Never Let You Go: The King and His Puppet
by IloveBISHIES
Summary: Based on my one-shot "The Runaway Girls". This focuses on the story of Aro and my OC, Aria. Three girls, three Kings. Having been caught trying to sneak into the Volturi castle, what are three girls to do, but go with the flow. Aria being attracted to Aro, knows what little to do with a man whose as confusing as a puzzle and dead-set on never forgetting his dead wife, Sulpicia.
1. Ch1 Meeting Each Other

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Wish I did, but mehhhh.**

**This is based off of my one-shot, "The Runaway Girls" and I said I might write more, and because I got reviews saying I should write more (note, I am surprised I got any favorites/follows/positive reviews at all since I figured it was...not very good.** )**. I decided to do a long story-type thing of the pairings, since it always bugs me when I read [long story] fanfics where it semi-middle of the plot-line where everything is kind of at the climax already, you know? I dunno, I like to get to know my characters here and how they met, bonded, etc. Therefore, I will start from the beginning.**

**Happy Reading~! (^_^)**

**Thank You to the following reviewers (on my one-shot): **** .Mistress.92,**  
**Wolfstar04, Savysnape7, Nana Suzuki**, **ellenswim, CityCat, YourEnchantingDesire, MotherGothelFan1, Sian D, and pretty-little-liar-girl70**

Aro POV  
Aro sat on this throne, bored. It was approximately 12 hours, 53 minutes and 32 seconds until the next feeding time. Until then, he sat on his throne, fidgeting. He faintly heard a noise outside the castle, and concentrated on it.

A female voice was whispering. Human of course. They were so nosy sometimes. "This is so stupid. Cassie, why on earth did you dare us to do this?"

Another female replied, "Well it's your fault. It was you who dared me to go ask out that hotel manager. I just had to think of something just as bad to dare you. Mara and I came along to make sure you did it too."

"Okay, well, I dared you to ask out the hotel manager because I saw you checking him out. I mean, it was only asking for this number! And you know you really want it! I was just helping you!" The female voice whispered louder.

"Didn't you hear that people who come in, don't come out?" Yet another voice whispered, "Free tours are too good to be true!"

"Well obviously," the first voice replied, "But we're special, _remember_?"

"Uhhh, correction, Ari," the second voice said, "YOU come from a infamous witch and wizard family. Mara and I only have legends of where our family descended from."

"Yeah, Ari," the last know-it-all-voice repeated, "My mom told me I am the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter of a son of Poseidon. How not true is that? and Cassie comes from a son of Ares like 20 generations ago or more!"

"Alec, Felix, Demetri." Aro snapped his fingers, and three vampires appeared before him, "Door. Girls. Now." They flitted off, towards the front entrance and waited.

"Shh! We're here! The door!" the girl grabbed the door, and opened it quietly. It didn't even let out a squeak. They went inside, and pale, cold hands shot out and grabbed them, covering their mouths to prevent them from screaming. "MPGHF LEEHGHH MEEEHHH OURGHRTTT!" Aro was amused, she was screaming and kicking, like her fellow accomplices as well. He stood up, and got ready to greet the human girls.

ARIA POV  
Aria snuck with Cassie and Mara into the huge castle before her. "This is so stupid," Aria whispered, "Cassie, why on earth did you dare us to do this?"

"Well, it's your fault," Cassie muttered, feeling unjust, "It was you who dared me to go ask out that hotel manager. I just had to think of something just as bad to dare you. Mara and I came along to make sure you did it too."

"Okay, well, I dared you to ask out the hotel manager because I saw you checking him out. I mean, it was only asking for his number!" she whispered, louder, "And you know you really want it! I was just helping you!"

"Didn't you hear that people who come in, don't come out?" Mara whispered harshly, "Free tours are too good to be true!"

"Well obviously," Ari said pointedly, "But we're special, _remember_?"

"Uhhh, correction, Ari," Cassie said, "YOU come from a infamous witch and wizard family. Mara and I only have legends of where our family descended from."

"Yeah, Ari," Mara repeated, "My mom told me I am the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter of a son of Poseidon. How not true is that? and Cassie comes from a son of Ares like 20 generations ago or more!"

"Shh! We're here! The door!" Ari grabbed the door, and opened it quietly. It didn't even let out a squeak. Perfect. They went inside, and pale, cold hands shot out and grabbed them, covering their mouths to prevent them from screaming. "MPGHF LEEHGHH MEEEHHH OURGHRTTT!" She screamed and kicked, only to meet hard granite-like stone. Was that even possible? They were led to a well-lit room, where many inhumanly beautiful people were waiting. Their ruby red eyes standing out against their pale skin.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a long, dark haired man chuckled amused.

The hands were removed from her face and she was promptly shoved against the floor, knocking the wind out of her lungs. "I-I'm sorry, we're here...for a tour." The man shook his head exasperatedly, and walked towards them, touching each of them for a few moments before moving on. When he got to Aria, her breath hitched. He was beautiful. He wore a dark suit with a red button-up, and those fancy dress shoes she'd hated. His long dark hair looked so neat and well combed that she wanted to run her hand through it for forever.

"Interesting." the man said, "I cannot read their minds well. It is slightly hazy, I catch random thoughts, but not all of it. The strongest of the haze comes from the blonde, so it must be her influence. I suppose, none of them have gifts save for the blonde. Though I suppose she has more than one."

"What other gift?" the light haired man asked, sitting on the throne-like chair.

"Hiding...apparently she can hide for hours and hours. They've tested it out before too. Took them from morning to night time to find her, and that was only because she got hungry too." he replied, "What do you say, girl? Would you like to work for my family?"

"Are you in, like, a gang or the Mafia or something? Join your family?" Cassie asked, "I'm not doing anything without my friends."

The man smiled, "So you have loyalty." he raised her chin, "I don't think you're in the position to ask anything of us, my dear."

"I didn't give you permission to call me, "dear"," she spat, yanking her chin out of his fingers.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." he said, smirking, immediately, the blond man from the chair appeared by the dark haired man's side. "Caius. Take the girl, keep her along side of you. Do not change her yet."

"Aro," Caius hissed, "Why would I keep her with me? Humans are disgusting and filthy."

"Uuuummm, excuse me?" Cassie interrupted, "I hope you didn't forget I'm still here? Don't I get a say? This isn't the ancient times or whatever where women are oppressed. Hello?"

"Cassie, shut up." Ari hissed quietly, "Do you want to die?"

The man chuckled as if he could hear her words, "I will take the green-eyed one. Marcus you take the glasses one."

The remaining man on the chair, stood up and crossed the room a bit too fast. He stood silently before the girls before reaching over to grasp "Aro"'s hand. Ari gasped, was this super hot hunky dory guy into...guys? "Who...are you guys?" she asked.

Aro looked her, "What do you think, my dear?" he asked, giving her a dark smile, "Think...humans come in and they don't come out. We don't go out into the sun-you've never seen anyone besides Heidi. We have blood red eyes-"

"You're vampires." Cassie butt in, her eyes not leaving "Caius's" face.

"Ding ding ding!" Caius muttered sarcastically, "The human won a prize! How grand!"

Cassie gave a human snarl, "Well you don't have to be so urghhh about it."

Caius looked at her, not amused, "What is this 'urghhh'? No wonder humans are so stupid. The 'urghhhh' feeling doesn't exist."

"Uhhh, yeah it does," Cassie retorted, rolling her eyes, "You're just too stupid to know it."

Caius lurched forward and slapped her, snarling as he went. Cassie went flying across the room, and hit the wall before sliding down, clutching her cheek, her nose and mouth bleeding from the contact.

"Cassie!" Ari and Mara yelled. Ari turned towards Aro, "You can't do that! That's violence! I'm going to call the cops on you!"

The room erupted in laughter, "In case you have forgotten, my dear," he said sarcastically, "We're VAMPIRES. You know, we drink blood, instill fear in the people, diminish the population, etc."

"Soooo? Cops have got guns!" Ari practically yelled and room grew louder with laughter once again.

"Ari, I think that since they're vampires, guns don't affect them. I remember reading from somewhere that it was fire that they feared." Mara replied, shaking from fear. Her lips quivered as she looked to her friend, "What'll we do Ari?!"

Aro smiled, "You are on the right track, little one," he mused, "Now leave. Humans need to sleep, don't they? You will each go with Caius, Marcus, or I." Not giving them time to respond, each of them were promptly pulled up, well, Cassie was yanked up as she gave a cry of pain.

"Let go me you jerk! Kidnapper! Dumbass! OWWW! Let go of meeee!" Cassie practically screeched as the man pulled her towards the door and to someplace for her to rest.

Ari stayed silently, following the long, dark haired man before her. She walked with him for a long time, feeling the coldness around her surround her like a wet blanket, she shivered, "Excuse me, Mr...Aro? Umm, are we there yet? I'm cold."

Aro turned, "Forgive me," he replied, his eyes shining with amusement, "I have forgotten humans don't do well in the cold." He promptly picked her up, despite her protests.

"Hey-what are you-" she was interrupted by the gush of wind she felt. 'Oh my god! Where the heck is he taking me? HOW DOES HE MOVE SO FAST?!' Just as suddenly as he began running or whatever it was he did to move so fast, he stopped. "Umm, how did you move so fast?"

He looked at her, "You will know someday," he told her, setting her down. "This is my room. You will sleep in it."

She blushed, "Do you mean...?" she trailed off, leaving his imagination to finish the rest of the sentence.

"No. Vampires do not sleep. You will sleep in my room to ensure your safety."

"Right." she said, opening the door and stepping in. She gasped, it was beautiful. A fancy 4 poster bed lay in the center of the room, windows as high as the ceiling were on either side of the bed, with long gold curtains hiding the outside world from inside. She walked over and fingered the curtain fabric. It was soft. Pulling away the fabric she saw that one of the windows also acted as doors-she could open them and walk onto the balcony. Turning back into the room, she looked at the bed in more detail, there were at least 6 pillows on the bed, 3 more for decoration, and the sheets on the bed were so soft. The blankets consisted of red silky sheets and a black blanket with the weird symbol-y thing she had saw earlier sewn onto the center of the blanket. She pointed towards the blanket, "What's that symbol?"

"The Volturi symbol, of course," he replied, "Come, lay down and sleep, you must be tired."

She nodded her head, "Do...you have any girl clothes for me to wear?" she asked, "I don't like sleeping in my pjs."

He looked at her, amused, "Very demanding, aren't you?" She was so interesting, this little one. She neither exhibit fear nor hate towards him. To Caius, he knew hate was there because he had hit her talented young friend. He flitted into his closet and simply grabbed one of his t-shirts. Sulpicia had made him got T-shirts. She had said something about him looking young and sexy in them, instead of the boring "old man's clothes" he had for the Volturi. He heart tightened at the thought of her. She was dead. No longer here. No longer beside him. He had cursed the day he had found her ashes. He was going to get revenge and he knew he would. It was the Romanians. They were going to pay. He threw the t-shirt towards the girl standing beside the bed, and waited for her to change.

She blushed under his gaze, "Umm, aren't you going to leave, so I can change?"

"You have no secrets, but if you wish, you may change in the bathroom." He pointed towards the door on her right.

"Thanks, I think..." she walked towards the door, shutting it as she went inside. She slid down against the door and let out an un-shaky breath. He was too hot for his own good. His clothes that he wore, probably covered his hot body. 'Eww, okay, Ari, stop thinking about that man outside your, errr, his door, and get changed. Like. Now.' she commanded herself silently, getting up from the floor. Quickly, she changed, used the bathroom, and went back to the bedroom. He was still sitting there, on the bed, as if he belonged there. She mentally smacked herself upside down, 'Well, duh.' she thought, 'This was his room, he had every right to be in here.' Silently, she padded across the carpet floor and stood before him, blushing because she knew his shirt only covered her body to mid-thigh. That and she, her fellow friends Cassie and Mara, also went bra-less when they slept.

"Okay, I'm...ready to sleep now." she told him, knowing it was not necessary to say so.

He stood up, "Well then, sleep little one." he turned away, stepping towards the door. He had seen her from the very moment she had walked in, the pull it was, and he had denied it. He wanted to sweep her into his embrace and mark her as his. 'No' he told himself firmly, he would not betray Sulpicia. She was interesting, and he knew she was definitely interested in him. He had caught on to her thoughts earlier when he had touched her hand and face. He shook his head, to free himself from continuing thoughts about her, and left silently, leaving the girl to herself.

Ari watched him leave. So he wasn't going to stay. She felt kind of disappointed, though she knew she should have felt elated at the fact that he didn't want any...relations with her...yet. She wanted to save it for that special someone in her life. Suddenly, she felt tired and gave a yawn. Peeling back the covers, she slipped in, shivering at how cold it was. She would look at the details tomorrow, now she was too tired. She curled into a fetal position and closed her eyes, falling asleep. Tomorrow, she would find Cassie and Mara. Tomorrow, they would find a way to leave. Tomorrow, she would wake up to find this all a dream.

**R & R. If you happen to hate my story, it's fine, but if you leave a review/ message, please try not to be rude. I don't think anyone appreciates a mean review. What I mean by a mean review is writing stuff like "it's stupid" or "I hate your fanfic". Things like that. If you're honestly bugged or ticked off by something, then sure go ahead... (though I like positive reviews just like anyone~!)**

**P.S. As I wrote in my fanfic, in case my story comes off as mary-sued, I apologize in advance. I love mary-sues despite it's cheesiness. So if it comes off to you that way (and you hate mary sues), I'm sorry for wasting your time lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, wish i did, but mehhh. Sometimes I wonder about that.**

**Thank YOU to the following reviewers: YourEnchantingDesire, pretty-little-liar-girl70, .Mistress.92, and an unknown "guest".**

**Thank YOU for the favorites: pretty-little-liar-girl70, alexma, and .Mistress.92**

**Thank YOU for the story alerts: alexma and Savysnape7**

**CHAPTER 2**

**The men coughed, "Are you going in?" the shorter one asked crossly. ******

**"****Yup...errr...?"******

**"****Name's Felix. He's Demetri." the man replied without batting an eyelid.******

**"****Cool." she nodded to them, walking into the study. "Cassie! Mara!" She ran towards them as they stood up, engulfing them in a big hug. "How are you?!"******

**Cassie winced, "Let go of me! Don't you see I'm hurt?!"******

**Ari released them and took a step back to look at Cassie, "Oh my god, Cassie," she whispered, "What the hell happened to you? You look like crap."******

**Cassie rolled her eyes, "Thank you." she muttered, "Caius is what happened. He's so angry that he has to care for me. Got whacked around a few times."******

**"****Cassie, you're talking like it's nothing."******

**"****Ari, I spent a good chunk of my childhood chasing off boys who tried to bully you. I can stand not crying about Caius hitting me." Cassie replied stubbornly, "He just wants a reaction out of me, I'm sure of it. I'll deal with it for a while. It's not like-"******

**"****SHHH!" Mara shushed, "Vampires have like supersonic hearing!"******

**"****They do?" Cassie and Ari asked together. Ari was amazed, did that mean that last night, he heard her...? Oh my god.******

**"****Wait are you serious?!"******

**"****Yup, Marcus told me." Mara replied, "I got a chance to talk to Marcus last night. Though his answers were short and well, clipped, but I got the info I needed."******

**Ari laughed, "Wow Mara, never give up the chance to get info, huh?" she joked.******

**Mara pushed up her glasses, "Well, duh." she replied, "Information is knowledge. Knowledge is survival. You guys can do the heavy work and stuff, I'll be the brains of operation."******

**Ari pulled out her iphone, "Well then, smartie, how do you solve this?" She began typing silently, "****_Guys stay silent, and pull out your phones."_******

**Mara and Cassie pulled out their phones, typing, "****_What?"_******

**"****_I have no idea how to leave. We have two guards outside the door. Their names are Felix and Demetri. According to Mara, vampires have supersonic hearing or something. We can't leave D:"-Aria_******

**"****_Dang it! We need to distract them or something, TRY." -Cassie_******

**"****_Let's try to get more information before we do anything."-Mara_******

**"****_ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I CAN'T LIVE WITH THE HOT YET TWISTED BLONDIE!" -Cassie _******

**"****_Guys we're quiet too long! They'll suspect something."-Aria _****"****So guys, who's the hottest? On the count of three, we say it, one...two...three...!"******

**"****Aro!"******

**"****Caius!"******

**"****Marcus!"******

**They looked at each other, shocked, "Whoaaa, it's like the first time we haven't simultaneously dibs on one guy!" Ari shouted with joy, jumping off the couch, smiled and dance. After a minute, she settled down, "Okay, we gotta explain to each other our reasons why we think so. Remember the pact?"******

**Cassie groaned,"How could I not?" she muttered, "It made everyone know about that Michael."******

**"****Who is Michael?" a cold voice asked behind them.******

**They screamed and jumped off the couch, twisting to see who it was. Uh-oh. Caius. "C-Caius..." Cassie muttered.******

**"****Well, ****_pet_****? I'm waiting." his lips twisted into a snarl, his arms crossed. He stood there. Ari had to admit, he did look cute a little bit, but he was nowhere as cute as Aro.******

**"****He's a friend." she lied to him, her heart fluttering.******

**He snarled and reached forward, grabbing her wrist. She let out a pained cry as she disappeared, "Cassie!" Ari and Mara yelled, but to no avail, she had disappeared. ******

**"****Oh no," Mara worried, "Cassie's probably hurt again!"******

**"****We should go find her."******

**"****My dears, I would not suggest that." another voice said.******

**Ari looked, it was Aro and Caius. "Aro."******

**"****Come. We are leaving. I will take you to the gardens."******

**"****But-" she tried to say, "I can't just leave-"******

**"****Leave your friend, Cassidy, to Caius," he interrupted her, "I am taking you to the gardens." Caius wasn't happy at the moment. He had heard news that there was a chance that Children of the Moon still existed, and he had this possessive streak to him when it came to things he thought to be his. Cassidy was one of them. A pet, he had said. ******

**She sighed, there was no use in arguing with him. "Okay..." she followed along behind him as he left, stopping only for a moment to talk to Mara, "Bye Mara, if you see Cassie, tell her I wish I could be there to help her."******

**Mara smiled gently, "Go," she mouthed, "Before you are hurt too. Cassie wouldn't want that."******

**Ari exited the Study, "Bye Felix, Demetri," she nodded to them, despite their shock and ran to catch up to Aro. "Why are you taking me to the gardens?"******

**"****Because I feel like doing so," he smiled, "You are in my charge are you not? I will keep you amused until then."******

**"****Until when?" she asked.******

**"****Until it is time to part." he replied quietly, not looking at her.******

**She froze. He had said when it was time to part. Did he mean...when he drained her? She shook with fear. Why. Her eyes widened to keep the tears from falling. It was too early to fall for such a man, but...oh she cursed herself, cute guys were her weakness. And Aro being mysterious and all did not help. She shook her head, she would change his mind. They would be together forever. Perhaps, if they fell in love. Perhaps...perhaps, he may let her live. There was no harm, in her opinion, to make a vampire fall for her, he was hot and mysterious after all. She glanced one more time at him, 'Yup, he was hot.' Slender waist that wasn't too tiny like a woman's, but wasn't as thick as man who drank too much alcohol either. His long dark hair swung lightly against his back. His ruby red eyes shining against his light pale skin. His eyebrows hung above his eyes, daunting her to touch them. He was like the walking God of Sin. His chiseled face made him look even more handsome. She shivered just by thinking of him. Yup, there was no harm in falling for this man. **

**All righty~! It's the end for this chapter-is it a bit slow now? Perhaps...is it a bit short? Yes, I guess it is. As an apology, I'll try to upload another chapter sometime this week. Keep reviews nice (if you haven't got anything good to say...don't. I really dislike reviews consisting of "I hate it", "It's stupid", etc.). If my characters come off as mary-sue to you onceagain, I apologize. I love mary-sues in a sense...so...meh. The cheesiness :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie M. **

**Thank You to reviewers: YourEnchantingDesire, MotherGothelFan1, pretty-little-liar-girl70, and 2 unknown guests. **

**Thank you for the favorites: Athena11231 and MZami**

**Thank you for the alerts: Allisond68, Athena11231, MZami**

ARIA POV

Ari muttered herself, not paying attention to the direction she was going in. Okay, she had been raised under morals in which she did not seduce men for reasons like her survival. It was love or death. Okay, she changed her mind. 'Weirdo,' she muttered to herself, 'Why did she even think of seducing Aro?' It was probably because he was hot. That and undeniably, she did not want to be treated like Cassie. Caius was a meanie, in her opinion. She continued walking, frowning, her eyebrows, knitting together, not noticing that Aro had stopped. She bumped right into him. "Oof," she said naturally. "Who put a-" Then she stopped. She had walked into Aro.

Aro looked at her amused. She had the weirdest of thoughts sometimes. They had made it to the gardens, and she was still frowning to herself. Stopping, he purposely let her walk into him, hoping to catch a glimpse of her thoughts. So she was going to seduce him. Interesting. Then she had decided against it. He had to admit, it was slightly disappointing that she wasn't even going to try and more. It would have been interesting. 'Wait,' he said to himself, 'Did he want her to try because it would have been interesting to see her futile attempts or was it because he wanted to love her?' No, it couldn't be the second reason. He still loved Sulpicia. Sulpicia was blonde, red-eyed—though she used to be blue-eyed, tall, and…beautiful. Not that Aria was not attractive, but he couldn't move on. No, that would be betraying Sulpicia and their memory together. But then his inner person tormented him again, 'You know you're attracted to Aria and you know it well.' He internally disagreed. He was NOT attracted to Aria. He just noticed little details-that was all. Her dark brown hair that looked very soft like silk, green emerald colored big eyes, her average sized height that suited him just perfectly, the small smile with dimples she had given her friends, how her body curved in the right places—never mind. He was screwed. But there was still no way he'd ever betray Sulpicia. It was just lust. It had been so long since he had last slept with someone. 'Uhhh, correction, it's only been 10 months, 3 weeks, 5 days, 3 hours, 20 minutes, and 38 seconds since you had last slept with anyone—meaning, your wife, Sulpicia.' Aro's mind mentally correct himself.

"Umm. Aro?" a small voice piped up, interrupting his thoughts. "Where are we?"

"The gardens," he replied, taking his eyes off of her. He gestured with pride towards the garden, "This is was my wife, Sulpicia's favorite past-time."

She lowered her eyes, "Oh." she said softly, "I don't want to intrude on your wife and your private gardens."

He shook his head, "No, she wanted everyone to see her garden—human or vampire."

"No shape-shifters?" she teased.

He laughed, "No." he replied, eyes twinkling, "If they had come here, for the sake and safety of the Volturi, they would have been eliminated."

"Oh."

He shook his head at her, she was ridiculous. "Come and look at the garden." He went to her side and pushed her forward.

She looked and gasped, "Oh it's beautiful, Aro." She looked at the beautiful roses, tulips, poppies, hydrangeas, Colorado columbines, Calla Lily, Blue Bells, Bleeding Hearts, Poppies, Ixora, Dendrobiums, and millions of other flowers she was not familiar with. It was peaceful and quiet, with shady, huge trees overlooking the garden and wooden benches or seats under them. It was a perfect, beautiful haven. They say a person's hobbies reflect the person's true identity. The garden was beautiful and it reflected the true owner of the garden. Sulpicia Volturi. Wife of Aro Volturi. No wonder Aro loved her so much.

He gave a small smile, "I'm glad you like it. Like I said, it was Sulpicia's pride and joy."

She turned around, still in awe at the garden. "Aro!" she gasped, "You're in the sun! Oh my god! You're shining or sparkling or something! Quick! Hide! You'll be destroyed if you stay in the sun."

"We are in a private garden. It is fine. No humans are allowed to enter here without permission." He replied, cocked his head and continued, "Vampires do not get destroyed in the sun. We sparkle. Though there is a law that if a vampire reveals itself before the sun and the people, we will destroy the vampire to keep utmost secrecy of the vampire species."

"Oh…can I touch you? I mean like…you know…just to make sure you aren't fading like in True Blood?"

"True Blood?" he questioned, "What is that? A book about blood?"

She laughed, "Hahaha, nope. It's an American TV show about vampires. In the drama, people know vampires exist and you could, like, buy blood at restaurants. It's a really cool drama. Boy and girl love. It's kind of a long story, but all in all, the vampires will turn into dust if they come into contact with the sun. Same thing with Karin."

"Karin?" he repeated again, confused. Where were all these names coming from? Though he had to admit, the prospect of her talking even more and laughing appealed to him. She sounded like the beautiful chirping birds with the combination of bells. He felt a pull at his heart, and froze. Was this the pull? No, it couldn't be. His true mate had died. He had no reason to live, but like Carlisle had consoled him, Sulpicia wouldn't have wanted him to die alongside her. She would have wanted for him to live. Live and move on. Living he could agree, but moving on, never. Never would he betray Sulpicia.

"She's a vampire-born-child that for some reason doesn't go through the vampire puberty or something. And she spurts blood. So she injects her blood into people, err, humans and supposedly, they become more positive and confident. Later on in the manga, which is a Japanese art-thing, they find out her blood actually can get vampire pregnant."

"Vampires in reality can't get pregnant." Aro said sadly, wistful, "If they did, Sulpicia and I would have."

Ari felt her heart tug painfully. She hated Aro for speaking of another woman in her presence. She mentally slapped herself as soon as the thought formed in her head. Sulpicia was his wife. He had every right to talk about her. It was Ari who was being selfish. This was a taken man. There was no way around it. "I'm sure there are exceptions." She replied, focusing on the red roses before her.

"There are." He replied, "Sulpicia had wished for a child after she had laid her eyes upon Renesmee."

"Renesmee?"

"She is half-vampire, half-human. She belongs to the Olympic Coven. They call themselves the Cullen family. She is immortal, her mother, Bella, conceived her while still human since she had married Edward, a vampire."

"Wait, so they slept together while she was human?" she asked, shocked, "Did Bella live? It seems like vampires are stronger, so…?"

He chuckled, "Of course, after Renesmee's birth, she was immediately changed. She could not withstand the loss of blood after birthing the child."

"Oh." She said, "So Sulpicia wanted a child?"

"Yes, she even agreed to a surrogate mother," he replied, "But I could not betray her even with her wish. I did not agree to lay with another woman." Aro watched her reactions carefully, noting the little changes in her expression. Her disappointment. Her envy. So she was jealous of his wife.

"You could have done those fertilization treatment plans."

"I am a vampire." he said, "An old vampire, and my beliefs are a bit…old, we shall say. But it was too late anyways; Sulpicia and my sisters were killed by Romanians afterwards while shopping."

"I'm sorry." She hung her head. It seemed like he would do anything and everything for her. She almost cried. Sulpicia was so lucky. A handsome, loyal man even after her death. She was filled with envy. Aro was the perfect man.

"No need. Enjoy yourself in the gardens. You mentioned you like photography, so I had Felix go and get you a camera." He told her pulling out a camera from behind.

"Oh" she gasped, reaching for it, "It's a Hasselblad H4D-60 camera! They're super expensive. They cost like $42,000 US dollars! How did you—?"

He shrugged. "Felix got it. Vampires live forever, so we kind of stock up on money."

"Why are you acting so kind? I'm not special?" she whispered, lowering her eyes again, while tightly gripping the camera. "It confuses me."

"You amuse me." He replied. Lies. He had just lied. He wanted her to be happy. She could no longer go back to her original home. This was her home now. Even if she did not exhibit a power, her bond with her friends could prove to be useful later on. 'Besides,' he thought, 'Felix doesn't have any powers, and he's one of the best.'

"I amuse you?" she asked angrily, "That's why? I'm a toy? Is that it?" she looked at him, angry, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"No, of course not, my dear." He replied immediately, "I meant you amuse me with your antics with your friends." Oh god, how much of a lie was that. He could care less about her antics. Though he had to admit, that girl, Cassidy's bond with Aria and Mara was interesting. Cassidy and Mara both revolved around Aria. This 5"1 girl. Their loyalties to this girl were amusing. He had seen their memories. They reminded him of the Three Musketeers. He had met them before a long time ago. Weird people they were, but their loyalties were amazing. Their priorities always revolved around each other, but never mind that, he thought.

"Oh." Her anger immediately deflated, "Well, I'm going to go figure out this camera now then…" she stopped, "Wait, am I allowed to walk off? I mean like, you know…"

"I have business to do, but you are welcome in walk in the garden. Felix and Demetri will be with you." Immediately, the two vampires guarding the door before appeared. Nodding, Aro walked off at a human pace, lingering behind in the memories and because of Aria.

"Wait! Can I take pictures of the garden and of Demetri and Felix?" she shouted.

He turned, "The garden you may. Felix and Demetri, it is up to them. I give them permission to decide if they will allow their picture to be taken or not."

"Lovely." She grumbled as he walked off, "So, can I take pics of you guys?"

"Pics?" Felix said, his eyes twinkling. He was going to have fun with this human—as long as he didn't hurt her physically or mentally or somehow screwed her up, so she acted different, it was fine.

"Umm, pictures are also called pics." She explained impatiently, "Well, can I?"

"Fine with me." He said, "Demetri?"

"As long as the pictures are not shown to the humans, I am fine with it." Demetri replied, not really caring about what she photographed as long as humans did not see it.

"I'm a human…my friends Cassie and Mara are humans. So I can't show them?" she teased.

"You know what I mean, human." Demetri growled in return.

"Geez, you don't have to be so rude." Ari muttered in reply, walking off. She turned on the camera, turning the knob into different modes, testing to see which she liked best. She adjusted the modes to fit her perfectly. Automatic zoom and focus. Hmm, single shot. Yup, that was needed. Taking a couple of pictures of the roses, she was satisfied. "Perfect." She said happily. "Yo! Guys! Sit on the lawn for me, right here? Model pose!"

Felix laughed, "Right-y oh!" he sat down, one of his legs flat and the other bent. He rested one arm across his left bent knee and looked at her and gave a brilliant smile. "Demetri! Hurry up and sit down! I'm becoming a rock because of you."

Demetri shook his head exasperatedly and sat down, mimicking Felix, but he bent his right knee instead, doing the opposite of Felix, making it look like a reflection. "Remember what I said, human."

Ari rolled her eyes, "No one but the vampires and Cassie and Mara will see them." She grumbled, snapping a few pictures, "Okay! Change positions! Now I want you guys in the same pose, but this time, back to back, you'll still look at me though." They changed positions quickly before her eyes, allowing her to take a few more pictures. "Good!" she shouted. "Keep it up!" She shouted a few more encouragements like, "C'mon Felix, show me more of that smile! That's it!" or "Demetriii, come on! Where's the cute smile?" Felix laughed a lot of times, and Demetri even smiled. It was kind of funny. By the time the sun set, she had taken a billion of photos of Felix and Demetri. So she liked to exaggerate. It was only a couple hundred photos of them along with a few more hundred separate shots of each of them. After all, she did spend some time fiddling around with the camera, and she didn't exactly wake up early either. "Thanks guys!" she gave them a dimpled smile, and headed towards the palace again with them trailing along. After a couple of twists and turns, she was lost. "Uhh, guys? Where are we?"

Felix bursted out laughing, "Haha, you don't even know the way and you went around?" he teased her, laughing. She was just ridiculous. Her comments while photographing them were hilarious. He recalled at one point, she had told him to try to look like a sex god. He had grinned and replied that he was perfectly hot, and any girl wanted to lay with him. This resulted in her lowering the camera, blushing, and yelling at him for teasing her. "Gee, Ari, how much more ridiculous could you get?" Okay, so he had to admit, he was slowly warming up to the human. Okay, he was warming up fast. It wasn't his fault; she did remind him of his younger sister, Elizabeth. She had been changed like him, but she had fallen in love with the wrong vampire and when he died, she died along with him. He shook his head at the sad memory when he had found his sister's ashes. Besides, Master Aro liked Aria too, so it was okay, right? She was so amusing.

"It is this way, Aria," Demetri gestured and began walking. He too, had slightly warmed up to her. Though he kept his distance, he was more comfortable around her. He had begun to call her by her name instead of the common name, "human". It was an improvement. She was just too weird. Weird was good in his opinion, if she wanted to survive. As long as she held Aro or any of the Master's interest, she was to live.

After a few short minutes of silence, she reached Aro's room again. Turning, she kissed each of the shocked vampires on the cheek, "Thanks for today guys!" she smiled, while turning red, and went inside, shutting it before the shocked vampires.

"D-D-Did she just—?" Demetri stuttered out, unable to finish the sentence.

"Yessir she just did, Demetri," Felix replied, equally shocked, the warmth lingering on his cold cheek was like hot water on ice. Fire was painful. But hot water was nice in his opinion. "She thanked us. Demetri. I think she forgot we're her guards."

"I think so too."

"She's too brave." Felix commented, staring at the wooden door again.

"I think so too."

"Though it was nice."

"I thought—" Demetri stopped, and gave him a look, "We're getting too attached."

Felix rolled his eyes, "Demetri, I think we're all getting attached." He muttered, repositioning himself to guard the door. "It was nice though. To thank us. I mean I had fun too. Being a model that is."

"Sure you did." Demetri replied, repositioning himself as well. "Okay, it was kind of fun."

"Kind of?"

"Fine, it was really fun to be a model instead of a guard even just for a little bit," he growled out, "But I'm still a guard at heart."

"Of course you are Demetri, of course you are…" Felix finished, allowing the silence to envelop them.

!~ARIA TIME~!

Aria sped into her room, after kissing Demetri and Felix on the cheek. 'Oh my god,' she thought to herself, 'They must think of me as crazy or something now.' Walking towards the bed, she sat down. She couldn't sleep. 'I mean,' she thought, 'Who could sleep in their jeans? Not me.' "Ughh," she said out loud, "I don't care anymore." She laid down, on the covers, and rolled around, lost in her thoughts. What was she to do in this, err, Aro's room? Explore the room of course! She took a moment to look around. There was a painting of Aro. A huge painting. Of him in his royal garb or whatever it was he wore. Old men clothes, she liked to call it. Though, undeniably, he looked hot. The suit fitted him well—that or the artist was just extremely talented. His red eyes in the painting stood out so well, that the picture looked real. "God, he looks hot." She muttered, turning away from embarrassment. 'Oh my god Ari! He's in love with his WIFE. You know, the married, loyal type. Hotties are always taken. Get use to it.' She refocused her eyes on the rest of room, noting that there were two other doors beside the door that allowed her into the room. Bingo. Bathroom and…closet? Opening the first door, she noted it was made of heavy, durable wood that looked like one of those antique doors from the old times. Opening it, she found a closet. Filled with old man clothes. She groaned. Though undeniably, old men clothes on Aro made him look hot, he didn't have to fill it up with the same type of clothing. Opening a drawer, she found a couple of t-shirts, sweatpants, and a couple of tank tops. She snorted. Cassie liked to call them wife beaters and they had gotten into an argument over it. Turns out, they were both correct. Tank tops were the more friendly term of the two, and wife beaters were modeled after the idea of a drunk guy wearing a tank-top and beating his wife, hence, the title wife-beater. Shaking her head, she exited the closet, and turn towards the bathroom. She knew before where the bathroom was as Aro had directed her on her first night here, but nevertheless, it was interesting. She took a quick peek in again, noting nothing had changed since she had last been in there. The Jacuzzi was still as big as ever, a shower was next to it, double sinks, etc. It was like a huge, way bigger than how she remembered it last night and this morning. "Urgh. I just wanna sleep."

"Then why haven't you, my dear?" Aro asked, appearing out of nowhere. He was slightly curious at her weird behavior. He had touched Felix's and Demetri's hands previously and knew what they had done. Models, huh. He knew his guards were "warming" up the girls, but he ignored that. No matter how great the affection, he knew his guard's loyalties came first.

"I kind of need pjs." She muttered.

He raised an eyebrow, "Help yourself to your luggage." He told her, gesturing to the luggage laying at his feet. "It's been there the whole time."

"Huh." She said, staring at her red luggage bag. "Where did that come from?"

"It's been here the whole time." He repeated.

"I didn't see it." She muttered, "Did you just bring it in?" She walked over to Aro, kneeling to reach for her luggage. She zipped it open, and peered inside. All of her toiletries and clothes were packed. Flawlessly. Usually, she just stuffed her clothes into her luggage and then it was done. She picked up one of her old shirts and sniffed it, it smelled new. 'The clothes must have been washed before being brought here.' She thought, "Umm, thanks." She pulled out her favorite yellow-ducky pjs, and walked into the bathroom. Quickly, she changed and exited, looking for her teddy bear, Kiki. "Have you seen Kiki?" she asked, moving around the room to look for her. She checked her luggage. Nope.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, "What is a Kiki?"

"My teddy bear," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh." He said, "That thing? It was old, so…"

"WHAT?!" she shrieked, lunging over to grab his coat, "What did you do to Kiki?!"

He angrily ripped her hands off his coat, smoothing it as she stared at him angrily. "Do not touch me like that." He said sharply. "You are merely a guest. Do not over-step your boundaries."

She froze, "O-oh…sorry," she said, scared, "I just wanted to know where Kiki is, I've had her since I was a kid."

His eyes softened. Slightly, but it still contained fury from her action earlier. He reached into another bag hanging by the door, pulling out her Kiki, her teddy bear. "Here you go."

"Kiki!" she shouted with joy, grabbing it and pulling the bear into a warm hug, "Oh! I missed you last night! She stared at her bear some more, noticing its intricate designs. It was a one of a kind since it was homemade. The fabric use to have pretty little flowers, but after so many years of adventures with Ari, it had rips and tears everywhere. It's beady black eyes still were the same. But this bear was different. Slightly. It was still Kiki, the bear, but…fixed up. "Y-You fixed her up?"

"I had one of my Guards fix it up." He replied, not taking his eyes off of her. He was so jealous of the bear. It received hugs and kisses from Aria, and was very precious to her, judging by the way she reacted when she had thought that her bear was thrown out. "I hope you don't mind."

She smile at him, holding the bear to her chest happily, "I don't mind. Thank you." She said, jumping and sprinting towards the bed. "Well. Time to go to sleep. Good night." She laid down, closed her eyes, and tried to sleep. "Browwrrreerwwwwwg" Ari opened her eyes, "whoops. Guess I forgot to eat."

Aro frowned, "How does a human forget to eat? Humans need food to survive, no?"

Ari rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but I'm special. I forget things all the time." She hopped off the bed, "Where can I get food?"

"What do you want?"

"hmm, I really want some Mac n' Cheese right now." She held a finger up to her mouth, thinking, "But I kind of want mashed potatoes too."

Aro sighed and reached for his phone, "Gianna. Make some food. Something called Mac n' Cheese and Mashed potatoes." He ended the called and continued, "I have told Gianna to make food. Don't worry about it now."

"You guys have a kitchen?"

"Well, we've got to feed our humans."

"Wait, so you like breed humans to drink?" she asked shocked, "Ewww, that's weird!"

He chuckled, "No, it is for our humans who work for us. We need humans for a few things you know."

"Oh."

A knock interrupted their conversation, and a beautiful human person came in. Ari got a whiff of the food. "OH MY GOD! YESS! MASH POTATS and MAC!" she lunged towards the cart, taking off the cover of the food thing, "Thanks Gianna!" Without waiting for a reply, she pulled the cart over towards the bed, jumped onto the bed and began eating quickly. "So Aro tez me abut uselz 'cau seim currryious. Abut z Vutorrri." She tried to say with her mouth food of mash potatoes and macaroni and cheese.

"What?" he asked, trying to decipher her words.

She swallowed, "Tell me about yourself. About the Volturi." She lifted more food into her mouth and sighed, this was heaven. The macaroni was just dripping in cheese—just the way she liked it. And the mash potatoes? So creamy, so delicious. So buttery. She moaned in delight.

Aro swallowed hard at her moan. So humans could make moaning sounds at food. "Slow down, you don't want what those humans called heart-burn."

"Toooo late." She said, gasping as she clutched her chest, "Urghhh. Waiiitttt, I'm fineeee. Don't worry." She sat there for a couple of more minutes before letting her hand fall from her chest. "Yup, I'm fine. Back to eating." She picked up her spoon again and began shoveling food into her mouth.

He sighed, he didn't even have time to react, he just watched her eat that disgusting, vile food. So she liked that yellow-y, golden food. It smelled disgusting. And that, what was it? Mashed potatoes? It didn't even look edible. It looked like baby food or something. He waited for her to finish before instructing Heidi to take it out. "You are done?" he asked, staring at her. Her stomach had slightly swollen from her food consumption. She was rubbing it with her hand.

"Yup." She let out a burp. "Night."

He gave her a smile before leave, "Good night, little one." He closed the door, leaving with slight hesitation.

**A/N: So was it long enough lol?! (this was like 8.5-9 pages?) I felt so bad when I realized how short chapter 2 was so I promised that I would update by Wednesday (PST)! Expect another update by Sunday night or so—I'm not breaking that decision of mine to update every Sunday….yet. Now…I have to get back to writing and homework! See you guys! Leave nice reviews. Don't be mean, and like before I warn you ahead of time if my story characters seem Mary Sue…I am sorry if you don't like them, but I like the cheesiness of them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did (especially because of Emmett, Carlisle, Aro, Caius and Marcus.)**

**Thank You to the following reviewers: YourEnchantingDesire, .Mistress.92, and guest. P.s. Guest…who are you lol?! Make an account, I really want to thank you!**

**Thank You to new favorites: Victoria cullen30 (also thank you for author favorite/alert)**

**Thank You for the new alerts: YourEnchantingDesire and Victoria Cullen30**

**Chapter 4**

Ari woke up, staring at the ceiling again. "Yup, not at home in the hotel anymore." She muttered, getting up. "Bet there are guards outside my door too." She lurched forward, grabbing the door and yanking it open. She met surprised, widened red eyes that quickly reverted back to its original bored form.

"You are awake…human." The little boy said. Well, he wasn't tiny. He was taller than her. He had dark hair and, well, red eyes and pale skin. His face was smooth like a child's since he did not look like he had gone through puberty yet. He still retained some of that chubbiness pre-teens had and he was a vampire.

"Yeah… I am…and you are?"

"Alec Volturi, but human, have you prepared yourself? With the bathroom procedures?" he asked, his nose wrinkling, "You stink of morning breath."

Ari blushed red, "S-S-Sorry!" she yelled, shutting the door in his face before rushing to the bathroom in embarrassment. "Oh my god, Ari! Couldn't bother to brush your teeth, huh?! You big idiot!" Quickly, Ari searched her luggage for her toothbrush. It was no unknown fact that she hadn't brushed her teeth yesterday or the night before yesterday either. How did Cassie and Mara stand the stench? How did…Aro stand the stench? She blushed, he must have been too polite to say something. She quickly brushed her teeth and rinsed her face with Proactiv cream. As her 3rd best friend had said, "One can never be cautious as a girl! Acne is a girl's worst nightmare!" She sighed and shook her head in amusement. She missed Alex. But they were in Italy and under the watchful eyes of Vampires. No matter how humanly strong Alex was, no way could he have beaten Royal Vampires. A knock came, interrupting her thoughts, she poked her head out of the bathroom, "Come in!"

The door swung open and in walked Alec, "Forgive me….human…" he muttered sarcastically, "I did not mean to…embarrass you in the early mornings. I have erred and my fellow comrade, Demetri, has corrected my ways."

Demetri? Ari repeated confused. Oh. He was the one with Felix yesterday. Tall, lanky, kind of like Numair…hot. Sort of. Though he wasn't on pair with Aro, she had a peek at his torso the other day. Pure abs. She sighed at the thought. Abs always did turn her on. She blushed, urgh. 'Stop thinking about Demetri that way, Ari! You stupid little girl!' She noticed the boy, err, Alec was still staring at her, waiting for an answer. "Oh...right, apology accepted. So what am I doing today?"

He shrugged. "Nothing human. Master Aro has instructed me to tell you that you can talk walks in the garden or talk with your friends." He replied, indifferently. "Where would you like to go?"

"Umm, with my friends first, then gardens later, is that okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"It is fine." He walked towards the door, "Demetri and I shall await your presence once you are done." He shut the door behind him, leaving her in silence.

"R-Right." She muttered, going to her luggage. "Gotta find some clothes…"

~*~*MEANWHILE*~*~

Alec opened his mouth in shocked when she slammed the door in his face. "What an insolent human!" he muttered quietly to himself, out loud.

"Alec" Demetri said, coming up to him. "What did you just do to Aria?"

"Aria? You call the human by her name?" Alec asked, dumbfounded. "Why?"

"….I like her." He replied, lowering his eyes to ground.

"Wait. The Tracker. The Demetri. Likes. A. Human." Alec grounded out, teasing Demetri.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that? I didn't like her that much yesterday either, but she's really nice, Alec. Once you get to know her. She talks about the weirdest things, but it's amusing. Makes me wonder what's happening to the current humans today."

"Right." Alec said, "I'm only guarding her because Master Aro asked me to. She's lucky you know. I heard from Jane who heard from Felix who heard from Santiago that Master Caius isn't treating his human charge well. Master Marcus, however, I heard, seems pretty nice…well at least according to the Jane-Felix-Santiago grapevine."

Demetri rolled his eyes, "Too much drama." He muttered, "Speaking of the Masters. Master Aro instructed me to inform you that we are taking Aria to either the study with the other human female friends of hers or to the gardens with her new camera. And apologize to the human, Master Aro kind of likes her right now. She amuses him, so it probably wouldn't be best if you annoy or upset her."

"Understood. I'll go inform the human." Alec, turned to knock on the door, waiting for the invitation. After hearing the invitation, he stepped into Master Aro's room, looking for the human. ""Forgive me….human…" he muttered sarcastically, "I did not mean to…embarrass you in the early mornings. I have erred and my fellow comrade, Demetri, has corrected my ways." He waited impatiently for her to accept his apology while she stared at the door. He swept his eyes over her clothes, taking in her nightly wear. Ducks. Bright yellow ducks on light, sky blue sleep wear. She looked like a child in those clothes, and it did not serve to make her look her 16 years of age either. She looked like she was 10. She was just too short. She watched as she sized him up and down too. He had to admit, he still had that child-like face to him. It was something that vampire immortality couldn't change. He shrugged mentally, at least it meant he would look adorable. And that got him plenty of women. For blood. He smirked evilly.

"Oh...right, apology accepted. So what am I doing today?" she replied.

He blinked and shrugged. It was that simple? He was expecting more…something along the lines of what he saw Master Caius's charge do. The blonde one threw everything she could find in-sight at Master Caius after he had dragged her to his room in a fit of rage. She had broken so many precious vases and originals that day. He shuddered at the thought. Including Master Caius's favorite painting from his dead mate, Athenodora. Nevertheless, he replied, "Nothing human. Master Aro has instructed me to tell you that you can talk walks in the garden or talk with your friends." He replied, indifferently. "Where would you like to go?"

He saw her hesitate slightly, "Umm, with my friends first, then gardens later, is that okay?" she asked.

"It is fine." He walked towards the door, "Demetri and I shall await your presence once you are done." He shut the door behind him, leaving her in silence. He turned to Demetri, "You're right. It's weird, but I can't help, but…I can't explain it."

Demetri raised a brow, "Yeah. You think she's doing her witchy magic on us? I heard she's from a famous witch family."

Alec frowned. "No, had she presented a danger to us, I think Master Aro would have notified us. Or Chelsea or Master Marcus."

"I know, but it's just weird how I feel so close to her. Like, I know my loyalties lie with the Volturi, specifically the Masters, but still, I would not hesitate to protect Aria." He replied, frowning, "Perhaps, she is like Bella when Bella was human? I heard Bella was a danger magnet."

Alec snorted, "If our human here had any of those talents, Master Aro would have known," he retorted, then continued, "But I see your point. I guess her magnet would be to attract vampires?"

"Could be." Alec replied, "I don't have a big opinion of her yet, but what is your take?"

"Hmm, she reminds Felix and I of Elizabeth and Felicita."

"Your sisters?"

"No, Alec, my cousin. Yes! My sister!" Demetri replied sarcastically. "Maybe…it's just our dead human side making an appearance? Or is she like Queen Didyme? Happiness? Well, Aria's thing would be…familial feelings."

Alec rolled his eyes, "If so, Master Aro, would have known." He replied. "Only Master Caius's charge will have abilities."

"Then we conclude she is a magnet." Alec summarized, glancing at Demetri. "Hey, how long does it take a human to change? Wait, no, tell me what you and Felix did with her yesterday. I hate walking into any situation blind."

"Hmm, she had a camera so she took pictures of the garden and of us." Demetri replied, leaning casually next to the door, crossing his arms. "You might get photographed today too."

Alec raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because you're what she calls "new material to work with"," Demetri replied, "Yesterday, she took 342 pictures of Felix just with him sitting or lazing about on bench under a tree, out of all those pictures she kept roughly 128 pictures. Do you know how long it took us to get those pictures? Well, it was short me, but to watch her flip through the pictures on the camera at human pace was so tiresome. After she finished that, she continued onto various locations where she took even more pictures of Felix and in total she took 1,587 photos, keeping only 687 photos. Then she decided she wanted me too, so she took pictures of me—after I made her promise not to upload my pictures or share it with anyone beyond vampires and the Volturi. She took 856 pictures of me in total, and kept only 467 photos. Then she decided she wanted Felix and I to be in pictures together." He groaned, "I can't even tell you how much I felt like running and jumping around when she was done. Though it was amusing, it was really weird to have someone take your photograph. Usually, we hire painters."

Alec stood silently through his rant, "…I'm actually worried about taking pictures then. Doesn't sound fun." He replied, "Does it at least look pretty?"

Demetri nodded, "It's like a painting—in the moment. No mess. Just a snap from a camera. Though it makes a noise every time she takes a picture—that noise is still ringing in my ears."

"You think she'd take a picture of Jane and I together?" he asked hesitantly, "I'd like one…."

Demetri rolled his eyes, "You have billions of paintings and yet you want a photograph?"

"Well…yes. It would be a memory."

"Right…" Demetri ended as the door opened, "Hello Aria."

She looked at him with crazed eyes, "Demetri!" she shouted at him.

"What?!" he took a protective stance, zooming into the room, sniffing for the intruder. He smelled none. He didn't hear anyone either. Old scents lingered—Alec from earlier, Master Aro, Gianna, disgusting food smells, Felix, and himself. No one else had entered. "What happened?"

"I can't find my camera you guys gave me."

He let out an annoyed growl, "You scared me for this?" he asked her, annoyed.

"…I left it on my, errr, Aro's nightstand." She replied, feeling a bit awkward. This wasn't her room, it was his. "Besides, I heard you're a tracker…can you track my camera?"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course I can!" he exclaimed, focusing on the scent of camera from yesterday. It smelled…plastic-y and disgusting. Locating its location, he went over to the nightstand and pulled open the drawer and reached inside. Pulling out the camera. He raised an eyebrow, "Do you have anything to say?"

She blushed, "Okay I was in a panic." She muttered, "I…it costs a lot, and I took a lot of pictures on it yesterday, so I kind of thought it would have gone to waste if, you know, I lost it. Thanks though."

He rolled his eyes again, walked over to her and plopped the camera into her hands. "I'm not helping you next time," he muttered, "You scared the dead immortality out of me. Do you know Master Aro would have my head and probably Alec's too had we not heard of an intruder and there was one?"

She looked at him confused, "Err, no?" she replied, "Well, sorry. Didn't mean too, but I was really panicking, so I…"

He sighed, "It's fine." Demetri glanced at Alec, "You want to go see your friends? They are in the study again."

She smiled happily, "Great! Let's go!" she took both of their hands and tried yanking them forward as she tried to rush off, only to stumbled since they stood solidly where they were. She fell on her butt, and looked up, "How did you guys—?"

Alec gave a small smile, "Super-strength, remember? We can be as still as rock too."

She muttered, "Why of course, Ari! Just you like you to forget that fact!" she looked up sheepishly, "Haha, I forgot." She got up. "Okay, let's go for real this time." Demetri sighed and picked her up, despite her protests, "Hey—what are you—?"

"I'm picking you up, Aria."

"Hey! You're calling me Aria!" she exclaimed happily.

"Must you always point trivial things out?" he asked, wishing he could pinch his nose in frustration. Only, he was carrying her and he couldn't let go. "Besides, you're changing the subject."

"Well, excuse me, Mr. You're-a-subject-changer-and-I-feel-the-need-to-point-it-out," she muttered, "It's a huge step from yesterday, when you were calling me human."

"I called you Aria yesterday too." He said pointedly, as he began to run to the study, with Alec following closely behind.

Ari closed her eyes at the sudden movement. When they stopped, she opened her eyes as she was gently lowered to the ground. She stood shakily, "Thanks." She muttered, "Still can't get use to that sensation." She nodded thanks again, and opened the door, stepping inside. She looked for Cassie first, seeing how Master (should she call him that?) Caius had roughly grabbed her yesterday. She gasped, Cassie looked miserable and…abused. "My god, Cassie! What did he do to you?!" she ran over to her friend and gently grabbed her friend's hand, noticing her wince. She now sported even more bruises, her arm was in a make-shift cast and she had bandages everywhere. And some of the bandages were stained with blood.

She tried to shrug un-painfully, "No…it's fine." She moved her hands slowly, "See?"

Mara pushed up her glasses, "Cassie. You came here looking like you're about to cry. Spill it already."

Cassie open her eyes wide in shock, trying to hold back the tears, "Sorry." She muttered, a tear leaking it out, she tried to wipe it away unsuccessfully. Ari lifted a finger and gently wiped it away, "Tell me, Cassie. What did he do to you?"

"He-He'll overhear." Cassie stuttered out, "That'll be bad."

"Hnnn," Ari said in thought, "Give me a second." She walked towards the door and peaked out, looking for Demetri and Alec. "Guys! Come here for a second!"

They ran over, "Yes?" Demetri asked, looking for an intruder, spotting none, he frowned, "What is it?"

"Can you guys hear us talk in there?"

"Well….yes." Alec replied, puzzled, "You are not planning a coup are you? I'll tell you now, it's futile."

She rolled her eyes, "No, but if I, err, we were to talk about your Masters, you wouldn't mind would you?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Depends on what you're talking about. Planning to murder them?"

"No. Your master Caius beat up Cassie. So we're going to do girl-gossip and imaginary castration of him." She lowered her voice, "And we may or may not talk about…attractive men."

Demetri rolled his eyes again at the human, Ari's, antics. "You can do as you want, I know that as humans, being stuck here isn't exactly a walk in the park, just be careful of what you say."

"And you won't tell any of the Masters?"

"Well, Aro will know by a touch of a hand, and unless it's serious or considered a threat, we won't say a thing." Demetri replied.

"Demetri!" Alec hissed quietly, too quiet for Ari to hear, "You know how Master Caius will get angry!"

"Let them talk," Demetri replied back, equally as quiet, "Why bother?"

"Uhh, if you haven't heard the rumors, then—"

"Alec!" Demetri snapped, "I'm well aware of the rumors!"

Alec sighed, "All right." He turned to Ari, "We'll keep it a secret. But know your boundaries."

She gave him a dazzling, dimpled smile, "Of course!" she said happily before slamming the door in their faces, "OH wait!" she opened it again sheepishly, "Sorry for slamming the door, okay, going to close it _gently_ now." This time the door shut more quietly, still, in the faces of the vampires.

"WHAT. Was. THAT?" Alec asked, in awe. "Did she just—?"

"Yeah…she's weird alright. I don't think the castle is going to be the same ever again, not with these three here."

**Sorry, is it a bit short? I'm super busy right now with [school] work and stuff. Stress is killing me here. Leave a nice review, and like before, I apologize if my characters come off as mary-sue to you! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. (I wish I did, but mehhhhhhh, I don't know if I can handle all of those fan-people. Actors….I can understand. Especially Carlisle, Emmett, Caius, Aro and Marcus….but. GAH, they already belong the world of Fanfiction~~~~!)**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS: YourEnchantingDesire, guest (Tanya), and .Mistress92**

**-LoL Guest-reviewer, wasn't asking for your name since people are usually uncomfortable with that, but why don't you have a fanfic-account?! It's like the BEST. Ever. A Fanfic Account.**

**Thank You For the favorites:** **Shar82204 and purplesweet2 (purplesweet2, also thank you for the author/story alerts and author favorites)**

Chapter 5

Ari shut the door, "Okay guys, they said they'd keep a secret!" she grinned happily, "Knew I could trust them."

"Yeah, but they said if we talk too far then…" Mara made a motion with her fingers across her neck, "…death."

Ari rolled her eyes, "Okay, out with it Cassie. Why are you staying with the bastard anyways?"

"Ari! Don't call a vampire king a bastard!" Mara reprimanded, "Even if he's beat Cassie—in which case, he's incorrect to do so and deserves death, we don't know what we're inviting to our door step if we call him a bastard."

"Who cares? He hit Cassie," Ari complained, "Bastard! Fool! Dumbass! Idiot!" she began muttering.

Cassie shook her head, "Ugh, you Ari, never change. Well Caius, the damn bastard, got a little rough with me because of the whole thing yesterday. He slapped me around a bit, telling me how a pet isn't supposed to be thinking of other men and stuff."

Ari lit up, "Wait. He doesn't want you to think of other men?" she grasped Cassie's hands and leaned forward, "Could it mean that…?"

"Ari, I'm pretty sure he doesn't think of me that way." Cassie replied, a little red around the cheeks.

"Well, it's not impossible. Judging by how furious he looked over you speaking of a male name or even thinking of you-know-who, it's possible." Mara replied, taking off her glasses to wipe clean, one of her nervous habits.

"G-Guys…okay, first off, he's like a God, okay? Hot, sexy, and need I say more?" Cassie whispered quietly, "He's like a hot angry god."

"You so have hots for that guy." Ari said pointedly, "Though Caius –the damn bastard—isn't my type, I could see how he is yours."

"Is this like one of those guy-beats-girl-girl-stays-quiet-guy-realizes-he-loves-her-and-confesses-to-her stories?" Mara asked, "If you want advice, take it from this book…" she dug out a book from her messenger bag, "It's about this Saxon guy who like captures these Vikings and tries to deny his love for this girl whose is a Viking, so he like tries to ignore her and treat her terrible, but his lust gets the better of him and he ends up falling in love with her."

"….Mara, we aren't in the Saxon-Viking period anymore," Cassied rolled her eyes, "Still, my mom told me I should never like a guy who beats me."

"True that. My brothers told me that too."

"Same here."

A silence fell upon them, "Well," Ari began, "Let's re-establish what facts we have: Caius is a jerk. An asshole who deserves to be sniffing and eating dirt. What about you Mara?"

Mara blushed and began wiping her glasses again, "W-Well…Marcus is very nice. The other day he let me have some tea. He didn't drink any, but it was very good tea. And we just read in silence for the rest of the day. He doesn't talk as much as the day before. I asked him a few things here and there, but he seems a bit cold yesterday noon and this morning."

"Speaking of which, who brought you guys?" Ari asked, "Demetri and Alec brought me here."

"Marcus brought me here," Mara replied, "I woke up early, so we walked at a human's pace here. It's a very long walk by the way, from his quarters to the library."

"Well, as you can guess, Caius hauled me here. Literally." Cassie muttered, "I was sleeping after I passed out after being slapped for like the billionth time last night."

"THAT DAMN BASTARD!" Ari leapt to her feet. "How many times did he hit you Cassie?! Say it! It's not fair if you have to suffer!"

Cassie smiled, "Ari, you little 5" 1 monster, it's fine. Not like I haven't been in a couple of fights here and there before you know."

"Yeah, but Cassie, before it was human boys our age. That guy is like a billion years old _and_ he's a vampire— they're super strong!"

Cassie waved it off, "Stop talking about me." She said, embarrassed, "Let's hear about you, Miss Aria!"

Ari was caught off guard, "What do you want to hear about…?"

"Umm, hello, your experience with Aro?" Cassie replied, "Where have you been? You started the whole let's-talk-about-the-kings thing!"

"Well, yesterday, we went into his wife's garden and he gave me a camera. He left me alone with Felix and Demetri, and I just took pictures. Then I began taking pictures of them—"

"Wait! THEY let you take pictures of them?! What!"

"Well, under the promise that I wouldn't show any other human…besides those the Volturi know of or are aware of vampire existence."

"Oh, so what's this Felix and Demetri like?" Cassie pressed, "Cute?"

Ari laughed, "Isn't every vampire hot?" Ari joked, "Okay, well it depends on your type that attracts you or whatever, but…. Felix is a bit short—he's still taller than me sadly, and he's got that like…tough guy yet teddy bear attitude, you know? Demetri…he acts real cold at first, 'cause he's wary of people, but once you get beneath that, he's really nice too."

"Gee, you're lucky." Mara said, "I either with you guys, Marcus, his study, or his room. If he's not there then it's usually Alec and Heidi or Chelsea." Mara replied, thinking about the past events.

"You get three guards?" Ari asked, shocked, "Gee, you're sooo lucky!"

"Alec is nice you know, he reminds me of my little brother who acts way to mature for his age." Mara replied, "You know, he was guarding me the other day, until he was rotated over to you. He's really quiet at times, but his thinking is just incomprehensible! He's super smart, but he's kind of got a sister complex."

Ari and Cassie burst out laughing, "He's got a sis complex?" she chuckled, "I'm not surprised. I haven't seen Jane yet, but…"

"Actually, Jane was guarding me the other day." Cassie interrupted, "She's got the whole brother thing going on too. She doesn't talk much, but I could tell she felt bad about what Caius did to me. I think it was her who cleaned and wrapped my wounds. I got to speak to her two nights ago, she's really interesting."

"Ehhh, looks like we all made really interesting friends. You know what," Ari exclaimed, "One of these days we should have a picnic and we can take a lot of model pictures. Dude, we should start our own magazine or vampire newspaper. How cool would that be?!"

Mara shook her head, "Oh Ari, let's not put our heads in the clouds just yet. While we have freedom, Cassie certainly does not. Don't you see how one of the vampire kings does not appreciate her thinking or even looking at the opposite gender?" Mara sighed, "If only…"

Cassie grimaced, "Maybe if I stay on my best behavior, he'll let me out to help you guys a bit," she replied, thinking about the possibilities, "I think it may work."

"Cassie, for the sake of yourself, just stay good. I don't want to see another bruise on you."

"Meh. It's fine," she shrugged, "While it hurts, I'm not going to let a petty vampire get in the way of achieving our dreams…."

"I worry for you," Aria muttered under her breath, "All right. As much as I'd love to sit here and talk, I'm headed to the gardens. What about you guys?"

"Can I come with you?" Mara asked, "I kind of want to see the gardens."

"Yeah, same here," Cassie piped up, "Not leaving you alone, buddy."

Ari rolled her eyes, "Mara you can probably go," she began, trailing her eyes over to Cassie, "Though Cassie, I'm not sure about how that bastard would feel if…"

"Let him cry." She announced, "I could give a flying shit about him. Besides, at most, I'll be admiring beauty of nature not men. Never will understand why he's so damn possessive. He doesn't even own me."

"All right…your death if he gets mad." She said, standing up. She brushed off the imaginary dust particles off her jeans and smiled, "Follow me." She walked to the door of the study and there waiting, was Alec and Demetri. "Umm, we're going to the gardens now, can we?"

"I don't know if Master Aro will allow others." Alec replied hesitantly as his sister and Felix joined him.

"You should be careful, Cassidy," Jane replied looking at the bruised girl with concern, "Master Caius won't like that you've left the study."

"Oh please," Cassie snorted, "Caius can only keep me cooped up in a library for oh-so-long."

"Be careful, then…" Jane could offer no further advice. Her business was to only watch over the humans, not intervene. As long as they came back without a scratch it was fine. No bites, no venom, nothing. She found it ironic that Master Caius would give such an order. He was hitting her and bruising her and yet, he was order her to watch over Cassidy to make sure she didn't get injured when he wasn't around.

"I don't know about this Cassie," Ari muttered worriedly, "I don't want him beating you up…"

"Beh." Cassie said, making a face, "Who gives a shit about him? Nothing but a bastard the way he acts."

"Cassie." Mara warned, "Don't speak badly, you don't know whose listening!"

"Aww, be quiet Mara," Cassie replied rolling her eyes, "Marcus is nice to you, but Caius is a plain bastard. Besides, Caius is out today. He told me to "behave" well as "his pet" since he was going to town to snack on someone. It's a semi-cloudy day today apparently."

"So that's why you're willing to call him a bastard and all so loud," Ari said grinning, she began walking, "All right!" she marched forward, in the direction she last remember walking with Aro in. She paused for a moment, turned around, cocking an eyebrow and said, "Oh yeah, and you guys are my models for today." She did a quick glance at all of them, grinning at Demetri's groan of protests. "Something the matter Demetri?"

"Nothing…" he uttered, "Just nothing." He sighed, today was going to be another long day. But maybe just maybe with so many people to take pictures of, he'd be free to slowly sneak off to where he could still guard her and she couldn't find him. Boy was he wrong.

** A/N: Sorry that it's so short! Unfortunately, I have no time whatsoever during this week with school and well, Lunar New Years. I'm thinking about updating once every two weeks instead of every week, but I hate it when people do that because sometimes it just leaves you hanging, you know? SO I'm going to try to dedicate maybe like an hour everyday to write, but time is against be right now…sooo…. I apologize in advance. Leave a nice review and once again, I will apologize if my characters come off as Mary- sue to you (and you hate 'em or something.). J **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did (especially because of Emmett, Carlisle, Aro, Caius and Marcus.**

**Thank You to the following reviewers: YourEnchantingDesire, Savysnape7, .Mistress.92, and guest**

**Thank You to new favorites: purplesweet2 **

**Thank You for the new alerts: purplesweet2 and Kitaluv**

CHAPTER 6

Ari laughed as she laid sprawled on the grass, the wind blowing, bird chirping, and everything just seemed perfect. Demetri and Felix refused to lay in the grass with her, something about being on their guard. She had snorted at that, this was the private gardens , who would have dared ventured here with the intent to cause harm or to kill? Alec had long joined Jane and they had been set to observe Cassie who was napping loudly in the fields, several dozen yards away. Ari sighed her snores were deafening. Mara had chosen to take a nap as well, under the shady trees with Santiago watching over her. 'Typical Mara,' she said sarcastically, 'Napping whenever and wherever she could under the shady trees.' Mara was unique in Ari's perspective. She slept a lot and was really adept with nature. One time they had gotten lost in the woods and Mara had been the one to find the way back, and she had said it was a goat-like person who had helped her find a way to go home. Cassie had howled with laughter and Ari had snorted. Goat-like person. Then again, Mara always had had a knack with wild living things. She shook her head and sighed when she heard a seething voice and a person casting a shadow over her, she opened her eyes in shock.

"Why are they in the gardens?" he asked, clenching his fists.

"Y-You said…I could come here…" Ari said, sitting up, her hair tangled with loose grass strands.

"You said "I"," he replied, his eyes darkening, "meaning only you."

"But…you said Sulpicia would have wanted people to see the garden," she tried to protest, feeling bold.

He yanked her up sharply, ignoring her cry of pain, his eyes dark with anger, "Did you ask my permission?"

"N-No…but you weren't here…" she replied, dangling a foot off the ground. Her wrists hurt from his hold. "So I just…"

"So you just invited them? This is my WIFE's garden. You do not merely invite anyone." He growled.

"Brother, I apologize for my charge's actions. I will correct her when she is awake." Marcus said, coming up to his enraged brother. He had picked up Mara bridal-style, with her still sleeping contently in his arms. "I must go now. Do try not to be too rough." With that, he flitted off leaving Aro and her alone.

"I must get going as well." Caius replied, "I'll see to it the human learns her place later. He nodded to Cassie before running to her, giving her a kick and hearing her protest. "Wake up human." He sneered. Cassie grumbled and yelled obscenities at him, before she too, was yanked away and into the castle.

"Please don't hurt Cassie!" Ari sputtered out as loudly as she could, tears falling. "Please!" Unaware if Caius could still hear her or not, she turned to Aro, begging him. "Don't hurt them! I beg you!"

He smiled coldly at her, "You are in no position to ask anything of me." He replied, tightening his grip and ignoring her protests once again.

"P-P-Pl-Please let go." She whimpered. "Y-You're hurting me…" she began crying. It hurt. So bad.

As if he had awaken from a stupor, he dropped her, as she crumpled to the floor, holding her injured and most likely bruised wrist, "Aria…I…" he trailed off.

"Bye." She said, as she race for the door, she was shocked. How could he? He was so nice, and now, all of sudden, he…he hurt her. He had said before he wanted everyone to admire Sulpicia's gardens. So she had let Cassie and Mara in, hoping he would be pleased at how she was showing off his dead wife's garden. There was another point. He considered his wife still with him and that had made her feel a twinge in her heart. She had suspicions, but wasn't sure. She would have to ask Mara, the love expert, but for now, she could do nothing but let tears roll out of her eyes. She ran to her, err, Aro's room and went inside, slamming and locking the wooden door shut, and threw herself on the bed, crying.

**Aro POV**

He had just come back from a pleasant afternoon with his brothers in Volterra. Not only where they able to feed off fresh humans outside their castle, but enjoy watching human interactions. Well it was only him that enjoyed it. Marcus looked slightly bored and Caius, well, he detested humans. To top it off, they had met a vampire who had some information on the Romanians. He smiled at the thought. Though the whole time, he had been slightly worried with leaving Aria alone. It would be her first day waking up without seeing him; she probably would have been scared. He decided to see her later, to appease her fears. He returned to the castle fairly quickly, sniffing the air for her scent. The gardens. He smiled, so she was enjoying Sulpicia's gardens today. He flitted off, noting that his brothers were following as well. 'Weird,' he thought, 'I told them to go their charges.' He sniffed the air again for their charges, noting that they were with…Aria. He felt an uncontrollable fury break out and wash over him. They were with her. In Sulpicia's gardens. He saw red as he saw her lay comfortably on the grass with Demetri and Felix standing nearby, watching over her. He noted the other two girls were asleep as well. He ran at vampire speed over to Aria and looked at her, taking in her shocked expression. He could barely hear what she was saying. "Why are they in the gardens?" he asked, clenching his fists.

"Y-You said…I could come here…" Ari said, sitting up, her hair tangled with loose grass strands. She looked disheveled, though beautifully so.

"You said "I"," he replied, his eyes darkening, "meaning only you." He didn't understand why he was so angry, but she was beginning to overstep her boundaries. So she had most likely thought he was easily manipulated by his kindness to her.

"But…you said Sulpicia would have wanted people to see the garden," she tried to protest, feeling bold.

He yanked her up sharply, ignoring her cry of pain, his eyes dark with anger, "Did you ask my permission?"

"N-No…but you weren't here…" she replied, dangling a foot off the ground. Her wrist hurt from his hold of her. "So I just…"

"So you just invited them? This is my WIFE's garden. You do not merely invite anyone." He growled. He didn't understand why, but he just didn't want a lot of people in the garden when Aria was there. Afterwards, it was fine, but when she was there, no one else besides him and maybe a couple of guards, would be allowed there. He felt a strange, almost ancient-like monster stir within him, tugging at something. Something. What was the something? He pondered. His brothers said something to him as they flitted off with their charges, but he paid no mind to them, but to only the human before him.

"Please don't hurt Cassie!" Ari sputtered out as loudly as she could, tears falling. "Please! Don't hurt them! I beg you!"

He smiled coldly at her, "You are in no position to ask anything of me." He replied, tightening his grip and ignoring her protests once again. He felt like a bastard, but she deserved it, he had decided. For intruding on their private space. Their? Since when was it their? It was Sulpicia and his, not Aria and his, so why did he?

"P-P-Pl-Please let go." She whimpered. "Y-You're hurting me…" she began crying. She looked like she was in mortal pain.

As if he had awaken from a stupor, he dropped her, as she crumpled to the floor, holding her injured and most likely bruised wrist, "Aria…I…" he trailed off. He didn't know what to say. What demon had possessed him into doing so? He could only stare at her in horror of himself, though his physical mask gave nothing away.

"Bye." She had said, before sprinting for the door.

"Wait…Aria! I…" Aro trailed off as she disappeared, he sighed. What had he done? He didn't understand why he didn't want her friends here. Maybe because it was Sulpicia's place. Maybe because the garden still held lingering memories for him that he did not want others intruding upon. 'No one besides Aria,' he thought grimly. 'Why though?' Even before she came, the guards did not go into the gardens despite the fact they were allowed to. It was a simple known fact that the offer was only out of courtesy. Those who had failed to hear the double meaning had extensive punishments ladled out of them. He quickly ran to his room, hearing her cry inside. He held up a hand, intending to knock, but paused. Why was he going to console her? She had done him wrong. Not him who had done her wrong. He lowered his hand and walked away from the door, proceeding to the throne room where Demetri, Alec, Jane, Felix and Santiago stood, awaiting their punishments. He sat down, his face relieved of any emotion. "I trust you know why you are here?"

"Yes Master…" Jane said, bowing, "We disobeyed your orders." The others nodded in agreement before bowing as well, offering their apologies.

"Then what, pray tell, do you think your punishments should be?" he asked, resting his cheek on his right slightly clenched fist.

"Whatever you decided, Master." Jane replied, her small frame shaking with fear.

His eyes narrowed, they deserved the worst punishment he could come up with besides death. He opened his mouth to speak of their verdict, and yet….he couldn't do it. He couldn't harm them. It was Aria's fault. Yes. It was Aria's. No need to punish his loyal guards over her. "You may leave," he said tiredly, "No punishment this time as you were simply doing your order of protecting the girls from harm. If they chose to wander into the gardens, you would have had to go there as well to protect them." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand, noting their shocked expressions. He would ignore Aria until she apologized to him. Yes. He could wait, he had all of eternity.

**ARIA POV**

Aria hiccupped into the silk bed sheets, sniffling as snot came out of her nose. She sat up and went to the bathroom, washing her face clean of her tear stains and snot. She paused for a moment, looking up into the mirror and noticed her red blood-shot like eyes. She shook her head clear of the thoughts as it came back to her. That wasn't the Aro she knew. That was….someone else. She wiped away the coming tears and blew her nose. She wanted to blame him for making her cry, but it wasn't his fault. It was hers. It was her fault for bringing so many people to his wife's sacred garden. She was lucky to even be allowed permission to be there. Rubbing her face dry of tears and snot, she stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards the door, calming herself. She could do this. She stepped out, seeing Demetri, "Can I see Aro right now?" she asked quietly.

He didn't look at her, "Yes." He replied, "Follow me."

She followed behind him quietly, "I…I'm sorry I got you in trouble." She said, staring into his back.

He sighed, "It's fine Aria," he said softly, "I should have warned you better."

"Oh Demetri, you know it was me. I should have known that Aro didn't really want a lot of people there at once. It was his wife's gardens afterall." She paused, "And it still is his wife's garden." They then continued their walk in silence, comforting each other silently that it would be alright. Ari was right. Demetri was just like an older brother to her. They walked up the door and Demetri pushed it open, gesturing for her to walk in first. She gave him a small smirk when she noticed his small mock bow. As she stepped into the room, her smirk fell, leaving her face emotionless. She looked up towards Aro, noticing his cold, hard glare at her.

"What do you want?" he asked, coldly, his red eyes boring into her. Personally, he had been smiling inside. So she had folded sooner than he expected. She needed him.

"I…I'm sorry," she stuttered out tears leaking again. 'Damn tears, stop coming.' She wiped them away, sniffling.

He couldn't stand it. Her tears. He felt that tug again. "Stop your needless crying." He snapped. He got up, walked over to her and lifted his hand, wiping her cheek. Her tears felt so warm on his skin, and yet it felt painful. Why? "I am sorry for being angry but you must know that is my wife's garden."

"I…I won't invite anyone ever again." She said, not looking him in the eyes. "It was my fault."

He let his hand fall away from her face and to his side, he turned back to his throne, "It is fine. Next time I just ask me." He said, sitting down, "You're excused."

She looked up in surprise, "What…no punishment? Nothing?" she asked, astonished.

He smirked, "Did you really think you'd get off that lightly?"

Her smile dropped, "No." she said dejectedly, "So…what's my punishment?"

"Leave. You will find out later." He told her, dismissing her with a wave and resuming his stoic stance on his throne again.

She left, feeling more confused. He was so nice to her, but at the same time, he could turn ugly. He was just like a master puppeteer. Dance to the tune he wants and you'll be fine. Dance not to the correct tune, and the play turns ugly. She nodded a thanks to Demetri as he reopened the door and guided her back to Aro's room. "Demetri? What do you think my punishment will be?"

He shrugged, "I know little of the human punishments," he replied, "Sorry, you'll have to ask Gianna….we rarely keep humans around for long."

She nodded to him, "Thanks." Closing the door, she went inside, smelling the smells of the food in the air. She ate quickly, brushed her teeth, changed her clothes and hopped into the bed. It was cold. So cold for the summer. Then again, this summer wasn't that warm anyways. Her teeth slightly clattered at the air around her. She closed her eyes and quickly went to sleep.  
_

ARO POV  
Aro grinned triumphantly as she left. He had won and it hadn't even taken that long. "Felix." He called out and the man stepped out immediately, bowing.

"Yes, Master?" Felix said, his voice slightly hesitating. He was nervous. Was he, Felix Volturi, going to be the deliverer of the punishment to Aria? If he had been human, he would have cried.

"See to it that you move Miss Aria to the dungeons in her sleep. Do not give her any luxury items from the room—give her a simple blanket and pillow we have stored in the dungeons. That is all you will give her." He replied, smirking at the cringe the vampire gave. "Is something the matter, Felix?"

"N-No…Master." Felix said, his red eyes adverting from Aro's.

"Hmmm," Aro tsked, He extended his hand, "Felix."

Felix slowly stood up, a human's pace, fearing what Aro would find in his thoughts. He touched Aro's hand, awaiting punishment himself. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see his Master's displease in Felix's emotional attachment to Aria.

Aro frowned, "Go." He said to Felix, frowning. What as the matter with him? Felix had become blurry as well. He couldn't read Felix's thoughts well anymore. He only saw snippets of what Felix thought now. Why? It was just like the three girls. 'Could it be?' he thought, 'That Miss Cassidy's gift extends to vampires? Those that come in contact with her would become unreadable was well?' He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 'Well, no matter. Felix would never betray the Volturi. He would never betray me.' Satisfied with his self-answer, he grinned. After being punished in the dungeons, she would forever obey him. He was sure of it.

Felix POV

Felix Volutri was terror stricken as he headed to the dungeons to prepare her cell. He was to put Aria into the dungeons. It was unbearably cold there, even to vampires who could not feel temperatures well. Aria was human, she would surely feel it. On top of that, Master had said nothing but a blanket and pillow. He checked the cupboards nearby, wrinkling his nose at the smell. A moldy blanket and pillow. Surely Master Aro wouldn't? No. This was Master Aro. No one was in his heart besides Mistress Sulpicia. Aria had almost, just almost wormed her way into his dead heart, and yet, a fatal mistake led her to being cut out of his heart. He grabbed the pillow and blanket and set it onto the wooden bench. It would have to serve as a bed. He startled backwards when he noted that the wood was moist, and something was falling on his head, he looked up. Water. Water was dripping from the ceilings. Was it even possible? He sighed. There was even a window to let the cold draft come in. How on earth would Aria survive? Perhaps he could beg the Master to let her out in a day or two. He ran back up, meeting Demetri half-way. "Master Aro has said to escort Aria to the dungeons. She is to stay there for… an indefinite amount of time."

Demetri raised an eyebrow, "Did the Master at least hint how much time she would be there for? Besides indefinite?" he asked.

"No. But most likely it'll be for a week. You know how punishments go." Felix said, his hands turned into fist. "I…I'm worried for Aria."

"Worried?" Demetri repeated, "Why?"

"You haven't seen the dungeons yet. It's dripping water Demetri. Dripping. Water." He paused, "And her blanket and pillow is moldy and thin. There is a window letting a draft through—"

"Good god! I get it!" Demetri raised his hands up in surrender. "Want to beg the Master to let her off after a couple of days?"

"You just read my mind don't you, Demetri?" Felix muttered sarcastically. He reached the Master's bedroom door, and opened it. Aria was sleeping comfortably in the Master's bed, her vulnerability naked like a newborn babe. He frowned at Aria's lack of clothing. "Do you think the Master will know if we add more clothes to her?"

"You mean…?"

"Master said to escort her to the dungeons with no luxury items. I'm sure he meant she could wear some clothes." Felix whispered quietly back, "So let's dress her up real good."

"….All right…" Demetri sighed resignedly, this was probably the least he could do. He wasn't disobeying any orders. It's just Aria would go to the dungeons in a bit more clothing than she had put on. Felix ran to her little suit-case and began pulling out clothes. He tossed a sweater, sweatpants, bathrobe, socks and gloves to Demetri.

"Help me put it on." Felix gently lifted the girl up, gesturing with his head for Demetri to put the clothes on.

Demetri blushed, "You don't mean—?"

"JUST. HURRY. UP. AND. DO. IT." Felix hissed a bit louder, causing the girl to groan a little. She smacked her lips a couple times and muttered something incoherently before snuggling into his arms again, slightly shivering. Demetri panicked and vampire-speed dressed her. He nodded to Felix when he was done, who lifted her and carried her to the dungeon at a vampire's pace. He placed her gently on the hard wooden bench. "Good luck, Ari…you'll need it." He kissed her forehead for good luck, ignoring the smirk Demetri gave at his childish kiss. He exited, "Shut up Demetri, I feel for her of a sister."

Demetri continued smirking, "It's just I never expected you to be all…wishy-washy. Felix Volutri. The. Brute." He replied.

"Tell me you do not feel anything for her." Felix hissed at him.

"I…I feel for her as a sister as well…" Demetri looked to the ground. "But…I don't know. It's still too early for me to say anything. I feel the need to protect her and believe me; this is harder on me than it looks. Though I hate having to pose for her, it was fun I guess."

"I just hope Aria comes out of this safe." Felix whispered quietly, their footsteps echoing in the halls.

**A/N: End…JK. So I'll update again next week…hopefully :D I will apologize again if my characters seem Mary-sue to you…and yup, leave nice review if you ****want)! Happy (late) Valentines day! (Just on the side, no one hates me for what I just wrote in the above chapter right? ****)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did (especially because of Emmett, Carlisle, Aro, Caius and Marcus.)**

**Thank You to the following reviewers: guest, purplesweet2, pretty-little-liar-girl70, and YourEnchantingDesire**

**Thank You for the new alerts: lunalyne**

Chapter 7

**ARIA POV**

Aria woke up with a start. It was so cold. "W-Where is this place?!" she stuttered out with cold, she gripped her sides, shivering. She looked before her, noticing this was not Aro's room. The stones were ice cold, her "bed" was a simple wooden board. Her blanket was thin and her pillow was rock hard. Both of them were smelly, most likely of mold.

"This place, my dear," a voice called out from behind, "Is the dungeons."

She turned, "Aro!" she cried, "Why—?"

"Your punishment of course," he replied, feeling slightly pained at the fact that he had to punish her. But it was for the best. She needed to learn he wasn't 100% nice. "You will remain here for a week."

"P-Please let me out," she stuttered out, "it's so c-c-cold…"

"Well it should be, seeing as the temperatures are at 35 degrees right now." He replied. Why did he feel so bad for punishing her? Her shivering body made him almost tempted to just forget everything and whisk her back upstairs and under the covers where she would have been warm. 'Damn it, Aro,' he thought to himself, 'Stop it. Her wellbeing is of no concern of you. She is your charge. Even Caius didn't treat his charge as well as you!' He grappled with himself, while a shivering and miserable looking Aria looked at him. He turned and left, "I will let you out in a week."

Ari stared at his retreating form, hearing his footsteps echo against the hard stone floor. Ari turned to the barred window, stepping into the small sunlight, she reached over and grabbed the thin blanket and wrapped it around herself. She would survive this. She closed her eyes and imagined herself in a warm room, a fireplace was going and she was just fine. A cough interrupted her imaginary dream and she opened her green eyes to stare at the interrupter. "F-Fe-Felix." She stuttered out.

"I'm sorry…Master Aro…" he began, upset by her shivering condition.

"It's fine," she replied, "He's the boss after all. You can't go against your boss."

"But…I….you….you're cold," he finally said, his eyes casted towards the floor.

"I'm not blaming you." She replied, sighing. "I would never."

He lifted his eyes and stared at her in silence, "….I tried to dress you in more clothes. Demetri and I tried, but…there was only so much clothes…" he finally said.

"I know," she replied, blushing. "I think I should be embarrassed, but at this point, quite frankly, I'm thankful for the extra clothes. Plus, you got my woolen socks too. I use these socks for cold weather."

"Oh." He replied, allowing the silence to fall upon them like a heavy blanket. He repositioned himself in front of her door.

**2 DAYS LATER**

Ari sneezed while standing in the sunlight, hoping to soak in what little warmth she could. She rubbed her arms, trying to ease the goosebumps. Then hell broke loose and she began coughing. She felt terrible after coughing, her body shook as if it was retching her soul out. She wiped away the little snot that had come out from her sneezing and went to her "bed" and laid down. She would need to rest.

**FELIX + ARO POV**

"Master, Miss Aria's condition is turning very…." He paused, searching for the right word, "delicate. She is sneezing and coughing. Anymore of this and she may become sick." He was slowly watching her deteriorate in the damp and cold dungeons. He felt so guilty.

"She has but 5 days left," Aro replied, feeling a slight twinge. He had not visited her since last time. Felix came daily to report her condition, but slowly, Aro wanted to know more. What was she doing in her free time? Was she eating enough down there? Was she lonely? Sad? Angry? 'Damn it, Aro,' he thought angrily to himself, 'Stop thinking of her.'

"Master?" Felix said, raising his voice. "Can't you please let Aria out, I think she has learned her lesson."

Aro narrowed his gaze, "And why do you call her by her name?" he asked calmly, though he was seething inside, "You speak as though you are familiar with her."

Felix stiffened, "Well, Master," he chose his words carefully, "You see, I guard Aria often, so I have gotten to know her better."

"I see." Aro replied, thinking wistfully. 'Damn! I shouldn't have let Felix guard her! I knew he would get all sentimental over her. What to do?' He asked himself. Felix was going to become a big obstruction is his breaking of Aria. Felix was asking to release her from the dungeons, showing his developing care for the girl. Then he got it. "Felix, I relieve you of your post of guarding Aria."

"M-Master?" Felix repeated, shocked. No! He couldn't leave Aria. Not when she was getting ill.

"You are assigned to Cassidy, Caius's charge." Aro replied, waving his hand towards the scowling Caius.

"I don't want him near my pet." Caius said sharply. "Heidi is enough."

"Now, now." Aro soothed, smiling innocently, "Take Felix. He will guard Cassidy well. I heard she has been giving you a little bit of trouble?"

"If you call taking my ink pots and smashing them against the wall a "little trouble"," he replied, emphasis on the "little trouble" and continued further, "And using an eating utensil—a knife—to slash my clothes a "little trouble" as well. Not to mention, she also destroyed a few priceless vases dating back to 500 B.C.E., but if you call that a "little bit of trouble" then no, she hasn't done much."

Aro smirked. "You definitely need Felix. He'll keep in her line."

"No need." Caius said calmly, "I already punished her, but I suppose any chance I get to hurt her more is fine." He drew his gaze over to Felix, glaring at him, "Do not touch the pet. Do you understand? You are to simply report her actions to me. I will punish her accordingly."

"Can…Can I at least go say goodbye to Aria, Masters?" Felix said quietly, his gaze casted to the floor.

"No." Aro replied, "We have given an order, do you plan to disobey?"

"No…Master." Felix said bitterly, before bowing his head. He retreated out of the throne room and towards Master Caius's rooms. He could already hear the screaming echoes of the human girl, Cassidy, inside. She was yelling bloody murder. He sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Aro looked at Felix's retreating form triumphantly, he was gone. If he removed Aria's source of strength—her pillar of hope, then he would break her more quickly. Hopefully, she would know to never cross him again. He chuckled out loud, bringing his brothers' attentions to him.

"Aro?" Marcus asked, "What are you—?"

"Marcus, you fool," Caius snapped, "You have the gift—look into it. The bonds. It doesn't take a gifted person to see that our guard, Felix, has been charmed by Aro's human."

Hmm, Aro's human. His human. He liked the sound of that. He kept thinking of how miserable she was, how she was to submit to him. 'Oh yes' he thought, she would break to him and listen to him. Time was on his side afterall.

"…ro. Aro! ARO!" Caius bellowed. "Where is your head at?!"

"Hmm?" Aro smiled widely and clapped his hands together, rubbing them with anticipation, "Well, now that Felix is gone, I need to find a replacement to guard Aria."

"You really need to put one of our best guards to guard a human?" Caius spat questioningly.

Aro whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes at Caius, "You have Heidi guarding Cassidy, "he argued, "and now Felix."

"Bah!" Caius responded, "You threw Felix at me. Heidi was enough."

"And is Heidi not part of the Main Guard?" Aro asked calmly.

"…..She is." He admitted, "But Heidi guards to make sure the pet doesn't run away. I don't trust a regular guard member. Some of them still don't have complete control over themselves yet. Mix that with the pet's stupid temper is just inciting another war."

"Then that is why I want a Main guard as Aria's guard." Aro reasoned, "Is that not? I don't want a guard member that could potentially lose control."

"Caius, just let Aro have his guard," Marcus said tiredly, "You know well that once Aro makes up his mind, it would be easier to stop an earthquake then to stop him."

"All right. All right." Caius muttered, "Marcus! You just—…you just spoke and with an opinion too!"

"Is that unnatural brother, for someone to have an opinion?" Marcus asked calmly, though his voice contained a hint of sarcasm.

"N-No…" Caius muttered, settling back into his chair, "Well Aro? Who is it that you choose?"

"Hmmm, Jane has to stay in the throne room in-case of dangers. Renata has to stay as well." Aro tapped his chin thoughtfully. His eyes roamed over the cloaked vampires, awaiting his order. One vampire in particular, looked very hopeful. Too hopeful in fact. Demetri. "Demetri has other duties to do." Aro continued, watching the vampire's features fall into disappointment. So it wasn't just Felix. The chit of a girl had charmed Demetri, his best and most loyal tracker, of all the guard? Aria was turning dangerous. Damn it, he felt a pang in his heart to stop this. All of these vampire _males_ were looking at _his_ charge! He felt the urge to claim her, to mark her, to challenge any male who dared say otherwise. There was only one vampire left he could trust. "I suppose I'll go with Alec." He said as a small 13 year old figure came to stand before him, bowing. "You understand what to do, Alec?"

"Yes, Master." Alec said calmly, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Excellent. Go and guard Aria then." Aro said as the figure rose. "You understand not to make the same mistakes as Felix right? I do not appreciate a nosy guard. Let Aria have her punishment."

"Yes Master." Alec said, rising. He stepped out of the throne room and ran at a vampiric speed to the dungeons.

**MEANWHILE. FELIX POV.**

"Damn it!" Felix cursed. He had been relieved of his post. So Master Aro did not trust him anymore.

"Felix! Wait up!" Demetri yelled, racing up to him. "Alec has been designated as her guard."

"Oh great," Felix mumbled, "Of all the possible guards, she gets the most annoying, sister-complexed, sissy of them all."

"Alec knows her. He'll keep her safe enough." Demetri replied.

"Oh right. Yeah, Alec Volturi—most annoying brat ever would protect her. He only thinks of the Masters and his sister." Felix grumbled.

"He likes her you know." Demetri replied, walking at Felix's pace.

"He BLOODY likes her?" Felix repeated in a booming, angry voice.

"Like family. Like family." Demetri soothed him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a sister-complex too."

"I. DO. NOT. HAVE. A. BLOODY. SISTER. COMPLEX." Felix grounded out, letting his Roman accent take hold of him.

Demetri sighed sarcastically at Felix. "People who are in denial always deny the truth…" he trailed off, "But I suppose it's only given since you like her so much."

"Tell me you do not feel the same." Felix replied, "Speaking of which, why didn't you become her guard?"

"I think Master Aro knows I care for Aria as well." Demetri replied, the cheerfulness out of his tone. "He said I had other job though I have none of yet besides tracking down the killers of the Mistresses. Of course, it's hard, but I'm working on it. I suspect they have a scent masker or something."

"Hmmm. So Master Aro does not trust you either, huh?" Felix said thoughtfully. He paused as he had reached Master Caius's rooms, whom of which was housing a very irritable Cassidy. He knocked on the door and side-stepped when the door was yanked open and a vase came sailing through the door.

"Get outta here Caius!" an angry voice yelled. The figure appeared, and Felix noticed the frown etched on her face. "Oh. You aren't him."

Felix eyed her small frame. She was taller than Aria, but in terms of weight, there wasn't much of a difference. She had bruises left and right of her body and one of her arms was in a cast. Her blonde hair looked bright against her deep blue eyes. She was beautiful. "I am Felix Volturi, one of your new guards."

"Great." She muttered, and twisted her head back, yelling to someone inside, "Hear that Heidi, the bastard decided to send another person to watch me!"

"Cassie, I really think you should stop calling Master Caius a bastard—" the quiet voice of Heidi began. "He was born of noble birth and—"

"Good god! Don't go spewing in again about his post-vampire life. I don't care. The way he treats me is enough to make me call him a bastard."

"But—"

"No buts. Now. Come in Felix." Cassidy said, opening the door a bit wider and gestured for him to come in.

Felix and Demetri had opened their ruby eyes really big. This Cassidy was so…so similar to Aria. Though their paces were much different. Aria tended to think and ask opinions of others. Cassidy on the other hand, was all about action first and talking later. "R-Right." He said, stepping in. "Demetri is just accompanying me here."

Cassie wagged her eyebrows, "Accompanying you, eh?" she said, hinting at something.

"It's not that." He replied quickly. A little too quickly. "I was switched over from Aria to you."

Cassidy's eyes narrowed, "Where is Aria anyways? She hasn't come to the Study to meet Mara or me for the past two days."

"Err…about that…" he coughed, "Aria has been punished."

"What do you mean by punished?!" she shouted, pushing at him. "What has she done?! I'm the one who egged her on to let me go! Punish me instead!" She began shouting and raving, and Felix stood there, letting her do so. After a while she calmed a bit, and continued, "Well, what was her punishment?"

"In the dungeons, a week." he replied, not looking at her.

"WHOSE THE BLOODY BASTARD WHO PUT HER IN THE DUNGEONS?!" Cassidy yelled, pacing. "God damn it! Aria can't stand damp places, she gets sick really easily!"

"S-She does?" Felix repeated.

"Yeah. Once she starts coughing and sleeping a lot, it's when it's about to take a turn for the worst."

"She…was showing symptoms of that today." Felix said.

Cassidy swore. "How long until she gets out?" she asked angrily, pacing.

"….Five days." he replied.

"Five days." she repeated numbly. "She's got to tough it out for 5 days. Meanwhile, I'll contact Mara and we'll both be super sweet and good to the bastard and Marcus. If we do, I think we can sweeten 'em to convince them to let her out early. Hopefully."

Felix raised an eyebrow, "You just broke a vase. You really think Master Caius will let you off the hook?"

"I think if I call him Master, he'll be a bit nicer around. It'll probably take a few days of sweetening him up, but I've got to do it." She said, ignoring what he just said to her, she glanced towards the window, watching the clouds move across the sky, lost in thought.

**ARIA POV**

Aria opened her eyes, shivering. She quickly went to her makeshift bathroom and used it. "F-Felix?" she called out, after she was done, "Are you back?"

"I'm afraid, Felix has been removed of his position." a different voice replied, the voice was a bit lighter, more child-like. A voice that had not yet reached puberty, yet, had become a vampire. There was only two in the world, specifically in the Volturi—Alec and Jane.

"A-Alec?" she sputtered out, "Is that you Alec?"

There was a moment of hesitance, "Yes…I am Alec." He replied, not looking at her.

"Where is Felix?" she asked, "Is he on a mission?"

"No, he has been relieved of his post." Alec replied, "Master Aro ordered so."

"W-What? Felix didn't do anything wrong!" she protested quietly, feeling her strength leave her. Felix wasn't here and there was still another 5 days before she was released. He was her light in this. She had not seen any one save him and Gianna, who brought her food.

"….Felix is getting a bit too attached to you," Alec replied, sparing her from the truth, "He reported on your physical activities, but then overstepped his place and tried to begged for you to be released sooner."

"So because Felix begged on my behalf, he's being punished?" she repeated, shocked.

"Well….no, more like he called you by your given first name, and Master Aro didn't really like that and so Felix was punished." Alec replied, his eyes trained on the wall before him, though his ears were focused on her heartbeat. It was pumping louder, to a more fast, angry tone.

"So because he called me by Aria, which by the way, I encourage everyone to do," she said, "Felix was punished?!" She was angry. That wasn't fair for Felix. Felix was so nice, and he most definitely didn't deserve to be punished because of her.

"Yes." Alec replied. "The Masters make the rules, it was Felix's fault for not obeying them."

"Ummm, I don't ever recall your _Masters_ having rules about calling me names." She muttered, "Besides, what was Felix's punishment anyways?"

"He has been reassigned to your fellow human friend." Alec replied.

"Which one? Cassie or Mara?" she asked. If it was Mara, it'd most likely be a quiet guarding duty for Felix. If it was Cassie who was his charge, oh, well, he would have had a hard time. Throughout her 2 days here, Felix had supplied her with information on her friends through the "grapevine of Jane-Felix-Santiago".

"The blonde one. Master Caius's charge." He replied, unsure.

She groaned, "It's Cassie then," Ari muttered, "This isn't going to be good."

"Why not?" Alec asked, interested. Hmmm, humans were so interesting. This Cassie person sounded like a troublemaker.

"Well…Cassie's got a temper. She's going to try her hardest to figure out why she suddenly got Felix as a guard. And she's really loyal to her friends too. I don't think this is going to turn out well…"

"Well she won't be able to do anything against us vampires," Alec said without hesitance, "Though I am worried for the Masters' priceless artworks and pieces, Master Caius will keep his human in line."

"Excuse me, but," Ari paused, "that human you just referred to, is my friend. So don't call my friend a human. She has a name."

"Just rest human." He replied, still not looking at her, "Felix said you were turning ill. So sleep. Sleep will make you healthier."

She sighed. "All right." She muttered, "Good night then or good morning or good afternoon then." She replied, "I don't really know the time, so…"

"Just sleep already, human."

"Okay. 'Night then." She replied, laying down on her cot. Her eyes were heavy, heavy for sleep and a warm place to sleep in.

**A/N: Sorry again if you think it's short, annnnnd if you think the characters are too mary-sue for you.. I apologize. Leave a nice review if you want! Just a random note, I finally watched break dawn part 2…at first I was so….iffy 'cause like I heard all these things about it, but since I had time over the week/weekend, I watched it and lol…I'll leave my reaction to your imagination! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did because there are things I would add to it. Like my [OC] characters. Haha. **

**Thank You to a new story alert: ellenswim**

**Thank You to the following reviewers: YourEnchantingDesire, pretty-little-liar-girl70, and guest**

CHAPTER 8

**ALEC/ARO POV**

"Nothing is amiss, Master," Alec replied, not looking at his master, "4 days have passed since my assignment and….. the human has done nothing but repent." Whoops, he had almost slipped up. Almost. Calling Aria by her name. Thank god, he remembered to call her human.

"I see." Aro replied, entwining his fingers. "Is there anything else to report?"

"No Master."

"I see." He replied, "You may leave." Alec gave a bow and left. Damn it! Alec was reporting like he asked to. He wanted to know more. What of Aria's condition? Felix had last made it so….dramatic. Alec had reported that she had caused no trouble and that was it. He, Aro Volturi, couldn't just simply ask Alec of his condition. Why, that would have been scandalous! To ask of a human's health. Especially a human who had crossed him. It was only one more day. Then he would see to Aria.

**ALEC POV**

Alec walked calmly through the halls, lost in thought. How he wished he could have told Master Aro how Aria was. She was bedridden all day and could do nothing. In fact, Alec himself, had to go in and administer food to her. He grimaced at that. She didn't feel extremely warm or anything. Provided she had been coughing and sleeping a lot, but that was it.

"Alec!" a voice came to his ears, shouting.

He turned, it was Felix. He groaned. Felix hated him, but Felix had been seeking him out for the past 4 days ever since he had been relieved of his post of Aria-guarding. "Yes Felix?" he asked annoyed.

Felix glared at him. "Up it, pipsqueak." He commanded, "How is Aria doing?"

"You know, if you're asking for a favor," he began, "Shouldn't you be a bit more nice?" Felix glared at him and said nothing. "She's coughing and sleeping a lot. I had to force-feed her yesterday. And before you ask, no, she is not running a fever. She did not feel warmer than usual to me."

Felix began pacing, "She's probably turning sick," he said, not sparing Alec a glance, "If…If her condition turns worse will you tell me?"

"….Yes… I know. You along with Demetri, the two human girls, Jane, Gianna, and Santiago." He muttered sarcastically. Felix, Demetri, and the two girls he could understand. But Jane, Gianna and Santiago? They barely knew Aria. He knew it. Aria was a witch afterall. A witch with a magnetic ability to pull in people loyalties. "Do you even know why Jane, Gianna and Santiago even care for Aria?"

Felix stopped, "If you weren't so dumb, you would have known that Gianna worries for other humans in the castle the same, Santiago…well… Mara's worried and she's befriended him so he feels the duty to make sure that her friends are fine. Jane is likewise with Cassidy. She also admired Aria's loyalty to Cassidy by begging for her. Though it was of no use, but Jane was very inspired by that." He replied.

"I see." Alec replied, "And no other reason?"

"I don't know." He replied, "Go ask them yourself."

Alec shook his head, "No, it's fine. I have to return to my post anyways." He turned, leaving Felix standing in the big hallway, staring after him. It kind of felt nice to feel important to Felix since he carried the news. Felix had joined the Volturi a bit later than him, but Felix had more connections amongst the Main Guard. Alec never understood why, Felix, in his opinion, wasn't anything super special. He had no talent or gift, he was easily swayed by his emotional attachments, and he was too lenient sometimes. Sure he acted cold in front of the vampires facing trial, but under all that façade was just a kind man. Alec sighed, it didn't matter though, Felix was Felix, and Felix was family. He went down the steps of the dungeon and peeked into the cell, focusing his eyes on the girl laying inside. She was muttering something incoherently in her sleep. Was that normal for humans? Must be. He had heard that Isabella Cullen before she was changed to a vampire also muttered in her sleep. He turned back and faced forward, focusing on the walls before him.

**11:40 PM, 20 minutes to midnight and Aria's release from the dungeons!**

Alec swung open the gate leading to Aria's dungeon cell, there was only 20 minutes left. He would wake her and ask her to gather her little belongings and get ready to leave at precisely 12:00:00 AM. Master Aro had said to let her out after 7 days in the dungeons, and in 20 minutes that was what it was going to be—7 days. It wasn't Alec himself who had thought of the idea, personally he had thought of waiting till Aria woke up of her own accord and readied herself, not the opposite. But _noooo,_ Felix had thought up of a loophole in which he, Alec, would awaken her a bit early so she could get ready to go back up to the warmer rooms at exactly midnight. He called out to Aria, hearing her moan in her sleep. Her face looked flushed and she was sweating. 'Odd,' he thought, 'She told me it was cold so why….?' Quickly he nudged her shoulder with his hand, recoiling when his cold hand felt her really warm shoulder. Really warm. He felt her forehead. This wasn't right. Aria was a tad bit too warm right now. She moaned again, sweat sliding down the side of her face, and onto the pillow. He felt the pillow, it was extremely warm and moist. Not good. He quickly left her side, sprinting up the stairs, almost slamming into Felix.

"Watch where you're going, shorty." Felix growled at the younger man, err, boy. "It's not time to release Aria yet, why are you up here?"

Alec gulped visibly under the watchful eye of Felix. He was going to be in big trouble. "Aria….is running a bit of a fever…." He muttered, quietly, "I was going to go tell Master Aro."

Felix growled, "You don't go and leave a sick human behind!" He roughly shoved Alec from the dungeon door frame before sprinting in to find Aria himself. Damn it, damn him for trusting Alec.

Alec sat on his butt dumbfounded, he had just been shoved by Felix. His vampire side wanted to go find Felix and show him a thing or two, but he had a job. To report to Master Aro Aria's currently condition. He sprinted to the Throne room, throwing open the door, quickly rushing to bow before Master Aro. Master Caius and Master Marcus had most likely retired for the evening, due to the care of their human charges. "Master I have urgent news to report about the human!" he shouted, not leaving time for his master to reply, "The human has fallen sick! She's running a fever!"

Master Aro growled, "I told you to watch over her Alec!" he shouted, getting up from his chair, running for the dungeons. "What's her condition?"

"Fever, coughing, heavy sweating, and moaning." Alec replied smoothly, following his Master's pace. They continued in silence, towards the dungeons. Alec could only hope that Aria was going to be okay.

**ARO POV**

Aro sat on his throne, bored yet again. His brothers had retired—each with their own schedules. Caius had said he was going to give a little "gift" to his human since she had been so obedient as of late. Apparently she had not broken a thing or done anything out of line since Felix got there. Marcus as well did not say more than usual, but he, too, hurried to his Study, something about a book chat of sorts with his charge. Aro narrowed his eyes, though both of them had requested the same thing—to free Aria sooner. Each of the brothers had asked on their own time, and most likely, unaware of the intentions of one another. That was it. It must have been the doings of the two human girls. They had probably acted nice just to request the "little" favor out of the two Kings. Talk about smart. His thoughts though, turned to Aria, she was going to be out soon, he would see to her later when she awoke, but it was nearing midnight. She would not be awake now. His thoughts, though, were quickly interrupted when Alec came rushing in.

"Master I have urgent news to report about the human!" he shouted, not leaving time for his master to reply, "The human has fallen sick! She's running a fever!"

Aro sat dumbfounded for a moment, before growling at Alec and his incompetence, "I told you to watch over her Alec!" he shouted, getting up from his chair, running for the dungeons. "What's her condition?" Damn him, for not reporting sooner. Perhaps that was why those girls and Felix were asking to free her a bit earlier than planned. Maybe they knew something.

"Fever, coughing, heavy sweating, and moaning." Alec replied, at his master's side.

Aro quickly descended the steps of the dungeons, skidding to a stop at the dungeon cell door housing Aria. He glanced in, enraged at what he saw. Felix was carrying—no, _holding_ his Aria. He had cradled her against the crook of his neck. Damn Felix. Why did he have to be so goddamn nosy and everywhere? "Let. Go. Of. Her." Aro gritted his teeth, letting his commanding voice step in. He gestured to the girl before continuing, "Give her to me."

"Master, Aria is very sick! Please give me permission to carry her to a room upstairs!" Felix dropped to his knees, still holding Aria very tightly. "Any room upstairs is fine! Even if it's a closet! Or my room! She doesn't have to go to your room if you don't want!"

Aro growled at him, at the _mere_ thought that Aria would be in Felix's room. "Give her to me. I will take her to my rooms and get her treated." Without any further prompting, he took Aria from Felix, and sped off to his room. He could feel how warm Aria was. Her clothes, though, were thoroughly soaked in her sweat. She was moaning and mumbling, as if she was caught in a dreadful nightmare. He came to his room, and quickly put her onto the bed, unsure of what just to do. It had been a long time since he had cared for a sick human or had been a sick human himself. What was he to do? "Jane! Alec! Felix!" he snapped as the three appeared, kneeling.

"Master?" they said simultaneously, while giving each other glances.

"Jane—go to Caius and get his human here. I want her opinion on how to bring Aria's fever down. Alec, you go to Marcus's rooms to get his human. Felix, you will go retrieve Gianna for me." He ordered, not even sparing them a glance, "GO!"

They sped off, fearing the wrath of their Master's anger.

**ARIA pov**

She felt someone touching her, soothing her while she laid on the cold dungeon bed. She tried to say something, anything, she wanted to ask for some medicine, but found herself unable to mutter those simple syllable of words.

"I'm sorry, Aria," it seemed to say, "I'm so sorry for leaving you alone." She felt it brush a kiss across her forehead. Who was this person? It picked her up, holding her to the crook of it's neck. Despite her big headache and uncomfortable fever, she could smell the person. It was musky like, with a hint of sugar.

Felix? Then it continued, "I'll bring you upstairs, I don't care what the Master says, you're sick. I'm sure he won't mind if you get out 15 minutes early."

15 minutes? Was her punishment already up? She couldn't say more, for another voice interrupted as a draft breezed in, causing her to shiver.

"Let. Go. Of. Her." It said. She couldn't help but shake, who was it? "Give her to me."

She felt Felix's reluctance to let her go, he was shaking. She felt him drop to the floor, while still holding her. "Master, Aria is very sick! Please give me permission to carry her to a room upstairs!" She felt him tighten his hold on her. "Any room upstairs is fine! Even if it's a closet! Or my room! She doesn't have to go to your room if you don't want!"

She felt the figure come closer, more commanding, Give her to me. I will take her to my rooms and get her treated." Who was he? She almost gasped in shock when she was forcibly ripped away from Felix's arms, and carried off in another person's arms. She could smell her new person, err, vampire better. He smelled just like strawberries….and….something she liked but didn't know what it was. 'What is that smell?' she thought to herself, 'It smells like…a forest-musky scent…'she liked it. She felt herself being lowered onto a soft bed. The bed smelled just like Aro. Was it…Aro? Before she could think any further, she drifted into sleep, dreaming of beautiful things to come.

**ARO POV (back to reality lol)**

Aro sat in a chair close to the bed, waiting for the two humans to come and so they did, one louder than the other. He stood up grimly, waiting for them as the door was yanked open, and a figure came rushing in, grabbing him.

"What the FUCK did you do? Ya fucking bastard?!" Cassidy screamed at him, as she tried to yank at him.

"Control yourself, human!" Caius spat, lurching forward to yank her away, "Do you want to be punished?!"

"Get away from me, ya bastard!" Cassidy tried to swing at Caius, only to have Caius growl and yank her arm away from his face.

"I won't punish you right now, human, because Aro needs you to cure the sick human." Caius replied angrily, "Control yourself!"

"Cassie," another voice said, stepping in, "As much as it pains me to say…he's right, he's right. Ari's sick and we need to look over her."

"The hell, Mara?" Cassie spat, "He started it! And I know Ari's sick but it's his fault."

Mara. So that was the glasses-eyed one's name. Aro liked her. She was sensible, though she had no gift, she was calm and would serve well on the guard. Besides, it seemed like Marcus coveted her too. He watched his brother stand idly beside her, while his face betrayed no emotion, his eyes were darting around every few seconds, as if he was looking for an intruder, an attacker. Marcus even looked tense. 'Did this make sense?' Aro thought. 'Marcus had said she was not his mate, so….? Nevermind that Aro! Aria is sick!' He cleared his throat, "Aria is sick, and it has been a long time since we've had a sick human, perhaps you would know of methods?"

Mara calmly walked over to the feverish Aria laying in the bed sheets. "Well, we're no doctors," she began, "But I know of some herbs that Aria taught me of that could help."

"What herbs?" Aro pressed.

"Hmm, Aria once mentioned yarrow works." She began, tapping her chin. "Apparently you make the yarrow into tea and it helps her sweat more."

"Isn't she sweating enough?" Aro asked, "I thought sweating was bad."

"It's actually the body's way of cooling down. It's not like we can stick our bodies in the freezer or something, so we just sweat it out." Mara explained.

"Dried willow bark can also be used to help reduce a fever if you turn it into a liquid to drink as well." Mara continued, "I would say use feverfew and ephedra as well, but those are dangerous. I think for feverfew you have to use according to manufacturer's instructions and you have to stop using it once the fever is gone, so yeah, let's not use that. Ephedra was banned by the US FDA, you're supposed to go to a license professional to get it or something, so I wouldn't go down that road either. And there is one more, but I can't put my finger on it…"

"Elderberry" Cassidy interrupted, turning red when all eyes turned on her. "I was sick once, Ari gave me elderberry, but you have to drink a lot of water or fluids if you take elderberry. But we should never ingest it while raw and stuff, remember?"

Mara nodded, turning to Aro, and pushed her glasses up, "So you heard. Unless you want to get a professional doctor, those are the natural herbs Aria has taught us."

Aro shook his head, "I will get the herbs you requested," he replied, his eyes silently directing an order at Heidi and Demetri, "I will also contact a friend of mine who happens to be a doctor."

"You're friends with a doctor?" Cassidy reeled in surprise.

"He is a vampire." He replied simply, "Carlisle has extraordinary strong will against the taking of human blood. He has yet to take a drop of human blood. He's already several centuries old."

"And several centuries stupid," Caius muttered, "What type of vampire or vampires refuses to drink human blood? It is our nature."

"Now now Caius, Carlisle has been very loyal to us, no need to insult him and his coven."

"Che." Caius tsked in reply, "Just focus on the human." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

Aro smiled brilliantly, "All the better." He replied, smiling wider as Demetri and Heidi came back with the herbs. They bowed to him before handing him the herbs, he quickly pressed them into the girls' hands. "I leave Aria with you." He told them seriously, ignoring that damn tug at his heart again. He couldn't bear to look at her withering form in pain from the fever.

"We won't let our friend die." Cassidy replied, "Even if it means our life."

Aro nodded, "If you need anything, instruct Felix, Demetri, or Gianna. I leave them with you." He then exited the room, dragging along his protesting brothers. He stepped outside, and sat down on a marble bench close to the door. He sighed and cover his face with his hands, not wanting to do anything except wait for Aria's recovery. If worse came to a worse, he would change her himself. 'Why do you care so much for a human, Aro?' he thought to himself. It was only then did he realized—he hadn't thought of Sulpicia these days since Aria was stuck in the dungeons. 'There must be a reason,' he reasoned to himself, 'As to why he only thought of Aria, and it was most likely because he felt guilty for sending such a tiny girl to sleep in the miserable dungeons. In that dungeon, even vampires turned willy-nilly after a few hours to a few days, nevertheless a _human_ **and** _seven days_. He groaned miserably to himself, oblivious to the glares of his brothers.

"How long will my pet be here?" Caius asked impatiently, "I have things to do, and—"

"They **both** will be here as long as Aria is sick," Aro replied, looking up, his eyes glittered furiously, "You, brother, do not have to be here. I'm sure your _pet_ will be fine. She will behave as long as she is caring for her sick friend."

Caius sputtered angrily, "I only mean to ask when we can return…I have a few…punishments for my pet I have yet to give."

"Can that not be put on hold? Aria is sick." Aro replied again, noticing Marcus's silence. Marcus was still standing near the door, guarding it almost. "Think of it as a favor from me."

Caius mock-sighed, "If you so wish it, brother," he said sarcastically, "Another favor in my book it is…."

Hours passed as Aro, Caius and Marcus stood outside the door, waiting, they saw Felix, Demetri and Gianna traipsed through the door multiple times grabbing water, clothes, etc. They stood up as the door opened, the girls came out, tired. "It's been a few hours," Mara replied, "Ari's fever has gone down somewhat, and now she just has to sweat it out. Though that was dangerous, her temperature was at 104.5 degrees Farenheit. Had it gone to like, 107 degrees, that's brain damage, but it rarely happens, your brains has built-in like thermostat or something that doesn't let you get that high in temperature…unless provided the right conditions for it to."

"So she is okay then?" Aro finally was able to ask.

"Yes." Mara replied, pushing up her glasses, "Ari should be fine, we'll be by to check up on her later, but I gotta take a break or I'm going to be half-delirious when examining her." She sat down on the bench near-by yawning, "I'll be right here in-case something happens." She laid down and closed her eyes, falling asleep. Marcus was right beside her, staring at her.

"Same here." Cassidy said, laying down on another bench, despite Caius's warning. "Oh hush, my friend is sick and I'm not leaving. You can punish me or whatever later, but until my friend is better, don't even think about it." She then too fell asleep, using her arm as a pillow.

The three Vampire Kings just stared at the two girls. "You don't really think they're just going to sleep _here_, do you? On these cold benches?" Caius asked, in a strangled tone.

"I believe they are going to," Marcus replied, "Such loyalty." He then turned to Jane nearby, "Jane, see to it, that you get the girls each a pillow and some blankets. The marble benches are cold after-all."

Jane bowed, "Yes Master." Jane said, running off to do as her master ordered her to.

"Well, I'm off to see Aria." Aro clasped his hands together, stepping into the room, Gianna was fast asleep on the couch. Felix and Demetri bowed to Aro, though Aro noticed they did so with reluctance, not wanting their eyes to leave the sick girl. He dismissed them with a wave, "You may go," he told them, walking over to Aria, "I will watch her."

"B-But master!" Felix began again. "Surely, you have duties to attend to?!"

Aro growled at Felix, loudly, "Are you **_telling me_** what to do, Felix?" he hissed at the guard. "Do you wish to be punished?"

Felix hung his head when Demetri prodded him, "N-No master." He replied, not looking at Aro at all. He bowed along with Demetri to Master Aro before exiting the room, disappointed.

Aro visibly relaxed his guard as he sat down in the chair near Aria's bed. Her clothes has been changed, did they? He felt anger, someone else had seen Aria naked. Someone in the names of Felix and Demetri. He growled louder, awakening Gianna. He had forgotten about her.

She yawned before noticing who was in the room. She fell off the couch and hastily bowed, "M-Master!"

"Tell me, Gianna," he said slowly, unable to keep the fury out of his tone, "Who has seen Aria unclothed?"

"W-What? Master?" Gianna stuttered, "I-It-It was just Cassidy, Mara, and I…."

"And where was Felix and Demetri at the time?" he asked, a bit calmer. So maybe they hadn't seen her naked.

"O-Ou-Outside getting water, Master." Gianna said, "We were going to wash her hair and change her clothes, s-s-s-so…"

Aro sighed in relief. "You may go." He simply said. Gianna sprinted out of the room as fast as she could, slamming her face against the closed door when she tripped a few inches away from the door. She hastily straightened herself and went outside the room, without a further incident. Aro looked at the sick girl laying in the bed. He sighed again, and petted her hair, "What am I to do with you?" He watched her sleep, her eyelids were fluttering as if she was in a good dream, she was no longer moaning, but she still felt slightly warm to his touch.

**ARIA'S POV( Dream-sleep, whatever you want to call it lol!)**

Aria was in the most beautiful place ever. Birds chirping, clouds in the sky, river rushing by, greenery everywhere, sun high in the sky, weather was warm, and family around.

"Aria!" a voice screamed, it was coming closer, the sound of many footsteps.

Aria cringed, Who? It sounded familiar. She turned, "Mama!" she yelled, running to hug her mother. "How….? I'm not dead am I? You too?"

Her mother laughed, and soothed her hair, "You're not dead and neither am I." she replied to the girl.

"Then—?"

"C'mon Aria you know us witches and wizards!" another voice called, "We can perform "voodoo" magic."

Aria laughed, "Course you are!" she turned to her brother, "How have you been?" She released her mother and hugged her brother.

He laughed, "Took a little bit of time, we've been trying to reach you every day now since you stopped calling us. Cassie and Mara's families have tried to find you three too." He said with a pause, "Though Mara's family's methods were a bit more normal, Cassie's family was a bit…interesting we shall say."

Aria rolled her eyes, "Well, it's Cassie's family after all." She said, "Cassie isn't a mafia princess for nothing."

"Remind me again how you came to know her?" her brother teased.

"Adrian!" she admonished him, "You can't just—!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Adrian muttered, "Father and the rest of the family should come soon—" He stopped and grinned, "Speaking of the devil themselves…"

There were shouts of her name, more stomping in the grass. "Daddy! Loki! Aeres! Orion! Michael! Cerian! Alasdair! Everyone!" There was just too many for her to call out too. She was passed around for quick hugs and kisses. At last she was put down as she sat in the grass, many of her family did too. "I missed you all."

"What happened? It's been days since you've contacted us!" Elric said, looking at his daughter. "Who has captured the three of you? Regardless, I'd say it's fool-hardy, since you're a descendent of a famous wizardry and witch family, Cassie is a mafia princess and Mara is a modern day princess of royal blood and the biggest company on earth!"

"Daddy," Aria began calmly, "What has captured us is not…human."

Her dad frowned, "Then?" he began, "What is it? Werewolf? Another Wizard family? What is it?!"

"Vampires."

Her family sat in shock, "Y-You mean?"

"Exactly what I mean and I can't leave. I'm sick. They've got people to guard us and we can't leave whenever. I'm always under heavy guard."

Her father sat there and thought, "Well, I'm sure that your great-great grandfather has some vampire contacts. Perhaps we can—"

Aria shook her head, "It's okay, Daddy…I…we'll get out of it." She said quietly, "We'll get out on our own."

"Will you head home immediately then? Once you get out that is."

"Maybe, but Aro has some pretty good guards. They have like gifts and they can find people really easily. They have a ton of contacts. Perhaps, the three of us will go traveling a bit more." She replied, tapping her chin, "It'd be fun."

"You really think that Cassie's parents, Mara's parents, and your own parents—which by the way, is your mom and I here," he began, "Would really let you go traveling after what is happening right now?" He watched his daughter carefully, seeing the look on his daughter, "Don't tell me…you've fallen for the man."

"I…." Aria blushed, "Aro is nice at times and…I mean it's only when I get on his bad side that he gets a bit rude…"

There was a collective shock and gasp in the crowd surrounding her, "Ari, let's think things clearly. I think you may have been around this vampire Aro a bit too much. Perhaps, if you were to remove yourself from him…" her brother Orion began, his dark blue eyes darkening with anger.

"I…after being in the dungeons for a few days, you know, I've regretted not listening to Aro, and taking so many people to his wife's garden and…." She began, only to be interrupted _again_ by gasps.

"Great, so he punishes her in the _dungeons_,_ doesn't allow her to contact her family, __**and **__he's married._" Her brother Adrian muttered, pushing his messy hair back in frustration. "Totally the type of guy I want as my brother-in-law."

"Adrian! It's not progressed like that! I just think Aro's a bit cute! And his wife's dead! She was murdered! He's still tracking down the killers! And…and Aro didn't let me contact you guys because all humans that…that….know of the vampires' existence either die or ….or….get changed to a vampire as well!" Ari protested.

"So you're saying we're not seeing you ever again except in the dream world?!" her brother Orion began again, "That bastard!"

"W-Well….I'm alive 'cause Cassie has some talent Aro's interested in, so he kept me alive too." Aria began explaining.

"Great! So my sister is in love with a vampire who is interested her best friend," Adrian began again, sighing dramatically.

"That's not true! Cassie likes Caius!" Ari interrupted, "and…and Caius…is a bit….crude…violent….rough…but he's probably a good guy at heart!"

"Did you hear that, folks?" Adrian began sarcastically _again_, "We got a tough guy! And now it's like a love square! What about Mara?"

"M…Mara? She, I think, likes Marcus. He's a bit on the quiet side, but he's a good person…"

Adrian tsked, "So in the end, only Mara got the long end of the stick, you two got the short end of the stick, stuck with violent, dominating men."

"I…I…" Aria sputtered, unable to say another word. "But…but I…."

"Adrian, stop quizzing your sister on her love life," their mother admonished, "Back to business, Aria, sweetheart, when can you get out of there?"

"I…I don't know mother, a part of me feels like I can't leave Aro…like I just can't…but another part of me…I…I don't know." Ari broke down in tears. "I really like Aro, he can get really funny at times and stuff, but when he got angry, it was so scary! And—and!"

Her mother hugged her gently, "It's all right sweetheart," she soothed, "Ari, you have my support no matter what decision you make! And you know that we live forever, so…don't you worry."

"But…but…" Aria sniffled, "I can't give you a definite time as to when I get out and even if I can, I…just can't seem to! I'm scared to leave Aro…I don't know what he'd do!"

"Sis, you sure you aren't in a like abusive relationship or anything?" her brother Orion asked, "I mean…"

"Enough with the relationships," her father covered his ears, "I don't need to see or hear my daughter cavorting or liking or loving or whatever with another man!"

Her mother rolled her eyes, "Enough with it, Elric," her mother snapped, "Aria has a right to love!" She turned to her daughter, "Dear, we'll try to send someone to your dreams every night, to keep track with your progress. Once you know you can for sure escape, we'll have men posted in every country in-case you go there…and they can help you."

"What about Mara? Cassie?" she asked, "Will you send them dreams too?"

Her mother hesitated, "I can try, but it's hard as it is outside the bloodline. I'll have to talk to their families as well. I'll let you know when we next meet." She said.

"Okay, love you all!" Aria shouted, as they disappeared into the air, she waved as she felt a tide of relief wash over her. She glanced back into the woods, seeing a pair of red eyes. Who? And then the dream ended, and she opened her eyes from her sleep, seeing a pair of red eyes as the first thing. Aro.

**A/N: I know the ending is kind of weird….ish. But I randomly had this like moment in life where I thought of like people who dream that they're dying and stuff, and they see their family. Of course, Ari was near brain-damage and stuff, but probably not near death…yet. So yeah… if there are shifters, werewolves, and vampires…we gotta have witches. And witches aren't going to be weak! J Also, forgive me if I made any mistakes with the herbs and temperature stuff. I once had a fever at like 101 or 102 degrees before and thought it'd be interesting to have that in the story. Of course, I know none of what I wrote of herbs and temperature so if I get it wrong, it's not me. I looked it up on wiki answers lol. Also, if you find my characters mary-sue, I'm sorry lol. But I grew up with a big family so most if not all of my OCs will have big families. Big families that love them lots lol J Leave a review if you feel like it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: YourEnchantingDesire, guest and pretty-little-liar-girl70**

**Chapter 9**

**ARIA POV (still!) Well, technically…Aro/Aria POV**

"Aro…" she breathed weakly to him, her lips and mouth felt dry.

"You are awake." He said simply, his eyes not leaving hers. He grabbed the glass of water by the bed and lifted her up with one arm. He pressed the rim of the glass to her shaking, dry lips. "Drink."

She opened her mouth slowly, allowing precious water to flow into her mouth. She gulped down the whole glass of water hastily, licking her lips when she was done. "I-I'm sorry…" she began again, only to be shushed by Aro.

"You are sick." He said simply, not meeting her gaze. He felt like it was his fault that she was sick. "Rest."

She nodded weakly, "O-Okay." She closed her eyes, this wasn't the Aro she knew…was it? He was suddenly so kind. She quickly fell asleep again, unaware that a pair of red eyes were still watching her.

Aro had been curious from the moment a look of relief appeared on her face, why was she so relieved? What was she dreaming of?

"O…." she mumbled. Aro leaned in closer, trying to hear what she was saying. She sighed again, "Orion…"

Aro reeled back in surprise. 'Who is Orion?' he thought furiously. Before he could continue his thoughts, she had awaken, and he had simply told her to rest after she had drunken some water. She could do little now that she was weak. He could lay down the law later, but not until she was healthier. He continued to watch her, for any signs of change.

**Several days later**

Aria swallowed the last bit of her medicine as she grimaced. It tasted bitter, so bitter. She handed the cup back to Cassie before falling back onto the plump pillows supporting her from behind. She rested contently with a sigh. "Thanks Cassie….Mara." she said, closing her eyes. "Tell me, do…you…miss home?"

They froze, looking at her. "Aria…that has to be one of stupidest questions I have ever heard from you yet," Cassie muttered, " 'Course I miss them, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna sulk about it."

"W-Well….what if you could dream of them?" she hesitated in asking.

Cassie stared at her, "I take that back…this one was the most stupidest question you've asked yet." She said again, checking her temperature, "You sure you're not having a fever again right?"

Ari weakly pushed her hand away, "I'm not…" she said, bring me some paper to draw on. She had had her phone taken away when she was sentenced to the dungeons, so she had no way of contact with anyone. A pen and a notepad was brought to her, she quickly began writing. _"I'm not kidding you guys, I dream of my parents, my family."_

_"I knew it. Your witch abilities extend more than a few herbs here and there." –Cassie_

_"Wait, so have you told our families about our….situation?" –Mara_

Ari shook her head when the two others look at her hopefully, _"I did…but I can't bring myself to leave Aro…I…I"_ she blushed furiously. _"I can ask them to help you guys escape if you want to leave."_

_"I'm not leaving without you."—Cassie _

_"I kind of …..enjoy it here I guess. I mean I know Cassie doesn't enjoy it, but ….Marcus is nice…sometimes. A bit cold at first, but he's nice."—Mara_

Cassie and Ari both stared at Mara. _"Looks like somebody fell hard for the vampireeee!" –Aria _

Mara blushed, _"Stop teasing me! The two of you! BUT! Seriously, when are we going to leave? I would assume after you get healthier Aria, but who knows….?"—Mara_

_"My family has contacted me through my dreams. It's a witch thing or a wizard thing, it's like a complicated spell or something…they said they'd try to send someone each night, so like I can keep the family up-to-date and so they can help us whenever we need it, but still…"—Aria_

_"I knew it. I wish I was a witch…"—Cassie_

Ari giggled, _"Cassie, if you were a witch, I'd be freaked out…you don't seem like a witch-y type of person."—Aria_

_"Neither do you!"—Cassie._ Cassie stuck her tongue out at her.

_"Enough! Cassie! I looked up legends about our…supposed heritage. I don't think it's real. We might be normal humans. Maybe just humans with a little extra something."—Mara_

_"No way!"—Cassie _Cassie's eyes were huge with shock, "So…you mean…"

"I don't know." Mara said, pushing up her glasses, she realized that they had begun speaking again.

"Whatever guys!" Ari grinned, "You're connected to me! And you can use my family name! I give you whole-hearted permission!"

Mara rolled her eyes, "Trust you to find the good out of the bad," she muttered, "Well I got to get going. I promised Marcus that I would most definitely hold a book chat today over Les Miserables." She brushed imaginary dust particles off her jeans as she stood up. "And I'd advise for you, Cassie, to not keep Caius waiting. He might get mean with you."

"Bah. Let him wait all he wants." she said distastefully. "I'm not interested."

"Mara's right Cassie," Ari began when her best friend eyed her in shock, "As much as I hate to admit, you must go to _him_ before he gets a bit too scary…don't push your limits with him. It's a dangerous game, better to play safe and…well…maybe he'll let you come more often."

Cassie opened her mouth to retort something, only to close it, she sighed resigned, "You're right," she muttered under breath, standing up as well, "I'm leaving then. I'll try to be back as soon as possible."

Ari gave them a smile, "It's okay! I have Felix to keep me company!" she grinned as a figure came rushing in.

"You know, I'll never understand why he likes you so." Mara eyed the hulking vampire. "Not that I don't welcome it, but….still…."

Felix grinned, "You realize you're talking about me….in front of _me_, right?" he asked.

"Well…yes…" Cassie began, "But let's get this out. You hurt Aria and I'll…."

"You'll beat me up, right?" Felix grinned, "I've heard the same threat over and over everyday you've been here."

Cassie grinned innocently, "Oh! But I wasn't talking about _that_," she said innocently, "I was simply talking about an **arm-wrestling match…**you know, the one that resulted in me breaking my arm even more?"

Felix stopped grinning, "What do you….?"

"I'm sure you know that you received the order to….not injure me, did you not?" Cassie grinned evilly, "Didn't you?"

"Well….yes, but…"

"Cassie, stop scaring Felix. And Cassie?" Ari said, "You're human. He's a vamp. If he wanted to, he could have snapped your neck in a second."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but I know that he won't do anything to me 'cause only Caius can punish me." She muttered, "You know he believes that I think a form of punishment with him would be to sleep with him?"

"Cassie!" Mara and Ari both yelled, eyes wide.

"What?" she asked in an innocent tone, "Listen, farthest we've went is him groping me."

"Cassie! If your dad found out—" Mara said, with concern.

"Beh! He ain't here." Cassie stuck out her tongue, "Besides, I still find it funny. I mean it's scary and everything, but still…he's hot. I have no complaints. Though I will agree that he can be quite a bastard sometimes."

"Cassie! You can't! What if….what if you become pregnant?" Ari sputtered.

"He's dead. Bet his sperm isn't working either." Cassie said.

"Actually, I was talking with Marcus the other day and—" Mara began.

"Again, Mara?" Cassie said, "You know I think you like Marcus. A lot. And Caius….well…if I'm super good, he usually doesn't hurt me much. Before he use to slap me around. It's not so much anymore. He comes back and he just does his painting thing and I do mine."

"He paints?"

"Yup. Apparently his wife introduced it to him. It "helps" him relieve his stress or whatever. You know that mumbo-jumbo crap about drawing your emotions?" Cassie asked when they nodded, "Yeah so he does it. I guess it helps him. He doesn't really let anyone in while he paints. I interrupted him once, and boy, did he get angry. But it's kind of creepy since…his wife died, all he paints is her. You know he painted a nude portrait of her from memory? I bet he add extra details in to make her look so perfect, but like….yeah…"

"Cassie….Cassie…" Ari began slowly, placing a hand on her friend's arm, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"You like him don't you?" Mara asked, not saying more while staring at her friend.

"W-W-Wh-Wh-What?!" Cassie yelled, her face turning tomato red, "I **DO NOT**—" Cassie was interrupted when the door slammed open and Caius came running in.

"Why did you yell?" he demanded, grabbing Cassie and sniffing her all over. "What happened?"

Ari giggled a bit, but when Caius sent her a glare, she shut up. "Whoops." She said, "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry, my dear!" Aro said, breezing in, "How is our sick patient today?" he asked, sitting down, close to her on the edge of the bed, facing her. Aro and his brothers had been in the throne room, discussing some rather _important_ matters, when they heard a faint yell. Caius had leaped off his throne and made a dash for Aria's room with Aro and Marcus following closely behind.

"We…were discussing….girly things." Aria tried to lie.

Aro raised an eyebrow, "Really now?" he raised his hand to hers, "May I?"

She hesitated, if she said no, he would have known she was lying. If she said yes, maybe…just maybe he wouldn't see her thoughts. "Okay…" she sighed, when his cold hand came in contact with hers. She shivered a bit, receiving an apologetic look from him.

'Hmm,' Aro said, he still couldn't see much, but he could make out they were talking about….Caius? Aro felt jealously that _his_ Aria was thinking of another man. Wait, when did Aria become _his_? He knew why, must be because of the fact that she was sick and it was his fault. Hmm, and she was still very valuable to the Guard. He wanted to know more, but that was all he was able to get out of Aria. Caius. He turned to his brother, smiling, "It is nothing to worry about, brother," he said, "They were simply talking about about…._girly things._" He gave emphasis on _girly things_ and smile at the gulping Aria. He rose from the bed, "Well, my brothers and I need to get going."

Caius scowled at his brother, "Surely, Aro, you can finish up the matters with that coven…I have business to attend to." Without further delay, he yanked a protesting Cassie slowly out of the room, careful to not break her.

"What are you—?" Cassie shut up when Aria sent her a nod, telling her to go. She went along with Caius, less reluctant.

Marcus had stayed silent, but near Mara. He was not too close, but not too far, and in a case of emergency, it looked like he could reach her within a millisecond. He gazed into Mara's eyes, and Mara turned to Aria with a small smile.

"Well, then, I suppose I'll take my leave now that Marcus is here." She said, "I promised him a book chat." Without further waiting, Marcus began exiting the room, waiting at the door for Mara.

"Bye. See you later." Aria dismissed when she saw Mara was still stand there.

Mara nodded, "Bye." With that, Mara following behind him, leaving Aria alone with Felix and Aro, who weren't on the best terms as of yet.

She coughed at the awkward silence between the three of them. "Well." She began, earning the stares of two pairs of red eyes, "Aro, I know you left a coven of vampires waiting, shouldn't you go greet them? And Felix, I know you left in the middle of guard training duty."

Felix groaned, "I know you're taking advantage of us since you're "sick"," he said, "Don't push it."

She gave him an innocent smile, "Whatever could you mean, Felix?" she said, "I am simply saying. I am fine on my own."

"You're getting too comfortable with us," he said, with a knowing, quick glance towards Aro. "Nevertheless, I will leave. I left Demetri alone anyways." He gave her a quick smile before exiting the room.

That left Aro. "Aro," she said simply. "I suppose you're staying?"

He sat down, "The coven actually went to feed, my dear," he replied, tracing his finger on her hand. "They will be out for an hour."

"Oh. Guess I was wrong." She said, "Whoops."

He shook his head, "You weren't exactly wrong, you went off of Caius's comment, which wasn't incorrect. He just didn't hear the last bit of what the coven was saying when your friend, Cassidy, yelled."

"Oh." She said, "So what do you want to do?"

He gave her a smile, a breath-taking smile. "Would you like to read a book? I can read it to you."

"Hmm," she thought, "Okay." She wasn't about to give up some time with Aro, if he wanted reading. Reading it was.

"What would you like to read?" he asked, standing up, "I will send Afton to go retrieve it for us."

_Us. _She liked the sound of that. "Hmmm, what about you read? Or like? Or recommend?"

He gave a small chuckle, "The question, my dear, is what do _you_ like? I have read many classics already and are well-versed in them."

"Oh…" she thought for a moment, "Does…Pride and Prejudice count? I've always loved Mr. Darcy."

"Mr. Darcy…oh yes, _Mr. Darcy_," Aro said with distaste in his mouth. She like the Mr. Darcy-types, huh? Clearly she had bad taste in men. Aro didn't understand why girls swooned over such a man, but he never understood females that well anyway. "Afton," he said, as a man appeared, "Pride and Prejudice." A minute later, the man appeared again, bowing.

"Master." He handed the book with two hands.

Aria's eyes widened. "Y-Y-You have the first edition!" she said, "LIKE EVER!"

He paused, looking at her, "Is that so odd for a vampire? We've collected many books over the years."

"No…no," she coughed, "My family has one or two limited edition books of Pride and Prejudice as well. You know…like the original…original. They're super tattered and everything. It even has the signature too!"

"Is it now? My book is the 10th book of the first edition, what is yours?" he asked. He was shocked. One did not simply attain the books easily. Sure the books were cheap nowadays, but to have the first 50 books were amazing.

"Oh…well… I have the 13th and the 15th books. My ancestor got the 13th book one and it was passed down. My family got me the 15th book as a gift for my birthday."

"I see." He said thoughtfully, "Well, let's get reading then, shall we?" He opened the book and proceeded to read to her.

She was lost in thought, 'he sounds so…so…_good,_' she thought to herself as she sighed dreamily. He sounded so…dreamy. For the next 45 minutes she just closed her eyes and listed to Aro read Pride and Prejudice out loud. When he closed the book with a small snap, she opened her eyes in shock, "A…Already?" she stuttered out. "Was it…already an hour?"

He gave her a smile, "Yes it was, my dear," he replied, he stood up, "It is time for me to leave."

She gave him a small smile, "Bye." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Aro left, closing the door gently behind him.

**ARO POV**

Aro didn't know what had come over him. After Aria had gotten sick, now, he was like a sick fool himself. He found _himself_ coming to _his_ room daily to visit her. And today, he was_ reading_ to her. He didn't understand what he himself was doing. He had attempted to touch her once, to see what just was it that she was dreaming about. He got sudden images of some people, a forest, and happiness. He didn't have no clue what it was. He could not see beyond that, and could only assume that it was just Aria missing her family. Ahh, family. Aro had long lost his family, his mate and sisters had died, there was nothing left for him but revenge. '_Is that true, Aro?'_ a voice inside him mentally challenged himself, '_Is there really no cause you could think of living for?'_ No, he wasn't going to explore this territory. Sulpicia was his priority, and that was it. There were no such thing as important as the revenge of Sulpicia. He returned to the Throne room, giving a nod to the two guards at the door who quickly opened it for him. He put on a big smile as they came in, rubbing his hands, "Well now, welcome back! I assume your little expedition in our lovely Volterra was pleasant?" he asked the coven, sitting down.

The male leader hesitated a moment before answering, "Yes, the blood was delicious as always," he replied, "However, my coven and I have heard some interesting news while on the streets."

Aro leaned forward, smiling, "Do tell." He urged. What news could they have heard?

"We heard news of you looking for your wife's and sisters' murderers. Is it true?" the man asked, staring at Aro.

Aro gaped in shock. How did they know? It was a top-secret mission after-all. No one except the Guard and the Kings themselves, so how? "Who did you hear talking?" he asked, calmly, his face betraying no emotion. "Who?"

The man hesitated again, but before he could speak, his tiny child-like mate spoke up, "It was a male. We couldn't tell because the next moment we were attacked."

Aro stared at her. "I see." Aro said calmly again, though his mind was doing flips. What. When. Where. Why. How. So he had a traitor amongst his guards. It was hard to read his guard's hands these days, with the interference, so Aro hadn't bothered much. He just used his natural instinct instead. Though he still did touch people occasionally to see if he could catch any thoughts at all. He caught glimpses of them, but not much. He had debated turning them early, but that idea had been _quickly_ shot down by Caius who had said he didn't want to deal with a monster for the rest of eternity. Marcus had said nothing but stare at Aro and at Aro's suggestion. He cleared his throat, "Well, thank you for the information. Is there anything else you'd like to share?"

"Why don't you just touch my hand, Aro?" the man asked, "It'd be much simpler."

Aro gave the man a quick cold glare, "I'm giving you a chance to tell me everything." He replied, "I will touch your hand later." He added, just to affirm the man that he could still use his ability. After all, if everyone knew that he was having interference, who knew what would have happened?

"I see." He said, "Well they mentioned nothing else." The man gave a quick sniff in Aro's direction and Jane hissed. "You…smell of a human scent. Did you just feed? No, it does not look like you have fed."

"The Master does not need to answer to your questions, _vampire_." Jane growled.

"It's fine Jane," Aro said calmly, "I am simply nursing a human back to health. She is to be turned into a vampire after all."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Why not change her now? I know you better Aro." The man said.

"You need not question me, Alexei." Aro said, "The time is just not right yet."

Alexei just shrugged, "If you say so Aro," he replied, "However…there is one piece of information I neglected to tell you."

Aro narrowed his eyes, "What is it?"

"The vampires had mentioned something about…building an army."

"WHAT?!" Aro roared, leaping from seat, grabbing the man, "What army?! And why?"

"Aro…calm down." Alexei said, raising his arms in a surrender-like motion. "I couldn't hear it all, but it seems like they're debating it. They have no definite plans yet."

"How do you know?"

"Because of my talent." Alexei's small mate piped up again. "I have the gift of detecting possibilities."

Aro stared at the tiny mate of Alexei's. She was small, all right. What was her name? Marianne. That was it. When he had first met her, he had almost, just almost mistaken her for an immortal child. However, she was not. She had just turned 17 and due to abuse and lack of nourishment, it had stunted her growth greatly. He released Alexei. "What are the possibilities then?"

"20% chance of building an newborn army, 30% of collecting talents to make an army, and 50% of not adding to their forces." She replied.

Aro paced back and forth. "All right." He sat down, thinking, and then it dawned on him, "Say Marianne, your talent…surely you would want to join the guard?"

Marianne shook her head, "Unfortunately, I enjoy traveling the world with Alexei here." She said softly, putting her hand in Alexei's hand. "I could not stand not being with him. And even if you allowed him to stay here with me, we like to travel the world. We like to see new places and do new things. The world changes every few years you know. If you wait too long, when you go to travel, everything will seem foreign. Humans are interesting."

Aro sighed, "I see." He said, leaning back in his throne, crossing his legs, "Well, the offer still stands."

"I know what you want Aro," Marianne said softly, looking at him, "You want Alice Cullen's power. Unfortunately, I am not like Alice Cullen. I merely predict possibilities. I have no visions, nothing. I simply predict the chance of it happening based on what they say they want to do. I need information for my gift to work. Alice does not need information. She just needs to keep track of people."

Aro's smile faltered slightly, "I see." He said, "Well then, I'm sure you're tired. I have had Gianna set up a room in the South Tower for you. I'm sure you'll like it. It overlooks a small part of the city. The best places to hunt without being noticed." Alexei and Marianne bowed and exited, leaving Aro frustrated. Who would tell? Who would betray the Volturi?

**A/N: How was that?! LOL. I feel lame. And to be honest, I am sick, but whatever. Hahaha. I think it's all cause I wrote about Ari getting sick that she cursed me to be sick too looool haha jk. Anyways, I have found my inspiration for writing! On one hand it's Aro/Aria and all of you lovely folks who read my fanfic, on the other hand, I tempted myself with ice cream if I finished the chapter….needless to say I was pounding away at the keyboard moments later~! Hahaha, I'm rambling. As always, please leave a review (if you want) and I apologize ahead of time if my OC characters seem realllly mary-sue to you…..or if I made the characters a bit too OOC J See y'all next week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank You to the following reviewers: Victoria Cullen30, YourEnchantingDesire, guest, and xLunaAngelWarriorxx**

**Thank You for the new story alerts: Riiot, interceptor1997, and xLunaAngelWarriorxx**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Aria POV**

Aria glanced at the familiar scenery in her dream, so she was here again. "Helloooo? Anyone here?" she called out.

"Over here," a voice called, leaning against the tree. It was a man in his early 30'maybe late 20's, he had a slight stubble and messy hair. He was finely built and had a toned body. He wasn't too thin or too big. He was just right and muscular. He wore a tight black shirt that showed off his muscular arms and his fit body. He wore slightly loose, yet fitting jeans. He looked perfect. He gave a nod, "How you been?"

"Michael!" Ari blushed. He was still as handsome as ever. She sat down beside him, leaning against the tree. How Cassie and Mara would be jealous to be her right now. Yet, she didn't feel what she felt for Michael before. Sure they had a crush on her, but now, when she imagined a life with Michael, all she saw was Aro. '_Why. Why,' _she thought to herself, '_Why would you…?'_ "Anyways, do you have any news?"

Michael eyed her, "I should be asking you that," he muttered, "You three are the ones being held captive."

"It's nothing. Aro has been incredibly nice to me since I'm sick." Ari replied, feeling the soft grass before her before leaning back and resting her back against the tree again.

"When do you plan to leave?" he asked, staring at the white clouds in the sky.

Aria froze, "W-Well…I don't know." She said, "I'm still sick and…"

"You know what I'm talking about Aria." Michael interrupted her roughly, glaring at her. "You know how the family is worried about you."

She stood up abruptly, glaring, "You can't expect me to answer that! You know how I feel Michael!" she shouted in anger. "I'm leaving!" She began to stomp off, when a hand shot out and grabbed her, pulling her backwards, "Eeeep!" She landed on Michael, as he embraced her.

"You know what I mean, Aria." He said softly in her hair, his voice and breath tickling her ear, "The family is worried. Carrie's worrying too. Asking when you guys are coming back. When her "mama" is coming back."

Ari sighed, "I'm sorry, I just…" she started off, "I don't know." She sighed, hugging him again before sitting up straight beside him. "It feels nice to know that I can talk to you guys, but I wish I could see you in real life and not just in some dream."

"Just leave then." Was Michael's reply to Aria. He gave her a _suggestive_ wink, "Just run away with me."

She gave him a look and elbowed him, "Not doing so." She chuckled, "At least not yet. I just can't."

He raised an eyebrow, "You plan on running away with me?" he asked, in mock concern. "Should I be worried? Young, teenage girl wants to run away with an old man like me?"

'_Oh if only you knew Michael,' she thought, 'That many don't really regard you as old…not with the way you look.' _She blushed, "N-No way!" she retorted when he gave her another wink. "I don't…I mean…" she was all flustered, and unable to say complete sentences.

He roared with laughter, clutching his sides. "I know!" he said between laughs, "God! You should see how red your face is right now!"

She jabbed his side, "God! I hate you Michael!" she retorted, "Don't you ever get tired of teasing me?!"

He shook his head, "Never did, never will. You've been fun to tease since you were a baby. I'm not stopping now." He chuckled again, "So you're not leaving." He didn't even question it this time, he just said it.

She sighed. "No. I know it's a lot of effort to send everyone every night. I've read it in the books. To cast this spell isn't easy. Tell the family to stop wasting the expensive stuff. They can contact me once a week or something and when I have a definite plan, you guys can come see me nightly, but until then, once week is fine. Or a month."

He closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep, "I understand. I will relay the message to your family." He replied, "You thinking of getting married?"

She stared at him, "What? What made you ask that?!" she asked in shock.

"W-ell." He began, "There's a girl."

She groaned, "Oh god I see where this is going. You like her?" she asked. Oh how the ladies will be heartbroken.

He gave her a look, "Very funny." He told her, "You know her too."

"Hmmm…do I?" Ari said, tapping her chin thoughtfully, Who could it be? "It isn't…Cassie or Mara is it?"

"No it isn't."

"Me?" she asked in a joke. It wasn't her. She was just asking as a joke, any yet, she couldn't accept it. Cassie, Mara and her had not fawned over the man for the past 2 years for nothing. He was so handsome. So perfect. '_Though not as handsome as Aro…' she began thinking, 'Stop that! Ari you are so stupid! Stop the stupid thoughts!'_

"No." he hesitated when he saw her eyes began to roll sarcastically. He leaned forward and grabbed her chin with his calloused finger, putting on his serious face. "It's…my daughter."

Ari collapsed in shock, "You're going to marry Carrie?!" she shrieked, "She's your daughter!"

He smiled, "She told me today she was going to marry her papa when she grew up." He said proudly, puffing up his chest. He knew of Ari's affections for him. Michael was no fool, but he could not reciprocate it. There was no way. Yet, there was something strange about Ari right now. It seem like….like she had moved on. Michael was glad, he didn't want to deal with three more young adults in his life. If he had chosen Ari, Ari came along with Cassie and Mara, and had he chosen Cassie, vice versa would have happened. The girls cared for each other, and stuck together they did.

She laughed at him, "Every little girl says that when she's young!" she said, laughing, "I said it to daddy too!" For a moment there, she had thought Michael had really found someone. An image flashed through her mine of a certain _female_. Maybe it was her. She would be Michael's beloved wife. Ari didn't feel sad anymore. She had moved on. Moved onto Aro. She giggled to herself, would Aro be able to accept her? Would he accept her? He still loved his dead wife didn't he?

Michael just gave her the glare, he stared at her. "Well…I suppose there really isn't any reason for me to be here." He muttered, looking away, "Do I?"

Ari shook her head, "Not really. But it's peaceful here."

Michael raised an eyebrow, "One," he began, "Staying in the dream world isn't healthy and you know it. Two, is there something going on in the real world?"

"I would never attempt casting a spell," Ari muttered, "I never learned. Told daddy and mom that I would study my witchy skills after I came back from a year or two of traveling."

"Seems like you're going to be gone way more than a year or two." Michael grumbled under his breath, "You didn't answer my second question. Is there something going on?"

Ari shook her head, "No. It's just…when I wake up, I wake up to reality, I wake up to what and where I was last before I fell asleep." She said, "And…reality isn't always a gentleman."

Michael gave her a small smile, "Is this about some vampire I've been hearing about?" he asked, giving her wink, "C'mon out with it." He paused, thinking and then continued, "And tell me about the other two girls too. Any targets?"

Ari sighed. "I…we…we have crushes on widowed men."

Michael gave her a look before sighing in a sarcastic manner, "I knew it. You girls…why the older men? He has to be at least 18 to be married…unless….Middle East? Africa? Asia? Where are you? I thought you were in Europe." He interrupted her, "Say the word. I'll come rescue you."

Ari gave him a glare, "Look Aro is a nice guy who—"

"A-hah!" Michael said gleefully, "So his name is _Aro_, huh? So what he's like?"

"If only you'd let me finish—"

"Since when did I not let you finish your sentence?" Michael interrupted again, unaware he had done it again. She glared at him, and then it dawned on him. "Whoops. Sorry. Continue please."

"Anyways, he's kind of nice until I got on his bad side, but then I got sick and he's really nice now." She said, "And…his wife was…murdered." She glanced away, not wanting to meet this eyes, "Though they're vampires and his wife along with two other vampire females—wives of the other men, Cassie and Mara like, were killed during the shopping spree. But on brighter subjects, Aro does drink blood, and he's well, cold like other vampires, and he's really tall—"

"Hang on," Michael interrupted again, "How tall?"

"Well if you'd let me finish, you'd know that he is…" she paused, cocking her head, pondering, "Well…he's tall. I'm up to his chest-ish area. He's not the tallest of the three. Probably the 2nd tallest. Marcus is the tallest. He just towers over everyone."

"Marcus is….?"

"Oh. Mara likes him. Marcus is really quiet. He's really nice apparently, but the loss of his wife, has caused him to have a bit of…trouble, but generally he's nice around Mara or so Mara says." Ari replied.

"What does Marcus look like?" Michael asked, absentminded, he was twirling a ring his finger. His old wedding ring.

"He's tall…has kind of wavy hair. Got that super masculine look. Slender. Well, most vampires are slender-ish."

"Uh-huh. Attractive?"

"Ummm….Mara likes him…" Ari replied, "Not me...well all vampires are attractive in general, but yeah."

"How does he treat Mara?"

"Like….a person? I don't know, but Mara seems to have a content life…sort of. She has a ton of books to read and Marcus is apparently very adept in the language of books."

"And Cassie?"

"Cassie…well….is a bit less fortunate."

"Why?"

"She got stuck with Caius."

"Who is Caius?"

"Caius. Blond. Shortest of the three brothers. Hates humans. Beats up Cassie." Ari replied, in words, not using many sentences.

Michael sat up, angry, "And…? Where is she?"

"Umm, he's been treating her better if that's what you mean," Ari replied, "She's been "good" apparently, for my sake, but Caius doesn't know that. He thinks she's bent to his will." She snorted, "As if Cassie ever would. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that girl's mind."

"Does she like him?"

"She finds him attractive, if that's what you mean. A hot, angry sexy god, I think or hot, angry god."

"Do you three…what would you do if we came randomly to save you?" Michael asked laying back down, resting on his arms, that were outstretched, and folded behind his head.

"Well. I'd be angry. We want you to trust us. We can do it." Ari said, "We'll escape at some point."

"Are you sure?"

Ari narrowed her eyes, "What is this?" she demanded, "20 questions? What are you planning?!"

"So you wouldn't escape with us if we came to save you?" he asked.

"Answer my question, Michael!"

He sighed, "We had some plans." He muttered, "Nothing definite. I'm trying to see what the situation is right now."

"Well, you can be sure to let the families know that when we plan to escape, we'll let them know. Until then, don't bother us."

"We're not going to have to wait until you become like a vampire or really old are you?"

She glared at him, "No. And I need to rest. So good night." She closed her eyes, hearing him whisper goodbye to her as she fell into a dark abyss, where tiredness overtook her tired soul.

**BACK TO REALITY ARIA POV**(still)…**and somewhat Aro's...pov**

When Ari woke up, she felt so disorientated and bored. She stared up, thinking. What was she to do today? There wasn't really anything to do since she was sick. Aro hadn't given her permission to leave the room. Perhaps…perhaps someone was here guarding her? Perhaps she could talk to them. She cleared her throat, "Umm, is anyone there?" she called out, shivering when a cold breeze rushed by. There stood Alec. "Hi Alec." She smiled at him, her dimples showing.

"What is it?" he asked, not meeting her gaze. He felt so guilty for not paying attention to her condition. She had been _sick_ for crying out loud.

"Not much, you want to sit and talk with me?"

"No, not really." He paused, "I…I got you sick."

She gave him a playful glare. "I thought vampire couldn't get sick." She teased, sighing when he gave her a glare, "Look, I'm not mad at you. I get sick easily okay? I can go a long time without getting sick and then bam! I get sick, big deal. Humans need to get sick every once in a while."

"My….Jane…we had an older brother. He died….because he was sick to," Alex said, "At that time, mother had said that he had gone to God, and we believed it, but now… God does not exist. What exists is vampires and werewolves."

"Oh. Well I'm not big on the whole religion thing, I mean I swear and say "God" and stuff, but…" she paused, "Well, you're entitled to whatever you believe in."

"Uh…huh." Alec said, letting an uncomfortable silence fall upon them.

Ari cleared her throat, "Anyways, I'll repeat again, it's not your fault." She said, "If you feel sorry, you can help me by getting me so paper to doodle on."

He nodded and sped out, coming in moments later with a pen and a huge stack of unopened white printer paper. "Is this all you need?" he asked.

"Ummm, I hate to ask, but do you have a pencil and eraser? Some colored pencils hopefully?" she asked, "Not that I can't draw with a pen, but I usually like to erase so…"

"Right. Sorry. I'll head out to the city to buy some once night falls."

"But…isn't that a lot of work?"

"It is, why don't you just go steal from Caius?" another voice said, causing Ari and Alec to whip their heads around and look. Cassie.

Ari sighed, "Cassie, you just got on the good side of Caius and you want to go steal from him….?"

"Look, he's got a whole frickin' room of art supplies, _okay?_" she countered, "He's got a lot. He won't miss a few pencils here and there missing."

"Cassie, I'm sure I can ask Aro for some pencils later." She paused, "Look it's fine. Pens are good too. You've seen amazing works of art using pens before."

"For some reason, I feel like irritating Caius today." Cassie said, ignoring the look Ari sent her. "Hey, Alec. Want to join me?"

He glared at her, "I will not commit such acts of thievery against one of the Masters." He declared, eyes narrowing, "and I won't allow you to steal either."

"You scared, pipsqueak?" Cassie said, the grin on her face growing bigger by the second, "I should have known. Vampire _babies_ can't do much anyways—"

Alec growled at her, "You stop it!" he commanded, "I will not fall for your tricks."

"Say, tell me, what's it like being a coward?" Cassie taunted, "Coward! Coward! Coward!"

Alec growled, "I'm not a coward!"

"BABY! BABY!" Cassie sang, covering her ears, "COWARD! COWARD! COWARD!"

"STOP IT!" Alec yelled, losing his temper. "You stop it right now or else!"

"Or else what, Alec?" a cool, voice demanded, shocking the three of them, they turned to the door again, seeing Aro and Caius. "Well?" Caius had walked forward, and lifted up Alec's chin, glaring at him.

"M-Master Caius…" Alec stuttered out, "I was simply…."

"Simply, what, Alec?" Caius hissed, "Did you not threaten _my pet_?"

"Yo! Caius! I'm not your pet!" Cassie interrupted, turning away, when he sent her a glare. She went over and sat next to Ari, pretending to be innocent.

Ari giggled a bit, causing Aro to raise an eyebrow, "Care to tell me what you were giggling about?" he asked, gliding smoothly over to her, ignoring Caius's disapproval.

"Hnn, they were…" Ari paused, searching for a word, "acting. I suppose."

Aro said, nothing, knowing that she was lying. She never could lie. Unlike that foolish of a girl, Bella—though her talents were extraordinary, Bella could not lie very well. Ari, on the other hand, though her heart did not speed up any more the usual when he was around, she had a nervous habit of rubbing her fingers together whenever she lied, and that was what she was doing now, under the covers. He quickly reached to touch her, ignoring her gasp at the sudden contact. He could barely read anything, he caught glimpses of Caius's charge, Alec and Aria immersed in a conversation of stealing from _Caius_. Hmm, that could be interesting to see. "Right. I suppose—"

"Well, _boy_?" Caius spat again, interrupting after a long glaring contest between the two of them, well, it had been mostly Caius. Alec was too nervous to look Caius in the eye.

"Brother, it was nothing," Aro said, grinning like a happy fool, "Now shoo! I must tell Aria something!" he looked expectantly at Caius who widened his eyes in shock.

"But Aro!"

"Now shush! You need a good, long rest! Go on, go take a break for a bit. In fact, I encourage you step out into the city for a bit. I heard a fresh wave of tourists have just come in." he added, encouragement lacing his voice.

"But—"

Aro cut him off with a glare. "Don't you think the weather is just lovely for a relaxing day in our city, Brother?"

Caius's expression changed immediately, and Ari wondered why. "I understand." With that Caius gave one last glance at Cassie, who still sat by Ari and disappeared, without a further word, leaving them in a silence.

Aro clapped his hands together, smiling, "Now! My brother will be away in the city for a small amount of time, what do you want to do?"

"Master, if I may be so impudent," Alec said, bowing, "I had a request to get some…pencils from the City and was to head out. May I be excused?"

Aro waved dismissively, "Nonsense! No need to leave! Why, go borrow some of Caius's!" Aro said, smiling, enjoying the reaction that spread on the faces of the three before him.

"Aro! You can't certainly mean that! Caius would throw a fit!" Ari admonished him, "Isn't he really sensitive about that?!"

"Caius is away right now. He won't know." Aro said, a smiling tugging at his lips, oh how he could trick his brother.

"But—"

"Caius's art supplies are kept in a different room. It is easily accessible if you have a key."

Cassie pursed her lips, "We don't have a key." She said as Aro dangled a key before them, stunning them.

"How did you—?" Ari began, in a strangled tone, "I thought…"

"Well, as a Volturi King, I have many privileges," he began, cocking his head slightly, "One of them is having keys to every single room."

Cassie swore, "We'd never get secrecy then would we?"

Aro smiled, "Of course not!" he said, "But it's not like you'd really need it right?" Cassidy didn't really need it. Caius was always putting her under constant surveillance and there wasn't a chance he'd let _her_ be alone with _male_, nevertheless, anyone in general. The other girl, what was her name? Ahh, yes, Mara. She spent every waking moment of hers in the library with or without Marcus or with the other girls. Finally, Aria, there was no way that he, Aro Volturi, would ever _ever_ let Aria be alone with anyone he didn't trust, nevertheless in a locked room.

Ari sighed, "This is getting ridiculous," she muttered, "Look, Cassie is going to get in trouble and Aro, Caius isn't going to be happy with you."

Aro looked at her, his serious face on, "Are you, ARE YOU suggesting that my brother is stronger than _me_?" he bellowed, glaring. The cheeriness was out of the window in that room, as Ari widened her eyes in shock.

"N-No!" she stuttered, shaking, "Of course not! It was meant as like…well. Brotherly love. He'd be upset you know a-and—"

"Hey! Scaring Ari ain't funny!" Cassie butt in, shouting at Aro. "It ain't cool man! Scaring a defenseless girl!" She, by this point, had leaned over and shielded Ari from Aro's direct gaze.

"I-I'm sorry Aro." Ari said, not looking at him.

Aro relaxed and let out a laugh, knowing he had tricked the two of them. "Got you!" he bellowed again, chuckling between the words, "You should take a look at your faces, my dears, your expressions were hilarious!"

Cassie glared at him, "Ya didn't have to scare Ari!" she yelled at him, "Sure it's funny to _you_, but Ari here is scare of you!"

Aro stopped laughing, hurt by Cassidy's words. Ari was scared of him. Of _him._ Since when did his Ari become scared of him? His. His. His. That word replayed in his mind many times. When had Ari become _his?_ Must have been because of the fact that _he got her sick_. "I apologize, Ari," he said, "If my….joke was not understandable."

"I-It's fine." Ari said, "I just didn't know. I thought, you know, were actually angry at me because…" she stopped, not wanting to go farther. She had heard hints of the fact that Aro actually loved power, but whether it was true or not, she didn't know.

"Hmm," he said, "But it would be fun to annoy Caius. But as you have mention, perhaps, not in a way where your friend, Cassidy, here, would get hurt. Caius has always, always disliked quite a few things. Should we annoy him perhaps?"

Cassie smirked, "I like this idea of yours," she said, raising her face to meet his, "Perhaps, we can work out a negotiation."

Aro eyed her, the competition between their eyes evident, "Are you suggesting—?" he was cut off when she touched his hand, knowing of his talent. Ahh, so she was suggesting a competition. Who could annoy Caius the most, of course, all damages and punishments do not count and equal blame is taken by both parties. Interesting. He withdrew his hand from her, grinning. Wait, how did, he, Aro read Cassidy's mind? He tried to touch her hand again, only to have her frown. He gave her a frown, and touched her hand again, noticing her reluctance. This time he couldn't make much out of her thoughts, it was fuzzy again. So she had unconsciously allowed him to read her thoughts, perhaps. "I see. I accept. Keep in mind that I have spent hundreds of centuries with Caius. You may know of little things." He raised his eyebrow, mocking her, "Perhaps, I should assign you an assistant?"

Cassie frowned, "While you may know him for _centuries_," she said, "I have spent every waking moment of mine with _him_." She paused, when Ari tugged on her sleeve. "What Ari?"

Ari grinned slightly, winking at Aro's curious expression. She knew vampires had insanely good hearing, so she had written down what she wanted to say. She tapped the clipboard that held a stack of printer papers, some of the papers had drawings on it already. In. Pen. Cassie glanced down, thinking it was a picture she had wanted her to see. 'I know you Cassie,' it read, 'I know you're going to reject the assistant idea, but I know that you need that help. You hate losing. They're vampires. Accept the handicap.' Cassie glanced up at Ari, seeing the foolish smile of hers on her lips. "What do you think, Cassie? It probably needs a bit more shading right?" Without a further comment, she had lowered her eyes and inking in the place where the words had been.

"What did you talk about?" Aro asked, intrigued. He just knew they were communicating somehow, perhaps through the drawings. He wanted to see it, but Ari had kept her on him while Cassie had looked at the picture.

Cassie smirked, "Nothing." She replied, "I accept the assistant as well. She said, "Perhaps, if you're so…sure of yourself winning, you would let me have more than _one_ assistant, let me pick them, and don't force them to tell you what I plan to do with your hand-touching thingy."

"Very well." Aro said immediately, "Who would you like?"

Aro groaned, "Aro…." She began, leaning over to him, whispering, "Cassie is the Queen of Pranks."

Aro raised his eyebrow and turned his face to look at her, amusement was evident, still in a whispering tone, that made Ari shiver with excitement, in that same tone that sounded so husky, so alluring, _so—_"And I, my dear, am the King of Tricks." He gave her a wink, smiling when she turned red, he cleared his throat and turned his eyes to Cassie, "Let the games begin."

**A/N: Needless to say, this has to be one of the most random chapters ever, but it will explain itself in due time….hopefully. I think this was kind of long….ish. Let me know, and also, I don't know if I should do 2 more stories of Cassie/Caius and Marcus/Mara. Kind of feels like Aro/Aria was enough, but meh. Let me know! And uhh, as always, leave a review and I apologize if my characters are too Mary-sued or if any of the Twilight characters (Aro, Caius, Marcus, etc.) are a bit too OOC for you. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: Victoria Cullen 30, xLunaAngelWarriorx, Savysnape7, YourEnchantingDesire, Lyzz Cullen (also a thank you to Lyzz Cullen who also reviewed chapter 2 and 3), and Guest!**

**Thank You for the new favorites: MyBlondetta, Lyzz Cullen, ChibiChesire, and XxMidnightSummerLovexX**

**Chapter 11**

**Aria POV**

Ari groaned, it had been only three days since they had made that bet, and needless to say, they were both working hard on it. Caius had been fuming mad, unable to understand who was it that was pranking him. He had initially suspected Aro and Cassie, but through some clever (and deceitful) lies, they had convinced him that they had been having a chat with her, Ari. She moaned, why was she even in on this plan? Sure it was amusing and funny as heck. Aro had done numerous tricks including changing all of Caius's clothes from a large to a medium, leaving the man frustrated when he couldn't fit into his clothing, not to mention, he had placed a bag of blood on top of Caius's throne, so when he sat down, the blood bag immediately began gushing onto Caius's light blond, long, and precious hair. The poor man had stomped off in frustration and in need of a shower. Ari hadn't found the last one funny, with the misuse of the blood bag, but a prank was a prank. Caius hated getting himself dirty except during meal times, and a blood bag did not count as a meal in Caius's eyes. Cassie, on the other hand, had done less extreme pranks, and opted for ones where he couldn't suspect her. She had, in knowing of Caius's predicament with the blood bag, had changed his shampoo from whatever he used, to a more, feminine, girly smell. Apparently she had changed it to strawberry or something, because Caius, the moment he had stepped into the shower and began showering, had yelled loudly at the changes of his shampoo. To make it worse, Cassie had bought a ton of the strawberry shampoo and replaced each and every single one his old shampoo with the strawberry one, leaving the man with no choice but to walk around with strawberry scented hair. Ari had giggled much when she had heard of it, she was still not allowed to leave the room as Aro had deemed that she would only leave after her cough was gone. Ari had complained about that, and had tried to push Cassie and Mara away, but Cassie had shrugged it off, saying it didn't really matter. Mara, well, Mara wasn't around as much. She had spent much of her time, apparently, talking and taking walks with Marcus. Mara still came around often, but often left when he came to collect her after his time in the throne room was done. Ari made a face, Mara was enjoying it, Marcus was so nice. On the other hand, Aro was so absorbed into the pranks that every time he came to talk to her, he was talking about the next prank he was going to perform. Not that Ari minded as many were interesting ideas, but she had heard nothing but of pranks from Cassie and Aro for the past three days. Even the Guards were buzzing about the pranks. No one had dare to speak about the identity of the pranksters, and Caius, no matter what he tried to ground out of them, got nothing. They tried to avoid being alone with him—always opting to be with either Aro or Marcus, or her because she always watched by a Main Guard and Aro had ordered that nothing should disturb her peace unless she wished it so and Caius questioning guards was not allowed in her presence. Ari sighed, thinking about today's prank. Cassie apparently, had changed Caius's cell phone ringtone to a more…interesting tone and had requested that Jane, one of her assistants, buy an untraceable cellphone with no caller id, so she could call Caius while he was in the deadly quiet throne room. Oh his expression she had said, would have been hilarious. Ari grinned as the door was thrown wide open and a young, brown haired man came in, panicked. 'Must be hiding from Caius,' she thought, giving the man a smile. "Hello. Hiding from Caius?"

The man looked her in panicked, "Help me!" he sputtered out, before he was thrown across the room in a blur.

She looked at who it was. Aro. "Aro?"

"Yes dear?" he said, concentrating on the gasping and writhing man who was also being mentally attacked by Jane.

"Why are you attacking him?"

"Well," Aro began, "He violated an important rule of ours."

"Did he?" she began, "What did he do?"

"Well. He's a Main Guard—a recently promoted one, we picked him up as we were coming back from meeting the Cullens." He began, "And he, today, told Caius where _my_ next prank would be. He told Caius where the prank was and how it would happen. Caius used that information to get back at _me._"

"I see." She said, staring at the helpless male vampire. "Well, I guess that means the end of your pranking war."

"It doesn't!" Aro hissed, gripping the man tighter.

Ari winced when she heard him whimper, noticing the cracks appearing on his skin from Aro's tight grasp. "Aro! Forgive him!" she shouted, forgetting her fear of him. "He didn't mean to!"

Aro looked at Ari in confusion, taking in her innocent and begging look. He sighed and dropped the man, "All right. But he needs to be punish."

"Would you let me decide it?" she asked, slightly hesitating. She didn't want to push her luck with him. Aro was dangerous when he wanted to be.

He gave her a smile and pranced over to her, "Of course my dear," he said, taking her hands in his, "You have saved him, you decide his punishment." He combed through the fragmented thoughts, so she wasn't interested in the vampire before them. Good. "Well?"

"Well, I was kind of thinking," she began, biting her lip, "Let him serve as a guard for me as punishment."

Aro gave her a knowing look, "Aria," he began softly, "You can try to save them all, but fact is, you can't and dear, most of the Guards see guarding you three girls as a _reward_ as it is an easy yet interesting task."

"Oh." Her facial expression fell in disappointment, "What did you think then?"

"Several months in the dungeons without blood perhaps?" he pondered out loud, stopping when he saw her slip her hands away from his. He almost yanked her hands back in his, yearning for the contact. Wait. Contact. 'What the hell, Aro?' he asked himself, 'Why the hell would you care if she was touching hands with you or not?' It had almost seem natural for him, he guessed to touch someone's hand, nevertheless Aria's. Yes, that must be the reason.

"I don't want that Aro. He'll suffer. The dungeons are terrible."

"The dungeons serve as a reminder of the fact that punishments do exist, my dear." He said, still feeling slightly guilty at the fact that she gotten sick.

"I know, but I'm sure there are better ways to punish him…." She said, lifting her eyes to gaze in to his, "Perhaps, well, what is his power?"

"Telepathy. He can talk to others using his mind." He replied, hesitating slightly, "He makes the ideal strategist and coordinator."

"Perhaps….perhaps you can punish him to watch over me and um, help you plan out a…." she trailed off thinking, "A massive prank on Caius using the whole guard as part of the prank? If he can communicate with anyone he wants then—"

"What a brilliant idea, my dear!" he shouted in surprise, joy lighting up his face. "I agree. Now, what shall we do? Oh, I must call Cassidy! Caius must know that it is the both of us by now. We will come up with a massive prank." He turned to the vampire that was kneeling on the ground, "You. Stay here. Listen to Aria's every command. You know your punishment. Do not think you will be here alone. Felix will be here momentarily." With that he turned and swiftly disappeared.

Ari let out a sigh and relaxed, glancing at the man. "Please get up," she said tiredly, "I hate it when people kneel. Unless it's for formalities, don't bother in this room. As long as I'm "sick", I pretty much get free reign in this huge room."

The man slowly stood up, slightly hesitating, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Thank you for saving me earlier Miss Aria."

Ari let out a short laugh, "Haven't heard that in a while," she said, amused, "Only guards I usually have are Felix, Demetri and Alec. Aro, Caius and Marcus don't really call me "Miss". Neither do Cassie and Mara. Felix, Demetri and Alec, well, they don't really, they're friends."

"Oh…" the man knew little else to say. "I will stand at the door then. Call me if you need me."

"Wait." Ari said, causing the man to stop and look at her. She noticed he had longish brown hair, slicked back in a weird yet attractive way. Though, still, not as attractive as Aro. Nobody could. Aro was….beautiful. Handsome. Smart. Attractive. 'Ughhh, Ari, stop with all the positive words about him.' She thought to herself. "Call me Aria please…or Ari. Usually people call me Aria. Aro has a bit of a thing about calling me Ari sometimes. Sooo you can all me that in secret. Aria in general, though, in front of him is fine. I've negotiated it out of him. Your name?"

The man hesitated, "M-My name is… Nicholas Phillips." He said.

"Ahh, can I call you Nick then?" she asked, smiling.

"Whatever you want to call me Miss….err. Aria." He replied.

"I bet you have an opinion. I know you do. Do you or do you not like being called Nick?" she asked, slightly annoyed with his submissive behavior.

"I…my mother called me Nick….and I liked it."

She smiled, "All right, Nick," she said, "Let me get to know a bit about you before—"

"Before what?" Felix demanded, rushing in.

"Before you arrive, Felix." She said with an amused smirk.

"You're terrible, Ari," Felix complained, "Dropping down onto a chair close to the bed. "Just terrible, to treat _me_, your own brother like this."

"Brother?" Nicholas repeated. "Felix is your brother? But if he is…"

Ari giggled, "Adoptive brother." She replied, "He has taken it upon himself to play that role."

"It wasn't upon myself, it was needed." Felix replied, sighing, "Did you eat yet?"

"Errr, no?" she replied.

Felix narrowed his eyes and glared at Nicholas, "Listen here, buddy, first thing you have to do when you see Aria is you say 'Hi', then you ask her if she's eaten yet. If not, you call and ask Gianna to make food for her. We're vampires, she's human. She tends to forget here and there about eating when she's talking to us and we don't remember either. Got that?"

"Y-Yes sir." Nick was slightly shocked by the sudden change in Felix's demeanor. So Felix wasn't a Senior Main Guard for nothing. This mid-sized, powerful vampire wasn't a Main Guard for no reason. He actually had power, and it was only around the human girl, Aria, whom he was kind. So had many of the vampires apparently.

"Good. Now go call Gianna. Go there personally. What would you like Ari? It's almost lunch."

She cocked her head, tapping her finger against her chin, "Umm, I don't know. Toasted cheese sandwich? I haven't had that for a while. Gianna's version is really good, way better than the ones I had in elementary school."

Felix turned to Nick. "You heard her. On it. Now." He barked out, watching the man speed off. He turned back to Aria, smiling, "How is our sweet little sister today?"

"Well. I'm bored." She said, "Aro's been caught up in the whole prank-war thing, so…"

"Oh poor, poor Ari." Felix said, "Want me to amuse you?"

She groaned, "It isn't gossip is it?"

"Better than that," he smirked, leaning in, "Today I heard—"

She groaned. It was going to be a loooong today.

**ARO POV**

Aro smelled the air for Cassidy as he left Aria's room, pinpointing her location in the library with Mara and Marcus. Lovely. He threw the doors wide open, only taking a quick notice of Felix standing near-by. "Felix. You are reassigned to Aria. She has another Main Guard with her. Except he was a punished one, and she had saved his lucky vampire behind. Go and watch her with him. I don't trust him right now." With that Felix had bowed and immediately sped off to Aria, without a single word. Typical of Felix. When it came to Aria he went to her side so fast, but when it came to leaving, he left oh-so-slowly. "Brother!" he announced, walking in, smiling, noticing the slightly nervous look Marcus had as he eyed Mara who was a bit closer to Aro then him. Hmm, definitely interesting, why is Marcus…? Ahh, must be a familial bond or something. Parent-love for the poor girl. "Cassidy! I have some important ideas I must discuss with you."

Cassie raised a brow, closing her book, "Do you?" she asked, "I thought the war was exposed."

"Yes and I was to punish the traitor, but Ari stepped in."

She smirked, "Ari did huh?" she pondered, "So he went to Ari's room?"

"The vampire you were speaking of Cassie, must have fled for Ari's room, as of like the other numerous vampires that have done so. Her residency in Aro's room right now has given her some power as to what can and cannot disturb her recovery. And she must have bargained with Aro here to spare that vampire's life and let him serve out some sort of punishment." She paused, "Most likely it was to watch her or guard her, but Aro here probably wouldn't have allowed it, most vampires apparently, consider that job or duty a reward as it's a way to escape Caius, is a light duty, and it's fun to talk to Aria."

"Right. Thanks Mara." Cassie said, turning to Aro, "Well? What is it?"

Aro was slightly amazed at the girl who was Marcus's charge. So she knew things even if she wasn't there. A true bookworm genius she was. No wonder Marcus coveted her. She knew Aria by the back of her hand, and that vampires sought her presence when chased by Caius. Hmm, she was smart to have guessed it so accurately. "Right you are Mara!" he rubbed his hands together, gleefully, "Cassidy, Aria had the most brilliant idea ever while I was negotiating with her what Nicholas's punishment should be."

Cassie raised a brow, "And?"

"Nicholas is a telepathic. He can transmit his thoughts. We can organize a massive prank on Caius as the end of our war!"

Cassie's face lit up in a smile, "Right you are then! Go on! What should we do?"

Aro smiled, "This where the Queen of Pranks and the King of Tricks come in!" he said, as the two bent their heads together, whispering, unaware of the two pair of eyes of disbelief in the room, staring at them.

**Aria POV**

Ari chewed absentmindedly as she stared at the two vampires before her. Felix she knew much of, Nicholas however, not so much. She swallowed the last bit of her toasted cheese sandwich in her mouth before speaking, "Well, this is dreadfully boring." She muttered, knowing they could hear her. "All right. We're going to play a game or do something before I die of boredom."

Felix smirked, "You can't die of boredom."

She raised a brow, "Wanna watch me die, do you Felix? I thought you loved me." She faked a heaving sigh and cry, smiling when the vampire twitched in annoyance.

"Sometimes…I wonder why I care for you." He muttered, "You can be evil."

"Can I?" she asked innocently, "Well, don't blame me! I'm bored. Aro's off with Cassie and….and….I'm stuck in a tiny room."

"Do you want to watch tv?" he asked her, not really thinking.

She smirked. Bingo." I heard the latest episode of the Vampire Diaries just came out." She said slowly, enjoying the expression of horror crossing his face.

"No." he refused flatly. "We are _not_ going to watch the Vampire Diaries."

"True blood?" she asked innocently, cocking her head in a manner that made her seem even more innocent.

"No."

"Vampire Mob?"

"No."

"They have reruns of Buffy—" she began.

"No. I refused."

"Ooookay, what about Being Human."

"No. Can you pick a human drama? One without supernatural creatures?"

She smirked, "No creatures?" she said, tapping her chin when she saw him nod, "Hmm, Glee?"

He looked at her in more horror, "No."

"Ooookay! Ummm….oh I know! Grey's Anatomy!"

"No. I am not going to watch reruns of your favorite episodes of that Doctor girl and Doctor Guy."

She raised an eyebrow, "That is no way to call tv show characters!"

"Is it now? Well then, why don't you suggest something _interesting_ for once?"

"I don't know!" She muttered, "What else is there that I like?" she paused, "Terra Nova?"

"That has dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs are cool."

"No. Unrealistic. Dinosaurs do not exist anymore." He grounded out.

"Sheesh. Fine….ummm, CSI?"

"No. I refuse to watch foolish people running around pretend to be solving crimes when the evidence and criminal is right before them."

"Felix." She whined, "You've refused almost every single—"

"Ahem." Nicholas coughed into his hand politely, "Perhaps, we can suggest a _different_ activity if you cannot agree." The two stared at him as he shifted slightly, uncomfortable with their gazes.

"Good idea, Nick!" she said, giving him a smile. "What should we do?" She thought, "What about….you guys…get me my camera?" she asked, "Well that is if Aro still allows it…"

Felix gave her a look, "Master didn't take it away, it's still here, but…"

"We probably should ask," she finished for him, "Just to be on the safe side."

"Ask me what?" a voice interrupted, startling the three.

"A-Aro!" she squeaked as he came in, "I thought you were with Cassie!"

"I was." He said smoothly, "Until Caius came barging in with rage. Apparently I was too close to Cassidy."

"Oh….close? What did….he mean by close?" she asked, did Aro like Cassie? It might be. She was pretty, tall, and she liked pranks….just like Aro himself.

"Oh no, you see we were whispering about what prank we should do when Caius just _happened_ to walk by and see us sitting too close." Aro explaining, hearing her heartbeat take on a weird heartbeat rate earlier. He went over to her, "Are you okay? Your heartbeat is kind of funny." He leaned in close, trying to get a louder sound of her heart.

She blushed red, causing her heart to pump even faster and him to be slightly confused. "I-It's nothing," she muttered, leaning away, ignoring the smirking face of Felix and the disbelief on Nicholas's face."

He straightened himself, giving her a look, "What did you want to ask me?"

"Ummm, I wanted to use the camera again."

He froze, "I….see." he frowned, "And where did you think you'd ahhh, be taking photos?"

"Well…" she began, "I know I'm not allowed to go outside, especially in the garden…so…perhaps this room?"

"There is only so much you can take pictures of in this room." He said softly, trying to make eye contact with her. She had looked down and not at him. '_No,' _he thought to himself, sad at her refusal to look at her_, 'Look at me. Aria. Look at me.'_

"I'm pretty sure Felix and Nicholas would be willing to be my models in here."

"M….Models?" Aro repeated, "You want to take pictures of them?" Models. Models. _Models._ The words rang inside Aro's head like a mantra. Models were….nude. Weren't they? He wasn't about to let Aria see any _male_ nude, no, she would never see one under his guard. She was his and he did not allow _his_ people to see other people _nude_ without good reason. Wait. When had she become his person? No. No. No. This was dangerous. She was getting him wrapped around her finger. He had to distance himself. He needed to spend more time with Cassidy. Yes. Cassidy. She was the one with the talent after all. Not Aria. Aria might die one day at his hands, there was no use in spoiling a human doomed for death…..and yet, words were said easier than done. He knew he couldn't kill Aria with his own hands, not after all the care he had given her. Perhaps, someone else would do it. Felix? No. Most likely not. Demetri? No. Alec? Nope, still feels guilty….Jane? No. She was friends with Cassidy, and Jane took friendly relationships seriously. Hmmm, Afton? Perhaps, but the man tried to steer clear of bloodshed unless deemed necessary. Heidi? Nope, had bonds with Cassidy. Gianna? Perhaps Gianna could poison her…? A painless death. No….he would not permit that. For Aria to die of poison. Then….Chelsea? Yet, Chelsea was on friendly terms with Mara. He frowned. Most of his Main Guards were tied to the girls in some way and these girls stuck together like glue. He sighed. "I don't cherish the idea of nude models in my room, my dear."

Ari must have turned a billion shades of red before yelling, "Of course not!" she yelled, "They would be properly dressed! I have no intentions of seeing their….of seeing their…" she sputtered at the end, blushing red.

He gave a small chuck, ever so innocent. His Aria was just like Pica. 'Wait.' He thought to himself, 'since when has…has…Sulpicia….Aria…_his Aria.' _Words spun in his mind, unable to form a correct sentence. Sulpicia was **his** Sulpicia. Aria was not his. She was merely…an interesting toy. A pet. 'Great Aro,' he thought sarcastically to himself, 'Are you becoming a Caius now? _Pet?"_ He stood up slowly, "Then, you may do as you please as long as it is within reason. However, be warned that I can drop in at any time."

"Y…Yes Aro." Ari muttered.

"Good bye then."

He gave her a nod and headed towards the door, when he heard vampire footsteps _running_ towards the room at fast pace. He growled slightly as Nicholas and Felix inched a bit closer to the unsuspecting Aria. "What are you—?" she asked, cocking her head when she noticed that they were tense. She was interrupted when the door was rudely pushed open and Caius came storming in, his hair lashing as if it too, was in fury. His red eyes gleamed with anger as he took in the sight.

"Protecting the weak human now, are we Aro?" Caius muttered sarcastically, zeroing in on Felix and Nicholas. "Felix, Nicholas and now you too?"

Aro relaxed his muscles, and gave his brother a sarcastic smile, his eyes gleaming with annoyance. "You need to speak with me." Aro said, not evening asking.

Caius nodded, "Yes. It has to do with my pet."

Aro hesitated slightly, "All right." he replied, risking a glance back at Aria who was staring into her lap. He gestured for his brother to follow him, closing the door gently behind him.

**ARIA POV **

Aria lifted her eyes and stared at the door as Aro and Caius left. "Hey, what do you think that was about?" she muttered.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with…Aria." Nicholas said a bit hesitantly when Felix shot him a glare. Okay, so _he_ **had** almost use THE WORD. Or words. Felix had taken it upon himself to educate every single guard member who escaped to Aria's room to not call her any degrading "terms".

"Hmm, but it's about Cassie." Ari muttered again, "Cassie has been good, I'm sure it won't be anything terrible."

"Perhaps, but it does seem that….Caius is a bit angry." Nicholas interrupted again, before he was roughly elbowed by Felix who _again_ shot him **the** glare. It was the infamous "shut up or die" glare that meant you either overstepped your boundaries or should have spoken of a lie instead of a truth. He gave it a thought, perhaps…just perhaps, Aria didn't have to know that Caius might be angry at Cassie.

"You really think so?" Ari asked a bit hesitant, how could she contact Cassie? Perhaps Cassie would know. If Caius was really angry or not.

Felix rested a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be fine. Don't worry about it." He assured her, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes." He replied, rolling his eyes.

She gave him a small smile, "Okay! Well guys, what should we do first? Pictures? What clothes have you got?"

Felix raised a brow, "Depends on what you want, Aria." He smiled suggestively, "Of course, _I _could always—"

Ari covered her ears, "TMI! TMI! I don't want to know more. Regular clothes if you will. Formal, un-formal, etc."

"All right." Felix was about to head off to get some clothes before a hand shot out and tugged at his sleeve.

"But….but are you sure?" she asked, "About Cassie."

He sighed. "Do you not trust your "older brother"?" he asked, giving her a grin.

"No…I trust you." She whispered, "I trust you a lot."

**ARO POV**

Aro reached the throne room with Caius, and upon arrival, saw Marcus sitting at the throne room staring silently at Mara. Aro gave a smile, "Brother! How kind of you to join us!" he gave Marcus a look, and he nodded. Aro watched, amused and interested, as Marcus _looked_ into Mara's eyes and watched as she nodded.

"All right. I'll see you later then." The girl pushed her glasses back up on her face and headed out with a Santiago and Chelsea trailing behind her.

"W…What is it brother?" Marcus's opinion came above a whisper. No, it was louder than a whisper, but much quieter than a conversation tone.

He shook his head, "Caius has something to say."

Caius cleared his throat after giving Aro a glare. "I want to switch."

"Switch?" Aro asked, puzzled. "What do you want to switch?"

"Cassidy. I do not wish for her to be my pet anymore."

Aro raised an eyebrow as Marcus tensed in his chair, "And? Who do you want in exchange?" Aro asked. 'Aria or Mara?' He thought to himself. He felt himself getting tense too, a feeling of nervousness washed over him, as he awaited Caius's answer. Why was he, Aro Volturi, King of Vampires, nervous to the answer to a simple question? Aro stared at Caius, who had been silent for a couple of moment. He stared until Caius opened his mouth again, to speak of the name of his new charge.

**A/N: Oookay. So LEAVE a review if you loved it, hate it, etc. I will apologize again if my characters seem Mary-sue or the original twilight characters are a bit too OOC to you. I'm writing while stress is high. I've superrr busy all week, but meh! I must write :D. If you're hating me right now 'cause of the ending, meh. Sorry about it~! IF you're wondering about who it is (because it could be either of Aria or Mara…both of them with Caius….O.o) Oh! Yeah! I'm posting it earlier today because I'm not going to be here tomorrow and well, it would suck if I didn't update as I usually do, right? :D (hahah jk) Well it's not that early anyways….14 minutes to midnight. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: xLunaAngelWarriorx, Savysnape7, YourEnchantingDesire, pretty-little-liar-girl70 and guest.**

**Thank You for the new favorites: Katie89005, Narutoyaoi2000, and smiling steph**

**Thank you for the new stories alerts: Katie89005, Narutoyaoi2000, and smiling steph**

**Chapter 12**

**ARO POV**

Aro waited as Caius opened his mouth very slowly. "Well?" he asked, impatiently, "Who?"

"I want your charge." Caius said, raising his eyes to Aro's. "I want yours."

Aro felt his dead heart drop at the sound. He wanted Aria to be his…his…_pet._ The very thought of Aria being someone else's pet infuriated him. Aria wasn't anyone's pet, but his. "No." Aro replied, a childish feature crossing his face. "I don't want to trade."

Caius narrowed his eyes, cocking his head slightly at Aro's answer, "Don't tell me you've fallen for the girl." Caius said haughtily. "A human, Aro? I thought you loved Sulpicia."

Aro hissed and narrowed his eyes, leaping from this throne, "DO NOT speak of Sulpicia." He bellowed, "I love Sulpicia with every fiber of my existence! A….A _human, _especially a _pathetic_ **human** that doesn't have an ounce of talent."

"Really Aro?" Marcus said, "Pathetic? I think she has some talent, if she can charm Mara like that." The man then realized what he said, lowered his eyes, and turned away.

Aro and Caius stared at Marcus. Marcus…spoke and defended a human. Then again, it was of course, all so typical. Marcus was kind, too kind sometimes. He and Didyme had been perfect for each other—Didyme brought happiness and Marcus had been benevolent. "Marcus." Caius said slowly, as if trying to find the right words, "They're humans. Female. Humans."

Marcus did not say anything and simply looked away. "Now, now Caius. You know Marcus is kind," Aro interjected, "All right. We'll switch Caius. I will take Cassidy and you will take Aria."

Caius leaned back, satisfied. "All right. With my new..._pet_," he started, slowly, "I suppose I'll pick her up today."

Aro's heart sank. Aria was going today? "Right you are brother," Aro said, putting on a smile. "I will go inform Cassidy right now as well."

Caius's face twisted into anger, "_She_ should already know," he said, giving his brother a look, "She was the one who wanted you as her master instead."

"She wanted _me_ as her master?" Aro asked, pleased at the thought. So she was slowly allying herself with him. Perfect. She would be strong and powerful once turned and he would have a new Guard member loyal to him.

"Don't be so pleased with yourself. She's the type that will take advantage of you if you show weakness."

"Oh?" Aro asked, "So is that what happened with you brother?"

"No," he said bitterly, "I simply don't want an annoying _human pet_ bothering me constantly. I heard your…charge is a bit easier to control."

Aro's hackles raised slightly at the idea of Caius _controlling_ Aria. "Well, she has her ups and downs," Aro began slowly, "But she's a very good girl."

"A good girl, eh?" Caius said with a smirk, rising from his throne, "Well, I must go get my charge now."

"So soon brother?" Aro suddenly said, before he could stop himself, "Why don't we chat for a few moments?"

Caius raised an eyebrow, "Since when have we ever _chat_?"

"Since I decided it now."

Caius rolled his eyes, "Don't be so stupid Aro, we don't need to have a chat. We all know you and I have very little in common." Caius sped to the door, only to be blocked by Aro, who stood at the doors, grinning like a big fool.

"_Now_ Caius." He demanded, letting a bit of his impatience seep into his tone. "I wish to speak with you now."

Caius sighed, "All right, Aro." He said, going back to his throne, "All right."

**ARIA POV**

Aria had been taking a picture when Cassie burst in with Mara in tow, her rage evident on her face. "Cassie?"

"The **goddamn **bastard's decide to switch it up."

"Switch what up?"

"You and me of course!" Cassie said, pacing furiously, ignoring the confused looks by Ari, Mara, Felix and Nicholas.

"Perhaps, Cassie if you could calm down, and _tell_ us what happened, we'll be able to help you." Mara said, calmly, unable to understand what Cassie was saying. "What do you mean by Ari and you being switched up?"

Cassie paused, giving the two a look, "I got Caius kinda mad when I said I wish Aro was my like guard-leader-master-thing instead, and he's like "fine…." And then he went blah blah blah and he got really angry and he said he was going to really ask to switch Ari with me 'cause he heard that Ari was really nice and much less spirited than _me._" Cassie said bitterly.

"Well…Ari is a bit nicer than you sometimes." Mara pointed out, sitting next to Ari, "So did he really go?"

"Well of course he did!" Cassie yelled, "I don't want to be switch! Ari, you're going to face hell if you go with Caius!"

"Well it's kind of late now." Ari said, her eyes tearing up slightly, "I don't want to leave Aro. He can be mean sometimes, but….he's really a good person. A good person." She paused, taking in a breath, looking at Felix and Nicholas. "Do you think he'll really agree?"

"Yes."

"No."

Felix gave Nicholas **the eye** for saying yes, and gave Ari a smile, "I'm sure that Aro will make a decision that's good for the both of you. No matter what happens, you know Demetri and I will come visit you and Nicholas here is stuck with you for quite a while."

Ari sighed, "You're right." She said miserably, "Whatever's happened, has happened."

"No way! Ari! You can't just agree to it! I don't want to go to Aro! Sure he's nice, but he isn't a thing like Caius!" she turned to Mara, "Mara! You talk to Ari! Knock some sense into her!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Mara asked miserable for the two of them, "I can ask Marcus, but, you know him, he doesn't like to get involved in the brotherly feuds."

"MARA. HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW?! OR CARE?! Cassie yelled, frustrated, "I don't wanna!"

"Cassie, calm yourself down!" Ari commanded, "If Aro has made the switch, then so be it." She paused, knowing her voice was breaking with emotion, "If….IF….I do go to Caius, I just be good." She tried to brighten up, "No matter what happens, you'll be safe with Aro. If you don't get on his bad side, nothing will happen."

"Ari. You're as weak as hell." Cassie spitted out. "For pete's sake Ari, as a kid, you were scared of a tiny little Chihuahua!"

"I'm not scared now!" Ari protested, "I'm a big girl now!"

"Ari. You still hug your Kiki to sleep." Cassie stated, glancing at the worn out old bear beside Ari on the bed.

"So? It's been with me on many adventures." She muttered, "Mara, help me out here."

Mara sighed, "I hate it when you two have your little fights. Let's think of it this way, Ari." She began bluntly, "Cassie likes Caius for all the selfish, egoistic, sinister and dark of a vampire he is."

"Mara! That isn't helping my case!"

"Wasn't helping you. I'm explaining things to Ari." She replied, stretching her back, "Now Ari, we're only alive because it'd be much easier to tame Cassie if we're alive. If we had died, Cassie probably would have gone berserk on them."

"Riiight." She said, "So then…"

"Cassie, while you may see being switched to Aro as a bad thing, it's not entirely hopeless. One, you get a break from Caius, whom I am sure is really irritated right now." She paused, "Two, you get time to plan with Aro right? For the ultimate prank."

Cassie gave Mara a look of agreement, "Right," she paused, "But I don't want to be stuck with Aro for like forever."

"I really doubt this is going to be permanent." Mara said, giving her a smile, "They'll end up realizing how much they miss each of you."

"Says you who isn't being switched," Ari said glumly, "You get to stay with Marcus." She paused, "Speaking of which, _how are you with Marcus_?"

Mara blushed slightly, "Oh well, you know. Same old, same old."

"What do you mean by "same old, same old", Mara?" Cassie asked slyly.

"I thought you were angry with Caius?" Mara asked.

"Answer the question, Mara."

Mara sighed, "Well, it's good I guess. Marcus is really kind at times. He can get distant…at times."

"Distant?"

"Well, when he thinks we're a bit too close for comfort."

"Comfort?" Ari repeated now, a bit sly. Even if Ari and Cassie was to be a bit unhappy, if at least Mara was happy, it was okay. Ari wasn't about to let her predicament let her from teasing Mara. Mara was just too fun to tease.

Mara rolled her eyes, laying down on the bed with a big _oomph_. "You know, they miss their wives. Marcus was really close to Didyme you know. He was a big romantic with her you know. He told me all these stories about his time with her." Mara paused, voice breaking, "Yo-You know, I don't know if I do love him a lot, but I care for him a great deal and I do like him. I….I do wish I could date him."

"Date?" Ari repeated, dreamily. "What kind of date?"

"Ari…" Mara muttered, "I don't know. You know that the only guy I've ever found cute besides Marcus was Michael."

"Mara….did you just say _was_?!" Ari exclaimed, "Does that mean you've moved on?"

Mara nodded slightly, "I…I guess so. When I think of Michael, I don't really get that feeling anymore, you know? I can't really imagine Michael anymore. I know it's only been a few days, heck weeks, but when I try to imagine Michael, all I see is Marcus."

"You're in that _deep_, huh?" Cassie said in awe, "I mean like…..how?"

Mara closed her eyes. "Maybe I just fall for guys too fast." She muttered, "I don't know. I just feel like I belong with Marcus, you know? Like….like I belong there. Beside him."

Ari's eye widened, "You too?! I swear to you, I've felt it a bit here and there too, not much. I kind of felt it in the dungeons when I was away from Aro, but it wasn't much because I was upset at the time. But yeah, it feels really weird when we're away from them, huh?"

"You guys miss them?" Cassie asked, "Well. All I've felt when Caius goes away, is that I need to annoy him some more." She gave them a grin, "It's fun of course. You have to try it, Ari, sometime, just go by and say a thing or two to him about his clothes or him painting. There are a lot of things that irk him. Trust me."

Ari raised a brow, "And why would I try to annoy Caius? I'm actually quite a bit scared of him." She asked dryly, "and besides, it kind of seems like you like Caius a lot…."

"You serious? Do I look like a Caius-lover?!" Cassie yelled jokingly, belly-flopping on the bed. "Tell me you're lying."

"Cassie. Your face…it's turning red."

"W-What?"

"Cassie. Your. Face. Red." Mara said slowly, elaborating on each word.

"Aww, shut up Mara." Cassie said, turning red.

"Do you like him?"

Cassie turned her eyes towards the silent male vampires, "I'm not saying anything. They're here."

Ari turned her eyes over to Felix and Nicholas, "Oh…whoops, I forgot they're here."

"That's mean Ari." Felix complained.

Ari gave him a smile, "Love you to Fefe!"

"Fefe with an e? or Fifi with an i?" Cassie asked, interested.

"With an e." Ari replied, smiling, "I rarely call him that, but it annoys him."

"Hey _Fefe_," Cassie began, earning a growl from Felix, "I **love** your name." she gave him a smirk.

He rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. "Cassie, stop calling Felix that." She gave him a grin as well, before breaking out in laughter, "You have to admit though, it's really funny!"

Mara gave a smile too, opening her eyes, "Hey, so I know you guys don't want to think about this, but are you guys prepared?"

Ari stopped laughing, "As ready as I can be." She replied.

"Same here." Cassie muttered, "Can't be too bad."

A knock interrupted their conversation, and then the three girls knew their time had come to end. "Ummm, come in." Ari said, slightly nervous as the door opened, revealing Aro, Caius, and Marcus. "Hello Aro."

"Good afternoon, Aria," he said with a pause, "I'd like to tell you that…."

"I'm being moved? Switched with Cassie to Caius?" she finished for him quietly, looking into his eyes, it betrayed no emotion.

"Yes, but…"

"It's fine." She pulled back the covers, stretching out her arms and legs before sliding off the bed, walking over to Caius, sticking out her hand, "Hello. I'm Aria."

He gave her a sneer, "Let's go." He turned, pausing slightly when she didn't move.

"Can Felix and Nicholas come?"

He sighed and turned away, "I don't care about what company you hold."

"Okay. Cool, thanks Caius." She gave him a smile, at least she wouldn't be alone.

"It's _Master_ to you."

"R-right. Master. Thank you Master." She repeated, giving Felix and Nicholas a thumbs up, at least she wouldn't be bored. She turned to Aro, "Bye Aro." She said, walking out of there with not another word.

**ARO POV **

Aro knocked on the door, with Caius standing slightly behind him. He felt his palms sweating as he knocked on the door, something incapable of for a vampire. Marcus had followed, saying his charge was most likely with the two other girls as well. He heard a "Ummm, come in." from Aria and sighed. He opened the door, stepping in with his two brothers.

She gave him a heartbreaking smile—'wait, heartbreaking? Aro…such things don't exist in you...anymore' he thought to himself, as she told him "Good morning."

"Good afternoon, Aria." He replied, pausing, unable to find the right words, "I'd like to tell you that…." He paused, how could he phrase it now? That he was moving her? That she was leaving to Caius?

"I'm being moved? Switched with Cassie to Caius?" she finished for him quietly, looking into his eyes.

He looked at her in shock, his brain spinning with possibilities. His eyes betrayed nothing, but his brain, his heart, his _soul_ was in turmoil. How did she know? "Yes, but…."

"It's fine." She pulled back the covers, stretching out her arms and legs before sliding off the bed, walking over to Caius, sticking out her hand, "Hello. I'm Aria." Aro felt like growling, Caius was touch Aria's hand. Her petite, tiny, small, pale hand. It was so fragile…for a beast like Caius.

He carefully watched Caius's reaction, trying to note _anything_ that could give him reason to demand Aria back. 'Dammnit Aro! You don't need to go sticking your mind into other people's business. You've got Cassie now.'

He watched as Caius put on a sneer, telling her, "Let's go." He watched as he left, only pausing when notice Ari hadn't followed Caius. Was she reluctant to go? Did she want to stay? Did she want him, Aro Volturi, to help her?

He watched as Aria asked , "Can Felix and Nicholas come?" She had not asked for him. She had not asked to beg him to let her stay.

He watched as Caius sighed, and turned away, telling her "I don't care about what company you hold."  
No. That was wrong. Caius had to be worried. It was Aria afterall. She had to be safe.

He watched as she thanked Caius, "Okay. Cool, thanks Caius." She thanked Caius kindly. With. A. Smile.

He watched as Caius corrected her, telling her, "It's _Master_ to you." He wanted to correct Caius. That wasn't right. He wasn't her master.

He watched her bend willingly to him—too willingly, "R-Right. Master. Thank you Master." Why? Why did she bend to Caius so quickly? Did she like him? Did she care for him?

He watched as she started leaving, only turning back to say, "Goodbye Aro." Two short words she had said, and nothing more.

He watched as she left his room, taking any last part of him left with her.

He watched as she didn't say another word to him as her footsteps echoed loudly while chasing Caius.

He watched as Felix and Nicholas trailed slightly behind her, envying them. They could go and watch her. He could not.

He sighed and sat down on the bed, "Well I guess this is your room now." There was no one else. The place Aria had laid moments before was cooling. The heat leaving. Her scent was going to go away soon. Too soon perhaps.

Cassie nodded, "Whatever." She said. "Why did you agree anyways?" she was glancing around the room, taking in its size.

"I'm interested in your gift, if you forgot." He replied hesitantly, not looking at her.

"Right." She trailed over to the bed, "Well if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap." She made a gesture to slip into where Aria had last laid before Aro interfered.

"Wait. Sleep on the other side." He told her, sticking out an arm. "Not on this side." He didn't want Aria's scent gone just yet. It smelled nice.

She raised an eyebrow, "Does that make any difference?" she muttered, walking over to the other side, "Whatever, I don't care." Then came an awkward silence with Cassidy closing her eyes, pretending to sleep, Marcus standing in the corner with Mara.

"Brother, Mara and I will be taking our leave." He said, standing close to his charge, "Unless you need me for something?"

'_Yes,' _Aro said in his mind, '_Do me a favor and go and check on Aria for me, would you?'_ Not that he could really say that, "No, if I need you I'll send someone."

Marcus nodded, giving a glance to Mara before leaving. Mara turned to Cassidy, "Bye Cassie," she said, "I gotta go. Marcus asked me if I wanted to go plant some flowers on his balcony. Needless to say, I want to try it. Sooooo…..bye!"

How? Flowers? He thought, 'When did they talk?' It seemed like most of the time, for Marcus, he talked to Mara through his eyes. Huh. He would have to ask Marcus on that. Perhaps Mara was a person of interpreting skills. If so, she would have made a valuable edition. They left, leaving him with Cassidy in silence. He didn't really have anything to say to Cassidy, "So...have you decided on the prank yet?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Couldn't think of anything to say to me, could you?" she muttered, opening her eyes, "I don't know. I don't think it's a good idea to do a prank with his hair again. Perhaps we can do like a flower-thing."

"A flower thing?"

"I saw this video of how this guy asked this girl to marry him and like he had a bunch of strangers hand the girl a single flower and say a single line of words…from a poem or something. And yeah."

"We're not asking Caius to marry us."

"Of course not you idiot." Cassidy muttered, sitting up, "C'mon he'll be so confused…whatever. Okay what ideas have _you_ got then?"

"What about…well Caius kind of likes you." Aro said out loud, seeing the girl turn slightly red.

"W-Wh-What the hell are you talking about?!" Cassidy said, "So? Wait. What!? He likes me?! ME?! No way. He hates my frickin guts."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you that much, Cassidy." He replied, "What about…..we pretend to be lovers? That would get Caius so riled up!"

"I. AM. NOT. GOING. TO. FAKE. LOVE. WITH. YOU." She grounded out. "Next plan."

He raised an eyebrow, "Scared of falling for me?"

She hesitated, before replying, "No. But I'm scared of what Caius might do."

"Bah! He can't do anything."

"Right…and you want to do a big major prank on this? How would it work?"

"Dear, don't pretend you haven't heard of **the** grapevine."

Cassidy was silent, staring at him. "What grapevine?"

"The Felix-Jane-Santiago one."

"Oh. That one."

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes. That one." He sighed— this was going to be a long forever.

**ARIA POV**

Aria followed slightly behind Caius, running to keep up with him. She hadn't run in so long, that she soon became tired. "W-Wait up." She panted to him.

He gave her a glance, "Cassidy could keep up." He muttered, "So can you."

"I'm not Cassie." She replied. "Why did you switch for me anyways?"

"Cassidy irritated me." He replied, fishing for key in his pocket to unlock a door. "Hurry up."

"Geez, I'm human. I'm only so fast."

"Hurry up." He said again, gesturing for her to come in. He glanced around, "I'm sure Aro wouldn't like it if I gave you less than favorable conditions." He gestured to the bed. "You may sleep there."

She raised an eyebrow, "Where did Cassidy sleep?" She looked around the room, taking in it's contours. It was just as big as Aro's room. The bed in the middle was a four-poster bed instead, but it was a huge bed. The bed had a bunch of fluffy looking pillows and a soft-looking bed. She traced her fingertips on the bed sheets. It was so soft. It's colors matched well too. Well, it was black and red with the crest as well. Not much of a difference, but on the bed, unlike Aro's, laid a small purple bear. She wondered what it was. "What's up with the bear?" she asked, still glancing around, there were many beautiful portraits in the room, of beautiful scenery, landscape and people. "I didn't know you painted the lives of daily humans."

He paused, before answering, giving her a look, "You're a bit nosy for a human." He replied, "Just like Cassidy. Are all three of you human girls like this?"

She gave him a smile, "We tend to be." She replied, "So what up with the bear?"

"It was my wife's bear."

"Your wife kept a stuffed bear? Even when she had you?" Oops. That last part probably shouldn't have came out. Ari cringed a bit when he gave her an annoyed look.

"It was a gift from Marcus's wife, Didyme."

"Ooooh. Okay, so why did you paint human lives?"

"Nosy, little—" he uttered under his breath, just a bit loud enough for Ari to hear. "Because my wife asked me to."

"Do you do everything your wife asks you to do?" she asked, forgetting who he was. "You seem like a sweet guy."

He gave her a look. "I am not sweet. I am a Volturi king, Caius Volturi. One of the three leaders." He paused, "And no, I do not do everything my wife asks me to do."

"R-right.

Where did she sleep?"  
He paused, "The couch."

She gave a nod, "Great I'll take the couch then."

He gave her a surprised look, "I offered you the bed." He stated. "It is comfortable."

"I'm living with you as my Master now," she replied. "I'll take the same living conditions as Cassie was in."

He raised an eyebrow, "And if I hit you?" he challenged.

"Then I must have done something wrong."

He gave a cold smile, "Looks like we'll get along just fine."

**UNKNOWN POV**

"Sorry I took so long to get out." A male voice said, at a local bar in Volterra. "I ran into some difficulties at the castle." He glanced at his two hooded companions. "How did you get into the bar anyway?"

"Did you? What happened?" another child-like male voice asked, "What went wrong?"

"Ahh, I will tell you later. It is not of importance." The male voice said. "How did you get into the bar? You don't even look that old."

The child-like person smiled, "It only took a bit of …_convincing_ in the back alley, you know?"

"I see." So that's where the bouncer went. To heaven.

"So are we going to move forward with the plan? The masters want to know."

"No…not yet."

"Have you fallen for someone? Why the wait?" another voice growled, his voice with rough and held a slight Russian accent.

"No. But I owe a few favors here and there. You know how I am with favors."

The Russian-accented man rolled his eyes, "Don't we know. You take them too seriously."

"So how long do you think it'll take you to pay back those favors?"

"A few months maybe?"

The Russian-accented man stood up, banging the table with a loud **BANG!** The other patrons in the bar looked on as the male apologized, "Sorry, my friend has had a couple drinks too many tonight." He said loudly as the people turned away, re-emerging into their own conversations. "Look, it's a good chance for me to get into the minds of the rebels anyways."

"How?" the child-like person asked.

"I may have found their weaknesses, but I'm not sure yet."

"I thought we got rid of them when we killed those vampire bitches." The Russian man said, sighing, "Remember how that one girl screamed and scream? She tried so hard to protect the other two. What was her name? Sully? Pica?"

"Wasn't it two girls? There was one dark hair vampire bitch that was protected. She didn't fight until the end."

"It was Athenodora and Sulpicia that fought the whole time. Didyme didn't. She might of, but she was incapacitated by your gift."

"Ahh, yes, my gift. I forgot about that." The Russian man said, twirling a glass of Sex on the Beach.

"Did you?" the man asked surprised. "huh."

"Are you sure about the possible weakness?" the child-like person butted in again.

"Yes. Go report it to the masters if you will. I must leave. I will contact you again for our next meet. I need to get back to the castle before I am suspected."

"How did you leave?"

"On the pretense of running an errand."

"What errand?"

"Buying a printer."

"A printer? What is that?"

"A machine that prints words neatly. So we don't have to write by hand anymore."

"Peh. Only lazy fools would use that machine they call "printer"." The Russian man paused, "What is it for? Like what else?"

"Hmm, high quality picture taking."

"What does this have to do with taking silly pictures?"

"Everything. They want to have pictures, you know. Like print it out and stuff."

"I see. Why not get one of those printing rooms?"

"We're in the process of getting one set-up as well."

"Those vampire royals are fools. Why do they need this technology?"

The man shrugged, "I don't know. I just do what they tell me to do. I need their trust."

"Right you do." The Russian man and child stood up, "All right. Bye." They then disappeared, into the night. Not paying for the drinks.

**A/N: sooo how was it? Dude, I swear. I totally forgot that I need to post. (and then I realized at 11:22 PM while I was reading a really good twilight fanfic!) Whoops. Almost did. Hahaha. These are supppper busy weeks for meeeee! Cause we have this huge like school event thing going on and I'm one of the people in charge so like O.o Ahahha! Enjoy! And I apologize if my character seem to mary-sue to you or if the original twilight cast are too OOC for you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: victoria cullen30, xLunaAngelWarriorx, YourEnchantingDesire, Savysnape7, xScarlett Featherx, and guest**

**Thank You for the new favorites: xScarlett Featherx**

**Thank you for the new stories alerts: Jareth'sQueenBitch**

**Chapter 13**

**ARO pov**

"Are you sure?" Aro asked bored out of his mind. He was staring at Cassie as she played a videogame.

"Yup." She nodded.

"You know I switch for you."

"Uh huh." She said, eyes still glued to the screen.

"I switched for you…I had to give up Aria." He said hesitantly, "And all you do is sit here?"

"What else can I do?" she asked, shutting off her game and giving him a look, "We can't agree on a prank and we don't really have anything in common."

"I thought I told you I liked the pretending love prank."

"Aro….you and I would be terrible lovers." She replied, not looking at him.

'Hmmm,' Aro thought, 'she's definitely thinking of something, but what?' Curious, he reached over to her, slowly as to not scare her, when she noticed his fingers. She moved away.

"I thought you can't read my mind." She replied, suspicious. "What were you going to do?"

"I want to read your mind." He replied, trying again. He growled when she yanked away. "Do. Not. Disobey. Me." This time, he pulled on her wrist, yanking her into his lap, trying to search her thoughts again. It was blank. Frustrated, he gripped her wrist tighter, causing her to yelp.

"God damn it! Let go of my wrist!" she shouted louder when he refused to let go. "What the hell do you want?"

Truthfully. Aro didn't know what he wanted, but Cassie didn't know he didn't know. He could ask for a bunch of things like turning her into a vampire now, forcing her to play in his love-prank, switch Aria back, get Aria back…. 'Dammit Aro! Stop thinking about her!' he grimaced. He had heard absolutely _nothing_ the past couple of days from Aria. He had tried to casually ask Caius about her, but he remained tightlipped, offering no further information then "My pet is fine." Pet. Pet. My. My. Pet. Pet. My pet. Those words spun his head constantly, bugging him that she was no longer his to talk to. But it wasn't Aria that he wanted, Aria had no talent. It was Cassie. Cassie whom had immeasurable amounts of talent. "Hmmm, be my lover."

"Are you fuckin' serious?" Cassie yelled. "First off, even Caius hasn't dared—"

Caius? Aro's eye furrowed, "What do you mean by Caius?"

Cassie looked at him, "You don't know? Well, okay good. You don't need to know." She muttered, "It's between Caius and me anyways."

Aro raised an eyebrow, "You're my charge." He replied, "Anything to do with you, includes me. Now confess."  
"But that was before I got switched to you." Cassie retorted.

"Speak." He said, letting impatience seep into his tone again.

"Okay. Okay." Cassie muttered, leaning close to him, "It was….just a few incidents."

Aro sighed. She wasn't going to tell. He could quiz her and quiz her and it just wasn't going to happen. "As I said, be my lover."

"I'm not sleeping with you."

Aro chuckled, "I am faithful to my wife Sulpicia. I did not intend for you to think that we would have….a physically intimate relationship. I meant for the prank."

Cassie blinked. "Right. Prank." She muttered, "Okay. Fine. Now let go of my wrist."

Aro beamed. "Excellent. Then I will go make the necessary arrangements then." He rose from the bed. That meant he would have to go see Nicholas. And Nicholas was by Aria's side. So he could see Aria. Even if for a bit. They were long due for a chat anyways. "I will see you later."

"Yeah. Yeah. Bye" Cassie replied as the door shut, turning on her video game again.

**ARIA POV**

"Hey…Caius?" Ari said, laying on her stomach, her feet dangling in the air, doing little kicks.

"What?" he asked, a bit impatient.

"Remind me again why you're letting me call you Caius?" she asked for the hundredth time, still in awe.

"Because you've been good. You've followed my orders exactly and you haven't crossed the line. You haven't called me names nor made fun of me and you certainly haven't encouraged people to steal from my art room." He replied. "Remember, the only time you're allowed to call me Caius is?"

"In this room or when you permit it so." She replied in a monotone voice. "Hey can I go outside?"

"Where?" he replied, rising from his throne to sit in the easy chair next to her. Even then he looked regal.

"I don't know. What places have you got that I can visit?"

He thought for a moment, "I can give you permission to visit the towns, the forest, or the pool."

"You guys have a pool?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes. It's an indoor one. It's part of the guard entertainment room."

She turned to Felix and Nicholas with a glare, "And you guys never bothered to tell me because?"

"You're stuck here anyways. What point is it to make you jealous?" Nicholas replied, picking at his nails. "Right?"

She was silent for a moment, "Good point." She turned to Caius. "So just a thought, but can Cassie and Mara go to town too?"

"That is up to Marcus and Aro. I hold no reign over the other girls' freedom."

She pouted, "Fine. I'll ask Marcus and Aro later." She replied. "Hey Caius?"

"What _now_?" he asked exasperated. "You ask so many questions."

"Well, I just wanted to know your favorite color…"

He raised an eyebrow, "You want to know my favorite _color_?" he repeated incredulous.

"Yeah. And your favorite animal."

"Animal?"

"Yup. Both answers please!" she gave him a dimpled smile.

"My favorite color is black and my favorite animal is a jaguar."

"Really?" she asked, "I take you more of a…."

"More of a what?" he asked calmly.

"More of a grey color and a cat."

"Grey and a _cat?_

"A domestic animal?" he repeated, "You are call me a cat?"

"Yeah. You don't really seem like a dog person, more like a cat person. Plus gray would look good on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Have you ever tried it?"

"No…" he trailed off, "Aro is here."

She sat up in alarm, "What? Should I hide?" she panicked, starting at Caius in the face.

"No. Come and sit by my side." He replied, "Aro might be checking up on you. He's been asking about you."

"He's been asking about me?" she repeated, she felt a bit pleased. So it wasn't just her who missed a certain someone.

"I told you to get over to my side." Caius hissed, clenching his armrests. "Now."

She sighed, "Yes Ca-err, Master." She said, standing up to walk over to him. He didn't budge from his chair. So she wasn't going to get the chair again. For her it was going to be the cold hard ground. She whispered to him, "Caius, can I have a chair or a stool?"

He gave her a look, "You're suppose to be my pet. Stop yapping or I'll punish you." He replied, pointing to his feet. "Sit there."

She looked down. There was a fluffy rug. So she wasn't going to sit on the cold hard ground. Huh. "Thanks Master."

He turned away, "Don't thank me. I did it because you have been a very good pet."

"Right." She replied, skeptical. "Right you are." She sat down beside him, leaning back against the couch as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in Aro." Caius replied, his voice cold with annoyance.

The door opened, revealing Aro and Cassie. "Good afternoon, Brother," Aro said cheerfully, "And to you too Aria!"

Aria said nothing, as she stared at the ground. Caius had warned her not to speak to others unless he let her do so. When he wasn't around, she could speak as she pleased, but Caius had said, if he was around, she had to obey his rules. She looked up, glancing at Cassie who stood there, a bit shocked. It was probably because of the bruise on her face. A few days ago, Ari has innocently wandered into his studio and knocked down quite a few easels when she tripped. When she had tried to stand up, she realized that she had actually fallen into a few tubes of paint and because she fell, the paint had exploded from the tubes and destroyed quite a few paintings. Caius had been livid with anger. He had hit her three times before he had stopped. She had then began to form bruises on her face, a hand imprint on her neck and a bruised wrist.

"What the fucking hell happened to you Ari?" Cassie spat, coming forth to examine the girl. "What the hell happened to you? What the fuck did Caius do to you?"

Ari said nothing and continued to stare at her, her eyes swelling up a little. Caius had warned her. When they were before anyone else, she was not to speak unless given permission. Her eyes slightly glanced at Caius, and Cassie had understood it all.

"Caius, ya bastard! Let her speak!" Cassie demanded, stand up. "Now."

"No." he replied in a cold tone, "I do not give permission for my pet to speak."

"Fuck you." Cassie said, narrowing her eyes, "You can't just demand Ari to stop speaking as you want. Fuck you. FUCK. YOU."

He gave a slightly cold grin, "In case you forgot dear," he paused, "I have no interested in fucking a _human_."

Aro jumped in, interrupting the argument, "Brother I wish to speak to Aria." He replied, unable to control the fury. Aria was hurt, bruises were on her face.

"Do you really have to?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"Yes Caius. Now."

"Fine. Aria I give you permission to speak to only Aro." Caius said ignoring Cassie's protests.

"Yes Master." She turned to Aro, "Yes Master Aro? How may I help you?" She said politely with manners. Another pet peeve of Caius. She had to speak with Master in it.

He frowned. '_Master?'_ he thought, "_Why was she calling him Master?' _It didn't sound right to his ears. It sounded….distant. Like the distance between Ari and him had widen only after a few days. "I…calling me Aro is fine, Aria," he said, with a smile.

"Master Caius insists that I address all of the masters correctly." She replied in a monotone voice, use to repeating that line over and over. Caius had made her say the line again and again—_I will address the Masters with the correct title_.

"I **insist** you call me Aro." He replied, slightly upset with her. He turned to Caius, "Brother. Make her stop."

Caius raised an eyebrow, "She is my pet. I ordered her to address us as Master. There is nothing wrong with that. We are the masters of the castle. Of the Volturi. Of the world."

Aro was at lost, he couldn't say more without revealing that he loathed the fact that Aria was here and not back in his rooms, sleeping in his bed peacefully. "**Now. **Brother." Aro said impatiently. "I want her to call me Aro. You have no **hold **over me. I want her to call me Aro."

Caius snapped his head up at the tone. "All right brother." He replied, leaning back into the sofa chair. "Aria. Call him Aro."

"Yes Master." She replied, looking up at Aro again, "How can I help you Ma-Aro."

Ma-Aro. He kind of like the sound of that. It kind of sounded like "my Aro". 'Wait. Dammnit Aro! You aren't in love with Aria. You don't want her love. You want Sulpicia.' He re-corrected himself. He cleared his throat. "I know I assigned you Nicholas, but I need to borrow him." He said, "Can I borrow him?"

"Is that it Aro?" Caius butt in, "You want to borrow Nicholas? For the love of god! You could have just requested Nicholas. You don't need to ask a human about borrowing someone! Especially a vampire guard you assigned to her!"

"It's to be polite Caius." Aro replied, a little annoyed.

"You don't need to be polite to a human."

"Ya fuckin' bastard! You have to be polite!" Cassie yelled, "You were a human just like us!"

"I was a human before. Now I am a vampire. One of the Volturi Kings."

"Well then we're the same. One day we'll be vampires too! You can't just treat us like shit 'cause we're still human."

"Who says we'll actually turn you?" Caius said, "Don't get too cocky because you've got a potential gift and you're under Aro's protection."

"Enough you two." Aro said with annoyance. "Must you turn every single conversation into an argument?" he turned to Aria, "So can I?"

"Yes you may Aro." She replied.

Nicholas stepped forward, bowing, "Yes, Master? How may I serve you?"

"You will find out. Now follow me." Aro said, nodding. "Aria….I hope I can speak to you another time, perhaps?"

She looked to Caius, her eyes full of questions. "I will permit her to speak to you again."

She turned back to Aro, "Then. We will speak again….Aro."

He frowned, he didn't like her so….so obedient to Caius. It was like a whole new side to her. A side he didn't like much. "All right. Good bye then."

"Wait what! You can't be serious Aro! I'm not leaving Ari in such a condition!" she screeched. "No fucking way."

"Cassidy. We are leaving."

"No."

Caius stood up, enraged at her defiance. "Get out of my room." He ordered. "You do not belong here."

Cassidy stared up at him. "Fuck you. Why the fuck should I let you hurt Ari? I know it's going on and

I'm as sure as hell not going to put up with it."

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. ROOM." Caius spat, pushing her roughly. "Now."

"Master, may I speak to Cassie for a moment? I promise she'll leave afterwards."

Caius looked at her, "Fine. You have one minute with her." He sat down gracefully as Ari stood up.

"Cassie. I know it looks really bad, but it really was my fault I broke some of Caius's paintings and destroyed his painting room…well… I almost did."

"That doesn't justify him hitting you." She pointed out, fingering the bruises. "Ari, since we've—Mara, you and I—have become friends, we've never _ever_ let you get hurt. You're not suppose to get hurt or sick or anything."

Ari sighed, "I am human, Cassie. I will get hurt." She said quietly, "I've been protected too much, it's time to spread my wings."

"Spread your wings!" Cassie yelled, "You're spreading your wings in the wrong direction! You're fucking injuring yourself! Caius, he's going to rip your wings off!"

"Master is not going to Cassie." Ari said quietly, giving her friend a loving look.

Cassie grabbed Ari's shoulders, "What the hell did he do to you! You're not the Ari that I know! You're someone else. Goddammit! Are you even _my_ Ari anymore?"

"I am still Ari, Cassie," Ari replied, "Have I changed? No I have not."

Cassie stood up, as if she was disgusted by her. "You're not Ari. The Ari I knew was much more spirited. She was always willing to speak up whenever she needed to."

"Cassie…"

"No, don't start with me Ari. Find yourself again. Please." Cassie said, "You're not obedient. Okay? Yes, you are obedient sometimes but you never ignore Mara or I because someone orders it. Remember our families? That was the biggest trial for us. This is not a trial for us. It is a wall. It is not as deep or as high as that trial."

"Cassie…our families are human. The Masters are not."

"Ari, your family isn't human. You're witches and wizards."

"That's only a rumor, Cassie." Ari replied, "Why can't you just accept it?"

"Damn it. Ari. I'm leaving. Next time I see you, you have better changed." Cassie said stubbornly, "I refuse to see you as some weak, obedient fool." Cassie then stormed out of the room, ignoring the looks of disbelief from Caius and Aro.

"Did she just…..?" Felix interrupted.

"Who the hell does she think she is to storm out of my room as if she has the right to?" Caius demanded.

"Well you wanted her out Caius," Aro replied cheerfully, still unable to comprehend what had just occurred. "Well I must leave now." He turned. "Nicholas, follow me."

Nicholas bowed, "As you wish Master," he replied, following Aro, pausing only to give Ari a nod of goodbye.

"Bye Nicholas." Ari whispered quietly as the door closed, leaving her with Felix and Caius. "Errm, Caius can I get up now? Are they gone? Far enough?"

He sighed, "Yes. Yes they are. Stand if you want. Sit on the couch as you please."

She smiled, standing up, stretching her somewhat stiff muscles. "I swear. If had to sit like that for a minute longer….."

"A minute longer what?" Caius said coolly.

"Emmm, a minute longer and I would have been in….immense pain." She replied.

"Hmph. Seriously, you are so annoying as a human." He sounded in annoyance.

"Hey Caius, what do you think Aro needed Nicholas for?" Ari asked a bit absentmindedly.

Caius scowled, "How am I suppose to know what goes on in Aro's childish mind games? He's probably cooking up some foolish scheme again."

"Ehh, I want to know what foolish scheme…" Ari replied a bit jealous. "Who do you think it's for?"

"Well, most likely me. He doesn't mess with Marcus much. And the guards have no reaction." He rolled his eyes, "It's always me."

"What are you going to do then?"

He scowled even darker, "I have no choice but to go along. I'll be on high alert, but it's no annoying. Last time Cassidy had changed my ringtone to some song with the words just give me a reason. Just a little bit's enough."

"Wait! Seriously?! Cassie changed your ringtone to P!nk's Just Give Me a Reason?!" Ari said in awe. "Seriously?!"

"Do you think I would have been so embarrassed if it had not been so? That song was not my usual ringtone. I do not listen to…to pop stars and their so-called songs."

Ari raised an eyebrow, "Oh god, I can't wait to hear this. Caius what type of music do you listen to?"

"Why?" he asked a bit suspicious.

"Do you listen to classical?"

"No. That is more of Marcus."

"Then…country?"

"No. That is more of Aro."

"ARO. Listens to country music?!" she shouted, "Oh my god! That's like my favorite genre of music ever!"

"Okay are you a…..rock and roll?"

"No."

"Then what are you?"

"I have no music preferences."

"That has to be a lie."

"Do you listen to Nickelback? No? Okay, what about The Cab? The Wanted? The Fray?" she said frantically, "How can you not have a favorite?"

"I just don't. I don't care for human music."

"But music brings life. Do you listen to the song Angel with a Shotgun? Oh! I know, the Backstreet Boys!"

Caius growled with slight frustration, "You don't need to know. I need to leave for a meeting soon. What do you plan to do?"

Ari sat on the couch for a moment, then laid down, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "I don't know. Hmm, Vampire Diaries? Today, a new anime season came out for Uta no Prince-sama 1000%. It's called Uta no Prince-sama 2000%."

Caius raised an eyebrow in disgust, "What did you just say? Prince? Percent?"

Ari sighed and shook her head, "It's fine." She replied, laying down on the couch. "See you later then." Caius grunted a goodbye, standing up, and exiting. Hmmm, it was weird, seeing Aro today that was. She felt bad for giving him and Cassie the cold shoulder, but, what else was there to do? She was under Caius's charge now. Caius's rules were Caius's rules and she couldn't just break any rules Caius had placed on her. She fingered the bruise on her face, wincing slightly as graze over a section still badly bruised. There wasn't much to do with Caius in charge. She still took pictures sometimes, but it was kind of boring. Often times she had wandered out into the balcony, staring at the distant city life, wondering what her family was doing. She placed an arm over eyes, closing her eyes in the process as if she were resting. Had she changed that much? She hadn't felt like she did. Sure she was bit more apprehensive and shy when it came to talking in front of guests, but that didn't mean a thing. When it was just Caius and her, and perhaps Felix and Nicholas, Caius was really kind, he had allowed her to call him Caius. Caius was….Caius. Ari could see why Caius got Cassie's nerves sometimes. When he was there, he demanded her utmost attention, something Cassie hated to do. If it didn't interest her, then she wasn't going to pay attention, and sometimes, Caius really did talk about boring things. Yet, Ari had noticed something similar about all three men—they all loved and miss their wives so desperately. It almost seemed like Athenodora had been Caius's rock that had allowed his to interact with other people without looking to awkward and now, Athenodora was dead.

"What are you thinking about, Ari?" Felix asked, watching her pretend to sleep. It didn't help that her heartbeat hadn't slowed down so he knew she was awake.

"Hmm, stuff."

"As in?"

"Stuff." She replied, rolling onto her stomach. "I'm bored Felix."

"I am not going to watch True Blood with you." He replied back, glaring at her. "I don't care about them."

"Awww, you're terrible!" Ari giggled. "Vampire Diaries? You know I'm pretty stuck between the Delena and Stelena."

"Who?"

Ari rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you don't know what Stelena and Delena are!"she said in mock horror.

Felix only sighed, "I don't pay attention to the fan girl stuff." He replied, wandering over to her, sitting down. "Now what is a Stelena and Delena?"

"It's…." she paused. "Relationships!"

"Re….Relationships?" Felix repeated a bit confused, thinking back to the tv show. Hmm there had been a person named Demon…or Deimon or Daimon….or Damon? And a girl named Elie. No, Elena. It was Elena. And another male. Stephen? Wait. He remember—it had been a name he hated, as it had been the same name as an old enemy…Stefan. "Delena is….Damon and Elena? Stelena is….Stefan and Elena?"

She squealed, jumping up to give him a hug, "You're so smart Felix! You figured it out!" she attempted to ruffle his hair before sitting down, "Hey what do you think Caius is doing? What about Cassie? Aro? Nicholas?"

"One question at a time," Felix muttered, "Well Master had just said that he and Master Aro would be having a meeting with Master Marcus. Most likely Nicholas with be with Cassie and be scheming again."

"What do you think their plan will be?" she asked, "Their prank that is."

"I'm not sure, but—" Felix said, only to be interrupted as the door slammed opened, revealing a furious Caius.

"God Damn that Aro!" he yelled, throwing and upturning tables and priceless vases.

"W-What happened?" Ari said hesitantly, eyes wide at his anger. She unconsciously slid closer to Felix, her hand gripping a tiny corner of his cloak.

"He's telling me he's planning on making Cassidy his fucking lover." Caius hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"W-What?!" Ari yelled standing up, "Are you serious?! Aro likes Cassie?"

"You heard me! He wants to fuck the living shit out of her!" Caius yelled, cursing a storm away.

Ari stared at him in disbelief. Her heart felt like it had been torn into pieces, Aro _liked_ Cassie. Not her. She felt the corners of her eyes water with tears. "T-That can't be true."

"Well it's true! Aro said so himself!" Caius said, fuming, pacing around the room. "I do not think Cassidy would…would be so willing to fuck with Aro just yet. She took forever with me."

Ari's eyes snapped up in shock, "You made love to Cassie?"

He turned to her, sneering, "Not _made love_—fucked. Had sex. Fornicated." He paused, "Not yet though."

"Then…" Ari paused, cocking her head slightly, "Do you like Cassie?"

"Dammit! I shouldn't have traded!" he cursed, slightly ignoring her question. He was pacing furiously across the room, almost a blur to Ari's human eyes.

Ari knew she should have felt offended, but she didn't. Caius seemed like he liked Cassie a lot. And Cassie likewise. "M-Maybe Aro's fooling around with you."

Caius paused, "Fooling around with me?" he repeated. "Why would he—?" Then a look of enlightment dawned on him. "It _must_ be another prank." He growled. "I see how it is. If he wants to play around like that then _so be it._" He sat down, thinking, "What shall I do? Hmm, destroy a couple of his favorite movies? No, he'll just get replacements." He sat, eyebrows furrowing, before he realized it, "You will be helping me."

"What?" Ari repeated, "What do you mean by I'm helping you?"

"I believe the human term is "payback can be a bitch,"?" he said, "Well if Aro is going to play with fire, then he's going to be burned."

She looked at him in horror when she realized it, "You want me to be your lover?!" she yelled.

"You are my pet, there is no reason why you should object." He replied, a bit annoyed at her reaction. "Consider it an honor that I am even allowing you to be my lover."

She rolled her eyes, "Right. Do I…do I have to make love to you?" she replied a bit scared.

"I believe I have told you that I do not _make love_ to anyone besides my wife, Athenadora." He replied.

"Oh. But." She paused, "So we won't have to pretend to be….having sex?"

"Oh we will, but don't worry about _that_ at the moment." He replied, sneering. "Hmm, how shall I spread the rumor?" he glanced over to a stiff, yet sitting Felix. "Why are you sitting Felix?"

Felix stood straight-up, unfortunately, a bit too fast, causing his cloak to rip since Ari had been gripping it tightly. "S-Sorry Master." He replied, a bit scared of Caius. He had learned from experience that Caius was not someone to mess with for fun.

"It is fine, but you must make up for your incompetence just now."

"I await your orders, Master." Felix said, bowing.

"You will keep it a secret that Aria and I will be fake lovers. You will spread the rumors through your gossipy grapevine."

"Y-Yes Master." Felix said, "Do you want me to just say you are now lovers?"

Caius sneered, "Yes Felix. And not just that—I want you to say that Aria has willingly given _everything_ of hers to **me**. Her body, heart, and soul now belong to me."

"W-What?! Wait! I can't because!" Ari paused whispering, "I like Aro…"

"Do you think I care?" Caius said, "If you want Aro to react then you should go along with my plan. He must care for you if he asks about you."

"Right, but you want me to anger him?"

"Why else would I want you to agree to give everything to me?" Caius said slowly, as if speaking to a child.

"I don't know…" she said glumly, "But can I ask you a kind of personal question Caius?"  
"If it'll get you to go along with my plan and silence you, then yes."

"Ummm, I don't know if what you just said was a compliment or an insult." She muttered, "But I wanted to know if you like…like Cassie."

"If I like her?"

"No, as in do you like…are you interested in her."

Caius paused, "Why do you wish to know?"

"Because…I mean what if like Cassie really likes Aro and I don't want to take Aro's attention away from her if she really likes him. I mean yeah…if you like her at least you can be there when she gets angry and you can comfort her you know…but…but if you don't like her that way then I'm not going along with this plan. While I might make Cassie angry at me for a while, but I don't want her angry at me forever." She babbled.

Caius stared at her, "What are you trying to say?" he spat, "Speak in more simple terms! You're babbling!"

"Just answer this question: Do you like her?"

"Why?"

She groaned, "I like Aro. If she likes him, I don't want it to be a love triangle. I know you told me that Aro has shown signs about caring for me, but…but that isn't enough. If I do manage to win Aro—"

"If you do." Caius interrupted with a sneer.

She glared, "If I do manage to win Aro, I don't want Cassie to be alone. So I want to know if someone would be there for her. Someone who actually likes her…or is interested in her…in a man-woman relationship."

Caius looked at her, "You are very kind yet cunning." He said, "Very well. I will tell you this. I find Cassidy much more interesting than you. If you find offense to that, then too bad but truth is she is much more lively than you. I expect a bit more resistance from you if you are friends with her."

"We're different. I thought you knew that." She replied, "So do you like Cassie?"

"If I just said I prefer her over you what do you think that means?" he snapped back.

"I don't know. I mean you're pretty nice to me, but like you guys fight all the time…"

"That's because it's _interesting_." Caius replied, "You do not fight with me. You show only a bit of resistance."

"Isn't that good?"

"Not for me. If you desperately want something from me, you must show your determination for it." He paused, "With Aro, it's a bit easier to convince him. He's so weak sometimes."

"Not really…Aro's just nice."

"Perhaps to you, but I warn you, he is not someone to be taken lightly. If he demands something—he will get it no matter who sticks up for you, no matter who protects you."

"I heard that Renesmee was able to survive against you guys." Ari blurted out.

Caius glared harshly this time, "It was because she was a hybrid. She showed signs of high intelligence and they had hybrid witnesses that could speak in her defense. We did not lose. We judge fairly. That is the difference."

"Oh." Ari said, "So…you like her?"

"Who?"

"Cassie, of course."

He hesitated, "I suppose so, if it'll get you to agree to my plan."

She grinned, "Okay! Operation Fake Lover!"

He groaned, this was going to be a long operation….and a tedious one. Oh. Right. "And Felix?" he said, "Go change. Your clothes underneath is hideous."

Felix blushed. "Yes Master." He said, and hurried off before anyone could see his neon purple slacks.

**A/N: Okay, hi y'all! Next week I will be volunteering for like the whole weekend! I'll try to update on Sunday (as usual for me….USA…PST…)! Not much to say, only that I'm now watching an anime called Uta no Prince-sama 2000%, it's the 2****nd**** season of Uta no Prince-sama 1000% LOL. Japanese Anime. Beautiful digital men. Singing songs. Need I say more lol?! :D I'm a sucker for beautiful men…. Anyways! Thanks for reading! LEAVE a REVIEW (if you want) and as usual, I apologize if my characters or any of the characters seem too OOC or mary-sue for you! Have a great week guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: victoria cullen30, YourEnchantingDesire, Savysnape7, xLunaAngelWarriorx, and guest **

**Thank You for the new favorites: silvermen4me and DragonsUnicorns **

**Thank you for the new stories alerts: silvermen4me and DragonsUnicorns**

**Chapter 14**

**Aro POV**

Aro followed behind a fuming Cassidy. He had been furious at the sight of Aria. She had been bruised on the face, the neck and even the wrist. He had taken so much time to care for her, and yet, Caius had just waltzed in and bruised her like a rag doll. To top it off, Aria had been so obedient towards Caius. Like a foolish dog. Had he broken Aria so much that she so readily followed orders from any of them now? He watched as Cassidy let out a scream of frustration. He was amused. He had never seen such an outburst from a human before. She had had the audacity to tell Caius _fuck him_. His brother's face had been a look of pure shock—though it was only for small fraction of a second, he had seen it. Perhaps the girls had not seen it with their human eyesight but he had seen it and he had seen it well. He watched as Cassidy stopped abruptly, turning to face him, her eyes narrowed. "Yes dear?" he asked, grinning.

"You and I are going to become lovers." She said, not as a question but as a comment.

"Well yes. We agreed on that."

"But I wasn't planning on putting my full into it." Cassidy paused, her eyes looking away, as her face turned red. "But I'm willing to go along with it now. With my full attention."

Now that had Aro's attention. What had made her change her mind so fast? One word, one name, one face crossed his mind. Aria. "Does this have to do with Aria?"

Cassidy merely looked at him, "I'm not going to fuck you. Kissing is okay but no tongue. No sex of any kind got it? Anal, oral, vaginal. Whatever. No sex. No tongue." She said, "Got it?"

"You can't really demand anything out of me _my dear,_" Aro said, a bit taken back by her demand. Well he hadn't been planning on touching her in that manner anyways. But it was amusing to tease her like any other human. "I am stronger, faster—"

"and more powerful right?" Cassidy interrupted him, finishing his sentence, "Here is how it works. It's a proposal or a deal—whatever you want to call it. I help you and you help me."

Aro raised an eyebrow, "And how would this help benefit _me?_"

"Well, I know you like Ari." Cassidy said slowly, "And I know you want her by your side."

Aro froze for a mere fraction of a second before hissing, "I do _not_ love anyone besides my wife, Sulpicia."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep lying to yourself." Cassidy muttered, "Anyways. You want her as your charge right? Well you can have both Ari and I."

"You know that is impossible. The deal between my brothers and I is each person is in-charge of a human."

"Well you can transfer me right back over to Caius." Cassidy replied. "I got to rescue Ari out of that hell-hole."

Aro raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

"Listen, I want to save Ari from Caius. You want Ari from Caius. We'll work together and get her on to our side." Cassidy replied. "Deal?"

Aro's thoughts churned inside, considering the deal. It would be pleasant to have Ari by his side. The girl told interesting stories and she had hinted to him that she liked country music—something he greatly enjoyed as well. "You would be sent back to Caius though." He finally replied, "You would be allied with Caius then."

Cassidy gave him a look, "If you rescue Ari," she began, twirling some strands of her hair, "Then you have Mara and my alliance."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? How so?" he leaned forward, examining her.

"Mara and I live for Ari." Cassidy replied, "We are best friends. We live for each other. Without each other, I doubt we'd live."

"Aren't you three a bit too young to be considering suicide?"

"It's not suicide. We've all had family problems." Cassidy replied, walking to the window, pretending to be admiring the city outside. "Each of us has had problems. All of us. Betrayal, death, health."

"You can't have possibly went through that at such a young age." He replied, giving her another look. They were 16, there was no way that they could have been dragged to hell and back. Teens these days had too much freedom, too much protection to have felt pain.

"I will tell you something Aro." Cassidy replied, turning her body to face him, leaning against the window. "Aro. You have heard it. We are not ordinary girls. Surely you remember me calling Ari's family a family of witches and wizards?"

"Well….yes my dear, but I fail to see how this has any relevance to you convincing me to rescue Aria." He replied, a bit puzzled. What did their families have to do with her convincing him? The families weren't here. He was. And as far as he knew, witches and wizards did not exist.

"Aro. We aren't ordinary little girls. Haven't you wondered why at 16 we're not in school but traveling instead? With no restrictions?"

Now that had caught Aro's attention. He had tried to search for their pasts, but had turned up nothing. His vampire contacts had not been able to offer him any important information about them. "Well you might have been high school dropouts or homeschooled."

Cassidy sighed, shaking her head, "Then someone would be looking for us." She whispered, looking at him, "Aro. We've been through a lot. Our families have secrets. Secrets that have affected us."

"What secrets?" Aro walked forward, taking an unnecessary breath, excitement filling him. "Tell me." He used his soft, soothing tone watching the girl break. Yes. Secrets. How he loved them.

Cassidy opened her mouth, "I—"

"Shut up Cassie!" a voice yelled out.

Aro lightly growled in frustration, turning his head to see who it was. It was Marcus's charge, Mara. "Hello dear, what are you doing here?"

Mara pushed her glasses up, walked over, bowing to Aro. "Good afternoon Aro." She said politely before turning to Cassidy with a glare. "Cassie. We swore to never speak of it again."

"S-Sorry Mara, but I really wanted to save Ari."

"I know you do," Mara said soothingly, patting Cassidy. "But those secrets we swore to not share them again. The only time it is to be shared is to our beloved soul mate."

Cassidy blinked. "Right. I'm sorry Mara." The girl hung her head in shame, "B-But you should see Ari! She was so bruised." Cassidy's voice cracked with emotions, "Oh Mara. Oh only if you had seen it. Ari's beautiful skin…her skin was…"

"They are bruises. They will fade." Mara said firmly, turning to Aro. "Aro, if you can please rescue Ari. You are not obliged to, but we all know you care for her to some extent. If you don't do something now, you'll regret it later."

Aro chuckled, "Why would I ever _ever_ regret something?" he slid his cool fingers under Mara's chin, lifting her face to look up at him, "Why would I?"

She breathed slightly, "Please let go of me." She said coolly.

"I refuse." Aro breathed back, leaning in to sniff her neck. "Now why don't you tell me your secret?" He was about to further scare her when a growl sounded in the room, causing Aro to look up. Marcus. "Brother, what are you doing here?" Marcus said nothing, only narrowing his eyes at Aro then to his hands then to Mara. Aro then understood. Marcus wanted him to let Mara go. Huh. Marcus was showing such care to Mara. His thoughts turned, could it be that Marcus was falling in love with Mara? Aro dropped his hand, watching Marcus's eyes turn to Mara, looking at her. He watched her nod.

Mara turned to Cassidy, "I've got to go Cassie. Remember to not say a thing about the secret. Well, they aren't secrets. More like painful parts of our past, but nevertheless, they are plagues in our lives. Do not speak of them anymore." Mara patted Cassidy one more time, before turning to Aro. "Excuse me Aro, Marcus wants me to accompany him to his study." Without further prompting, she turned, trailing behind Marcus like a shadow.

Aro watched her go, curiosity spinning his mind. "Where were we, Cassidy?" he said slowly, "Ahh, yes. You were going to tell me something, yes?"

Cassidy shook her head, "Mara has reminded me of the pact. I will not speak of it." She said stubbornly. "I had forgot it in my desperate manner. Forgive me Aro. It is up to you whether or not you save Ari. And I hope you make the right decision before you regret it." Without a further comment, Cassidy too, left without saying another word.

"What was that Master?" Nicholas said, jogging up them.

"Nothing Nicholas, nothing." Aro said absentmindedly.

**ARIA POV**

Ari laid on the couch, bored out of her mind. Caius had said she could visit anywhere as she pleased, but _still_ it was boring without Mara and Cassie. Mara was too involved with Marcus at the moment, claiming they always had "book discussions". Ari knew it was a lie. Mara always pushed up her glasses and lowered her head every single time she lied. Cassie on the other hand, was too busy being…._intimate_ with Aro. It hurt her. That Cassie would get together with the man she crushed on and leave Caius and her in the dust. "Hey Felix?"

"Yeah?" the slightly taller guard responded, he was leaning against the wall, legs and arms crossed out of boredom.

"Want to go shopping?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Shopping?"

"Yeah. Shopping. I was horrified at your neon purple pants."

Had Felix been a human, he probably would have heavily blushed, but he wasn't. "Awww, shush Ari!" he replied, "It was a gift."

She cocked an eyebrow, "From who….?"

"….someone." he responded a bit slowly.

"Ahh and who is this _someone?_" she teased him, moving to a semi-sitting position. She leaned against the arm rest. "Well?"

"You know how creepy you get when you speak in that tone of "well?"?" he asked, "It's so creepy. But it's a gift."

"Ahh, but from who?"

"Aww, stop it. It's from someone." He replied.

She pouted. "Boy or girl?" she asked, "Wait…man or woman?"

"Is there a difference?" he said, pausing for a moment, "…a woman."

"Hmmm, the only un-color coordinated people here is…Jane? Is it Jane?"

His mouth opened and closed in shock, eyes bulging, "How did you know?"

Ari giggled. "Last time she came to me wearing a neon green dress with neon orange stripes on it. To top it off, she was wearing neon yellow shoes. Do you know how neon-y I felt that day? Very neon-y."

"I'm sure you did." Felix responded.

"Hey Felix?"

He sighed, "What now?" he asked, exasperated. He loved her a lot, he truly did, but sometimes she just asked the weirdest of the weird questions. Like that one time she asked him if he had a birthmark. Or the time where she ask if he had ever put a lizard in his mouth and not eat it and see what happen to it. Or what would happen if he bit a dog. Would it change into a vampire? She asked weird questions he did not have answers to.

"Well, I just wanted to know…." She paused, lowering her voice, "If you liked Jane."

Felix _stared_ at her. "Of course I like her!" he bellowed, "She's my comrade! If I don't like her, who will?"

"Alec?" she supplied, grinning. "But seriously. I mean like-like.?

Felix groaned. "No. I view her as a good friend."

"But you're wearing the pants she gave you."

Felix gave her a look, "They were gifts from someone. You can't just ignore it. Besides, I didn't really have pants to wear."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because Master Caius went on a rampage and my clothes happen to be in the way and it got shredded." Felix heaved a fake sob. "My signed Beatles shirt….ruins…"

She stood up, "Okay. We're going to go talk to Caius about shopping." She declared, stretching her muscles as the door banged open, causing Felix to jump in front of her, crouch in a protective stance.

"Relax you buffoon. It's me." Caius hissed, eyes glittering red.

"Forgive me Master," Felix said, bowing before relaxing his guard.

Caius nodded sharply before turning to Aria. "What have you planned today? It is but noon."

"Oh. Right. Caius. Can I take Felix shopping?"

"Why?"

"Caius. You ripped up in his clothes in a fit of rage. He's only got a few articles of clothing left—including the purple slacks."

Caius paused for moment, not saying anything to her. He was unbuttoning the wrist buttons on his long-sleeved white shirt. Too formal, in Ari's opinion. "All right. It's a courtship then." He declared. "What should I wear?"

"Wait. What?" Ari repeated, "A courtship? Do you mean a date?"

Caius gave his infamous smirk, "Aro has caught wind of our relationship," he replied, "Needless to say, Aro's stormy features were just _beautiful_."

Ari shuddered, "I would have been scared." She muttered.

"Ahh, but we need to re-affirm our _love_ for each other. For that reason, we will go on an outing."

"But I'm buying clothes for Felix."

"That's fine but afterwards I will take you on a so called courtship. Or as you current humans call it—a date."

"Ummm, okay." She said, "What should I wear?"

"Wear something semi-fancy. Perhaps a dress. That will make Aro and…" he paused, eyebrows knitted together, "and…jealous." Ari watched his expression.

"You sure it wasn't Aro and Cassie?" she teased. "Aww, Caius I know you like Cassie."

"Shut up, _pet._" Caius hissed. "Now get ready. Felix. We will be taking you. Prepare the car. Spread the rumors. And get a camera. I want pictures. Paintings take forever to make. We will get those pictures developed. Aria, you better get dressed real good."

She rolled her eyes, "Hey! You called me Aria!" she yelled, "Yay!"

He raised an eyebrow, his face emotionless. "And?"

"And….that's amazing?" she stuttered out. "Okay. I'm going to go get ready. Oh gee, I can't wait. Caius, we're going to buy you some clothes too."

"We're not." He said coolly. "I hate having to stand there, trying on clothes. If you want, we will buy out the whole store and take it back."

Ari stared at him. "No." she replied, "There isn't any fun in that." She paused, adding a more persuasive voice to her tone, "Besides, the longer we're out, the more we do, wouldn't that irk Aro some more?" Ari could see the gears working in his head, processing what she just said.

"All right." He said reluctantly. "If it'll make Aro and Cassidy more jealous." He sighed resignedly.

She clapped her hands together in anticipation. "Great!" she smiled. "We'll have tons of fun!" Without further prompt, she skipped out of the room and into the closet where Caius had graciously brought over some of her clothes for her.

"Felix?" Caius said after a moment of silence.

"Master?" Felix responded, a bit hesitant.

"GO. GET. READY." He snarled.

"YES SIR, MASTER!" Felix yelled, bolting out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **STILL ARIA POV***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ari slid her hands over the dresses she had. Sky blue, dark blues, greens, turquoise, purple, black, white, or red. Hmm. She pulled the longer dark blue dress off the rack, scrutinizing it. She didn't really like wearing dresses, but Caius had said she should wear a dress and in her heart, she secretly knew she wanted to impress Caius and Aro. She wanted to let Aro know what he was missing out on. Not that Caius and her were doing any explicit, but she still want her crush (love) to know and get jealous. She shook her head. The long dress just wasn't right for the occasion. A shorter dress probably would have been better. She glanced over the remaining dresses, immediately pulling off the one jade green colored dress that caught her eye. It was knee-length with a bow at the waist and it had straps. Perfect. Grabbing the garment, she went over to the table, looking at herself in the mirror. She grimaced. She needed a bath and she was terrible with makeup, perhaps Caius would be fine with her not having makeup on. Running to the bathroom, she nodded to Caius who sat motionless on the couch, watching her. "I'm going to go shower really fast. I chose a jade-green dress in case you wanted to color-coordinate with me." She said, slamming the bathroom door shut, locking it. She then began to undress quickly, pulling off her pants and underwear off at the same time, then her shirt and bra. She ruffled her hair slightly before stepping into the shower, standing directly under the showerhead, turning it on to the maximum. She yelped loudly, it was so darn _cold_. She screamed when the door flew open, revealing Caius. "Oh my God! Caius! The bathroom was locked for a reason!" she yelled, covering herself with the shower curtain. "Oooooout!"

He grumbled. "You yelled." He muttered, before narrowing his eyes, "And I have no reason to leave. This is my bathroom. You are my pet. I can look at you if you want."

Ari took an unsteady breath, "Caius, please leave. I have to shower. I can stand here all day with you having a staring contest, but I'd rather go on a date, yes?"

Caius paused for a moment thinking, "Very well." He said, "I will just go inform Aro of our outing." He walked to the door, bending down to examine it before standing up. "It'll need fixing, but it should be okay for now…" he paused at the doorway again, looking at her. Ari felt a bit uncomfortable of the gaze and pulled the curtain tighter around her. "And Aria? You have nothing for me to look at. Even Cassidy is more well endowed."

Ari blushed a million shades of red. Sure she wasn't as big chested as Cassie, but he didn't have to rub it in. "OUT!" she yelled, "Stop it Caiuuussss!" She watched him leave with a big smirk on his face. He closed the broken door as she sighed, releasing her death grip from the curtain, never in a million years would she imagine Caius walking in on her.

**ARO POV**

Two words could have described Aro at the moment—happy and mischievous. His plan with Cassidy was going absolutely perfectly well. Caius was absolutely **livid** when he found out. Aro chuckled, Caius's face had been….perfect. His red eyes had turned so dark that Aro had thought that color itself was impossible to turn. Caius had stormed out so quickly that there were murmurs that swept across the Guard like a wild fire. He chuckled again, striding smoothly through the hallways, half-listening to the gossip of the castle. It was always good to listen to gossip, they were so amusing. He heard a really hushed whisper, followed by rapid shuffling and more whispers. Stopping, he concentrated on it, listening in.

"Did you hear?" a female voice said.

"Hear what?" a male voice said a bit impatient.

"Apparently Ari has given her everything to Master Caius." The voice said.

Aro froze, what? Ari had given everything to Caius? What everything? Why? Before his thoughts could further develop, more voices joined in.

"Wait, seriously?" a young voice said, a bit hesitant.

"Yeah. I heard it through the grapevine. I heard that's she's given him it all."

"Including her…herself?"

"Well no duh, Sherlock." The sarcastic voice said, "Why else would we care?"

"Huh. Never in a hundred years would I imagine Master Caius loving a human."

"I can't even imagine Master Caius willing to be with anyone after his wife."

"But you know, Aria is pretty nice. It's no surprise. I heard opposites attract. Master Caius is a bit…angry at times and Aria is pretty nice." The female voice said, "So it balances out."

"Again with your balancing crap." The male muttered. "But are you sure? What is with the Masters recently? I heard Master Aro's decided to date the human girl, Cassidy and now Master Caius with Aria. Don't tell me Master Marcus and Mara are next."

"Psh. Fred, it's already going to happen. Haven't you seen Master Marcus with Mara? They like, communicate through their eyes or something! It's really freaky, but they know what each other needs and stuff. Like one time, I came in and Mara was in the bathroom and Master Marcus was sitting there reading a book, and I told him really quietly—too quiet for a human to hear, that I was sent to ask what food she wanted. Then Mara comes out, the Master puts his book down and looks at her, she _nods_, yes, _nods_, to the Master before turning to me and telling me what she wants with a thanks."

"Whoooa. Freaky." The childish voice muttered, "Well I got to go. I'm on Front Hall reception guard duty."

"Man that sucks." The female said, "It's so boring there are shifts last for a whole day. You stand there like a rock. Nothing ever happens."

"I know right? It's so much more interesting in the castle hallways."

"Oh that reminds me, did you hear….."

Aro could hear no more, he walked quickly out of the hallway and into his study, slamming the door shut with a loud _bang!__**. **_He breathed in deeply, insides aching with anger and sadness. Aria had given herself over to Caius. Why. Why. Why. That question rang in his head, through his dead veins, filling them with anger. Caius had no right to her everything. He wouldn't have worshipped her body right, he wouldn't have done anything right. _'Damn it Aro! Why the hell do you care about her so?'_ The question rang again in his head. He didn't want anyone near Aria. He wanted someone to tuck her away into a secret corner of his room and lock her in there, not letting anyone lay their sinful eyes on her. Only he could visit her. Only he could talk to her. Only he could love—no. No love. It was obsession. That was it. A knock interrupted his thoughts, he smelled the air, and growled. _Caius._ Now of all times. He took a step back, inhaling sharply before smiling, "Come in brother."

The door swung open, "Ah, yes. Aro." Caius said briskly, walking in, "Just the vampire I wanted to see."

"Well, yes brother, what is it?" Aro asked, crossing to sit into his chair. He gestured for Caius to sit beside him, which Caius did.

"I would like to take Aria out on an…..outing." Caius said slowly.

"An outing?" Aro repeated, his mind spinning. He called her Aria. It was no longer _pet_. It was **Aria**. Outing? What outing? Alone? No, Aria couldn't be alone with him. Never.

"Yes, I have no plans yet, but I would like to request permission for an outing."

"Since when have you requested permission from _me_ to leave, brother?" Aro asked a bit suspicious. It was rare of Caius to ask him actually, the vampire usually just left on his own or whenever Aro forced him to go to town.

"Since now. I am going with Aria, so the others girls may notice her absence. I was simply notifying you in case anything occurs."

"I see." Aro replied, "Well, enjoy yourself then. Don't step into the sunlight and you know the rules…."

"Yes brother," Caius rose swiftly, "I'm going to go inform Aria of our date….err…outing. Yes. Outing." With that, Caius left, saying nothing more.

_Date._ Caius had said _date._ He had slipped up and confirmed the gossip. They were dating. Aria had truly given everything to him. _'No. Don't think that way Aro. It may not be true. It may be that Caius is forcing her to go along with him. Yes. That must be it._' He thought to himself, but he couldn't just…just let them go alone.

"Afton."

"Yes Master?"

"When Master Caius leaves the castle with Aria, you are to follow them. Understood? Do not get caught." He reached into his desk, pulling out a video camera. "You are to record everything that is happening, understood? Do not lose them for a moment. This is a live video camera. I will be watching. Slip up and lose them and you will pay dearly."

The man nodded frantically, holding the camera gently between his hands as if it was worth more than life itself. "Yes Master. I understand."

"Good. Now go get ready. I am assuming they will be leaving for an outing sometime today." Afton bowed again, exiting the room.

Aro sighed, leaning back against his chair, thinking of the possibilities. Perhaps this was Caius's payback for Cassie and his supposed relationship. Perhaps Caius was just jealous. Perhaps Caius hadn't gotten Aria's everything. Perhaps…Perhaps. So many possibilities ran through his mind, leaving him to think in silence.

**Aria POV**

Ari looked at herself in the mirror, frowning a bit. She tried a couple of poses, flexing her body, she looked _okay_ she guessed. The jade green knee-length dress did look pretty and there was a bow right under the chest area, giving it a simple yet sophisticated look. Well sophisticated in her opinion. She combed her hair out, carefully not to go to fast. She glanced over the makeup, she never really liked makeup much. Too much was bad, but she was going with Caius and she didn't want to look like some country bumpkin. She sighed, she never really tried on makeup, what to do? She opened the door slightly, peeking her head out, seeing Caius. "Caius?"

"What?" he growled, a bit irritated.

"I…Do I need makeup?"

He stared at her in disbelief and she looked away, uncomfortable with his gaze. "Of course you do!" he bellowed, "What type of foolish question is that, human? Have you gone and lost your mind in the bathroom?!"

She blushed, "No…I just….I just…" she trailed off, what would Caius say if he knew she didn't even know how to put makeup on? Most likely "you're a human female and you don't know how to put makeup on?".

"Well?" he asked coolly.

"I don't know how to put make up on!" she shouted, closing her eyes.

"You don't know how to put make up on." He repeated, more as a comment than a question.

"Yeah. I don't. So like…" she trailed off. "Will you help me?"

He sighed, rising from his seat, "Very well." Walked over to the bathroom door as Ari stepped back, letting him slip in.

"Thanks."

"I don't want or need you to wear much makeup, perhaps some eyeliner and lipstick is all you need. Too much makeup is bad anyways." He muttered, looking at her face, scrutinizing it.

"W-What?" she asked, uncomfortable with gaze.

"I'm deciding what color I should use for your lips. Shut up and be quiet." He said, giving her a glare. He roughly pushed her over to the sinks, making her sit on the chair. He ran his pale, thin hands across the different eyeliners before choosing one. He opened it, "Close your eyes."

She did as he told, "Are you sure you know what you're doing Caius?"

"Shut up human." He replied, apply the eyeliner onto her eyelashes gently, making them look longer. Ari had to admit, it felt _nice_. If someone could just run a clean eyeliner brush or whatever on her eyelashes, she'd have the nicest dream in the world. It felt weird, but good.

Sighing, she murmured, "Do it some more Caius…"

"Don't tell me you have a fetish for brushes." He said, "First my paintbrushes now an…."

"I don't, but it just feels nice. Would you like me to do your eyelashes Caius? If you teach me how, I'll do it."

Caius's hands stopped. Ari peeked out from one of her eyes, noticing his smirk. "I'd rather you not do my eyelashes. Perhaps something else?"

Ari blushed. "I really meant it Caius. It feels nice."

"I don't need you giving me eyeliner treatment. Now close your eyes" he commanded.

"Okay…" she closed her eyes as he worked on her left eye.

"Now I've got to apply the lipstick. Based on you, I'd say a red or a coral color. He lifted a couple of lipstick shades to her face, shaking his head as he removed some. I think I'm going to go with the coral. You'll look nice." He took off the cap, twisting it so the lipstick came up, he ran it across her lips gently. "Okay now I need you to rub your lips together."

She did as he said, earning his nod of approval. "Okay, you're good enough for a human. Look in the mirror human." She looked in the mirror. She did look a bit prettier. Huh. Makeup did do wonders after all.

"Thanks Caius."

"Don't thank me human. We're doing this for a common goal anyway."

She raised an eyebrow, "Are we?"

He gave her a disapproving look, "Don't push your luck human." He walked out, "Come, let us go on our "date" now."

She stared at his retreating form in disbelief. "You're not seriously going to be dressed in cloak are you? Outside?"

He gave her an impatient look. "Even I know how to blend in with humans. Of course not! I'm going to change into my trench coat."

"You have a _trench coat?_" she said in disbelief. "It's not that hot. Why don't you wear like a t-shirt with jeans or something. Or slacks."

"I refuse to wear jeans."

"Shorts?"

He growled, "Fine, I'll forgo the trench coat, but I'm still wearing a suit."

"But then you won't look like you're going on a date." She said innocently, pretending to innocently examine her nails.

"….I'll wear slacks and dress shirt and a tie then." He declared, marching away.

She smirked, she couldn't win the war, but at least she had won the battle for now.

**A/N: We are donnnnne. Hahaha JK. Leave a review if you want/wish to! As always, I apologize if my characters are too Mary Sue for you or if the real Twilight characters are too OOC for you! And recently I read a fun fact about how a company put a $1000 prize in the Terms of Service for merchandise they sell to see who actually reads it, and it took months for someone to realize it, I am curious as to how many people actually read the A/N note. So if I get at least 3+ people who review for this chapter and write they saw this note by Wednesday April 17****th****, then I'll post a chapter on April 17****th****. Why? Because April 17****th**** is my birthday! (^_^) Yay~! (Though most likely the whole chapter will be about Ari/Caius/Felix's date loool!) Without further ado, I bid you all good bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**YAY~! It's midnight (well USA PST)! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! (APRIL 17!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: Victoria Cullen30, Savysnape7, Guest, Dracohellyes, Jareth'sQueenBitch, xLunaAngelWarriorx, Katie89005, MotherGothelFan1, YourEnchantingDesire, and x-ScarlettFeather-x, **

**Thank You for the new favorites: Judith Moore**

**Thank you for the new stories alerts: Dracohellyes and Judith Moore**

**Chapter 15: The Date**

Ari descended the stairs slowly, her eyes darting nervously back and forth. Caius was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. So was Felix. And Aro. _Aro._ She had thought. How would he react? Caius had not said a thing about how Aro had reacted. Only a simple "he allowed us to leave the castle.". She reached the bottom of the stairs, staring at her feet. Caius had made her wear fancy sandals. It had been better than wearing high-heels, but still, it felt weird after all this time. She had worn tennis shoes before or gone bare foot throughout the castle. Ari couldn't really describe it. It was a nice and comfortable, but she felt so _naked_ with them on but she had to admit—it did look nice with her knee-length dress. "Hi Master." She said shyly, glancing up at him through her eyelashes.

He simply nodded at her, "You look fine, human." He said, his tone emotionless.

They heard a sharp breath of intake and a loud gasp as they turned to the sounds. Aro and Cassie. "H-Hi Cassie." Ari said nervously, looking at her friend who was turning redder and redder by the moment.

Cassie glared at Ari. "What the hell? You're wearing a dress and sandals?! Who the fuck are you?" Cassie marched up to Ari grabbing her by her wrist. "Let's go get this ridiculous stuff off you. Is that makeup on your face? Why the hell are you wearing makeup?"

"I-I-I I'm going on a date, Cassie," Ari said a bit more confident, lifting her head. "I'm going on a date with Master Caius."

"ARI! Can't you see what a psychopath he is?! He's evil, twisted, cruel—he's just going to use you for his own pleasure!"

"Excuse me, but I can't listen to you degrade me any further," Caius said coolly, stepping in, he pried Cassie's hand off Ari's wrist, placing Ari's hand at the crook of his arm. "Now if you'll leave us, human, my Pet and I shall be going on our outing now."

"You hear him Ari, don't you?" Cassie screeched, "He's calling you a pet. A FUCKING pet. You're a human. Not some animal. Ari grow a backbone and fight against him. You don't really like him do you? Do you? Ari, talk to me. We use to talk so much. Ari, look at me. Please Ari, don't obey Caius. Ari…Ari…Ari…" Cassie pleaded hopelessly.

"I…I….Cassie." Ari stammered, "Master, may I have a moment with Cassie? Alone? Where no one can hear us? Please?"

"If you wish, my lovely pet." Caius said, pushing her forward, "Don't keep me waiting too long though, I will be talking to my brother in the meantime. Go talk by the gardens over there. Yes, over there, where the fountain is."

Ari lead Cassie away from the vampires, pulling on Cassie's reluctant arm. "Let go of me Ari." Cassie struggled.

They reached the garden and Ari dropped her hold, "Cassie. I want to ask you something and you have to be completely honest with me."

"I'm not telling you anything while you're under Caius's influence." Cassie retorted, crossing her arms. "You're going down the wrong path and I just know it. I knew I shouldn't have pissed off Caius. Now look what he's done…." Cassie continued her rant as Ari stood there, watching her.

"Cassie. Caius and I…we're not really dating." Ari confessed quietly to her friend.

Cassie stopped. "What?" she grabbed Ari's hands. "What did you just say, Ari?"

"I didn't give him my everything," she confessed. "I…I like Aro, Cassie and you have him so I….so I…"

"We're not really dating either." Cassie replied, her face turning red. "Wait, so then the rumors…."

Ari's eyes widen, "You don't think that….that…"

"Ari answer to me honestly," Cassie replied seriously, "Who does Caius like? Does he like you?"

"N-No…he…" she paused hesitantly. "I don't know actually but I really think he likes you."

"He…likes me?" Cassie said slowly, her face turning slightly pink. "You really think so?"

"Cassie, answer me honestly, do you like Caius too?"

"Well if I didn't do you think I'd be furious over your date? Well, I would if you're going out with a crazy nut job—in which you are, but nevermind that. Why do you listen to him?"

"Cassie, he's got no gift or whatever. It's just to make him look good. In private, I call him Caius and he calls me Aria or Ari." She paused, "So do you like him?"

"I….I guess." Cassie huffed. "I mean like it's kind of boring 'cause I can't tease him and talk to him and Aro is just so…so boring sometimes. I mean like his reaction is just so ugh. With Caius, as hard as he tries to hide it, his emotions just bloom on his face. If he's angry, you can tell he's angry. With Aro, you can never tell and Aro is just too different. We love pranks but it just doesn't feel right."

Ari stared at her friend, "You like him a lot, huh?" she said, hugging her friend. "Caius that is. It's good to have you back. I was so scared when you got angry. I mean like…"

Cassie returned the hugged. "I was scared for you because you were changing into something I didn't like, but I'm glad to know you haven't lost yourself."

"Uh huh. Cassie? So what do we do now? Do we let them know that this is all big a mix-up?"

Cassie shook her head. "It's still a prank on Caius." She paused, grinning, "But now it's also on Aro. They both don't know it, but we do."

"Cassie, you can't possibly mean….?" Ari trailed off.

"Oh yeah. We're pranking the both of them."

Oh boy. Ari groaned. This wasn't going to end well.

**ARIA POV CONTINUED. DATE TIME.**

Ari hummed quietly to herself as she walked down the streets, glancing into the shops. So far, she had bought Felix 20 shirts, 3 suits, 50 packages of new underwear, 15 pairs of shorts, 30 pairs of slacks, 2 pairs of jeans, 10 ties, 30 pairs of socks, and 5 different pairs of shoes—and Felix was carrying it all. She stepped into one of the stores, immediately she was greeted by a saleslady.

"Good afternoon, Miss," she said politely, "How may I help you?"

"Hmm, just browsing." She replied, she immediately zeroed in on a grey vest. It looked just right for Caius. "Hey Caius?"

"What?"

"Come here for a second."

Caius obeyed, grumbling. "You're lucky we're in public human or I would have cut your head off for telling me to do something."

"Right." She held the vest against Caius, despite his protests.

"What the hell are you—?"

"It looks perfect Caius. Go try it on." She shoved the garment in his hands, pointing to the changing room. She continued browsing, seeing a lovely earth green colored dress shirt. She gave it to the attendant who was standing at the changing rooms, blushing. No doubt over Caius. "See to it that my _boyfriend_ tries this on as well, all right?" she smirked at the lady's crestfallen face. Turning back, she saw a maroon colored dress shirt and gave it to Felix. "Go try this one." She ordered, eyeing a couple more shirts. "And these too."

"What the hell Ari?" Felix complained. "I don't want anymore. I've got enough."

"Just one more Felix."

"That's what you said an hour ago at the 20th store you visited remember?"

"Did I? Well, I can't remember. This is the last store then Felix. Now go change."

Felix grumbled and went into another changing room, winking at the blushing attendant. Ari giggled at the sight, stopping as Caius's door swung open, revealing a frowning Caius. "I don't really like this." He muttered.

"Oh hush." She said, giving him the once over. "Do a 360 for me."

"A what?"

"360 as in turn a huge circle for me. Slowly." She said, watching him. It looked nice on Caius. It hugged his body perfectly. She turned to the still swooning attendant. "We'll take it." She said, shoving the dress shirt into Caius's arms. "Go try this on."

"Again? You cannot just tell me what to do, I am Ca—" he began.

"Yeah yeah, you're Caius Volturi. Good job. Now go change." He grumbled some more, cursing her as he went back into the changing room, regretting he ever wanted to go shopping with her.

**3 Hours Later + one mortified Caius**

Ari giggled at Caius's form. He had his head in his hands and he was moaning. "I will never go shopping with you again, human."

"Why not?" she said innocently, cocking her head. "What did I do?"

"You're lucky we're playing make believe right now or I would have—"

"Chopped off my head?" she finished innocently.

He growled. "I do not enjoy being made into a doll for you to dress up."

"But it was fun." She said. "So much attention on you Caius, surely you enjoyed it?"

He mumbled as their food came. Ari thanked the waiter before turning to eat her food. Caius wrinkled his nose at the smell. "How can you eat this disgusting thing human?" he asked, picking at his spaghetti.

"Simple. I put it in my mouth, then I chew on it, and then I swallow it and then I simply allow my body to do the rest of the digesting." She replied, her lips covered in spaghetti sauce.

"You know what I mean."

"Caius, I'm human. I eat human food. I love human food." She replied, wiping her mouth clean. "I bet you had favorite foods when you were human."

"I don't remember my human years."

Ari stared at him. "Tell me you're lying," she said, "How can you forget?"

"Human memories are always fuzzy for vampires. For vampires, we have better sight, and humans don't. Try remembering, and the memories seem fuzzy. Not to mention, I've lived a long time to reminisce about the past."

"Oh. How old are you?"

"Guess human."

"Ummm…156?"

"No."

"Okay, 487?" she tried again.

"No."

"890."

"No."

"564."

"No."

"1000?" she tried.

"No. You are nowhere close."

"Ugh. I give up. Tell me."

"Over three thousand years old."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"You're old."

"Thank you. I believe it adds to my charm. You can't really find a gentleman these days. Teenagers are just so damn horny."

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm not horny."

He raised an eyebrow in return, "Then swear to me that you do not think of Aro at all."

Ari was silent. "That's playing dirty." She said, "I like Aro."

"I know you do but that makes you horny for him."

"Not really. I just want to…to…be with him forever."

He sneered, "Enough of your cheesy crap."

"You started it."

"Getting bold are we?" he muttered. "Finish eating."

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"What?" Caius asked, irritated with her.

"Where did you learn to put makeup on people?" she asked, "You did just an excellent job and you seem to know your stuff." She had to admit, she was curious. She didn't expect Caius to know how to put makeup on others nevertheless know how to apply makeup on anything or anyone…or even how to use makeup.

"I learned a while back."

"How?"

"My wife made me learn."

"Your wife? She actually made you learn something?"

"Yes. She wanted me to do her makeup one day."

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You. Caius Volturi. You know how because your wife made you learn?"

"Is there anything wrong with pleasing my wife?" he asked, glaring at her, he had crossed his arms, leaning back, annoyed. "Now stop asking me and just eat. I'm tired of answering your questions."

"One more question," she said, "Where are we going next?"

"Yet another stupid question," he muttered, "I should have known. Certainly nowhere near the shopping district."

"Aww, why not?" she said.

He glared at her. "I refuse to dress up again. Now hurry up and eat."

"Yes Caius." She replied, as she opened her mouth to shovel in more food.

**MEANWHILE….ARO/POV**

Aro had been so livid when she came down, dressed up for another man, wearing makeup for another man and to top it off. Caius had informed him that _he_ had done Ari's makeup. That he had been intimate with her. He watched the computer screen, seething at the interactions between Aria and Caius. He was jealous of their outing. No, he wasn't jealous of outing but jealous that Caius could move on. 'God damn it, Aro,' he thought furiously to himself. It wasn't the fact that Caius could move on that he was jealous of, but the fact of _who_ he had moved on to. It wasn't as if he, Aro Volturi, liked Aria or anything, but she had been his charge for quite a while. Several weeks in fact. 3 weeks, 2 days, 8 hours, 35 minutes and 45 seconds. He shook his head from his stupor, growling when Caius leaned in, towards Aria, patting her head so intimately. Her hair looked so smooth, so soft and Caius was touching it. Her green, emerald-colored eyes were sparkling, and it wasn't sparkling for him. He clenched the corner of his desk, breaking off a piece. And that dress she was wearing—it complimented her eyes perfectly and revealed too much for Aro's liking. She was without him and she was showing too much skin. No, it wasn't the fact that she was showing skin that bothered him, but the fact that she could get sick again. He nodded to himself, reassuring himself. Yes. That must have been the reason. A knock interrupted his thoughts, as he glanced up, switching the computer screen off. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing Cassidy. "Hey Aro."

"To what do I owe this pleasure, my dear?" Aro asked, smiling. "Perhaps, you would like to divulge a secret or two to me?"

She shook her head. "Nope." She replied, "I was wondering if you would go with Mara and I to the festival."

Aro's eyes furrowed, "Festival?"

"Yes. Festival." She replied, "You know where there are games and rides and stuff."

"I know what a festival is." He replied, a bit annoyed, "I don't see any reason to go." He wanted to get back to watching what Caius and Aria were doing so desperately. What were they doing? Did they finish eating? Were they holding hands? What were they doing?

"Well, we're still on the prank so I'm assuming that you want to go and make it seem like a big deal to Caius later."

"Caius is out on an outing with Aria." He replied.

"So then you'll have something to brag about." She replied, "Are you coming or not? Better yet, can I go even if you don't? Mara begged Marcus to go, and he's going. If you don't want to go, then I'll ask Demetri or Santiago."

"You got Marcus to go?" Aro said, incredulous. How had they gotten Marcus to go? The man hardly left the castle since Didyme died and even if he did, it was only because Aro made him or if it was related to Didyme's death.

"Yeah, Mara asked him."

"How did she ask him?" Hmm, perhaps there was something to use here afterall. Perhaps, Marcus had a weak point that Mara knew of. She seem smart after all.

Cassidy shrugged, "How should I know? Mara only said a couple of words and then they stared into each other's eyes and it was good."

Aro frowned, "What is this eye-staring thing?" he muttered.

"I don't know. Mara's told me that she can't really describe it beyond the fact that "the eyes are windows to your soul"," she paused, "And she says that Marcus says everything with his eyes. He doesn't say much so you have to look at him through his expressions. Especially his eyes since his face can become emotionless sometimes."

Interesting. Aro leaned back in his chair, tapping his fingers together. "Cassidy look in my eyes." He stared into her blue ones, seeing confusion but nothing more.

"I don't think it's going to work with us." Cassidy muttered, blinking. "Yup, didn't work. I can't feel anything from you. So are you going or not?"

Aro sighed, "Yes. Yes I will." He said, rising from his chair, "Tell Marcus and Mara to meet me in the reception room in 30 minutes."

Cassidy smiled, "On it." She skipped out of the room as Aro turned on his computer screen, staring at it for a few more minutes before leaving to get ready.

**ARIA POV**

Ari laid down on the grass, hands outstretched. She sighed. "That was nice. Dinner and shopping. I'd say that was a good date."

Caius raised an eyebrow, "You really think so?" he muttered sarcastically, sitting next to her. "That was boring."

She gave him a sideways glance. "Just because you didn't enjoy shopping doesn't mean anything." She watched the sun set, noting how beautiful it was. If only Aro had been with her to see this. She felt her heart twinge. He didn't want her. He wanted Cassie, the one with the gift. She felt tears prick her eyes, what was wrong with her? Not everything revolved around gifts and power.

"You okay?" Caius asked, noticing her glistening eyes and somber mood.

"Y-Yeah. Fine." She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Something just got in my eye."

"Both of your eyes?" he said, unconvinced, "You like Aro, don't you?"

She sighed, dropping her hands. "Yeah, I do." She muttered. "Doesn't change the fact that well he's more interested in Cassidy since she's got a supposed gift." She watched a couple pass by, laughing and holding hands. The girl was holding a giant stuffed wolf. She bounced up, running towards the couple.

"Hey! What are you—" she heard Caius in the background.

"Excuse me, but where did you get the wolf?" she asked, breathless from running to catch up to them. She saw the couple glance at each other before smiling.

"There's a carnival down the road from here. They've got rides and games." The girl replied, smiling, hugging her boyfriend.

"It's perfect for a date." The boy added when he saw Caius catch up to her at human running pace.

"Is it still open?" she asked.

They nodded, "It's open till tomorrow morning," the girl replied, "It's a night carnival. 4pm to 4am."

"Thanks." Ari said, turning to Caius, "We're going to the carnival."

"Are we?"

"We can bring back souvenirs." Ari said with a hinting tone.

"Fine." He began walking down the road. "Hurry up."

"Okay." She said, sprinting up to him. "Hey, to pass the time, can I ask you random questions?"

"No." he replied, "I will not answer any more of your whimsical questions. You will answer mine instead."

"But I have answers I can't tell you." She protested.

"So do I." he sneered, "Now just answer them. If you can't answer then we'll skip it."

"Okay." She said, "Shoot. What question 1?"

"Where were you born?"

"Seriously? You want to know where I was born?" she asked, "Okay, United States of America."

"How did you get here?"

"Get where? Italy? Well, I came by plane." She said.

"I checked the airport records. There are no records of you landing in Italy." He replied.

"Just because I came by plane, doesn't mean I came through the airport." She replied. "There are other methods."

"Did you illegal sneak in?" he asked, incredulous.

"In a sense, but more like we had some connections." She replied, "No more questions about how I came in, please."

He glared at her. "Fine." He paused, "How big is your family?"

"Well, I've got a dad, a mom, 2 sets of grandparents, an older sister and 3 older brothers." She paused, "And I've got a bunch of uncles and aunts."

"Any prominent figures?"

"Ummm….what do you mean?" she asked, a bit confused. Prominent figures? As in famous people?

"Politicians, Big-time celebrities, etc. you nitwit." He said.

"Hey! That's mean!" she huffed. "I guess I do but I don't really ask my family about their jobs…"

He stared at her, "You should know what your family works as!" he said, "How can you not know?"

"Simple," she replied, "By not asking them. All I know is, we're family and as long as you don't betray the family, you're good. Family comes first over individual safety, priority, and money."

"I doubt that is true. Sounds like senseless shit that has been imbedded into your head."

"Not true! One time Uncle Issac canceled a $15 million dollar contract meeting because we had a family get together."

"Your uncle dropped a $15 million dollar deal for a family meeting?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. We had a BBQ. It was nice. I went horseback riding with him."

"For a BBQ? And you went horseback riding with him?"

"Yeah and I fell off my horse and sprained my ankle, so Uncle George had to fire up the helicopter and find us 'cause it was getting dark out and our location would have taken hours to get to, and it was dangerous in the dark."

"You have a helicopter?" he asked in disbelief again.

"Well, I don't have one." She replied, "Uncle George does. He's an biologist/ecologist person or whatever and he goes around the world documenting endangered animals and stuff."

"And you don't call that famous?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." She said, "Ahh! Look we're here!" Caius looked and groaned, it was full of bright lights and it was playing lame carnival music. "Okay, I want to find the stand with the wolf first."

"Wolf?"

"Yeah, it reminded me of…" she trailed off, swallowing thickly, "It just reminded me of something."

"Of Aro?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she muttered, "Okay, let's go, I think I see it." She literally ran across the field, ignoring Caius's protests. She knew he'd follow her, so she just ran ahead. She found the stand, staring at the booth. It was a milk bottle game. Dang it, she hated those games. Too hard. "Caius? You good with milk bottle games?"

He stared at the game. "I don't know. I don't play stupid human games." He replied.

"It's not stupid if you don't know how to play it." She replied.

He raised an eyebrow, "I can play any game I want to and win." He bragged, snapping his fingers. "Attendant!"

"Y-Yessir?" the young boy came over, stuttering.

"How do I win that giant wolf over there?" Caius said, pointing to the stuffed wolf hanging above them.

"O-Oh. You just have to throw the ball and knock over the milk jugs." He replied.

"I see." He turned to Aria, "I don't see how this is hard."

She huffed. "Well, it's hard for me!" she replied. "I dare you to play it. Human paced."

He sneered at her, "I will win the first time." He replied, "Boy, how much is it?"

"4 Euros for 3 balls." He replied.

"Holy shit! That's expensive!" another voice came in, interrupting them.

Aria turned, "Cassie!"

Cassie nodded, "Hey. I saw that giant lion right there and I wanted it." She nodded to the lion next to the wolf.

"I think the bird is the best." Another voice came in.

"Mara!" Ari squealed, "Oh my god! We're all here!" she jumped up and down, holding on the girls' hands.

"Hello brother," Aro greeted politely.

"What is the meaning of this Aro?" Caius seethed, narrowing his eyes. "It was suppose to be Aria and my outing."

"Well, yes, yes it is." He paused, "But Cassidy wanted to go to the carnival, yes? And so did Mara."

"Mara? So is Marcus here as well?" Caius asked.

"That I am brother." A voice sounded behind him, causing him to jump in the air.

"God damn it Marcus! Why the hell did you sneak up on me?" Caius hissed.

"I didn't. I stood right here and nodded to you politely. Perhaps you didn't see me."

"Damn right I didn't. Geez, make some noise the next time you approach me." He huffed.

"Ummm, excuse me?" the booth attendant interrupted, "Are you guys playing?" He cringed, feeling 3 pairs of red eyes look at him. Must be contacts.

"Sorry. They are." Ari said, grinning. "Or at least Ma-Caius is." She stopped, how weird would it be to say Master in public? She giggled. "Aren't you?"

"Yes. How much was it boy?" Caius said, pulling out his wallet, "I'll show you, games like this are nothing."

Aro raised an eyebrow, "I suppose I'll play too then. Marcus are you playing?" he asked, seeing the man nod, "Let's do this. Whoever wins the prize first, wins. Okay?"

"4 euros for 3 balls." The attendant said again.

"Sorry, these guys are a bit scary looking but they aren't really." Cassie butt in, feeling sorry for the attendant.

"N-No, it's okay." The attendant blushed at Cassie.

Caius growled. "Keep your eyes on the money, boy!" Caius growled.

"Y-Yes sir!" the boy stuttered, peeling his eyes away from Cassie.

Ari sighed, "Okay. Let's see who wins." She muttered. "Don't forget. Human pace."

Aro grinned, "Of course, my dear," he said, eyes twinkling.

"I will go first." Caius said, stepping forward, he hurled the ball, missing the jug by a few centimeters as it hurled through the air, causing a dent in the metal pole in the back.

"Tsk tsk, brother," Aro said, "It is done like this." Aro threw the ball softly as it hit the milk jugs, but failed to knock them over.

Caius sneered. "You are wrong, brother," he corrected, "It is like this." He threw the ball harder, this time missing the jugs by a few inches."

"See? The harder you throw, the more you miss." Aro frowned, "Look, you throw softly, so it hits the jugs." He threw it again, at the jugs, only to have it gently bounce off, not even wobbling the jugs.

Caius growled in frustration. "This game is rigged." He muttered, pulling out a hundred euros from his wallet, slapping it on to the table with a loud bang. "Here, now give me all the balls you got."

"Same here." Aro replied, dropping a hundred euros.

"Y-Yes sir." The attendant quickly collected the money, giving each of them a bucket worth of 100 euros of balls just as the jugs were knocked over. Aro and Caius turned their eyes, staring at the person who knocked them over. Marcus.

"Marcus, how did you?" Aro sputtered.

"I win." He said, pointing to the stuffed eagle. The attendant gave it to him, and he in turn, gave it to Mara. "Here."

She smiled, "Thanks Marcus." She hugged the giant eagle tightly.

Ari and Cassie stared with their mouths wide open, "The heck?" Cassie said, "You guys can't do that?! You both are all talk! Look at Marcus! He did it one try."

"Shut up," Caius said, "I was warming up."

"Right." Ari said, "Hey Marcus? How did you?"

Marcus looked at her. "Aim for the center of the milk jugs." He said, "Pretend you are throwing a pillow."

Aro and Caius looked at each other, before trying it. Bang! Bang! Both sets of jugs fell over. "Yay! Look brother! We did it!" Aro said gleefully. "The wolf."

"The lion."

They both got their prizes, smiling with pride. "Ummm, your change?" the boy said, "For the hundred euros."

"Keep it." They both said, pressing the stuff animals into the girls' hands. "Here."

Ari and Cassie exchanged looks. "I wanted the wolf." Ari said.

"And I wanted the lion."

They switched, "Thank you though." She said. "Okay, next we should do the rope ladder."

"Rope ladder?" Aro and Caius chorused.

Ari and Cassie giggled. This was going to be fun.

Elsewhere, Mara and Marcus sighed at how long they were going to be out for.

**TIME SKIP A BIT. STILL CARNIVAL BUT MEH.**

Ari giggled, taking a bite of her kettle corn. "This is so fun!" she smiled. They were all carrying huge bags of stuffed toys. Besides the wolf, she gotten a giant monkey, a dolphin, a polar bear, an orca whale, a Velcro monkey (that hung on her neck), and a mini koala. Cassie had gotten a lion, a black panther, a white tiger, a Velcro monkey (that also hung on her neck), a mini rabbit, and big shark, and a long snake. Mara had gotten a huge eagle, a penguin, a grizzly bear, a giant SpongeBob, a Pikachu, a teddy bear and a life size Woody from Toy Story. Of course they didn't earn all this without wasting a lot of money and time, they had been at the carnival for almost 5 hours, and it was nearly 2 in the morning. Ari yawned. "Guys, I'm ready to hit the haystack." She muttered, earning nods of agreement from Cassie and Mara.

"You girls go and enjoy then," Aro said, "I will get this loaded up." He grimaced. There was just so many stuffed animals. And what the girls had didn't even account for ones they had put in storage for pick up later.

"Okay." They said, handing the bags over to Aro, Marcus and Caius. "Thanks."

"We'll meet back in 12 minutes. Do not go far, understand?" Caius said.

"Uh huh."

With that they sped off, disappearing at a lightening fast speed, unaware of the dangers at 2AM for the girls.

**10 minutes later…**

Ari giggled. "It's been a while since we've been roaming about, huh?" she said, "Ahh, this is so fun…"

"Easy for you to say." Cassie muttered, "So how was your date?"

"Meh. We spent a good time shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yeah." Ari paused, "So why are you guys?"

"I convinced Aro that we needed to go out and make it seem like you know…so….Aro's got something to brag about later. We never imagined we'd meet you here."

"Huh." She said, walking down the a less crowded section of the carnival, it was a bit dark and quiet, but at least they could speak in private. "Okay, it's almost about time our families try to contact us again. What do we think?"

"I'm not ready to leave yet."

"Me neither. I got unsettled business."

"So I guess majority is that we're not going home for a while longer?"

"Ehhh, so you ain't going home for a bit longer missies?" a drunk voice called out as they were surrounded by drunk older men. "Wanna have so fun with us?"

"N-No. Please leave." She said, "On the second thought, we're leaving." They tried to leave, only to be blocked in by a meaty arm.

"Now, now, don't be so mean." The voice hiccupped. "Let's have a little bit of fun, yes? You'll have tons of fun." They were dragged into the alleyway, mouths covered.

They began kicking, hearing grunts of pain, "Duct tape them will you? Tape their mouths first. You three hold onto their hands. Yes, that's how you do it. We'll teach them bitches a lesson for messing with us."

Ari screamed, "MUHELPEEE". It was no use. The man licked his lips, running his hands across her body.

"Ahh, young flesh. I wonder, are you a virgin?" he said, he leaned in running his tongue on her neck.

She tried to kick again, only to have him sit his disgusting body on her. He began to pull the straps off her shoulders, kissing and breathing heavily on her skin as he went. She felt tears prick her eyes. This was it. She was going to lose her virginity in a dark alleyway to some drunk rapist. So was Cassie and Mara. She closed her eyes, praying for a miracle, wishing Aro was there to save her.

**A/N: Whoooa, Okay. I totally did not expect many of you guys to read the A/N note since most of the time I ramble about how I procrastinate and stuff but ooookay! Glad to know you guys take the time to actually read this! LOL, I'm still surprised that people actually read this story. I have no plotline. Literally. I sit down and I write. I come up with things on the spot or I store them in my head. Hahaha. As usual, I apologize if my characters are a bit too mary-sue or the original twilight cast are too OOC for you. And if you hate me for leaving you reading the end like that…leave me a review and let me knowwww! Hahaha! LOL, 10 reviews just for the last chapter. That's double of what I usually get! But anyhow, I must leave and begin writing the next chapter for Sunday! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: victoria cullen30, LadyOfSlytherin101, Savysnape7, YourEnchantingDesire, Lyzz Cullen, xLunaangelWarriorx, and guest**

**Thank You for the new favorites: LadyOfSlytherin101, victoria cullen30, and MotherGothelFan1**

**Thank you for the new stories alerts: LadyOfSlytherin101 and victoria cullen30**

**Chapter 16**

**ARIA POV**

Ari prayed, please. _Please someone save me. _She begged. She had seen these cases before. Raped and left to die. "Let's get a little sweet kiss from you huh?" the drunk man said, pulling off the duct tape. It hurt.

"P-Please let me go or let the others go." She begged.

"Aww, sweetie, wanna leave me so soon?" he breathed against her lips, "We just started having fun."

She turned her face away when he tried to lean in and give her a kiss. "No. Please let us go."

He slapped her, "Listen to me, you fucking bitch." He grabbed her chin, making her face him. She could smell his alcoholic breath on her face. It smelled terrible. "If I want a kiss. I get a kiss." He leaned in again, this time kissing her neck first, his hands groping her chest, he leaned up again to kiss her face.

She heard a monstrous growl as the drunk man's body left hers, the drunk man screamed. She opened her eyes, Caius? "Caius?" she whispered. It wasn't Aro. She yelled to him, "Cassie and Mara!" Caius turned to look at her, she gasped. The vampire didn't look like Caius at all. Well, he physically looked like Caius, but his eyes….his eyes said otherwise. It was a raging beast.

Caius held the man up by his neck, sneering evilly. "You have hurt what is mine." He growled, tightening his grip on the man. Ari watched as the drunk man heaved, begging for his life. Caius lowered the man, as if to forgive him, then bit into him, blood splattering everywhere, even on Ari. She watched as he drained the man, tossing the corpse to the side when it was dry, wiping his dripping mouth. He looked to Ari, "Blood."

Ari cringed, "It's me, Caius." She said, "Aria?"

Caius slowly came to her, as if he was a predator stalking a prey. "Hmm, delectable blood." He sniffed the air before zooming up to her face, sniffing her.

"Caius! Wake up!" she yelled, eyes wide. "It's me!"

"I know no human." He sneered before he leaned down to bite her, only to be pushed away. He snarled. "Get away from me, _brother_." He hissed.

"Wake up you fool!" Aro hissed. "Go to Cassidy. I have finished off her attacker. No Caius, do not defy me. Go. Cassidy needs you." He crouched in front of Aria, protecting her from Caius's view.

"Cassidy….needs…._me?_" Caius said slowly as if the concept was foreign to him.

"Yes, she needs you. Go to her. I will take Aria home." Aro said, watching Caius turn and sped down the alleyway. He turned to Aria, who was shaking uncontrollably. "I'm sorry my dear, was that frightening?" he gathered her into his arms.

"N-No, it's fine." She said, shaking, feeling tears slid down her face.

"Did…he…do anything to you?" Aro asked slowly, feeling rage creep into his tone. She was dirty with dirt and she had cuts and bruises on her.

She shook her head. "He didn't…he didn't rape me if that's what you meant." She swallowed thickly. "He just…he just…" she felt her throat close up, her emotions getting the better of her. She cried. "I….I…Aro, I was scared. I thought that he was really going to…to…."

"I understand." He said quietly, petting her head. He glanced down at the corpse at their feet. The human smelled like he hadn't bathed in days. Disgusting. He growled at the thought of that thing coming within 10 feet of Aria nevertheless it being near her as it had, trying to rape her. He wished it had been he, who had found the man and tortured him, but it was Caius. How he envied the man. Caius had saved her. Marcus had already went to save Mara, leaving Caius and Aro. Caius had simply leaped to the nearest attacker—that being Aria's and Aro had just taken whoever was left. "Let's go back home."

She nodded. "Okay…" she said in a small voice, she had stopped crying and was hiccupping now. She felt him pick her up bridal style.

"Rest." He said soothingly, as she closed her eyes. He paused for moment, when Felix and Santiago dropped in.

"What the fuck happened?" Felix hissed enraged at the sight of Aria, her dirtied dress and tear-streaked face.

Aro sighed, nodding to the corpse. "That is what happened." He said. "See to it you bring the corpses back. We'll get rid of it properly."

"Fuck that." Felix hissed, "I'm dismembering it right here and now."

Aro's eyes widened with amusement. Felix had just disobeyed an order Huh. "We'll dismember it, Felix. We just have to bring it back from here so the humans don't learn of our existence. There should be two more in the alley."

"Fine." Felix huffed, prodding Santiago. "I'll grab this bastard and the next. You grab the last one, got it?"

Santiago merely nodded, "I only wish to grab the one that has harmed Miss Mara." He said in his English voice.

Felix shrugged. "Okay." He said, bowing to Aro. "We will see you back at the castle, Master."

Aro nodded, "Be sure no one sees you." He said, as he began running back to the castle, thoughts swirling around the fact that he had not been there to protect Aria. It hurt him. He didn't know why, but it hurt him more than when he saw the bruises from Caius. He wanted to go jump off a cliff and face a Child of the Moon for letting Aria become so terribly hurt and frightened. He reached the castle, greeted by Gianna. He felt his brothers behind him, turning he looked at the other two girls. They looked no better. Marcus had Mara on his back, and he constantly turned his head to look at her. She too had scratches on her face and many bruise marks, her glasses hung on her face, but it was of no more use. One of the lenses was terribly scratched and the other was cracked. Her attire was ripped in several areas and Aro could see why Marcus had chosen to keep her on his back. Her shirt looked like it was of no more use. It was ripped in several areas and Aro could see much of what use to be hidden underneath that shirt. Marcus shifted uncomfortably under Aro's gaze as it was directed over to Caius. Cassidy had little to no clothes left. She was only in her underclothes—bra and underwear and she was awake.

"How's Ari and Mara?" She wheezed out, craning her head to look at both of them.

"The question should be how are you, my dear?" Aro asked.

"Fine." She said, "Now how are they?"

"Aria has fallen asleep." He replied.

"Mara was fainted moments after I reached her." Marcus said, glancing at his charge.

"I think we all need to rest. No need to switch. I will bring Aria back to my room and Caius will bring Cassidy back to his, Marcus you will keep Mara. If they need showers, get one of the girls to do it. Jane, Heidi, Gianna, there are plenty of females. We don't want them waking up to finding a male bathing them, understood?" he said.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Caius growled. "Cassidy can handle her own."

Cassidy attempted to roll her eyes, "Aww, shut up. I want to rest." She whispered. "Caius, for once in your life, just be nice once, yes? I just had a terrifying experience. My god, that was terrible." She rubbed away a stray tear on her face.

Aro watched as Caius's face softened slightly. "Fine." He huffed, flitting away with her.

Marcus nodded to his brother, "See you later, brother." He said, flitting away with his charge as well.

Aro sighed, he flitted to his room and stared at Aria in his arms until Gianna came knocking. "Come in."

"Master, I would like to know if you require my assistance to bath Aria." She said, looking at the girl. "And to change her clothes."

"Yes." He went over to the bathroom and placed her gently into the tub. "Bath her well. Wash her hair and the grime away. When you are done, dress her. If you cannot carry her, tell me and I call Jane." He said, pausing at the doorway, glancing one last time at the unconscious Aria. "I will be just outside the door." He closed the door, hearing the shower turn on, sitting on the bed, he wondered. Why didn't he come sooner? Why did he leave her alone?

"Master, we have brought the corpses. It seems Master Marcus left his attacker alive." Felix said. "Barely, but he will live."

"Marcus left the man alive?"

"To torture him brother." Marcus said softly, coming in. "I left him alive to torture him. He didn't deserve to die a painless death. I ripped off several of his fingers before I turned my attention to Mara."

Aro smiled evilly, "Good idea Marcus." He sighed, "If only I left mine alive, I could of…" He shook his head, "What matters is, they will be killed in the end."

"Question is, how long does it take before a human dies?" Caius said, breezing in. "I want to maximize that time."

"Ever so violent brother." Aro muttered. "I suppose it depends on how much torture and how bad the torture is."

"Hmph. Well he's in for it." Caius hissed.

"Why are you two here?" Aro interrupted, glancing at his two brothers. "Aren't you with either Cassidy or Mara?"

"Jane is helping Cassidy." Caius said. "Apparently, he not only ripped off all her clothes, but also fractured one of her legs. She's having trouble walking and is complaining about pain."

"Did you get her some medicine? Pain-killers?" Aro asked.

"Sent out Demetri to retrieve them." Caius responded.

"And you Marcus?"

The man was silent for a moment, "Heidi and Chelsea are helping bathe Mara." He replied, staring at the floor.

"I see." Aro said. He let a pregnant silence fall between them. He didn't really want Aria to leave to go to Caius just yet, but Aria was Caius's charge after all. Perhaps he could work something out. "Caius, what about switching back? I have Aria right now and she is your charge."

Caius shook his head. "No. I scared her earlier." He said softly, picking his words carefully. "She has spent more time in your room, she is more use to these surroundings then mine."

"Wise idea." Aro agreed quickly. Now he would have Aria for just a bit longer. Perhaps, he could talk to her some more and see how she had been faring with Caius—without Caius breathing and listening over her shoulder of course.

The door to the bathroom opened, revealing Gianna. "Master, I have finished bathing and dressing Aria." She said, bowing, "However, I do not have the strength to move her to the bed."

Aro nodded, getting off the bed. "Of course, I will do that." He said, "Excuse me brothers, I fear we must reconvene elsewhere as this has become Aria's rest area."

"It is fine. I have to go back to my rooms anyways." Caius replied and Marcus nodded in agreement, and then they flitted away, leaving a slight breeze.

Aro walked into the bathroom, eyeing the sleeping Aria. He picked her up gently, scanning her faces for cuts and bruises. They would have to be treated later, but for now, Aria was to rest. He carried her across the room and placed her gently under the covers. He sat down at a nearby chair and watched her silently, his emotions doing flips inside.

**ARIA POV**

Aria shook her head as she looked in the meadow. So she was in the fields again. She looked around for Michael. She spotted him under the tree again, laying down as if he was taking a nap. "Michael!" she yelled, sprinting over to him. She crashed into his body, earning an oomph from him.

"Good God woman!" he yelled, "That hurt!"

"I….I…." she said, sitting up, she was straddling him.

He wriggled his eyebrows. "So you like to be top, eh?" he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

She blushed and got off him, "N-No." she said, sitting down next to him.

"So what happened today?" he asked, "I don't mean to be rude, I came a bit earlier than usual, and needless to say, moments ago, it seem like you were in panic-fear mode."

"I…I was nearly rape." She said quietly.

He sat up, "What?!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders. "Who did it?! Did he….?"

"No. Caius saved me before then." She replied.

"Caius? Cassidy's crush?" he said.

"We were at a carnival and ….and….we got pulled into an alleyway…and…" she swallowed thickly. "The rest was history."

"What happened to Mara and Cassie?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. They were taken deeper into the alley. I….I….I think they were safe. I mean Aro and Marcus were there…" she said, clutching her head. "I don't know, Michael! I just don't know."

"If you are safe, then the other two are." He replied. "Good god, how much trouble can you girls get into?"

"A lot?" she said.

"Tell me what's going on these past few days." He demanded.

"Everything?"

"Everything." He said.

"Okay…." She said, "But I'm keeping some of it out. I'll give you a summary of it…"

**30 Minutes later**

"And you still don't want to leave?" Michael asked, baffled. "Why the hell not? Ari, these people, wait, vampires are playing with you guys!"

"Aro's not playing with me!" she yelled, "He's sweet and….mean sometimes….and….likes power…but he's really nice to me!"

"He's using you!" Michael yelled, grabbing her shoulders. "Wake up! You girls are just 16! You don't know what these vampires are even planning! They've had years, decades, centuries to perfect their coercing skills! Their seduction skills! You don't know them!"

"I do know them! I know them as I see them!" Ari yelled, standing up.

"No you don't, you have to go home!" he yelled in return.

"I'm not. Mara, Cassie and I have made the decision to not return home just yet, so that's it." She huffed, stomping away, ignoring Michael's calls for her to return. She fell into a black pit, where sleep took over, leaving her to think no more.

**ARIA POV (IS NOW AWAKEEE)**

Aria opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling again. She really had to stop this habit of hers. Fainting, getting sick, waking up to a gorgeous ceiling…she turned her head, seeing Aro. She gave him a small smile, "Hi Aro." She said.

He looked at her, "We're not letting you go outside the castle walls again." He replied.

She frowned slightly, "Why not?" she breathed. "Yes, I know that….well…that…."

"Speak no more of it." Aro replied sharply, standing up from his chair. "Do you know how I felt—how we felt when we saw you in the alley? Under those….vile humans?"

She stared at him wide eyed, "Aro?" she sputtered, unable to say more. He felt something for her? She felt her heart soar with hope. She was here with _him_. Cassie wasn't. Perhaps that meant something if she was with Aro and not Caius. He said nothing, and merely walked over, bent down, and crushed her lips with his lips. She gasped at the sudden contact, how cold his lips were, how weird it felt against her lips. And yet, it felt right. She glanced up into his eyes, seeing the emotion from them and she knew it. Aro cared for her greatly and when he had seen her under that….that man, he had lost. She laughed inwardly, thanking the drunk man somewhat. Perhaps, had it not been for him, she still would have been with Caius and perhaps, without that drunk man, Aro would not have kissed her. He broke off the kiss, taking a few steps back, eyebrows furrowed. "Aro?" she said, in confusion, sitting up.

"Excuse me, my dear, but I must go deal with some matters." He said simply, exiting the room, leaving her in utter silence.

She stared after him, raising her fingers to gentle touch her soft but swollen lips. She smiled to herself, laying down. Michael was wrong. She was happy here.

**ARO POV**

Aro backed out of the room quickly, closing the door behind him. He leaned against it. What the hell did he just do? He had damn just kiss her. It wasn't his wife, Sulpicia, that he had just kissed, but Aria! And she didn't like him, she liked Caius. She went on a date with Caius. Rage boiled within him, she did not belong to Caius. Even if he didn't love her as man to woman, she still was his. He growled and clenched his fists when his mind came wandering down memory lane again. He could see it so clearly, he had kissed Aria. She had looked so vulnerable, so….so beautiful, so wait, beautiful? When was she beautiful? Granted, she was beautiful, but not like his wife. Sulpicia had been exceptionally beautiful. Dark brown hair, vivid green eyes—wait dammit! That was Aria. He shook his head, concentrating. '_Think Aro, think.'_ Ahh, yes, Sulpicia. She was a beautiful blonde with piercing red eyes. Her eyes were so red, so beautiful that he had always teased her of them looking like rubies. _'But Aria's eyes would have been pretty too,'_ his mind countered. _'Hers would be a dark red, like red garnet.' _What the hell as with him today. He couldn't stop himself today, from kissing her, from thinking about her. Perhaps, he was getting some senile disease for vampires his age. He had yet to meet anyone besides the Romanians that had lived to his age. Most have chosen to die once they began reaching their thousands of years. Perhaps life was getting the better of him, making him crazy. The Romanians were crazy lunatics, he supposed. So perhaps, it came with immortality. He hissed at himself, "Get a grip Aro." He muttered.

"Master?" a voice interrupted him.

Aro turned, it was Felix and Nicholas. He could still faintly smell the drunk near-rapist man's blood on Felix. He had changed, but the scent still lingered and it smelled disgusting. He wrinkled his nose. "Felix." He greeted with a big smile, "I trust you have shown our guest to his, ahhh, quarters?"

Felix nodded immediately, "Yes Master, the dungeons." He had an evil smile on his lips. "I even bandaged him up, so he wouldn't die of blood loss. So funny, how he was crying and everything. I mean, he was begging for his life, saying he had a wife and kids and stuff."

Aro raised an eyebrow, he hadn't seen this side of Felix in a long time. How long? Ever since Aria arrived. This was Felix before Aria arrived, perhaps, Felix had finally came back as Felix the Volturi vampire and not Felix the Vampire. His mind began drifting again, but it was only natural, he supposed. That everyone loved Aria and the two other human girls. They were breaths of fresh air to the damp and unforgiving castle. His mind wandered to the image he saw as he left—a flushed Aria. Her lips had been so softly swollen from a kiss from him, her cheeks red with arousal. _Damn! Stop thinking of her!_ "I see." He said, "Well, I will be meeting Caius and Marcus in the throne room, keep Aria company."

Felix nodded, "Sure, Master." Felix smiled, turning to knock on the door before going in. Nope, old Felix the Vampire was back. Perhaps, he really was getting senile without his gift.

Nicholas bowed, "Yes Master." He said, turning to walk in as well. Hmph. He never really did use Nicholas's abilities to the best of his ability. It had been used to spread the rumors and nothing more.

Aro sighed, turning away from the door. He felt the urge to go in, but resisted. He had matters to attend to. Matters of more importance than some stupid thing like this. Perhaps, he needed to do something about it, ignore Aria perhaps, and it'll go away of its own accord.

**ARIA POV**

Aria sat up again at the sound of the knock. The door opened, revealing Felix and Nicholas. "Hi guys!" she chirped.

"How's my baby sister?" Felix growled playfully.

She raised an eyebrow, "Since when am I a baby?" she replied, "I'm 16."

He shrugged. "And I'm way older than your grandfather." He replied, sitting down on the bed. "But seriously, how are you?" his eyes assessed her, watching for the slightest change.

"I'm fine." Aria replied, looking down at her hands. "How is…Mara and Cassie?"

"Well none of you girls were raped if that's what you're asking." Nicholas interrupted.

Felix shot him a glare. "That's not how you break the news, rookie." He hissed, turning to Aria, "Listen, it's fine. We got there in time. 2 of them are dead. Some escaped, but we're tracking them down. We've got Mara's guy in the dungeons right now."

"Oh." She replied. "Is he….?"

"He's alive. Won't be for much longer though. You know the Masters, they're not very happy right now." Felix paused, "Well, unhappy is the understatement, they're furious."

"Oh…" she said again, "Then, Aro said earlier that he wasn't really going to let me leave the castle anymore…."

"After some time, he'll probably let you leave again, but probably under heavy guard." Felix replied, "Most likely with 3-4 vampires per person."

She gasped, "They're human!" she protested, "Look, I know it was bad, but I really…really don't think that many guards is necessary."

He raised an eyebrow, "You know you find danger right?" he replied, "Just by stepping into this castle, you've found trouble."

"Meh. It's fate." She shrugged, lowering her voice. "But…but can I tell you something? A secret?"

"What?" Felix asked, curious.

"When I was about to be raped….I know I was on a date with Caius, but I couldn't help but think and hope that Aro would be the one to save me." She replied.

"You like Aro?" Felix repeated, eyes wide.

"Y-Yeah."

"And does he know?"

"I don't know. I mean today….he kissed me." She said slowly. "I don't know what it means yet, but…"

"Where did he kiss you?"

She touched her lips, blushing. "Here."

He stared at her lips. Now that she mentioned it. It did look slightly swollen. Damn he was jealous. Someone had kissed Ari. His little Ari. "And this was consensual?"

"What?"

"You both agreed to it?"

"Felix, it was a spur of the moment thing, I don't really think I can tell you whether or not it was like….agreeable for both sides, but I really did like it." She blushed, hiding her face in her hands. "I can't believe I just said that. Okay, I need to talk to Mara and Cassie like soon."

"They're just waking up, I'm sure they'll be here soon to drill you."

"Damn right you are Felix." A voice chimed in, interrupting their conversation.

"Speaking of the devil." Felix muttered.

She looked up, "Cassie! Mara!" she shouted, "Are you…you okay?"

Mara nodded her head, "Yeah. He didn't get to me. Marcus saved me just in time."

Cassie grimaced. "I broke my wrist or fractured it again, so I'm in a cast again." She sighed, "What is with me getting bones broken? But yeah, otherwise from that and being like half-naked I'm fine."

"Cassie! You were half-naked! Aren't you like….like…" Ari trailed off when Mara nodded in agreement.

Cassie raised an eyebrow, pushing back her hair, "Ari, Mara," she said calmly, "Did you forget what type of family I come from?"

"Ummm, a mafia?" Mara replied.

"Yes, so do you think seeing half-naked people is a big change for me?"

"Ummm, no?" Aria replied. "But it was you who was…."

"Ari. Look, mafia family. It's not the first time. It wasn't like I was completely naked. I was held for random before Ari, no, no I wasn't raped. Made fun of and stuff. But listen, Ari, truly, I am fine. I've toughed it out. Remember the time we got lost in the woods and I stripped till I was in my underwear and went around like that for a good three days? Yes, I was scared for my life when that bastard got on me. Yes, I wished for Caius to come save me, but—"

"Wait, you wished for Caius to come?" Ari interrupted slyly, "You like him?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes. Yes I do. And if you really need to know," she paused, yanking her shirt collar to the side, revealing a hickey, "He also gave me this mark this morning."

She gasped. "Are you serious?!" she yelled, "It's about time."

"But as I was saying, I'm fine Ari. Trust me. Being half-naked isn't, okay, yes, it scared me, but only for ab bit. I've moved on from it." She grinned, "Caius helped me of course."

Ari sighed, "Whatever you say Cassie." She turned to Mara, "How are you Mara?"

Mara blushed, pushing up her glasses. "I….I lost a shirt." She said, "But I'm fine. And...and I got a hug from Marcus this morning."

Ari grabbed Mara's hands, "Really?" she said, "Really?"

"Yeah…he was kind of cold, but….but it didn't feel cold." She replied, "It felt…warm to me."

Cassie whistled, "You guys are too clean, Mara." She smiled, "Okay, I got a hickey, Mara got a hug, what did you get Ari?"

Ari blushed, "A kiss."

"No way! Seriously! Our little Ari? Our little princess?" Cassie fake gasped, grabbing her chin, examining her lips. "Hmm, they do look a bit swollen."

Ari yanked her chin away, "Aww, shut it Cassie!" she muttered, glancing around realizing they weren't alone. "Oh….hello." she said nervously. Damn, the room was filled with people.

"Oh, forgot about them." Cassie muttered, "I came with Jane, Alec and a new guy named Adam. He recently got added to Caius's Main Guard and he's been pushed onto me."

"Hello. I'm Adam." He said nervously.

Ari smiled, "Hi Adam. So Caius, huh?" she said, "Scared of him?"

Adam nodded, "Master is scary sometimes, but….but I'm useful, so as long as I obey Master, I'm fine."

"Oh, do you have like…a gift?"

"Yes, I well, it's not much, but uhh, I can stretch."

"What? You can stretch?" she repeated, confused.

"I can like stretch my hands and feet out like 10 feet."

"What?" she repeated, "So you're like a rubber man."

"Yes."

"That's not bad! Seems pretty cool." She paused, "Can you show me?"

He nodded, flexing his fingers as they began to extend, he reached his hand over to Aria, who was 5 feet away, and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

She shook his hand, smiling. "Pretty cool." She said. "Nice to meet you Adam. Okay, who else is here?"

"I came with Heidi, Santiago and Chelsea." Mara replied. "You kind of already know them."

She nodded, "Uh huh. Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Heidi said, smiling.

"Same here." Santiago said.

"Hi!" Chelsea said with a smile, "Let me know if you need anything."

"Uh huh. Thanks!" she smiled.

"Well, hate to interrupt, but I'm here to. Came of my own accord." Demetri said.

"Wait, if everyone is here….who is with the Masters?" Jane said, worried.

"It's fine Jane." Felix said, "The Masters have guards as well."

"But we're the Main Guard." Jane protested.

"Jane. We were ordered, asked to guard the girls. Unless the Masters tell you otherwise, don't go doing anything else. Just do what they say."

Jane pouted. "Fine."

Ari giggled, this family was huge and fun. Michael she was totally wrong. She felt protected here.

**How was it guys? :) I knowww short. Hahaha! Leave a review~! Let me know what you think. I feel it's kinda rushed but…uhhh…yeah. Once again, I apologize if my characters are too Mary Sue or if the twilight vampires are too OOC. Also, if you haven't noticed, the name of my story slightly changed. I'm wondering about whether or not I should write for Cassie/Caius and Marcus/Mara as well. I feel that maybe this is just enough, but mehhh. Let me know :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: xLunaAngelWarriorx, Victoria cullen30, Lyzz Cullen and Savysnape7**

**Chapter 17**

**ARO POV**

Aro sat back in his chair, confused. For once in his life, he was confused. He had been born with ambition. He had been an ambitious man. He had been a man who knew what he wanted and how he could get it, and yet, now, now he was utterly confused. He sighed. Perhaps this was why Caius found humans annoying. He had never considered it from Caius's perspective, but perhaps, just perhaps, Caius was on to something.

"Something annoying you, brother?" a chilled voice asked.

Aro looked up, shaking his head, putting on a foolish grin. "No, no, dear brother," he replied, "I'm just….thinking."

"Of?" Marcus came in, interrupting.

"Of things. Perhaps, of ways we can torture this man, huh?" Aro's eyes darkened. Oh how he was shaking with anticipation of spilling the bastard's blood.

"I was thinking of our old torturing devices." Caius murmured, sitting down in a chair.

"Really? I was thinking of the older one. You remember that one we used on the men that shamelessly flirted with our wives?" Aro replied, "As I recall, that kept them screaming and crying for days before they died."

"That….that is too simple." Marcus wheezed quietly. "I….I think we should combine it all, but start off with basic human torture that could continue for forever, and we can gradually increase the pain."

Caius and Aro stared at Marcus, as he began to fidget uncomfortably, withdrawing back into his shell. "Why Marcus," Aro said, unable to keep the pride out his voice, "I didn't know you had it in you to be so cruel."

Marcus looked into his lap. "Mara….is my friend." He said slowly, "I….I am her protector."

"Her friend, eh?" Aro said slowly, slightly sly.

"Yes….her friend." Marcus replied.

Caius stared at him, "Have you fallen for your human pet?" he asked, eyes outright shocked.

Marcus glared at Caius, "Her name is Mara." He replied, pausing, "But…..no."

Caius shot out his chair, "You do like her, don't you?" he bellowed. "Have you forgotten about Didyme?"

Marcus snarled, "Do not tell me who I have forgotten. Not for a moment, have I forgotten my dear Diddy. She is and will always be in my heart."

Caius snorted. "Right."

Marcus leaped from his chair, "Don't you tell me what I've been doing," he snapped immaturely, "I saw you kissing Cassidy's neck!"

Aro raised his eyebrow, now this was interesting. Caius? Kissing a human's neck? Hmm, it wasn't like Caius to play with his food or future comrade. "Would you care to tell us more about this, brother?"

"It was nothing." Caius spat. "It was just a matter of showing dominance."

"A sign of dominance, eh?" Aro repeated slowly, "Really?"

"Yes." Caius replied.

"But signs of dominance are usually only for vampires that care for one another." Aro said innocently, "Are you sure you don't care an ounce for her?" Damn, this was interesting. Caius kissing Cassidy's neck? He snorted inwardly, had they known about the kiss between Ari and him, then….he shook with fear. Perhaps, hell would break loose.

Caius narrowed his eyes, "That's not all I heard," he said, "I heard that Marcus hugged his human charge."

Aro raised an eyebrow, "Would you care to tell us about this too, brother?" Aro asked mildly cool. Interesting, so now they were snitching on each other. He smiled, no one knew he had kissed Ari.

"I wanted to….show my protection and….care for Mara." He replied, "I just wanted to make sure that she knew I was there for her….I'll protect her because….I am her friend."

Aro noted that he replied with so much hesitance. He didn't want to tell them most likely, but it had just been accidentally revealed. Well. He smiled again, assured that no one knew his secret.

They sat in awkward silence, hearing the conversations across the door. It was filled with gossip. Sometimes the gossip was interesting, sometimes they weren't. Aro smirked as he listened in on one of the conversations, hmmm, so the girls wanted to go shopping again. He snorted. Not alone they wouldn't. He continued listening, until he heard one horrifying comment.

"I heard Master Aro kissed Ari."

He could feel the blush creep on his cheeks. Was that even possible? Perhaps, it was the vampire venom that was creeping on his cheeks. He could feel his brothers' stares on him. "It's not what you think." he muttered.

"Is there something you want to tell us, brother?" Caius repeated his lines, smirking.

"It was an honest mistake." He muttered, "I'm planning on…" he trailed off, what could he say? That he was going to deny that the kiss had any significance?

"Planning on what?" Marcus said dryly, "Planning on denying the fact the kiss did happen?" Marcus gave his brother a look, "Do you plan on denying it? Even Caius admitted to it. Do not lie, brother."

"It was a mistake." He said, "And I will not pursue a relationship beyond friendship. If it even comes to that." He replied. Damn! He wasn't going to let Caius and Marcus get a hold of him. He had to get out of this somehow…

"It is not even at the friendship level yet?" Caius replied, smirking. "You seem to care too much for her, though, Aro."

"She is useful to me." He replied. She was….kind of.

**ARIA POV**

"I think we should do the prank soon. Before we get separated again." Cassie said, sitting cross-legged on the bed. "What do you think?"

"Ummm..sure…." Ari said, "But….I don't think Caius and Aro will be very amused."

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "Since when will it just be Caius and Aro?" she asked, smirking.

"Y-You mean Marcus too?"

"Yup. You're doing it too."

"B…..But…." Mara muttered, "But Marcus has been nothing, but nice to me and ….."

"Still doesn't harm him to do a prank once in a while." Cassie replied. "Okay, so we'll need to switch around."

"How are we going to decide?"

"Ummm, rock, paper, scissors?" Ari offered.

"Nahh, that boring." Cassie replied, tapping her chin. "What do you think, Mara?"

"Ask the vampires in this room to take a vote?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Mara! That's brilliant!" Cassie shouted and Ari nodded in agreement.

"Okay, guys, who do you think Cassie, Mara and I should have?" Ari said, "Okay for Cassie," she pointd to Cassidy, "Who thinks she should get Aro?" 5 hands went up. Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, and Santiago. "Okay, Marcus?" 4 hands went up. Nicholas, Adam, Chelsea, and Heidi. "Looks like you get Aro, Cassie. Which leaves Mara with Caius and Marcus for me."

Cassie nodded, "Okay, so what are we going to do?" she muttered, "Let's see. We got some talented crew members here…."

"Wait a second, when did I say I was going to help you?" Felix said.

"Since Ari's participating." Cassie replied. "Mara can you help me plan this?"

"Okay. First, we have to evaluate our strength—pros and cons. Which we already know, so we can skip that. Second, we need to decide how we want to prank them. Do we want to confess to them? Is that what you want Cassie?"

Cassie nodded, "Yup."

"Okay, so then what about we get into the throne room, have flowers and present them with bouquets of flowers, and confess? Ooh, better yet, let's lead them on a wild goose chase, and then we decorate the throne room in streamers and food and stuff?"

"Food?"

"We can go to the blood bank." Felix offered, "I've got some very sweet dealings with the lady working there at night."

"I don't even want to know how you got those deals." Ari muttered. "Okay, so, flowers?"

They nodded, yup. It was decided. "Okay, then first, we got to go buy flowers."

"I don't think the Masters will let you leave." Demetri replied, "Not without supervision, and they're still a bit antsy from yesterday."

"Oh." Ari replied, "So how do we get flowers? We can't just go pick it from the garden or the woods."

"You can't go, but we can." Felix said, smiling. "I can go. Or Nicholas or Adam." He said, jabbing his thumb at the other two.

"You can?" Ari asked in awe, "Okay I'll leave it in your hands." She said, smiling.

"Okay as for the contents of the confession now….." Cassie leaned in, whispering even quieter, as if the walls themselves had ears.

**UNKNOWN POV**

He strolled calmly through the dense woods, looking for his comrade. It had been a stressful week. Tiresome and annoying. The Masters had declared some sort of war on each other. Human girls had been involved. He kind of felt bad. Aria, Cassidy and Mara were really nice. Odd, but very kind. They had welcomed him warmly, not judging him at all. He heard a twig snap behind him and smile, "Hello, shortie."

"Shut up, you idiot." the little vampire snapped. He huffed, crossing his arms, "What about now?"

"What now?" he replied innocently.

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION YOU FUCKING BASTARD." The little vampire yelled, "You know what? If you're going to be so annoying, I'm going to call you Stinky face."

"Now now, must you really call me names? I thought we went pass that stage." He teased.

"I'll go past it when you stop calling me a shortie."

"You know I can't do that. You're truly a shorty." He grinned, reaching his hand over to pat the little boy's blonde head.

The boy growled, swatted his hand away, and side-stepped away, "Shut up stinky face." He muttered, "Now answer me, what and when we're going to do this."

"Do what?"

"YOU FUCKING STINKY FACE! WE DIDN'T DO EVERYTHING UP UNTIL NOW FOR NOTHING!" the short vampire yelled.

"I know that, but…." He trailed off, "I don't think we're good to move yet."

"And why is that?" the little vampire asked smoothly, raising his eyebrow, and cross his arms. He looked so adorable in his little boy-shorts, long-sleeved shirt and overcoat. He even had on his little boy shoes. The older and bigger vampire snickered, little boy shoes. They were just fancy man shoes shrunk to the size of a child. "What's so funny?"

"You." The man replied.

"What?"

"You know…your little boy shorts….shirt…" he trailed off when a punch was thrown at him, hitting his stomach painfully. "Oof." He rubbed his stomach sorely, "That hurt you know."

"Good. Now tell me. Why are you so reluctant."

He stopped rubbing his stomach, "Because…" he said. "I don't think the time is right yet."

"And why is that?"

He stared sourly at the shorter vampire. "Because." He replied stubbornly. "Just because."

"Because what?"

"…Because I want to see their love development!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air, "It's getting interesting and I don't want to miss it nor do I want to interrupt it and secretly, I've joined a fan club of what couples there will be within the Guard and I'm just having a grand time betting on the Volturi King'' love lives!"

The shorter vampire stared. And _stared_. "What did you just say?" he hissed. "You're going to postpone our plan just because you want to watch someone's love life progress?"

"Not just any love life." He countered, "The Volturi Kings."

"They executed half our coven!" the shorter replied, "Damn them!"

"I know, but…." He trailed off, "I hate the Volturi too, but I really like the girls."

"So we'll keep the girls alive." He shrugged. "Problem solved."

The taller shook his head, "They'd be unhappy if….if….their loves are killed."

"Since when do you care about other people?" the shorter asked.

"Yale, I….they're good friends of mine." He replied.

"You've known them for how long? A few weeks?"

"Yes, but they accepted me so welcomingly….it….it…"

"It what?" the shorter vampire named Yale asked coolly, his face betraying no emotion.

"It reminded me of our family."

Yale's eyes rose in shock, "How could mere humans compare to our family? Have you gone senile? Remember how kind our family was? How accepting?"

"Yes, they are accepting. They're really kind, they accepted me. They're very nice. They're always smiling and thinking of weird schemes and thoughts."

"And this makes you think of family?" Yale asked.

"Yes. Yale, if you met them, you'd understand. They're really nice. I feel like family. Even the Volturi guards feel like family. They've got everyone wrapped around their fingers."

"Can we use them to our advantage?" Yale asked, his mind reeling at the information.

The man hissed. "I will not let you use those girls. I will not sacrifice my conscience."

Yale sighed, "Very well. I will tell you this: I will listen to you because you are my coven leader. I am tired of working under those damn Romanians. Delusional fools they are."

"It's only for a while longer," the man soothed, "We will use those men to our advantage."

"Let me ask you this, do you really think the Volturi will accept you? We have been involved in the murder of their beloved wives."

"They will not forgive me, but I wish to protect those girls," the taller replied, "They remind me so much of our family. And besides, we did not kill them directly, did we? We had the other men do it."

"You still were there when they were killed." Yale replied.

"I didn't think that I would regret it so much now." He replied, "You know like, it's just I….I regret it because these girl are subjugated to love that we all know that the Kings are abusing. But at the same time, I feel that it's just because the Kings don't know how to love them yet." He paused, "And that maybe someday, they'll learn to love the girls well."

"I am laughing because of you." Yale replied, a grin cracking on his face. "I cannot imagine you caring for another. You are always so timid and blunt."

"Are you saying I don't care for you?" the taller one asked.

"No, but it is the first time for someone outside our coven." Yale replied, "Oh right! Brecken was unable to come today. The Romanians have sent him to spy on the Cullen coven."

"The Cullen coven? Why?"

"They are a family of talents," he shrugged, "As to anything else, I do not know why. The Romanians are weird."

"I see. Well, listen, I will contact you when the time comes to attack, but I will tell you now that we will break off from the foolish Romanians. We will rescue the human girls. Do not go against me. I am coven leader. As to whether or not we get revenge, I will decide later. I feel tired from revenge. I just want to spend my days peacefully, with the girls."

"You're so foolish." Yale muttered. "Very well. I will see you later then." He replied, flitting off.

The taller vampire sighed, he was tired. After 30 years of trying to get revenge, of killing, of lying—he didn't want that life anymore. He wanted to live a peaceful life, just like before the coven was killed. He had lived on a great plains, big open spaces, green meadows, shining sun—they had been shielded away from other humans and vampires. They lived on blood bags, and the occasional animals, but because they had had immortal children, they were to be exterminated. For years and years after the Volturi had taken over, they had had no contact. They lived in isolation, and it was only when the Volturi were travelling through, visiting, did their coven get destroyed. He had been lucky, so had Yale and Brecken. They had been away, getting blood bags and came back just in-time to see their last family member get killed. Yale had been a bit slower, so he hadn't come back with Brecken and him, as he had been stuck with some minor complications back in the town. He sighed, he had to go back to the castle soon, the flowers had been ordered, and that was all they had told him he had to do. Well he and someone else. They were suspicious, and didn't want to let any vampire go into town alone. Perhaps they were on to him, suspicious of everyone. His phone rang, Demetri. "Hello?"

"Hello, it's me. Listen, go order balloons and buy streamers."

"How much should I buy?" he asked.

"No, I don't know how much to buy. Just buy as many as you can. We want blown up balloons already and some flat ones for the girls to blow up. And streamers of many colors."

"And you want them sent to the castle?" he asked. Damn, first the flowers now balloons and streamers? They were going to have a hell of time removing everything.

"Yes, send them to the castle as well."

"Do we have specific colors we want?"

"What colors? How the hell should I know? Any color?"

"Dude, I heard there are big and small balloons! Get both!" Ari interrupted in the background.

"Did you heard that? Big and small balloons."

"What if they don't sell big and small balloons in the same shop? I mean the big ones are huge." He asked. "Do I just not get it then?"

"For godsake, if they don't sell it at that shop, then go to another shop. It's not like we're limited on funds."

"All right. I'll go then." He turned his phone off. He sighed. "Next they'll want three wedding cakes, 10 cages of doves, 16 howling dogs, 20 mewling cats, and everyone to be dressed formally." He muttered, shaking his head.

**ARIA POV**

"You know, I really don't get the point of this "prank"," she said, "I mean it's not that funny. Like we're not putting stuff into their food, or like something like that."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "I'm going to get back at them." Cassie replied, "No matter what you say."

"I do agree, it's a bit on the weird, side, but I guess so." Mara said.

"Okay, so I heard that A.C.M. are leaving the castle today." She said, "Well…that's the plan, right? I don't think they have plans to leave. What shall we say? I know that the weather today is perfect for an, ummm, outing."

"We've got some lovely Guards here. Perhaps, just perhaps, what do you think of the idea that we ran away?" Cassie said slowly.

"I don't think we should say, _ran away_," Mara replied, "More like we snuck out because we heard that one of our favorite singers is in town and that we didn't take any of the Guard with us, and that we tricked the Guards by telling them that A.C.M. wanted them and that Demetri can't track us because….because of Cassie's "gift"?"

"Mara, that's brilliant!" Cassie exclaimed, "Though what's A.C.M.?"

"A.C.M. is our code name for Aro, Caius, Marcus." Ari replied. "This plan sounds super easy. What time did they say they can have the flowers in by?"

"I heard that they've got the shipment here already." Demetri replied.

"Already?" Ari's eyes widen, how had they gathered so many flowers so quickly.

Demetri shrugged. "Money talks…and works fast." He grinning. Who wouldn't? They had spent nearly 20,000 euros on flowers.

"Did we get balloons?" Ari asked suddenly.

Demetri's smile faded slightly, "Balloons?"

"You want balloons, Ari?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah….like some floating ones and we can blow up some of them too…" Ari replied, "And some streamers, but if it's too much then…it's okay to have just flowers."

"No, let me call them, they are still in town, most likely, ordering flowers." Demetri said, reaching for his phone. "Hello? It's me. Listen, go order balloons and buy streamers. No, I don't know how much to buy. Just buy as many as you can. We want blown up balloons already and some flat ones for the girls to blow up. And streamers of many colors. Yes, send them to the castle as well What colors? How the hell should I know? Any color?"

"Dude, I heard there are big and small balloons! Get both!" Ari interrupted.

"Did you heard that? Big and small balloons. For godsake, if they don't sell it at that shop, then go to another shop. It's not like we're limited on funds." He shut his phone off. "Okay, he's got it. Don't worry."

"Uh huh. You know, I kind of feel bad, but like…yeah. We should have planned everything." Mara said.

"It's last minute, so….yeah." Ari said, she paused, "Hey…do you think we should wear a dress?"

"Are you telling me to wear a dress?" Cassie said, disgust evident on her face.

"Cassie, it isn't going to kill you to wear a dress."

"If we wear a dress, I'm wearing boy-shorts on underneath." Cassie declared.

"If you want."

A knock interrupted them, as they looked up, "Come in."

Aro came in, looking at her. "Hello, Aria, how has your day fared?" he asked, coming over to the bed.

She blushed, "Good." Cassie and the rest took it as a cue to leave, leaving Ari and Aro alone. "Ummmm, bye."

Aro chuckled, "How are you, my dear?" Damn. He had been determined to _not_ show her any affections but his infectious hand had moved on his own, sliding his hand over hers. He noted how small it, and how soft. Unmarred by the roughness of work, of life.

"F-Fine." She said, she glanced down at their entwined hands, smiling to herself. It was like a dream come true. She had never realized it, but…but somewhere along the road she had fallen for Aro. And fallen hard she had. He was just so gentle with her, so nice and he was always giving her a smile and indulging her.

"Hnn." He had simply said. It was weird, but he was content here. He was happily content. Which he shouldn't be. There was still more to do. More to accomplish. He couldn't be satisfied with just this. He reached his hand up, petting her hair, before leaning in to give her a kiss on the forehead, hearing suck in and hold her breath. He smiled, releasing his hold on her, "Well, I must go now."

"O-okay," she replied.

He smiled again to her, went to the door shaking his head. He could smell them behind the door. He opened it at vampire speed, causing it's leaning spectators to come tumbling in. "Care to explain?" he asked coolly, eyeing the mass body of vampire and human limbs.

"We just came." Cassie replied sheepishly and the others nodded in agreement.

He shook his head, "Very well. I have duties now. If my presence is required, I will be in the Throne room." He said, exiting the room.

Ari waited for a bit before saying anything, "Did you guys….?"

They all began talking at once. "I saw that!"

"Did you see how tenderly Master held her hand?"

"Oh my god! Did you see Master smile?!"

"And that kiss! That kiss was so sweet!"

Ari blushed, "Stop it!" she said, "Are we putting the plan into action now?"

"Yes. We've gathered everyone. We're going to need you to, ahh, either come with us to spread your scent or get some of your recently worn clothes to run across town."

"We should go for double the effect. We'll have 2 guards per person, spread out. Do not stay to close to each other, we don't want the Masters detecting this. We'll say that the 2 guards per person are in hot pursuit of the runaway girls." Mara pushed up her glasses, blushing, "That is…unless…well…yeah…."

"Smarrrrt." Ari said, giving her best friend a pat.

"Thanks." Mara said, smiling. "Agreed everyone?"

"Yeah!" they chorused.

"Okay. Let's get dressed so we can get ready to go. I don't think we should wander into town with pajamas again." She said, hopping out of bed. "Let's meet back in 30 minutes? Or 15? 20 sounds good, huh?"

"Yeah. 20. Doesn't take that long to get dressed." Cassie said. "Okay, let's decide on who goes though. We can't have the big guards go. Definitely Demetri would go as he is a "tracker" and he should at least be pretending to be tracking us already. Jane and Alec will need to follow Aro, Marcus and Caius for protection. I mean it's not like it's super safe right? I think Ari should go with Felix and Nicholas. Mara will go with Santiago and Adam. I will go with Heidi and…..Afton. Chelsea will report along with Jane and Alec that we have escaped to a music concert. But we must make it far, so they do not come back so quickly. We will go and then hide in the far corners of the gardens, so when they leave, we'll know immediately, and go into set the decorations. Don't forget that someone needs to unload the stuff, so have it ready to decorate the room. We can spread flowers everywhere and have balloons hanging in the air, and I guess Gianna, Ari, Mara and I will blow up the balloons for the ground, since I don't think vampire venom and balloons mix well." She paused for a breath, hearing snickers.

"Good plan. We'll meet back here in 20, and do a quick run out. But it'll take us forever to get far." Ari said.

"Hmm, that's true. What about we coerce a vampire to take us to the concert? Each of us coerce one. And another guard is in hot pursuit of our trails."

"Better. We'll get there in no time." Ari said. "Okay. Disperse. I'm going to go get changed." She hopped off the bed, and sprinting over to the closet. She eyed the clothing inside, frowning. Well. Some of her clothes was still here. Some was Cassie. She was going to have to change that afterwards. She laughed at that. She was jealous of her best friend just because her best friend's clothing was inside her crush's closet. She picked out some jeans, a Blake Shelton fan shirt, and slid on some socks. She slid her hand across the racks of shoes, selecting the traditional black converse. She then slid over to the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. She grimaced. She looked like a mess. Her hair was sticking up in many different directions. She wondered how they hadn't laughed at her. If it had been her, she would have laughed so much she couldn't stop laughing. She wetted the brush with water, brushing her hair gently, trying to work out the knots. She grew impatient, yanking the brush a couple of times, grimacing when a few hairs were sacrificed as well. She picked out the hairs, sighing. She wasn't that hair-bountiful and 5 strands of hairs were just so much, knowing she had yanked it out. "Dang it." She muttered. She finished combing, exiting the bathroom, and nodded to the awaiting people. "Did I take that long?"

"No, not really. Anyways, we're headed to the parking lot over there." She pointed to this map. "Okay?"

"Umm, okay. I don't really know maps much, so just have someone direction orientated show me where to go."

"Uh huh." Cassie nodded. "Okay! We're leaving now!"

**2 HOURS LATER, SOMEONE BURSTS INTO THE THRONE ROOM** **AND ARO'S POV**

Aro sat on his throne, discussing the latest information from informants as to the location of the murderers when Jane, Alex and Chelsea burst in. "Master!"

"What?" Aro asked.

"The girls have escaped!"

"What?!" Caius yelled, furious. He jumped from his chair. "How the hell did you let this happen?!"

"We were distracted because they asked us to do something and then Nicholas, Heidi, and Adam ran off with them!"

"Where did they go?!" Marcus asked, worried.

"I heard there was a Blake Shelton concert in town and the girls just had to go!"

"Then why didn't you inform us?!" Caius hissed.

"Because! We told them that they weren't allowed to leave!" Jane insisted.

"So they decide to run out on their own?!" he asked.

"Y-yeah." Alec said.

"Who is in pursuit?!" Aro asked, trying to be calm, but he felt his emotions flipping inside of him. Was she going to be okay? Was she safe? Was she too cold? Did she dress appropriately? So many questions ran through his mind.

"Demetri, Felix, Heidi and ahh, Santiago."

"Let's join them." Caius hissed. "I don't feel safe with them wandering around again." He rose from his chair the same time the other two did. "There is going to be hell to pay when I see that foolish girl again." They exited the throne, unaware of the eyes watching them.

**THE MASTERS HAVE LEFT.**

"Go! Go! Go!" Gianna yelled, as the vampires carried the decorations in. "The balloons just let them float to the ceiling! The ones that are flat, leave them to the side! The girls will deal with that later—"

"You calling us all men?!" a female vampire yelled.

"Shut up and do what I said!" Gianna yelled back.

"If you've forgotten, I'm a vampire!" That earned several chuckles from the crowd.

"And don't forget that if this doesn't go well, no one is going to be happy!" Gianna said, "Including the Masters." She added in slyly, seeing them stiffen up. "I mean it's fine if the girls who are the Masters' favorites right now aren't happy, right? I mean they're just humans."

"No, no. Leila misspoke." Another vampire spoke up, "We're just unused to all the decorations is all."

Gianna smirked. "Okay! Let's get back to work! Those flowers need to wrapped around the pillars on both sides! Yes! Those vine-like plants with the purple flowers! Dang it! You over there! Those white flowers do **not** go there! Over there! Over there!" The vampire groaned. She was just too demanding but it was only for a few more hours or minutes. They could do this.

**A/N: Okkkkay, how was it?! Leave a review! Once again, I apologize if it's too Mary-sue or if the twilight character cast are too OOC. :) By the way, random side note, do you guys watch the BFVSGF youtube channel? Dude. I have just discovered how amazing some people are. One of my favorite channels ever. Next to JustforLaughGags. I don't know what about them amuses me so, but they do! Anyways! See y'all next weeeekend! Random side note: Today, for the first time ever, I went fishing….and failed miserably. I've also learned that I hate nets that help you get the fish out of the water (instead of grabbing on to the line thing that's hooked to the fish), instead, I like to use my bare hands. How, I do that with a slippery fish, I don't know, but that's how I roll lol! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: Victoria cullen30, xLunaAngelWarriorx, YourEnchantingDesire, and guest**

**Thank You for the new favorites: AimiMinakoLee**

**Thank you for the new stories alerts: AimiMinakoLee and taramegareader**

**Chapter 18**

**ARO POV**

Aro followed the faint scent of Aria, slightly puzzled. Why the hell was the concert so far away? He had not heard of any concert of sorts. Usually, he received news when big-time celebrities came here. Not to mention, Aria and Nicholas were taking the most unusual path. They were jumping up and down, between roofs, under sewers, doubling around houses 2, 3 times. Why was Nicholas wasting time? Was he perhaps leading Aria around? Wasting time? Was it…possible that Nicholas was the….the spy? Was he going to kidnap Aria and hold her for ransom? Damn. He shouldn't have let new vampires near her. While he screened them for possible threats, there were still possibilities of betrayal. A couple of centuries ago, one of the vampires had tried to lead a rebellion against him. It wasn't a success, but it quite a talented rebel, and it had cost him some lives. He looped around a mansion and its ground three times before growling to his brother, "I think they're doing this on purpose, brothers."

"Don't you think? We've looped this mansion 4 times, nevertheless 6 other houses." Caius growled, clenching his fist. "Damn! I think they're up to something!"

"…You….don't think they're trying to escape do you….?" Marcus said slowly, as if words still foreign to him. Aro found that funny. Marcus was talking much more now, but he was still ever so hesitant. Too kind.

"The guards wouldn't dare to do that." Caius hissed. "I'll kill them myself if they dare to take my pet away."

"Feeling territorial are we?" Marcus asked slyly. Huh. Who knew Marcus had it in him.

"Damn you. She is my pet and will be treated as such."

"I thought Aria was your pet. Since you guys were in a relationship." Aro said, realization dawning on him. They hadn't discussed it. He had kissed Aria and Aria was in a relationship with Caius. And Caius had given a hickey or love bite to Cassidy when Cassidy was suppose to be his. What type of sick story is this? Hmmmmm. Perhaps he should switch back, but asking would make him look weak, desperate. Egging Caius to ask would be better. Caius hated submitting to him sometimes, but he, Aro Volturi, was the main leader afterall.

"…Aria is my pet." Caius paused, "However, she does not provide me with the same….excitement as my other pet. And it is no secret that I gave Cassidy a hickey."

"It is true." Aro said slowly. That was a lie. Aria was amazing. Caius was missing out. It was Cassidy that was boring. She was just too brash, too loud, and just too much. Mara on the other hand, was too silent and smart. He liked her for intelligence, but she was too quiet. It was weird. He couldn't imagine staring into someone's eyes and knowing what they want, not like Marcus and Mara. He liked someone who would talk back and loosen up. Mara was a bit uptight around him after all. Aria on the other hand, while she was adventurous and loud, there were times where she was just content being there. He had no doubt that she would be content snuggling right next to him, pressing kisses to his chest after a long bout of lovemaking….damn! What was that thought? He definitely did not want to have make love or even have sex with Aria. He only wanted Sulpicia, he assured himself. He frowned. Maybe it had been too long since he had sex and it was making him want to thrust himself into the nearest female who wouldn't be able to fight him, who wasn't a part of his Guard, and especially someone who he knew would agree to a no-strings attached sex friend relationship. "But…does that mean you are tired of Aria, brother?"

Caius hesitated. "Yes." He croaked. "I suppose this means, I wonder, Aro, if you would be willing to switch back."

"Back?" Aro repeated innocently.

"I….prefer Cassidy more." Caius muttered, "But I have no plans to pursue a relationship beyond Master and Servant. Athena will be one and only wife of mine."

"I….see…"Aro said, "Vey well, Brother, I will grant this wish to you." He paused, looking at the night sky. Perhaps it was the crisp , yet summer-y air that made him loosen up. "You know…Brothers…" he said softly, staring at the moon, coming to a complete halt. "We are alone here. What is said here will not be used against anyone, understood?"

"What are you getting at Aro?" Caius asked, his annoyance visible on his face.

"I think it is fair to say that all of us have had our judgment clouded after three girls stepped into our lives." He paused, "I did not mean Cassidy's possible gift. I meant our feelings."

"That….is true brother." Marcus said slowly. "I love my Didy, but….I cannot comprehend my feelings for Mara. I feel…I want her beside me but….I do not want to cut her wings."

Caius snorted. "Marcus. The moment they entered the castle, their wings were cut." He said, pausing, "By the way, what is that thing between you and the girl? The eye-thing."

Aro was curious too, as he listened closer. "It is…I do not know how to describe it, Aro, Caius." Marcus said, staring up at the visible moon. "All I know is. When we stare. It's not words that go across but emotions."

"Then how did Mara know when you asked about food?" Aro said before he could stop himself.

"Food?"

"I heard she was in the bathroom and someone came in and asked what food as she came out, and she didn't hear anything at vampire speed, so you stared into her eyes and she nodded and then you miraculously know what she wants to eat and how much she wants to eat."

"Oh…that?" he paused. "Well…all that was, was I just looked at her, and she knows that people rarely come to visit us unless it's for food or other purposes. And she doesn't really have a purpose when people visit for coven-related stuff, so if I look at her, it must be related to her, and guards only come asking about what she wants to eat. Her regular guards aren't in charge of that. And she wanted food. And I know what food she wants, so it's not too hard."

"And how do you know what food?"

"I've talked to her about it. She likes a potato fingerlings or something. It is tiny potatoes that have been roasted or baked in some herbs and oils or something."

"Really? You know, I think Aria had that the other day. But she likes mashed potatoes better."

"Did these girls grow up on a potato farm?" Caius muttered. "Cassidy likes baked potato with cheese and sour cream."

"And how do you know that Caius?" Aro asked, teasingly.

"It's hard not to know when someone yells about it for half-an-hour straight non-stop because she wanted a baked potato." Caius huffed with annoyance.

"Half-an-hour?" Aro repeated, she never did that with him. "She never did that with me."

"Of course she didn't." Caius muttered, "She does it to annoy me."

"Ehh…" Aro said, smiling, tugging at his chin thoughtfully. "It seems you have your hands full Caius."

"Enough of this!" Caius growled. "I do not plan to pursue any form of deep, intimate with Cassidy. I will not show her any emotions beyond that. I will not love another besides Athena."

"Do you not think that it is the same for us, brother?" Aro asked, feeling a bit miffed. "I care for Aria greatly, but I do not plan to pursue a relationship either."

"Will…you…keep on leading her brother?" Marcus asked.

"Leading?"

"Caring for her one moment, changing to hate the next."

"Yes. I do not want her to become comfortable with me. Right now I see her value as a vampire. Look at all the supporters and friends she's made since she's got here. And Mara and Cassidy extend those connections to other parts of the Guard and castle. I wouldn't be surprised if they knew everyone."

"That is dangerous, brother." Caius said. "A mere human with so much power and influence in a castle of vampires."

"Ahhh, but, you don't you see Caius? Aria has a crush on me, is attracted to me. She will not betray me as long as I keep those hopes up." Aro smiled. "And if I must do so, I will. Now enough chit-chat. We will find the girls and bring them home." They sped off again, unaware of the presence that was there, over-hearing them, and the faint click on a machine that had just recorded their every comment.

**ARIA POV**

"Thank you." She said, as she was set down again at the castle. She had been hiding in the gardens for nearly an hour, waiting for Aro, Marcus and Caius to leave. So had Mara and Cassie. Once it was confirmed that they had left, the girls were picked up and carried into the reception room, where Gianna stood, waiting.

Gianna smiled, "Hello." She said softly, in a slight accent. "I've set everything up. I hope it is to your liking." She led them over to the throne room, as two vampires standing guard pretended to be stern, grinned foolishly as they approach. The guards opened the door, revealing the room.

Ari gasped. It was beautiful. Well. Very flower-y. Flowers littered the floor, the ceilings, and even the thrones. There were billions and billions of flowers everywhere. Personal touches had been made as well, Ari noted. There was a huge water slide to the slide of the throne room, where someone had undoubtedly decided to punch a huge hole into the wall, and build a spiraling slide gushing with water that lead to a balcony, a balcony where the rails had been moved. Ari walked over, look down, noting just how far the drop would be. It ended in the miniature lake in the back. Ari remembered that lake or pond. She had thought it was shallow, but it was deep. Especially in the middle. Felix had told her that it was 20 feet deep in the middle. She had asked him why they had kept it, but he had shrugged, saying that it was a nice place to swim. She had been worried about the human exposure too, but he had assured her it was also into the back private gardens of the castle, so no human would see. There was also tables set up, with fountains of red liquid coming out. Most likely blood. At the center table was 3 huge cakes, each unique in its own way. She stared at the middle cake. Well they were all the same colors, but the middle one just stood out to her. It had the same intricate design as the one Aro had on his chair and it had some fake little models of people that strangely resembled Aro and her. She turned to the side, where she, too, noticed Cassie and Mara staring respectively at their cakes. The cakes were all 8 tiers tall, and so beautiful in their own way. She looked around the room, there were so many flowers too. All types—roses, daffodils, tulips, sweet peas, poppies, daisies—there was just too many. "Y-You guys did all this?" she gasped.

They grinned. "Yup!" Felix grinned. "Of course the water slide, the tables and cakes were purely our idea. We added along. We decided we need a party, so we're combining it. Oh, and go get changed. Wear a swimsuit underneath your dress. We're going water-sliding."

Ari raised an amused eyebrow, "That slide looks like it's been made for vampires." She replied. "Not humans."

"Meh. We tested it. Slid some humans down, and they survived." Felix shrugged.

"Felix! You can't sacrifice lives like that!" Ari admonished.

"It was you or them. I figured you." He replied a bit defensive. "Besides, they were to become meals anyways…."

Ari sighed, "I don't want to hear more." She muttered. "But at least tell me…were there any kids?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

She sighed a breath of relief. Though loss of life saddened her, it was better than death of children too. "So tell me, is this the first time you've built this water-slide? It doesn't look like it if you've gotten it assembled so fast."

Felix grinned. "Nope. We've built it many times. Yup, we've gotten in trouble, but it was all for the better."

Ari shook her head. "Okay. Where are the balloons?" she had noticed the whole, _whole_ ceiling had been covered in all types of balloon shapes and colors. "The flat ones."

Felix handed them to her. "Here. I also had a balloon air pump bought. I mean you wanted to blow up a huge 10 ft. balloon. Impossible to do. Don't attempt it either. We had a human try earlier. He failed. They failed. Many of them tried in fact."

"Hmm, good idea. Then can you blow the balloons up? Mara, Cassie, and I will go get changed then." She paused, looking that the chairs. "What happened to the chairs?" she giggled. "It was absolutely covered in flowers. Flowers on vines. Aro's chair had dark red flowers, Caius had black flowers and Marcus had lovely white flowers.

"We wrapped flowers on them." Jane replied, "Makes it look pretty, don't you think?" she said, "We will also be receiving a late shipment of 450 balloons, what do you want us to with them? The balloons have been paid for, but our ahh, tables have been tied with balloons, as well as our ceiling has been covered in balloons."

"Put them onto the chairs." Cassie replied. "Just tie them on. 150 balloons per chair or throne."

"Cassie…it might float up." Mara replied. "The chair…."

Cassie frowned. "I don't think it will. Don't worry about it Mara." She said, "Let's go change."

"Hmmm." They said in agreement, going off to change.

**ARO POV**

Aro stopped when he reached the outskirts of Volterra, staring at the barren wasteland before him. A warm breeze flew by, causing several big tumble weeds to roll by him. He stared. There was no humans here. Trash littered the place here and there. He heard no one save for a few horny teenagers several miles away, sitting in a car, well, not sitting, having sex in car. Disgusted, he turned to his brothers. "I think we've been had or fooled…that or the concert has ended. Or perhaps the concert never existed."

Caius growled in annoyance, "We were fooled!" he hissed. "What the blazes are they doing? Why the hell are they tricking us?"

"Perhaps…they've got something up their sleeve?" Marcus said.

"A prank?" Aro said delighted. "Goody. We need to come up with a prank in return."

"Demetri is tracking…supposedly. I will give him a call." Aro said, dialing Demetri's number.

"Hello?" Demetri's voice rumbled across the phone.

"Demetri. I'm at the supposed concert location. I see no concert. Explain."

"I think the girls got the wrong date. I'm tracking them back to the ahh, castle—" screams broke out across the phone.

"Helppppppp! Somebody! Aria's—NOOO! DAMMIT! GET THE BLONDE! THE BLONDE! CASSIDY'S—NO! THE GLASSES ONE! MARA! SHE'S NEEDS IT—!" and then the phone conversation turned off, leaving the three vampire leaders in a stunned silence, only able to speculate what happened. He redialed, only to hear that Demetri was unavailable at the moment. What the hell happened? Was Aria hurt? Was she injured? The person on the phone sounded so panicked.

"What the hell happened?!" Caius demanded, worry etched into his face. Marcus was silent, he had taken out his phone and proceeded to dial numbers as well, but to no avail. No Guard member was answering. What the hell? Was there a rebellion? Aro frowned.

"I don't know. We'll need to head back now." Aro was unable to keep the worry out his voice. Damn, he knew it. He should have dragged Aria wherever he went. God knew what was happening now. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, running back in the direction of the castle faster than ever, hoping whatever it was, he just wasn't too late.

**ARIA POV**

Ari yelled when she saw Gianna come towards her with eye shadow. "No." she said, backing away. She noticed Mara and Cassie back away too. She ran towards the door, attempting to escape. She stopped when she noticed Felix guarding the door. "Damn it Felix. Move."

He smirked. "No." he tried to catch her. "I want to see you in make-up."

"You already have."

"More make-up." He said.

She frowned at him, and turned to the other door, thinking she could hide there until they gave up. "Hellllllp!" She yelled.

"Somebody! Aria's—" Gianna yelled.

"Noooo! Dammit! Get the blonde!" Adam yelled when he saw Cassie slowly make her way to the door. "the blonde!"

"Cassidy's—" Nicholas yelled.

"No! The glasses one! Mara! She needs it—" Adam changed it when he noticed the girl had sneakily tried to hide the makeup and proceeded to run to the balcony and threw them off.

Demetri shut the phone, "Dammit! I was on the phone with the Masters!" he yelled as everyone froze.

"D-Do you think they heard?" Ari asked quietly.

"They only heard bits of it, I think." Demetri replied. "I turned off the phone conversation before they could hear anymore."

"They might try to call again." Mara said. "Make sure no one picks up. We don't want any of them to hear anymore conversations."

"Got it." Felix said, typing away on his phone. "I've sent a text out."

"You can text?" Ari said in disbelief. "No way."

"Yeah huh I can!" Felix grinned, "Unlimited text **and** talk."

"Well I have it too! It's just my phone doesn't work in the castle." Ari muttered. "Because of the blocking thingy right?"

"Blocking thingy?" Jane repeated. "What is that?"

"I don't remember who told me, but don't you guys have some sort of blocking thing that blocks certain unpermitted phone calls?"

"Ummm….I don't know who told you that, but we don't have a phone blocking thing." Felix said after a silence. "We're allowed to make calls anytime we want."

"Wait, so this whole time, we could have called and text to anyone we wanted?!" Cassie yelled.

"Well, yes, but I wouldn't contact any family members." Felix said, "You bring them here, we're vampires. Not a good idea."

"Well yeah, but this whole time, we could have…." Cassie muttered.

"Aww, screw that. The Masters' are coming home soon. We need you to get into your swimsuit and dresses and we need to put a little bit of makeup on you." Felix interjected. He walked over to the rack of dresses waiting. "I'm an expert at picking dresses. Watch." He ran his hand across the numerous designs of dresses. He finally picked out a lovely forest green dress emerald dress. It was long and reached all the way to her feet. It was strapless and was lightly embellished with hand sewn beadwork. The bodice was of a ruched design, with the back of the dress featuring a diamond-like shape cutout that connected the ruched straps. He put that onto the bed before heading back over to pick 2 more dresses. This time he picked out a dark blue dress that was strapless as well. It was floor-length as well and this time, the waistline was the one that had the beautiful beads. The bodice of the dress was still ruched and it looked super long and flowy. Felix nodded sharply to himself before putting that dress on the bed next to the green dress before going back over to pick another dress. This time he took a bit longer deciding, he picked up several different types of dresses before he finally decided on a dress. He picked a dark purple dress with a beaded belt that created an allusion of a bow. On closer inspection, Ari noticed that it was made of clustered bead work. It was a short-thigh length dress and was strapless. Like the other dresses, it too, was a ruched top. Felix took a step back examining the dresses one more time, smiling to himself, satisfied with his selection. "Okay. I've picked. This is what I believe you should wear. Mara, you're taking the green dress. Cassie, you're taking the blue dress. Ari, you're taking the purple dress."

"Ummm, okay." Ari said, stepping forward to take the purple dress. "Got it. I'll go put this on."

"Before you do, I asked Demetri to step in and get some swimsuits. Of course, I asked him to make sure they're strapless as well just in-case the dresses I picked were strapless."

"Is it…are they bikinis?" Ari said hesitantly.

"Perhaps. Don't worry about it." Felix waved. "Just go to your respective changing rooms and you'll find the swimsuits, makeup, and accessories in the rooms. Ari, you get the changing room, Mara and Cassie, you two get the bathroom, but it's super big, and there are two doors, so you can split the bathroom in half. Mara, take the right door and Cassie, the left."

"Bossy aren't we?" Cassie muttered. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Hurry up!" Felix barked. "The masters are coming home soon and they're calling all the guards! It's hard for us to pretend to ignore the calls!"

"Fine. Fine." Cassie muttered stomping away. "It better not be too much though. I hate extreme makeup-ing and stuff."

"We'll keep it light." Felix responded. "And hurry!" The girls ran off to their rooms without any further comments, hurrying to dress up.

**ARO POV**

Aro came back to the castle, storming through the reception hall. He could smell blood, the gushing of water, and a sweet smell of flowers. Too many flowers. And the scent was just too strong to be the gardens. Even during the blooming seasons, the smells weren't that strong. His brothers flanking him, angry. They had called the guards so many times, and no calls had been returned whatsoever. "Where are they?"

"W-Who?" a guard asked, quivering slightly.

"Aria!" Aro hissed.

"Mara!" Marcus said.

"Cassidy, you fool!" Caius growled.

"T-Them?" he said, "L-Let me ask Felix." The guard took out his phone, shaking as he went. "H-Hello? Felix? Where are the girls…? In the throne room?" he shut the phone off, "Master—" he was pushed aside roughly, causing an indent in the wall.

Aro pushed his way in, smelling the scent of blood, water and flowers getting stronger. He was getting more irritated. Couldn't that guard have answered more honestly? Had the girls came in the throne room then he, the guard, would have seen the girls. He didn't have to call Felix to ask. They were up to something. He just knew it. He roughly pushed the wooden door open, trying to stay calm. Marcus tried to stay calm too. Caius on the other hand, was yelling furiously.

"What the hell is going on here?!" he stopped, eyes widened.

Aro peeked in from behind Caius, wondering why he had stopped so silently. He looked. _What the hell happened?_ He asked himself astonished. This room…it wasn't even the throne room anymore. Flowers littered the floor everywhere. There were all types of flowers—roses, daisies, tulips—he was in disbelief. Then something light hit him. He stared at the foreign object, it was round and rubbery. _A balloon?_ He repeated in his head. He glanced around noticing random balloons floating and rolling around the floor. He looked at the smiling vampires, standing around the tables with fountains of blood. His guard members were in on this. He looked up towards the ceiling, horrified when he discovered every square inch of the ceiling was covered in balloons of all shapes, sizes and colors. He heard the roaring of gushing water, before turning to one of the numerous balconies they had in the throne room. He stared in disbelief. That hole. That hole of water had been reopened and it was back in motion. And the hole was bigger. So was the slide. "What did you do?!" he hissed.

"Surprise!" Cassie yelled, jumping out with Aria and Mara. "We have something to tell you."

"What?" Caius hissed. "You're in big trouble. You lead us on a chase—"

"I like you!" Mara squeaked, her face red.

"I like you Marcus…." Ari said a bit more slowly, wringing her hands.

"And I like you Aro." Cassie grinned. "So we were all hoping to switch since….well…we've got crushes! Please go out with us!"

Aro stared in disbelief. He could feel his brothers stare as well. What the hell happened. Just this morning, he was kissing her, holding her hand. Caius had given Cassidy a hickey—which she had not protested to. And Marcus had given her a hug. What the hell? Why was there a sudden change? "What?" he said again dumbfounded.

"I…like you because you're funny and everything." Cassidy said. "And when we talk, we both like pranks too!"

"I like you Marcus because….because…." Ari blushed. "Because I love the silence, and you're so intelligent and you're really kind. I would love to spend time with you in the gardens, or maybe on a picnic."

"And Caius….I know you can be mean sometimes, but…. I love your serious nature and how you act really mean, but really, you're really kind. I love your paintings and how much feelings you put into them. You never cease to amaze me and you always, always exceed my expectations. You always try your best and I would love, love to spend more time with you." Mara said, blushing heavily under his shocked, disbelief stare.

"What?" Aro hissed. How could Ari like Marcus? Caius, maybe because she had sent time with him, but Marcus? He had considered that man not even a threat. She had barely interacted with Marcus too.

Ari grinned. "1….2…3…" she counted.

"What are you—?"

"PSYCH! Fooled you!" Ari, Cassie, and Mara yelled. They began clutching their sides, laughing.

Aro stared at them again, this time, he got better look at her. Ari was wearing a lovely purple dress, strapless and very, very beautiful. She had light makeup on that brought out her lovely emerald eyes. The dress showed off her smooth, beautiful legs. They weren't too skinny or too thick. It was just right. He liked flesh on his woman anyways. _Damn, not my woman._ He mentally hit himself.

"What….do you mean….?"

"We fooled you! We fooled you!" Ari sang, clapping her fingers. Her eyes were shining with delight, dancing with light and laughter.

Aro realized it. This had all been a prank. "Is this…a prank, my dear?" he asked slowly.

"Yup." She nodded.

"Then…who do you really like?" he asked slowly.

"That….you don't need to know."

"Now, dear." Aro commanded.

"No." she refused.

"Feeling stubborn?" he muttered, walking up to her, he slid his fingers under her chin, caressing it slightly. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" he breathed onto her lips. His lips widened into a smile when he felt her heart speed up.

"Ummmmmmm…" she turned away, "You." She breathed quietly. Almost too quietly for him to hear.

"What was that, my dear?" he asked again, "A bit louder."

"I like you, okay! You!" she yelled, her face red. He noticed her ears were quite red as well. How adorable.

"And you?" Caius interrupted, glaring at Cassie. "I swear to God, you better say the right answer or—"

"Or what?" Cassie challenged him. "I can like anyone I want."

"WHO. DO. YOU. LIKE." He grounded out.

"YOU. CAN'T. MAKE. ME. TELL. YOU." She replied in the same manner as he did.

He narrowed his eyes. "I'll order whoever you like to take you on a date." He offered.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. Now tell me who."

"Will I get a full-date? No canceling? Nothing? I get to decide how long the date will go on for?"

"With limitations. Dates last less than 24 hours."

"Fine. I like you." She replied casually.

"What?"

"It's not hard. I like you. For all the craziness and weirdness you are, I somehow am attracted to you and like you. Wrap it around your head." She paused. "Oh and you owe me a date now."

He stared at her wordlessly. "What." She rolled her eyes and said nothing.

"Who…." They could hear Marcus breath out slowly to Mara, his eyes shining with hope. That hope quickly distinguished as he tried to hide his emotions. Mara was standing next to him, staring up at him, he was staring into her eyes, petting her hair gently.

"You…." Mara said, burrowing her head into his chest. "I like you a lot. You're kind to me. I love our book chats and the times we spend on the balconies." He said nothing to her, but wordless pulled her in for a tighter hug.

"Awwwwwww….how cute." Felix muttered sarcastically. "Hey, Ari, I'll take you on the waterslide." He said. "C'mon."

Aro took one look at the dangerous slide. "She is not getting on that thing." He hissed. "It isn't safe."

"But master!" he protested. "We tested it out with several humans already and we make it safe for them!"

"I want to ride it Aro." She said. "You can join me if you want."

Aro took one look at the slide and sighed, he had no choice. He bet his brothers had no choice either. Today would be the exception. He really had to be less kind to Ari. His priority was to find Sulpicia's murderers after all. "I will join." He took the steps up the water slide, not really listening in until Ari tugged on his sleeve. "Ummmm, Aro? Aren't you going to change?"

"What?" he asked, looking down at his clothes.

"Are you going to go down the water slide with your ...ahhh, suit? In fact, are all three of you Volturi kings going down the slide like that?"

He stared down at his clothes. "Felix. Get me a swimsuit." He ordered. "Ari, stay here. Let my brothers and I change before you come up…unless you want to watch us change."

"No no…go on…" she said. "I'll wait here with the rest of the girls."

"If you wish." He shrugged, he went up the stairs with his brothers.

**15 minutes later**

"Come up!" Aro yelled.

Ari nodded to Mara and Cassie and they proceeded up the stairs. She looked at Aro, noticing he was wearing a tank top and shorts. She blushed. He looked so different. His pants were of a dark color, and ironically it coincided with her swimsuit. Right. She had to take off her dress too. "Hold on, I forgot to change." She walked over and hid behind a curtain, taking off her dress. She could hear Cassie and Mara following her suit. She walked out, wearing a one piece. It revealed some of her stomach and waist. Cassie was the one wearing a two-piece. Mara, modest as always, had decided to wear one-piece the modestly covered everything. Ari looked jealously at Mara and Cassie, she wasn't super jealous, but still, she envied her friends….their chests…. She sighed. Whatever. "Ready to go down the slide?"

He nodded at her. He liked her choice of swim wear. It was modest. It showed off some skin, but still, it covered some of the more intimate parts. He reached over and grabbed her as he sat down, ready to slide down the slide.

"Ready….set…go!" Felix yelled, pushing them off, giving them a slide. Ari's eyes widened at the sharp turns and drops of the water slide. Water splashed everywhere on her, as she saw the balcony. She couldn't see the end. She knew there was a lake, but it still scared her. She screamed.

"Aroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" she yelled as they flipped off the balcony and dropped quickly into the lake below. She felt the harsh cold waters hit her hard and she sunk to the bottom before floating back up. She kicked slightly in the water when she felt her air supply run out. She reached the surface, gasping for breath. That was fun. She felt the more splashes into the lake, causing large ripples in the water.

"Whoooooo!" Cassie yelled, gasping for breath. "That was fun!"

Mara nodded in agreement. Marcus had held her the whole time, bridal style. She had her arms around his neck. "Sure was!" she agreed.

"Again!" Ari yelled, swimming to shore.

"Again?" he repeated.

"Uh huh!" she got out of the lake, running to the castle steps again.

Aro sighed, all right. He thought she'd be scared. He had her terrifying scream, but in the end, he guessed she had fun. "Coming, dear." He muttered.

**1 hour later**

Aro shook his hair dry. He didn't want to go down the slide anymore. He wanted to sit. Perhaps on his throne. Caius agreed too. Marcus wanted to stay with Mara, and she was still sliding the down the slide. Caius had ran to his throne first as Aro helped Ari out of the water. He heard Caius yell. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE'S MY THRONE?!"

Aro and Marcus each looked at each other, before speeding in. They took in Caius's shock, staring at where their thrones use to be. The only traces of it left were the slight darker color of the marble where the thrones use to be. "Where did they?"

"Up." Marcus said, as they looked. Their thrones were floating. In the air. Close to the ceiling. Suspended by at least a hundred ballons.

"What's wrong?" Ari asked coming in, breathless with Cassie and Mara.

"Don't ask me what's wrong." Caius yelled, "What the hell did you do?!"

"What do you mean?" Cassie interrupted. "Don't go blaming people!"

Caius hissed. "LOOK UP. AT OUR THRONES. MY THRONE. ARO'S THRONE. MARCUS'S THRONE."

"What….?" The girls looked up, final realizing what happened. "Oh….it floated."

"Told you it would, Cassie." Mara muttered.

"Uh oh…." Ari managed to say, shocked.

"Uh oh is right." Aro muttered. "Now, tell me, what did you do to make our thrones float up? Invisible wires?"

"They gulped, shaking their heads. "Nope. Balloons." Mara said.

"Happy pranking!" Cassie tried to make it look like it was a prank.

They merely gave the girls exasperated looks before turning to their thrones that were floating at least 20 feet in the air. "You're in for it." Caius hissed.

"We know." The girls replied miserably.

**A/N: OMG. OKAY. I'm done. I wrote this in like 2 days because I procrastinated. OMG. NEVER AGAIN. I take no credit for the dresses. I got them off a website called…. La Femme Dress. Had an okay week. Lots of ups and downs. I'm tired. Haha, I'm ranting now. Thanks for reading! As always, leave a review! I apologize if my original characters are too MARY SUE for you or if the original Twilight characters are to OOC for you. Also, I was thinking of doing like a 75****th**** reviewer or 100****th**** reviewer can get like a one-shot or something. Like they can give me a theme, i.e. Aro and Aria, decides to play a prank on everyone by pretending to be a in BIG fight just to worry everyone's asses off. Most likely it'll be like the 100****th**** reviewer or something. What do you guys think? Good idea or ….not a good idea?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: Victoria cullen30, Savysnape7, xLunaAngelWarriorx, and Lyzz Cullen**

**Chapter 19**

**ARIA POV**

Ari woke up, eyes open. She giggled to herself, remembering yesterday's events. Never in a hundred years could she imagine Aro be willing to slide down a waterslide with her. In a way, it was adorable. Cute, even. But in another way, it made her worry. Did he like her? He knew she liked him, but…he had not said anything in return. But surely, his reaction to her pranking them, her pretending to be in love with Marcus, had shown her that he liked her beyond King-servant or King-pet status, right? A knock came in, "Come in." she said, sitting up.

"Yo." Cassie said, coming in. "Rise and shine, princess. How long can you sleep for? It's nearly noon."

"It is?" Ari said, glancing around. "Well, there isn't a clock in here, so…."

"Seriously? Why didn't you just ask for one?" Cassie asked, frowning. "Better yet, where's your phone?"

"….Out of batteries…" Ari muttered.

"And you didn't think to charge it?"

"I was busy okay…." Ari replied.

"Busy with thoughts of Aro?" Cassie teased. "I just thought of a good idea, why don't you just do the sun-thing."

"Sun….thing?"

"Remember? Mara told us. The Sun dial? Tell time with the sun?"

"Oh…that?"

"Yes. That." Cassie replied.

"Well….I….meh…." Ari said, flopping back down, "I don't know why, but I feel incredibly lazy."

"You call me here and you tell me you're lazy?" Cassie sat down in disbelief. "Wait. It wasn't just me. It was Mara too. You called her too."

"I know…but… see, I asked Aro if we could have a picnic later, and he said sure but he had some papers and stuff to do, so he wasn't sure if he could come, but that he'd try to come."

"And?" Mara asked coming in. "You know, I was sewing something before you came…."

"Ewww, how can you sew?" Cassie muttered. "Hurts your fingers."

"That's cause you don't have a knack for it, Cassie." Mara replied. "I like to sew because I like to make things. Like dresses."

"Remind me again why didn't you become a designer?"

"Because I don't fit the bill for it." Mara replied.

"Psh. Please. You look fricking beautiful. With or without your glasses. The glasses make you cute with its semi-thick frames." Ari protested. Mara was hella beautiful! She was tall, long legged and blue eyed. She had Caribbean aqua colored eyes that in Ari's opinion, just screamed with life and uniqueness. It was funny because Mara's parents had been in the Caribbean when they given birth to her—just barely into US soil—or so they said, so Cassie and Ari often called her a Caribbean kid when they were younger. Mara didn't mind, she had said that made her special and unique. Ari had snorted. Cassie was born during a dangerous time for her family. Well, she was in the mafia. Or her family was. Apparently, a rebellion had occurred and it escalated to guns and weapons. Of course, Mara's mom and siblings had to hide in an underground passageway until it was clear, but still, it was scary. Needless to say, the family have now taken precautions against such things happening again. And…then there was her. Aria Lee Switzard. She was normal. Born into a hospital, released a few days later. Nothing much happened in her early life. Besides her family might have been super deluded into believing ancient witch and wizarding ways. Mara and Cassie had often teased her, saying it was like Harry Potter or those stories about witches in history. There was no wizardry school or anything along those lines. As for the Salem Witch Trials, not many of her family or anything were persecuted. That was surprising. Apparently, they were heavy influences in the witch world. They had accused and burned many innocent women, throwing lies in the air and blaming women for blasphemy, for worshipping the Devil. There she was. Rambling in her head again. Well, at least her early childhood years had allowed her deeply bond with nature.

"That's just your opinion, Ari," Mara muttered, watching Ari's face contort from mixtures of happiness and confusion. "Listen, so what do you need us to help with? You send out a ACM signal and you discuss my life?"

"Well….I've always wondered, but should I just wear jeans and a shirt? Like maybe a tank-top and a stripe button up over it? Loosen a few buttons at the top? Converse or boots?"

"You know, if you thought logically. The clothes are fine, but you're going a picnic. Why the hell are you wearing boots in the middle of summer? Or converse?! Wear flip-flops! It's grass! A picnic!"

"Oh…but…" Ari looked at her feet, "Should I….?"

"Yes. And before you decide what jeans to wear. It's summer. Wear short jeans. Don't wear the leg long ones."

"How'd you read my mind?"

"Because we're smart." Mara grinned. "Just kidding! Ari, we both know you really well!"

"You can't know everything."

"Ari, let's not lie."

She snorted. "I know." She slid off the bed, "I asked Gianna to buy some food for me. I'll be cooking today for the picnic. So I got to go get ready."

"You're cooking…?" Mara repeated, worry forming on her face.

"Yeah….?"

"No…nothing. I'm coming with you."

"Me too!" Cassie said. "I'm an excellent cook!"

"….Cassie…remember that time you burned water….?"

"I forgot okay. I was watching Duck Dynasty…."

"Good for you. But you can't just forget."

"It was a one time mistake." Cassie protested, "one time."

Mara grinned. "I know, but that still doesn't make it any better that you still can't cook beyond boiling eggs."

"I'm learning still okay?"

"Hey, Cassie, remember the time you made food for the family?" Ari teased. "Your parents, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and Mara and I abstained from eating it, but the rest of the family didn't'?"

"I think Cassie's god parents ate it too."

"One of them did. The god-father, Adelberto, ate it. Agnese abstained from eating it since she was caring for some of the kids attending the dinner."

"Adelberto….god-child complex?" Ari grinned, bursting into laughter when Mara nodded. "Sorry, Cassie. It's true."

"That still doesn't mean that you got to make fun of him." Mara muttered. "Sure, he's a bit weird sometimes, but….he's a very good godfather."

Ari snorted. "As in spoiling you?"

"Hey. He doesn't spoil just me. You too. All of us. Remember that time when we were young and the family wouldn't let us ride horses without proper testing first? He let us get on the horses!"

"Yeah….but didn't you have to give him like a hug or something?"

"A hug plus I had to dress up in dresses and let him take pictures of me for his album."

"Oh yeah. That album of Cassie's memories." Ari said sarcastically, laughing.

"Yes. Laugh at me. Don't think I don't know stuff about you." Cassie muttered. "Anyways, we're wasting precious time. Go get ready, Ari."

"Okay…." Ari muttered.

**ARO POV**

Aro sat bored on his throne, well it wasn't as if he didn't have anything to do, but he had to make it look like he had nothing to do. He was suppose to have a date with Aria today, a picnic she had said. He had laughed inwardly at that. He. A vampire. A picnic? And eat what? All he could really consume was blood. Did she want him to sit there and watch her eat away? Well, it wasn't like he was going. He was going to sit in here and make up an excuse as to why he couldn't go. She wasn't going to blame him, not really. '_Or at least he hope so'_ his mind thought. She liked him, right? So...she wasn't going to let a little mishap at a date end it. Perhaps he would go to then next "date". If he felt like it. "Hnnn." he chuckled.

"Brother?" Marcus questioned.

"Yes?" Aro asked, smiling giddily.

"You seem awfully happy." Caius muttered, scrutinizing him. "Are you feeling well in the head?"

Aro frowned at Caius's words. "Are you trying to unfit to rule?" Aro narrowed his eyes.

Caius shifted uncomfortably, under Aro's gaze. "N-No." he replied, slowly, as if he was carefully picking at his words.

"Then….?"

"I'm merely asking if something has amused you today." Caius said.

"Yes. I have a date with Aria today." He told them, relaxing back into his chair, "But I'm not going."

"You're….not….going…?" Marcus said.

"Yes. I am not going. I'm busy."

"But Aro…you're sitting right here. We have nothing to do." Marcus protested.

Whoa, wasn't Marcus being a bit _too_ vocal with his opinions today? Hmmm. Perhaps the girls were a positive influence on Marcus. Only if he could direct his opinions towards upholding the law. Perhaps, he wasn't ready yet. "Well, I have things to do." Aro replied.

"Have you told Aria yet?" Caius interrupted, asking him.

"What?" Aro was taken aback. Since when did Caius care?

"Have you told her you are not going?"

Aro shook his head, "It'll be fine. She likes me. She won't let a small mishap on a date ruin anything. At most, she'll be a bit angry with me, and I'll simply say I had duties to attend to as a Volturi King. You two better not tell the other girls anything. They stick together like glue."

Marcus sighed. "It isn't wise." He whispered. "It isn't wise."

"Marcus, do not be such a downer." Aro admonished. "The girls are kind. Do not worry about it. Just listen to me and do not tell them I just didn't want to go, okay?"

"Yes Aro." Marcus and Caius replied monotonously, feeling pity for Aria. True, they were vampires, but they also knew her. Somewhat. It was only too bad she didn't fall for another vampire, like Felix or Demetri. They cared for her. Or Nicholas. They could only blame her fate and her ill-fated life, to love such a dangerous, ambitious man. A man who wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice others to get what he wanted. It was just a matter of time, a matter of time before she became a victim too.

**ARIA POV**

Ari hummed to herself, packing away the last bits of their picnic foods into a picnic basket. She had packed a bit of sandwiches, some mashed potatoes, a few deviled eggs, a bottle of sparkling cider—apple flavored—and some cream puffs. She grinned to herself. She knew the perfect spot. It was just under a shady tree that overlooked the serene and quiet woods and lake. It was perfect. And it was a bit far away from the castle, and it would surely give them some privacy. Even if it was just a bit. She giggled. She was nervous, but still, so happy. Butterflies flitted through her stomach. Was she dressed right? Perhaps she should have worn the black-gray striped button-up. Black always made people look skinnier. She had chosen a nice green. It was a forest green. Maybe she should have worn a brighter color. No, the green was fine. She reassured herself her button-up was fine, but was her tank top fine? Probably. It was a nice dark green that complimented her button up well. Or so Mara and Cassie said. Hnnn, the top portion was probably fine. Perhaps, her shorts were too short. Would that make her look like a whore? A prostitute? She didn't want Aro to think of her that way. Or maybe her shorts were too long. Would he think she was unsexy? She frowned. Now that it was mentioned, her choice of footwear wasn't that terrific either. She had convince Mara and Cassie that she didn't want to wear flip-flops, given her traveling and destination—through the woods. They had agreed on ankle-high boots. Hnnn. And she had chosen to wear a hat. Did it take away from her outfit? Hopefully not. "Hnnn." She muttered.

"You're worrying about your outfit again, aren't you?" Cassie muttered.

"Umm….no…not really." Ari replied.

"Yes you are." Mara replied. "Quite honestly, we've live with them for weeks now, I really doubt what you wear is going to make a difference."

"That's mean, Mara." She paused, adding in, "It's also a first date…"

"But it's true. You're worrying too much. Listen. The most important thing is to be yourself. Have fun. It's not like you don't know Aro. You know him."

"I….I know him." She said, hesitantly, as if she was trying to meld this belief into her head.

"Good. Now stop worrying. I've got a meeting with Marcus later and your nervousness is rubbing off on me."

"Ehhhh? You have a meeting with Marcus? Shouldn't you change that to _date_?" she teased.

"Well…we'll just be discussing a few things here and there." Mara said slowly, "But it's not like we're going to be doing anything else…"

"Whoooa, Mara are you hoping for something beyond a hug? A kiss perhaps? Or….?"

"N-No!" Mara blushed. "A hug is fine. A kiss is fine! You know I'm not ready! And you know I'm not…not…not having sex….until marriage!"

"Hnnnn…." Ari grinned, "I know. It's just fun to tease you. Mara, you're too innocent sometimes…"

"I know, but just you wait. I'm not really _that_ innocent. Remember that time….when…."

"Mara." Cassie eyed, "Let's just stop, yes? We all know the truth. Also, Ari, you need to go!"

"I'm kind of nervous…"

"Aww, shut up, and just go." Mara said. "Go enjoy nature!"

"Okay…okay…" Ari said, leaving the room.

"Have fun."

"Bye!"

"Thanks…" Ari muttered. She left the kitchen, walking through the castle hallways, staring at the passing windows. She swung her basket slightly, wondering if she or Aro would get there first.

"Hey, Ari, where are you going?" Felix asked, passing her in the hallway. He turned 180, following her.

"Date."

"Wait. What?"

"I have a date with Aro." Ari repeated.

"Wait! You never told me!" he protested. "Why didn't you tell me?! I'm like your brother!"

"Like, Felix. _Like_." She laughed. "Look, I was just going for a picnic with him. I wasn't on planning on telling anyone because I just wanted it to just be Aro and I."

"You're….mean…" he said, face dropping slightly.

"Felix." She said. "I just wanted it to be Aro and I."

"I understand." He muttered, turning away, "I have some duties. Normally, I'd escort you to the gardens myself, but…"

"It's fine. I'll go by myself. What are you doing today anyways?"

"Me? Well, I don't know about the Masters, but ummmm, they've assigned me guard training duty."

"You know, why don't you walk me to the gardens? Human paced? We can talk." Ari said, her nervousness getting a hold of her. Again.

"Nervous, eh?" Felix smirked at the expressions spreading across her face. "I'll go." He turned to her, leading her by a few steps. "So…what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, what do you do in guard training duty?"

"I just rough people up." He replied. "Give them a few tricks here and there about newborn vampires—their strength, craziness, etc.—you know, just give them the basic rundowns. Let them practice it and when they get confident in their skills, beat them up again. Got to make them learn not to under overestimate their skills and not to underestimate their opponents. It's fun. I've ripped guards limb to limb. Painful, and everything, but it teaches them. They have a 45% higher percent rate of surviving in the field."

"45%?"

"Yup. Higher rate. The survival of guard members to seniority use to be like 20%-30%." He paused, "So the 45% higher rate is very good. Very good."

"There's seniority?" she asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, you can survive about 80 years in the guard and you're a upperclassmen. Of course, then you'll be on more dangerous missions by then and you survive to about 120 to 150 years and you're a senior."

"Remind me again how old are you?"

"I don't know. 800 maybe?" he said. "I've lost track."

"You don't know how old you are?"

He shrugged. "It's in the record books, I don't bother to learn it though."

"Record….books?" she asked.

"Record books. Master Marcus keeps track of all members, when they join, missions they've gone on, mates, success and failures, etc."

"Oh… Marcus does that?"

"Yes he does. You know Master Caius isn't too patient with this stuff and Master Aro…well….he makes decisions on the spot. Master Marcus is kind of in the background so he's the best candidate for this."

"Oh. I see." They reached the gardens, Ari smiled. "Listen, I'll be fine now." She waved to him, taking a step onto the back porch, humming as she went across it, crossing into the woods. She had navigated this. She had looked at the maps, remembering key points, symbols. She passed by a gnarled tree, nodding in confirmation. She turned right, following the animal path. There was no human trail or anything. It was an animal trail. Most likely a deer. She could hear the rushing of small waterfall, smiling. She was almost there. She stepped out of the forest and into a clearing with a warm sun, blue skies, green grass—up to her ankles—, blue, shining lake, and birds chirping. It was beautiful. And there was water spraying from the waterfall, it was nice and cool. Not to mention, there was a pretty rainbow too. "Perfect." She smiled. She set down the picnic basket, opening up one of the lids, pulling out the picnic blankets. Like the movies, she had the traditional blanket—perhaps it was black and red—of squares. She sat down on the blanket before giggling, and falling down, rolling on the blanket. When was Aro going to get here? Hnnn. What should she talk about first? Perhaps, stuff they liked? Maybe they could take a dip in the pool. Well, she didn't really bring swimwear. Perhaps for next time. She closed her eyes, wondering when Aro would come. When she opened her eyes again, she yawned. Damn! Did she fall asleep? Was Aro here? She looked around. "Aro?" she called nervously. No reply. "Hello?" Was he too busy right now? He had said he may have been busy.

"I'm afraid, your Aro, is a bit too busy." A new voice called. She jumped up.

"Who?"

A figure stepped out, he looked a bit young. He had dark hair and glowing red eyes. "Vampire?" she asked.

"You know of vampires?" the young man or boy asked, grinning. "Then you must know of our diets."

She snorted, "I don't really think that you would eat me. We're too close to the Volturi grounds."

"Then you know of the Volturi?" the young man asked, surprise evident on his face, he took a step closer.

"Yup. I stay there." She hinted. Perhaps he wouldn't mess with her if he knew she was part of the Volturi. Or at least lived with them.

"I see." He said, "Then are you one of the rumored human girls?"

"Yes. Master Aro would happen to be, ahhh, guardian. He makes sure that none of the vampires attack me, you know?" she mentioned again. Was he getting the message? He was coming closer. She also felt up her heart sped up. Not too good if she panicked. Not now.

"Master Aro, huh? The lead brother of the Volturi. The mind-reader. A king of the Volturi." He repeated, coming up to her picnic blanket. He knelt down infront of her. She had to admit. She kind of looked like a younger brother of Alec. He looked just a bit different. Perhaps he was Russian or something. He had that hot-young (childlike)-facial structure of a Russian or some sort of European guy.

"Yeah. Aro…" she said. "Ummm, and you are…?"

"Ahhh, forgive me, I am Yale." He replied smiling, "And which of the human girls are you?"

"Um. Aria. You can just call me Ari." She replied.

"Hmm, you are out here. Alone. Why?" he asked.

"Well…I'm having a picnic." She replied, hesitantly. She didn't want to reveal it to Yale that she was perhaps on a date. She didn't know who he was, so she couldn't just like reveal it to the whole vampire world—in case this guy was a blabber.

"Alone?" he asked, "With no guard? Aren't they afraid of you leaving…..? Escaping….?"

"No. Not really, I have attachments and relationships in the castle, so…they won't expect me to escape."

"I see." He said, "So if I kidnap you what would happen?"

"Well," she said hesitantly, "I can tell you that Aro wouldn't be very happy with you and that ummm you may have people try to track you down, and kill you…. And that I will also fight you along the way."

"I see." He smirked. "Well, then I won't, how long will you be out here?"

"Well, Aro isn't really here so I should go back…" she muttered.

Yale raised his eyebrows, settling on the blanket, "And you are going to be on a private picnic with Aro Volturi because….?"

"Because I invited him to enjoy the summer? I mean it sucks to be stuck inside a house, err, castle all day when like he owns this land along with Marcus and Caius, why not enjoy it?"

"That would leave the Kings open to attack?" he said, "Think a little, would you?"

"Oh well…I guess….is that why he didn't come today?"

"Doubt it. What makes you think he'd go with you? You're a human. You're food for us."

"Well….he's kept me alive so I have to mean something to him, right? Even if we feel different for each other."

"You like him?" he asked bluntly.

"Y-You know?" she blushed.

"It's not hard. You've got heart-shaped sandwiches in your picnic basket, a bottle of apple cider and a few other food items. And this is perfectly secluded spot not too far from the castle that would allow him to get reinforcements in a blink. I'd say this is the perfect area. And it's beautiful." He gestured towards the lake.

"I guess. I just thought it was pretty."

"You're very simple minded aren't you?"

She looked away, "Being simple minded is okay." She muttered. "I'm really bored now. Want to talk about yourself?"

"I'm Yale. That's all you need to know." He replied.

"Have you got a family? A coven?"

"Yes and no. Part of my family was killed. 2 of them besides me are still alive. Both males unfortunately."

She giggled. "Hahaha. You're nice." she said, "Are they in the area? Who is the leader? Have you reported to Aro?"

"Yes and no. One of them is and the other isn't. He's doing some business meetings for the coven. We have a leader, he is in the area, but I am not obligated to tell you our leader's name. You will find out in due time. We have not reported to Aro."

She frowned, "But you're in the area, surely….?"

"No, not really." He replied, "I suppose you could say we're passing through, staying here for a few days, but to report to Aro would mean we have to stay here for weeks on end while he drills us and questions us incase we know anything about the murderers of his wife."

"His wife?"

"Whoops. That's confidential. Rumor has it that every vampire passing through the area that usually doesn't report to Aro or the Volturi have gotten caught by guards and escorted to the castle for some questioning. And for me to get caught would be bad."

"Did you kill his wife?" she asked in shock, inching away. Could she get away in time if he was the murderer? It might be a little hard, but…no, he was a vampire, he would catch her.

"No. But do you see my height? Can you guess how old I am?" Yale asked.

"Umm….no….not really… I'm guessing you're maybe 200?"

"No, I'm asking about my physical age."

"Oh. Um. 14?"

"No, I'm 12. If I get caught, I'd be killed. I am still considered an…immortal child so to speak."

"But I heard that immortal children couldn't control themselves and…"

"Within my group, we have a cravings manipulator. He keeps me from craving. It's a weird talent, but it allows me to stay under the radar of the Volturi and to stay alive."

"Oh. But if that does exist, shouldn't you tell Aro? He would probably let you live."

"Probably. That word is not worth the risk. I would rather be alive even if I'm illegal by vampire laws. I have yet to go crazy. I was born with my cravings manipulator by my side."

"By…your side?"

He rolled his eyes, "I was born human." He told her as if she was stupid. "For the first 12 years of my life, he would make sure I did not rampage or do anything that would get me into trouble with the human laws."

"You remember that much?"

He nodded, "It gets blurry after a while, but some of my memories are just very fresh in my mind." He said.

"Then…who is this guy?"

"That guy is my butler. Or babysitter." He replied, "He allowed us—our coven, our _family_—to have children."

"Oh…I see. That's kind of nice, but are you sure you should be here? If a guard member comes here and discovers you with me—"

He eyed her, "You make it sound like you're someone important." He interrupted to her. "Important to someone important, like of the Kings. Most likely Aro."

"I-I don't know about that." She muttered, "But I am good friends with some people."

"Hnnn." He replied, "You know, you aren't very scared. Talking to me that is. A vampire. An immortal child that could go on a rampage and easily, easily kill you."

"Did you give me a reason to mistrust you?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

He shook his head, "No."

"Then it's fine if I trust you." She replied.

"You're too quick to trust." He replied.

"And you're too quick to mistrust." she muttered.

"Are you really going to stay here and wait for Aro? I don't think he'll come." Yale said, "I mean we can always talk some more, but…"

"Nah. I'll go. Hey, would you happen to know how long I've been here?"

"5 hours. You came and you napped for 3.5 hours." He paused, "And we talked for some time."

"Got it. And, I don't want to seem creepy, but will you be back…?"

"Yes but do not reveal that you have met anyone in the woods or I can't come back."

"Oh…." She looked at him, confusion on her face, she opened her mouth to speak again, "W—"

"Before you even ask, it's because I'm an immortal child. Unless you want me to die, please feel free to tell Aro or any of the Volturi. If you don't want me to die, don't say a word."

"But wouldn't they smell you on me?"

"No….I have a talent. I can cover my tracks."

"You can cover your tracks?"

"Yes. You know, to hide. When I was a human, I was the best at escaping the mansion I lived with my parents, siblings and grandparents in. Sometimes they couldn't catch me unless I came voluntarily. Or if they sent in my butler-bodyguard."

"I see." She nodded, "Okay, I won't say anything. I'll keep it quiet." She stood up, "Want to help me pack?"

"The only thing you've gotten out is blankets and some food."

"Yeah…." She looked down at the food. "Ugh. I kind of don't want to bring it back…."

"What about this. You eat and I'll clean-up for you."

"Good idea." She told him. She picked up her sandwiches, munching on them. Hmm. It was good. She watched as he stood up, noticing what he was wearing for the first time. He was wearing a dress shirt with a heavy black overcoat. He also had striped shorts on and some really, really old-man like shoes. It was like a miniature version of the fancy dress black shoes. She watched as he cleaned up the list bits of the blankets.

"I'm done." He replied.

"Unn….Good job!" she replied. She finished the last bit of her food and stood up, brushing her hands and pants. "Okay, I'm heading back then. I don't know when I'll be back, probably next week. And I don't know if Aro will come or not next time, so…"

"I'll be back next week, same day as this week." He replied, "You are interesting for a human. I will check before I approach you for any possible Volturi Kings or members."

She nodded, "Okay! Bye!" she picked up the picnic basket and went back into the woods, heading back to the castle. She turned slightly, waving, "Bye!"

He waved back, "Bye."

She walked back into the woods, contemplating. What was Aro doing right now? Probably paperwork or Volturi issues. She sighed as she approached the Volturi castle again, hnnn, back into the castle, back into a world of boredom. She approached the entrance of the door, nodding at Felix and Aro, "Hi Felix! Aro! What are you guys doing here?"

"I just finished my dear," Aro smiled at her, taking a step closer, pausing to take a sniff in the air, "What is that smell on you? That scent?"

Her smile faltered, "W-What?"

"That scent on you, my dear," he said, frowning, "Did you meet anyone?"

**YAY! I finished the chapter! OMG! :) Not kidding you, I rant. So much drama in my life. Sometimes I wish I can just retire to some place in the mountains or something and just write fanfics or something all day long. Please leave a review! And once again, I apologize if my characters are too mary-sued or if the original twilight characters are too OOC for you. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**ARO POV**

Aro had been patiently, very patiently waiting on this throne. He had received news from Felix that she had left the castle. Aro had simply nodded at the information, pretending to be engrossed in a few documents here and there. Truthfully, the words on the documents seem foreign to him. As if it was some language he had not learn in his thousands of years of an existence. Pretending was easy. Sort of. He just sat there, shifting his eyes every once in a while. Was his mind really on the documents? He smirked at that. He had given up on that idea a long time ago. Out the window it went. He toyed with a few thoughts in his head, most of them focusing on Sulpicia and Aria. He kind of wondered if Aria was really still out there, waiting for him. He had snuck a peek outside the windows, noting how sunny it looked. He had read once that humans could get easily dehydrated and die as a result. Aria brought water with her didn't she? Or….what if she was lost? He frowned. She easily got lost. Did she get lost again? She had insisted on going alone. Wait. Alone. Would she run away from the castle? From the girls? From Felix and Demetri? From her friends that she had made during her stay? From _him_? "Hnnn." He said, staring absentmindedly at absolutely nothing, his eyes clearly showing very little focus on the documents before him.

"Brother?" Caius said casually, not even sparing him a look as he sifted through the documents.

"Yes, Caius?" Aro asked, eyes re-focusing on the papers before him. "Hurry with it, I've got a stack of documents left to go through."

"Oh for god's sake, Aro," Caius gritted, "You may be the mind-reader of our coven, but you clearly are not good at observing. You've been on the same document for past 2 hours. There is only so much information you can get off a document of numbers. That document is our financial records. It's all numbers, _Aro_. Don't tell me you're having difficulty reading numbers."

Aro narrowed his eyes at Caius, "Of course, not, brother," he smiled slightly, causing Caius to flinch at the coldness of the smile. "I'm merely observing why it could be that we're losing so much money. While we are vampires and money has no significance for us, I still like us to be well-rounded."

"I….see….well…what about today's date with your human, Aria? Are you not going?" Caius asked again.

Aro put down his documents, giving Caius a long look. What was with Caius today? He was so intent on knowing whether or not he was going to go. He narrowed his eyes, "Why are you so interested in knowing, brother? What are you planning? Another prank?"

"No-no." Caius shook his head, "But the girl is still a human….she won't be able to stand the sun….all day."

"She will come back before she kills herself." Aro replied with a confident tone. He hadn't thought of it from that perspective. Aria could be a bit…stubborn when she wanted to. He had witnessed it first hand before when Gianna had refused her choice of menu—her daily serving of mashed potatoes. He snorted. And it was over something so ridiculous.

"If you say so." Caius said, letting a silence fall between them for next 2 hours.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Aro stared out the window, where the hell was she? She wasn't lost was she? Oh, he knew he should haven't sent a guard. No, it was still early. He sighed, tearing his eyes from the window and back into the financial statements of the castle for the hundredth time.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"MASTER! Ari's back!" Felix yelled, sprinting through the hallways, skidding to a stop at his door, banging on it, before barging in with his hulking of a body. Aro stared in disbelief, shocked. "What?"

"Ari's back! Ari's back!" Felix sang giddily, "She's back! Too bad you couldn't go today Master, but Ari's back!"

"Hnnn" he pretended to be in deep thought, "Well take me to go see her. I need to _apologize_ for letting the documents get a hold of me today."

"Of course Master." Felix said, still bouncing around. He sped out of the room, closely followed by Aro. They met Aria at the entrance.

"Aria…." He whispered quietly to himself, too quiet for another vampire to hear. She was beautiful today. Simple but beautiful. She had knee-length jeans on, ankle-high boots, and a striped long sleeve with a few of its top buttons unbuttoned, showing off her tank top underneath. She was wearing such a lovely shade of green.

He watched as she approached the entrance of the door, nodding at Felix and him, "Hi Felix! Aro! What are you guys doing here?"

"I just finished my dear," he smiled at her, taking a step closer, intending to greet her with a kiss on her forehead and a simple pat on the shoulder. He had to kiss her forehead since he didn't come today. Had to show her he was still interested in her after-all, right? He got closer to her, the hairs on his neck raising in alarm. She smelt a bit funny. He paused to take a better sniff in the air, "What is that smell on you? That scent?"

Her smile faltered, "W-What?" Was she hiding something from him? Who had she met in the few hours she had been alone in the woods? No one wandered around the woods of the Volturi properties. Only vegetarian vampires, and they weren't here. Most knew better than to wander.

"That scent on you, my dear," he said, frowning, "Did you meet anyone?"

**ARIA POV**

Ari muttered, "What?" Yale said he could erase his scent on her. Was Aro invincible?

"Did you meet anyone in the woods?" he asked again, sniffing around her.

She looked around nervously as more vampires began to gather. She didn't want to lose her immortal child friend too quickly. She had sworn not to say a thing about him. "No."

Aro frowned, "Are you sure?" he asked again, "You smell a bit funny."

She shrugged, her eyes lowering to the ground, "Well…I didn't take a human trail. I took an animal trail, so maybe some of the animal scents mixed in with me?"

"But then I would be able to distinguish the different smells." He protested. He knew his animal scents. He had been around for a long time.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't meet anyone. I went through an animal path and waited at the lake. That's all I did."

He narrowed his eyes _again_, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yes. That's all I did, Aro." She replied, "Unless you count talking to myself and nature?" Well Yale was kind of like nature wasn't he?

"No, it's fine, my dear," Aro replied. He didn't look too convinced. "I apologize for being unable to make it. I was a bit preoccupied by some paperwork." He ignored the snort he heard from Caius.

"Oh it's fine!" Ari smiled, "There's always next time."

He nodded in agreement, "Yes. Next time." He gave her a small smile, unaware of the eyes that had witnessed this interaction.

**UNKNOWN POV**

"Come out, Yale!" the voice shouted, stomping through the woods, furious. He almost revealed himself to the Volturi. Was he flipping mad?

"What?" the younger child-like vampire came out of the brushes, annoyed. "I was enjoying a peaceful meditation."

"You won't be having peace when I'm done with you!" the man yelled, "How the hell could you reveal yourself to Ari?!"

Yale faked a yawn, "Ari? Oh, the human girl staying with the Volturi along with her friends?"

"Don't play with me, Yale."

He shrugged. "I happened upon her while she was taking a nap. I just watched her just in-case since I know how oh-so-dearly you feel about her."

"Shut up, Yale." He growled, "How could you reveal yourself to her?"

"Well, she was suppose to be on a date with Aro, wasn't she? He never came, so I just came out to entertain her a bit."

"You leave her the hell alone. I'm coven leader and you listen to me."

"Oh hush. I didn't suck her blood or anything. I do agree with you, she is a bit of an interesting human. Doesn't have much fear for us. She even tried to hint to me that the Volturi was protecting her." He snorted. "Ahh, if only she knew how terrible the Volturi could be if they want to."

"She doesn't need to be pulled into this," the man gritted his teeth, "You know that and so do I."

"Yeah, but even without my interference, she will still get involved since she likes Aro." He snickered.

"Never mind her love interests! Did you know Aro smelled a funny scent on her?! Immediately, I knew it was you. He didn't know, but I did! Are you crazy?"

Yale looked a bit surprised, "He smelled me? A funny scent?" he pondered, "That's funny. The only people somewhat immune to this are meant-to-be-mates. There's no way that….they're mates, can it? My talent doesn't work well on meant-to-be-mates. Doesn't cover my tracks completely, so it leaves a slight scent."

The man's eyes widened, "Then are you saying Aro Volturi and Aria Lee Switzard are…mates?" he paced, "There is no way such a fun, gentle and loving soul could be mated with a…..with a…."

"With a cold, heartless, power-hungry, bastard?" Yale supplemented generously and innocently.

"Yes. With a person like that."

Yale shrugged, "That's how life is. Deal with it."

The bigger vampire growled, "Not if I can help with it. We'll bring the girls from harm."

"Excuse me? But have you forgotten our mission? We are currently allied with the Romanians, but our goal is to avenge our coven, _our family_." Yale hissed. Had he truly forgotten? Had he been bewitched by those human girls? Yale had to agree that there was something appealing about that girl he met today…what was her name? Air? No…Ari. Aria. Ari. Something pulled him to her. He didn't want to drink from her, well, temptation was there, but he didn't feel as thirsty around her as he did around others even with his thirst suppressed. She was interesting. But still. Their goal. His papa. His mama. His sisters and brothers. They had been killed in cold blood. He still carried a bit of them with him. Their ashes were stored inside a little bottle which he had tied to his neck. It was the symbol of what he had lost. Had his leader, his brother, his ally forgotten?

The man growled at Yale. "Are you stupid?" he hissed. "I would never forget but I still care for Aria deeply. We will get our revenge. I promise you, Yale. We will, but I must get the girls from harm first. I will bring them back to their homes, _their families_, Yale. I want to return them. I don't want them to suffer."

Yale stared at him, "They must not be suffering if they can wander around the castle grounds so freely." He replied, "Your human girl, Aria, was allowed to wander as she pleased, you know. She was alone when I met her."

"That's because she had planned on going on a date with Aro Volturi. So none of the guards had thought to disturb her or Aro—even if Aro didn't go in the end."

"You might want to look out for your human girl." Yale advised, sitting down on boulder nearby. "I don't think Aro truly has intentions to date the girl."

The man studied Yale's face. Yale was a good boy. Maturing and growing. While he never physically aged, his brain was developing and getting smarter by the moment. One day, one day Yale may just challenge him for leadership of the coven. Yale had already begun to act on his own, challenging him and his coven rules. "I know." He said at last, "But can you do me a favor, Yale? When any of the girls come out into the woods, alone, please just keep an eye on them."

He snorted, "I will." He replied, "If one of them amuses me so, why wouldn't I see to the other girls? I will keep them alive in the woods provided they are alone and in need of help." He paused, "And I know you're thinking I'll challenge you for the right to be coven leader. I am not stupid. I will not do it anytime soon. It will not be for a long time—if it happens at all. While I disobey you, I do not have plans to challenge you unless you act against the family's wishes."

"You are a natural born leader." The bigger vampire paused, "It would only be natural if you challenged me."

"I don't have plans to do so." Yale replied, "How did you get out of the castle this time?"

He shrugged. "Said I was going to take a walk on my break. It's night time."

"Have you made any progress?" a deeper, more accented voice floated in the air as an even taller man strode into the clearing. He was wearing a turtleneck and a pair of slacks. Like Yale, he also had on fancy, classy shoes. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail and glasses dangling off his nose.

"No, Brecken." The now-medium sized man replied. "You're back?"

Brecken grunted. "Yes. I was sent to watch a bunch of bloody vegetarian vampires go on with their lives. They went to school. For godssake, _school_." He shuddered.

"I see. Did you learn anything?"

"Besides the fact that I felt like an utter fool watching them? Or at least, pretending to be a nomad?" Brecken muttered. "No. And they gave me the rundown of the territories. I had the pleasure of accidentally crossing into some animal land—"

"The Quileute land." Yale interrupted.

Brecken grunted. "Yes. The dog land and I got a pleasant welcome." He pulled back one of his sleeves, showing his scarred arm. It now contained a set of jaws on it. The marks were faint but definitely still there and the smell clung strongly to the bite.

Yale came up to Brecken's arm, sniffing it. He slid his finger along the bite mark, frowning at it. "I don't like the smell. It's a male who did it."

The medium-man rolled his eyes, "Obviously it's a male. I've heard there's only one female in the whole pack." He eyed Yale and Brecken's interaction with each other. Hmmm. Perhaps, it was time that _he_ found a mate. There were no females in the coven, and that wasn't fun. "Anyways, I'm going back to the castle. Tonight's movie night."

"Movie night?"

"It's a new thing invented by Aria. She says it's because she hasn't seen all of us in a long time and she wants us to mingle and bond. Which I find funny since we do need to have a bond in order to work together." He shrugged. "Not that I'm complaining. I heard we're watching a drama today."

"Drama?"

"Yup. A drama from Thailand. I think it was called…." He paused, wrinkling his eyebrows, "Love Never Dies with the word "vampire" in parentheses."

"Love…Never Dies (Vampire)?" Yale repeated. "Is this suppose to be some comical way of making fun of us?"

He shrugged. "They've got fangs and money. It's some curse that's made them eternal." He replied, "Starring Dome and Ploy."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Some humans."

"Oh." Yale replied. "Okay. Brecken and I will leave. We need to sort out some information he's brought in. I'll let you know later."

The man nodded, "Okay. Bye."

**ARIA POV**

Ari slipped into a comfortable pair of pajamas. Her 2nd favorite pair. It was blue with panda bear printed fabric. Adorable. She hummed as she threw her clothes into the hamper, she had just taken a nice, long shower, and she had almost fallen asleep. Almost. Had it not been for Cassie yelling at her from outside the bathroom door, she probably would have fallen asleep. The water was just so warm and inviting. It almost lulled her to sleep. Almost. She opened the door, eyeing Cassie who was sprawled out on the couch and Mara who was comfortably sitting in a bean bag. "Enjoying yourselves?" she muttered, flopping onto the bed, rolling around a few times.

"I think likewise could be said to you." Cassie replied, sipping something goldish-yellow in a wine glass.

Ari sat straight up, alarmed, "Cassie! You're not drinking…."

Cassie raised an eyebrow, swirling the glass a bit, "Drinking what?" she asked coolly.

"Drinking….alcohol….?"

Cassie waved her hand, "It's fine. Want some?"

Ari sputtered, she stood up, took a few strides towards Cassie and yanked the glass out her hands. "Are you insane?" she hissed. "If you go back to Caius later drunk or whatever, we're going to be in big trouble!"

"Peh. He'll probably enjoy seeing my hung-over face the next morning." She replied, reaching for the glass again, "Give it here."

Ari shook her head, "No."

"Ari." Cassie said, in a warning tone, "It's not like I haven't drunk before. I come from a Family. I drink here and there."

"Mara, help me out here." Ari pleaded, turning to her bean-bag friend.

"While Ari does have a point that you shouldn't drink, Cassie," Mara said slowly, "I think you should be allowed to, just because life has been dumping things on us."

Ari stared in disbelief. "Are you guys kidding me?" she yelled, "You're drinking?!"

"You're welcome to try some." Cassie offered. "I've got more." She pointed underneath the table where a neat stack of beer and other alcoholic drinks laid, waiting.

"Oh screw you, Cassie. I'm getting rid of it." Ari muttered, pulling the glass in her hand further away when she noticed Cassie reach for it. "No. You're not drinking this either." She forcibly shut her eyes, opened her mouth and put her lips to the rim of the glass, tipping it so the beverage could pour into her mouth. She opened her eyes in shock, when the drink hit her tongue, making a thousand sensations hit her at once. It tasted _good._ "W….What is this? This can't be alcohol." She muttered.

Cassie and Mara burst into laughter, "Of course not!" Cassie chuckled, "It's apple cider! We were just pranking you!" Cassie gave Mara a wink and Ari a grin.

"Oh you….you…meanies!" she said, pouting. She took a few pillows and threw it at them, which they caught easily. "I actually thought you guys were drinking alcohol!"

"You're too easily tricked." Cassie replied. "But was it good? It was top quality apple cider."

Ari nodded, "Wish I had that everyday of my life."

"It's not impossible." Cassie replied, "I'm sure Aro or Felix would gladly order it for you. They're sticking rich."

"It's not like our families don't have money…" Ari muttered. Wait. Our. Families. "Speaking of which…when are we….going to go home?"

Mara and Cassie just gave Ari a look, "I don't know." Cassie replied, settling back into the sofa. "I can't answer that. A part of me wants to leave, but another part says no."

"Same here. I can't bear to….to…leave Marcus, we have so much in common, but I do dearly miss our families sometimes…"

"Same here. I can't leave. I like Aro but at the same time, our families miss us and love us. They want us back." Ari replied, "Speaking of Aro, Caius and Marcus, how are you guys with them?"

"Caius, well, treats me the same old. He doesn't hit me as much anymore. Kind of leery since our prank-party." Cassie shrugged, "I think it's fun. We talk sometimes now."

"Oh. I see." Ari replied, "You, Mara?"

"Marcus, well, we've been talking and doing the same things, but he's a bit more hesitant to express his emotions sometimes now. I can tell when he's lying and he always tries to be emotionless now, I don't get why, but….but….we do more activities together now, so it's okay. I think he's just trying to adjust to my presence being bigger in his life than before when we were just Master-pet status."

"Whoa. Nice." Ari said, "Well, Aro's been nice to me. I guess. I mean he couldn't come to today's date, but that's okay. I had fun by myself. I took a nap."

"Did you meet anyone out there?" Mara asked.

"Ummmm…."

"Don't try to lie, Ari," Cassie warned, "You can't lie."

Ari gestured for them to lean in closer, to listen to her. "Okay. I met a guy name Yale." She whispered. "But he's just a kid. Very innocent."

"Vampire?" they mouthed.

She nodded, and they opened their eyes in shock, "But it's not allowed!" Mara said quietly, "Why is he…?"

"He's passing through for a couple of days. Keep it hush-hush. I told you guys, because I trust you two. Don't tell a soul." They nodded in agreement.

"Don't tell a soul what?" Aro asked, breezing in.

**ARO POV**

Aro had readily agreed to Ari's idea that it was some animal scents on her body, but as much as he tried to believe her, a part of him felt like it wasn't right. His vampire side did not agree with her. It did not smell like any animal he had ever smelled of. Was the world evolving to the fact that they were making unknown creatures? He had lived in Volterra for a long time, and he had yet to encounter an animal or animal scent he had never known. His more humane side just wanted to accept her reply. She had no reason to lie to him. She liked him. She would never lie to him. After all, he would have been so _disappointed_ in her, if she did. He had hinted that he didn't like liars much. If she wanted to stay on his good side, she would not lie. He rested his head on his knuckles. Perhaps he should send someone out with her next time. Hnnn. He wondered why he hadn't thought of that before. Today, he had let her out of the castle on her own. She could have run away. Or been eaten by another vampire. Or who knows? Perhaps, a Child of the Moon happened to come back for revenge and found the Volturi scent on her. Why had _he let her go on her own_? Simple. He trusted she would stay out of harm and that he would be able to reach her in a moment's notice. Perhaps, his interest in her was going too far. He had to focus his time on Sulpicia's murderers. He hadn't been getting much information and that frustrated him. Where were his contacts? He a King of the Vampires and yet, these contacts all claimed "no information" or simply didn't reply to him. Perhaps, it was time his brother and he went on a crusade of sorts. Reaffirm to the vampire world just who was the leader, the boss, the king. Oh how he wished he could do that, but leaving the Castle undefended was not an option either. And there was a possibility that the spy would use that opportunity to report back to the Romanians or kill them while they were in the out and open. In the castle, it was easier to mobilize the guards and defend against threats. He sighed, closing his eyes, his mind was just going too fast. And it didn't help that he could barely read someone's mind anymore with a simple touch. It bugged him. For centuries after centuries, being reborn as a vampire, he had had this gift for so long, and now, now it was plugged. Blocked. Intercepted. What was he going to do now? He suppose he could talk to Marcus and Caius—who looked equally bored— or seek out Aria. She would surely welcome his visit. He smirked. Just like a concubine when he had visited China during the Qing dynasty. She would welcome him, embrace him, and let him do as he pleased. "Felix!" he ordered.

"Yes Master?" Felix asked, bowing.

"Have you gotten any new information about the murderers?" Aro asked.

"No…Master." Felix said hesitantly. "Our guards, our members, our informants around the world have yet to find strong evidence or information linked to any certain coven or coven member."

Caius hissed. "How incompetent."

Felix stiffened, "Well I apologize for that." He rolled his eyes underneath his hood, "Perhaps, I should pay a special trip to each coven and haul them here for you to investigate."

Aro's face turned serious, "I surely hope you're joking, Felix," he replied, "We are keeping the Queens' deaths under the wraps. We are merely seeking out the vampires that attempted an assassination on the Queens during their shopping trip." It kind of felt weird to call Sulpicia his wife, his Queen. She had been his wife and queen for so long, but for some reason, now, the title didn't seem to suit her. Had time passed by so quickly? He was starting to forget how she looked as well. Wasn't his vampire mind suppose to have clear and an amazing memory?

"Of course I am, Master," Felix muttered, "Why ever would I want to go against your wishes? I will send out messages again to our contacts."

Aro nodded, "Before you do, have Marcus read it over." He replied, "I trust you Felix, but there are some aspects of the information that should or shouldn't be revealed just yet. You are very honest in your messages Felix, sometimes, too honest."

Felix stared at the ground for a second before bowing again, "I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you Master for calling me honest." He replied, bowing. "I will go immediately and begin a draft."

Aro nodded, waving his hand. "You are dismissed, Felix. I expect the draft tomorrow morning. 8 AM sharp" Well. He was bored now. Time to go talk to Aria. He wondered what she was doing. Probably sleeping or something.

"Master? 8AM?" Felix said hesitantly, eyes lowered.

"Did you have plans, Felix?" Aro asked, frowning. Did Felix have any plans?

"It's movie night." He replied.

"Mo…movie night?" Aro repeated. Hmmm. That sounded familiar.

"Yes, Master. Aria asked to have a movie night with everyone in compensation for the date today."

Oh. Then it dawned on him. He did make a promise with Aria earlier to let any guard member she wanted at her movie night to be dismissed for the evening. "The movie will not last all night, Felix."

"It takes me hours to compose a letter though…" he muttered.

"Are we being defiant, Felix?" Aro asked coldly, keeping a small smile on his face.

"No Master." Felix said glumly. "I'll go start on the draft." He bowed again, and walked his hulking body out of the throne room, slumped and sad.

Okay. Now he should go visit Aria. He rose from his throne, "I am going to visit Aria now, brothers, to see how the movie night is going."

Marcus and Caius nodded. "Have fun." Marcus whispered. "We will be there when movie night starts."

Aro nodded, speeding out the room. He nodded to passing faces as they bowed to him. He reached his door, hearing, a "….Don't tell a soul." From Aria. Huh. What were the girls up to now? He opened the door stealthily, standing behind Aria, arms crossed, "Don't tell a soul what?" he asked, watching her freeze.

**ARIA/ ARO POV**

"Aro!" She squeaked, jumping at least 5 feet in the air. She had scrambled across the room, hiding behind Cassie and Mara before she could comprehend who had scared the living lights out of her.

"Don't tell a soul what, dear?" he asked again, trying to be patient. He was using his kind tone.

"Ummmm…" she paused slightly, thinking, Was she going to tell him a lie?

"We're not telling you what movie we're watching Aro." Cassie interjected. "Or tv show or drama."

"Is that all there is to it…?" he paused, "I'm sure someone knows. I can ask around."

"Well, we told some people because we needed to get the film, but…."

He laughed, "I'm not truly upset." He replied, looking at his room. It looked kind of funny. There were huge pillows on the ground. He poked one of them hesitantly, feeling something inside. "What is this?"

"A bean bag?" Ari said hesitantly, confused. "Wait. You've never heard of a bean bag?"

"I sit on thrones, proper chairs, Aria." He replied, poking it some more. "How does one sit….?"

Ari gasped at him, running over to him, attempting to push him down. "Sit down!" she gritted, pushing him down with all her pathetic might and strength.

He chuckled, letting himself fall to the ground and onto the beanbag. His grin turned bigger when she yelped as she fell with him. He hadn't told her he was going to sit down. He caught Aria easily in his arms, as she laid a top of him, flustered. "My, my, I didn't know you were just so i_mpatient_, Aria." He said smoothly, raising an eyebrow at her.

She attempted to sit up, oblivious to their position. She sat, perched almost, atop his waist, her arms braced against his chest. "I—I'm sorry!" she squeaked. "I didn't mean to…to…" she blushed even redder.

He raised an eyebrow at just where she was sitting. Was she truly that oblivious? Did she not even know where she was sitting on? Uh-oh. He could feel venom rushing south causing a certain something to turn hard. He lifted his gaze to her, staring into her eyes, smirking at her still red face. He let his gaze trail slowly down her face, from her beautiful green eyes, to cute little nose, to her perfectly formed lips, to her stubborn little chin, down the nape of her neck, as it graced perfectly to her perfect shoulders. She could feel her fidget against him, under his gaze. He wanted to kiss her. He wondered what the inside of her mouth would taste like, would be like. Her teeth had looked so perfect… This wasn't helping. He was getting turned on. And it wasn't Sulpicia. Damn. He lifted his eyes to her again, before looking down at where her butt was firmly anchored. He did this several times before she got the message.

"OH!" she gasped, getting off of him, stumbling a few steps. "I…I didn't know. Sorry, Aro."

He picked himself up, brushing a few invisible particles of dust off of him. "It is of no matter." He replied as Cassie and Mara came back in, pushing a cart of human junk food.

"Cassie! Mara! Where did you guys go?!" Ari yelled, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Cassie shrugged. "It's not like we didn't. We did. You guys were staring at each other." Mara nodded her head in agreement. "If you just realized it, then we've been gone for almost an hour. We were getting food and stuff. Demetri said he'd bring the drinks for vampires later."

"An hour?" Ari echoed. "How can that be? You were just here!" she frowned, "Don't go playing tricks on me."

They shrugged. "Suit yourself. Movie night is starting soon."

Just as they said that, the door burst open, revealing a smiling Felix. "Here! Express order! I got Love Never Dies (Vampire) in the mail just now!" he grinned, plopping the DVDs into Aria's outstretched hands.

"T-Thanks Felix."

He frowned, "Did I get the wrong one? You look kind of weird."

"No…it's nothing." She said, smiling. "We're starting soon." She said as vampires began piling in. She went over to the dvd player, sliding the first DVD in. She jumped on the bed, squealing and rolling with a pillow as the DVD menu popped on. Love you forever by Dome Pakorn Lum played. "Oh my god! YESSS! BEAUTIFUL. BEAUTIFUL."

Cassie and Mara grinned as well. "Ahhh, it's been too long since we've watched this drama." Mara said smiling, as Cassie nodded in agreement. "Hey! Remember our little saying?" the other two nodded. "Ready…one…two…three! TRIPOOOOOM HERE WER COMEEE!" they shouted. They squealed and laughed.

"Ahhh, he's just too beautiful." Ari sighed, "How can someone so beautiful exist?" she stared at his face on the TV screen.

Aro looked a bit annoyed, and he looked at the screen. That human was in no way as beautiful as he. Was he? What did Aria find so attractive about him? "I don't see anything beautiful." He said stubbornly before he could stop himself.

Ari gasped along with Mara and Cassie. "Oh…my….god. You did not just say that, Aro." She said. "How can you?! Dome or Tripoom is beautiful! Amazing! Hot! Handsome!" They squealed again, when they heard a snippet of him talking in the preview. "Oh my godddd! RAMMMMM! I SEE RAM! EVIL GUYYYY! HE'LL NEVER DEFEAT OUR TRIPOOM!"

Aro groaned. Was he really going to have to sit here and listen to them squeal about some other man for the next few hours? He could see Caius and Marcus had the same thoughts as well. Besides, hadn't they watched this before? He groaned. He would tough this out. He had to show Aria his best side, right? This was worth it right? The girls squealed again. Yup. It definitely was not worth it. But he had to stay here as he was invited and he did not appear at their date today…so... it was just for a few hours. He could do this. He stared distastefully at the man when he appeared again on tv. Dome was his name. Or Tripoom. Humph. If he ever saw that man in real life, he was sure going to snap that man's neck and drink his blood. Damn. He didn't like the way the girls (Aria) were squealing over one human male.

"CASSIE! MARA! IT'S DOME! SHIRTLESSSS! OMG. THAT LITTLE TUFT OF HAIR ON HIS CHEST. I SWEAR HE SHOULD JUST SHAVE IT AND BE LIKE A DENNISH OH VERSION 2. OH MY GOD. HE'S SHOWERING. OH MY…."

Aro sighed. "Felix is there a less exciting film to watch?"

Felix showed him the films. "Sweet Spy." He stared at the man on the cover. No. He looked like someone the girls would like. "No." he glanced at the next one. "Borrow Your Love." That lead male looked like someone the girls would like too, with his messy hair and slightly unshaven appearance. "No." he glanced through the rest of the films, finding them all dissatisfactory. Damn. So they had chosen movies or dramas that had someone they thought was "beautiful". He was going to have a long night.

**A/N: Okay! That's it folks! Okay, at least for this chapter! Please feel free to leave a review! As always, I apologize if my characters are too mary-sue or if the original Twilight characters are too OOC for you. So I'm not going to rant about my life anymore, but I'm kind of sad. Throughout this week, I had like 1 review for the last chapter, and then 2 more came. Before the last 2 reviews, I thought. OMG. ONE REVIEW. Was it that bad? And I honestly considered not uploading until more reviews came in. ._. OMG. Now I feel like a jerk starving for reviews, but I felt so sad. :( I thought that my chapter/story had turned bad and nobody wanted to read it/leave a review for it. But I guess, three is okay for a chapter update. I try to update every Sunday, but who knows? Maybe that'll change too. Let me know what you guys think. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: MotherGothelFan20, guest, YouEnchantingDesire, AmyMinakoLee, Guest, and xLunaAngelWarriorx**

**Thank You for the new favorite: Vampirate96**

**Thank you for the new stories alert: Vampirate96**

**Chapter 21**

**ARO POV**

It was over. Finally. Aro couldn't believe it. He had been able to sit through 10 hours of some ridiculous movie. Or drama. Or lakorn as Ari had so _kindly_ corrected him. He scoffed at that. She had huffed and puffed and wheezed when he called it a movie. She had looked so offended. So had the other girls. And so, calmly, she stared at him with shining emerald eyes, and told him, "Aro…it's a drama. A _lakorn." _Needless to say, he didn't care or know. He simply shrugged it off with a simple, "Yes, yes my dear, whatever you say." He got off the beanbag, stretched his muscles and soothed out the wrinkles on his suit. He still didn't get the movie. Whoops. _Lakorn._ At least there were lots of dead bodies about. Blood and dead bodies. He reached inside his coat and pulled out a pocket watch. It was 7:45 AM. The girls had fallen asleep just moments ago, strewn across the bed without a care in the world. He noticed as other vampires gracefully got up, their eyes glazed from sitting there and watching the lakorn. Glazed? Was that even possible? He watched as Felix gave a yawn, muttering.

"I wish I could sleep, then I wouldn't have watched it."

"It couldn't have been that bad, could it?" Nicholas gave Felix a friendly pat.

"Are you kidding me? Look, I like the bad-ass fighting at the end, but it was so….so….slow." he grinned. "I got to work out some of my muscles now. All those kinks and stuff."

Aro coughed, "If you have forgotten, Felix," he said slowly, "You owe me something?"

"I….owe….you….something, Master?" Felix said, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes. A draft to send to the other covens." Aro said impatiently, "Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"But! Master…" Felix began protesting, "I was here the whole time!"

"You could have worked in the dark." Aro replied calmly, sitting on a section of the bed where Aria was sleeping. He pet her head softly, marveling at how soft it was, how smooth it was. And no doubt, how crazy it would be in the middle of sex. Hmmmm. Sex. Wait. Sex. That was never going to happen.

"But…Master…." Felix began again.

"You have 10 minutes left, Felix," Aro interrupted, not even looking at him. Hmm. Aria really did have long eyelashes. And her lips were so plump yet tiny…and so beautifully pink. Damn. Must be the vampire side of him again, always wanting to drink blood. Aria was the perfect prey right now—female, young, vulnerable and human. "I'm waiting Felix."

"But…." Felix began again, only to have Demetri put a hand over his mouth.

"Felix. 10 minutes. Just write something." He hissed. He removed the hand when the other vampire nodded in agreement.

"Right. Okay." He pulled out a notepad and pen, and began scribbling for a few minutes. Aro watched as he frowned here and there, scratching out words, adding in words until finally, perfection broke across his face. "Okay. Here goes Master. Hello, As many of you may have heard, there have been some assassination attempts on the Wives of the Volturi coven, the Queens of the Vampire world. We are asking any individuals that know of information that can aid the capture of such offenders step forward. You will be rewarded handsomely for your cooperation. With regards, The Volturi."

Aro thought for a bit, "Seems perfect enough. Send it Master Marcus to make copies. He has the best handwriting in the whole castle."

Felix nodded, "Yes Master." He hurried off to the corner of the room, bowed to Marcus and gently handed him the document.

Marcus took one look at it, then one look at Felix. "Messy." He pointed out, flipping the paper so Felix and the rest of the room could see.

Felix ducked his head, scratching at the side of his head. "I apologize Master," he said ruefully, "I had a mere 10 minutes to write this."

"Are you saying I was being unfair Felix?" Aro asked.

"No…Master…" Felix said. "I just meant, I wish I had more time."

"We all wish we had more time." Caius hissed. "Now take the document back and write it neatly for Marcus."

"Yes Master Caius." Felix stretched out his hands, waiting for Marcus to drop the document back into it.

Marcus shook his head, stuffing the document into his robe. "It's fine. I can still read it. I heard what he said earlier."

"Are you sure, Brother?" Caius asked, surprised. "You've always hated messy work."

Marcus nodded, "I am fine. I am learning to deal with messy people."

"Messy….people?" Aro asked confused, before he looked at Marcus's charge. She was wearing normal clothes. A t-shirt, some comfortable shorts. Glasses dangled off her face, and she was slightly snoring. Slightly. He trailed his eyes down, ignoring the stifling of Marcus as he noticed. Mara was wearing a pink sock and a green sock. He laughed. The bookworm turned out to be a "messy" person. "Never mind, I see what you mean, brother."

"I….will take Mara back to my room." He said, coming over to the bed the girls laid on. He stared at the mass human limbs, before reaching into to carry Mara away. When he went to do so, he encountered a little problem. He had tried to pick Mara up, but the rest of the girls had moved in his direction as well. He looked down and noticed they had held each other's wrists. "Brother?"

"Hnnn?" Aro said, looking over. He noticed the wrists. "Oh." He laughed. "Ha! They're bonded together!" he laughed, "What a marvelous friendship they have! Is it even a friendship anymore? More like sisterhood! Look at that brothers! Look at how closely they clutch each other!"

Caius growled obscenities under his breath and went over and attempted to gently yank (if that was even possible in Aro's opinion since it was Caius) Cassie away. He voiced his frustrations when his futile attempts only caused the girls to tighten their hold on one another.

Aro chuckled. "Leave them be, brothers." He said softly. "Let them sleep in my room. When they wake up, you can take them back to their respective rooms."

"I am staying here." Marcus said. "I will guard."

Aro raised an eyebrow, "Brother, you have no need to guard, we have guards. Besides ,it is time for us to feed. Heidi is bringing in a fresh batch of tourists. Besides, we wouldn't want any accidents to befall the girls if we don't quench our thirst every now and then, do we?" Aro grinned slyly. He knew he had caught them.

Marcus frowned a bit . "Very…well…brother." Marcus said slowly. "We will go drink and then I will come back."

Aro shrugged. "If you wish so, brother." He replied. "Just don't get too caught up. We're still Kings and we've still got to revenge our fallen beloved wives."

Marcus stiffened. "I would never forget my Didy."

Caius growled. "Enough with it already. Let's go! I can hear the heartbeats already!" Caius's eyes were darkening by the passing moment.

Aro smiled, "Let us go then." He paused only slightly. "Nicholas, Adam and Santiago you three are guarding them. You will go hunt in the city later and do a few errands in the city as well. Do not let harm befall the girls."

"Yes Master." They replied, bowing.

**ARIA POV**

Ari opened her eyes, seeing the blue skies and not lush bed canopy or ceiling. So she was in the dream world again. She frowned, it wasn't really two weeks again already was it? "Hellooo?" she called out. Was Michael here again?

"So this is what your dream world looks like, Ari," a voice spoke out from behind her.

She jumped, screaming and scrambled to stand up, twisting to see who it was. "Cassie?! Mara?! Why are you here?" she asked. "Waiiiit, this is my dream."

"It's an interesting world. I would assume that your world would be something along the lines of a castle with knights and princes and stuff. You know. Or like that one drama you watched, King Gwanggaeto the Great. That Korean drama."

"Oh please. While I loved that drama, I'm not insane. You know how many times I cried when my favorite good guys died?" she muttered.

"Ummm, 10 times?" Cassie grinned, sitting down, "Ahhhh, this feels nice."

Ari's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"Because every time you watch it, you tell us…." Mara replied. "So you want to explain why we're in your dream world and not our own? It kind of feels weird to be in your dreams no matter how close of friends we are."

Ari gave them a look, "If anyone should feel weird, it should be me. All my secrets are revealed in the dream world right?"

"Are you girls enjoying yourself?"

"What? Wha? Who?" Cassie yelled.

"It's me, Cassie. Michael." A voice came, stepping out. "How come you guys are all here today? Don't tell me….you've decided to come home!"

"Psh. Right." Ari said sarcastically, "I'm the one that's asking you why are they in my dream world?"

Michael shrugged, "If you're think the families have got something to do with this, I promise you on wizard's honor, that we did not make it so the three of you are in Ari's dream world with me."

"Then…..why?"

"Magic's weird." He shrugged.

She groaned, "There is no such thing as magic." She muttered.

"Oh yes, there isn't magic. Just witches and wizards, vampires , werewolves, shape-shifters, and just other various supernatural creatures that are considered magical creatures." He replied sarcastically.

"Stop it." She muttered. "So are you saying that this is just by coincidence?"

"How did you guys sleep? Did you fall asleep together again? You know the three of you have some of the weirdest accidents when you fall asleep holding hands or wrists."

"We were watching a movie, but I'm not sure…..I think I fell asleep. Did you two fall asleep?"

"If I didn't fall asleep, would I be here, Ari?" Cassie muttered.

"We did fall asleep." Mara said more politely. "I was the last to fall asleep."

He sighed, "Well, you'll get out the dream world soon enough. It's not like there isn't really anything stopping you from leaving this world. Maybe yourselves, but at the very least go back to your own world to sulk. Being stuck in another person's dream world is much more dangerous than your own."

"Well, we haven't seen you in a while, Michael, how are you?" she asked.

He gave her a dimpled grin, "Very, very good." He replied, laying down to stretch. "I've actually been relaxing more and everything 'cause Carrie is being taken very good care of."

"By your new nanny?"

He nodded, "I swear, I would have thought she would cause more trouble. Carrie doesn't really like nannies very much and you know Carrie, she's stubborn." He paused, "And I wasn't so sure the nanny would make it either. She's a bit, actually, a big klutz and she can't cook right. She's constantly tripping over air, and she's burned 5 of my shirts since she started working 2 months ago. That doesn't even count the statue I bought for 5 grand. She knocked it over and now it's in pieces. You know she tried to cover it up by dressing the statue in tacky clothes? I didn't know until Carrie pointed it out. And this other time, she put a red shirt into the white laundry, so all of my clothes turned pink and I had to go shopping for more? And did you know this other time, she volunteered to wash dishes, and she ended up breaking more dishes then she washed? And we don't even use that many dishes too. Oh! Did I tell you about the time where I went to the supermarket for just 30 minutes and I came back, finding that she had accidentally unplugged the hose causing the garden to be flooded? And you know how big my garden is, she managed to _flood_ it. For godssake, how does one flood such a big garden? Oh! And did you know, this other time, she volunteered to go shopping for me, and she bought all the wrong items—instant food I may add is what she bought instead of the fruits and vegetables I asked for—and then when she went to checkout, she accidentally took the wrong bags home? Thank god that she only accidentally took the next door neighbor's bags or else it would have been mayhem. Or did you know about that time where she got a phone call saying that I had been arrested in Mexico and that I needed money to post bail? What type of person gets so easily tricked? And it wasn't a small amount too! It was 20 grand! $20,000. And I specifically told her that I would be in the vicinity doing work for the family and if any emergency or situation occurred, she could call me. It was like 2 hours after I left. Mexico is 5 hours away by plane from where I live. I don't even know how she didn't even think to call me! Thank god Carrie had some sense to call your lawyer brother."

"Oh. Carrie called Aeres?"

He nodded. "She sure did. Asked him why I was in jail and he immediately came over and dealt with the situation. He also called me so I came home immediately. Thank god she hadn't wired the money yet. We traced the call and reported it to the authorities. They were first-time swindlers. Not to bright or experienced yet in the trade of swindling."

"You know, you talk about this new nanny of yours a lot. You like her?" Cassie asked slyly.

"…..she's a good nanny at times. Sure she can be a bit clumsy, but she's a good and caring nanny who never gives up."

"I think she's wormed her way into your heart." Mara replied. "That clumsy and you haven't fired her? You've fired so many past nannies when they make the smallest of mistakes."

"It's just she also really needed the money, you know? It's kind of a good pay and she was going through rough times…"

"You're….stuck…screwed…caught…hook line and sinker" the girls replied together, grinning.

"I am not." He replied. "Now stop talking about me. How are you three doing?"

They grinned, "I'm dating Aro now! We were suppose to go on a date earlier in the day, but he had so much paperwork, so he didn't, but we plan to go again!" Ari smiled, "It was a picnic!"

"Really?" he said. "That's…that's….good I guess. Congratulations."

"Hey, Michael, then you got to give the congrats to me too!" Cassie grinned, "Cause I've caught my elf a blonde fish!"

"Caius?" he stared at her in disbelief. "The guy that beat you up?"

Cassie grimaced, "Stop calling him that. That's mean. He just has a few issues here and there."

"A guy who beats and hits women does not just have "a few issues here and there"," he said, "He has many issues. Many, many, many issues."

"Stop it, Michael." She replied, "He only hits you when you screw something up."

He shrugged, "That's your problem. Don't tell me I didn't warn you and don't blame me when it gets bad and the family steps in." he replied. An awkward silence came on between the four of them, as they stared at the passing white clouds in the light sky blue sky.

"You know, Michael, I confessed to Marcus. And I think he's probably somewhat agreed. I mean we kind of talk more…"

"You like and confessed to someone as well?!" he said, "Are these brothers or guys that good for you three girls to be falling head over heels?"

"You can't judge us." Cassie replied.

"If you do, we'll judge you." Mara replied.

"You never know love." Ari replied, "You just can't know. It's hard. It just happens and before you know it, you will wanting to be by that person's side and to keep that person happy. You'll never want that person sad or anything. Once you fall in love, your interest in other men kind of disappear and you're loyal. No matter how they act towards you or feel towards you."

"Whooooa, Ari!" Cassie said, "That's really deep. Do you really like, wait that little talk moments ago must mean more so, love. Do you really love Aro that much? Have you fallen for him that much? Wow Ari, I didn't really expect it of you. I guess the three of us, for us, when we fall in love, we fall hard and fast."

She blushed. "Don't make it sound like he's got me wrapped around his pinkie. I still have my own thoughts and stuff." She paused, "I just think of Aro a bit more during the day and when I do things."

"You're hooked. Whipped." Cassie and Mara chorused.

"Shut itttt!"

"You girls, no matter where you are, no matter who you are with, no matter how you are feeling," he said, "Will never change. Ridiculous and funny as always."

They grinned, "We'll take it as a compliment." Ari replied, "So how are our families coping?"

Michael shrugged, "I told them what you told me, they're still not letting or lighting up on how many Kidnapped posters they're putting out in the world. You know there are blimps that fly from dawn to dusk with your pictures on it? With rewards if any information is provided? Not to mention, city buses have been paid to have your heads painted on it. YOUR FACES. Magazines no matter how big or small have had your faces in their articles for weeks now. WEEKS. Your face is seen so much that I don't think people even care anymore. I've heard people have heard your names and faces so much that people have had nightmares about you, or stopped 6 random strangers a day, thinking that the person is the person our families are looking for. Of course, that's just the US. They've yet to go to Europe. I told them that you told me you were getting transferred over to the US."

"You know, Michael. Sometimes you don't really act smart, but you're pretty smart. Now at least I can hang out over here and be able to go out and onto the streets to have fun."]

"Uh huh. Right. So as I was saying, I still want to know when you three will be coming back. While I can see you, the others cannot see you. And it frustrates them that you only want one person to come at a time. And some of them are busy you know…and they can't call or visit you."

"I know, but we'll see them again sometime. We live long lives. "

Michael nodded, "I know we live long, abnormal lives, but still, we want to see you in your youth…"

"Meh." Ari replied. "So how's the family businesses going?"

"Mara's family has recently acquired a new medicine that they plan to distribute and they've started a fund for wildlife conservation place too. " Michael replied, "And, uhhh, Cassie ….your family is well…they've got a new alliance with one of another families and well, I'm not going into your family's business deals. Ari, your dad's merged one of the smaller companies into his, so we've grown by like 20,000 employees"

"Whooooa! That's a lot of people for a small company!" she muttered.

"Thank you for telling us, Michael."

"Yeah. Thanks and don't sweat about the family information. When I come back, I'll ask the family what went on in my absence. Don't fret about it. As much as the family trust you, I don't think they're ready to tell you all the nitty gritty works of the family yet."

Michael gave a small smile, "I don't mind. It kind of scares me in a way… you know, being it all, mafia-related. I'm not ready to hear it all. I have to save my virgin mind."

"Gah! Virgin mind!" Cassie snorted, "If you have a virgin mind then I am the King of the World."

"Well. Technically you are the Mafia princess of the world, right? Or at least one of the mafia princesses in the world."

"No. I have to be king of the world."

"Aren't you dating some vampire king? Then you'll be a Vampire Queen."  
"Aww, shut up!" Cassie blushed, "Okay. I want to go to sleep. Go to sleep in _my_ world."

"Same here. I need to relax. I plan on doing some reading tomorrow and umm, I want to ask Marcus about something. Or talk to him about something, so… uhh, how do we get back to our world?"

"You guys have stuff to do? Well, I'll be nature-exploring. I'm trying to find a cliff or something for the next date." Ari said.

"A ciff?"

"Ari, are you really going to be on a cliff?" Mara asked.

"C'mon guys! It'd be fun! A date on a cliff!"

"No…Not really." Mara replied. "Ari, if you were on a cliff, I'd be concerned. Very concerned."

"Why?"

"Well, you and cliffs don't mix well."

"That's not true. I know you think that I'm going to trip and fall off the cliff, but…I'm not going to…"

"Meh. In a way, I don't want to even think about it." Cassie said.

"Okay. We've had a long night. Michael, we're not leaving anytime soon." Mara said, standing up, stretching. "Okay, how do we leave?"

"I think you just wish yourselves out." Michael said, standing up. "All right. Bye you three! Stay safe! I don't want to see any lil Aris, Cassies or Maras!"

"Michael!" they yelled, pushing at him.

He raised up his hands, laughing, "I'm just kidding! Geez!" he said, "Okay. I'm leaving. Goodbye."

**ARIA POV**

Ari woke up. Okay. This time she was actually awake and not in the lovely dream land. She noticed she was alone. '_So Mara and Cassie have already woken up, huh_?' she thought. '_Well, all the better.'_ So she would wake up of her own accord. She racked her brain, so what was she to do today? Right. Cliff. Date. "Ughh. Don't want to." She muttered. She was kind of lazy, she didn't really want to get up and go hiking….

"Hey, Ari, what are you doing today?"

"What?"

"What are you doing today?" Felix asked again.

"Well, I'll be exploring. I'm looking for a cliff."

"Need me to come?"

"No, not really. I want to find a special place." She replied. Well, more like she wanted to go see if Yale was still around. He was interesting in a way. Sometimes weird, but he was still really cool.

"For another date?" Felix groaned. "You're so stuck up with dating Aro. I mean, you barely have time for me anymore."

"Felix. It's the honeymoon phrase of our dating period. We're suppose to be crazy about each other." Ari replied, sliding off the bed.

"Right. It doesn't' seem Aro is that crazy about you."

"_Felix_" she whined, "Look, it was kind of sudden! I'm not expecting Aro to forget his wife in a flash."

"Whatever you say." He replied. "Okay. I'll just go tell the Masters. Don't stay out too long or Master Aro will get angry again."

"Right." She nodded, "Bye Felix."

"Uh huh. Bye." Felix replied, leaving the room.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Ari huffed one more time as she went up one more steep slope. Damn. Maybe she wasn't as fit as she had previously thought she was. Dang it. She grabbed onto a branch of the tree as she sat down on a rock, groaning as she sat down. Her legs were burning. She wasn't the up-hill hiking type of person. No sir. Flat ground or water was fine but uphill? No. She had asked a passing a Demetri where was the best place to view the castle, the world, and he had pointed her to this mountain. She hadn't asked him for a cliff, just simply a mountain, a starting point for her to start searching. Standing up, she continued, grabbing branch by branch, rock by rock. She was just too lazy and tired. Finally, she got to the top, where some sweeping branches and bushes covered the view in front of her. Cautiously, she pull the branches and bushes back, hoping that she had gone the right way, and wasn't about to dive off some side of the mountain. Her eyes winced as it adjusted to the clearing before her, she could see clear ground. Yessss! She smiled to herself. She stepped out of the bushes, walking to see the view. It was beautiful. She could see everything. In the far right—a speck of the town and to the far left—the Volturi castle. In the middle, she could see the lake she had waited for Aro and met Yale at. This was amazing. The air felt so crisp, so fresh and she could hear nature all around her. She could hear tiny birds chirping, the wind blowing slightly, rustling bushes and branches, eagles calling. Aro would surely appreciate this place, it was beautiful and it made her feel strong, like the King of the World. Aro would surely like this place. Surely. She smiled. Hnnn, what should she bring for next time? A picnic again? Most likely.

"You're out here along again?" a voice said exasperatedly from behind her.

She spun around, looking. "Yale?" she said.

"Who else would it be besides me?" he asked, coming out of the shadows. "What are you doing alone?"

"Well, I'm looking for a good date spot."

"You're taking Aro Volturi on another date? Even when he didn't come to the last one?" he asked, surprised.

"Aro couldn't make it last time," she replied, "He's busy as a King of the Vampires."

"Right. Sure he is." Yale didn't seem to convinced.

"He is busy." She replied again, reinforcing the idea. "So what brings you here?"

"You. I was just following you just to make sure you don't fall off the cliff or something."

She frowned, "Does everyone think I'm going to fall off the cliff or something?" she muttered.

"Well, yeah..." he replied, "You seem like the clumsy type."

"I am so _not_ the clumsy type." She muttered. "So what do you think?"

"What do I think of what?" he asked.

"Very funny." She said, "I'm asking you what you think of this place."

"It's very beautiful." He replied, "Very serene."

"You sound like someone who's bored out of their mind and is just repeating words the question asker, I, would like to hear."

"Am I not saying things you like to hear?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said, "But still…"

"Still….?"

"You don't have to be all….blunt." she said.

"That's being blunt?" he said, walking over to her. "Clearly you don't know blunt."

She pouted. "I so do." She sat down on a rock, patting the spot next to it.

He gave her a look before sitting down, "You know, you need to be a bit more wary of me. I'm still a vampire."

She shrugged. "I'm in castle of vampires almost 24/7." She said, "I think I've lost my natural instincts."

"Or maybe you never had them in the first place."

"That's mean." She said. "So Yale?"

"What?"

"Doesn't this place make you feel like the King of the World?"

"Uhhh…sure."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"Well, I don't necessarily feel like the King of the World, but I feel very powerful. Like I feel like I can do anything."

"I guess so." She replied, "Hey Yale?"

"What now?"

"Nothing, I was just going to say, I'm kind of tired." She replied. "Do you mind if I sleep?"

"No but will you really sleep here? On the ground?"

She looked around, "I don't see why not. Felix told me vampires naturally repel animals, so it's not like any snakes or anything will kill me or bite me or anything right?"

"No. They are repelled. All right. I will watch you. Don't worry."

"Okay." She replied, standing up to lie down. She pulled out a blanket and a pillow, setting it down on the ground. Wake me up in case I don't wake up before sunset. I'm a heavy sleeper, so you're going to have to nudge me gently. Human gently of course."

"I know. Go to sleep. I will stay here."

She nodded, yawning. "Talk to you later…"

**YALE POV**

Yale stared at the sleeping girl as she snored away. She was too trusting. Wayyy too trusting. He shook his head, wondering if all humans were that stupid enough to trust an immortal child who had little control over his bloodlust.

"Master Yale?"

Yale sighed. "For pete's sake, Brecken," he replied. "Stop calling me, Master Yale. For how many years now, for how many decades now, have you served me? You at least deserve to be a friend of mine."

"If you so wish." Brecken replied, "Who is the sleeping girl?"

"She is Poop Face's little crush or something. He likes her or cares for her or something. I mean he's not letting us attack the castle just yet just because he wants to protect this human girl and her friends."

"Really?" Brecken asked, amused.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Yale replied, "But you must admit, this girl, for some odd reason, does seem….alluring almost."

"Should I be concerned?" Brecken asked.

Yale shook his head. "No." he replied, "I meant alluring as in interesting. I feel for her as a sister or family."

"And you are sure there is nothing else?" he asked, coming closer to Yale, grabbing his hand. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't feel otherwise for her. If it changes, I'll let you know."

"All right." Brecken said, looking over to the girl. "She's not very wary is she?"

"No, unfortunately not. She's not very wary at all." Yale replied. "She trusts others too easily."

"She's kind of like you before our coven was destroyed."

"She is not."

"No. If she's as trusting as you were. I'm pretty sure you're the same."

"Oh hush. So how's the plan going? Have you set up accounts internationally should we need to go on the run? Including the hiding spots?"

"Yes Ma…" he paused, "Yes Yale."

"Good." He replied, "Now leave before anyone else discovers us. I'll talk to you some more later. We need to talk to Poop Face."

"Understood." Brecken said, bowing before he backed away quietly and slowly, careful not to disturb Yale or the sleeping human.

**A/N: So now I feel bad for saying that I wanted to stop writing it 'cause…apparently you guys still do read it, but just don't review. Whoops. Anyways, please leave a review! Fact: 3 more and we get to a hundred! I want to see us PASS 100 reviews for this chapter! PLEASE! Oh. And I'm semi-busy this week, so I'll try to write, but no promises. I've got huge tests, projects and finals this week. If I don't write next week, please don't blame me 3. As always, I will apologize if my characters are too mary-sue or if the original Twilight crew are too OOC. Bye! ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

**We've surpassed 100 reviews! (BY LIKE TWO! BUT THAT'S COOOOL!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: Victoria cullen30, MotherGothelFan1, guest, xLunaAngelWarriorx, and YourEnchantingDesire**

**Thank You for the new favorites: Edwardstempest **

**Thank you for the new stories alerts: Edwardstempest and aliciaheredia5**

**Chapter 22**

**ARI POV**

Ari yawned as she opened her eyes, she rolled around for a bit, lazy to even get up. "Yale, you here?" she muttered, sitting up, the sun was still high in the sky, so it couldn't have been that long yet.

"I'm here." Yale replied, rising from a rock, "And before you ask, you've been asleep for approximately one hour."

"One….hour?" Ari repeated, "Whoa, it felt like it was so much longer though."

Yale shrugged, "It was an hour. I checked." He tapped his watch lightly.

"You know, I trust you," she replied, "I'm just surprised I slept for only an hour. I can sleep for a long time, you know."

"Sure." Yale replied, getting up. He walked towards her and plopped down beside her, leaning against the tree trunk. "Are you going home? I'll escort you part way, it's a dangerous mountain after all."

"Is it?" Ari repeated, "I got up pretty easily."

"Aria, you've got a cut on knee and I can easily smell that you've graze the palm of your hand. Now tell me, did you truly climb this mountain without any accidents?"

"Look, it was a couple of minor accidents if you can even call it an accident since it's not like it's bleeding badly or anything. It's more of a few mistakes here and there that warrant a couple of bruises."

"Right. Whatever you say. I'll escort you down the mountain now. As much as I want to trust you, I don't."

She pouted, "If you want," she replied, "But quite honestly, I am quite able to." She huffed as she stood up, stretching. She cleaned up bits and pieces left from her nap. She folded her blanket, stuffed her pillow back inside her bag, and slung the bag onto her shoulders. "I'm ready to go."

He mocked bowed and gestured to her, "After you." He said. "Then I could watch you water better. Much easier for me even though I am a vampire."

"Right. Whatever you say." She said, as she began her descend down the side of the cliff. "Hey Yale?"

"Do you always ask questions?" he asked her, exasperated.

"Hey! I can ask questions!" she replied defensively. "It's to pass the time."

"Just ask." He said impatiently, "But watch your step or else you'll—"

She screamed as a part of the trail slid from underneath her, she could feel her eyes widen, her heart accelerate. "YALLLLLEEEEEEE! HELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP" She could feel herself falling off the side of the cliff.

Yale jumped down as his right hand shot out and grabbed her by the collar of the neck. His left hand shot out and grabbed a branch that was growing off the side of the mountain. She hung mid-air, off the side of the cliff. She gulped. She could see the bottom of the side of the drop. It was a deep drop. If she was lucky, maybe she would come out with a couple of scratches and bruises, maybe a broken leg or arm. Damn, she was scared. What would Felix say? What would Cassie say? What would Mara say? What would Demetri say? Nicholas? Alex?...What would Aro say? Speaking of which, would he even let her leave the castle anymore with after he saw injuries? Speaking of which, would she even be able to get home in one piece? Minus the bruises of course. And cuts. She had shut her eyes when she felt something or someone grab her from above. She looked up, seeing Yale. "Yale?"

He grimaced. "I told you. You're going to fall off the side of a cliff since you don't pay attention. And even, _even_ if you argue that you would be fine and that you were just distracted, perhaps, talking then wouldn't be such a good idea."

"S-Sorry. Could you get me up?" she asked, "I think I'm going to be sick."

He attempted to pull her up, failing as he did. He managed to her up to his height, "At this point in time, we've got three choices. One, you hold onto the branch, and I drop down to the ground and once I tell you to jump, you jump or let go, and you just let me catch you. Or two, we can hang here until someone finds us, which shouldn't be too long since I doubt the Volturi will let you go for so long and I've got someone waiting for me. Third, you latch onto me and I'll call someone with my cellphone or you call someone on yours."

She looked down, "I didn't….I didn't bring my cellphone." She muttered.

He stared down at her in disbelief, "What idiot doesn't bring their cellphone with them when they go hiking? It's a basic necessity!"

"I-I know, but…but I didn't charge my phone again!" she admitted to him, "I….I didn't think I would need it."

"You. Always. PREPARE. For. Any. Sort. Of. Situation." He grounded out, sighing exasperatedly. "How on earth did I meet an idiot like you?"

"Ummmmm….because I fell asleep near a lake and you saw me fall asleep?" she paused, "And perhaps, I was also very unguarded when it comes to how careful I should be talking to strangers, specifically vampires?"

He shook his head, "Both ways, I don't think you're getting out of this unscathed. You're definitely going to have a couple of bruises and cuts. And maybe even a broken or fractured bone. Don't count on getting out of this safe and sound."

"I know…." She replied miserably.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" he asked.

"What?"

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. "How do you want me to help you get out of this situation."

"Ummmm…." She paused, thinking. Technically she could always wait for some to come and save her, but then it was most likely a Volturi guard, and no doubt Aro would somehow get wind of this. And then most likely, he would never ever let her leave castle alone again. Nope. Not a good idea. Call someone? Maybe Felix. He wouldn't tell them right? He would possibly keep a secret if she begged him but…then he would most likely demand that he went along with her, to keep her safe. So if Yale caught her as they dropped, then she could easily tell the Volturi that the cuts and bruises came from her hacking her way through a thorn bush. '_I think I saw one earlier. A thorn bush._' She said to herself. "Okay. Yale. Let's have you drop first, then you tell me, and I'll jump down as well."

"Got it." He replied. "Okay. Listen to me. First, I want you to latch your legs onto my waist, your arms go around my neck. Understood?"

She nodded as she swung her legs slightly, trying to grab onto his legs. Damn. The tree shook. It was scary. Finally, she was able to wrap her legs around his thighs, as she stretched her fingers to wrap around his neck. Despite the dangerous situation, she couldn't help but think how awkward this must have looked to anyone passing by. A big 16 year old girl (who wasn't very tall, mind you) was clinging to a small 12-year old child. "Okay. I'm good."

He examined her hold on him, nodding, "Okay. Now I want you to slowly, _slowly_ inch your way up so you can grab the tree branch, okay?"

"Ummmm, okay." She replied, doing as he said. She inched her way up, clenching her muscles as she raised herself up. First she would try to pull herself up, using her arms, then she clenched her leg muscles and pushed herself up. As her left hand stretched to reach the tree branch, she felt something brush her breasts. Looking down, she noticed that Yale's nose had been buried into her breast. That was if she almost-flat chested state counted as having breasts. She blushed, stammering incomprehensible words.

Yale looked up, staring into her eyes, "Wvat urve uve zuing?" his voice muffled by the fact that her chest, her body was muffling his voice, his face.

She stared at him, "Wait. What?" she asked.

He raised his head, resting his chin on her chest, staring up at her some more. " I asked you," he began patiently, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you blushing and stammering?" he asked.

"It's….uhhh…." she paused, "Just a few weird thoughts here and there."

"Right. Now hurry up and secure your hold on the branch," he said.

"Okay." She reached up her left hand again, pushing herself up again against Yale. She grabbed onto the branch, swinging her other hand up as well. She grabbed onto, securing herself as she nodded, "Okay. I've got a hold on the branch."

"Try letting go of me."

"I did let go." She replied, confused.

"Your legs." He pointed out, glancing down at her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh." She blushed again, releasing him. She held on steadily as he watched her carefully, nodding.

"You look like you can hold on for a while." He said, "I'm going to drop now. When I call you to jump, you'll jump, okay?"

"Got it."

Yale jumped, leaving Ari to stare down as he got smaller and smaller. She watched him land with a loud thud as he looked up at her. "Jump!" he yelled up to her.

She took a deep breath as she counted, "One….Two…..Three!" she let go, shutting her eyes as she dropped. She felt herself drop down quickly, the air swishing around her. Even though she was scared, she just kept on thinking, it kind of felt funny to drop from the air like this and thank god she had decided to wear pants and not a skirt or a dress. Damn, that was a pervy thing to think. She, Ari Swizard, wanted to flash a 12 year old. Pshhh. '_12 year old my butt_' she thought to herself. While his body was certainly stuck at the physical age of 12, his mind and soul was not. Probably. She had yet to ask his age. She yelped suddenly as she hit something hard and cold. Had Yale been unable to catch her?

"I caught you." He said as she opened her eyes. He set her down, "Thanks for trusting me."'

She smiled as she took a step on her own, feeling pain shoot through her leg as she swayed, falling. Yale caught her, "W-What's wrong with me?" she muttered, looking down at her legs when she noticed something out of place. Her leg. There was something sticking out of her leg, like a bulge in muscles. She felt another wave of pain wash through her as she whimpered.

Yale followed her gaze, looking down, "Did….did you….?" He slid his hand down to feel her leg, cursing when he felt it . "Damn it! It must have fractured and broke the moment it hit my arms. I forgot that my arms are like rocks. Heavy impact like that doesn't help. It would have been better had I set up some trees for you get caught by instead."

"I….It's fine." She gritted out, "But how the hell am I suppose to get home now?"

"I'll carry you to the edge of the woods and you can yell, I think the Volturi could hear you. It's close enough. Someone's bound to hear you."

"Okay…" she replied. He picked up her bag, jiggling it as he listened to it. Suddenly, he opened it, sticking his hand in, swishing it around.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't say anything for a while as he searched her bag, finally pulling out his hand with his hand holding something shiny and black. "You have a phone." He commented, "You told me you didn't have it." He replied.

She frowned, "I don't." she replied, "I don't have a black iPhone. I have a white one."

"Then why do you have a black iPhone?"

"How the hell should I know?" she muttered, frustrated. "Maybe a Volturi member slipped it in there for me?"

"If you think so." He shrugged. "At least you've got a phone now."

She nodded, "Yeah." She replied, "I'll call Felix when I reach the edge of the woods."

He nodded, picking her up as he ran through the woods without further commenting. When they reached the edge, he stopped, and placed her on the ground. "I'm sorry about your leg." He said, "When…when you get better, you better come out to the woods some more, okay?"

She smiled, "Yup!" she replied, "I'll see you later! Once this darn leg's been fixed up."

He sighed at her positive face, how could she be okay with a bone jutting out of her leg like a sore thumb? Sure the bone was see-able, but it was close to popping out. How that was even possible he didn't know. Usually, for a bone to pop so out of place, the impact had to be very bad. He suppose maybe the drop and gravity had been that extra push to make her hurt her leg. "Good bye. I will see you later."

She smiled ,waving, "Yup! Bye, Yale! I'll see you later!" she replied to him as he left, the shadows of the forest cloaking him with invisibility.

Ari stared blankly at the black iPhone. Whose iPhone was this? She turned on the phone, waiting patiently as the sliding screen button turned on. She slid the bar, expecting a passcode, but she found none. She went to the contact page, scrolling through the contacts. It was filled with Volturi contact numbers. She selected Felix's number, reading it carefully to make sure it was his number. Ari called Felix, grimacing as another wave of pain washed through her. It hurt. She waited patiently, counting ring by ring, until after 10 rings, Felix picked up. "Hello?" Felix's voice boomed out from the other side of the cell phone.

"Felix. I need your help." she whispered harshly as she clutched her leg. It didn't really hurt as bad when Yale was here, so why was it hurting now?

"Wait. Who is this?" Felix's voice asked, confused as to who he was talking to.

"Felix! It's me. Ari!"

"Oh! Hey Ari!" he greeted, "What's up? What do you need my help with? Did you get lost?"

She gritted her teeth, "No. But I..." she trailed off. She couldn't possibly say that she had slipped off a cliff, and Yale had tried to help her by catching her, but that ended with her still breaking her leg because he was hard like a rock. Damn the vampire skin. And she couldn't reveal Yale or he'd get killed since he was an Immortal Child after all. Sometimes she forgot that fact, he was just so mature at times. Way more mature than she'd ever be."I need your help."

"What did you do?" Felix asked, she could hear him shuffling in the background as he yelled to other guards he was stepping out for a bit and that they were still to continue their training as usual. She let out a small laugh when she heard him say to them that if he came back or if anyone reported to him that they slacked off, he was going to make sure they experienced hell for the next several _months_ and that they knew better than to misbehave since half of them couldn't even survive a day of hell the last time they were heavily punished.

"I injured myself slightly," she said, pausing, "And I am now too lazy to walk home."

He snorted, "So you called me to pick you up? Where are you at?"

"The mountain, it's the tallest one."

"The tallest one?"

"Yeah. It's super forest-y and it's ummm, I think I passed a river on the way. Oh! And some sad looking rocks! I'm near the tree-line, maybe a couple feet or yards from the rocks? I mean, I think so since they're within seeing distance."

She could hear Felix grumbling in the background about her, "I'm coming." he said, "I'll be there in a few seconds."

She nodded, "Okay, Felix," she replied, "Thanks. Bye. See you soon." she hung up on him as she tried to stretch out a few muscle kinks here and there, wincing a bit. She wondered what Felix would say when he saw her. She didn't look the best currently. She had bits of blood oozing out of her wounds and she was covered in so much dirt.

"Jesus! Ari, what the hell did you do to yourself?!" a voice boomed.

Ari turned, seeing Felix, "Hey!" she greeted.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?!"

"Ermmm, I tripped a bit and got a couple of scrapes and bruises?" she replied, as he came over. He ran his hands over her, stopping when she yowled in pain when he touched her leg. He frowned a bit, "Does it hurt here?"

"Yeah."

He stood up, brushing his cloak, "If you only slipped a bit, then why is your leg broken?" he asked her, he knew she was lying. Her heartbeat had sped up.

"Felix. Less questions. Help me back to the castle." She told him, frowning.

"If I take you back to castle without knowing why the hell you're injured, Aro's going to kill me." He told her. "Maim me. Torture me. Punish me. I don't need to be in trouble. You look terrible too! If I take you back in this state I might as well go hang myself."

"You won't die if you hang yourself, Felix," she pointed out, "You're a vampire, you don't even need to breathe."

"It's a figure of speech!" he told her, picking her up. "I'm taking you to the hospital before I take you back to the castle."

"Don't you have a private doctor or something? I'd rather a doctor see me privately then me going to a hospital where they fuss over how I got my wounds and everything. I'm suppose to be missing, I can't just go to a hospital. Most likely it'll have ties to Mara's family's business. They'll easily find me."

Felix frowned, "I didn't know that you were such a celebrity." He said, "Want to tell me why? Are you a model? Singer? Actress? "

She shrugged, "Money has connections. We're not models or singers. We're just your average 16 year old girls."

He snorted, "Right. If you had been so average then you wouldn't be a missing figure on almost every internet website and advertisement in the real world." He told her. "Your disappearances are rampant in the United States."

Her smile faltered, "How did you know?" she asked.

"We have contacts in the US, Ari," he told her, as he carried her to a nearby car. "Your disappearance in Volterra, Italy alarmed our contacts as you are such big-wigs, that they sent us mass amounts of mail of your pictures."

"And you didn't tell me that you knew because….?"

"Meh. No need to worry you." He replied, "Letting you know that your family misses you doesn't help you separate from them."

"Separate….from….them….?" she said. She felt kind of bad, they didn't know that she knew that her family had been desperately looking for her.

"Ari, I don't want to play the bad guy, but fact is, Master Aro isn't going to let you go." He told her gently. "Especially since you know our secret. And you're dating Master Aro, right?"

"Oh. Your secret. Right." She paused, "I guess I'm dating Aro. I mean we kind of have kissed before and stuff, but we have yet to go on a real date. I mean we had the movie night but it wasn't like I was talking to Aro or anything…"

"Master Aro hasn't dated for a while," Felix explained, opening the car door to the Mercedes and placing her gently inside. He seat belted her in, while propping up leg gently. "He'll get around to it."

She smile brightly, "I'm pretty sure he will!" she smiled, "Someday!"

He gave her a smile as he closed the passenger side door, opening the driver's door and sliding in. "I'll drive you to a local hospital. They have relations to the Volturi, so don't you worry about anything. They won't report you to your family and get killed. They know better than to question us or do anything against what we've ordered them to do."

"What? You threaten them?"

"No! Of course not! We merely provide them with surplus funds to keep their mouth shut." He replied.

"So you bribe them." She replied to him, accusingly. Well, that was to be expected. They were vampires, they didn't need to go to hospitals, they were literally sterile, clean, void-of-bacteria, and they had eternal youth. It was probably their human helpers who need to get check-ups every now and then.

"I prefer to call our money investing as a sponsorship." He told her as he weaved in and out of the streets.

"Whatever. It's still a bribe no matter how you look at it." She replied. "Are we there yet?" she asked again, when another wave of pain washed through her like a million fire ants biting into her leg.

He pulled to a complete stop, "We just made it." He told her, getting out of the car," Wait here. I'll call someone to come and get you out. They can figure out how to get you out. I don't want to hurt you any further. I can't feel human pain, so I might pull you out of the car in a wrong way."

She nodded, "Okay." She said, "I'll wait."

Felix gave her a nod, closing the driver door. Ari watched as he went in. Her hand unconsciously sliding over to where her pocket would have been, feeling for her iPhone, she did find an iPhone. It's just it wasn't hers. It was a black iPhone. It was still the latest iPhone generation, just a different color. She slid the unlock button again, screwing through the games and apps available. She found several she was familiar with, smiling. She tapped on Subway Surf. She waited a few seconds, viewing the high score. 1,543,287. Was that even possible?! Well, not for a human, probably for a vampire with fast reflexes. She pouted. Guess she couldn't beat that score. She could try…..that or go on the internet. Smiling, she exited the app and clicked on safari. She entered in or , waiting patiently for the page to load. She scrolled through the recent manga updates, yelling with joy as she realized some of her most favorite manga had updated. Sun-Ken-Rock. Love so Life. Sensei. Yi Bi Zhi Ming. Oh my god. She was probably going to have an orgasm. So many manga….so much good manga. She giggled, totally unaware that Felix had come out with an ER doctor and that he was staring at her. He opened the passenger door. "Oh. Hi Felix. Back already?"

"Are you still in pain?"

She winced, "Only whenever you mention it." She replied, "I was fine earlier when I was reading some manga."

"You were distracted. That's why." Felix replied, moving over for the doctor to examine her. "What's wrong with her doc?"

"I can't tell from here." The doctor muttered.

"What do you mean you can't tell, you idiotic human of a doctor?" Felix hissed and the man jumped.

"Felix!" she scolded. "Stop it! He can't see my leg when I'm blocking him like this. You have go to get me into the hospital." The doctor nodded furiously in agreement.

"Is that so? Then why didn't you say so earlier?!" Felix demanded.

"Y-You didn't…." the doctor stammered, scared.

Ari pretended to yell in pain, "Felix! It hurrrrttttssss!" she whined, smiling inwardly, he directed his attentions to her rather than the doctor who looked just about ready to pee in his pants from fear.

He rushed over to her, grabbing her shoulders gently, "Where does it hurt?" he demanded, "Tell me and I'll make the doctors fix it up."

She sniffled a little, "In the leg."

"Anywhere else?"

"Well, a couple of my cuts and bruises kind of sting…."

"You hearing this, doc? My little sister is hurting. You remembering what she's saying or do I need to write it out for you too?" Felix asked, turning around to ask the doctor.

"N-No. I got this." The doctor replied as his colleagues rolled out a wheel chair. "If….if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take your little sister into the ER, Mr. Volturi."

"Do it gently. She's hurting." Felix ordered, moving to the side. He turned to Ari, "Ari if they hurt you at any time, don't hold back. Holler and yell. Let me know."

"Felix. I'm not going to let you yell at them." She said as she was gently hauled out of the car. She was then wheeled into the hospital where they performed all sorts of CT scans, X-rays, and the like on her. They asked her all sorts of questions, asking what happened, where did the pain hurt the most, etc. Ari found the most funny part to be where they called her "Miss Volturi". Felix had barely left her side during this time. He only left when they had to undress her to dress her cuts and examine any bruises. Even then he had stayed right outside the door, yelling questions at her constantly as to whether or not it was hurting her. When she was finally released, she hobbled to the car, using her crutches. Never had she ever used crutches before. Felix had been frantic beside her, asking her constantly if she was okay or not and if he wanted help or not.

"I'm fine, Felix." She gritted out with annoyance when he asked for umpteenth time.

"I'm just asking." He protested, as he slid into the driver seat, starting up the engine. He drove her home in utter silence, silently parking when they reached the castle. He got out and opened the door for her. She hobbled out, going up the castle steps, slowly, step by step.

"Ari!" Gianna yelled when he saw her, "What happened to you?!"

"Meh. I fell." She replied.

"How bad is it?" Gianna asked, "You look like you've gone to war and back! All those cuts and bruises! And that leg! Does Master Aro know?!"

"Do I know what, Gianna?" Aro asked breezing in, he froze when he took in the sight of Ari. "Ari, dearest, what happened to you?"

**ARO POV:**

Aro sat bored on his throne yet again. Life was kind of getting boring. Before, he would just visit his Pica to pass the time, but now, now she wasn't here, he thought bitterly to himself. And it was all because of the damn Romanians. Felix had reported to him that Ari was going exploring in the forest areas around the castle. He had been slightly apprehensive about her going alone, but he quickly concluded it wasn't necessary. One, if she was able to decide to go on her on, then she should be fine. Two, if he was to act cold to her, then he wouldn't show any care for her. It was part of his plan after all, she had to pursue him. Not he pursue her. She was the one that confessed to him after all, she should put in her efforts. He heard the slowing of a car as it reached the castle. He heard the shuffling and hobbling of a human heart beat, deducing that it must have been Ari. The other two girls had stayed within castle walls today. Smiling secretly to himself, he left the Throne room.

"….Does Master Aro know?" he heard Gianna say.

Know? What did he have to know? He already knew a lot. "Did I know what, Gianna?" he asked breezing in with a smile. He saw Ari standing there awkwardly, eyes down-casted. She had a bandage on her cheek. A bandage? What happened? Did she fall in the midst of her adventure? Speaking of which, why was Felix with Aria? He was at the castle just a few short hours ago. He continued to scan his eyes over her body, freezing with horror as he took in more and more of the injuries she had. Bruises. Cuts. They were everywhere and of all sorts of sizes and colors. His eyes trailed down to her leg, where it laid in a cast. A CAST. A blood cast. Who did this? He thought to himself, angrily. "Ari, dearest, what happened to you?" he tried to ask in the calmest voice he could muster out of him.

"I fell and injured myself. I called Felix for help." She replied.

Felix? Why did she call Felix and not him? Did she trust Felix more? Why didn't she call him? Why? Why? Why? That question rang in his head so many times, it almost hurt him. Almost did. "Why didn't you call me, my dear?" he asked, walking quickly over to her. He gently lifted her chin, cringing when he saw her wince in pain when he accidentally touched a bruise.

"I thought you'd be busy doing stuff. Like paperwork…and other Volturi issues. You know, the pressing matters." She muttered

"Ahhh, yes, the paperwork," he said bitterly. So his lie had made her not want to call him when she was in trouble, "While I did have some issues to attend to, you being alive is also very important, Aria."

"It….is…?" she whispered, looking up at him with her emerald eyes. "It's important."

"Well…sure it is, you silly little girl." He told her, "Now, let's get you back into my room to rest in, all right?"

"O…Okay." She breathed gently to him as she began hobbling down the hallway with her crutches. She stumbled quite a bit a few times. Aro shook his head, why hadn't she just asked a vampire to carry her there? God knows how many vampires in the castle already owed her a favor or two. He ran over to her, picking her up suddenly as she yelled in shock, "Aro!"

He chuckled, "Hold still, my dear," he told her, "I will take you to my room to rest in. Felix. Get the fallen crutches."

"Yes Master."

Aro sped off, running to his room quickly, as he got there, he opened the door, and ran inside, placing Ari on the bed. He went over to her clothes and pulled out a t-shirt and some shorts. "Here, my dear," he said, "This is for you. Go on and change. I will go and ask Gianna to make you food."

She nodded, "Okay. Thanks Aro."

"Just rest, my dear." He replied, leaning over to gently kiss her on the forehead. He smirked as he heard her breath hitch. So he hadn't lost that same old charisma and ability to make girls swoon at all. He left, closing the door gently as he went in search of Gianna.

**A/N: Okay. I know. Not so much Aro. For Yale/Ari in this chapter. I apologize. Would you believe that as soon as I took a test today (y'all know the SATs), I came home and just started writing? :P LOL. Now I gotta go and study for my accounting final. Yay~! Leave a review! Once again, I apologize if my characters are too mary-sue or if the original Twilight cast are to OOC. See y'all next weeeek! It's my last week of school!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: Victoria cullen30, Savyscape7, xLunaAngelWarriorx, guest, and Pretty-little-liar-girl70**

**Thank you for the new stories alerts: aliciaheredia5**

**Chapter 23**

**ARIA TIME**

Ari munched on a lovely piece of hash browns. She dipped it in a tiny bit of ketchup. Gianna was amazing. She was a good secretary, friend, and cook. Perhaps, if Ari went home, Gianna could come with her and cook. She snorted at that. There was no way she was leaving any time soon. She sighed contently as she stretched back on the bed, propped up by a couple of pillows. She had woken up this morning moaning from pain all over her body. It felt like she had gone to hell and back. Perhaps she did. She turned her head over to Aro, who was sitting there, watching her. She probably should have felt happy that he was watching over, paying attention to her, but enough was enough. He was just sitting there. Staring at her. He made no sound, no movement, nothing unless she asked something of him. "Aro?"

"Yes, my dear?" he replied quickly, standing up, "Does it hurt somewhere? Shall I ask Felix to fetch you some water for painkillers? I have the painkillers right here."

See? That's what she meant. He didn't even let her say a word about why she said his name. He just assumed that she was in pain. Again. She had taken a painkiller an hour ago and quite frankly, she couldn't feel a thing thanks the painkiller. "No, I'm fine. I took one an hour ago. If I overdose, I could die or go to the hospital. I don't know. Never researched when overdosing on painkillers do to you, but certainly something bad." She replied. "I was just going to ask if we can go take a walk outside?" _'And perhaps getting away from this dismal room where you're just staring at me,' _she added silently to herself, looking at him in the face. Funny thing. She hadn't looked at Aro's face in a while now. He was still as handsome as ever. Long, black, shiny hair. Piercing, sharp red eyes. A tall and well built body. His clothes suited him so, so well. Black suit with a red tie. She giggled at that. Ahh, the typical Volturi colors. Perhaps she could convince Aro that some other colors were needed as well. Like sky blue or icy blue. Icy blue was always very pretty. And he was wearing old man shoes. Again. Hadn't he ever heard of flip flops? Sandals? Vans? Converse? Sneakers? Boots?

"Aria, you are still hurt. You aren't feeling pain because you've taken those painkillers." Aro replied, shaking his head, he crossed his legs, and clasped his hands, "If you push it, your wounds will bleed again."

"But…look the sun! It's not too bright, not too dark—it's just _right_, come on, Aro, tell me you don't feel a thing for that lovely day out there."

"I know you love to enjoy the lovely weather, my dear Aria," he paused, "But given your current state, I do not think it is wise for you to be running about through the gardens."

"Aro. Felix can carry me out if you want, okay?" she said, "He'll carry me around. I just want to be outside."

He frowned, "Why do you want Felix to carry you?" he asked, a weird a glint in his eye. What was that glint? Jealously? Possessiveness? Oh, Ari could only speculate.

"Aro….are you jealous?" she asked shyly.

"Perhaps." He answered after a slight pause.

She gently and quietly reached for his hand, "Aro. You know I like you, don't you?" Ari whispered quietly to him, "Felix is my brother."

He relaxed visibly, even Ari could see it. "I see. Felix is only your brother, yes?" he repeated, "So you have no attraction to any other Volturi guard, member, human or vampire, correct?"

"Yes, Aro, I don't like anyone else." she replied, smiling, with a slight blush, "I like only you."

He smirked, "And so you do my dear, and so you do." He replied, sliding his hand out of hers. He stood up, giving her a small smile, "Unfortunately, I do have some matters to attend to, but I shall be back fairly quickly."

"Okay." She nodded, before she attempted again, "So….I can't go outside?"

He gave her a glance, "No," he started slowly, hearing her whine, "But once I get back, perhaps, I will take you to the garden."

She smiled, "Okay! How long will it take?" she asked, "Cause I can't go outside in my pajamas! I'll get changed right before you come back!"

He shook his head, "You are dressed fine. No Volturi guard or human will make fun of you in presence. You are, what they consider, a favorite of mine."

She blushed, "F-Favorite?"

He nodded slyly, "Of course, my _favorite_," he replied, "You are _special_ to me, aren't you?"

She blushed deeper, so she _was_ special to him. Damn. Now she felt bad for kind of doubting it earlier. Sure they didn't really go on dates, but they've had like one date. And Aro went to the movie night, so it wasn't like he didn't care. And he was here, taking care of her while she rested from her injuries, so she was the guilty little culprit. She had doubted Aro for a moment in her a life, a possible second or minute. He hadn't. He was just busy, but he kept her in his thoughts since she was special. "O-Ok…Yeah." She replied, muttering, "I'm not going to keep you any longer. I want to go outside as soon as possible."

He lifted her hand, kissing it gently, dannng, he looked hot. She just blushed when his cold lips brushed her hand, "I will see you soon, my dear." He whispered against the skin of her hand, glancing up at her. He straightened and exited the room, leaving behind a blushing Aria.

**ARO POV**

Aro stepped outside for a moment, taking a deep breath. While her scent and blood smelled….exotic to him, whenever he was around her, he wasn't very interested in drinking her blood. It was weird. As a vampire, most of the time, human blood was human blood. Sure there was times where he preferred certain types of blood over others, but with her, he had yet to experience any sort of bloodlust for her blood. And she was so naïve. He had simply said a few words to appease her like _special_ and _favorite_ and he had her by the tip of his pointer finger. Now, what was he to do? Ahh, yes. More information had come in. His smile disappeared as he narrowed his eyes, it was taking too long to find the damn murderers. Perhaps his power as Volturi king was weakening, becoming less influential in the lives of other vampires. Perhaps some Volturi-fear-instilling as needed. Not too much. Just enough. Perhaps a crusade or a ball. A ball where the Volturi could show off their power again. Hmm. That sounded like a good idea, perhaps for another time. If they still refused to offer any information that would lead to the arrest (and destruction) of such vampires or murderers. He stepped into the throne room, a smile plastered on his face. "Good morning brothers! It's an hour to noon! How have you two been?"

Caius was resting his head. He opened one eye, while frowning, "The same to you brother. How has your day been?"

"Very good brother, very good." He replied, sitting on his throne. "How are you, Marcus?"

"Fine." He replied, pausing slightly, "And Mara sends you her morning regards."

Aro raised an eyebrow, "Did she?"

"Yes. To be polite." Marcus replied, "She has no other intentions beyond a morning greeting."

"Oh? Did you just add in that last part, brother?"

Marcus stayed silent and didn't respond. He simply looked straight forward at the doors leading into the Throne room. "I'm sure Marcus meant good. He just didn't want you to tell Aria and allow her to get the wrong idea that Marcus's charge was interested in you in man-woman relationship. Afterall, it'd put a rift between the two girls. That would leave my charge, Cassidy, with a big headache and having her yell in my ear because of frustrations is very tiresome. It gets old very, very fast. And I don't see why we are discussing and making such a big deal about the girls. They're just _humans._"

Ahh, so now was Caius stepping in for Marcus as well? Ahhh, how they were protecting each other. It was kind of funny. Before, Caius would always, _always_ try to bypass votes and Marcus's opinion since Marcus was like a living vegetable after Didyme died. If a living vegetable was real. He had been conscious. He could drink blood, talk and run—just like a normal vampire, but he simply always refused to voice his opinion. He looked dull and unresponsive, like he was a thousand miles away. Now, however, Marcus was speaking and Caius was defending him—just like a parent who defended a toddler that just learned to speak words. Words that may offend people. "Very well. You tell the truth. There really is no point in making such a big deal over the girls right now."

Caius nodded, "Yes. You are right. We shouldn't waste our discussion time over the girls. There are plenty of other times to do so."

"Very well. Moving on to another topic, I've heard that we've received more news from our Alexei and Marianne. Talented couple they are. I wish they'd just join the Volturi. I mean they've done so much work for Volturi anyways. Whenever we need them or send out information to all vampires, they always gather information for us and report back immediately."

Caius nodded in agreement, "But they're interested in travelling the world so to speak." He replied.

Aro sighed, "I suppose so," he agreed, "I guess we'll just have to wait until they're ready to join us. Even if we have to wait a hundred years or a thousand years. Everyone around the world regards those two as part of the Volturi anyways and are held in the same respect as a Volturi guard member."

"Do they?" Caius muttered, "Then they might as well join the Volturi."

"They like freedom." Marcus commented, "Perhaps if we allow them to join as an extra force to be called upon anytime that is needed. To make them as official members. Then they'll have the Volturi as their backup. They can travel the world and inspect things just to make sure that everything is running smoothly. While we rely on others to report breaches of the law, not always does it happen. We should have people traveling the world to make sure that covens are satisfied and that there are no mishaps that we should be concerned about."

Aro smiled brightly, "What a brilliant idea, Marcus!" he replied gleefully. "They do deserve at least a title. Perhaps we should give them a unique, special title."

"Perhaps. We can just call them Reviewers."

"Reviewers?" Aro repeated.

" Yes. Reviewers. Submit your complaints to reviewers and they'll access your problems. They also serve as means to gather information whenever we need certain information."

"Very well then. But only is they accept it." Aro replied as the throne door creaked open, with Demetri and Alec leading in Alexei and Marianne. Aro stood up, arms outstretched, "Good day to you, Alexei and Marianne."

"Good day to you, Aro. Caius. Marcus." Alexei replied politely as Marianne nodded in agreement.

"How have you been?" Aro asked politely, sitting down.

"Very well. Just the other day we were touring South Africa to visit some friends."

"I see. So why have you come here today? To report a criminal?"

"We've received news that it's possible that there are vampire spies living in the woods around here. They are the connections between the Romanians and the spy you have within your castle."

"The woods?" Caius echoed, "But brother, isn't that where Aria goes to….?"

He frowned, "Yes. Aria chooses our dates in the woods."

"Have the vampire spies not approached her yet? They should be aware that she's there….or perhaps are they choosing not to approach her? Does she know they're there?" Alexei butt in.

"No. I don't think she knows they're there or she would have told me." Aro replied, frowning.

"Are you sure, Aro?" Alexei asked, "It's best if you keep her from going into the woods again. They're plotting something if they're allowing her to wander through the woods freely like that."

"Or perhaps, they're just letting her wander freely so they can stay undetected in the woods." Demetri retorted back, feeling the honor of Aria was being sullied. Damn. Since she was moving freely in the woods with rebel spies there, it looked like she was working with them to lure Aro there to kill. He had to protect her. There was no way she would try to kill Aro. She liked him, loved him almost.

"Demetri." Aro warned.

"Sorry Master," Demetri bowed, "I just don't want to let people think that Aria is guilty. I think even if she did meet them in the woods, there is no way she would know who they are. They would let her live just to make sure it isn't revealed that there are spies in the woods. I don't think Aria would betray you, Master. She loves you. She cares for you. She puts so much effort into making sure that you are happy with the dates. I'm sure she wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Whooooa, Demetri, what a speech." Felix muttered.

"Felix. Demetri. Silence." Aro ordered, "I do not allowed such arrogance and disobedience in the Throne room." Aro frowned. "I understand that Aria would never betray me. She is a good girl as you have said Demetri. She may not know about the fact that the vampires are actually rebels."

"Putting that aside, Aro," Marianne spoke up, "Rumor has it that you've been housing human girls. While that itself isn't too bad, but furthering the rumors have hinted that not only have to housed human girls—something uncommon of the Volturi unless the girls want to be vampires— but that you're also ahhh…..sleeping with them. While you three still have wives that is. And everyone knows how dedicated the Volturi men, specifically, Kings, are to their Volturi wives—Sulpicia, Athenadora, and Didyme."

"Before you ask that, Alexei, Marianne." Aro paused, "We have something we'd like to ask you."

"That is?"

"If you would like to become a member of the Volturi guard," Aro replied, "With certain differences in job responsibilities of course."

"Different job responsibilities?"

"Yes. We're making you Reviewers."

"Reviewers?"

"You travel the world and address any problems the vampire covens give you. You will act under Volturi authority so any time you are unsure, just call and ask us." Aro replied.

"I see. Why the sudden offer?"

"You already do much of the work anyways that a regular Volturi member would do anyways. The only difference is that you don't live here and receive missions from us. You might as well have the authority of the Volturi guard."

"And you already have the respect as a Volturi guard member around the world anyways. They regard you as an agent of the Volturi coven, therefore, why don't you just accept the title?"

Alexei looked at Marianne, and Marianne at Alexei. Aro watched a couple of frowns, nods and faces were pulled between them. So did they talk in their heads too? Through the eye thing that Marcus and Mara had. At last, both nodded, and Marianne turned to Aro, "Very well, Master Aro." She replied, "We will accept the title of Volturi guard member Reviewer. We will travel the world and listen to the complaints of other vampires and their covens whenever they want us to, and we will deal with those situations. Should a situation arise where we do not know what to do, we will contact you immediately for a solution. We will also serve to gather any information that you need whenever you need it. However, while we have agreed to join your coven as guard. We still have alliances and friends amongst other covens that do not allow us to completely join your ranks. We will do what our job description says, however, we will not participate in any executions or trials of yours as long as it does not pertain or interest us."

Aro nodded happily, "At long last," he said, "You have agreed to join us. It is fine if you cannot fully join us, however, should you ever side with an enemy, you should know we'll be against you. As Reviewer, you will be outside of the Volturi requirements to a certain extent. Do you need an introduction to the other members?"

"To some. We would prefer to learn and explore for ourselves. Introductions are just names. Meeting them one on one would be better for us."

"Very well. Once again, Alexi, Marianne, I welcome you to the Volturi coven as Volturi guard member Reviewer." Aro said, standing up. Alec had placed in his hand earlier, two silver Volturi crests. These were the Volturi guard member colors. Gold was for them, the Kings, and for their wives, the Queens. "I will also remind you again that there are humans amongst us, so be advised that attacking a human without permission is strict forbidden. If you need to drink wait till feeding hours. If you cannot contain yourself and must feed immediately, come to one of the us and get permission to leave for a drink. We must know or we will rule mysterious human deaths as someone who wishes to expose us. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master." Alexei and Marianne repeated, taking the crests. They slipped it on and bowed towards Aro, Caius and Marcus. "Now if you'll excuse us, we will begin our exploring."

Aro nodded, "Go on." He said.

**ALEXEI AND MARIANNE BRIEF TIME/POV**

"We have joined the Volturi," Marianne said softly to her mate, Alexei. "It was the last thing that I would have ever imagined that would happen to us."

Alexei nodded, "I never did expect it either. However, we might as well have some authority as we help the Volturi so much." He replied, sliding his hand around Marianne's much smaller hand. God he loved her. So many times he had wondered, how he had lived before he had met Marianne. Smiling, he remembered when they had met back in the 1876. She had been a ragged child, no, teenager, wandering the streets, trying to sell apples and other products she had made. Marianne's story had been a typical story of some of the children of the poorer side of life. Her father was a drunk, her mother worked endless hours and died working too hard, leaving her and her little brother and sister. When he had met her, he was of the higher ranks of society having accumulated wealth for so long during his vampire life. He seen her walking on the streets with her younger brother and sister, and had pitied them that one wintery cold night and taken them in. And after that, they had shared many memories together since then. Good memories. Right up until Marianne's father had found them. Dressed finely, eating finely, living finely. That bastard of a dirty man didn't even care for his children. He had simply demanded that he, Alexei, give him a few hundred pounds for the children. A few hundred pounds. For his own flesh and blood. Wasn't too expensive for him in anyway. He had quickly paid off the man, made him sign a contract that he had paid them for the children, and simply left with his last words to the kids being, "Service Lord Alexei well." Damn him. Marianne had been merely 16 at the time, and her brother? 4 years old. Her sister? 10 years old. To him, Alexei, he had said, "All three still should be virgins." God damn, did that dirty bastard think he was a pedophile? Enraged, he had just thrown the man out, forbidding the return of the man to his estates. For a year, he had cared for them, while hiding his secret. Slowly, he had fallen for Marianne and but feared to tell her due to his secret of being a vampire. And yet, when she had found out, she had simply told him, _asked_ him even, if he need her to offer her blood or to find someone for him to drink from. That was it. There was no running like he expected. No screaming. No yelling. Nothing he had expected. Just calm acceptance. Since that time, he had sworn eternal love and care for her. Regardless of what she wanted out of him, he would do it. Thank heavens she had loved him as well and they had wedded. It had been a small ceremony just as she had wanted with some of their closest friends and family members. Marianne was then later turned as well as her brother and sister. The two young siblings now tended and ruled their coven in England. As for Marianne and him? They travelled the world, making friends and sightseeing. They'd visit every few years or so, and see, that there was always something different. Perhaps a building was gone or an increase of population. It was beautiful. Now that they had join the Volturi, surely, Aro knew how much a powerful force was behind them.

"Alexei?" Marianne questioned.

"Yes, dearest?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Mari, dear, you can calculate the possibilities. Why don't you tell me, what I am thinking about?"

"Alex, as much as a I love to guess what you're thinking about, I'd rather just know. It's fun to guess sometimes, but when it comes to you, I'd rather know what you're thinking of right away."

"I was thinking about the time when we first met." He replied, as Marianne gave him a look.

"My father again?"

"He isn't your father. Just the man who provided the other part your mother needed to make you and your siblings. A sperm donor."

"Well, then he's a terrible sperm donor." She replied, "But honestly, Alexei, forget about him. He died a long time ago."

"Even though he died, did he die lonely? No. Some foolish chit fell for him. Suffered his abuse until he died. Then she committed suicide at his grave. She loved him that much that she would end her life, Marianne. How could any bastard of a man be so loved by another?"

"Life is unfair. Lilia has always love my father, and you know that too."

"But why? She was young, she was beautiful, and yet she loved such a terrible man."

"Who knew? Maybe she saw something in him that we didn't or couldn't see? Maybe she looked beyond his drunken, abusive state and saw a hurt man."

"Marianne. Why are you defending your father?" Alexei hissed loudly.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard, heading towards them as they turned to look at one large, fancy looking wooden door, that opened so fast, even they almost couldn't see it. They stared in shock as a blonde female poked her head out, blue eyes narrowed at the sight of the two of them. "Will you shut up? Ari's trying to rest here!"

A dark brown head of hair popped out as well, she was wearing glasses, "As much as we understand you must talk, Aro has given permission for Ari to rest. You are not helping."

"Cassie. Mara." A voice from inside warned, "Stop it. I apologize to whoever is out there. They're a bit sensitive since I fell off the cliff."

A cliff? Marianne and Alexei thought. How the hell did a human survive a fall off the cliff? There was nothing here to brace the impact of the fall. It was land and rocks. Not water. "And who are you?" Alexei asked.

"Pah. I am a human." The voice from inside muttered.

Curious, Alexei and Marianne stepped forward, only to be blocked by the two human girls by the door. "Huh?" Alexei said. "What are you doing? Move. We are a part of the Volturi." He pointed to their crests, watching the two of them glance at each other before responding.

"Even so, we won't let you in until Ari says it's okay." The blonde one replied.

"What are you guys? Bodyguards? For petes sake, you're humans. Move out of the way. We're vampires." Alexei replied, trying to intimidate the girls. When he saw they didn't back down, their eyes firm in their resolve, he was a bit interested. Who was the girl inside that had these two so up in arms?

"You may be guards," the glasses one replied, "But perhaps, you do not understand. You do not enter this room without permission."

"We're special guards. We're going around to make introductions. We're new." Marianne replied, smiling. They were about the same age as her anyways.

"You're new." The blonde stated.

"So then you must not know that this is Aro's room. You do not simply enter Aro's room without permission."

"This is Aro's room?" he repeated surprised.

"That's Master Aro to you." The glasses one pointed out.

"Geez, no need to be so mean." He muttered, "Well then, may I have permission to enter?"

"Can you control your blood lust very well?" the blond asked.

"A very good question. And if I say no?"

"Then you'll have to wait until a senior guard member such as a Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jane, etc. comes to watch you."

"And if I lie to you and say yes?"

"We were never planning to let you two enter without at least two guards here to restrain you in case you cannot control yourselves."

"Ehh. Smart." He replied. "Okay. We can control our blood lust very well. We are each at least a thousand years old."

"Age is but a number. How are your emotions? Can you control yourself?"

"Don't ask them Mara." Cassie muttered, "Till someone gets here. You defend. _We'll defend together._"

"Now, now guys. You're just being ridiculous. If they were the bad guys, Aro wouldn't let them into the castle nevertheless let them roam freely."

"But what if they've incapacitated the Volturi."

"Cassidy. Are you calling the Volturi weak?" a voice interrupted them. Caius. Uh-oh.

"You're here. Okay. Tell me. Can I trust them around Ari?"

"Asking me in a much more polite way would be prefer, Cassidy." Caius hissed.

"Fine. Caius, can I let these two be around Ari? Will she be safe?" Cassie said in a mocking voice.

"Well, yes, you can. They are old, _old_ vampires. Some of the best. Very kind couple. Do not worry about them hurting Aria."

Cassie huffed, "Fine." She moved aside. "You can come in, but if Ari yells in pain. I will stomp in there and I will kill you."

Alexei raised an eyebrow, "You? A human?" he was amused, "What could you do?"

Cassie grinned, a cold feature crossed her face, "Plenty of things. And if you kill me, the two other girls will avenge me. We have sworn to protect each other. I will protect them and they will protect me. I will kill you. I don't care how I'll do it, I'll do it. If it means I have to live for revenge, so be it."

Okay. So Alexei had perhaps pushed her too far. She looked like she was going to kill him. "I was just kidding…." He muttered, shrugging when he saw Marianne give him a look.

"I apologize for my mate's behavior. He finds it funny to tease other people. It always goes bad." Marianne stepped in, "Now let's meet our mysterious girl inside, shall we?"

"The mysterious girl has a name." Cassie growled, "And that's Aria. Call her Ari if she let's you."

"Cassie. Excuse me language, but you're being an ass. They're not going to kill me. They're not going to hurt me. Let them in. I like meeting new people. I'm injured not dead. It's okay if they see me." Ahhh, so the voice from within speaks again. He was really curious now. What was she like? She sounded like a gentle spirit. Sort of. If you didn't count the fact that she had said ass earlier.

"Excuse me." He said as he passed by smoothly, hand-in-hand with Marianne. He looked over to the bed, seeing a young girl, probably 16 at the most. She had light brown hair to maybe a medium shade of brown, it was as long as to the back of her mid back/waist. She had very beautiful green, emerald eyes. A nice complexion. Her skin wasn't extremely tan or extremely pale. It was just right. Perhaps slightly paler than the average, but it was very good skin complexion. She was looking at him, smiling, showing off two lovely dimples. She reminded him of a mini-Marianne. She looked so cute. Huh. Wonder how tall she is. He couldn't really tell with her sitting down on the bed, her legs covered by covers and covers of blankets and blankets. How she wasn't sweating, he was amazed. "Hello."

"Hi." She smiled, "How are you?"

"Fine." He replied, "Let me introduce my mate and I. She is my lovely and beloved Marianne. And I am Alexei."

"Marianne." She greeted, "Alexei. Good to meet you."

"Same to you…Miss….?" He asked.

"Aria. No need for the Miss. I don't like whole formalities unless it's needed. If you are comfortable with me, then you can call me Ari. I like that better. But either name works."

"Ari then." Alexei smiled. _I'm going to like this girl. A lot._

**ARI TIME/POV**

Ari watched as two people introduced themselves, they looked pretty beautiful. Ha. Pretty and beautiful. How could two words together sound so funny? The male, Alexei, was blonde with red eyes. He was kind of tall. Not too lanky. Not too thin. He looked about 20 maybe 23. He was just….there. Beautiful…yet average. In no way, was he as cool or handsome as Aro. Aro was amazing. Handsome, kind, hot, sexy, and just everything she wanted. Yeah, she knew. Perhaps, falling in love to fast was bad, but….she couldn't help it. As they say, when you fall, you fall fast. You can't stop love. And the girl, Marianne, Alexei's mate. She was beautiful. Kind of weird though, she was dressed in a more gothic-way. She was wearing a frilly dress with high white stockings. The classical tap shoes. She even had the frilly necklace. And a little top hat. A mini-one. She had long brown hair tied into two waist-long ponytails. She wasn't really smiling at her, but surely, once a smile appeared, she would be even more beautiful. Of course, as a vampire, the girl had red eyes. She looked kind of small. Maybe 14? 15? And her mate was a 20 to 23 year old man? She narrowed her eyes, though she was a fan of the older man with younger girl relationship, a 20, 23 year old man with a 14,15 year old girl? Yuck. "You're….mates?"

"Yes." Alexei replied, "Oh for godssake, do you think we're in a pedophilic relationship? Oh god. My god. Not again. Marianne. Why is it always us?"

"It's not my fault I have stunted growth. It's not my fault we look like we have such a big age difference."

"Oh…so are you older than you look?"

"Well, Alexei's 24. I'm 17. It's only a 7 year age difference. I didn't have the best childhood growing up, so my growth was stunted."

"Oh." She replied. "Sorry. I really thought that…you know… he turned you when you were young and that was dangerous because I heard that immortal children are to be destroyed or killed."

"I'm 17. Old enough to change. It's just my physical body age looks like I'm only 14. Which isn't very fun. It's gotten Alexei arrested and questioned 6 times in the past decade because the cops say it's unacceptable for a grown adult to kiss a child or even hold hands with a child. Once, we were caught snuggling on a beach. Then food was thrown at Alexei because he was a big pedophile. And then I produce our fake ID cards, and Alexei is changed from a pedophile to a Lolita. Sure I like to wear gothic clothes, but still."

"Ummmm, sorry?" Ari offered. In a way, she was kind of like Cassie. Just without as many swear words.

"Beh. It's fine." Marianne replied, "Now, tell me, who are you to Aro?"

"Ummm, I'm dating him." She replied, blushing as the two vampires, Alexei and Marianne, stared at her. "W-What?"

"You're dating Master Aro?" Alexei repeated.

"Yes…." She replied. "I mean….yeah. Dating is when two people go on dates and they have fun. Sometimes it's just for fun dating, sometimes it's serious dating with the intention of marriage."

"And….your intentions are….?"

She blushed, "Well, I'm not sure what Aro is thinking of our relationship, but I am in it for a serious relationship."

"What does….and Master Aro has moved on from Lady Sulpicia? While I know that the Queens are….no longer in existence, the rest of the world doesn't know they're dead. There are rumors floating around that the three kings, Aro, Marcus, and Caius are cheating on their wives with humans."

"Oh. Well….I'm sure Aro has a reason for not telling the world that they're dead."

Alexei looked surprised, "And you don't question it? You don't question why he would keep you in the secret? Aren't you afraid of remaining a secret the rest of your life?"

She shrugged hesitantly, "Well, I'd hope to be known one day if our relationship does become super serious to the fact where we are getting married and everything, but there is still time. I'm in no hurry. Just as long as Aro….actually cares for me. I'm fine. I don't mind being a secret. I know getting over Sulpicia won't be easy, but just as long as he cares for me. Even just a bit, it's a start. And I'd be happy, very, very happy."

"Would you want to see the relationship to progress at some point?"

"Hnn. Hopefully, yes. I hope Aro could accept me by then. Or sometime soon. I don't know. I don't care if I have to waste my entire life being dedicated to him, only as long as he acknowledges my feelings. And, I mean, if he's willing to date me, he must have some sort of emotions for me, right?"

"I guess." Alexei replied. "If that is what you believe."

"That is what I believe." She replied firmly, "Now, onto other topics, want to hear about how I fell off a cliff?"

Alexei cracked a smile, sitting down on a chair, he pulled Marianne towards him, having her lay next to him, her head in his lap. "Sure."

**A/N: I wrote this…IDK when I wrote it, but in a very short amount of time. I thought I'd have free time over the summer, but I've got driving lessons and stuff, volunteering, perhaps another SAT in October (prices are now $51), and to top it off, I've joined a fitness center/gym. And then there's a whole bunch of other things that I really should not rant about here. So I've basically minimized my time to work. **

**Leave a review! :) And once again I apologize if my OCs are too mary-sue or if the original twilight characters are too OOC. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: **Savysnape7, xLunaAngelWarriorx and guest

**Thank You for the new favorites: **Queensly92

**Thank you for the new stories alerts: **Queensly92

**Chapter 24**

**ARIA TIME/ POV**

"And so….that is how I started dating Aro and how I fell off the cliff." She finished, leaving out Yale. God knew what would happen if they knew such a person named Yale existed in the woods.

"And you didn't meet anyone suspicious?" Alexei asked.

"Anyone….suspicious….?" she repeated. Uh-oh. Did they knew she knew someone in the woods?

"Yes. Anyone suspicious." Alexei replied.

"Ummmm….no, I don't think I've met anyone suspicious." She replied, frowning. Yale didn't' really count as someone suspicious right? Ari didn't think of Yale as suspicious, so….it wasn't like she was lying.

"Anyone at all?"

"No. I don't think so." She replied a bit more firmly. "I don't or rarely meet anyone in the woods."

"I've heard that you go into the woods alone."

She shrugged. "Sometimes, there's the occasional hiker I see if I go close to town enough. Oh! And the time when I fell off the cliff, Felix saved me. And that was kind of in the woods."

"I see." Alexei replied. He tapped Marianne lightly on the shoulder, signaling he wanted to get up. She sat up, glanced at him, before standing up. "Well, we best get going then. It was nice to meet you." Marianne nodded in agreement.

She nodded. "Yup! It was nice to meet you too! Alexei and Marianne!" she smiled, "I hope I see you two next time again!"

**ARO TIME/POV (He's interrupting them)**

"You will, my dear," a voice drifted in from the doorway. Aro had stood there for a while, listening to her tell Alexei and Marianne her tale, her story from her point of view. He had to admit, it was kind of interesting. Though, yet again, the same question had popped into his head. Why had she called Felix and not him? Was he so unreliable to her? That was impossible. Had it been the case, he doubted she would have wanted to date him so much. Now, there just a little thing bugging him. Just a little thing. It was tiny. Wasn't too big of an issue. Just the fact that Alexei had asked her, Aria, about whether or not she had met anyone was a blow to him. He had said no. Had Alexei not trust him? Hmm. He would have to speak with Alexei on that. Never doubt him. Never.

"Hi Aro!" she said happily. "How are you?"

"I think, my dear," he said, coming over, "That is the question for you."

"A question for me?"

"I'm not the person that fell of the cliff, Aria."

"Meh. I'm on painkillers. I can barely feel a thing." She shrugged. "So what have you been doing?" she perked up, "Oh hey! Does that mean we can go on our walk now?"

He shook his head, chuckling, "Not yet. I have a few more duties to attend to. Then I will come and accompany you on our walk."

She blushed, "Okay. I'll get ready. Can you call Gianna or Heidi for me? I kind of need help changing."

"I'm here!" Heidi said smoothly, coming in. "Where are we going today?"

"_We_ are going for walk in the gardens." Aro replied.

"Oh. Ari. You're going with Master."

"Who else would she go with, Heidi?" Aro asked Heidi. Well he wasn't really asking. Teasing her more like.

"Sorry Master!" she squeaked, "I mean usually you have duties to attend to and….and Ari just goes around…"

"Are you saying that I leave _my_ girlfriend alone?" he asked calmly. Hmm. Girlfriend. He liked the sound of that. He even like the word _my _even more.

"She's your girlfriend?" Alexei asked, surprised.

Damn. Now he would have to explain to Alexei and Marianne the whole Sulpicia-Aria thing. It pained him, _pained him_ to talk about his dead wife. "A moment outside, Alexei, Marianne. Marcus, if you could do me a favor and go call Caius. There is something I would like to discuss with the three of us present.." He stated, walking to the door. "Aria, dearest, I will be back in a few short moments."

She nodded, "Okay." She smiled, "I'll ask Heidi to help me get dressed in the meantime."

"It'll be my pleasure, Ari." She smiled, she turned to Aro, bowing, "Not a worry Master! I'll have Ari dressed on time!"

"Good." Aro nodded, leaving the room. He could hear the quiet footsteps of Alexei and Marianne following behind him. They were very fast. Fast but respectful. Interestingly enough they stayed a few feet behind him. A respectable distance. He opened the sturdy wooden door to his study, walking in without a further comment. He sat down at his chair, swirling slightly as he criss-crossed his fingers. He crossed his legs, looking at Alexei and Marianne whom of which have stared warily at Aro. Hmph. He bet they thought they were in trouble. Well. They were somewhat right. Just somewhat.

A knock came before Nicholas and Adam came in. "Hello Master." They greeted politely, bowing. "Do you need anything from us?"

"No. Stand guard outside." Aro replied.

"Yessir Master." They replied, exiting the room. They positioned themselves on either side of the door, staring silently forward. They bowed slightly, seeing Caius and Marcus approach. "Masters." They greeted stiffly.

Caius brushed past them without a further comment, only Marcus paused slightly, nodding, "Good day to you two." He proceeded inside, without a further comment

Aro looked back at Alexei and Marianne, whom were holding hands and standing stiffly near the door. "Sit." He motioned. "Don't be so tense! Sit and relax."

"Yes, Master." Alexei replied quickly, leading Marianne and himself to the opposite chairs facing Aro. Marcus and Caius had silently and quickly dragged two chairs over to the desk, sitting next to Aro, silently.

"Now, let me tell you something." Aro paused, "But before I tell you anything at all, understand this. Anything, _anything_ that is said in this room is not to be repeated to anyone at all. Not to your mate, whom of which is sitting here, not to your coven members, not to Aria, _not to anyone_. Is that understood?"

Alexei and Marianne glanced warily to each other, they seem to be talking silently again. With the _eyes_ thing. They looked at him, nodding warily. "We'll keep everything that is said a secret Master."

"Very well. Understand that I do not take lightly to those that betray me." Aro warned once again. "Now, on to another topic, as you may know I have told you to find information on the attempted murders of the Volturi Queens, Sulpicia, Athenadora, and Didyme."

"Yes." Alexei replied flatly. "The murderers succeeded didn't they?"

"Oh? Why do you think so?"

"If the wives were alive, identifying the murderers would have been more successful. By at least 30%" Marianne replied flatly.

"Very smart. I'm glad you two have decided to join us." He paused slightly, pained, "But yes, my dear, dear Picia is dead. As my two other sisters, Didyme and Athenadora."

"But you're dating a human. In fact, all three of you Masters have a human charge, does that mean you're all dating them?"

Aro paused slightly, "Yes. Yes I am. It is a matter of convenience. All three of us are."

"Master, _you_ _date people out of __**convenience**_?" Alexei asked incredulously.

"Aria is a very intelligent girl. She has good friends." Aro paused, "Tell me Marianne, since you have arrived here, haven't you felt your talent has been a bit…._off_?"

"Off?" Marianne paused, frowning, "Slightly, Master. It takes me a bit longer to make the calculations or get the numbers."

"You have not been exposed enough then." Aro replied. "In one of the three girls, one of them is of a shield of sorts. It's out of control right now, as they are human, but once changed, it will be better."

"Then why not change them now, Master?"

"Because if we change them now, since they don't feel loyalty to us, they will try to escape. Humans are much easier to contain then vampires. While we are experienced in dealing with newborn vampires, the fact is, there are three. They will try to help one if not all of them escape." He replied.

"I see." Alexei replied, "So then you're dating the human girl, Aria because…."

"Because she is the center of everything. In this castle, even if a Volturi guard member has yet to meet Aria, they know her. They know how she has the connections to some of the best guard members and to the Kings as well. I will not hesitate to say that some of our most loyal guard members will go on an extra limb to assist Aria in any foolish ideas and activities."

"So…she is the connection between you and the rest of the coven?" Alexei asked, confused.

"No." Aro replied sharply. Damn. He didn't want Alexei and Marianne to think that his coven and him didn't have a close relationship. They did. They admired him. They admired the Kings. They were a family. Most of the senior, main guard members were. The lower ranking guard members….not so much. "She provides the more…emotional aspect of the coven. She knows how to connect to them on a more emotional appeal. Something that the guards, I suppose, need every once in a while."

"So….you have no emotional attachments to her?" Marianne asked suddenly.

"No." he replied. "I don't….have any attraction to Aria in that aspect." _That's a lie._ His brain told him. _You like her. _ No. No. No. That was wrong. He just felt bad for her injuries.

"A question Master?" Alexei asked politely.

Aro nodded, "What is it?"

"And the two other Masters?" Alexei asked politely. "How do they feel about their…charges. I know I've heard from you talk, but I want to hear them talk."

"We are dating them….in a sense, however, as far as I know, we are not truly attracted to any of the human girls." Aro replied. That was right, right? Caius had acted a bit…indifferent to Cassidy. It looked like to Aro as if Caius had thought he had just earned himself another fan, and for Marcus, perhaps, a friendship or acquaintance. If they had had any romantic notions, surely one of them would have said something. "But anyhow, Marcus. Caius. How do you feel?"

"I….cannot forget my love, Didyme. She will always, always be in my heart. Mara….Mara is a dear friend of mine. She likes me. I do not know how to respond to her. She likes me. However….she is my friend."

"Must I speak of my feelings?" Caius glared. "Everyone knows that I love my wife. Nothing, no one will ever replace her. Cassidy is a pet. True, people have witnessed that I have cared more for her than the average person or vampire that you have seen around me, but she is special. She has a special gift, a talent. If it will help the Volturi, if it will make us even stronger, I will not hesitate to sacrifice my morals to achieve my goal."

"I see." Alexei replied. "Well, I understand. Okay. We understand. We don't reveal anything to anyone else. Anything that has been said here at all."

"Good." Aro nodded. "You are dismissed. Go feed. Nicholas, Adam. You two are dismissed to. I would like a few moments of peace to myself and my brothers." _Right. Keep lying to yourself. You'll regret it one day. _Aro growled, "Oh shut it." He mumbled to himself. What the hell was wrong with him? Suddenly, it had seem like he had grown an extra conscious that always, _always_ challenged any decisions he made in regards to Aria. Especially when it came to isolating and limiting their interactions with one another.

**NICHOLAS POV/TIME**

Nicholas couldn't believe his ears. They didn't like the girls. They were dating them for benefits. Is this the true face of the Volturi? He thought to himself. Was this the true cruelties of the Volturi he had heard of before he joined? That they knew no such thing of love for outsiders and only knew how to use others? Had he really joined such an organization? How cruel. He felt his heart ache for the girls. No matter how immature or inappropriately they acted, it all boiled down to one fact: they were still innocent. He had seen the smiles on Aria's face. She honestly believed that he, Aro, was a good man. A good vampire that was dating her out of love. Out of attraction. What would she do when she found out otherwise? The horror. He could imagine her now, her breaking down. Her emotionless eyes. No. He wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't' let that happen. He glanced over to Adam, he could see he was upset too. "Ahhh, excuse me, Adam. I must leave. I have a few things here and there I must do."

Adam glanced over to him, hesitant, "Very well. Go. I'll report back to Felix that you went off to feed. But you owe me a favor for this. Lying to Felix isn't easy. He's the most strictest, scariest teacher we have."

Nicholas cracked a smile, "That's why he's the senior Main guard member in charge of training newbies and of the other guard members in general. He manages the schedules most of the time anyways." He paused, "And thanks. I owe you a favor." He sped off, nodding to passing guards. He had to act normal. Just until he got out of the castle, just until he could release his anger. He stepped into the woods. He had heard Marianne and Alexei say that there were spies in the woods, but he was just too furious. Who cares if the guard members saw him walk into the woods? He needed to relieve some of the anger. He heard a crack behind him, signaling another vampire.

"Ehhh. Poop face, you're here." A child-like voice came from behind him.

"Yale." Nicholas said calmly, staring ahead, "The Volturi have been alerted that it is possible that spies are lurking in the woods nearby the castle."

"They caught on?"

"There are reports and suggestions that point to people hiding within the woods. Spying on the Volturi. They have not definitely caught any sightings of you yet, however, if you lurk in the woods any longer, you _will_ be caught. It is not a possibility anymore, it is certain. They will look for you. You and Brecken."

"Are we not murdering the Volturi kings?" Yale asked.

Nicholas sighed, closing his eyes, "Before, I was in complete agreement that they should be killed….however, now, now I am uncertain. Yale, you have met Aria. Tell me, you do not want to protect her, to care for her."

Yale hesitated slightly, "That is true. I feel like she is family and that I should protect her, but….our coven…our family…."

"Our family is dead Yale. We are alive. It pains me. I know the girls love the Volturi kings, but…"

"But what? The kings don't love the girls?"

Nicholas opened his eyes in surprise, "You knew." He stated. It wasn't a question. It was a fact. Well, it was to be expected. Even from an outside point of view, Yale was a genius after all.

"Nicholas, you Poop head, I am outside, and in the woods how many hours of the day? How many days of the week? I see her wander into the woods, looking for locations for her to take Aro too and every time, he doesn't come. He doesn't care. If he couldn't even personally come or send someone he is evil. He does not deserve her."

"Then do you agree that we should take her away?"

"Nicholas, I am not dumb. If we take one, we must take all three girls. They stick together. To take three human girls with us and escape the Volturi is not easy. While they have relations with the girls and care for the girls, their loyalties are still with the Volturi after all." He paused, "But if that is what you wish, I will obey it. Brecken will obey it."

Nicholas raised an eyebrow, "Ehhh? So you'll obey my orders? It's a first. Usually, you disobey and you argue with me countless times before you obey me and even then compromises need to be made." He said, intrigued. So perhaps, Yale really did want to take Aria away from the hell hole.

"Shut up." Yale snapped, "Now I'm curious as to why you suddenly want to take the girls away. Before you were so hesitant. You wanted to wait it out, to wait for a good time. A supposed good time."

"Because. Because today I learned that those Kings don't care about the girls. Just the benefits those girls would bring. They provide the emotional aspect of any relationships that the Kings lack with the lower members. They are able to delve and find the other side of any person regardless of race—be it vampire or human, and I have no doubt, if we meet other supernatural creatures, them as well—, they bring out a different side to every person. A kinder, caring side. A side that some of us have lost because we have been consumed by eternity, by rage, by _revenge_. I will not allow them to be used and abused. I will protect them. They can find a new love somewhere else. Any man besides the Kings will work. Any man they want. Anything they want."

"You want to protect them." Yale stated. He sat down on a nearby boulder. "It will not be easy. You must know that. You must sever those times that the girls had with the Kings for them to move on. That love, that romance, you must break it."

"I know." Nicholas replied. "I must find a way to do so. A way for the Kings to truly show their colors in front of the girls."

"I know~!" a voice from high above sang.

Immediately, Yale and Nicholas tense, crouching, they hissed. "Who?" Yale asked.

"You're an immortal child, right?" the voice came again, "Wow. I didn't know they still existed. For you to live so close to the Volturi and still be alive is amazing. Tell me your secrets."

"Who?" Nicholas repeated. "Show yourself."

The figure jumped down from the tree tops. Adam. ADAM?! "How mean. You forgot me already."

"ADAM?!" Nicholas yelled. "Why are you here?!" Wait. That wasn't the question he had to ask. He had to kill Adam. Damn. He couldn't risk his coven or his identity being blown. He ran over to Adam, crushing him against a tree trunk. He held him by the throat, as Adam stared at him, fear and curiosity creeping through his eyes.

"Chill man. I'm not going to kill you or report you. Mara's a good friend of mine. To hear that she isn't actually getting the love she deserves hurts me too."

"Then you are here to….?"

"If you let me out of your grasp, I'll tell you." He offered when Nicholas tightened his grasp. He held up his hands. "Kidding. Kidding. Okay. Listen. I can help you save them."

"You'll become a traitor."

"Not really." He replied, "More like, I'll be leaving the Volturi. Doesn't really matter. I like Mara better anyways. See, I'm actually a very, very bloodthirsty fool that requires extra blood or I go insane, and so using one of Mara's contacts, I can get some extra, donated blood. I do owe her a few favors here and there."

"So you're doing this because of food."

"She's kind. While I am of Volturi coven, because I am indebited, and because I care for Mara, I will assist you guys in freeing her."

"What will you do after?"

He shrugged, "Follow her. As long as I follow her, I can get free blood right? Sure it isn't the same as getting it from the direct source, but I prefer to drink blood bags over humans if possible."

"I have never met a vampire that prefers otherwise."

He shrugged again, "I enjoy the thrill of hunting, however, I would rather much prefer to do otherwise. You see, in Italy, in Volterra, lives some of my closest family members and their beloved. I have accidentally killed one of my sister's great grandson before. I regret it. I prefer to just drink from a donated blood source."

"Your answer is too long winded." Nicholas muttered.

"Hey. I gave you my answer, can you let me go now?"

"Very well, but be aware, I don't completely trust you yet." Nicholas released his hold on Adam, as the man dropped gracefully to the ground, brushing invisible specks of dust.

"Now, as for my plan, I know you guys are the spies. Don't pretend it." He said, "You have information on the Romanians, am I correct? Reveal it to them. Let them choose between revenge for their wives or picking the girls. They will pick the Romanians."

"Why should we reveal the location of the Romanians, they are our allies."

"Ahhh, but you don't plan on actually staying with them right? You plan on breaking the alliance soon anyways."

"You are smart. How did you…?"

"Let me tell you something. Though it is only recent that I joined the Volturi, the fact is, I have walked the earth for a long time."

"How does this…?"

"Your coven wasn't killed by just the Volturi alone."

"What do you mean…?"

"It is true that the Volturi did kill your coven, however, the person that set it up was the Romanians."

"What?!" Yale hissed. "You speak of lies."

Adam shook his head, "No. One of my friends, now dead, had been apart of the Romanians' scheme. They killed your coven. They set it up. Your family originally lived in peace in the high mountains where rarely did humans venture. That I know. The Romanians, knew your family was talented, but you had refused to join their side. Fearing that you would report this, they sent someone to report that your coven had immortal children. Thus the Volturi came and destroyed you, under the pretense of a "crusade" or a visit of sorts."

"So….the Romanians tricked us." Yale ended. "How could I not have noticed it? No wonder they were so receptive of us afterwards. They betrayed us. They killed our family. Our beloved Mama and Papa." He grabbed onto Nicholas's shirt, shaking him, "OUR FUCKING BELOVED MAMA AND PAPA." He couldn't' help himself. He heaved a sob, clutching onto Nicholas, shaking.

"How do you know this?" Nicholas asked quietly, "How can we trust you?"

Adam shrugged, "Trust me or not is up to you, but I'll let you know something: I will not lie. I told you, didn't I? My friend had worked for the Romanian coven for a time. She had told me before dying. Her mate had died, you see. And mates don't generally last long after their true mates have died."

"Just….who are you?" Nicholas asked.

Adam smiled, "Just a normal ol' supernatural creature." He chuckled. "So let the Kings pick between the two. Ah! But let the girls know first what you're planning. They're kind, they'll understand."

"Very well." Nicholas replied, "But don't you dare betray us. We will kill you even with our last breathe."

"I wouldn't even dare to dream of crossing Mara." He replied. "Now let us get back, Nicholas. Staying out too long won't look good for us."

"Don't command me." He said. "Yale take care of the preparations. Inform Brecken as well."

"Understood." He replied. "So we will do this tomorrow evening?"

"Yes."

"Got it. Okay."

"Let's go." Nicholas said, leaving.

"Uh. Huh. Wait. Gah! Wait up!" Adam yelled, running after Nicholas. "Don't leave me behindddd!"

**ARIA POV/ TIME**

Ari smiled as Heidi helped her slip on one shoe. Never did she really think that she would wear only one shoe, but circumstances had her doing so. Her other leg as in a cast after all, what else could she do? She could have gone bare footed, but nope. Not really. She didn't like that. So she had opted for a flip flop. Yes. She considered that a shoe. More like it was a slipper, but whatever. Who hasn't in their life call a slipper a shoe? "Thanks Heidi." She smiled.

"No problem. You okay with how you're dressed?"

"Yeah!" she smiled, looking down at her outfit. Comfortable jean shorts and a nice one-shoulder shirt. What did they call those anyways? Meh. All she knew was that it was a shirt where one of the shoulder sleeves were loose slightly or whatever, so it hung off one of her shoulders. It was stripped in white and a nice, complimenting shade of grey.

"So what do you and Master Aro plan to do today?"

"Hmmm…we're going to enjoy the gardens!" she smiled, "Aro told me today if I behaved and waited for him, he'll take me outside!"

"Oh? Master's taking you?"

"Yeah. I was going to ask Felix because Aro's so busy with his paperwork and duties since he's the king and all, but he said he wanted me to wait for him."

"Ehhh? Master is busy?" she snorted. Master Aro was rarely busy. Duties to the Volturi rarely took up more than 6 hours a day. Usually, the Masters would just sit on the throne, in-case any guest came. Of course, if they weren't there, usually guards alerted them ahead of time, giving them sufficient time to get to the throne.

"Yeah! Aro tells me he's got all these duties like listening to people, dealing with laws, and stuff with other people, and to top it off, there's paperwork too! And missions that he has to assign to others!" she replied. "But I'm so happy! Besides the movie night, this is going to be one of our first dates!"

"Wait…so you haven't officially gone out on a date with Master yet?"

She shook her head, "Of course not! You know how busy Aro is! Running a world, a kingdom is super hard! Even if there are three Kings." She replied, "Besides, now is a good start! Better late than never, right?" she smiled, swinging her un-fractured leg. "I can't wait! You know flowers are in full bloom right now since it's summer? Oh! And the birds that chirp! Oh! Heidi, could I trouble you to bring me a bottle of water? I mean, it's summer, and it might be hot! I'm human, I can get dehydrated and everything."

"Sure." She nodded, "Recently, we installed a mini-fridge in here for you to use…." She gestured over to the side, where indeed, there was a mini-fridge.

"WHOA! I didn't even see that!" she exclaimed, "Is it stocked full with food and drinks?"

"Drinks, yes." Heidi replied, "Food, if you're talking about vegetables, sauces, and everything a real fridge would have, then no. If you're talking about snacks, cookies, ice-cream and stuff, it's all in there."

"Really?!"

"Yeah." Heidi walked over to the mini fridge, opening it. She gestured in, "See? Foooood. Drinksssss." She smiled.

"Yes. Thank you for mimicking me." She replied, "Thanks. Can you get me a bottle of water then?"

"Yeah." Heidi grabbed a bottle, before running back over to Ari. She handed Ari the bottle, "Here."

Ari took the bottle gently, placing it against her cheek. It felt so nice and cold.

"Hnnnn." She moaned, "That felt good. Nice and cold. Just the way I like it."

"What's the way you like it?"

"Aro!" she greeted. "Hi!"

"What's what you like?"

She thrust the bottle of cold water in her face, smiling, "This!" she replied happily. "It's water!"

He frowned, "It's just water. That is everywhere."

"Yeah, but you can't help but groan and moan on a hot day with cold water." She replied. "Have you ever tried it?"

He paused, "Perhaps, in my short human life, but not after I became a vampire. I'm naturally cold."

"Oh. Right. I forgot about that." She replied. She reached out to him, grabbing his hand. She placed it on her cheek, closing her eyes, "Ahhhhh. This feels even nicer than the cold water."

He chuckled, "You are one weird human, dearest." He told her. "Let's go on our walk now. I'll take you to Sulpicia's gardens."

"Uh huh! Sure!" she smiled. She attempted to get up, shaking slightly from the cast on her leg. She sat back on the bed, frowning. "Can you get me my crutches please, Aro? Or a wheel chair? Did you get me a wheelchair? Well, that might be going overboard, but then again the crutches are pretty annoying…."

He gave her a smile, picking her up. "I'll carry you. You grab the crutches just in case. Do you need your camera?"

"Hmm, I didn't think of that, are you okay with me taking pictures of you?"

"It is fine with me, my dear." He replied. "Where's your camera at?"

She nodded over to the drawer by the bed. "There."

He looked down to the table beside the bed. It was a bit low, and his hands were holding Aria. He bent down, doing a wall sit. It was quite easy, being a vampire after all. He could sit like that for hours. If he didn't get bored too easily. "Could you get that my dear? My hands are a bit tied."

She reached down with a free hand, opening the drawer. She grabbed the camera from it's place, slipping it on her neck. "Okay. Now the crutches." She turned her eyes towards the crutches. "Aro over there."

He walked over with her in his arms, "Here you go, my dear."

She grabbed the crutches. It was kind of hard to hold the crutches while being carried. "Okay. I'm ready to go."

He looked at her. "Are you sure? Do you want me to have Heidi help you?"

She shook her head, "No no." she replied, "I'm fine." Besides, every second spent with Aro was important. He was super busy after all. Even if it was just a short walk down the hallway, it was still a few precious moments alone with her Aro. _Her_ Aro. That sound so….she blushed. It sounded like she belong to him, and he belonged to her.

"All right. Let's go then, my dear!" he smiled, "I'm sure you'll enjoy the gardens. The flowers are blooming beautifully."

She nodded, "Okay." Was she going to enjoy the gardens? Sure. Was she going to enjoy taking pictures of Aro even more? Yes. Was she going to spending time with Aro even more? YES YES YES.

**Okay, so I'm a little disappointed with you guys. 3 reviews. Originally, before today (this evening), I had like 2 reviews, and my heart was broken. Makes me think I should spend less time on this and more time on other fanfictions (that I have put off because of this fan fic). Not threatening you guys if that's what you think, but it feels like perhaps, I shouldn't spend as much time. Maybe update…every two weeks then? **

**Anyways, please leave me a review and let me know what y'all think. I apologize again if my characters are too mary sue or if the original Twilight cast/crew are too OOC. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: Savysnape7, Victoria cullen30, guest, x-Scarlett Feather-x, LadyAroVolturi, littleliargirl70, Aryauinre, MotherGothelFan1, Rainlily216**

**Thank You for the new favorites: LadyAroVolturi and Rainlily216**

**Thank you for the new stories alerts: LadyAroVolturi**

**Chapter 25**

**ARIA POV/TIME**

"Thanks Aro." She muttered as he set her down on a bench under the shady tree. She placed the crutches next to her, leaning it on the back of the bench. Aro sat down beside her, he did a couple of stretches, smiling.

"It was of no worry my dear, you are fairly light after all."

She blushed. No way. She still had some of the belly fat (or as others tried to calm her by telling her, "baby fat", meaning she was still young). There was no way she light. Curse Aro and the thousands, if not millions, of other vampires that had super strength. "Yeah right. I'm as heavy as cow." She muttered.

He frowned, "You shouldn't talk about yourself like that." He told her. "You are lovely the way you are. You are not fat."

"Well I'm not skinny either." She replied, averting her eyes. Geez, how much more "girly" she could get with the whole weight thing?

"I hate women who starve themselves in the name of beauty." He replied simply, picking up her hand. He kissed the back of it, staring into her eyes. She was blushing so much. Was it possible for someone to blush that much? Ahh, she was so easy to trick. Just a few kisses here and there, a little bit of time with her, and she was completely his.

"Oh." She replied flatly. "Okay." It was kind of awkward now, with the silence between them. "So….Aro…"

"Yes, my dear?" he responded.

"What's your favorite colors?"

He gave her a sideways glance, "Couldn't think of anything else, my dear?" he chuckled, "Red, black and gold."

She frowned, "Isn't that the Volturi colors?"

"Why yes of course, it is my dear!"

"Aro, when I asked your favorite colors, I meant YOUR favorite colors, not the Volturi's."

"Well it is." He replied. "We have three colors, correct? I picked a color. Marcus picked a color. Caius picked a color."

She rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, Caius picked red."

He smiled, "Of course, it is my dear brother, Caius after all."

"What color did you pick?"

"Black."

"Oh. Why?"

"Well, Black fits with almost _anything_. You can wear it with anything and the color itself seems...elegant. Royal almost. Black instills fear. Black is the color of darkness. That is what we are. Vampires. Immortals of the Night."

She stared at him, "That sounds kind of depressing…" she muttered, "So why did Marcus choose gold?"

"Gold…is one of the brightest colors there are when he sees bonds. Gold is the most, _most_ important bond to a vampire."

"It's the most important bond to a vampire…?" she repeated, "Why?"

"It is the color of the bond of mates." He replied.

"Oh." She blushed, shyly, she asked, "Does that mean that we have that bond too….?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, my dear, with Cassidy around, it's a bit hard to use our gifts. Poor reception you see."

She laughed, "Oh. I see." She looked down at her camera, "Hey want to take pictures now?"

"Pictures?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. Pictures." She turned on her camera, setting it to the mode she wanted. She lifted it up to her left eye, peering through the small window-thing. She could see Aro in fine detail. He was beautiful. "Cheessssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she snapped a picture. She lowered the camera, taking a look at the picture. She laughed. Hard. Aro hadn't been ready. His eyes were knitted with confusion, his mouth open, probably ready to ask a question. She showed him the picture, her body grame shaking wth laughter.

He looked a bit miffed. "I wasn't ready."

"It's fine! We can take a bunch more pictures." She raised the camera, "Smile!" this time, Aro really was prepared. In a flash, she looked at the picture, blushing. Damn, he looked so handsome. She stood up unstable with the cast. He stood up in a flash when she reached down, grabbing an arm rest of the bench.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I'm fine!" she stood up again, a bit more stable this time. She pushed him down. "Sit on the bench. I want to get a picture of you on the bench."

"Okay." He sat down, "How do you want me to sit….? Just like this?" he crossed his legs, arms spread out on the bench. Ahh, it looked so inviting. His chest. His arms.

She nodded. "That works! Now sit still!" she snapped a couple of pictures, smiling, "A little bit more Aro!"

"It's fine my dear!" he said, continuing to smile.

"Okay! Now can you still keep the same pose, but instead of staring at me or looking in my direction, can you look to your…left?"

He nodded, turning his head to the left. "This good?"

"Yeah." She took a few pictures of him front the front before she hobbled to the side, "Don't move! A few more pictures here too!" she took a few more pictures from the distance, getting a good view of both Aro and the scenery. Then she zoomed up on his face, not too much. Just a tad bit. She focused the camera and took a few more pictures. "Okay! We're almost there!"

He nodded, "Take your time." How long was this going to last? He was getting bored. It was amusing to watch her hobble around taking pictures, but still. To sit here…

"Hey, Aro?"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"This time, can you lay down on the bench? Well, not completely lay down. Just a bit. Lean your body to one side, your back resting on one of the arm rests. She waited as he got into position. "Oh! And your legs. Can you bend your right leg and leave your left leg laying straight down? And your arm, bend them slightly behind your back, like your resting your head on your arms."

He did as she told him to. "This?"

"Yeah." She snapped a few more pictures, smiling. "Ahhh, this is fun!" she hobbled a bit again, to the front where Aro automatically turned his face towards her. Ahh, he was become a model for sure.

He raised an eyebrow, "You find this fun? Amusing?"

"Yeah…." She replied. "Okay. I think I've got enough pictures of you….for now."

He shook his head, "Not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Pictures of you and I?"

She turned way, red. "You…want to take pictures with me?"

"Come here." He simply told her. She came, shyly. "What pose?"

He yanked her suddenly (but gently) into his lap, he snapped a picture. He could see her face—eyes wide, mouth open in shock. Ahh payback time. "You look splendid, dear." He chuckled, showing her the picture.

"Aro!" she squeaked. "I wasn't ready!"

"And neither was I, last time." He replied, "Did you delete the picture of me? I don't think you did. Therefore, I have a right to keep this picture."

She thought for a moment, "I guess you're right…" she muttered.

He smile, "Now now dear. We are not done." He instructed. "Why don't you lean into me? We can take a picture. What those humans call a "selfie"…right?"

"How do you know what a selfie is?"

He shrugged, "Sometimes Felix goes onto facebook and he sees all these "selfie" pictures."

"You guys have _Facebooks_?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Well….you guys are vampires. Hello? Facebook is a social-type of thing. What are you guys, like friends with each other? Dude, that must suck. I mean you guys basically live together already and work together, and now you're facebook friends with each other?"

"Well. Yes. But there are also facebook games."

"Peh. Most of the good ones have been shut down. Restaurant City. Tokyo Heroes. Pet Society." She muttered. "I don't know. I rarely facebook people I work with."

"You work?"

She shrugged. "On and off. It's a delicate situation since my "work" most involves family and friends."

"Oh you work in a family environment? A restaurant perhaps?"

She shook her head, "Family business. We run a chain of services."

"Services?"

"Services…we deal with people's problems."

Services? What services dealt with other people's problems? Perhaps, a hostess or something like that. Not a very accepted position in society, or so he had heard. Who knew? Maybe times had changed since then. Some people weren't very comfortable with talking about their family jobs. He could see Aria was one of them. She was being very, very vague. "I see. Anyways, just lean into me!" he smiled.

"Okay." She leaned in slowly, resting her head on his chest. It was cold and hard, but…it felt comfortable. Aro placed his arm around her, looking up, he raised the camera. "Smile."

She looked up, smiling. "Cheese!"

Aro took a couple of pictures, flipping through them, they looked okay. "Okay. Now. Let's put our faces together."

"Our faces…..together…?" she blushed, did he mean a kiss?

"Yes." He replied, "Cheek to cheek."

"Oh." She put her face near his, leaning in. Really, he did feel cold. She shivered a bit. Just a bit. But it didn't go unnoticed by Aro.

"Are you cold? Would you like to move out to the sun?"

She shook her head, "No way. As much as I love the sun, too much sun gives me a headache."

"But you are cold sitting next to me."

"It's fine."

"If you say so, my dear." He replied, "Okay now, smile!" he took a few pictures here too, skimming them briefly to make sure they looked okay. Perhaps, he should really take up photography as a hobby. They looked perfect. He turned to look at Aria. "My dear, look up at the camera." She looked up as he swooped in, kissing her on the cheek. Simultaneously, he snapped several pictures.

Aria placed a hand on her cheek where Aro had kissed it. "Aro!" she squeaked.

"Your turn, my dear." He smirked.

"My turn?"

"To kiss my cheek of course."

"Oh….O-Okay." She blushed. She closed her eyes, leaning in to kiss his cheek. He took a couple of pictures, frowning when he remember he had blinked several times. He lowered the camera, looking at the pictures. They were okay. Some of the pictures had Aro with his eyes open and Aria's closed. Another one was with his eyes open and Aria, being the silly little girl she was, had puckered up her lips to kiss his cheeks, and looked at the camera with only one eye open, as if she was opening it slightly, just to see if it was safe to open her eyes. There were a few pictures with both of them with eyes open (or in Aria's case, one eye open) and cases where they both had eyes closed.

He frowned, "I don't really like these pictures much." He muttered.

She had by then latched onto his arm, and was staring at the pictures, "Nu uh! I like the pictures very much!" she stopped him from pressing the delete button, "Don't delete!"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be unsatisfied with some of these pictures."

"I'm sure. They'll come out perfectly."

"If you're sure."

"Yeah." She sighed, relaxing back. "Ahh, I'm just done. I don't want to take any more pictures." Now she got a proper look at the gardens, it was really in full bloom and _beautiful_. "The garden's so pretty."

He nodded in agreement, "Yes." He said quietly, "I wish my wife was here to see this. All the flowers in full bloom."

"Oh…yeah." She replied a little nonchalantly. For some reason, she didn't really like Aro referring to Sulpicia as his wife. Well, not that she was jealous. After all, she was the one dating Aro after all. "Yeah, she probably would have love to see the flowers she put so much effort into, bloom so well."

"Yes." He replied, Ari could see he had a faraway look in his eye, as he gently stroked her hand. "Sulpicia, my dearest, would have loved to see the roses. They were always her favorite. If she ever got mad at me, all I had to do was present to her a bouquet of roses. She loved red roses the best of all the roses. You do know they represent love, don't you?"

"Oh…umm…yes. Yes I know." She replied a little uncomfortable with where this was headed. Perhaps, he hadn't noticed it, but he had called Sulpicia, _his dearest_.

"Well, it's good you know." Aro replied, with still that faraway gaze. "She always decorated the castle with roses too. Fresh roses everyday for the castle. My Sulpicia, was ever so kind. Even to the humans she drank from. Hunted from. Wherever they were buried or disposed of, once a year, she would gather a bunch of roses and place a rose on each grave."

"Oh. She's really kind." Ari replied, feeling a weird knot wound up inside her, she wanted to _cry_. To scream to Aro. But she couldn't help herself. She wanted to hear him talk, and it seemed that the topic of his Sulpicia was the one he knew best about. Before she could stop herself, her mouth opened, like a robot, "How did she manage to have so many roses for the….umm…dead people. I'm pretty sure you guys don't eat like one person every year. Or drink from them. That's a million roses."

He chuckled, "Oh yes. Sulpicia has a secret garden somewhere in the woods. Even I don't know where it is. She grows roses there. Rows and rows of them. Thousands if not millions. Every year we buy more rose bushes and plants for her. In a case where she does not have enough roses, sometime she snips a few from the gardens, other times, she sends someone to go buy some roses at the florists in our city." He grew wistful, "But this year will be the first year, where we will not order rose bushes and plants."

"I'm….sorry for your lost..." she replied in a monotone voice. She _really_ had to get away from here. She stood up abruptly, "I just remembered that I had a meeting with Mara and Cassie." So she was going to lie to Aro. If anyone asked Mara or Cassie, she was sure they'd lie for her. Cover up for her. It was their "excuse". Anytime they faced a situation they didn't like, they said they had a meeting with one another. It was kind of a habit by now. Besides, it wasn't a complete lie, they did meet up with each other almost daily to share news.

He frowned, "But my dear, we get so little time together." He told her, "Surely, Cassidy and Mara could cancel? You can meet them again another time."

She shook her head, her mouth dry, "I'm really sorry Aro, but it's our monthly meetings. We never miss a second on those days. Regardless of where we are."

"I see." He replied, "Very well then, I will see you again, soon, my dear?" he leaned into to kiss her on the lips, only to have her turn her face away, so he kissed her cheek instead.

"Y-Yeah…soon." She replied, pretending to be busy picking up the camera and crutches. Truthfully, Aro had initiated the kiss slowly, so she could see it coming. She just…turned slightly was all. So she still did get a kiss from him. Perhaps not where it had been originally intended, but a kiss was still a kiss.

"Do you need help getting back to my room, Aria?"

His room. It wasn't theirs. Perhaps, it was a bit too early to call it theirs, but still—they shared a room. Sort of. Aro didn't sleep in the bed, but she did. She shook her head. "No." she lowered her eyes, "The doctor told me to get some exercise anyways. Even if I am bruised and battered. He told me not moving at all would lead to the muscles weakening from not being used."

He nodded, "Very well. I'll leave you to that then." He replied, sitting down. "I will be here, holler if you need me. Someone or I will come to help you."

"You're staying here?"

He nodded, "Yes." He replied, "Sulpicia has always wanted me to enjoy the gardens with her, I'm afraid it's become a habit. Every year we just sit here and admire the view."

"I see." She stood upright with her crutches, "Well, it' time for me to go then."

"I'll see you later, my dear."

"Yeah…" she hobbled off, deep in thought. She took it slowly, step by step, greeting passing Volturi guard members. She knew most of them. There were a few that kind of hated her. For being a human and all. They wanted blood. She had blood, but it wasn't available to them. She got to Aro's room, opening it, and she slipped inside, sitting down on the couch nearby, sighing. Perhaps, getting Aro to fall in love with her was going to be harder than she thought. But at least he was willing to give it a try, right? She sighed again, laying back on the couch as the door the room banged open. Ari sat up, alarmed. Seeing it was only Cassie. Well. Cassie along with a bunch of anger. Not good. "Hi Cassie."

Cassie stomped over to her. "Fuck Caius." She hissed.

"Ummm…do I want to know why…?"

"He was fucking some whore or bitch or whatever on the ground of his room. My room. Our room. Gah! The room I sleep in!"

"Oh….Cassie…" she sighed. "Then what did you do….?"

"Kind of obvious isn't it? I grabbed as much clothes as I could and my stuff, and came wheeling over here."

"Wait, and he didn't stop you?"

She looked at Ari in distaste, "How could he? He was busy fucking that whore into oblivion! And she was a vampire guard too! Probably a low ranking one trying to rise in ranks." She hissed. "And he wasn't even morning her name! He was moaning Athenadora's name! HIS DEAD FUCKING WIFE'S NAME. Did I tell you about the like seven hundred other pictures I found that he painted of her?"

"He painted seven hundred pictures of her? In this sort span of time?"

"No. He painted like 10 new ones. Half of them were her in the nude. As if he could see her before his eyes. As if he could feel and touch her." Cassie punched the wall before sitting down, "I thought that perhaps, with time Caius could get to love me, but I guess I can't match up to his kind and gentle spirited _Athenadora_." She finished sarcastically.

"Oh….Cassie." she sighed, "It's okay…" she was interrupted by a series of hurried footsteps that stopped at her door, a few quick raps on the door were heard before it was opened. A figure slipped in and promptly shut the door behind her. Mara. Mara walked quickly over to Ari, laying down beside her, wrapping her waist around Ari, she put her face into Ari's lap. "Uhhh…. Mara….?"

"Are you okay…?"

Mara shook her head, "It's over." She replied, her voice muffled by Ari's lap.

"What's over?"

"Everything." She replied, looking up, tears threatening to spill out of her blue eyes.

"What's everything?" Cassie hrumphed.

"Don't you see….?" Mara sat up, wiping her eyes, "I'm just tired of it. Of everything. I tried. I tried so much, but no matter how much I tried I could never ever get pass that barrier that separated him from me."

"I'm assuming you're talking about Marcus."

"Who else would I be sad over?"

"You know, Mara, one thing I've always hated about you is that you _always_ keep things to yourself. Try telling us for once." Ari told her, giving her the evil eye.

"I'm sorry…it's just…you know…" Mara replied, flustered.

"Okay, what's the problem. Tell us."

"Well…today, I finally….we were talking and….and we kissed…" Mara began flustered. "And then…we had our eyes closed, but I heard him say…..or whisper Didyme's name instead….and I got kind of upset…and I backed away and told him, and he simply just turned away, walked to the window, placed a hand on his chair, and told me, "I'm sorry…it seems I really can't get over Didyme's death…" and I told him I was willing to wait and work with him, that I was fine with it. He didn't even give me another look, he just told me that it was impossible for him to forget her. Everywhere, he had said, was a memory of her. The curtains from the time they played hide-and-seek in the castles. The books that they read were her favorite books. The intricate embroidery on his chair was hand-sewn by her as well. The clothes he wore, no matter how dull and Volturi-like they looked, were all hand-sewn and picked by her. She always washed his clothes apparently. And whenever they went on dates, she would buy him tons of clothes, and dress him up and squeal over them. _Everything_ he had said. The bed, the sheets, the decorations, everything that he touched, that he used was always picked by her. She was his light. She had been his smile. She had been his life and she was gone. I couldn't help it. I…I just packed up and left. It was just too much. Didn't they say? Everything reminded him of her. Hearing him talk about her like that just made me feel….made me feel….like I had no chance, that I was just throwing eggs against a stone wall." Mara just sighed, "I'm done. I'm sorry. I tried. I know I shouldn't give up, and everything, and that perhaps, you guys are disappointed that I'm giving up, but I'm tired. I didn't tell you, but every time we had a book chat, you know, somehow, we would end up involving Didyme's opinion somehow."

Ari paused slightly, taking a slight breath. "You know, Cassie. Mara. I would be a hypocrite if I told you that you shouldn't give up, because quite honestly, the truth is…I gave up too. Well, not completely, but I feel like it. Today, you know we went to the gardens, and Aro was so kind, but he ended up talking so passionately about Sulpicia."

"Peh. Caius got caught by me fucking someone." She replied. "And to top it off, he was calling out Athenadora's name. Not the chick he was fucking, but his _dearly_ beloved dead wife."

"Oh Cassie…" Mara sighed, "That must have been terrible. I….I know that Marcus well…he rejected me, but at least he didn't….sleep with anyone else…..while calling out…"

Cassie put up a hand, "Enough. It's okay. I'm tired too. I'm crashing at Ari's place for now."

"You know…I was actually going to…to…leave and go crash at maybe Felix's or…Alec's…or Nicholas's or someone. "

"Aro wouldn't allow it." Mara replied.

"He's still in love with his wife…." Ari muttered. "Anyways…I don't know. I think Aro did it subconsciously. Like he didn't know. But he was spending time with me…and kissing my hand and everything right…?"

"Wrong." a voice interrupted them.

"Nicholas…? Adam….?" Ari greeted, confused. "Why are you here?"

"Listen." Nicholas and Adam walked over, sat down, "They don't' love you. The Kings don't love you. They're using you. They know that one of you has a good gift, a gift too good to pass up. The other has really good brains. Really smart. Another person, the last person, is the person who has bonds with everyone. While the Kings control them, they can only do so much with Chelsea's gift to manipulate relationships. You on the other hand, build the relationships. True, earnest relationships."

"So…they're using us?"

"For some reason, I believe you…" Cassie began slowly, "But I don't fucking trust you, therefore, I won't trust you."

Nicholas got up, opened the door to the balcony, whistling. Two figures soon jumped onto the balcony. Yale and….an unknown man. "You're here. Help me explain."

Yale rolled his eyes, "If you want." He walked over to Ari, grinning, "Hello, we meet again."

"Yale! You shouldn't' come here! You'll get caught!" Ari panicked. She tried to push Yale towards the balcony. "Leave!"

"I erased my trail, my scent. They don't know I'm here. I've erased Brecken's trail as well."

"But Yale…why did Nicholas and Adam….why are they letting you in here? They're Volturi. Yale, you're an immortal child. You should be…"

"That's because Nicholas is my coven leader." Yale replied. "Adam, happens to be an ally in this case."

"Ally? Leader?" Ari repeated. "What's going on."

"Here's what's going on. We're, besides Adam, involved in the murdering of the Kings' wives. Not directly. But we were there. We heard them scream. Their last moments. Their last whispers."

"Then…you are the rebel!" Ari stood up, "Yale! The Volturi are really nice!"

"You don't understand. We helped assist them because we were tricked into believing that it was them who killed our family. It was the Romanians. We will get revenge on the Romanians now." Yale paused, "But we've come to rescue you from this hell hole as well."

"Hell hole?"

"Yes. Hell hole." Nicholas interrupted. "Listen, today I stood guard for Marianne, Alexei and the Kings conversation. Adam and I were the guards. Listen. The Kings told those two that they're just using you. They're using you to further unite the Volturi and strengthen the Volturi. They don't love you. They love their wives. They said so themselves."

"Big whup. We were planning on crashing elsewhere. We know the kings still love their wives."

"They don't love you. They never had any emotions for you. If they had to pick between getting revenge for their wives or you three, I bet you they would pick the wives' revenge. Everything has been about their wives. Not you."

"So what do you want us to do?!" Cassie yelled, frustrated. "We're stuck in the castle!"

"We can get you out."

"How?"

"The question is, will you and are you willing to leave?"

"Peh. I have no problems with it." Cassie muttered, sitting down with her arms crossed, "I'm sure he's fine fucking some other chick since he doesn't like me."

"I….I…need to leave." Mara replied, "I know Marcus doesn't like me."

Ari looked down at her hands, she could feel the eyes of everyone looking at her, waiting for her opinion. She loved Aro but she also loved her friends. Could she leave Felix? Jane? Alec? Everyone? They were family to her, but…she was a human, they were vampires. Compared to them, she would merely be a moment in their lives, a small memory of centuries after centuries to come. And there was Aro. It was weird. When she thought about Aro, mixed emotions rose from her. She loved Aro, honestly, she did, but at the same time, she felt so…so betrayed…so….lonely. Aro loved Sulpicia. If what Nicholas said was right, then there was no point in loving a man who loved another. Perhaps, with time, he could love her, but she couldn't wait. Besides, Aro never really showed interest on their dates. He never could come with all the paperwork he always had. Paperwork. Heidi had briefly mentioned something about how Aro had work. It seemed like she had not believed her. Was it true? That perhaps, Aro didn't really want to go on dates with her? Perhaps, Nicholas was right, perhaps, everyone was right to agree to leave, he didn't love her. There were plenty of other fish out in the sea after all. She closed her eyes, and sighed, opening them, "I'm leaving too." She said softly, "Or…I wish to leave. Can I ask you though, Nicholas, has Aro…really never loved me? Why has he never gone on our dates?"

"I don't know. Aro clearly told Marianne and Alexei that he did not love you. As to your dates, before the garden and the movie—if the movie counts, you should know that Aro spends, maybe 6 hours a day on paperwork. We don't sleep. We work fast. Truthfully, he could have done it while you were asleep. He just sits on his throne or in his Study all day."

"I understand. Let's leave then."

Nicholas nodded, "Okay. I'll make the preparations." He turned to Yale and Brecken. "As for you two…" he stopped, eyes wide.

"What?" Ari whispered.

"Felix is coming here!" he replied. "Crap! Yale! Brecken!"

"We can hide our presence, but where to hide?"

"Should we leave?"

"No! He'll catch sight of you!" Nicholas whispered harshly.

"Umm… hide in the closet?" Ari suggested. "Or the bathroom?"

"Good idea. You two. Go." Nicholas ordered, as they disappeared.

A knock came before Felix came rushing in, smiling. "Good day, Ari!"

"Hi Felix…." She smiled, her heart racing.

"Are you okay?" Felix asked, frowning, "Your heart is beating like a thousand miles a minute."

"Just fine." She lied, glancing over to the closet slightly.

He frowned, following her gaze, "Is something in the closet?" he took a few steps towards the closet.

"No!" Ari shouted. "It's just, I was thinking…"

"Of what…?"

"Would you be willing to pose as an underwear model for me?" she asked randomly, seeing his taken aback gaze.

"Your what?"

"My…underwear model…"

"Uhhh…." Felix stammered, "Sure. I guess. Did you have some underwear purchased in the closet already…?"

"Yeah. But not now…" she replied, "I was just thinking, do you think Demetri would be interested? Or Alec? I've gotten Adam and Nicholas to agree."

"Did you?" Felix asked calmly.

"Yeah. We were thinking of Calvin Klein underwear, but Cassie suggested that we use Ellen's underwear line."

"Ellen?"

"Yeah. You know. Ellen DeGeneres."

"Sure, I'll ask the others. Anyways, I came here to ask for your camera. We can get the photos developed."

"Oh. Sure." She handed him the camera.

"Hmmm." He opened the memory card slot, taking out the memory card. He stuck it into a laptop, copying the files over.

"Why are you copying the files?"

"In case you wanted a copy on the camera and so if while being developed, you can still take pictures. Besides, it's always a good idea to have an extra copy."

"Uh okay." She replied, "Thanks." When he handed back her memory card. She slipped the memory card back into the camera.

Felix got up, "I'll be back with them later! I'm sure that you'll love them." He promised her.

"I can't wait to see them!" she smiled, he waved goodbye, leaving. He closed the door gently. Nicholas waited a few more moments before calling Yale and the other man out. Speaking of which, she never go to know his name.

They appeared, sighing in relief. "Hey Yale? Who is he?" she nodded over to him.

"He is Brecken." He replied. "Brecken. Greet her."

He nodded, "Good day, I am Brecken. I am Master Yale's head butler." He kissed her hand.

"Hi Brecken." She greeted, "Anyways, what's the plan?"

"It's simple." Adam replied, stepping. "They, the Kings, will have the option of picking between information to get revenge on the Romanians or…keeping you three. If they pick the information, we will send them far away, you will have time to craft a brief letter to the Volturi king of your chose—most likely the one you are "dating". Then we will leave. I will get the plane tickets."

"Plane tickets? Where are we going?"

He shrugged, "I was going to figure it out when I went to go buy the tickets." He paused, "Unless you have a preference as to where to go."

"Can we stay in Europe for a few days?"

"It's too close for comfort." Nicholas replied.

"Oooh! I know! Japan!" Ari replied.

"Sounds good to me." Cassie responded. Mara nodded.

"Okay. Japan it is. Do you have your passports?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"So when's this plan going to take place?"

"Preferably, tonight. With money, I'm pretty sure we can buy the tickets."

"Okay." She nodded. "So I should get packed?"

"Well. Get packed, but don't make it too obvious. And we're going to act a bit….mean, but please play along. We need to make this as believable as possible."

"Got it. So we should make it look obvious, but not too obvious that we know we're leaving."

Ari looked over to Cassie and Mara who sat there silently, thinking. She stood up, "I'm going to write my letter now. Later, I can just pack and clean my existence from here."

"Yeah. Same."

"I….I am going to do the same. Marcus deserves to know why I'm leaving." Mara replied, getting up, "Ari, you wouldn't mind me crafting my letter here would you?"

Ari shook her head, "No. Not really. Afterwards, can I read to you two my letter? I want some opinions on it before I finalize it."

"Yeah. Okay. Read mine?"

"Sure. I'll read yours."

"Hey, Ari, Mara, mine too?"

"Yup."

"Okay."

**Okay, I apologize. I told some of you that I would….do something this chapter super extreme, but uhhh…perhaps the next chapter? ^_^ Anyhow, please leave a review! Anything at all is fine! **

**Once again, I apologize if my characters are too mary sue or if the original Twilight characters are wayyyy too OOC. **

**OH! And some of you guys reviewed with a few questions/ comments (that I couldn't help but want to reply to) that I would like to answer (I messaged those who were message-able, but some of you guys, either I can't message or has blocked private messaging!):**

**Aryauinre: LOL. So you are one of the one-shot readers who happened to find this fanfic. (Lol, it's Aria, Cassidy, and Mara). Hmm. Yes. It might be changed slightly to fit with this plot because…originally that one-shot was meant to be just that. A one-shot, but since we're making it a real fanfic with the chapters and beginning/ending, some of the things will be changed just a bit, but the general plotline should stay similar. **

**Rainlily216: Probably one of my longest reviews yet (I would need to look back to see, but mehhh it's looong). Anyways, so yes. Team Volturi. The besttt. Hahahaha! Thank you. I am so glad that I made you realize there is a third team—team Volturi :)! I'm glad you are in love with this story lol. Happy reading! (and yes, like you said that I said…I do wish I get more reviews, but….meh.)**

**Anyways, to the rest of you reviewers out there, thank you for reviewing and I guess, like usual, I will update on Sundays (PST). **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: Victoria cullen30, AimiMinakoLee, Savysnape7, x-Scarlett Feather-x, MotherGothelFan1, and guest**

**Thank You for the new favorites: darkchan001**

**Thank you for the new stories alerts: KaylaWolf7621 and darkchan001**

**Chapter 26**

**ARIA POV/TIME**

Ari scribbled a few last words on to a piece of printer paper, frowning. She just didn't know what to say. She'd write something, then cross it out, and do it over and over again. She turned around to Cassie and Mara, who were busy scribbling away too, rejected letters crumpled and on the ground. "Hey guys?" she cleared her throat, "What do you think of this? _Aro, I'm sorry. I care for you, honestly, I do, but….it pains me whenever I hear you talk about your wife. I know you still love her. You deserve to be happy, I am not that person. When you find that person he or she will make you forget her (Sulpicia) immediately. I couldn't do that. I know that I've promised to be by your side and to never leave you, but I was young and foolish. I knew little of what true love is or was. What you and Sulpicia had, truly inspired me to realize that, maybe you and I weren't true mates, perhaps, my real mate is out there, searching for me as well. I know you don't like to go on dates with me, and I'm sorry for forcing you to go along with what I want. Good luck to you in the future and may you find the person that truly makes your heart forget all its scars. I will find my love and you will find yours. I'll always be an ally, friend, and supporter of you and your decisions. Until we meet each other again, Ari._ So what do you think?"

"You're way too nice in your letter." Cassie grumbled.

"I…I think it's perfect." Mara replied. "You aren't blaming him, you're just saying things won't workout and that the right person for him is out there."

Ari nodded, "Then I'll go with this letter." She replied, "So are you guys done?"

"Yeah." Mara replied, "Hear mine? _Marcus: Forever, you'll be my first boyfriend. Talking with you everyday was fun. You're kind and gentle, you've got a really strong opinion under all that sadness and depression. Express it more. Your brilliant ideas and opinions. I love you Marcus, you know that. I know you love Didyme. She sounded like she was your life, your everything. I can't imagine what it was like to lose your best friend, your lover, and most importantly, the reason of your existence. Marcus, you know I'm an unbearably cheesy, romantic, and emotional person. I know that I've told you again and again that I love you and that I'll wait for you to get over Didyme, but…I've come to realized that perhaps we weren't meant to be. While I love you, I have realized that my love for you does not hold an ounce of importance in comparison to your love for Didyme. You have shown me what true love is, even after death, and I hope that when I leave, that this will open up new opportunities for you to find love again, heal the wounds caused by Didyme's death, and maybe with time I'll find my own Didyme. Thank you for putting up with me, and Marcus? Give life a chance, you deserve another chance. I'm sure Didyme wouldn't want you wallowing in your pain from losing her. Even if you don't have another lover for another thousand years, move on, find some hobbies, travel the world, do the things Didyme would have wanted you to do. Regards, Mara._" Mara sniffled a little, rubbing her eyes, "So…what do you think?"

Ari gave a small smile, "That letter was just like you Mara. It was so gentle and sweet."

"You guys are big wussies." Cassie muttered. "They're all so flower-y and cheesy and full of "I'm-not-blaming-you-crap-even-though-you-led-us-o n-a-frickin-goose-chase-by-playing-with-our-emotio ns"."

"Cassie." Ari coughed slightly, "While our guys certainly still loved….their dead wives, they didn't cheat on us. I know you're angry?"

"Psh. Angry? Nah. I'm livid." Cassie retorted, "Want to hear mine? You'll love it."

"You know, somehow I doubt I'm going to love it since you'll probably be shouting and yelling at Caius, but sure."

"Psh. You'll love it. Trust me. Okay, so what I wrote was: _To whom this letter may concern (yes, in this case, it would be you, Caius.): Let's get this straight. Any sort of relationship that we had or have, is over. Maybe after like 10 years, I'll become friends with you again, who knows? Are you furious now? Yeah, you are. Well guess what, you fucking shitass? It's your fault. See, while we're dating, I expect that it's just you and me in a relationship, not you, me, and some chick you were fucking on the floor. Or god knows where else in that room. Oh yeah, and to fuck some chick I don't know and call out your dead wife's name? Not such a good idea. I know you still love her, but as a woman (girl), I still have my pride. You calling out the wrong name (while fucking another person) frustrated and hurt my feelings. That would be like me…fucking some random guard member while calling out Michael's name. If you don't know who Michael is, he's my first crush (who right now, I feel is way hotter and cooler than you and he listens to me. And doesn't really hurt me. And lets me come over and cuddle with him anytime I want—well before I was captured.). Yeah, I lied to you. He isn't my brother. Big whup. You've lied to me tons of times. Ahh you know what? You're just screwed up. I've dealt with you long enough. I've put up with you beating me, with you yelling obscene things at me, and I've tried to find the loving Caius within you, but I've failed. Perhaps, the next chick or the chick you were fucking earlier will be the one to crack you. To find the real you under the iron wall you've put yourself in. Anyways, good luck and when I get married, I'll invite you….so invite me to yours too. Bye, Cassie"._ Okay. What do you think?"

"It's okay…." Mara said hesitantly. "Kind of angry."

"Yeah. Kind of angry. You swore a lot too…." Ari paused, "Wait. You cuddled with MICHAEL?! Are you kidding me?! If this was before we went here, which most likely it is, how come you got to cuddle with Michael?"

Cassie grinned slyly. "I had a few reasons."

"What reasons? Cassie. You better tell me! Michael is known as an amazing cuddler. Oh my god, I'm so jealous! CASSIE!" Ari yelled. "You know he made our Top 10 Hot guys!"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Top 10 Hot guys and the Top 10 most wanted as a husband and the Top 10 Sexy Abs and the Top 10 Handsome, single fathers." She replied sarcastically, "Hello? Dude, he's won so many awards in our family-made magazine."

"Cassie. You're stalling. Tell us. Why did you get to cuddle with him?!"

"Peh. Fine. Listen here. I had a stalker so Michael volunteered to be my "boyfriend"." She replied.

"And you didn't tell us this because….?"

"He was a high-ranking mafia member in our world." She shrugged, "Couldn't just take him out on suspicion, so Michael pretended to be my boyfriend." She grinned slyly, "Wasn't too hard then. Have you cuddled with Michael? Oh my god. Those arms. That chest and body are to die for."

"Cassie I'm about to scream at you." Ari said calmly, "YOU GOT TO CUDDLE WITH MICHAEL."

"Not just cuddle. Hold hands. Go on dates…."

"Are you trying to get us jealous?" Ari asked, "You know, I would totally kill you right now if we were all still Michael-in-loved."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you would." She replied sarcastically. "Anyways, I'm going to head back to the bastard's room to clean up some of my shit so when the time comes, I don't need to sprint back to clean up my stuff."

"…..but wouldn't he find it suspicious if you pack up your things?"

She shrugged, "Not really, I'll tell people that I'm planning on crashing at your place for our annual one-week sleepover, where for three weeks, each week we will sleep at one person's place, and rotate based on that, and that you're first, so we're crashing at your place."

"Not a bad lie." Mara murmured. "Then, I should clean up too…."

"Just what did you guys….? How much stuff do you have that you need to clean up now…?"

"I don't have much, but I've got to get my clothes and stuff together." Cassie replied, "And jewelry here and there."

"You wear jewelry? Our Cassie wears jewelry?"

"Oh shut it. It was Caius who got it for me, I think he believes that he could buy me with money, but whatever, it was free, so I'm not leaving that behind."

"Cassie. For pete's sake, your family, _our_ families are loaded, rich, why on earth would you want some jewelry from someone you don't plan on seeing anymore? It's awkward, every time you put it on, cause it'll remind you of him."

Cassie frowned, "That's true, I don't really need reminders about him. Should I just throw it into the trash then? I was actually going to sell it to a pawnshop or something….You know, as compensation. I heard that there's a pawnshop in the town that requires you to put two different people down as like collaborators or whatever those people who can guarantee a payment will be made in case you bail out."

"I'm so confused as to why you would do that then…." Ari muttered.

She rolled her eyes, "I've heard from Papa that when you get revenge, get as much as you can." She replied, "See, I'm going to pawn it for as much as I can, and I'm pretty sure I can get a lot for the jewelry since it's so expensive and it's got it certificates and stuff to show it's real. And hello? It's Tiffany & Co, Harry Winston and all those good stores, you know? Then, I'll skip the payments and let them deal with Caius. I've heard they've got some….uhhh, shady backing, so….they won't leave Caius alone…"

"Shady backing?" Mara muttered, "Cassie, you don't mean mafia, do you?"

She shrugged, "Yeah. One of the family's alliances."

"Then wouldn't they recognize your face?"

"In a pawnshop? Unlikely." Cassie snorted, "So yeah, anyways, I'm just going to pawn it all, and let Caius pay to get it out."

"Are they going to have enough money for the stuff you pawn…?"

"Yeah. It's a shady one, so it's not like they deal only in pawned stuff," Cassie grinned, "Also serves as headquarters for jobs."

"Oh…god. Cassie don't—"

Cassie grinned wolfishly, "Jobs such as assassinations, escorting, etc."

Ari groaned, "To much information, Cassie." She muttered, "I didn't need to know that…"

She shrugged, "If you ever need protection or job done, or need fake papers, just go there and mention my family's name, got it? Or my name, either way works."

"Cassie, we're leaving here, I doubt we'll return any time at all in our lives if we want to live freely and roam freely."

She shrugged, "I'm just saying. If you look for a store with a carved symbol of a snake biting its tail in a figure 8, you know it's safe to ask help there."

"I know, you've told Mara and I countless times, heck, you made us practice it when we were young remember?"

"Hey, better safe than sorry."

"Right. Right. Now off you guys go. I'm pretty sure you want to clean and all."

"What are you going to do?"

She shrugged, "You know, as it's my last few hours here, I'm just going to draw."

"You're going to _draw_?"

"Well…that and clean up somewhat….you know…" she replied defensively, "Like clean up my shampoo and conditioner and whatever is mine in the bathroom, wash some clothes and somewhat re-pack my luggage….oh! I should probably pack up Kiki now so I don't forget her."

"Hmm….good plan, I'm copying that."

"Same." Mara frowned slightly, "Have you guys got any space for books?"

"Books?"

Mara blushed, "I, well, Marcus, bought a few books for me to keep and I made annotations and stuff in them so I was going to bring it along with me…."

"Just leave it." Cassie replied. "We'll buy new books once we're out of this place."

"But…"

"Mara. Holding onto books that your supposedly ex-boyfriend or estranged boyfriend—whatever you want to call him—isn't a good idea. Every time you pick up that darn book, you'll remember "Oh yeah, Marcus got that for me…I wonder how he is….", so don't take it. Just leave it in a nice stack and put the letter on top, later. Don't put the letter now. He might discover it."

"Hmm…you have a point. It's just like you and your jewelry…"

"Yeah. Speaking of which, Ari, are you taking along the camera Aro got you?"

Ari looked down at the camera in her hands, "N-No. I suppose not. I didn't really think about it until you asked me. I….well, I'll leave the camera behind, but I'm taking the memory card."

"And so, the memory card of memories." Cassie muttered, "Can't you ditch the memory card too? A fresh start."

She swallowed and shook her head, "No." she replied quietly, "Besides, there are things I like on here…"

"Like….?"

"Well…I took pictures of flowers and animals."

"Ari, we can take those pictures again another time."

"No picture is ever the same, no matter how you wish it, Cassie." Ari replied softly, "And there are pictures of everyone too. Like Felix and Demetri. I never want to forget them."

"Gah, I give up with you. Fine. Keep the memory card then." She muttered, getting up, "I'm going to clean. Oh wait, have you got a charger? I lost my charger cause Caius ripped it up so I couldn't charge my phone when he turned it on and found I had been receiving texts from Orion."

Ari giggled slightly, "He ripped up your phone charger because of my brother, Orion?" she asked amused.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Yeah. He let me keep my phone so I could play games, but like, got rid of my phone charger and said that I could only play when he allowed it."

"I'm curious, what did my brother write to you?"

"Well, considering how he always gets my number mixed up with yours, the texts were kind of incriminating." Cassie muttered, "Sent me all these "I love you" texts and "I miss you" and "call me", and "where are you"? And you know, the shiz."

"Remember next time to correct Orion." Ari laughed, "I can't even imagine Caius's face."

"I remember." Cassie replied coldly, "Called me a whore and a bitch and he slapped me. Said that I was playing with him and that I was seducing him so that he would lower his guard so I could escape and meet _my_ Orion."

"Oh." Ari replied flatly, "Okkkkkayyyy. So….then…."

"Yeah. I got mad, gave him the silent treatment for a few hours, didn't break shit, and he got me some jewelry to appease me." She sighed, "If only he knew I could care less about jewelry and that not every woman can be bought with money and jewels…"

Ari smiled, "Of course. All right, we're wasting time, burning daylight. The plan is going to happen soon, you two go back and clean up your living quarters…"

"Got it. Bye. Man, I hate cleaning." Cassie replied.

Mara nodded quietly, waving, "Bye then Ari, Cassie, I'll see you two later." They both quietly exited the room, leaving Ari in silence and peace again.

Ari's mind whirled, there was so much to do. Sort of. She felt butterflies in her stomach. They, everyone, made it seem like it was for sure that they were leaving, but….when the plan….begins, Aro could always choose her, right? So could Caius and Marcus. Perhaps they would choose them over the information. Or so Ari hoped. She sighed again, deep, deep down, she knew. It wasn't going to happen. She had seen how passionate Aro had spoken of Sulpicia earlier. Perhaps, he thought that he could obtain the information and then seek her out then. She snorted, not really. Still, she felt kind of bad, to leave Aro without really telling him why. With this plan, that wasn't going to happen. Perhaps, she could make an apology gift. Chocolate? Candy? A card? No, she already had a letter…. Maybe she could make chocolate….but Aro didn't really eat or drink anything besides blood right? Maybe…chocolate mixed with blood? '_Wonder how it would taste?' _she thought to herself, well, it wasn't like she was going to eat it. She would have to ask for some blood and there was time to make chocolate. She didn't really have time to make it from scratch _scratch._ Like from the bean to the chocolate itself. Perhaps, from the cocoa powder method. Nodding, it probably would work….. going to the door, she called, "Jane?"

"What?" a crisp voice replied.

Ari jumped slightly, she still wasn't use to how fast they were. "I need a favor." She paused, "Maybe favors."

"What are the things you need?"

"Can you get me Aro's favorite type of blood and…cocoa powder?"

"You aren't planning anything that we should be miles away from when it happens are you?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Planning anything? What do you mean?" Ari frowned, when realization dawned on her, she blushed, "No! I'm not planning that! Ewww! No! God Jane!"

"I was just asking." She replied, grinning, "Anyways, I'll get it for you. How fast do you want it?"

"Ummm, as soon as possible?"

"Got it. I'll be back in a half-hour. It takes some time to get blood." She paused, "Right how much do you want?"

"I don't know. How do the blood quantities come in? Like how much?"

"They come in pints." Jane replied. "Of course, I can get it in gallons for you if you want, but…then I would need to dispose of the body which would take some time…..maybe 15 minutes more?"

"No!" Ari swallowed. "One pint should be good. I think that's the max for a human of age."

"If you want more, I can get more, it's just one human." Jane replied. "There are billions out there."

"Even if it's just one human, someone out there will miss that person. No human is truly alone." Ari told her. Okay, now she felt like a cheesy person.

"Okay. Fine. 1 pint. Don't blame me if it's not enough."

Ari sighed, "I'll just make do with it, Jane."

"What do you plan to do with it?"

"Make chocolate."

"You plan to make chocolate? With blood?"

"And cocoa powder." Ari added.

"Would I be allowed to try it or is it for Aro?" Jane grinned slyly.

"It's for Aro." Ari replied. "Now shoo! I got to get ready!"

"Pfft. Fine." Jane replied, leaving. "See you later."

"Yeah. Later." Ari closed the door, leaning her back against it, she sighed. She was going to miss Jane. Even if Jane was evil and sadistic sometimes but Jane was kind and amazing. She was loyal to Aro, no doubt, but she cared strongly about her friendship with others, even if it was viewed as a little twisted at times. She walked towards her luggage, unzipping it. She had kept the room relatively clean during her stay here since people traipsed through here like water in a river. There was no end to them. She gathered up her dirty laundry, putting it into a bag before exiting the room. She packed enough so she didn't have to do laundry, but….where was the laundry room? She wandered down a couple of hallways, turning left and right. Finally, she spotted a guard member. "You. Hi. Can you help me?"

The guard member paused, looking at her, "What do you need?" he asked flatly. "I'm in a bit of a hurry. I'm thirsty."

Ari gulped, her heart speeding up. "Whoops. Sorry. Just wanted to ask you where the laundry room was."

"You're on the right track. Go down this hallway, it's the second door to your right after you turn down this hallway." He replied, hurrying away.

"Thanks!" she called out. She followed his instructions, going down the hallway, her eyes wandered over the paintings on the wall. They were pretty cool. There was one decorated with the city lights of Volterra. Perhaps, of a festival of sorts. There were floats and children everywhere. Looking further, there were paintings of Aro, Caius and Marcus. It was pretty. Aro looked really regal and…uncompromising. Whoever the painter was must have had to add a few "extras" here and there to make Aro look that powerful. Turning, she counted. One. Two. It was this door. Turning it, she stepped inside, eyes widening at the sight. There were two people….having relations inside. "Oh. Sorry. Please finish." She replied brokenly, sentences unable to form in her head. She could see those two had been caught off guard as well. The girl screamed as Ari closed the door. She swallowed. Oh. My. God. This was a Cassie-situation. Not her. Damn, she should have knocked. She had thought no one was in there or they would have heard her. Most of the castle were vampires afterall. They would have ceased their…activities had they heard her approach. Moments later, she heard shuffling and the rustling of clothes inside. The door creaked open, and a girl came out, blushing. The man didn't look a bit fazed by the interruption, as he was still grinning quite wolfishly.

"Enjoyed the view?" he grinned.

She blushed, "I'm sorry for interrupting you." She muttered, "I just wanted to wash some clothes."

The girl beside the man was red as well, "No. I'll do it." She took the basket from Ari, "Sorry. We didn't expect anyone and…..and….usually it's just me and Warren down here..."

"I'm sorry." Ari blushed, "I didn't mean to! I didn't know! It's just it's my first time into the laundry room, so…..I thought that it's every now and then that people wash clothes since everyone's a vampire. They have infinite sums of money. Why would they want or need to wear clothes more than once?"

The girl smiled, "Some of the clothes do get washed, and we still have the humans and everything. While we get more money on average, we still don't get enough for us to be splurging on clothes if we wanted to wear the good stuff."

She smiled, "So your job is down here? In the laundry room?"

"Yeah. I make sure the clothes get washed on time. Warren well…he's in charge of the humans that reside here."

Warren smiled, "You got anything, any problems at all, you come tell 'em to me!" he jabbed a finger at his chest, grinning. He was a tall man, probably 6'5", he was huge too. His biceps were the size of her head. He had reddish-brown hair, and twinkling green eyes. He looked strong and scary. Well, if he was frowning then he'd probably would have scared the living daylights out of her…if she had met him in a dark alleyway. Compared to the girl beside him, he looked like a giant. She was tiny too. Just like her.

"I'm sorry….and your name is…?"

The girl smiled, "I'm Lily. Lily Johnson. I'm 18." She chuckled, "And I'm married to Warren as crazy as that seems."

"You're married?!" Ari's eyes bulged out, "REALLY?!"

The girl nodded, "Everyone has the same reactions as you. We're married. Warren got permission from Master Aro. We didn't have a big church wedding or anything. The Master brought a preacher here to marry us. Of course, afterwards, he didn't leave the castle again, but…we got married. Just a mere month ago too!"

"Oh. Wow. Congratulations!" Ari replied, awed. "You know, I kind of want to know how you guys got together, but everyone has a story behind them…"

Warren frowned slightly, "You know, I've been thinking about it for a while now, but…you remind me of someone."

"I remind you of someone?"

"Yes. You look like one of the Masters' pets." He paused, "Of course, I can't be so sure. I've only had glimpses of her."

"You've been staring at other girls?!" Lily pouted beside him.

"Of course not dear, I stopped that after I met you. No woman could arouse me the way you have. Around others, I've been limp as anyone could be."

"WARREN!" Lily shouted, "KEEP THE DETAILS PG!"

"You asked." He grinned wolfishly, "Of course…if you want to test that…."

"No. Shush. Anyways, who are you?" Lily smiled.

Hmm, she had two choices. She could continue this façade, and see where it led to or she could give her identity away. It'd be kind of fun to see what they thought of her. "I am Arianna." She replied. Psh. All she had done was add an "-anna" to her nickname.

"I see! Nice to meet you Arianna!" she greeted, "So what brings you to the humble laundry room?"

"Oh! I have some clothes that Miss Aria asked me to wash." She said. It was so weird to call herself Miss. It was ridiculous. It was taking all she had not to laugh.

"Are you new?" Lily asked abruptly.

"What?" she was taken aback. How did she…was her cover blown?

"Are you new?"

"I…I am." Ari replied, "I was getting a brief tour by one of the guards, but Miss Aria interrupted us and said that needed some clothes washed and she told the guard member that it'd be great if she could send someone later. And so, the guard member just handed me the basket and told me to go here."

"I see. So you've already met Ari."

"You call her Ari?"

"That or Aria. Most of the castle already does." She replied, "Aria's really nice, though, a bit naïve."

"She's naïve?"

"Yes. Everyone in the castle that's human at least knows that Master Aro isn't really interested in a serious relationship with her. You should have seen the time where Lady Sulpicia was still alive. Oh how Aro cherished her. If Aro had a weakness, then the weakness is Lady Sulpicia. As long as it didn't seriously involve any politics, Lady Sulpicia got away with almost anything. Of course, she never really did much. Planted flowers and did that stuff. She rarely did any damage to the castle. Never did like bothering Aro more than necessary."

"Oh. So everyone in the castle knows? Does Miss Aria… whoops, Aria know this?" she asked calmly, though her heart was beating miles a minute.

"All the humans know. It's not that hard. We see her go and find all these places for dates and stuff, and Master Aro almost never comes."

"Oh. Really? He never goes?"

"Yeah, if they were seriously dating, he would have looked for spots to take her out as well, but he doesn't. And he's always missing their dates. I heard that their movie night was their first official date even if the room was filled with other people and vampires."

"Oh. That was their first date? It sounds and seems kind of sucky as a first date."

"Yeah. And then I heard Master Aro was taking her out on a date today, but then I heard from someone that she came back looking rather upset."

"Today? Then…how did you find out so fast?"

Lily shrugged, "While we are mere humans, we stay in the shadows and we see things. We share information for our survival. It's good to know who's on our side and who isn't, and to know who's in a good mood and who's in a bad mood. Sometimes all it takes is one small piece of information and it can make a difference for us."

"There you are!" a voice interrupted them. Ari turned to see Jane. Uh oh. Her cover could be blown.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Jane!" Ari greet cheerfully, seeing Jane slow down to a stop before her, eyebrows up.

"What are you talking about…?"

"I'm sorry. You must have forgotten this humble servant's name. I am Arianna Dare." She reintroduced herself. "Remember? I was the new servant you showed around today until Miss Aria stopped us and asked that some of our laundry be washed."

"Oh…I see…" Jane replied slowly. "I see. You were the person from this morning. Yes. Arianna Dare. The new servant."

"Yes. Can I have a continuation of that tour, if I may be so bold?"

"Sure. I have free time right now." Jane said slowly. "It'll keep me entertained as well." Jane added to make it seem like she was doing it to entertain her. "Let's go. If you must, run to keep up with me."

"Understood." Ari bowed. She followed after Jane, turning her head back , "Bye Warren! Bye Lily! It was nice to get to know you! I hope we can meet again! And umm! Aria said after you were done washing it, that you should, if you can, fold it and return it to her in Master Aro's room and if she wasn't there to just leave it on the bed."

"Got it!" Lily called back, "Run along now! You're falling behind! Miss Jane won't be too happy if you're slow!"

"Okay! Bye!" Ari followed behind Jane. After a few short moments, she giggled, "Thanks for going along with it Jane!"

"No problem, though may I ask what were you doing?"

Ari smiled, "I was going to wash some of my clothes, and I happened upon them. I wanted to know what they thought of me."

"Are you playing spy now?" Jane muttered, "If you wanted to know, I could have brought them before you and allowed you to question them."

Ari shook her head, "They wouldn't say the truth," she told Jane, "They'd be too freak out to say what they really thought."

"Oh. I could always threaten them to tell the truth."

"Jane. That only makes them more afraid that if they don't tell a good lie about me that they'll end up dead."

"Oh. I hadn't thought about it from that perspective." She muttered. "But anyways, I got the stuff you asked for. A pint of blood and some cocoa powder."

"Goodie. Bring it with me to the kitchen?" she asked.

"Sure." Jane turned right, leading them to the kitchen.

"Whoaaa! That was fast."

"It is whenever you talk as you go."

"Yeah." She stood by the island in the kitchen, "Okay. Let me see what you've got."

Jane took out a package, she unwrapped it and placed a bag of blood in the table. Then she pulled out a bigger package full of what looked like cocoa powder. "Here's everything."

"Thanks." She shuffled around the kitchen, opening drawers, cabinets and finally the fridge, she pulled out some butter, sugar, milk, powdered sugar, and a few measuring utensils. She rubbed her hands together, now it was time for work.

**1 HOUR LATER **

Ari sighed as she sat down, "Finally. Done." She muttered. At one point, she had just given up as she didn't know when and where to put in the blood, it wasn't as if anyone really had recipes online on how to make blood-chocolates. She had dumped half the bag of blood into the mixture, mixing it until it looked right, and she had poured the mixture into some heart-shaped molds. She stuck it into the fridge, smiling. "Jane. If I forget, by tomorrow, can you pull them out of the fridge? They're for Aro." Looking down, she frowned, there was still half a bag of blood left. It would have been a waste of someone's blood to just throw it away…since it was for Aro. Carefully, she pour the blood into the heart-shaped molds and stuck it into the freezer. "Those…well…it was left over blood. I didn't know what to do with it, so I'll make ice cubes out them. Perhaps, on a hot day, Aro could stick one in his mouth and suck on it. It's blood. It'll probably still taste good even if it isn't warm like blood should be."

"Yeah." Jane nodded, "You know, you're so thoughtful of Aro."

Ari smiled, "Yeah. Thanks." She got up, stretching, "Now to clean this up and head back to my room. I'm tired."

Jane stopped her, "You can let the servants do it." She replied.

"Nah. I made a mess, so I should clean it."

"Then I'll clean it up." Jane replied, she disappeared in a blur as Ari heard the banging of pots and pans, bowls and numerous other utensils she used. In a mere 5 minutes, Jane had been done, slightly soaked from washing the dishes, but nevertheless, done.

"You're amazing." Ari breathed at the once again spotless kitchen.

"Don't sweat it. It's an ability that comes as a vampire."

"Ehh, wonder if I'd get that ability one day."

"You will. Once you become a vampire. It's amazing really. Well, minus the fact that we can't really mingle with humans because of our bloodlust. Well, then again, that's just for the first couple of years. Once you get use to your thirst and you can manage it, you'll be good."

"Still." Ari shrugged, her heart sank. She really was going to miss Jane for all Jane was, she would forever be a good friend to her. "Just…don't forget about the chocolates and the blood-cicles."

"Blood-cicles?"

She shrugged, "Well, icicles is just water frozen right? So if it's blood, then it should be blood-cicles!" she grinned.

"I won't." Jane frowned, "But you know…I have this feeling as if you're going far away. Like I won't see you again for a long time…if I see you again."

Ari gulped a bit, smiling, "What makes you think I'm leaving you Jane? Even if I was, forever, I am your friend. Don't think otherwise." She replied, eyes lowered to the ground, "Now I really must get going."

Jane nodded, "All right. See you. I'll be in my room, call me if you want anything."

"Yes. I will."

**2 HOURS LATER**

Stepping out of the shower, Ari dried herself off and quickly slipped on some jeans and a simple t-shirt. She left the room, drying her hair as she went with one hand, "Hi Mara, Cassie." She greeted, "You guys ready?" She noticed that Warren and Lily had already returned her clothes, wash and folded neatly. It was laying on her, err, Aro's bed.

"If I'm not ready now, god knows when I'll be ready." Cassie muttered, sitting down, running a hand through her hair. "It took me forever to clean it up. I had just stuffed my stuff into a corner, so…ugh." She nodded over to a misshapen luggage bag, "I got frustrated and just stuffed everything inside. We need to go shopping soon. I don't know what's clean and what isn't anymore…"

"Cassie. Why didn't you send your stuff to the laundry room?" Ari reprimanded. "Geez! I know you hate doing laundry, but still!"

"I forgot okay! I was going to do it the other day, but then…something came up. I swear to you, I was going to do it today, but then we're…well…you know, so I just…ugh. I suck at household chores. You know that."

"You could have asked someone to come help. I would have came." Mara muttered.

"Are you kidding me? All the humans in this castle are scared of me besides Gianna. And she's got a job to do. Apparently, I'm violent, easily angered, and scary when angry."

"Well….we can't deny that you aren't. My first impression of you was pretty bad. You scared the living daylights out of me when you threatened me with your Papa's "subordinates", remember?"

Cassie blushed, "Okay. Stop reminding people about that. Oh god. I was young okay. You knocked me over. It was my ice-cream! My favorite mint ice-cream!"

"Ewww. Peh. Mint ice-cream!" Ari stuck out her tongue, sitting down next to Cassie. "Strawberry is the way to go!"

"You are both wrong. Mint and Strawberry while they are good." Mara paused, "The most popular ice-cream treat flavor has to be vanilla."

"Okay. Vanilla is good but still. Have you ever tasted strawberry ice-cream? Strawberry is good in almost anything!"

"What are you talking about?" a voice inquired by the balcony, turning, Ari saw Nicholas, Adam, Yale and Brecken.

"Hey." She greet with a two-fingered salute. "We were just talking about ice-cream."

"You're about to undertake one of the most dangerous missions ever for a human, especially going against the Volturi and you sit here and talk about _ice-cream_?" Yale muttered, incredulous. These girls….did they not have any sense of danger?

Ari shrugged, "Should we have talked about something else?"

"Talking about ice-cream is fine, Ari." Cassie glared. "Talk about anything you want. Don't listen to the shorty over there."

"What did you call me?!" Yale half-hissed, half-yelled.

"A. SHORTY." Cassie grounded out. "Listen, this is the way to relieve stress. We can talk about things we like or memories we have. It's the best remedy to this situation. We're nervous."

"Oh. That reminds me. My leg is in a cast. Is it going to hinder the…operation?" Ari asked, looking down at her cast, frowning.

"No. But that cast might make it uncomfortable for you. Originally, I was going to piggy back you, but with that cast, it might be better if you have someone taller. Brecken. You will take Aria."

"Yes, Master."

"There you go again, I'm Yale. We've left that Master-servant life behind decades ago."

"Sorry. _Yale_." The tall man corrected. He shifted his gaze over to Aria, nodding, "It might be weird or uncomfortable, but any moment you feel so, please tell me. I will do my best to make adjustments to make you feel more comfortable. As I am a vampire, I will not be aware of any un-comforts you will have or feel."

"Uhh. Okay. Thanks. I will." Ari smiled, "Wait does that mean….Yale, you'll be carrying our luggage?"

"I suppose. How many bags do you have?"

"Three. We each have a suitcase."

Yale frowned, "It might be a little hard for me…" he said, "Are they big?"

She nodded, "See for yourself."

He looked, taking in a small, compact suitcase, a mid-sized one, and a poorly misshapen one most likely from abuse. "The small one and the mid-sized one I can carry, but the misshapen one, I might have some trouble."

"Let's see. Brecken is carrying Aria, her leg's fractured, so he probably can't carry another item." Nicholas muttered. "I will be carrying Cassie. Adam will carry Mara. Out of you two, Cassie and Mara, which one of you can…carry it as we run? Just hold on to it."

Mara shifted her glasses. "I bought our suitcases, though they differ in size and color, they are from the same brand. This brand happens to provide straps."

"Straps?"

Mara shifted over to one of the suitcases, she lifted it, and magically, pulled out the straps out of nowhere. "I can wear this as you run."

"The misshapen one might be hard to carry."

"Hey! Stop badmouthing my suitcase."

Yale smirked, "You know, they say that the way a suitcase is packed says the personality of its owner."

"Don't. You. Dare." Cassie glared.

"Cassie, Yale. We don't have time for this." Ari retorted, "So who wants to carry Cassie's bag?"

"It's my bag. I'll carry it."

"Okay. Next, let's stand by the balcony just in case something goes wrong, we can jump and escape." They moved themselves over to the balcony.

"What's next?" Ari asked as the vampires shifted to stand behind her. Yale was the only one that stood in-front, in the center.

"Well, we've alerted the castle of our presence, Yale erased it, but he'll undo it now. The moment he does, I want you three to scream as loud as you can. Scream whatever you want. You can scream for someone or you can just yell." Nicholas shrugged. "Make sure that's it's scary and please, don't blame us if you get scared of our act later. It's just an act. Don't hate us for it."

"Don't hurt Ari or Mara." Cassie hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"We won't." Adam chirped up for the first time since entering the castle.

"Okay. I'm unleashing my gift. They'll find us in mere seconds." Yale counted down, "Ready…..go!"

Ari, Cassie, and Mara screamed as loud as they could. Ari couldn't hear what Cassie or Mara had screamed, but she had screamed for Aro. "AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO!" she felt a cold hand slipped around her neck and another hand slip around her waist as her eyes widened as she looked up. No longer was Brecken, the kind Brecken she had seen with Yale there. Here stood a monster, his eyes lifeless and cold. It wasn't just him. The other three looked as just as empty of emotion as he. Was this the price to pay for a vampire? Years of living had perfected their emotionless state. How sad. Taking another deep breath, she continued yelling, "AROOOO! HELP!"

**ARO TIME**

"Master! We've got intruders!" Felix ran into the room, forgetting to bow. "We lost them! They're still in the castle somewhere!"

Aro got off his throne, hissing, "What?! What coven?!"

"I don't know! They're nomads! It doesn't seem like they belong specifically to any coven that has attended our balls and invitations!"

"Where are they?!" Caius narrowed his eyes, "Bring them here. I will kill them."

"Have you set up the proper defenses?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know! It seems that one of them has the gift of erasing their scent! Demetri is trying to find them, but they've disappeared and are hiding somewhere! We've sent out the guard members and we've gone on lockdown for the humans in the castle, but!"

Caius growled, "Damn! This castle is just way too big!" he got off his throne simultaneously with Marcus. "Why would they come here? Do they have a death wish?!"

"I don't know!" Felix was tired of saying I don't know. Damn. Wasn't there anything else to say? "It did look like one of them was an immortal child though!"

"What did you say? Immortal child?!" Aro's eyes widened. Someone had broken the law. There would be hell to pay.

"Demetri had told me he saw them approach from the woods! It's most likely that they're the spies!" Felix reported.

"Find these rogues! Hurry!" Aro ordered, "We must find them before they cause havoc!"

"AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO!" he heard. He also heard other voices, but all he had heard was his name. He felt his heart drop. His heart? Was that possible? "AROOOOOO! HELP!" the voice was filled with fear. Sprinting, he got off his throne, followed by Caius and Marcus. They had gotten to the girls! Damn it! And the girls had planned a sleepover today! They were together and human! He knew he should have changed them earlier. _Please. Let Aria be okay_. He banged open his door, taking in the sight before him. There stood the girls, eyes wide with fear, restrained by the rogue vampires with an immortal child standing before them, in-front of them. What shocked even more was that Nicholas and Adam were there. Restraining the girls as well.

"Let them go." He hissed, guard members were filling the room behind him and his brothers.

Nicholas shook his head, "I'm afraid we can't. These girls are our protection. We have come to let you make a choice."

"A-Aro." Ari stuttered out.

"Stay calm, my dear." Aro told her calmly.

"O-okay."

"What do you want?"

Nicholas shrugged, "Originally, I wanted to kill you and your brothers. Do you remember the coven in the mountains? With the beautiful lake and green grass?" he paused, "We were from Iceland."

"You….you were apart of them?"

"We had been sent out to get blood, so we escaped the murder. But you had killed our family."

"You had immortal children." He paused, looking at Yale. "And you still do." This wasn't good. His emotions were getting the better of him. He took an unnecessary deep breath, slipping on his Volturi King mask.

Nicholas sighed, "Ahh, but you see. You wouldn't have known of us had it not been for the Romanians."

"It is every vampire's duty to report people who have broken the laws."

"But you see, they only reported us because they had approached us with the offer that we join them to defeat you. We refused and because they knew we had immortal children, they report us to you. You were used by the Romanians."

"Then I don't understand why you would not kill the Romanians who are responsible for reporting you?"

"Ahh, but we didn't know of this until now, that the Romanians had killed our beloved family." Nicholas's tightened his grip on Cassie slightly, earning a choke from her. Caius hissed.

"Let go of her!"

"Nahh! She's my shield." He replied.

"We….can talk this over calmly, let go of the girls. Adam. You like Mara. Do….not do this." Marcus said slowly.

Adam shook his head, "A human life is but a few fleeting moments in a vampire's life." He replied, "I drink human blood, what is it to me if I kill one more human today?" He leaned down, sniffing her neck before running his tongue on Mara's neck. Aro could see her flinch visibly at the sudden contact.

"You have come here for a reason. What do you want of us?" Aro said calmly, making eye contact with Jane and Alec.

"Don't try to intimidate us with Jane and Alec. Everyone who has done their homework knows that our blonde human friend here, is a shield of sorts. We know that your gifts do not work with her around."

"Then why did yours work?"

"We casted it before we came." Yale shrugged. "Now we're giving you a choice."

"What choice?" Aro narrowed his eyes.

"Pick one. You get information on the Romanians that will and can lead to their….disposal or you can pick the girls."

"Why are you doing this?" Felix hissed, "Let go of my sister!"

"F-Felix." Ari had stuttered again, only to be silenced by Brecken.

"Silence human." He whacked her slightly, earning a yell from her.

"OWWW! That hurt!"

"YOU BASTARD! LET ME GO! I'LL KILL YOU. I PROMISE IT. LET GO OF ARI THIS INSTANCE!" Cassie struggled, as Nicholas shook her like a rag doll.

"I don't believe you know position you're in, my dear blonde Cassidy." He whispered into her ear, knowing everyone that was a vampire could hear well. Then again the room was deadly silent as well, so…

"SHUT IT." Cassie kicked and squirmed harder. "Let go! I'll kill you! You got it! She's hurt already and you hurt her some more?! How much more fucking screwed up can you get?! YOU SADIST! BASTARD! DEVIL! MONSTER! JACKASS! ASSHOLE! FUCKER!" Cassie continued to swear.

"You… have one dirty mouth," Nicholas traced slightly, turning her towards him, so she faced away from Aro and the rest. He leaned down, a breath ghosting on both their lips, "But of course….I know the best way to silence you." He leaned down, and it looked like…he had kissed her.

Caius roared, "Don't touch my pet!" he hissed, lunging forward, only to be stopped by Aro.

"Don't. You approach there, and they'll attack you. We don't know their gifts. Attacking them blindly will make you lose a limb or two."

Nicholas raised his face, "How smart." He smirked.

"Are you telling me I have to be afraid of a few vampires?" he scoffed, "We're stronger than them. We are superior in numbers."

"Let's cut the chit chat." Yale hissed. "Pick."

Aro opened his mouth and then closed it. This was kind of hard. So he could pick the information on his wife's murderers….or Aria. Well. She was, well, Aria was Aria. She would understand. It seemed like these rogues wanted to get rid of the Romanians. But they were using the girls as shields. "If you wanted to get rid of the Romanians, we can just talk about it in the Throne room."

"You see. We have an immortal child." Nicholas drawled. "And we were kind of involved in the killings of your wives…"

"You helped kill a Volturi queen? My wife?" Aro hissed.

"Not directly. We were just the guards. Watched over the event, but…if you're talking about directly hand-on-skin contact where we ripped them from limb-to-limb or killed them, then no. We didn't do that." Nicholas replied. "Now pick and being curious, do you three still love your wives? Wait. Answer the "do you love your wife" question first."

What was Aro to say? He couldn't exactly declare his undying love for his wife in-front of Aria, who was suppose to be his girlfriend, right? Well, perhaps if he phrased it in a nice way. Like if he said he was slowly moving on or something…. "I…"

**OKAY! Let me have reviews! Review away! Once again I apologize if my characters are too Mary-sue or if the original twilight cast are too OOC. Last week's chapter's review wasn't too bad I guess….6 reviews? (better than the average lol.)**


	27. Chapter 27

**HAPPY JULY 4****th**** (IT'S STILL JULY 4****th**** where I AM EVEN IF THE FIREWORKS ARE OVER!) AS IT'S JULY 4****th****, I WILL DO A SPECIAL UPDATE. HAHAHA. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: Savysnape7, x-Scarlett Feather-x, .Mistress.92, Rainlily216, MotherGothelFan1, and purplesweet2**

**Thank You for the new favorites: .625**

**Thank you for the new stories alerts: .625**

**Chapter 27**

Ari's eyes widened as she saw Aro open his mouth. This was it. This was his final verdict. Did he still love his wife? Probably. She gulped, whispering, please. Please. Let he love her. Not his wife.

"I….I still love my wife." He said at last, avoiding eye contact with her.

'_No'_ she breathed to herself, It was real. Nicholas hadn't lied. _Did you think Nicholas lied?_ Her heart muttered in response, _YOU knew the truth all along. You just refused to accept it._ She could feel Aro's stare on her face, she couldn't help it. She tried hard, really hard to keep her face emotionless, but she couldn't help it. She felt tears slid down her cheek, warming her face as it went. She knew it, but….it still hurt. She had tried to show Aro how much she loved him, cared for him, but it just wasn't enough.

"I see." She heard Nicholas say. "What do you love about your wife?"

"She….she is and still is the light of my existence. Everywhere I go and do, I am reminded of her. She was beautiful. Wherever she went, she turned the heads of all men, but never once did she bat an eyelid towards them, she loved me and only me. She had a kind heart. She loved the gardens. She made the Volturi castle seem less forbidding and more welcoming for potential members. She was the gentle mother of the Volturi. She...she was my everything." He finished quietly.

"And you…Master Caius?"

Caius hissed, "I don't need to answer to you."

"Oh. Okay then. Then you don't get the information of the Romanians. I'm sure you don't want revenge."

"Damn you. My wife was the most beautiful woman I had set my eyes on. Are you satisfied?"

"No. There has to be more." Nicholas pressed, a wide grin on his lips. He looked scary.

Caius narrowed his eyes, "She was my muse. She brought the light in my paintings. She curved my anger that many of you have yet to risk. Anger that would have had you ripped apart limb by limb for angering me in the slightest."

"Oookay." Nicholas whistled, "And you, Master Marcus?"

"….Didyme….is forever my love." He said slowly. "She…kept me happy and content. She truly brought happiness to my life, to everyone. It was her gift. She was always full of smiles for everyone, she was everyone's best friend, she was there for everyone. No matter how long it is…no matter how much time has passed….I will never forget my precious Didyme."

Nicholas whistled again, "Wow." He said, "That….was very very romantic. Now comes the question, do you want the girls here?" he gestured towards Cassie, Mara, and her. "Or do you want the information leading to the arrest and execution of the Romanians?"

Aro growled, "We do not forgive those who betray and attack the Volturi." He hissed, "The information and the girls."

"Ah-ah-ah." Nicholas tsked. "Choose one."

"Aro, what are you being a wimp for?!" Caius yelled, "The information! We've been searching for forever for information! This is our chance! We'll crush these rogues later!"

"Revenge….for Didyme…" Marcus agreed with Caius.

"There you have it." Aro turned back to Nicholas. "Give us the information."

"Okie dokie!" Nicholas smiled, "Take a plane to Russia. Go to the tallest mountain in Russia and look for the star on the mountain. The information is guarded by several highly trained vampires and last I heard, a child of the moon too. You will find the information you want there. It will provide you information that will lead to you having evidence against them and to their location. Now shoo shoo!"

"Let the girls go." Aro looked towards the hands around their necks.

"Nope. Not until you leave." Nicholas replied. "Besides, we have business with the girls."

"What business?"

He shrugged, "Just some business. They will be alive. We just have a few questions for them about you as to whether or not we should get revenge on you."

"Ask now, then leave."

"Aww, they'd never tell the truth that way~!"

"Nicholas. You are being an idiot. Stop acting like a child." Yale interrupted. "The information we have for you will be moved in approximately 2 days. If you do not get there by then, you will not have another chance from us."

"Very well." Aro said. "Brothers, let us go. Summon the guards. We will go in full-force. Felix, Jane, Alec, Demetri. You four stay and make sure our guests do not harm the girls. Join up with us immediately after they leave."

"Yes Master." They said in unison. Aro turned, leaving, catching the last glimpses of Aria. Her eyes were wide from shock, he saw a single tear slide from her eye, down her cheek before he disappeared down the hallway with the rest of the guard.

"Now. Ask the questions then let my sister go!" Felix demanded.

"Peh." Nicholas muttered, releasing Cassie simultaneously with the other two. "Man, if I was human, I think I'd have butterflies."

"You!" Cassie stomped over to Brecken, "I thought I told you not to hurt her!"

"It was a slight slap. I chose a bruise so I would garner a better response." Brecken replied.

"Cassie, it's fine. It hurt for like a second or two." Ari replied, "Anyways, let's get ready to go."

"Wait wait wait! Hold up!" Felix interrupted, "What the hell is going on?"

"Felix…." Ari paused, "I'm leaving."

"Ari, you sure as hell aren't leaving!" Felix said, "We're suppose to make sure they leave. Not you."

Ari shook her head, "Felix, Cassie, Mara and I have decide if the Kings choose the information for revenge over us, then…it truly is the end for us." She paused, "I know that this is a betrayal from us, but…it hurts Felix. It hurts so _bad_." She whispered, tears leaking. She wiped them away with her arm, "I love Aro, but I know that he still loves his wife. I don't think in a lifetime I could ever replace her. I don't want to be a replacement either. I want Aro to see me for me. Not for Aria who is friends with everybody."

"Ari…" Felix breathed, hurt evident on his face.

"I'm sorry. We're sorry." Ari replied, pulling her suitcase from underneath the bed. "I tried but everyone knows that Aro doesn't really love me right? Felix, you should know too through your amazing grapevine."

"I…." he paused, "Is this for all of you?"

"Marcus has told me in this lifetime he won't be able to forget her. Anything and everything he does reminds him of her. She has done so much for him, I feel….like a third wheel. I'm tired. I just want to leave and throw everything away."

"Hear that Felix?" Cassie interrupted, "Ari and Mara wants to leave, and so am I! I caught Caius banging some chick while moaning his wife's name. They don't like us the way we do, so why should we stay and amuse them? Our lives are short, let us be free. Don't try to stop us!"

"But…." Felix began.

"What will we say to the Masters?" Jane frowned, "You…you can't just leave."

"Oh! That's where I come in!" Adam interrupted cheerfully, "I believe I did not explain my gift fully. While it is true that I can relay commands to other people, once a day, I am allowed to manipulate a person into using their gift however I desire."

"No." Alec breathed, frowning, "Surely you don't plan to…"

"I'll be using your gift, Alec." Adam grinned, "It'll wear off after a day or so."

"Ari, please re-think this." Demetri looked at her, hopeful.

She shook her head, "You four know that the Masters don't love us. They love what we can bring. Not who we are." She said gently.

"Surely….with time…"

"Then….when that time comes, if they can find us, they can contact us." She paused, "But to be honest, I think that their true love exists somewhere out there in the world. Once they are free from the revenge…and the pain, perhaps, they will find their next destined partner." She put a smile on her face, "Besides, you've heard of rebound relationships right? We're that little booster. We'll help them out of their downs and open up endless possibilities so they can find the person who they can cherish and love."

"But…."

"Felix. Demetri. Jane. Alec." Ari pleaded, looking at them, "Listen, I'm miserable. Cassie and Mara are miserable. They don't let us into their hearts. They toyed with us. They made us think we had a chance with them, when we didn't. If you four had been in our shoes, what would you have done as a human? Leave? Commit suicide? What?"

"I…." Jane paused, "I…..I would leave."

"Then…Jane….tell me, am I not allowed to leave?"

"No….but…"

"But we will miss you…" Alec finished quietly for his sister, "You make us realize we aren't robots. You bring life to the castle."

Ari cracked a smile, "Anyone can bring life to the castle if you give yourselves a chance." She told them. "Want to know a secret? If you want to bring life to the castle, just be yourself. Don't be Jane of the Volturi or Alec of the Volturi. Be just Jane and Alec. Or Demetri and Felix. Be your goofy self."

"No matter what we say, you're still going to leave, aren't you?" Felix frowned at the floor, "You're going to leave me behind? Your big old brother?"

Ari giggled slightly, stepping over to Felix, giving him a hug. "Felix. I'll always love you. You big teddy bear of man. Truly, you are the best big brother I could have asked for." Her eyes crinkled with a smile, "You always make me laugh." Releasing him, she stepped over to Demetri, and gave him a hug. "Oh Demetri. When I first met you, you acted all Volturi, but underneath that, you….are such a gentle soul. Though it was mean, watching Felix prank you was always so funny. You would have the best reaction ever." Releasing him, she turned to Alec, hugging him, "Alec…..I don't know if you still blame yourself for my injuries, but don't. Relax some more, I know you aren't a kid—heck, you're several hundred years older than me—but at heart, I know you're still a kid. Perhaps, not with the choo-choo trains anymore, but….I know you still love those video games. You and Jane have the most amazing relationship ever. You protect her and you have fun with her. Sometimes, just be like me, release the Volturi mask you have, and just…just be Alec. You'll be surprised of who you find." She smiled, releasing him. She went over to Jane, hesitating slightly when she saw the girl bite her lip. "Jane." She smiled, giving her a hug. "You….always act so mean and sadistic to other people, but I've seen you. You are so kind to me! You never laugh when I make mistakes and you always help me with my mini-projects. Like Alec, sometimes you act a little too Volturi. Let it go and act like a kid! It'll be fun! Go skydiving. Go swimming. Go horseback riding. Heck, go shopping for shoes!" she released Jane, stepping back. "You four…really, if we meet again, I want to hear how you've had fun! I don't want to hear about boring old missions or nothing of that sort!"

They said nothing, staring at the ground, their bodies shaking slightly. "Cassie, Mara, have you placed your letters?"

"Just did while you were giving them your cheesy speech." Cassie replied. "Listen up, this is my last advice for you. Challenge the authority—meaning, Caius, Marcus and Aro. Do whatever you want and don't regret it later on."

"That was two pieces of advice, Cassie." Mara smiled, "I would say, just have fun. I'm sure you guys have vacation days. Take a few off and travel the world. Everywhere you go as a vampire is probably for missions, right? If….if you were to travel just for fun, just for yourself, you'll discover another side to the world. Do what you want to now so you won't regret it later on when it's gone. Grab at it while you can. Build your bonds and relationships."

Jane sniffled a bit, "I'm….going to miss you guys." She admitted quietly.

"I will too." Ari replied, "We all will, but we must really leave now." She stepped back, hobbling over to Brecken who caught her before she tripped the last couple of steps. "Thanks."

He nodded, bending down, "Get on."

Ari got onto Brecken's back as Cassie and Mara did the same. "Goodbye." She whispered. "Don't forget the chocolate and blood-cicles, Jane."

"I won't."

"Adam, your gift." Nicholas commanded.

"On it."

Ari watched as the four vampires before her lost their senses, their eyes glazed over and their legs buckled. They sat on the ground in a big heap, staring off into space. She closed her eyes as she felt Brecken shift. This was it. Goodbye the Volturi. Goodbye everyone. Goodbye Aro. Ari felt a swoosh of air as Brecken launched himself out of the window, and landed with a loud thump on the ground. Ari opened her eyes, she was outside the castle. Huh. She felt weird. Sure she had been outside the castle before, but now….now there was a sense of relief that washed over her. A sense of freedom. A sense that all the stress was gone. "Wow." She breathed, "Oddly, I feel free."

Cassie snorted, "I think we all feel free." She muttered, "Can we stop by a pawnshop?"

"You want to stop by a _pawnshop_?" Yale repeated. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. They're far away, right?" Cassie countered, "I'm sure a little bit of time at a pawnshop won't hurt."

"What the hell do you plan to do there?" he muttered, glaring at her, turning to walk towards the town.

She shrugged, "Well, I plan to pawn some stuff."

"Doesn't pawning mean you come back to pay for it?" Yale asked.

"Yes."

"But you're leaving." He stated.

She shrugged, "It's a special pawnshop. They will collect their debts regardless of who it is. I plan on putting Caius's name down. It's some expensive jewelry. He's going to have fun paying for it."

He smirked, "I'm starting to like you more and more." He replied. "Though the Volturi are rich, it'll be interesting to see what happens when they come to collect their debts. Too bad we won't be here to witness it."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She replied dryly. "You guys got the plane tickets?"

Nicholas nodded, "Got them this afternoon." He replied, "Cost a hell of a ton of money since they were last minute tickets."

Cassie groaned, "Don't tell me you got the regular seats." She muttered.

"Cassie! You're lucky we're even getting seats on a plane so last minute." Mara reprimanded.

"Cassie. We're getting on a plane. That's all that matters. We'll probably be squished for a bit, but you'll be fine, Cassie."

"Ari. I grew up first class or private. I came from a mafia family. The one time I sat in economy or third-class seats or whatever they're called, I sat between an old man who snored the whole trip and a lady who couldn't stop talking about her precious niece who got into some prestigious university. After that, never again. You know me, Ari, Mara, I hate yappy people. I don't give a shit about people I don't care or know about."

Nicholas interrupted them with a chuckle, "You know….I wish I had met you three when you were younger, your childhood before you came here seems quite interesting." He told them, "But don't worry. For our vampire sakes as well, we got first-class tickets. They've only got first tickets for sale right now, even if it cost a pretty penny to pay for."

Cassie sighed happily, resting her cheek against Nicholas's back. "Yessss." She sighed, "I wonder if they'll have apple cider…."

"Apple cider?" Brecken mused out loud, the first time he spoke in a while.

She shrugged. "Apparently, it's illegal for me to drink champagne and stuff, so…." She trailed off, "Apple Cider is the way to go."

"You drink?" Adam asked.

She shook her head, "No. I'm not stupid. Well, I admit that I have taken…._tasted_ some champagne, but not much." She admitted, "It was like once at a party, but I got caught before I could down the glass of it."

"…..You are insane." Nicholas muttered.

Cassie chuckled. 'Thanks."

They reached the edge of the woods, leading into the town. The vampires bent down slightly, allowing the girls off their backs. It would have been awkward for them to be piggyback riding the vampires through town anyway and more eye-catching to the rest of the town. That was something they wanted to avoid. After all, they were running away right? To get caught was ridiculous. Foolish, even. It would have done nothing but made the world think that they were stupid enough to get caught. Ari muttered a word of thanks to Brecken, who turned to her, giving her a sharp nod. She was going to have to get Brecken to talk more. He was too silent. Too quiet. "All right, Cassie. Where is this pawnshop?"

Cassie turned down one street, walking in front, her head turning left and right, trying to locate the store. Finding a store, Cassie went inside, beckoning. "Come in."

Ari took one glance at the store. It was a big pawnshop, but…it looks really shady. There were two big security guards standing just inside the door. She gulped. They looked really scary. They were all muscle and bald. Running up beside Cassie, she followed her in, keeping her eyes on Cassie. "Cassie…it's kinda scary in here…"

"You've met scarier people." Cassie replied, "They're a bunch of wimps. They won't do shit to us. If you forgot, they're human. We've got four lovely vampires with us. Just one of them can take out those two muscle heads."

"Right. Ari nodded. "But still. It's scary. They're super intimidating."

"They're suppose to be." Cassie replied, walking up to the counter. She smiled and greeted the shop keeper, "Hello."

The man gave her a quick up and down look. He was a bit old, but not by a much. He was probably…maybe…40-ish? He still had a full head of hair, though it was graying a bit. He also had a pair of glasses on, his face trying to form a small fake smile for Cassie. "How can I help you today?" he asked, "Pawn, sell or buy?"

"Pawn." Cassie replied.

"Ahhh…I see." The man nodded, "So what do you have today?"

Cassie pulled out the sack of jewelry, and place it on the counter. She slid the jewelry out, nodding to the man. "I want to pawn all this."

The man picked up the jewelry, examining it through his jeweler's loupe. "So…how much do you want for this?"

Cassie shrugged, "It's high quality jewelry, and I've got the paperwork to show you that it's real."

The man gave her a surprised look, "Do you?" he asked.

Cassie nodded, "Yes." She slid the certificates out. "So what can you pay me?"

"How much do you want?"

"As much as I can get."

"I think…I can offer you….50 grand."

Cassie gave her a surprised look. "Only 50 grand?"

"50 grand." The man replied.

"This is high quality jewelry of the most recent models. I know you can offer me more. This is the biggest pawnshop in town. You make hella money here."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Then you should know that the biggest pawnshop also has a lot of connections in case you are a fake or if you decide to bail out."

Cassie shrugged, "That I know." She replied, "So what can you offer?"

The man paused, hesitating slightly, "I can offer you one hundred grand."

Cassie gave him a look, "There is a mini-mountain of jewelry here, some of them cost 100 grand."

"This is a pawnshop." The man replied, "We pawn and buy stuff for a cheaper price."

"I need more." Cassie insisted, frowning.

Ari decided to step in, "Please sir… we really need the money….we're trying to leave our boyfriends. They…they were terrible to us."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Terrible?" he mused.

"Yes. Terrible." Ari sniffed quietly, turning on the waterworks. "They led us on a wild goose chase making us think that they care for us, but the whole time they would abuse us, and….and…"

The man raised a hand, "Enough." He said. "Does this mean this stuff is stolen? We don't take stolen stuff."

Cassie glared at him, "I wouldn't pawn stolen stuff." She retorted, "I got this as a gift every time my boyfriend got pissed off at me."

"If you plan on leaving, how will I get my money back?" the man frowned.

Cassie shrugged, "My boyfriend is rich. You can get you money back via him. I plan on coming to pay the installments if that's what you're worried about."

"And your boyfriend is….?"

"One of the owners of the Volturi castle." Cassie replied.

"Ahhh….I see." The man paused, tapping his chin, "I've heard that the people of that castle are rich. Apparently from some inheritance dating back to the longest time of times. Almost comparable to when the town was built. A considerable feat. Many of the old-town families have long turned rich. "I suppose….I can offer you 150."

"Only 150 thousand?"

"150." The man replied firmly.

"Make 250." Cassie frowned.

The man paused, "Hearing your story….175. That's 25 more than I usually offer for used jewelry."

Cassie cocked an eyebrow, "Since you went up 25, I'll go down 25. 225."

The man frowned, "225 is way too much." He protested.

"I'm not alone. If as you said the Volturi castle owners are rich, then they will use any method to find me. To find us."

"What makes you so valuable?"

"Well…we were kind of servants….sort of, but for betraying…they'll hunt us down to the end of the earth. We need money to run."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Seems interesting." He replied. "Tell you what. I'll give you 185 along with some connections that'll help you get out of here."

"Thanks, but it's fine. Working in such a high-class castle has gotten us servants some very useful connections. We just need the money to make it happen." Cassie replied. "My last offer…215."

The man shook his head. "Tell you what. I'll meet you half-way. 200. It's my final offer."

Cassie paused, pretending to think, "Very well," she said at last, "I'll take 200. Cash?"

"You're running away, I don't think you'll take checks." The man replied dryly.

Cassie smirked, "Thanks."

The man nodded, going over to the counter. He spoke quietly to the lady at the register. "200."

"200 grand sir?"

"No, 200 dollars for the expensive brand jewelry." The man replied, "Yes! 200 grand!"

"S-Sorry." She muttered. "On it." She quickly entered on the machine to count out 2,000 one hundred dollar bills. She wrapped them neatly into a stack, "Here sir."

He gave them to Cassie, "Do you need to count?"

"Nah." She replied. "Seems heavy enough for 200 grand."

"You seem too trusting."

She raised an eyebrow, "I'd get revenge on you if I found out you're lying to me."

"Oh? How?" the man nodded over to the two bodyguards who had shifted from the door over to the man.

She smiled, "Servants have connections." she replied. "We'll get revenge."

"Oh." He smiled, "I look forward to it."

She smiled, "See ya." She nodded, walking out the door with Ari, Mara and the rest of the gang in tow.

"Boss, ya sure you don't us to go 'n catch 'em?"

"Yeah. We'll catch 'em real quick."

The glasses-man shook his head, "I've been in this business longer than you two. There are people you can mess with and some that you can't mess with."

"That weak blonde girl?" one of the bodyguards muttered. "She looks like she belongs in a brothel. Those legs. Those eyes. Damn, I'd pay a fortune to be her first customer."

The man gave the bodyguard a long look, "I have a feeling that if you had said that around her, you won't be alive after a few days."

"I'm strong and we've got connections to some of the strongest families ever. They won't dare get revenge."

The other bodyguard snorted, "Imagine if that girl had connections to the same family, only higher connections." The bodyguard laughed.

He snorted, "The only way that blond could have connections to the higher ranking people than me is if she sleeps with them. If she was family or a relative, then she wouldn't be running away. She would have looked for help, shown me the symbol or simply just asked me."

"Oh." The bodyguard muttered as the door opened again, and another customer stepped in. Oh well, back to business.

**MEANWHILE**

Nicholas burst out laughing, randomly on the street, causing Cassie to raise a brow, "What?"

"They don't believe that you could have connections to your family. One of the bodyguards said he'd pay a pretty penny to be your first customer at a brothel."

"He said WHAT?" Cassie yelled, "Why I outta—"

"Cassie. We're not going back for you to beat them up." Mara commented calmly.

"But. Did you hear what Nicholas said? They called me a frickin whore."

"That's a comment saying that you're beautiful."

"I'd thank them for the comment, but I'd sure as hell not want to be beautiful enough for a brothel!"

"Just let it go Cassie. Once this has all been cleared up you can come back in full force and scare the living daylights out of them."

"Tsch. Fine but wait till I tell Papa this. He'll blow a gasket when he finds out."

"Oh. That reminds me. They said the only way you'll ever have connections to that mafia family of yours is if you're whoring yourself out to them. The higher ranking officials that is."

"Oh my god. Cassie! They think you're going to have incest with your family! Ewww!" Ari laughed.

"OH. MY. GOD." Cassie gritted, "I will kill them. I swear it. When this blows over, I will return with the assassins and I will show them a lesson."

"You guys have assassins?" Yale asked.

She gave him a look, "If a mafia family does not have assassins or hitmen, how do you think we survive? The higher ranking and powerful your family or you are, the more enemies you have." She replied.

"You are….what in your family?" Yale asked, "Quite frankly, I find it surprising that you even have relations to a mafia family." He paused, "But then again, you do have a violent tendencies and a short temper, so it's not really that surprising." He added.

"If you weren't a vampire, I swear to you I'd hang you by your balls for several days in a desert for what you just said." She glared at him.

Adam and Nicholas shuddered at the thought. "Why thank you." Yale smiled, "I'm glad my vampire status saved me from being hanged upside down by my privates."

"Enough. You guys are getting gory." Ari looked physically sick. "Ugh. What time do we leave?"

"In an hour."

"Let's just go to the airport then." She hailed down a taxi. Opening it, she looked in. It was kind of tiny…fitting at most… 4 per a car and that was with one sitting shotgun. "All right. Let's split up and for our sakes, Cassie and Yale, I think it's best if you two are in different cars."

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "I think we'd do well together." She replied dryly. "We'll have the best conversation together, won't we?"

"Yes." Yale agreed quickly, his face full of what Ari called "creepy, up-to-no-good smiles".

"No." she responded. "You guys are sitting apart."

"Awww, but…"

"No buts, ands, what ifs." She interrupted. "You're sitting apart and we're wasting time. Yale and Brecken in one car. Nicholas and Adam in the other. That leaves Cassie, Mara and I. Cassie for sure you are going with Adam and Nicholas. Mara, who would you like to go with?"

Mara gave Cassie a long look, "Yale and Brecken." She replied, "I have a feeling that Cassie won't sit still if we're in there."

"Good point. Well. I'm going with Mara then."

"Wait. You're ditching me?!" Cassie frowned, protesting.

"Sorry." Ari shrugged, "Four a car. It's the max."

"Then come over here!"

"No. I haven't talked to Mara in a long time, it'd be nice to talk to her for a change."

Cassie grasped the front of her shirt, where her heart was, "T-That hurt." She wheezed out, "How could you two…."

"Cassie. Stop exaggerating and get into the car."

"Peh. Fine. You're asking for it." She threw her misshapen suitcase at the waiting driver, who caught it with an oomph. She got in, followed by Nicholas. Adam sat in front. The driver quickly got in and drove away.

Ari hailed down another taxi, the driver got out, seeing their luggage. She nodded to Yale who handed the driver their luggage. She got in, followed by Mara and then Yale. Brecken sat in front. She sighed, "Yessss. Air conditioning."

The driver got in, "Where to?"

"The airport."

"Got it." The driver began driving, "So where you four going?"

"Is it any of your business?" Yale snapped.

"S-Sorry." The man muttered.

"Please excuse my brother's behavior." Ari apologized, "We just found out that a….close family member of ours has passed away. He has been raised by her from young, so he's a bit touchy today."

"Oh. I see. It's no problem. I understand. I lost my mother recently too. My father was never around, so she was the only one to care for me. I know what it's like."

Ari nodded, "Yeah. It's painful." She agreed. "Anyways, please talk to my brother more. He needs it. He's in denial."

Yale looked startled, "What?! I do not—"

"I know you miss her so much, dear little brother. You're missing her terribly, aren't you? She was the one who raised us up until now." Ari smirked, leaning in to whisper into his ear, "Payback time. Better talk or he'll keep on yapping."

"Peh. Fine. I miss her a ton, are you happy?" Yale crossed his arms, glaring at the driver.

The driver nodded, "Admitting that she's gone is the first step to recovery, but I want you to remember that…."

Ari turned to Mara, whispering, "I haven't had the chance to talk to you often. How has it been?"

Mara smiled, "I just clean out my stuff at Marcus's place. Took out all my sticky notes and notes from the books."

Ari chuckled, "How many sticky notes did you use?"

Mara smirked, "One thousand, seven hundred and sixty-seven."

Ari whistled, "How you managed that I'll never know."

"Ari, I have a lot of free time being trapped in the castle for 90% of the day, and I have a library open to me, what do you think I'd do?"

"Read? I don't know. I mean I'd draw or….something…"

"I just read. It's quite interesting. Marcus's study had some of the most interesting books there. It really challenged a few theories I had."

Ari made a face, "Don't tell me…some of them challenged your theory about Bigfoot."

Mara gave her a look, "Well. I told you, Bigfoot doesn't exist. Being in a forest, sometimes your fear get the better of you and you imagine things. That or you're dehydrated. It's not like you're the only one in the woods, so I definitely thought it was a theory."

"But?" Ari pressed.

"Having met vampires and hearing that werewolves and shape shifters exist, I wouldn't be surprised if something similar to Bigfoot existed. However, after extensive research, I don't believe what was seen in pictures and by witness to be Bigfoot, but rather to be another mythical creature that could be a troll or an ogre."

"A….troll? Ogre?" Ari made a face, "But…"

"I read in a few textbooks that they do exist. In fact, there is a whole mythical world out there waiting to be discovered. There wasn't much information, apparently, the last time they were sighted as a civilization was several hundred years ago. It was thought that vampires pushed them to the brink of extinction."

"And you did this research in just a few weeks, no, months?"

Mara shrugged, "I had plenty of time in my hands. It wasn't like Marcus was taking me on dates or talking to me much or anything." She finished bitterly.

"Oh…." Ari trailed off, "So are there any books you look forward to buying?"

"A few, but I'd like to look further into the research of other mythical creatures besides the vampire, werewolve, and shifter races. I don't know why, but thinking about this other mythical world of faeries, elves, unicorns, Pegasi, goblins, trolls, and the like appeal to me. It's part of the wood-thing you know?"

"Maybe you actually descended from one of the other mythical folks, Mara." Ari joked, "That would explain your attraction to the woods. And what's a pegasi?"

"Haha. Very funny. And pegasi is the term for more than one Pegasus."

"Hey, it's possible." She shrugged, "Remember that time where we got lost in the woods and you miraculously knew the way out of the woods? And when the adults asked us how we got lost and how we found our way out, you had _said the white lady with the pretty eyes showed you the way_?"

"Children have creative minds." Mara replied, "And besides, even if it was a spiritual or mythical creature, keep in mind that usually children with innocent minds are prone to seeing such beings."

"But we didn't see anything…" Ari protested.

"Perhaps, it was guardian angel or something. Who knows." Mara shrugged, "And I doubt you would see anything Miss-Witch-Family and for godssake, do not tell me Cassie was innocent. She was far more advanced than us in some areas that we didn't learn until we were in our teens. She was far from innocent."

Ari pouted, "I'm not convinced." She replied, "I honestly think that you're somehow related to the woods. One of these days we'll have to try it. Like maybe you can summon a spirit or something."

Mara gave Ari one long look, "Do you realize how stupid you sound right now?" she asked, "Summon spirits? What are we? 11 year olds that have decided to play with fire? There is no way I'll do that. While I don't believe in mythical creatures to an extent since sightings of them have been rare, I do believe in ghost and demons and I can tell you right now that doing such foolish things may attract something along the lines of demonic spirits and negative energy."

"That's….true…" Ari muttered. "Remember that haunted house we went to?"

"You mean the one where we all peed in our pants from fear?" Mara chuckled, "How couldn't I? We screamed and peed, and when the adults found us we were crying like big babies."

"Aww, shut it. Did you really have to bring up the peeing thing? It was an accident. Didn't you hear the door slam shut? It scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Yes. That's why I believe we shouldn't mess with the living dead and calling on spirits of the forest may actually be spirits of the dead."

"Hey! Doesn't living dead also mean like the vampires? I mean…they're dead, but they're alive!"

"Yes. That's why we should have never messed with them or we wouldn't be in this predicament." Mara replied, "We wouldn't be here…nor would we be so sad to realize the truth."

"That's….true." Ari said quietly, allowed a sad quietness to fall upon them. Shaking herself out of her stupor, she continued, "So…wanna tell me?"

"Want to tell you what?" Mara sighed.

"Hrum….what's your ideal type of guy?"

"Is this suppose to bring back sad memories?" Mara muttered.

"Well…we haven't played the rate-that-guy type of game in a while…" Ari lowered her voice. "It'll be fun…"

"Save it for the plane." Mara replied. "I want to hear Cassie's reaction too."

"True."

"Oh wait! I forgot to ask you! Did you watch the recent season of Uta no Prince-sama 2000%?"

"I did, didn't you?" Mara asked.

"No! I got so caught up with Aro that I…." she swallowed, "I can't believe I forgot about my Utapri."

"I think anyone would forget in this circumstance." Mara replied. "I have the episodes on my iPhone, want to borrow it later?"

She nodded in agreement, "Yes please." Ari smiled, "Ahhh, I can't wait to get more of my Ren…."

"Psh. I don't get how you loved Ren so much. My favorite has to be Masato maybe Tokiya, but I'm pretty sure Cassie's favorite has to be Tokiya."

Ari rolled her eyes, "Probably, but I honestly think that Natsuki's other side, Satsuki is her favorite. The ever so violent, protective alter-ego of Natsuki, who's innocent and childish, just like a child."

Mara nodded, "That's true. I forgot about Satsuki."

Ari gaped, "How could you forget Satsuki?! He's like…the badass!"

"Please. I think Syo tries to be the bad-ass no matter how….adorable he looks."

"Gahahaha! That's true!" she giggled. "OMG! I forgot to ask you! How are my lovely senpais?"

"Senpais? Oh…you mean the four hotties who were seen watching the STARISH perform?"

"Yeah. Ranmaru Kurosaki, Ai Mikaze, Reiki Kotobuki, and Camus."

"Ehh. They make an appearance." Mara shrugged. "Who's your favorite?"

"To be honest, I'm stuck between Ran and Camus."

"Nice." She smiled, "My favorite is Ai Mikaze though."

"The blue-haired guy?! The android?!"

"Yeah. He's so funny with his "there is less than 1% chance that they will win…" and stuff." Mara giggled.

Ari sweatdropped, what? No. This was going down the wrong road. Soon the whole season would be spoiled for her. She couldn't allow this. "Okay. We're changing subjects before everything is spoiled for me."

"We don't need to. We're at the airport." Mara replied, as they pulled to a complete stop.

The driver turned around, "That'll be 15 euros."

Brecken quickly pulled out his wallet, and paid the man. "Keep the change." He commanded as he quickly got out of the car.

"Yale?" Ari asked, seeing Yale just sit there, arms crossed.

"What?"

"….Aren't you getting out?"

"In a moment." He replied, seeing Brecken open the door for him.

"Really? You had to wait for Brecken to open the door for you? Really?" Ari said, unamused.

"Yes." He got out. He helped the driver grab the luggage, thanking him.

"All right! Let's get on the plane and outta here!" Ari cheered as Cassie joined up with them.

"Never again." Nicholas muttered.

"Never again what?" Ari asked, confused.

"Never again will I sit near Cassie."

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding me? Listening to her and Adam yap away gave me a headache." He held his head, groaning.

Cassie smirked, "I'm glad I amused you."

"Cassie." Mara warned.

"What? Sorry." Cassie muttered, "But Mara! It was so awkward, so…"

"Right. Let's just get inside." Mara muttered in response.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Ari sat down next to Mara, Cassie was but a seat away. They had a divider of sorts between them for privacy, but Ari didn't really need it. She sat beside the window, smiling. She loved window-seats. Mara didn't like it as much. It worked out. Cassie sat next to Nicholas, much to Nicholas's chagrin. Yale and Brecken sat together and Adam got to sit next to a human typing away on his laptop. "Ahh, this is the life."

"Hello everyone! Thank you for flying with ANA All Nippon Airways, I am your captain Takashiro Nagawaki. My fellow co-captain is Ana Hijirikawa! Please buckle your seatbelts and listen to the attendants as they give some important instructions in case an emergency does occur…."

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"Here we go!" Ari smiled as the plane took off. This was it. Goodbye Volturi. Goodbye Italy. Goodbye everyone. Goodbye Aro. Goodbye my first love. She closed her eyes, a nap was in order. She was tired.

**THE END. FIN. DONE. FINAL CHAPTER.**

**HAHAHA. JK. That would have been cruel. Anyways, leave a review. Once again I apologize if my characters (OCs) are too Mary-sue or if the original twilight cast are wayyy too OOC. See y'all next week….? Surprisingly, I finished this before July 4****th****. **

**Oh yes! And thank you (and a shout-out) to .Mistress.92! You gave me some very good ideas! **

**Oh yeah, and I put up a poll on my wall/account for you to take! My question to you is, do you want me to fast-forward through their time apart (so it'll be about 1-2 chapters, maybe 3) or do you want me to go through slowly their time apart? Like how Ari travels from place to place...slowly…making friends and stuff, or…fast-forward, quick summary of her stay in each place, maybe focusing in some areas?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: Victoria cullen30, The. Burlesque. Mistress.92, LadyAroVolturi, YourEnchantingDesire, Rainlily216, xLunaAngelWarriorx, and LadySaraHime**

**Chapter 28**

**ARO **

He trudged through the snow, muttering. While he was a vampire, having blizzards hit at him at fast speeds was far from pleasant. His cloak had shielded him from most of it, but now, now it melted and made the coat soaked. He even saw icicles forming on it. Did they have to pick such a location for information? He could see the rest of the guard wasn't too happy either. They were use to the warm Italian sun in Volterra, not blizzards in the middle of the summer. He wondered how Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri were faring. With the four of them, surely, they would be able to protect the girls. He frowned, what concerned him was the immortal child. How had he escaped detection for so long? Were there people involved in hiding him? They would have to be killed or….to say… "punished". Well, all those except those with the gifts he wanted. They could atone for their errors by serving in the Volturi.

"Master. We have found the location." Santiago came, running up to him.

"Where?"

"About 10 miles ahead of us." He replied.

"Guards?" Caius asked, cracking his knuckles. Aro could see he was frustrated. Caius was….being Caius. He didn't really like talking about emotions, especially not by force.

"1."

"Just one?" he said in surprise.

"Just one, Master." Santiago confirmed.

"They left one to guard information regarding a rebellion?" Marcus mused.

"Most likely this is information only. The rest of their army would be with the Romanian traitors." Caius glared.

"Right. Then let's go retrieve it." Aro replied, "Then I will contact Jane and the rest for them to join up with us."

"Will it be enough time to retrieve the girls?" Heidi asked.

"It will be enough. They only wanted to tell us about the Romanians." Aro said, "They do not plan to harm the girls. Afterall, they are under Volturi protection."

"We're wasting time." Caius hissed, "The faster we get this over with, the faster I can leave this blasted barren ice land."

Aro grinned, "It's just like you brother to say that. Are you desperate to get back to the castle?"

"Shut up, Aro."

**ARIA**

Ari stretched out on the bed before her, sighing. "Ahh, this is the life." She sighed happily, "We're back in the hotels. As much as I love airplanes and first-class seats, they just can't beat a real bed."

Cassie sat down beside her, "Go take a shower or a bath. Whatever you want, I'm sure you're tired." She mused quietly beside Ari. "I'm going to order food in the meantime, is there anything you want?"

"We're ordering food into our hotel room? Aww, I wanted to go exploring. We're in Tokyo, Japan. C'mon Cassie!"

"You're not tired?"

"I can shower later. Let's go." She sat up, stretching.

Cassie shrugged, "Are you okay with that, Mara?"

Mara paused from her unpacking, "I'm fine. I've done some research on the plane on best places to eat. Do you have a preference as to what?"

"Sushi?" Ari offered.

"I was thinking omelette rice." Cassie replied.

Ari looked over to Cassie, giggling. "Okay, let's go with omelette rice then." She replied, "But tomorrow, for lunch, we're definitely having sushi."

Cassie made a face, "I'm not eating sashimi. Or anything raw."

"You're okay with eating beef half-raw, but you won't eat seafood raw? Oh Cassie, my dear friend, you are one unique character."

Cassie turned red, "Aww, shut it, Ari. Remember that time where I choked on raw fish? Never again will I eat raw fish or any raw seafood. I'll stick to my regular cucumber, cooked shrimp, fried egg, and countless other cooked or vegetable sushi."

Ari sighed, "But you'll miss out on so many types of sushi." She protested quietly, grinning.

"Ari, as much as I love you and Mara, if you dare trick, prank or force me to eat raw seafood, I will guarantee that you will wake up to find that you have a new pet spider."

Ari shuddered, "You wouldn't."

Cassie gave her a feral grin. "Try me."

"Got it. No prank." She promised.

"Ready to go?" Mara asked, standing up. "I've unpacked all our clothes. Oh that reminds me, we need to contact our families soon. While we do have 200 grand, thanks to Cassie, that won't last us forever, considering the price of this hotel room." She added, "And we need more funds if we're to shop as well."

"I'm going to go out and buy myself a life-size Ren plushie." Ari grinned, "Ahhhhh. Rennnnn."

"You. EWWWW." Cassie stuck her tongue out, disgusted. "Tokiya is the way to go."

"Please. I like Playboy Ren better." She swooned, "Ahh, his _Lady_."

Mara sighed, chuckling, "And they wonder why we take forever to get out of our hotel room, nevertheless, a country." She mused, "It's because we're so random and we can talk for forever. Now up, I'm sure you're hungry."

"Hey, I wonder if they'll let us into the host clubs around here?" Ari mused out loud.

"Of course not! We're underage!" Cassie retorted.

"But….we can get fake ID cards and passports, right?"

Mara sighed, this was going to be a long (and most likely illegal with where their conversations were leading them) day for them.

**Nicholas**

Nicholas shut the door to his room. Well, their room. He had the luxury of sharing it with 3 other vampires. They had insisted since they didn't need sleep, they didn't really need many rooms. They only had a room for visual purposes. It would have been weird for 3 grown men, one small child and 3 teenage girls to be sharing 3 rooms in a suite. So they had rented two suites, one for the girls and one for the men as they called themselves (he had chuckled when he thought of Yale who looked far from a man, and in response, Yale had punched him in the stomach for that). "Well, gentlemen," he started, earning the attention of everyone in the room, "Being on a plane for so long, I need a break. I'm going out to feed. Who is staying to guard?"

"The girls will be going out to eat." Brecken replied, "So two of us will go accompany them. The other two go feed and come back."

"Seems simple enough. Who needs to feed immediately?" Nicholas asked.

Adam raised his hand, "Sorry. I drink a lot of blood. I feed constantly." He muttered, "And…well…. Using my gift makes me even more thirsty."

Nicholas nodded, "Very well." He replied, "Brecken? Yale? Do you need to feed?"

"I will go with Yale." Brecken replied, "So we will go guard the girls first. I am controlling Yale's thirst, he'll be okay for now. Nicholas, you should go feed first. Your eyes are very black."

Nicholas swallowed, feeling that burn in the back of his throat, he pushed thoughts of blood trickling down his throat into the back of his mind, frowning, "Are you sure, you'll be okay?"

"Yes. Go feed you idiot." Yale interrupted. "I'll go see how they're doing." He went over, knocking on the conjoined door. "Aria? Cassie? Mara?" Silence greet them, causing Yale to frown, he knocked harder, "Aria? Cassie? Mara?" Silence again. "What the? I heard them just moments ago!" Turning, he grabbed the plastic key card on the dresser, "I'll go and see if they're in."

He went outside, and turned to their door, sliding in the key. He went inside, shutting the door, as he did a brief search. They were nowhere to be seen. Damn. Had someone kidnapped them already? Did….did the Volturi come? He went to the conjoined door, unlocked it, and knocked, causing Nicholas to open the door.

"Did you find them?"

Yale shook his head, "They're not here." He swallowed.

"What?!" Nicholas hissed, he disappeared momentarily as he zoomed through their suite, looking for them. Brecken and Adam had gotten up in the process, and stood at the door warily. "Where did they go?"

"My guess is for food. They must have went to look for food."

"And they didn't think to tell us because….?"

He shrugged, "Hunger gets the best of most people?"

"Great. Now we have to find them." Nicholas narrowed his eyes, "There are so many scents here. Do you know how hard it'll be?"

"There are four of us."

"No. Two of us will go feed. Two of us will go look." Nicholas replied. "If we focus on finding them, we won't have to go feed. If we can't control ourselves around them, we will be in deep trouble."

"Got you, but don't you have their phone numbers?"

"We….I don't think we ever got their numbers…"

"We need to make sure we do that immediately once we find them."

"Nicholas, you and Adam should go feed." Yale frowned. "Your eyes are even darker than before."

Nicholas lifted a hand up to his chin, almost touching his eyelid. "Are they?" he mused. "Very well. I will go feed now. It should take no longer than 30 minutes, maybe an hour, depending on how thirsty we are. And we do need to dispose of the bodies."

"Awww, man, I haven't disposed of bodies for a while now, I was kind of hoping I wouldn't have to do it anymore." Adam sighed, "I thought my lower guard-rank days were over."

"We're wasting time. Go." The vampires dispersed, silence enveloping the hotel rooms, with the exception of the clock going _tick-tock-tick-tock._

**ARI**

Ari sat down at the table, smiling at the waiter. This was a nice restaurant. It had a nice home-y feeling to it, and…it was kind of crowded. So the food was probably really good. She was handed a menu, as she flipped it open, she frowned. There was little English, if English was evident at all. "Umm, can you help me with this?" she whispered to Mara. "I can't read even if my life depended on it."

Mara gave her a grin, "Told you should have studied Japanese." She told her, "But no, you decided on German."

"Mara! And I know some Japanese….from watching anime…"

"Geez, fine. What are you in the mood for?"

"Ummm, didn't Cassie say she wanted omelette rice?"

"There are other things beside omelette rice on here."

"Oh. Well. I'll just go with omelette rice."

"All right, and you Cassie?"

"I came here for omelette rice." She fumed. "Man, I knew I should have studied Japanese! But nooo! I decided to learn Spanish."

"You had your reasons." Mara replied. "Wasn't it to help further your family business? You told us you had some business dealings with the mafia in Spain."

"Well, yeah, but I'm pretty sure one of my brothers could have been in charge of that transaction."

"It's good experience." Mare replied firmly. "Stop blaming yourself. You two can learn Japanese another time."

Ari sighed, "Yeah right. After I learn like the billion other languages on my list of to-do."

"What's the next language?"

"I think Thai."

"Oooh. Going Thai. You know, we should go to Thailand next."

Ari shrugged, "Maybe." She replied, "Mara! Order! HURRRYY! I'm hungry!" she also noticed the waiter had been standing there, slightly nervous. She gave him a small smile to reassure him.

Mara spoke a couple of words in Japanese to him, nodding every now and then, pointing as he nodded and scribbled onto a small notepad. She caught words like "omurice" and "arigatou", but couldn't understand what they were saying much. The waiter read the order one more time, earning a nod from Mara as he left to place their order. Turning, Mara smiled, "It's been ordered."

Cassie whistled, "You're amazing."

Mara sighed, pinching her the skin between her eyebrows, "Perhaps, if you two stopped talking about random things and going off to play…"

"Hey! That's mean, Mara! Ari pouted.

"Well, it's true. Perhaps if you studied more. I know that sports such as skydiving and horseback riding is important, but studies are just as important…"

"Aww, you just hate sports, Mara! Remember that horse that bucked you off it's back?" Cassie chuckled, "I don't think you ever really rode a horse by yourself again."

"I just make sure to have someone with me incase something happens." She paused, "That and that I'm riding a gentle horse."

Cassie snorted, "That's weak! You got to ride the wild horses! They're the best!"

"Don't be ridiculous. The last time I listened to you we ended up stranded in the woods, stuck in the trees because we parachuted at the wrong time."

"That was a mistake. An accident. A one time thing."

"That and the time where you suggested that we go camping in the forest and we ended up sleeping in a tree all night because we attracted bears to our camp since we roasted your precious one hundred dollar-per-ounce steak."

"That was a one-time mistake."

"Ahh, yes, your in-famous one-time mistake thing again." Mara chuckled. "That and the time where—"

"Okay. Enough." Ari interrupted. "Foods here."

"FOOOOODDDDDD!" Cassie howled. "Yeah! Yeah! Food!" She smiled as the waiter put the food down before her. "Thanks." She told him.

"Yeah! Thanks! Looks very good!" Ari agreed.

"Arigatou!" Mara replied.

The man nodded, "P-Please enjoy your meal." He replied to them in English, with a slight accent. He bowed, leaving them to enjoy their meal in peace.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Ari sat back, "Ahh, I'm full!" she smiled happily, rubbing her tummy.

Cassie had a toothpick in her mouth, "Ready to leave?"

"I think we're done." Mara replied, raising her hand, "Bill!"

The same waiter came over, with a slip of paper, Mara took one glance at it and took out some money. She paid the man as they stood up. "It was good food." Ari told him.

The man paused, thinking at her words, "Thank You." He replied in English.

Ari stepped outside, it was nighttime. The sun had set, and the city was still bustling with life. Yep, it was still too early to go back to their hotel room. "Ahh, where should we go now?"

"You're asking me?"

"I think they have a festival near here. With like rides and all." Mara replied.

"Really?! Let's go!" Ari smiled, "OH MY GOD! A ROLLER COASTER! I HAVEN'T BEEN ON ONE FOR LIKE FOREVER!"

Mara asked for directions, leading them left and right, turning until they reached a festival where people were dressed festively and people were having fun. Ahh, Ari was jealous. She spotted a few people holding hands, most likely on dates. "This way." She gestured.

"Ahh! Wait you three there!" a voice called out.

Turning, Ari noted a beautiful, pale skinned woman. She looked Japanese, with her brown hair and sharp eyes. But there was something off with her. It made the hairs at the nape of her neck stand up. "Hello. Can we help you?"

"Ahh, yes. You see, my dog's gotten scared because of the festival lights and I need some help convincing her to come out."

"Oh is that it?" Cassie asked, stepping forward.

"Wait. Cassie." Mara put out a hand. "Miss, if your dog is stuck, bringing in strangers won't help with the situation. It'll make your dog even more scared. I'm sure you can do it yourself, Miss."

"No! Ahh, you see! I need you to block the exit so she doesn't make a dash for the streets once I coax her out of her hiding spot." She insisted. Ari shivered. There really was something off with this lady.

"Very well." Ari relented despite Mara's protests that something wasn't right.

**30 Minutes Later**

Ari woke up, feeling slightly disorientated. Where was she? She tried moving her hands, only to find them bound and tied. "What the?"

"Awake?" Cassie muttered. "You're the last to wake up."

"What happened?"

"Here's what happened. We got kidnapped! I can't believe we fell for the dog-stuck-trick! We've been taught not to follow strangers, so I can't believe we still fell for it! Oh my god, I'm embarrassed."

"I told you. Now we've got to escape."

"I think Nicholas and the others will find us soon enough." Ari replied, trying to look at where she was. What the heck was this?

"You're awake." The same woman came again.

"You." Cassie said sharply. "Who are you?"

"A vampire." She shrugged.

"Why have you kidnapped us?"

"You smell funny."

"Um. I showered just a day ago. I just got off the plane, so if I smell funny that's why."

The lady shook her head, "No. You smell of the Volturi."

"Damn. Even when we leave we still smell of them." Cassie muttered.

"Oh…so you are of Volturi?"

"No. We left."

"Humans are not given the choice of whether to leave or not."

"Well, there are exceptions."

"Are you wanted?"

"No." Cassie retorted, "Look I don't feel like giving you the full story, and well, we're just humans. If you plan on feeding on us, I swear to you, someone will get revenge on you."

The lady raised an eyebrow, "Actually, I was going to turn you three. You see, our coven leader owns a hostess club here and most of us that works there are vampires. You three look perfect for our club."

"No. FUCKING. Way." Cassie snarled. "Am I going to work for a fucking hostess club."

"Oh? Don't you want the men? These men will pay big dollars for you to service them."

"I'm rich enough as it is." Cassie said sharply. "I don't need to go and seduce men for a living."

The lady looked hurt, "We don't seduce men, we simply listen to them and provide them with what we call "advice"."

"Do you sleep with them?"

The lady hesitated, "Well…we go on dates with them sometimes. And depending on the date, sometimes it leads to sex…sometimes it doesn't."

"I'm not sleeping with men."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." The lady replied, coming closer. Ari shrunk back visibly.

"Ai. I'm afraid they do have a choice." A voice interrupted.

Ari glanced over, seeing a man and two women. They obviously were vampires. "H-Help." She stuttered out. If they stepped in to interfere, then….they had to be good right?

The man glanced over to her. Turning sharply to the lady he called Ai, he commanded her, "Let them go. If they belong to the Volturi as they said. Even if they ran away, they will be punished by the Volturi. Interfering will get you in trouble and the rest of us in trouble. We've stayed under the radar for a time now, and we will continue to do so."

"Che. Are you serious?" Ai crossed her arms, "Fine. Wait till the Master hears of this!"

"I'll deal with him when I see him." The man replied. "Now leave." The lady named Ai left. The man came over with the ladies, bending down to untie their ropes. "Are you okay?"

She rubbed her wrists, "I'm fine." She replied, "Thanks!"

"No problem. I apologize about Ai. She's…well…she's always looking to bring in more girls. She's a miser, you see?" the man told her.

"Umm, how are you so good at English?"

He shrugged, "You become good at English over time." He replied, "I've had years and years of practice."

"Thank you." Mara said kindly.

"Not really. No need to thank me. It was Eri who saved you guys. Well, Eri and Yuki."

"Eri….and….Yuki?"

"Yeah. They called me here. Said Ai has just kidnapped some humans with vampire scents all over them." He replied, "It's illegal afterall."

"Illegal?"

"Illegal for us. We try to not to interfere with humans with other vampire scents on them. It's kind of like a marking. Don't mess with them. And from what I can tell, thank god they called me. Messing with the Volturi isn't something we'd like to face."

"But…we left the Volturi."

"If….even if you just have one friend that is of Volturi, that is still enough for us to be wary. Just one is dangerous. If you're friends with any senior or main guard members, I'd be concerned."

"Oh…Main guard." She repeated. "So like Jane…and the rest?"

"Yes like Jane and the rest." He replied. "I'm Miyagi."

"Hello Miyagi." She greeted politely.

"So, want to tell me your story?" he grinned, "How you left the Volturi. I'm always interested in good stories."

Ari sighed, perhaps, this was going to be one whirlwind of a romance. Everyone would want to hear this story. It was a tale of a lifetime. Opening her mouth, she began, "It began when Cassie, ah, that's the blonde girl over there, dared me to sneak into the Volturi castle…"

**NICHOLAS**

"Their scent ends here." Yale pointed out, after Nicholas had returned.

"So they were abducted by vampires?!" Nicholas hit his fist on the wall. "Damnnit! Can they never get kidnapped, hurt, or ugh! How many times now?! Why the hell do they always get into trouble?!"

"Do we know anyone in the area that's a vampire?"

"I heard there is a club here filled with vampires, but that's just rumors. It's a rumor that it's the beautiful club since everyone is pale skinned and beautiful. Not to mention rumors that they do date their clients, but only at night time, so it must mean that they don't go out into the sunlight because we sparkle." Adam replied.

"And you know this because….?"

Adam blushed, "Okay…maybe I had a friend who came to a hostess club before…." He trailed off.

"Enough. Where is this club located?"

"Ahh….it's a few minutes from here, follow me." Adam took off running.

**ARI**

"And so…..that is what happened." She finished, she felt so….sad. Heartbroken. Sure it had been a few weeks maybe months that she had known Aro, but still…there was something….just something that made her feel really bonded with Aro. "We just left…."

"Wow…." The girl known as Eri breathed. Along the way, they had introduced themselves. "To think….in just a few short weeks that much has happened."

"Wait," he frowned, "Does that mean your companions will be looking for you?"

Ari opened her mouth, only to have another voice answer for her, "Yes." It said, "In fact, we're quite irritated that they snuck out without telling us."

Turning, Ari saw a frowning Nicholas who was holding Ai by her hair. Uh-oh. He didn't look too happy….she swallowed, "H-Hi….Nicholas…"

He glared at her. "**You. **I understand that we're away from the Volturi now. Hundreds of miles, but did you ever, _ever_ consider the stories you heard that other vampires exist besides the Volturi?"

"But!" she protested, "I heard that most of the vampires were in like the Europe-Africa-North-America-South America area! Not in Japan!"

"MOST! ARIA! MOST! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME WE SPENT LOOKING FOR YOU?!" Nicholas yelled. He tossed Ai aside like a rag doll, as she hissed and got up, in a defensive crouch. Nicholas ignored her, walking over to Aria. "Are you okay?" he added softly, seeing her rub her wrists.

"I'm fine. I was only tied for thirty minutes." She replied. "Just trying to get rid of some of the numbness, you know?"

"No. I don't know. I'm a bloody fucking vampire." He hissed. "My god, you're lucky they spared you! Most vampires don't think twice about draining a human dry!"

"Most, Nicholas. Most." Ari commented. "Now calm yourself down. You're making a scene here."

Realizing where he was, Nicholas turned, eyes wide, to see the shocked faces around him. "Whoops."

"Whoops is right." Cassie commented dryly, "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Yelling at Ari like that?!"

"You guys are the ones who left without telling us a thing!" Nicholas retorted, "You can't just leave like that!"

"We went out to get dinner!" Cassie glared, "We would have came back!"

"But! We need to go with you! Do you realize how much danger you put yourself in tonight?!"

"My god! Stop acting like my mother!" Cassie yelled, "We were just going to eat, explore for a bit and come back!"

"Aro could have had you tailed! He could have been waiting for a moment to get you back! A moment where you aren't with us!" Nicholas said sharply. Taking an unnecessary breath, "Do you understand? All our efforts to help you escape would have disappeared like that in a flash!"

"Oh fuck the Aro, Caius and Marcus thing!" Cassie threw her hands up, "They're going to get revenge! They're hundreds of miles from here! I doubt they'll be here anytime soon!"

"You never know!" Nicholas replied frustrated. Why couldn't they understand?! Even if the Volturi weren't here, even if other vampires weren't here, there was a possibility of other supernatural creatures! Even if not then, a car accident! Any accident at all could claim their lives. He growled.

"All right. Enough." Mara stepped in, she stood up and adjusted her glasses. "You two, need to stop your arguing. You're being ridiculous. The whole room is watching you right now. Many pairs of eyes. You're making big fools out of yourselves. Calm down."

Ari nodded in agreement, "Let's talk about this calmly…somewhere else…" she said, seeing Cassie and Nicholas bore their eyes into hers. She stood up, "Cassie, Nicholas was right to yell at me. We left without tell them a word." She raised her hand to silence Cassie, when she saw her friend open her mouth, "And I'd wipe that smirk off your face, Nicholas. While Cassie was wrong to retort, you know that she has a temper. Yelling at her doesn't get the message that you were worried across. In fact, it made the both of you even more angry."

Miyagi stepped in, clapping his hands, "All right! Let's end this!" he boomed. "Anyways, boss wants to see you."

"Your boss?"

"Err, coven leader."

"Oh. Are we in trouble?" Ari frowned.

"Not really, but…well…he shrugged. The Boss is a bit weird. If he hasn't had you killed yet, it's a good sign."

"Okay…Let's see this boss of yours." Ari sighed, following behind Miyagi. He lead her up a couple flight of stairs, she could hear the pitter-pattering footsteps of Cassie and Mara following behind her. And most likely behind them, Yale, Brecken, Nicholas and Adam. They reached a door where Miyagi jerked his head towards the door.

"Go on in."

She nodded, knocking three times to be polite before opening the door. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene before her. There was a man sitting behind a table, he was dressed a bit….odd. He had dark hair slicked back, and well, red eyes that looked up as she came in, but that wasn't what phased her. It was where his hands were. It….it was underneath a shirt belonging to another individual. The girl looked flustered and….aroused. "Oh….umm…. please excuse me. Please finish what you were doing." She took a step back and closed the door. Damn it! Why did it always happen to her?! First it was Lily and Warren and now Miyagi's boss. She blushed. It was official. Next time she would let someone else open the door.

Miyagi took one look at her face and an angry face appeared, "He's groping his mate again isn't he?" he muttered angrily, slamming the door open. "OI! YOU SHITTY BOSS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU WANTED THE HUMAN GIRLS AI BROUGHT UP HERE AND THEY COME AND FIND YOU GROPING YOUR MATE?! CAN'T YOU KEE PYOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF WHILE YOU'RE HERE?!"

"Che." Ari heard come from inside, "Miyagi! You can't tell at me like that! I'll be so saaaadddddd!"

"Are you an idiot?!"

"Ehhhh, I probably am, but I'm your idiot right?"

"Y-You….I have no words for you!" Miyagi fumed. "Just get dressed! I'll send them in here in one minute."

"Awww, you're so meannn!"

"60….59…58…."

"Got it! Geez!" Ari could hear the man scramble to wear his clothes. Was….this the boss…? Somehow, it kind of seem like Miyagi would have been a better boss, but who was she to judge? She had barely met the man. Sure, first impressions were important, but….perhaps, there was more to this man than what met the eye. She often heard geniuses were weird. Maybe he was a genius vampire.

Miyagi came out moments later, "Sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his head, "He can't keep his hands off his mate. He just found her recently, so he's a bit…."

"No…" she replied softly, "I understand. Mates come first." She bit her lip, thinking of Aro. She wondered what he was doing now? Was he…did he find the information? Did he….she closed her eyes, well, there was no point in fretting over it. She had to forget Aro.

He gave her a look of pity, "Well, come on in." he gestured. "The boss should be properly dressed now."

She entered the room, seeing the man lay his head on the girl's— his mate's—lap, the rest of his body on the couch, flipping through a magazine of manga. He was humming quietly to himself. She was stroking his hair quietly, smiling.

"U-Um….hello?"

The man stopped flipping, looking over to her, "Hello." He continued to look at his manga, ignoring her.

She stood there awkwardly, what was she to do…? Thankfully, his mate replied, "I'm sorry. He's fuming a bit cause he got interrupted—"

"Don't cha mean _we_ got interrupted, Kana-chan?" the man chuckled.

"Ginzou. Stop it." The girl smacked him lightly on the head, "We're vampires. They're humans. Your needs can come later."

The man sat up, biting his lip, making his eyes look wider, "But! Kana-chan, don't tell me you love them more than you love me!" he sobbed into the crook of his elbow.

Ari raised an eyebrow, this man was ridiculous. Was he really their leader? "Ummm…I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's getting late, and I'd like to return to my hotel room."

The girl named Kana smiled at her, "I'm sorry. Gin is acting like a big idiot right now." She looked at him, bending over to whisper something into his ear. He immediately stopped sobbing and turned to her, serious.

"How can I help you?"

Ari was taken aback. "What?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm, well, we're on the run from the Volturi."

"Why?"

"We didn't want to date them anymore."

"You dated the Volturi kings?" the man's eyes widened, "But aren't they mated already?"

"Their wives are dead." Cassie replied for Ari.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have their wives been dead?"

"I don't know. Months?"

He frowned, "That can't be right. If their true mates are dead, then they shouldn't be alive for much longer after their true mates died. I was under the impression that their current wives were their true mates based on how love they showed towards one another."

"They live for revenge." Mara said softly, "They're getting revenge on the Romanians for killing their wives."

"Even then, they shouldn't be as proactive as they are." The man protested, frowning as he thought, "Perhaps, those three weren't their true mates."

Ari's heart fluttered. Maybe she had a chance. Maybe she should go back to Aro immediately. _No_, her mind told her firmly,_ If he didn't show interest in you then, then perhaps you aren't true mates. Don't fool yourself into more pain_. "It doesn't matter to us." She said a bit shakily, "We left. If we were their mates, we wouldn't be here. Their true mates must be out there somewhere in the world."

The man shrugged, "If that's what you say."

"May I ask a question?" Nicholas asked.

"What?"

"What's the name of your coven? I've never heard of you or anyone here. Rumors, yes, but nothing else."

The man raised an eyebrow, "That's because we aren't one."

"You aren't a coven? Then why are you the leader?"

"Because I started this club, so I'm the boss. We have free reign. We're allowed to leave as we want." He kicked his legs onto the table. "We have no coven."

"But they look to you for ideas."

"That's because I'm the oldest here." Gin replied. "Simple as that. And most likely the smartest and handsomest, and—"

"Enough." Miyagi stopped him, "Don't go bragging."

"Che. So mean." Gin muttered. "Anyways. I find you three interesting. You can roam Tokyo as you wish. Dispose of bodies appropriately. I don't want to hear on the news of any bodies found, understand?"

"Don't worry." Nicholas replied, "We'll dispose of bodies correctly."

"Good. Now I can designated some of my vampires to give you a tour if you want."

"Can you?" Ari asked, "It'd be fun."

Gin looked at her, "The rest of you can go, but I want you to stay."

"What? Why me?" she was shocked, she could see the others were shocked as well.

"You bastard, what do you want with Ari?"

The man eyed Cassie, "Just go. I promise that Aria will return in one piece. Unharmed."

Ari could see Cassie was about to protest, "Cassie. Just go."

"Fine."

Gin nodded, "Miyagi. Eri. Yuki. You three go on the tour."

"What? I have to manage the store!" Miyagi protested.

"Don't be ridiculous. The store won't collapse if you aren't here for a few hours. Eiji will manage it. Now go." Miyagi glared at the man before leaving. The door was shut behind him, leaving Ari in complete silence with Gin and his mate, Kana.

"Ummm…"

The man sat up, "Now that I have you alone with my beautiful mate and I, I have a proposition for you."

"Ummm, what is it?"

"Would you like to be my daughter?"

"What?"

"Gin!"

He turned to his mate, "I couldn't give you a child. Vampires don't have the ability to have children. This child, Aria, here looks a bit like you and I." he said softly, "She could be our child." He held her hands.

"Gin, she's only a few years younger than me at most!"

"Who cares? At least, you'll have a daughter." He replied, "you may be forever stuck at 22, but you're years beyond 22."

"Gin….this isn't another whim of yours is it?" Kana whispered softly to him. "A child? A daughter? Do you know how much responsibility it is?"

He shrugged, "She's grown. Had she been a child, I suppose we would have to care for her wit hteh diapers and all, but she looks to be a young adult. She can take care of herself."

"But really….a child?"

"I know you wanted a child….and I'm sorry for taking that chance away from you."

Kana wiped her eyes, "No. You saved me." She said gently. "I can't blame you for that." Turning, she looked at Ari, "Would you….would you like to be our child?"

Ari felt awkward. They looked like they were barely years older than her, and she was to be their kid? She had a loving set of parents already and a big family. "Well….I kind of already have parents…" she began, seeing the crestfallen faces of Kana and Gin, "But I don't mind another set of Godparents."

"God….parents?"

"Yeah. Are you okay with just being my godparents?"

Kana nodded, "I understand. It might be weird to tell your parents that you adopted another set of parents. Godparents work. Is it the same thing as parents?"

"Well originally, it was religion-related, but you would have responsibilities to take care of the child as well. Well, though I'm not really a kid, but…yeah."

"That would work." Kana said softly, letting out a soft breath, gripping her mate, "Gin! A child! Our own child! A godchild nevertheless, but still, a child."

"I know." Gin replied. He looked over to Aria, "Well, now that you are my goddaughter, feel free to use my money and move freely through the city."

Ari smiled, "Seems nice to be your goddaughter."

He grinned in returned, "It is." He admitted. "You can do as you want in Tokyo as long as you don't attract attention that is."

"Cool." She paused, "I was wondering…why didn't you start a coven?"

He raised an eyebrow, "If you want, you can start it. I don't mind." He replied.

"But if I started it, does that mean I would be the leader?" she asked.

"Yes."

"But I'm a human."

He shrugged, "But your my god-daughter. Who cares?"

"You're really going to let me be the leader?"

"I'll beat up anyone who tells you can't be leader." Gin promised.

She raised an eyebrow, "That's tyranny."

He shrugged, "Who cares?"

"Aren't leaders suppose to be respected?"

He shrugged, "You can become a leader first, respect can come later."

She frowned, "I think you're suppose to get the respect first rather than be the leader first."

"Hmmm, what about this?" he began, "You start the coven, your human friends can join as well, and I shall join. Kana, dearest, would you like to join?"

Kana nodded, "Yes. What will you name our coven?"

"Oh…." She hesitated, well, if Gin and Kana (her godfather and godmother) were joining willingly…it wasn't like she was forcing them, right? "I don't know." She admitted.

"Well, what about The Amazing Coven?" Gin grinned.

"Ummmm…" she hesitated.

Kana whacked him affectionately on the head, "Gin! That's a ridiculous name!"

"B-But." He pouted, "We'd be the amazing coveeeeennnn!"

"Umm, can I get back to you on the coven name?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Sure. Why not?" he smiled, "Where are you staying?"

"4 Seasons."

"Suite or regular?"

"Suite of course." She replied.

"Oooh, nice." He sighed, "Must feel good."

"Meh, but nothing beats home though."

"True that. I can offer you a room here?"

"Errm, in a hostess club?"

"I have my own house in Tokyo." He replied, slightly offended, "I know it can get noisy here on some nights, and most likely your friends would not enjoy it either."

"But…if you're in my coven, doesn't mean that you'll have to….leave Tokyo?" she asked, confused.

"That's what most general vampires do. Travel with their families, but I think that Kana and I must stay here. We are in charge of the vampires in Tokyo. Leaving could cause bloodshed."

"Oh." She replied flatly.

He sighed, "But as my god-daughter, I'd be willing to send someone to go with you."

She shook her head, "No. I don't want you forcing to go with me."

"Then will those vampire friends of yours be going with you?" he asked.

She hesitated, "I….I don't know." She admitted truthfully, "Quite honestly, we all came to Japan together because we were escaping….they're kind of a coven of their own of sorts. Their original coven was destroyed, they're the remaining survivors. I don't know if they plan to stay with us, nevertheless join us."

"You know, why don't you just stay here?" Kana asked kindly, she had moved to get her tea and placed a cup in front of her.

She shook her head, "Nah. Despite the dangers, Cassie, Mara and I love to travel. We've got free reign in regards to travelling up until next year. We've got to start our respective training next year."

"Training?"

She nodded, "Yeah. My family believe in like witch and wizard magic which I guess is true to some extent because they can send me messages in my dream, so I need to start like learning the trade I guess. My parents lead the witch/wizard council, so…." She replied.

"I see. And are your friends Cassie and Mara fellow to-be witches like you?"

Ari hesitated, she didn't think they would have a problem if they told her godparents, as long as they didn't go bragging it to the world. "Well….you see, Mara's family runs a legit empire."

"She is a princess?"

"Oh. Well. Yeah. I guess. Mara's grandparents are like well rulers of a country somewhere in Europe. It's a super small country, but yeah, she's a princess. Her dad and mom though aren't really in-line for ruling. His dad's father is in line for the throne then comes her dad's older brother. He's far from being in line." She paused, "And her grandparents are still very _very_ healthy for their age. Its' scary how healthy they are but Mara's family history has a history of living a really long life or something. I mean the things they can do at 60, 70 years old….it's almost as if it's just an appearance, and that they're only 20-something. They've got amazing stamina and strength. But focusing on Mara's parents, they have a huge company that's international and makes a lot of money. They've practically got influence everywhere in the business world. Well, except with their enemies."

"Oh? Interesting." He mused, "And your friend Cassie?"

"Cassie?" she repeated, "Oh, she's part of the mafia."

He choked on venom, "She's what"

"She's a mafia princess." She replied, "Her dad's got the big-guns. They run an international crime-ring too. Cassie doesn't really go into the specifics about it, cause some of it is gruesome, but in terms of obtaining illegal things and fake stuff, if we need it, we ask Cassie's family. She's got worldwide connections."

He pondered, "A witch princess, a real princess of a country and of a mega-corporation, and a mafia princess." He mused, "How did the three of you meet? If you think about your family and their occupations, it would seem that the three of you wouldn't and shouldn't clash. Or even be such good friends."

"We met one day at a party." She shrugged, "We got to know each other, and we liked each other, and despite what our families said, we became good friends. Sure our parents opposed, but we fought them tooth and nail, and we won. We practically have free reign when it comes to walking around in the world. At anytime, we can seek help."

He sighed, "I can't believe I picked a witch princess that's friends with a mafia princess _and_ a princess of a country and big company as my god-daughter." He muttered.

"Regretting it now?" she asked dryly, "Most people do get freaked out because of Cassie. And the whole witch-thing."

"No. It makes you all more the interesting. Most humans I come across don't have such unique statuses." He replied, "Kana's family was pretty interesting."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, her father was a detective/cop, her mother was a money-hungry woman, her older brother—whom let me remind you is a child of the woman's from another marriage— knew no better than to leech off her. Her father died in an unfortunate accident, and her mother forced her to go and work extra hours while still going to school. Kana stayed with them because her father had asked her to take care of them. Needless to say, Kana worked long hours, and I got to know her. I had known she was my mate, but it took her a little bit longer to warm up to the idea that her "mate" was a silly hostess club owner." He sighed, "Later on I almost lost her due to child services trying to take her away from her mom. I had Miyagi adopted her and paid a ridiculous amount of money to her mom so she would stop bothering Kana. Though she still does come, so my guards make sure she doesn't get pass the door."

Ari made a face, "I hate gold-diggers and leechers." She muttered. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who were you?"

"Well, my father was a samurai. I know. Samurai. I am very old. There was a war and he died. My mother had died early on from poor health. My little brother had caught a plague that plagued our village, and he died. I had caught it too, but for some reason I was lucky enough to be changed."

"You know, you go into detail about everyone else's lives, but with yours, you just summarize it in a few sentences."

"It's my talent." He smiled, fanning himself, "I'm just amazing that way."

"Hmm." She replied.

"Oh! I hear your friends are back."

"Really?" she turned, looking at the door. Moments later, the door slammed open and Cassie came in.

"Okay. We explored. We're back. What the hell did you tell Ari?"

Gin raised an eyebrow, "Things that Ari will tell you if she wants, mafia princess."

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "Oh? She told you? Then you should tell me what you told her."

"Cassie, he just asked me to be his god-daughter." Ari replied.

"God-daughter? Did you agree?" Mara asked.

"I don't see why not. Vampires cannot have children. I'd be honored to be their god-kid since I do have a loving set of parents." She replied.

"Hmm. What else did you discuss?"

She shifted in her seat, "Some things I need to discuss with you." She replied, "In private."

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "Very well. Later, in our hotel room."

Ari yawned, "Now. Let's go back. I'm tired." She stood up, stretched, "I'll come back another time."

He nodded, "Come back tomorrow! I'll have Miyagi, Eri and Yuki be your guides again."

"WHAT?! AGAIN?! OI! YOU SHITTY BOSS! I CAN'T JUST LEAVE HERE ALL THE TIME! I'M THE FRICKIN BLOODY MANAGER."

Gin waved his hand dismissively. "Don't mind it." He replied, "Just take a few days off."

"Godfather, it's fine if Miyagi is busy." She muttered, "I'm sure we can find our own way."

"Nonsense!" Gin frowned, "Miyagi! I'm ordering you to go."

"Godfather!" Ari admonished. "I'm not coming tomorrow if you make him."

Gin gaped, "Fine. Miyagi can stay at the store tomorrow! Boring workaholic Miyagi!"

"I'm leaving." Ari muttered, "I need sleep."

"Bye bye! See you later, god-daughter!"

Ari nodded sleepily, leaving the room.

**45 minutes later**

Ari stepped out of the bathroom, one hand rubbing her hair with a towel, the other adjusting the strings on her sweats. She hated it when it one string was longer than the other. It was weird. "Bathroom's free."

"Mara and I already showered in the boy's room." Cassie replied, sitting with Mara on the beds. They were both dressed in pajamas.

"You went over to the guys' room and showered?! Cassie! Mara! It's their bathroom!"

"Look. They don't sleep. They can shower later. Besides, we wanted to hear your conversation with Gin."

"Oh." She replied, sitting down on her bed. "Well, I asked him why he didn't have a coven."

"Coven?"

"Yeah. They just came together. They have no official name. They just listen to him because he's the oldest in the group."

Cassie whistled, "And?"

"So he said, why don't I start one and that he'd help me enforce it since I was his god-daughter."

"He wanted you to start a vampire coven? _You?_ A human?"

She nodded hesitantly, "Yeah. He even said he'd get his workers—sorry, _friends_—to join, but I told him no, since I didn't want anyone joining out of pity or just 'cause he made them." She told them, sighing, "But then Kana and him decided to join. Ah, and I also got a brief crash course in their history before they came a vampire too. Oh, and he said I had to name the coven, but I don't know what to name it."

"Meh. Take your time. What about Devils and Angels?"

"For a….name?" Ari repeated, "Devils and Angels? Cassie! We aren't a band!"

"Okay…." Cassie paused, "What about the Intellectuals?"

"Cassie, most covens are known as the Olympic coven….Volturi coven… Denali coven…Amazon coven….Irish coven…" Mara rambled on.

"Che. Fine. Ari you do the naming." Cassie grumbled.

"I plan to. Not yet, but….I'll figure out a good name before we leave." Ari promised, "Though one thing he did bring up is….the guys and our intentions with them."

"What intentions?"

"Like do they plan on joining our coven….or are we just here together because we're escaping from the same enemy? Are we going to split ways after today?"

"Good question."

"Yeah. So we need to ask them." Ari replied, "But it's kind of awkward. I mean….they were part of a coven and Nicholas is kind of their leader, so… I don't know if they're willing to join ours. I mean, I think they're pretty satisfied with their coven already…"

"Let's ask tomorrow." Cassie replied firmly, stretching, "In the meantime, I think I'll catch a few z's."

Ari giggled, "Night Cassie. Night Mara." She whispered, laying down on her bed. She turned off the lamp beside her bed, enveloping the room in darkness save the city lights from outside. She closed her eyes, there was just too much excitement for her to sleep. "Oh right. How was your tour?"

"It was fine." Cassie replied back a bit too quickly.

Curious, Ari shifted in her bed, "Cassie." She began, "What aren't you telling me?" When Cassie didn't reply, she sighed, "Mara. Tell me, what did Cassie do."

"Hey! I didn't do nothing!"

"Cassie, let's just say, was up to her old silly ideas again." Mara rumbled. "You know how she is, suspicious she is."

"Hey!" Cassie protested. "They're not silly! They're real!"

"Then why are you quiet?" Cassie grumbled a few incoherent words. "Cassie…" she began when her friend didn't give her a clear answer. When Cassie still didn't give her a clear answer, she sighed. "Cassie. I know you. Mara knows you. We both know you. Did you punch someone again?"

"Perhaps…."

"Let me guess, you thought he made advances to you, and let me guess again, he smelled drunk, and you decided the moment that he groped you that he was a big pervert that needed to be punished. Then you punched him in the nuts and told him that you wished he'd never be able to have kids again."

"How did you know….?"

"Cassie that's what you do every time." She muttered. "Is that why you came back early?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." She admitted.

"Did you punch some big-wig?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, but he had some friends with him."

"Oh. And the vampires couldn't deal with it?"

She could hear Cassie shifted in her bed, "Well, they didn't want to attract any un-necessary attention, you know?"

"Oh." She said, "So then you guys just came back?"

"Yeah oh but I stopped by a takoyaki stand. It was delicious and warm." She sighed. "I would have saved you some, but that drunk guy knocked into me and made me spill it."

"It's fine. We can get some tomorrow then." Ari yawned.

"Goodnight Ari, Cassie." Mara whispered quietly.

"Ah. Goodnight." Cassie replied.

"Yup. Nighty night. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Ari, don't be ridiculous. This is a high-class hotel, I'm pretty sure bed bugs don't exist here."

"Mara. That was a joke. A saying." Ari muttered, "It's not to be taken for real."

"Oh. Sorry. I had a bad experience with bed bugs before when someone told me the exact same thing."

"Gah. We're wasting time. I'm sleeping. Night guys."

"Yeah. Night."

"Good night."

Ari closed her eyes, exhaustion taking over her. She was tired.

**NICHOLAS/THE "GUYS"**

Nicholas listened in on the girls' conversation before they fell silent, asleep. So they were going to ask him if he was going to join tomorrow. If they were going to join their newly founded coven. Interesting. "You hear?" he asked the others.

"Of course I hear." Yale snapped. "Question is, do I want to join?"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm joining." Adam laid back against the headboard on his bed, "I've got no problem with it."

"You're joining a human coven?"

He shrugged, "I can turn them later if they want me to, besides, they're interesting."

"You're joining them because they're _interesting_?"

"Well," Adam hesitated, "Listen, I use to belong to a coven. They also died during the Romanian versus Volturi war. It was unfortunate, but it happened. I haven't joined a coven since, well, if you don't count the Volturi coven. I do travel with other covens sometimes just for company, but that's another story for another time. Anyhow, I think it's time for me to move on. Even if we're vampires, even if we can exist as an immortal, at heart, we are still sociable creatures. We desire companionship. While I think you three are interesting, you three have your own thing going on. You're still stuck on revenge. I'm not. Tell me, don't you feel that your revenge is gone? Once you let it go, you'll feel much lighter."

"I've already let it go. The Volturi will get revenge for me. They were as just as used as we were by the Romanians." Nicholas replied, "But joining a new coven means we would leave our old one, meaning our coven name too."

"You are the Iceland coven?" Adam murmured.

"I think you know that."

"Well." Adam said slowly, "I don't think you'll ever forget your old coven. Joining a new one will just bring you friendship and companionship."

"But to forget our family…our old coven…." Brecken murmured, "Is betrayal."

"Oh for pete's sake, I'm sure your family wouldn't mind." Adam sighed, "Okay. Let's think of it this way. My god, I don't even know why I'm trying to convince you to join, but here's the idea: Why did you leave with the girls?"

Yale frowned, "We're headed the same way. Running away from the Volturi."

"You could have ditched them on the plane."

"We were getting on a plane anyways, might as well go to the same place."

"But you stuck with them when you came here."

"Well…we were protecting them." Yale replied, "Just for a while."

"How long was "awhile"?" Adam asked.

"Errrm," Yale hesitated, "Until they can protect themselves from the Volturi. Or at least until they are reunited with their family, but even then the possibility of the Volturi coming to get them….our wasted efforts…"

"Seems like you're in it for the long run." Adam said dryly, "So why not just join?"

Nicholas sighed, "You're right." He admitted. "It's time we move on. Yale, our family will forever be our family, but….I can't help but want to stay with the girls. I would feel terrible if something happened to them while I'm not around."

"So you're leaving our coven." Yale glared. "How could you?"

Nicholas went over and ruffled Yale's hair, "Listen. I'm not abandoning you." He said gently, he tugged at the chain on his neck, showing a locket with the coven symbol. He clicked it open, showing a picture of their coven. "I'll always treasure this and I'll always keep it with me, but I'm not wrapping myself up in revenge, in the past. Something tells me that if I do, I'll just become another Aro just like when Aro lost his wife."

Yale sniffed, "You're right." He said quietly, "Fine. I'll follow you. I….am interested in them and you do have a point."

"I simply follow what Yale follows and does." Brecken replied.

Yale sighed, "I've had a long night. I'm going to go get a drink."

"Go ahead. Brecken go with him."

"Obviously." Brecken smirked. Adam eyes widened a bit, it must have been the first time he ever saw the man smirk, nevertheless show much emotion.

**MORNING. ARIA.**

Ari stretched, getting up. Glancing at the clock, she noted that it was noon. She got up and went in the bathroom, hearing Cassie and Mara get up too. She used the bathroom quickly, washed her hands, and came out. "Morning." She greeted.

"Good morning Ari."

"Morning Mara." Ari replied.

"Hrummm….shut up…"Cassie grumbled, half-asleep. She was laying on her stomach, butt in the air like she had attempted to get out of bed, but sleep had won again. It always won. Cassie never got up unless it was for a good reason and _important _reason.

Ari sighed, "Cassie is still asleep. Mara, want to go grab breakfast?"

"We can order room service."

"Oh. What do you think they've got hash-browns? It's a must have for breakfast." She mused. "And eggs! And ketchup."

"I'm pretty sure they have some." Mara replied, picking up the phone. She glanced at the menu before her, "Yup. They do. What do you think Cassie will want? She'll wake up when food is here as well."

"Erm, what about just getting her eggs, bacon, and hash-browns? Oh! And biscuits! You can't do without biscuits!"

"Okay." Mara called the room service, "Ah, hello. Do you speak English? Yes? Okay, hi, I would like to order 3 plates of breakfast. Umm, hash-browns and eggs. Do you have ketchup? Yes, please include that as well. Oh and for two of the plates, please give me sausages and bacon. Yes, one of the plates we want just eggs and hash-browns. Anything else? What do you have? Hmm, give me 6 morning breakfast sandwiches then. Yes room 1204. Yes, the suite room. Would we like any drinks? One second please." Cassie coverd the mouthpiece, glanced over at Ari, eyebrows questioning.

"Um, I think Cassie is fine with orange juice. I'll have apple juice."

"Okay." Mara uncovered the mouthpiece, "Hello? Yes, two cups of orange juice and one apple juice. All right, thank you. Yes, room 1204." Mara put down the phone, "Ah….we're done. They'll bring it up momentarily."

Ari raised an eyebrow, "Sandwiches?"

"It's noon. They have sandwiches now too." Mara shrugged. "I figured that we might as well get extra food."

"But we might waste it…."

"Ari, did you forget about Cassie….?"

"Oh. Right. The black-hole stomach." Mara laughed, "She's never full."

"Right, let's wake Cassie up." Ari muttered, eyeing her still sleeping friend. "Mara, go use the restroom, I know you haven't used it yet."

"Okay. I leave waking up the monster to you." Mara grinned, "Good luck."

"Yeah." Ari muttered walking over to her friend. Cautiously, she nudged Cassie awake. "Cassie get up." Cassie mumbled a few incoherent words, but still sleeping. Nudging a little harder, "Cassie….get up!" Cassie swatted her hands away, grumbling. Frustrated, she grabbed a nearby pillow and whacked Cassie with it.

Cassie sat up immediately, sleep still evident in her eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" she yelled.

"Cassie get up!"

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WAKE ME UP?!"

"Cause it's noon and we ordered breakfast. Or lunch since it's noon."

"AND YOU COULDN'T HAVE LET ME SLEEP FOR ANOTHER 30 MINUTES OR SO?" Cassie flopped back onto her bed, curling into a fetal position, "Wake me up when food is here."

"I'm not waking you up." Ari frowned, "Go use the restroom and then we'll eat. Room service is generally pretty fast." She yanked on the covers that Cassie had pulled over her head, frowning. "GET UP." She jumped on the bed and proceeded to tickle Cassie all over.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Cassie screeched, rolling off the bed. She got onto her knees and crawled to the bathroom door.

"Why are you crawling?"

"Because I don't have the energy I need to walk." Cassie muttered. "Mara in there?"

"Not anymore." Mara opened the door, "Just finished washing my hands. You can use it now."

Cassie stood upright slowly, she trudged through the door of the bathroom slowly, slamming it behind her. "Call me when food's ready."

"You really need me to call you when food's ready?" Ari muttered. She sat down at their mini-kitchen at the table. "How long do you plan to stay here, Mara?"

Mara hesitated, "Not long." She admitted truthfully. "I've got some business back in the States."

"Wanna tell me?"

"Sure. But it's just some boring old business though. I was suppose to deal with one of old contacts. He's a bit of a meanie when it comes to dealing with us. He doesn't like my father so much, so my father usually lets me deal with him."

"Oh. When though?"

"It's not for another month but I need to review some files before I meet up with him." She replied.

"Oh Mara. 16 and you're already doing business deals." Ari sighed, "So how much is it?"

"How much is what?"

"The deal."

"I don't know. I think 10 million."

"10 million dollars?!" Ari gaped. "Your dad lets you handle 10 million dollar deals?"

"No, 10 dollars." Mara's face had the slightest smile, "But yes, normally he wouldn't, but our contact has a bit of an odd streak to him, so I deal with it. I have a better chance than father in closing the deal when it comes to this particular contact."

"Che. So lucky."

"If you want, I'll let you listen in. I don't think father will mind." Mara offered, "But don't blame me if you get bored halfway through cause you can't leave."

Ari swallowed, "N-No. I'm fine. I don't mind. I'll just hang out with Cassie then. I wanted to go traveling some more though…."

"I think we can do another trip somewhere, but…."

"Hey! I wonder if you can skype to the person you need to make a deal with?"

"Skype to him?" she paused, thinking, "Perhaps, I'll have to ask Father and see if it's okay with our contact."

"Who is this contact anyway?"

"Mr. John Smith." She replied. "Known as intelligent but eccentric." She stated when a knock sounded on the door. Mara got up, looking through the peephole. She turned and nodded to Ari. It was the food.

"Cassie! Food's here!"

"Yeah!" Cassie responded, coming out the bathroom.

Mara opened the door, "Hello."

"Hello! Room service!" the voice called out cheerfully, "Here's your food!" he pushed in the cart, with bowls covering various plates of food, "Just leave the plates outside when you're done! Someone will be by to get them later."

"All right. Thank you." Mara replied, pulling out a 5,000 yen bill, "Thanks for bringing it up here." She offered the man a 5,000 yen bill.

He took it gingerly, "Thanks…." He said, "So much…."

"Yeah, thanks for bringing it up so fast!" Mara smiled.

"Anytime Miss, anytime…." The man murmured, leaving. Mara shut the door and wheeled the cart over to the table where Cassie and Ari sat.

"You gave him 5,000 yen?" Cassie asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. Why?"

"5,000 yen? Isn't that a lot?"

"I think that's like almost 50 dollars." Ari replied.

"You have a 50 dollar tip? That must have topped his tipping records."

Mara shrugged, "It's fine. Maybe we'll get him to side with us and do more things for us."

Ari chuckled, "Bribery?"

"I prefer to call it as an incentive. Besides, we're in a top-class hotel in a suite, I'd feel cheap for giving like 50 cents or something."

"That's true." Cassie admitted. "Anyways, I'm calling Papa today. You guys have anything you want to tell him?"

"Tell him I said hi."

"Yeah for me too!" Ari smiled.

"Hmmm." Cassie replied, "You two are too nice. I'm asking him for some cash to be forwarded. Hey! After we leave, want to go to California? I heard the weather's nice right now."

"Nah. Let's go to Ireland or Scotland next." Mara offered.

"Ooh. That sounds even better than California." Cassie chuckled. "Heard they're hot."

"Cassie….Does everything have to do with being hot with you?" Ari sighed, "I'm eating breakfast now. Which plate is mine?"

"I don't know." Mara replied, she shifted all the plates over to the table. She lifted the plate covers. "This is yours." She handed Cassie a plate of hash-browns, eggs, sausages and bacon. "This is mine." She slid the plate similar to Cassie over to hers, "And this is yours, Ari." She slid over a plate of hash-browns and eggs.

She sniffed her food. "It smells good." She said, "Oh hey! I can get the ketchup please?"

"Here!" Cassie slid the ketchup over to Ari.

"Thanks." She replied. She poured some ketchup over the eggs, and began eating.

**30 minutes later**

"Man, those sandwiches are good." Cassie chuckled, leaning back in her chair. "Gahhh I'm full."

Ari eyed her, "You had three sandwiches." She muttered. "Along with a full plate of hash-browns, sausages, bacon, and eggs. And a full glass of orange juice."

"Gah." She smiled, "It was good food."

"I know it was."

"I kind of want to take a nap now…." Cassie yawned, "I'll be up for dinner."

"Oh no you don't." Mara admonished. "We're going shopping."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Shopping."

"For what?"

"Well. You need a phone charger and I need a laptop."

"Oh yeah….a phone charger…." Cassie replied.

"I kind of want to go shopping for souvenirs…" Ari said. "Stuff like keychains…and…yeah…. Hey! We should go ghost hunting!"

"Are you serious?" Cassie choked on some water from a bottle she had pulled from the fridge. "You want to go ghost hunting after we find out that not only do vampires exist but other mythical creatures, and you want to go ghost hunting?! What the fuck do we do if a ghost really does come out?!"

"We can…..run?" she offered.

Cassie started blankly at her, "You really think we can outrun a ghost? They fucking float."

"Cassie." Ari narrowed her eyes playfully, "Don't tell me you're afraid of ghosts…."

"What?! No!" Cassie protested. "I just think it's stupid. I mean, why would you go hunt them? They're dead, leave them the hell alone."

"Right. Sure." She replied, smiling. "Well. I'm going to go exploring."

"Should we ask them now too?"

"Ask them what?"

"Are you that oblivious? The coven!"

"Right."

"We should inform the guys next door or they'll freak out again." Mara replied, going over to the conjoined door, knocking. Nicholas quickly opened the door, concern etched on his face. Clearly, he had been in a rush as he was half-naked. He was shirtless with only a pair of boxers on. Ari could see Cassie was eyeing him appreciatively. Who wouldn't? She blushed slightly, she had to admit, had she not been recovering (and still loving) Aro, she probably would have asked him to marry her. His pale skin really made his dark hair stand out. He wasn't entirely hairless, with a slight trail of hair trailing down his stomach down to his….she blushed even redder. Clearly he was well endowed. She wasn't well….she was still a virgin, but….she couldn't help but look. His messy rumpled hair had her raise her eyebrow. He didn't sleep, so why did he look so rumpled?

"Yes?"

"We're going outside to explore. We'll be back later."

"Will you require an escort?" he asked.

"No." Ari replied, pausing, "And we wanted to ask you a question."

Nicholas raised an eyebrow, moving from the door. "Come in." he faked a yawn, scratching his chest lightly.

They stepped inside, Ari being the last, she raised an eyebrow, "You know, you don't sleep, so why do you look so rumpled?"

He shrugged, "Busy day." He chuckled. "Was practicing some wrestling with Yale."

"Oh." She replied, sitting down on the bed next to Cassie and Mara. The male vampires stood around them awkwardly.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Nicholas asked.

"Okay so my godfather suggested we start a coven…" Ari began. "And….well….we were wondering if you wanted to join. I know you still have your old coven and that you're all deeply attached to it, but we'd love it if you'd join. I've already decided—without Cassie and Mara's idea of course—that the three of us will be the leaders. I don't think I'm good as a leader by myself. Cassie and Mara's always been by my side, so….they'll be leaders too if that affects your opinion. And so I know that you still miss your family that was brutally killed, but we just wanted to know. Even if you didn't want to join, you're welcome to continue travelling with us. Oh! But that's if you want to continue traveling with us! I know you have your own duties and everything and….yeah. I, well, we haven't decided on a coven name yet, but Cassie and Mara's letting me decide the coven name and so, I'm working on that. If you have any suggestions you're welcome to tell me. Ah! But I'm also going to ask the vampires that works with Godfather and Godmother. Originally, Gin wanted to just tell them to join, but I had said I'd get no respect that way, so I'm going to invite them. Of course, Gin and Kana have decided to join, but they can't really leave Tokyo because they're in-charge of this area, but they're going to be apart of the coven and….yeah. I mean, I'm not going to hate you if you say no, I'm just saying the offer is there if you want to join. Ah! But you don't have to give me the answer right away! You can always say no now and say yes later. The offer will stand as long as I live, as long as this coven exist, or as long as you exist. Oh crap, the ending sounded bad, I didn't mean that you'd die or that I was wishing you'd die if you didn't join right now, but like…I don't know…I mean like if you died…oh my god, I'm just saying as long as you choose to live on earth or the moon the offer stands!" she rambled. The silence that followed made her fidget uncomfortably.

"Errrm." Yale coughed into his hands. "Would one of you two translate that for me? I'm sorry, but I lost you half-way through your ramble."

"She meant to say that she's asking if you wanted to join and that even if you didn't, you're still welcome to travel with them—if you want to and that the offer will still stand as long as any of us exist." Cassie replied.

"And she told you that she plans on asking the Japanese vampires if they want to join since they're bound together just because they want to, just like a coven, but since Gin and Kana are joining, she wants to ask them without forcing them."

"I see." Yale pretended to give it a thought.

"Well, I'm joining!" Adam declared cheerfully, "I have a name recommendation! What about Adam's Amazing coven?"

"What is with the amazing?" Ari muttered at long last, "….errm, Adam you know I care for you a lot, but I don't think that's the right name for us."

Adam pouted, "Aww, fine." He hesitantly added, "What about Amazing Adams?"

Cassie face-palmed. "Are we all named Adam?"

"No…."

"Then we're not naming the coven Amazing Adams."

"Awww, okay…."

"Back to the situation on hand…" Nicholas began, "I'm fine with joining."

"Me too."

"I am fine with it."

Ari looked surprised, "R-Really? I thought you would be more hesitant b-because of your family…"

"You know we have good hearing?"

"Umm….yes."

"Then you should know that we heard your conversation last night."

"Oh…." She replied, embarrassed.

"We talked about it last night. I'd rather not go into specifics, but as coven leader you can order us to tell you."

She swallowed, "No. I'm fine. I don't need to know unless it'll affect you greatly and you want to talk about it."

"Great." Nicholas replied, "Shopping?"

"Yeah."

"Stay out of trouble and call us if you need assistance."

"We will." Ari chimed. "Wait, you have a cellphone?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes. And if you asked me that, that means you must also not have our numbers."

"Erm, can I have it?" she asked. "Just call me, my phone number is (123)-300-4135."

"Mine's (123)-300-4136."

"Here's mine, (123)-300-4137. You can text, call, etc. We have it all."

Nicholas whistled, "I love how your numbers are so unique." He chuckled.

Ari rolled her eyes, "That's why my brother always gets our numbers confused. That and it's our fault because we also because we kind of use our phones interchangeably. Whatever phone we grab first is the phone we use. Unless we want to play some app or something, then we'd find our own phone."

"Okay. We have your numbers. We're calling now. Calling any of us is fine." Nicholas said, as the girls phones rang with different numbers.

"Got it. Thanks." Ari nodded.

**NIGHT-TIME**

Ari entered the club, noting the lowlights and the smell of alcohol in the air. The man at the counter greeted her, "Hello. I'm sorry, but we don't allow foreigners here. Safety issues. You have to sign a waiver first."

"Ummm, I'm here to talk to Gin."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Who are you to talk to the boss?" he muttered. He eyed Cassie and Mara. "Unless you're coming here to ask for work."

"We're not here to work." She replied.

"Then you've got no business here. The only people who've got business here are our clients and potential hostesses. If you want to go to a host club, the male one is next door. While we are one business, we are separated if you didn't noticed." The man said pointedly, "Now if you excuse me, there are men behind you."

She raised an eyebrow, "Call Ai here. Or Miyagi. Eri. Yuki. Kana. Or Gin himself." She replied, "And how can you speak English so well?"

"I lived abroad for a few years." The man replied, "Why should I call the higher ups for you?"

"Because I asked you nicely?" she offered.

"Um, no." the man replied arrogantly. "I'm not calling the big bosses for some random girl."

Cassie had gotten visibly irritated and with a loud yell, "GINZOU! KANA! ERI! YUKI! MIYAGI! AI!"

Moments later, Miyagi came in, walking at human pace. "What's the problem?"

"Manager!" the man squeaked.

"What's the problem?" Miyagi asked, frowning.

"They came and demanded to see you!"

"Okay. First off, we didn't demand. We asked nicely, but you wouldn't call them."

"I don't know you!"

"They're fine." Miyagi replied. "She's Gin's god-daughter."

"I didn't know Gin had a god-daughter."

"Well he does and you know he has a temper despite his normal happy-go-lucky attitude. If she says you've treated her rudely, you're out on the job."

"I need the job." The man protested. "I won't make the same mistake again."

Miyagi shrugged, "Don't tell me. Beg to the boss."

"I won't tell my god-father." Ari promised quietly. "I just promised to see him today."

"T-Thank you."

Ari nodded, "No problem."

"Follow me." Gin nodded. He led them deeper into the club past hostesses and men. Some men actually whistled at one of them and Cassie had cussed more than once every time she heard or felt something too close for comfort. "We're doing some training today in the basement otherwise we would have heard you sooner."

"Oh." She said slowly, "I just wanted to tell you, maybe you could ask the others later if they're interested."

He raised an eyebrow, "Interested in what?"

"I'm starting a coven and….I just wanted to ask if you wanted to join."

"Join?"

"Yeah, I heard that you guys aren't in a coven. If you join, it's not like I'll make you go wherever I go. You can stay here, but that's it. Just if anyone asks, you say you're a part of my coven. Of our coven."

"I see. I'll discuss it with the rest. I think a few of the others may be interested. I am interested, but I've got that goofy man of a boss that requires me to manage the store. Though, I do think you should still ask personally even if you're nervous."

She nodded, "My god-father is a bit of an odd-ball isn't he? And, I don't know, it's kind of awkward…"

"More than an odd ball." Miyagi rolled his eyes. "Mind if I smoke?"

"You smoke?"

He shrugged, "I'm a vampire. Can't die, so I smoke. Doesn't taste good or smell good, but it's an old habit of mine."

"Go ahead." Ari told him as he took out a cigarette and lit it up. He blew out a puff of smoke, "Ahh, that hits the stuff."

"Hey can I ask you a question since I'm going to ask them if they want to join or not?"

"Shoot." He breathed out another puff of smoke.

"Okay well this will be questions, but why are you taking this so calmly? It's rather unexpected, don't you think?"

"Not really. We knew that Gin was going to suggest you make a coven since you travel with vampires already. And that you'd ask us since Gin made you his god-daughter. He probably is joining and was going to make us join, but you said to let us make a decision. You are interesting, we live for the interesting. We respect Gin despite the goofball he is. We follow his decisions. He's probably staying here even if he's joining you with his mate."  
"….you're amazing…" Ari muttered.

"Thank you." He led them down stairs, unlocked a couple of doors, some of them creaking as they opened.

"Helllloooo my beautiful god-daughterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Gin screeched as he bounced over to her. He gave her a light hug despite the speed he was coming at her with.

She returned the hug, "Hello."

"So what was all the yelling I heard up there?" he asked, curiosity on his face.

"Oh nothing." She replied to him, "I'm here to ask the others something."

"KANA! SHE'S NOT HERE TO SEE ME!" Gin replied, releasing as he latched onto his mate, dry sobbing.

Kana patted him awkwardly, "I'm sure she will talk to you later. Let's go upstairs. I have a feeling she wants to talk to them alone."

"O….Okay." he turned to Ari, "Come up later?" he asked, hope shining on the face.

"Yeah. I'll come up after, god-father." She replied. He nodded, leaving with Kana in tow.

Turning, she nodded to the vampires here, "Hi some of you know me, some of you don't. I'm Aria. That's Cassie. That's Mara. And the vampires, starting from the left is Nicholas, Adam, Yale and Brecken." She introduced themselves, "Reason is, we're starting a coven and we're extending an offer if you want to join or not."

"Pretty unexpected. Did you want us to all say yes right now?" Ai said dryly.

"No. It's an option. I'm not going to force you and I'm not telling you anything else. You can stay in Tokyo. All it is, is when someone asks who you are you just introduce yourself with the coven name."

"Why are you starting a coven?"

"To be honest with you, I don't know." She admitted truthfully. "I didn't plan to start one. I'm planning on traveling around. Eventually, I'll have to go back to the U.S., but it'd be cool."

"You're a human."

She shrugged, "My parents and family are firm believers in witchcraft or wizardry."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." She replied. Never in a million years had she imagined she'd ever, ever introduce herself and moments later admit that she's part of a witch/wizarding family. When she was younger, she had always kept it under the wraps. "Ah, but I'm also running from the Volturi. I don't think they'll chase me, but I'm just giving you a heads up."

"Yeah. We know."

"All right. I'm going upstairs."

"Yeah. You should. Gin's starting to pace 'cause you're taking forever." Miyagi muttered.

"Yup. Bye." She waved, leaving, "Have fun with your training." She heard moans of disagreement, and she swore she could have heard a "not with Miyagi here." Chuckling, she left.

**OKAY. I'M DONE. Since it's only two chapters away (before they do whatever it is they did in my one-shot), these chapters are abnormally long, so I apologize if it's super boring for you or whatever. I apologize if my characters are too mary-sue or if the twilight characters are too OOC. Leave a review! :) Sorry if it's late.**

** Next time, they're going to either Ireland or Scotland. Let me know where you want 'em to go!**

**Ah, also, I can't come up with a coven name, someone want to give me some good coven names? **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: ReviewHipster, Victoria cullen30, The. Burlesque. Mistress.92, Rainlily216, Pencari, vocaloid16animelover**

**Thank You for the new favorites: hhuricaine, Pencari, Ravenloftqueen, vocaloid16animelover**

**Thank you for the new stories alerts: hhuricaine, Pencari, Ravenloftqueen, vocaloid16animelover**

**Chapter 29 **

**ARO**

Aro smiled as he walked calmly through the chaos. His Volturi, his guards were decapitating newborns left and right. He was flanked by his brothers with Afton and Renata. Renata was holding onto the sleeve of his cloak, eyes surveying the area nervously for attackers. His grin grew even wider when he heard a newborn scream obscene things as Santiago decapitated him and threw him in the growing fire. Turning, he saw Stefan and Vladimir. Snarling, he lunged forward and grabbed Vladimir. He could hear Marcus and Caius grab Stefan but paid them no further attention. "You."

"You." Vladimir spat into his face.

"You killed my wife." He thundered, choking the man.

"Ahh, the brunette one." Vladimir chuckled sadistically. "How she screamed. Would you like me to show you?"

Aro gasped at the last moments of his wife were revealed to him. Images flooded through his mind.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Leave us." He heard his wife hiss. "We are of Volturi. Do not mess with us. Our husbands will not be happy!"_

_"Ahhh, but I know who your husband is." _

_"Then you shouldn't mess with us." Athenadora spat, "You damn Romanians." She shuffled to puss Didyme behind her, taking on a protective stance._

_"I like me some feisty bitch." Stefan sneered as more rebels appeared. "Hold down them down."_

_"Yes master." They whispered as they moved to secure the women. Sulpicia, Didyme and Athenadora fought back, hissing and scratching. They managed to rip off several limbs but it wasn't enough. They were outnumbered. Eventually, they were caught and trapped. Their arms and legs held down by someone. Standing over the women, Stefan and Vladimir sneered. _

_"BASTARD. LET US GO." Athenadora struggled against one of the rebels._

_"Tsch. Such a dirty mouth." Stefan sighed. "A dirty mouth must mean you have a dirty body." He bent down, running his hand down her body._

_"BASTARD. I do not have a dirty body!" Athenadora screeched. "Stop touching me!"_

_"Brother, it's been so long since I've had a lay…." Stefan trailed off._

_"DON'T. YOU. DARE." Sulpicia hissed. "Don't you dare touch my sister!"_

_Vladimir eyed Aro's wife. She didn't look too bad. Aro, the bastard, did have good tastes. She had nice slim hips, long brunette hair that undoubtedly felt soft, she had nice long legs, and her breasts looked to be a decent size. "Don't mind me brother. Enjoy yourself, as I."_

_Sulpicia froze, "You don't mean…?" she hissed when he moved to rip off her clothes, "Leave me! Leave my sisters alone! You'll pay for this when Aro finds us!" she could hear the clothes being ripped off her sisters as they yelled for help. Damn it. They shouldn't have gone out alone today. She laid naked and restrained as Vladimir towered over her. He roughly grabbed her breasts, squeezing it until she screamed. He smirked. Unbuckling his pants, he positioned himself before her womanhood. He could see a small patch of hair on her vagina. He chuckled as she tried to close her legs, a futile attempt. How cute._

_"Open them for me." He commanded his members. "Now."_

_"Yes Master." They replied, two pairs of hands prying her legs open. _

_He smiled as she screamed. He thrust into her quickly, wincing at how dry she was. Ahh, she was tight. Her breasts were nice and perky. They were a nice of pink. Her breasts weren't too big nor too small. Aro really did have excellent tastes in bitches. He thrust into her again and again, slowing slightly when she came. "You really are a slut aren't you?" he murmured to her, "Having an orgasm when you're being raped. Perhaps, you enjoy situations like this? What a whore." _

_"LET. ME. GO." She gritted out, writhing against him._

_He smirked. "I don't think you're in the position to talk." He picked up the pace and began thrusting into her at a faster pace, an inhuman pace. He roughly grabbed her breasts as he felt the walls around his member tightened she came again. Feeling that he was at the limit too, he thrusted into her even harder, groaning as his balls tightened and he came inside her. Sliding himself out, he looked at his handiwork. She was still writhing and Stefan wasn't done yet with the other bitch. Perhaps, a little bit more fun was in order. He stood up, walked till he was above her head, and placed his member a few inches from her mouth. "Suck." _

_"No." _

_He frowned, "Still so feisty." He muttered, he bent down lower, his member touching her lips now. "Suck." He could see her tense as he withdrew his member from her lips as she snapped off, missing the tip of his member by a few mere centimeters. "You fucking bitch." He slapped her. "It seems more punishment is in order." Going back down to the lower part of her body, he eyed her vagina. He wasn't so interested in fucking her there anymore. Perhaps, he should switch holes. Her mouth and vagina was a no-can-do, so there was only one hole left. "Lift her up. Just the lower part of her body." He instructed as she was lifted. Glancing at her butt-hole he could see it wasn't used very often. He grabbed his member, placing the tip of his member against the hole, pushing it in slightly, so only the tip was inside. _

_"No." she breathed, looking down at him, "NO!"_

_He only smiled in returned as he held a steady gaze, looking to her eyes and with one thrust, he was inside her. She screamed again and again, thrashing even wilder. The ring of muscles around him contracting to fit his size. Her vagina had been tight, but her ass had been tighter and all the movement she had made, trying to get away from him, only served to let him reach deeper areas in her body. He thrusted in and out of her, as his fingers slipped into her vagina, pumping in and out. He felt her come again and again, before he needed a release. He pulled out, stepped over, leering above her face, as he came, drizzling her shocked face with venom and cum. He glanced over at Stefan, seeing that he was done. His vampires, with Marcus's mate, had just finished as well. He smirked, seeing that the bitched look like she had had both of her holes in the bottom part of her body filled at the same time. Ahh, it was nice. He had abstained for so long, focused on revenge. Now, it was time to burn the bodies. "Rip up the bodies and put them in this pile." He commanded his vampires to do as he and Stefan took a step back. He pulled up his pants, buckling it was he resumed command, "Time to burn the sluts." _

_"Master! The Volturi are coming!" a guard on watched called out._

_"Burn them!" Vladimir instructed as a fire was made and the limbs were thrown into the fire. He took one last glance at the shocked face covered in cum and venom before that too, was burned in the fire, writhing in pain as she screamed her final words. "Let's leave."_

_"Yes Master."_

**BACK TO REALITY**

"YOU. FUCKING. MONSTER." Aro spitted out. "How could you do that to her?!"

Vladimir grinned up at him, "Did I tell you how tight she was? It was incredible. I really do have to give you credit. You know how to pick your whores." He chuckled, "Of course, she came so many times too. I wonder….were my techniques that good? Or were you just so bad in bed?"

Aro hissed and punched the man. "I'll castrate you!" he hissed again, "Afton! Santiago!"

"Master."

"Hold his legs down!"

"Legs?" Afton paused.

"Now."

"Y-Yes Master!" Afton stuttered. He latched onto Vladimir's legs, spreading them apart as he had each in leg with a hand.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You dared when you raped my wife." Aro hissed. He shredded Vladimir's pants with one hand, he took one disgusting look at the misfigured penis and snarled, "Punishment." He quickly wrapped his hands around the penis and with one jerk tore it off.

Vladimir howled in pain as his member was pulled off him. While he was a vampire, his member was still the most sensitive part of his body, even if it was stronger than a human's. "GIVE IT BACK." He yelled, pain causing his eyes to be bleary.

"Ah, but I'm not done." Aro replied silkily, the sadistic side settling in. He grabbed one of Vladimir's testicles and ripped it off. Vladimir howled in pain again, venom tears forming in his eyes. "How do you like it?"

"FUCK YOU." He spat.

"Ah. Still rude. Just like a….what do they say now a days? Bastard? Dick. Yes. You are a bastard _and_ a dick. How could you do that to someone? To my wife?" he hissed, tearing off another testicle. "I heard that this part is the most painful when getting attached and detached." He paused, "Though your arms and legs come off first." He ripped off his arms and legs, sneering at the man. "Ahh, you know what? I'll only attach your testicles back. I hope you love the pain." He shoved them back to where his testicles would have been normally been, smiling when the man howled in pain again. Ahh, he was getting to love the yells of pain, but it did quite a number on his poor ears. There were plenty of other things he could do. He didn't really want to rape the man, he would have felt bad for his own member and for any member that had to rape the man. Glancing over to the dismembered penis laying on the ground, Aro picked it up and pressed it up against the vampire's mouth. "Suck."

"Fuck you, you sadistic bastard." Vladimir hissed out in pain.

Aro pressed harder. "Suck it or I'll throw it into the fire."

Vladimir glared at him, "You wouldn't dare." He growled. Aro made a gesture as he lifted it into the air, his arm faking the motion of throwing the penis, "NO! Wait!" Vladimir said quickly.

Aro smirked, lowering his hand. He pressed the limp penis against Vladimir's lips. "Suck."

Vladimir glared, as his mouth slowly opened. Aro thrusted the penis into his reluctant mouth, sliding it in and out. Aro picked up the pace a few times, thrusting even harder into the man's mouth causing him to choke. After the penis had been coated in enough venom, Aro removed it from Vladimir's mouth, with a loud pop. He lowered the penis down to Vladimir's butt. He would suffer for what he did to Sulpicia. To Athenadora. To his sister, Didyme. He position Vladimir's penis at his hole, thrusting it in abruptly.

"FUCK!" Vladimir yelled, "GET IT OUT! YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"That's what I should tell you." Aro replied dryly. "For what you did." Aro thrusted it in a few more times, seeing venom and fluids leak out of Vladimir. It smelled putrid. Unable to stand the smell anymore, Aro pulled out Vladimir's penis, dangled it in front of his face and then slathered his face with Vladimir's inside fluids, using the penis to spread it. Vladimir looked absolutely disgusted and Aro, well, had grim satisfaction. He then threw the penis into the fire, watching Vladimir's eyes widen as a reaction. Looking down, he noted that the testicles had just barely re-attached themselves. He grabbed them and ripped them off too, throwing it in the fire. Taking Vladimir's arms and legs, he too, threw those in the fire, then he ripped off the bottom torso, throwing that in the fire. He couldn't hear anything anymore. Venom had splashed everywhere, coating Aro and the guards nearby in venom. There was no blood. Vampires didn't have blood, but they did have venom. Aro decapitated the head before he threw his body into the fire. "Go burn in hell, bastard." Aro hissed to the head. He held Vladimir by his head. He threw it in the fire, heaving one big sigh. Glancing over he noted his brothers too, were done, grim satisfaction on their face. They were done. He was done. He had done it. He had gotten rid of his enemy. Now he was going to go home. A small smile played on his lips, he would go home and everything would be all right. He would explain to Aria why he had chosen the information—if she asked and everything would carry on like usual. He would do his daily duties and she could go exploring. He would miss his wife and she (Aria) would ask him on dates. That was the life. Gone was revenge, and now, now it was just peace.

Heidi and Santiago just watched. He was back. Their terrifying, fearsome and deadly Volturi King and Leader was back. Aro of the Volturi coven was back. They had thought he had lost his touch because he had been around Aria, who was quiet and kind. No, the monster was still there. He had only been hiding. This was Aro Volturi, King of the Vampire world and leader of the Volturi.

**ARIA**

"I'll miss you!" Gin squealed as he tackled her in yet another hug.

Ari sighed, "And I'll miss you too, Godfather." She muttered, "I'll never ever forget you for even a second."

"You'll miss me more than Aro?" he sniffed.

She stiffened. "Well…" she paused, she hadn't really gotten over Aro. He invaded her dreams, plagued her thoughts, and jumbled her thoughts. All in all, she missed him. The time apart only made her miss him more. Sure he was late sometimes. Sure he didn't go to all their dates. Sure he could be cruel. But….he was a Volturi king. A king of vampires. He had lost his wife of hundreds of years. A wife he had loved, cared, and cherished. Who wouldn't have reacted so strongly? Perhaps she was wrong for demanding Aro to change suddenly. He had years after years with her, centuries even, and she? She had what? A few days? Weeks? Months? Perhaps, she had been a little bit too rough on him. What would he say when he came back to find her gone? Betrayal? Mistrust? Anger? Sadness? Ari sighed.

"Ari, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." Cassie began, a warning tone in her voice.

"What?" she muttered, "I'm not thinking whatever you're thinking." She paused, "Godfather….I'll miss you as much as you think I'll miss you."

"So….you'll be thinking of me in your every thought?" he asked.

"Gin, do you think of me in _your_ every thought?" she asked slowly.

"Yes." He nodded his head fervently.

"Oh? Really?" she began, "I could have sworn you thought more of my godmother, Kana, but I guess I must be wrong."

Realizing his mistake, his eyes widened, he spun around to his mate and wife, Kana. "No!" he yelled, "I love you a lot too Kana!"

Kana only sighed, patting him, "And I love you too." She replied dryly, "But once you have a kid, the person that becomes the center of your life is your kid."

"KANA! DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE ABANDONING ME?!"

"No. It means that anything Ari needs will come before you and your needs." She replied, turning to Ari with a kind smile, "Anything you need, dear, just call me. Don't hesitate at all. Regardless of the time. You know I don't sleep. Come anytime too!"

Ari nodded. It still kind of felt weird to call a 22 year old her god-mother. "I will." She promised.

"Where are you going to next?"

"Hmm. Scotland."

"Ooohhh. Nice." Kana sighed dreamily, "Wish I could go there."

Gin perked up, hearing Kana's dream. "Darling! Do you want to go to Scotland?!" he asked. "In that case, I'll take you right now!"

Kana sighed, "Not now. With the business booming and we're expanding into other industries, we are not going anywhere. If anyone deserves a vacation, it's Miyagi and Yuki. They work super hard."

"Thanks Kana-san, but I think that if I left, the business would crumble. Especially if Gin's in charge." Miyagi rolled his eyes.

"HEY! That's so mean Miyagi!" Gin pouted.

"Aww, shut it you idiotic boss." Gin muttered, "Today's about the girls. They're the ones leaving."

"Hey, you know, I've always wondered this, but how are you guys speaking such good English? I know that Ai is a newborn of a few years and she doesn't really like studying—"

"Excuse me, bitch?" Ai interrupted. "Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"No. I'm curious. I know that you weren't too good at English even if you're a vampire, so I want to know how you're speaking so well. I've seen videos of you. You aren't that good."

"It's my gift." Kana interrupted. "I don't really have a useful gift….all it is for my gift is that I can understand any language that's spoken. This way, I don't really need to study any languages. Of course, over time, any vampire can learn the languages they want, but this way, I don't need to learn it at all. When I speak or anyone I "gift" this gift too will be able to speak the language they are most comfortable with and the other party still will be able to understand."

"Ummm, in simpler words, does that mean that anyone can understand whatever you say even if they don't understand a certain language?" Ari interrupted.

"Yes. Pretty much." Kana replied. "Not much of a gift if you ask me, but this way I can talk to anyone I want."

"Amazing!" Ari shouted, "Aww, I wish I could understand every single language out there!"

"No…I don't understand it, it's just I can understand it. Like a Universal Language…."

"But still! I spent so long studying German! I suck at understanding and studying languages! Mara's really the only that's good at studying. Cassie's good too, but she doesn't really want to study…"

"If you aren't good at studying, how did you get out of school? Don't you have school?" Kana frowned, "Don't tell me you never went to school! No matter what your circumstances or what people thought of you, you should have went!"

"Well…while I'm not super good, I started early and I had tutors. I, well, Cassie and Mara too, were homeschooled. Then we went to a private academy for two years—our final years, and then we were done. Originally, we were suppose to go only the last year, but we thought it was kind of awkward, so we went two years early. Needless to say, we had learned the material already, but re-learning it in a school-like environment was fun." She replied, "Of course, it was kind of weird….because everyone knew each other already, but we stuck together, so we were fine."

"So where are you going next? This is your last adventure before you head back to the United States for some business right?" Kana asked.

Ari nodded, "Yeah. We've got some business to attend to in our families. We've been away for a very long time. Originally, we were suppose to be back after 2 months, but circumstances stopped us." She paused, "We were thinking of Ireland or Scotland, and I really wanted to see some wolves during my adventure. I did some basic research, and it seems that Ireland already killed off their last wolf in the 1700s. Spotting a wolf probably will be very hard if they're extinct. Even if there are some left, I bet they stay far away from human civilization. But that's the fun part of the trip, is to find them. Imagine, what if I do find one!" She sighed, " I've heard that they're re-introducing wolves in Scotland, so that's no fun when it comes to Scotland. Therefore, we're going to Ireland."

"Oh." She replied. "It's the same with Japan. It's rumored that wolves still exist, but in small numbers. Of course, we have no way of knowing as they've been declared extinct, but who knows."

"Yeah, so I'm going to Ireland. There's also a lot of cool castles in Ireland! Mara actually rented a castle for us to stay in!"

"That's possible?"

Ari nodded, "It was possible 'cause we used some of our connections." She replied, "I feel bad, but we really wanted a castle to ourselves."

"How long will you be staying there?"

"Two weeks." She replied, "Then we're headed to the U.S."

"Hmm." Kana turned to Aki and Eri, "Take good care of the girls, you two. If I've heard they've gotten injured or if a hair on their head is harmed—especially for my god-daughter, I will find you and I will torture you using my guidebook of 1,001 Days and Nights of Torture."

Aki gave a grin, "Don't worry, Gin-sama! We've got in under control."

Eri nodded, "We'll contact you if anything happens." She replied. "We'll look out for them."

Cassie snickered, "Oh you don't even know half the trouble we get into." She muttered. "Before we go to Ireland, we're stopping Thailand."

"We are?" Ari repeated in surprise.

"Yes. Yes we are." Cassie replied, a bit annoyed. "I was telling you, remember?"

"Oh." She shrugged, "Sorry, must have been my day-dream moment or something."

"Enough." Mara sighed, "Ari, I wanted to ask now, what is our coven name?"

"Errmmm." Ari coughed as all eyes zeroed in on her. She shoved her hand into her jeans pocket, hesitatingly, pulling out a scrap piece of paper. Unfolding it, she looked at her scribbles. "Well, I brainstormed a couple of ideas."

"Well! Out with it! What have you got? Your plane is leaving in an hour! Naming it is important! The next step is the symbol!"

"Well…" she paused, taking a breath, "Here's what I got….Kronos coven, Victura coven, Celtic Coven, Asturias coven, Astral Coven, United Coven, Shadow Coven, Draco Coven, Sodalitas Coven, Inveteratus Coven, Clessidra Coven, Eutopia Coven, Atlantic Coven, Pacific Coven, Issysia Coven, Birch Coven, Eldunia Coven, Sky Coven, Twilight Coven, and Wyndern coven."

"Whoa." Cassie breathed, "That's a lot of names."

She nodded, "Those are the basic names." She replied, "I kind of wanted to add the word "guard" to it."

"You want to add the word guard to it?" Cassie's eyebrows raised. "Makes it sound like we're mercenaries for hire or something."

"Why do you want to add guard, Ari?" Mara asked calmly.

"Well….because last night I read the manga _Silver Diamond_." She chuckled. "And they formed their own group against the government whose supposedly evil even if the citizens don't know, and they call themselves the _Sanome Guard_."

Cassie sighed, "And that's where you got the idea for guard?"

"Yup." She smiled, "So what name do you all like?"

"Hmmm, I like Wyndern." Gin commented. "Wyndern Coven. Wyndern guards."

Ari nodded, "And you Kana?"

"I agree with Gin, I like Wyndern."

"You, Cassie? Mara? Eri? Aki? Yuki? Miyagi?"

"I actually like Astral. It means stars or star-related, right?" Mara replied. "Astral guards."

"I'll side with Mara then. Stars, huh?" Cassie grinned, "We'll be like super stars then! We'll be shining lights in the darkness! Leaders of Justice! Friends of—"

"Enough." Mara sighed, "Cassie, not another one of your cheesy speeches."

"It's not! But think about it. As Astral Coven, we'll be like the stars. Or influenced by the stars. Wouldn't that be interesting? Just think, astral kind of reminds you of astral projection and stuff right? Just like the supernatural."

"Oooh." Miyagi whistled, "Interesting. I third the name Astral."

"Same." Yuki raised her hand quietly and nervously. Ahh, Ari would have to come back at one point and get rid of that nervous habit of Yuki's. She was too nice. As a vampire, she could barely say no and she was always saying sorry.

"Eh, I'll go with majority." Eri replied, "Sorry Gin."

"Same. Majority rules."

Gin turned his head, looking back and forth very quickly, "Eh?" he began, "EHHHHH?! WHY? How could you ABANDON ME?!"

"Looks like we're Astral." Ari smiled, "Nice."

"But! I still like Wyndern!" Gin protested.

"We're Astral, you idiot!" Cassie reprimanded, seeing him continue his protests.

"Errm, what about we do this?" Ari began, "I know we'll be travelling to a lot more places, so perhaps, we'll meet new people and vampires that'll join us, but they can't come with us, so….what if we do this?" she took a breath, "Those who stay behind in a region or don't go tavelling with us, will be given a special name for their area."

"A special name?"

"Yeah, like you can be Gin of Astral Coven, Sector Wyndern."

"Oooh, sounds fancy." Gin chuckled, "I like that! A special name for me."

"Err, yeah. Except Kana, Miyagi, Yuki and the rest would have the same title as you."

Gin pouted, "Don't ruin my moment."

"Err, sure." Ari muttered, "Oh hey, Adam, can I borrow your phone?"

"My phone?" the man replied, puzzled.

"Yeah, I keep on forgetting to get your number. I've gotten everyone else's but yours."

"Oh. Okay." He replied, digging into his pockets, he pulled out an iPhone. "Err, not this one." He placed into Ari's awaiting hands, digging into his pockets again, pulling out two more iPhones. "Not these two either." He placed it into Ari's hands, "Sorry one moment. I'll find it." He dug into his pocket, pulling out another iPhone.

She raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess? Not this one either."

"How did you know?" he placed it into her hands. He frowned. "I know it's somewhere in my pockets."

"Try the back one." Cassie suggested.

He stuck his hand in his back pocket, "Ah! I feel something here!" he pulled out another iPhone, turning it on. "This is the one!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Want to tell me why you have 4 other iPhones first?" she asked coolly.

"Okay, I'll admit it." He paused, "I took the Volturi guards' cellphones."

"You took Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri's phones?!" Ari screeched, "Adam!"

"What?!" Adam panicked.

"Why did you take their phones?!"

"Well! I didn't want them contacting the other Volturi members too early!" he protested.

"They wouldn't have!" she replied, turning to Gin, "Godfather, can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"What?" Gin asked, "I'll do it."

She chuckled, "Before you even knew what the favor was?" she asked, "I just wanted to ask was could you send these phones back to the Volturi? Make sure there isn't any address on it or they'll find you."

He nodded, "I understand." He smiled, ruffling her hair, "Don't worry."

Frustrated, she turned back to Adam, "So? What else have you hidden from me?"

"Ummm, what do you mean?" he whistled innocently.

"What haven't you told me?" she asked.

He sighed, "Okay." He said slowly, "Remember when I told you they were just under the gift for a day?"

"Yeah….?" She began, realization dawning on her, groaning, "Oh Adam, don't tell me you didn't….?"

He looked at her with pouting eyes, "Okay." He admitted, ducking his head, "I actually placed them under it for 2 weeks."

"YOU IMMOBILIZED THEM FOR TWO WEEKS?!" Ari shouted.

He nodded, "Well, I didn't know how long we'd spend in Volterra, so I was just preparing just in case….." he stared at the floor. "Sorry."

"You should be!" Ari reprimanded. "2 weeks without blood?! They're going to be blood-thirsty!"

He shrugged, "They'll be okay. They'll probably make some lower level guard member bring in blood." He paused, "Or….well….they might feast on a human nearby…."

"The maids and butlers! The servants!" Ari gaped, "Adam!"

"I told them to prepare people ahead of time!" he said defensively.

"Now, now, Ari. Don't blame him. He was just looking out for us. If they heeded his instruction, he'll be okay." Cassie soothed, "Don't blame him."

"They'll be okay. They had just fed recently—just before they discovered us." Nicholas replied. "We've all been trained to withstand at least 2 weeks of no blood. They're older, they'll be okay."

"We're wasting time." Yale muttered, "We've got 30 minutes to check in and get ready to go. Let's go." He yanked out the suitcases—all new suitcases— for all 9 of them. The vampires had it just for human purposes. Truthfully, it was just filled with regular clothes in case they needed to be in-disguised.

"All right." She hugged Gin, Kana, Miyagi and Yuki. When she got to Ai, she hesitated, sticking out her hand. "Goodbye."

"Oh for godssake, just leave." Ai muttered, "No need for the formalities and the goodbye sob stories."

Ari sighed, "One day." She promised, "Ai, as coven leader, I order you to be nicer."

"What!" Ai shouted, "Can't make me do nothing!"

"I'm coven leader!"

"That's abuse of power!"

"Ai, you've got to be nice to your friends!"

"What friends? Don't tell me what to do, bitch!" Ai spat.

"Ai, I'd sit here and argue with you, but if you didn't want to listen to me, why the bloody hell did you join?"

"Oh shut it, human." She replied, earning a whack from Gin. She growled, "What was that for!" She turned towards Gin, full anger and force out at him, until she saw his face. She shrunk back visibly, gulping.

"What did you say?" Gin asked calmly, his face betraying no emotion.

"I….I…." she swallowed, standing firmer. "I called her a human. She doesn't deserve to be leader. She's only it 'cause of you. And we only joined because of you."

"Is that so?" Gin asked calmly, "Miyagi, Eri, Yuki, Aki. Why did you join?"

"Me?" Eri and Aki chorused. "Well, I wanted to go exploring and I like Cassie. She's human, but she's strong!"

"Well, I just wanted Ari to show me more photography tricks! She's really good!" Eri sighed and giggled, "And our names are but a few letters of difference."

"I see." He glanced at Ai, seeing her weaken, "And you Miyagi? Yuki?"

"Ari….she….stood up to Ai for me! And she told me that I shouldn't apologize for things I didn't do wrong! And she also took me shopping!" Yuki stuttered nervously.

Miyagi patted his mate gently, comforting her, "Well, that and they've promised me more business." Miyagi replied, hugging his mate. He didn't look at anyone besides her. "We're expanding and we need connections and Mara-san has given me some very good ideas and tips. I look forward to talking to her more about this sometime later." He glanced up at Mara, giving her a meaningful look.

She nodded, "I will. We'll talk more." She promised.

Ai shook her head, "You join for such useless reasons?!" Ai spat. "How dumb."

Gin's face took on a face of fury, "Do not mess with me." He hissed. "Apologize or I will kill you."

Ai's face took a face of fear. Gin never threatened anyone with death unless he was serious. "I."

"Apologize or die." He hissed, eyes narrowing.

Ai shook nervously. "I'm….sorry." she said slowly.

Gin relaxed somewhat. "Miyagi, when we get back. She gets three months of Stage 10 training."

Ari could see a few vampires shake visibly. "What?! Stage 10?!" Ai screeched. "For three MONTHS?!"

"Make that 6 months, Miyagi." Gin said calmly.

"WHAT?! 6?!" Ai screeched again.

"Shut your mouth or you'll get more!" Aki hissed.

"I have 6 months of STAGE 10!" Ai protested.

"You're lucky you didn't get 1 year of it!" Aki frowned, "You could of, you know!"

Ai shut up, still glaring at Ari. No doubt she blamed Ari for her current predicament. Shaking off Ai's glares of death, Ari turned to Gin, smiling brightly, "Well, we must go now, bye."

"Bye." He watched her go, turning to Miyagi when she was out of ear-shot distance. "Miyagi….."

Miyagi sighed, "I know. Ship these off for you right? I suspected it the moment you agreed."

"YAY~! Thank you Miyagi-chan~!" Gin smiled happily, pouncing on the man, who stuck out his hand, to stop him from coming too close. "So mean."

"Aww, shut it you idiotic boss! We've got work to do back at the shop!"

"All right. All right. Sheesh. No need to be mean."

**ARI BACK ON THE PLANE**

Ari sighed, sitting back on the plane. Cassie had suggested they stopped in Thailand for just a bit, for the beach. And so, they did. It was a few hours before sunset, so the vampires couldn't have gone out. They stayed in a local hotel, frowning at them when they declared that they were exploring before the waves got too rough. Of course, that had turned bad very _very_ quickly the moment they had decided to borrow some jet skis. No, they didn't go to a real business, and had decided to just rent from some nameless natives on the beach. Bad idea. They rode for a few hours, paying a nice cheap price. The sun had set, and the girls had returned the skis. Bad idea, they blamed them for all sorts of "scratches" and "damages" to the boat. Ari knew it was a scam, but they were 6-man strong and they were 3-girl strong. They demanded nearly $4000 US dollars in damages _per ski_. Cassie had blown a gasket. Not a good idea. Almost, just almost had they been held ransom. Luckily, Eri and Aki had come, frustrated and irritated. They quickly settled the dispute, taking the men to the "bank" where they never came back again. Ari felt bad, since some of the guys were young—at her age, but they had been scamming people. Cassie and Mara hadn't felt bad for them (though Mara had suggested to take them to the legal courthouse only to find out that the local government had been corrupted anyway due to heavy mafia influence). Nicholas, Brecken, Adam and Yale had joined in while Ari, Mara and Cassie had politely but firmly rejected their offer to allow them to tag along. After the vampires returned, Eri had glared at them, and firmly told them that from now on they "weren't allowed to go anywhere on their own."

"Would you like anything?" the flight attendant smiled at Ari.

"Have you got any apple cider?" she asked, "For my friends and myself." Ari gestured to a Mara reading a book about mythology and Cassie who was fuming about being yelled at by Eri (and to losing to Aki in a "wrestle" that Ari believed was Aki's win from the get-go.)

The lady hesitated, "Yes." She turned back to her cart, she grabbed three bottles of apple cider and three wine glasses, "Here you go." She placed the glasses before each person.

Mara nodded, "Thank you."

Ari smiled, "Thank you."

Cassie merely nodded, eyes still showing her frustration. Ari nudged her. Cassie looked up, seeing the apple cider, "Make it two."

"Two?"

"Two bottles."

"Err, Miss. What about you finish this one first?"

"I said I'd finish it. I want two." Cassie frowned.

"Miss, I'm only allowed to give you one until you finish that bottle."  
"Che. This is why I like private planes better." She muttered.

"Cassie. Be nice."

"I demand a rematch, Aki." Cassie ignored Ari.

Aki gave her a grin and a thumbs up. "Anytime, Cassie-san. Anytime."

**OFF THE PLANE AND INTO IRELAND. **

"We're freee!" Ari grinned, she had begun to feel a bit airplane sick. Airplane food never tasted it good. They didn't have any mash potatoes or hash browns or anything related to a potato.

"Thank god. I don't care what you say, I'm going for a baked potato."

Ari giggled, "Same but I want the cheese and sour cream." She sighed dreamily, "I love potatoes."

"Who doesn't?" Mara grinned, "It's one of the best foods in the world. You know what I want? Fingerlings right now. Roasted Fingerlings. But I'll settle for a roasted potato."

"Say, Mara, where's this castle located at?"

"It's a secret one." Mara gave a sly smile, "I've got the address. It's really secluded. It's good for us, but it'll be bad for the vampires if they need to feed."

"It's fine. We'll be fine. A jog down the mountain takes but a few minutes if not seconds." Aki grinned, "Sides, I heard they've got bear. I have yet to drink animal blood in large quantities, but it should be interesting."

"You're going to hunt bear?" Ari gasped. "How cruel! Cute little bears!"

Aki sighed, "Don't be such a child." He muttered, "I won't hunt your precious mommy-riddled bears. I won't damage the environment. I won't provoke them. I'll hunt only those that irritate me." He gave her a smile and a thumbs-up. "Don't cha worry."

She sighed, it was only right after all. He was a predator, the bear was a predator (and prey too in this case). "Well, it's hunted or be hunted." She muttered. "Fine. Go ahead, but I don't want to see any remains all right? Bury the bear or….or give it to some scavengers. Waste not, fret not. Hey Mara are we almost there yet?"

Mara looked outside the window of the cab. "Yes. We'll need to go the rest of the way by foot though."

"By….foot?" Ari muttered, up a mountain?

"You want the unbalanced and easily hurt human to go up the mountain?" Yale muttered, "Last time she couldn't even manage walking down the side of a mountain nevertheless up a dangerous one."

"Yale!" she turned red. "I can manage."

"Brecken. You will carry her later."

"Understood."

"Wait! What! Hey! Don't go deciding things without my permission!"

Yale raised an eyebrow, "Then do you want to slip off the mountain or have us have to slid down with you just to catch you?"

"No…."

"Then you'll let Brecken carry you."

"But…"

"It'll be faster for us if the humans are being carried." Yale replied. "We're faster, travelling at your pace could take us days to get up the mountain."

"You make us sound like liabilities." Cassie stated, displeased.

"If I was to push Eri or you off the cliff, guess which one would most likely die?"

"Just 'cause you're vampire doesn't mean you need to insult me like that! I swear to you, one day, I'll become a vampire too! Then we'll see who'll beat who!"

"Oh? So you think one of us will change you?"

Cassie frowned, "Aren't you?" she pressed, "If you didn't change me, I'll find someone who will. Heck, I'll call Alec."

"We've just left the Volturi, we're running from them in fact, and you want to contact them for him to change you? Are you flipping mad?" Yale frowned.

"No, but I will be if I don't get some potatoes in me soon." Cassie fumed.

"We're wasting time." Mara snapped, Ari could see Mara was agitated, something rare for Mara, but Mara had one of those moments every now and then.

**30 minutes later**

"WHOA!"

"Mother fucker." Cassie gaped.

Ari was in awe, the castle was nice and huge. It looked old, very old. Ari sighed, it almost looked like the Volturi castle. There were even vines wrapping up and growing steadily up the castle. It gave it the old, beautiful and ancient look. Ari sighed again. '_Most likely Aro has already gotten to the Romanians_.' She thought. _'And gotten revenge for his beloved wife.'_ She added bitterly.

Nicholas noticed the bitter look cross her face, swinging his arm over her shoulder gently. He was a good two heads taller than her, but he bent down, meeting her face-to-face, eye-to-eye. "Penny for your thoughts." He mused.

"What?"

He frowned, "Was that the wrong saying? I thought it was a penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"It is…" she said, she cleared her throat, "I was just thinking about how pretty the castle was."

He gave her a look, "You know you can be honest with us, with me." He told her quietly. "We're a coven now, if we are to be a coven, then we've got to trust each other and share burdens. What troubles you so?"

She sighed, "It's just….I miss Aro." She admitted quietly, "I know he ignores me sometimes by not going on our dates and that he talks about his wife, Sulpicia a lot, but I just can't help but have second thoughts about leaving. Like perhaps, I was too rough on him, I mean I've known the man for three months and I expect, even in a demand-like fashion, that he forget his wife of hundreds of years."

"You want to go back?" Nicholas asked, "They're aren't back yet, that I am sure of. If you go back now, he'll never know that you left."

She shook her head, "No." she replied softly and sadly, "It's just the other side of me talking. If Cassie and Mara aren't going to leave or go back, I'm not going back either."

"Then are you leaving because of them and not because of your own desire? Do you have no will of your own?" Nicholas asked, frowning at her.

She sighed, only to be interrupted by Cassie and Mara. "Ari, let's go inside! What are you waiting for?!" Cassie asked impatiently, staring at Nicholas and her suspiciously.

She straightened out her slumped shoulders, "It's nothing." She replied quickly. "I'm just tired."

"Oh, is that it? Mara, can we see the rooms first then? Just so Ari can get rested and everything. I'm assuming that we'll have individual rooms?"

Mara nodded, "Yes, some of the rooms will be smaller than the others, but we're good. You see the towers? Those have bedrooms. On top would be the master bedrooms, below would be like the servant quarters and the….err…..consort rooms." She smiled, "Of course, there are rooms in the center complex, but I figured we want a bit of privacy here and there."

"So we'll split up?"

"We can split up according to humans and vampires, boys and girls, or we can just pick sides and buckle down."

"I nominate we choose our roomies! Ah! But for humans, let's split up! I'll take a tower, Ari takes a tower and you take a tower." Cassie replied first.

"Got it." Ari nodded, "So we choose roomies now?"

"Hey, don't we have a choice here?" Yale muttered, "Let's see how many people—vampires, we've got. 2…..3…..5….6. We've got 6 people."

"Cool. 6 people, 3 humans. Easy divide."

"I'm sticking with Brecken." Yale huffed.

"I'm staying with Eri." Aki grinned.

Nicholas sighed, "And so I am stuck with Adam _again_." He muttered.

Adam whacked him, "Hey! We're on the same standing now in terms of rank! How could you! Well, it's not like I wanted to be with you anyway!"

"Enough." Cassie glared. "I'm taking Aki and Eri. I'll jump off a cliff before I take the hyper active Adam or Yale."

"I wouldn't have wanted you anyway." Yale retorted dryly, "Just to keep my sanity. Nicholas take your pick."

"Hmmm." Ari could see Nicholas ponder for a bit, "Yale, go with Mara. I will go with Ari."

"Got it." Yale nodded.

"All right, now that our room mates have been decided, we're going to our rooms now, all right?" Mara smiled, walking into the foyer of the castle. "Okay, you see the five sets of stairs? The four outermost stairs lead to different towers. The middle leads the main compound rooms." Mara veered towards the farthest right, "Don't forget that we need to eat. Come down to eat later."

"Got it." Cassie paused, taking the stairs next to Mara, "Wait, there will be potatoes, right?"

"Yes. I've ordered the cooks to make sure there are potato products." Mara sighed, "Now go and unpack."

"Sheesh." Cassie muttered, "I was just making sure! I miss my potatoes!"

Ari stared after them. Turning to Nicholas and Adam, "Well? There are two sets of stairs left, pick one."

"Left one."

"Right one."

Ari stared at them, "Make a decision." She muttered. "You two….it's so funny how you guys don't really have the same ideas and opinions, but you always get stuck together since Aki and Eri stuck together and so did Brecken and Yale."

"We need another coven member. I suggest another female." Nicholas said seriously.

Adam faked being hurt, "So mean…."

Ari sighed, "Okay. Eenie Meenie Miney Moe Catch a tiger by his toe if he hollers let him go….eenie meenie miney moe!" Ari's finger landed on the one Nicholas had chosen, the left set of stairs. "Okay, we're going with Nicholas's choice."

"Awww. Re-do it!" Adam whined playfully.

Nicholas growled, "Ari has made a decision." He said, "And she's the lead leader of the coven."

"I'm the lead leader?" she repeated astonished.

He shrugged, "Cassie and Mara are leaders." He began slowly. "But you started the coven, and you've kind of got a power over them."

I do _not_ have a power over Cassie and Mara. They're my friends." She frowned.

"I didn't mean you commanded them. I just meant that you very much shape their thoughts and actions. Just like how you are influenced by them."

"Hmmm…." She mused. "So I'm taking the upstairs room?"

"Yup. Want me to carry you up the stairs? It's a long trip since it's on the highest floor."

"Could you?" she asked slowly. "It'd help."

He nodded, picking her up bridal-style. Adam grabbed her luggage bag/ suitcase thing. "You might want to close your eyes, I know you get carsick easily, so this fast movement may not feel good."

"Got it." She closed her eyes immediately. She hated getting car-sick. She had been okay with airplanes and boats, but when it came to cars, she was out. She didn't read or look down at all. She either listened to music or talked, keeping her eyes forward and upward. Or she slept. She felt a whoosh of air before she heard an okay to open her eyes. She gasped. It was beautiful. There was a balcony. A 180 panoramic view of the outside scenery with curtains for privacy (if needed). She had chosen the left stairs, and that had allowed her to see the side of the castle along with the lush forest behind the castle. "It's beautiful." She breathed. She had never knew such a beautiful place existed. Had she known earlier, perhaps, she would have begged her parents to get her a castle (along with Cassie and Mara) in Ireland. Ah, how spoiled people would have called her, but as the youngest children of all three families, the baby always got spoiled. The room was normal enough. It was a four poster bed with white silk sheets and red cover with a nice canopy top. There was a nice red sofa with a few pillows. There was a flat screen t.v. in the corner, a wooden table and a armoire. Heck, there were even side tables next to the bed. "It's crazy how beautiful this room is."

"So you've told." Nicholas said dryly. "I can't wait to see my consort/servant quarters. Call on me if you want someone to warm your bed for you." He winked, "Wait, I'm cold. Call me if you feel warm."

She blushed, "Stop it!" she admonished, "There's no way I could love someone else right now other than…" she trailed off, realizing where her sentence was leading her.

Frowning, Nicholas turned to Adam, "Will you excuse us?"

"Can't talk with me here?"

"No. Now leave."

"Adam, it only be a moment." Ari promised. "Then you can have Nicholas back."

Adam took a step back, "What?! I don't want Nicholas! Ew! Take him!" Adam literally ran out of the room, leaving Ari and Nicholas in an uncomfortable silence.

Ari sighed, sitting on the sofa. "So? What did you want?"

"You still miss him." He stated, sitting down beside her.

"I told you, I can't get rid of my emotions that quickly. When I get attracted to someone, I get really attracted. There's no helping it. I can't help it." She sighed, "Once I find someone new, for sure I will….for sure I will…."

"There's no guarantee that you'll find someone." He replied, "So are you going to miss that bastard for years and years to come? I know you liked that Michael guy for years. It was only until you meet Aro that you changed."

"You know, this is where I wish I was Miyagi and would take a cigarette and light it up to sooth my nerves, but I'm not about to do that, so this is what I'll tell you." She paused, "I will move on."

He snorted, "You never answered the question."

"What question?"

"Do you have your own will? Why is that you listen to Cassie and Mara? Why did you leave?"

"I do have my own will." She replied firmly. "I make my decisions. I voice them, but when it comes to important decisions, we consult each other and vote on it. That's all." She sighed before continuing, "And I….I left because Aro loves Sulpicia right? I honestly feel that what we had—if we had anything—just wasn't as valuable as what Aro and Sulpicia had."

"That's bullshit." Nicholas protested, "It only becomes what you want it to become."

"Are you saying I had no desire to love Aro?"

"No, I just think that Aro didn't try hard enough and that you….that you gave it all you had." He finished lamely.

She snorted, "You know, I think you're suppose to take my side." She sighed again.

He frowned, "You know, you've been sighing a lot lately." He commented.

"I don't know, I feel like a part of me is missing. Especially ever since I left the Volturi castle. It's weird, but…but I don't know how to describe it to you." She replied.

He gave her a look before sighing too. It seemed like whenever she was depressed and sighing, he was depressed and sighing. Perhaps she influenced people to feel whatever she felt. That or she just had insanely good influence on others to the point where she basically could get them to do anything (this was true, earlier, she had merely stated that she wanted a tub of ice-cream and automatically Yale and Nicholas had both got her ice-cream vanilla and cookies 'n cream.) "It's okay." He replied, he could see she was slumped. He reached over and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug.

She squeaked, "N-Nicholas?" she stuttered. "Ummm…."

"You look like you needed a hug." He replied, eyes trained on the wall. He held her loosely (in his opinion) in his arms, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"A…..hug." she breathed against his neck, closing her eyes, "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his waist, enveloping them in a quiet, comforting silence. He was physically very cold, but…oddly, he felt warm inside. Minutes later, she peeked up, seeing Nicholas's jaws were clenched, eyes black. "Do you….do you need to….go?"

He shook his head, "No. Take a hug as long as you need it."

She frowned, and attempted to pull way. He let her go, confused. "Go feed." She ordered him. "I'll take you up on that offer another time. So….can I like….get a coupon for free hug at any time?"

"All right." He got up, "I'm really sorry, but…."

She held up a hand, "No need." She replied, "Leave and feed right away."

He nodded, disappearing in a flash. "Sorry."

She sighed, got up and grabbed her suitcase. She opened it and grabbed a shirt, smelling it. It smelled just like the Volturi castle…like Aro. Damn. She had said she would get over him. She threw the shirt onto the bed, staring at it as if it was something vile, something untouchable. She had secretly stolen a shirt of his. It wasn't like he would miss it. He had a ton of shirts. She grabbed her clothes and stuffed them into the armoire. She paused, looking for her ducky pjs. It was her favorite and the first she wore when she slept in Aro's room. Dang it. There she went again. Aro. Aro. Aro. She could hear Cassie's voice in the back of her head, admonishing her for being such an idiot. Perhaps if she went to get ice-cream. Ice-cream was sweet. They said eating ice-cream would help with sadness. Ari giggled. She remembered the time when she was young and she had gotten upset with her daddy, so she had "ran away" from home (and to Cassie's house) where Cassie and her dad consoled her with ice-cream. She glanced at Aro's shirt, should she throw it away? It seemed like a waste. She grabbed the shirt, which had been flung across the bed, and stuffed it into her suitcase. The last thing she needed was for Mara to search through her closet and find it. It really was a bad habit of hers. She was lazy, and often stuffed her clothes into her closet, and Mara, exasperated, would go through her clothes and sort them. In a way, Mara kind of had OCD when it came to clothes. She hated clothes being messily stuffed into closets and drawers, just like what Cassie and she often did when they were in a hurry. It really was a bad habit, but Ari didn't find a point in arranging clothes so nicely when they were staying only for a few days, maybe weeks. It wasn't like it was their private home or anything. She hurriedly went downstairs, it really was a long way. Man, with the vampires around, she really was going to get lazy. They were faster and stronger, if she wanted to go anywhere by foot, it would be easier if they carried her. At long last, she reached the foyer, "Hey." She greeted a butler nearby.

"Good day, Miss." He greeted politely. "Miss Cassidy and Miss Mara are already in the dining room." He pointed to the door behind the main set of stairs.

"I see." She said, "Thanks." She left the man, going to the main set of doors, pushing it open, she peeked in, seeing Cassie and Mara sitting leisurely on the sofas. "Hey you two."

Cassie turned towards her, "Hey." She greeted, "What's up?"

She shrugged, "I just unpacked."

Mara groaned, "Bloody hell." She muttered, "Ari, I'm going to your room later tonight."

"Are you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't kid yourself. Even if we're here for only a day—we're actually here for a week— there is no way in hell I'm going to walk around with my conscious knowing that you just stuffed your clothes into your closet and left it to wrinkle away." She muttered, "I'll come by after we eat."

"O…okay…." She sighed resignedly. Inwardly, she knew Mara was going to come, it was just a matter of time. Mara was nice and she probably would have gone through her clothes anyway. And it gave Ari some time to talk with Mara one on one. "So where's the food?"

"Here." Mara shut her book as the scent of food permeated the air.

Getting up, Ari dashed over to the dining table. There were all sorts of potatoes (mashed, baked, roasted), garlic bread, some sort of spinach dip, corned beef, tomato soup, salad, and all sorts of other foods. Really, this wasn't food for a common meal, more like for a feast of sorts. Or a party. There were 3 places set on the table, ready to use. Ari sat down at one seat, Cassie and Mara sitting at the others. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. I want to eat dinner, possibly go on a walk and then go to sleep."

"I need to clean your closet."

"Awww, Mara…." Ari whined, "Please? For once in your life, let's not clean. Just go have fun and clean later. It'll be fun! I promise."

Mara gave her a look, "You know my conscious won't allow it." She replied, "You know what? I'll go do it right now and fix it up really fast. It won't take much time."

Ari sighed exasperatedly, "Okay, what about this?" she began, "I promise you that by breakfast tomorrow I'll have my clothes sorted out, very neatly. You can stop by after breakfast if you want to check."

"Scout's honor?"

"Ari, you were never in the scouts."

She shrugged, "So?" she replied, "C'mon I promise you. I'll do it. I promise on the honor of our friendship."

Mara raised her eyebrows, "That's a heavy promise." She began, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I promise you. I will get it done." She replied. It wasn't much clothes, perhaps, she could convince someone to help her….there were 7 other people in the castle besides the servants and cooks….

"And you can't make or beg anyone to help you." Mara narrowed her eyes.

Damn. So Mara knew. "What if I asked Nicholas to "help me"?" she asked slowly.

"He's a vampire, he'll get through your clothes faster than you can blink," Mara said, "And besides, you really want him putting your underwear and bras away?"

Ari blushed, imagining Nicholas accidentally grabbing one of her….underclothes, "No." she swallowed thickly. Okay, so there was Eri still….

"And I'll be sending a text to Eri that you promised to clean it yourself."

"Sheesh." Ari muttered. "I'll do it right after I eat, okay? I eat faster than you anyway."

Mara shrugged, "If you want."

Ari quickly spooned some potatoes, bread and spinach dip onto her plate. She also grabbed a bowl of soup. She ate quickly and silently. There wasn't really time. Cassie would take time to eat since she ate a lot, and Mara took a bit of time since she believed eating slowly to help digest better (which probably was true considering it was Mara, but still). She gulped down the last bit of her food, she stood up abruptly, earning the attention of the others. "Okay, I'm going to go now!" she ran out of the room without further thought, dashed up the stairs, stopping halfway to catch her breath, before slamming her door open. She got in, wheezing, as she opened the armoire. She hung up the clothes in a mere 10 minutes, sorting them by color and where they went. Pants to the right, shirts to the left. Underclothes in one of the drawers, socks in the second drawer, and "extras" in the bottom third drawer. Eyeing the ducky pjs, she grabbed them more hesitantly and placed them on her bed. She was going to wear that tonight and she was going to be okay. No more thoughts of Aro. She was finished. Ha. That would show Mara. She exited her room, heading downstairs where Cassie and Mara stood, waiting.

"Done?" Mara asked.

"Yup." She grinned. "So we going for a walk?"

"Yeah. I've brought my cellphone in case we get lost. I can contact any of the vampires if something happens."

"Great because I left mine upstairs and I'm not going up it again." Ari eyed the stairs. Perhaps this was how people got their exercise. Eat a little bit at meals because it would look bad if you ate a lot and then walk around for a bit before you walk up and down the stairs of hell.

Cassie patted her pockets, frowning, "I don't know where mine went…."

"Cassie, I have yours—"

"Why do you have mine? Did you take it again? C'mon Mara, I still need my phone sometimes…."

"Well, if you would let me explain, you packed it into my luggage. And it was battery dead. I was unpacking and I found it. It's charging in my room."

"Oh." Cassie said shortly, "Whoops. Sorry."

Ari coughed lightly, changing the subject, "So, what have you got in the basket, Cassie?" she asked.

Cassie grinned, "A late night snack." She replied, "All the leftovers."

"You just ate a whole bunch of food, and you're _still_ packing away for the next meal?"

"Hey, I don't know where we're going or how long we'll be gone. If we get lost, at least we have food." Cassie said defensively.

"Yes. You and your emergency food." Mara smiled. "You know, I don't think your "emergency food" will last half-way through our trip."

Cassie glared, "It will last." She retorted, "Watch. It'll last until I beg you for food."

**30 minutes later**

"Can I have food now?" Cassie begged.

"No. You asked me just 2 minutes ago!" Mara replied. "Ah, we're here!"

Ari looked out, who knew? It was a beautiful lake, surrounded by forest and trees. In a way, it reminded her of the place where she met Yale, where Ari waited for Aro….err, where she fell asleep. This one was similar, but there was a dock. "We really need to get a place in Ireland." Ari muttered.

"Hmmm….maybe." Mara murmured. "Quite honestly, our parents have relations with lots of people that would allow us to stay in their homes, we really don't need to waste money on homes we would rarely visit."

"I would visit." She protested, "During the summer or something…."

"Cassie, you like to spend your summers in beach houses or cold places. I really doubt you're going to go to Ireland."

"I will." Cassie protested, "I so will—"

A rustle of leaves and a crash interrupted Cassie, scaring the living daylights out of them. Ari screamed causing Cassie and Mara to scream as well. Calming down, Ari could see that it was two wolves. Literally nudging (Cassie insisted on slapping) the others, Ari whispered hurriedly, "Look! Wolves!"

"I can see that." Mara muttered, frowning. "They shouldn't be this unwary of humans."

"Perhaps, they're hurt." Cassie laughed.

Mara frowned, "I…..really think they're hurt."

"Wait. What? I was just kidding!" Cassie protested, "Mara! You don't have to pretend just to scare me!"

"I'm not. See that bigger black wolf? It's eye's hurt. The white one, it's leg."

"I'm going to try to approach them." Ari whispered quietly.

"Wait! Ari! They always say don't approach wild animals or any animals you don't know!" Mara hissed, "You're going to get hurt."

"I'll be fine." She replied, ignoring further protests made by Cassie and Mara. She inched closer slowly, the black wolf looked up, growling at her. It stood up protectively over the white one, fur standing up. Ari could see besides the eye, it held one of its paws up, perhaps one of it's front legs was injured as well. She stopped, "Shhh. I won't hurt you." She soothed gently. It raised it's head a little, sniffing the air. It narrowed it's eyes at her again. She stood still, watching the black wolf. She started forward slowly when she saw the wolf was watching her. This way, he could see where she was. She held out her palms before her, for him to see. Wolves relied on their noses, so if she didn't have fear or blood thirst in her system, it'd be okay, right? When she was 10 feet away from the wolves, he suddenly growled. She let out a breath of air, slowly bending to her knees. She would crawl the last 10 feet on her hands and knees. To show she was defenseless and was of no harm. The wolf lowered it's guard somewhat, but she could still see it was tense and nervous. When she was one feet before the wolf, she stopped and waited for him to approach, to give her permission to approach. She probably should have waited a bit further away, but she really doubted he was going to leave the other wolf's side. He approached slowly, amber eyes piercing through her. He really was beautiful, even if was watching her through his uninjured eye. He stuck his muzzle into her face, sniffing her. She opened her mouth for him to get a better sniff. She had read somewhere that wolves greeted each other (and sniffed each other) via the mouth. The wolf lowered his muzzle, his nose a few mere inches from her mouth. The wolf finally made a grunt-bark like noise before it opened it's mouth for her to sniff. She hesitated, it wasn't like she'd be able to smell anything. She was a human. Oh well, if he invited her to do it, she would do it, or else the wolf wouldn't trust her. She stuck her mouth a few inches from his open mouth, smelling. Well, he didn't smell bad but all she could smell was the smell of blood coming from his bleeding eye. It dripped onto her face as she politely "sniffed" before pulling her head back. Now that introductions were over, the wolf lowered it's head, and gently nudged her on the side. She hesitantly raised her hand, petting the side of the wolf. "I won't hurt you." She soothed gently. "I wanted to help you. Please." She could see the wolf "think" in it's head as it relented and moved aside for her to access the white wolf. Crawling over to the white wolf, she could see it was heavily injured. Way worst then the black one. Petting it gently, she panicked, she knew little to help an injured animal nevertheless a wolf. The black wolf had moved to lick the white wolf's leg injuries as it whimpered to it. "Mr. Wolf?" Ari cleared her throat, causing the wolf to momentarily pause in it's ministrations. "I need to call my friend over, she's better at healing and caring for injured animals, will you let her come? Please? I promise you that she won't harm your friend. She'll help me get your friend better." The black wolf barked. "I'll take that as a yes." She murmured. "Mara, come here slowly. Do you have a first aid kit?"

Mara came over slowly, on two legs, before she bent down to examine the wolf. "I brought a first aid kit for humans, not animals." She muttered, "I didn't expect to be caring for injured animals on my trip, you see? I think what we can do for now is bandage them and I'll go look for herbs in the forest. In fact, you can help me with this since you're suppose to be a witch soon."

"Okay." She got up, "I'll leave you to bandage them up then. I'll get the herbs. I think the black wolf's got a broken leg or something. I think you can just bandage him. As for the eye, I'll bring some….ummm, nettles or horsetail, I don't know what I'll find, but….yeah. It'll help bring minerals for bone repair, but in no way, would it make a fracture heal overnight."

"I know, what else you going to look for?"

"Catnip, chamomile, passion flower, skullcup or valerian for pain. It'll help calm the nervous system."

"If that's the case, you don't need to go." Mara shifted her glasses before grabbing her backpack.

"What? Why?"

"Before we left on our trip, I asked your dad and mom to supply me with a few herbs here and there for injuries." Mara paused, "Unfortunately, I can't tell what's what but the stuff you mentioned, I remember them telling me that they added those in the bag."

Ari gave her a grin, "It's just like you." She grinned, she reached for the bag, pulling out a sack of herbs. They were in separate baggies, but unlabeled. "Yay." She muttered, she placed all sorts of herbs before her, eyeing them. She picked out a few. "Here's horsetail and chamomile." She grabbed the rest and stuck it back into the bag. "We'll need to crush them and have them drink it."

Mara nodded, she had begun to pull out bandages and gauze out of her first aid kit. "All right. You get that done, and I'll bandage them up." She looked at the black wolf, "You're second. Your friend has more pressing injuries at the moment."

Ari took up the herbs and headed down the lake. She looked around for a flat rock and a rock that she could use to crush the herbs. Finding them, she lifted them, noting they were really dirty. She could clean it with the water in the lake, but….but it probably wasn't that clean. "Cassie." She turned to towards her, noting that she had her mouth stuffed full.

"What?" Cassie asked, swallowed whatever was in her stomach.

"I know you have water and disinfectant with you. Hand it over."

"I don't." Cassie glared, shifting nervously in her seat.

"Cassie, I swear to you, I will buy you 100 gallons of disinfectant later." Ari ordered. "I need it right now."

"But." Cassie swallowed. "I don't have any."

"Cassie, you and I both know, despite how lazy, messy and unorganized you are, when it comes to food, you disinfect your hands very well." She paused, "And you wouldn't be eating if you didn't have disinfectant."

"Che. Fine." Cassie pulled out a gallon of disinfectant, tossing it over to Aria. "You owe me. I demand you take me to the Cheesecake factory for an all-you-can-eat."

Ari sighed, "Okay. I'll take you to an all-you-can-eat." Ari unscrewed the cap, standing over a patch of grass far from the lake she poured the disinfectant all over the rocks, rubbing all areas that would touch the herbs carefully. Satisfied, she took some water from an unopened water bottle and gave the rocks a slight rinse. While it was probably okay to her, but she doubt the wolves would enjoy disinfectant-flavored herbs. Eating herbs alone was already nasty. Adding disinfectant to it, was a bit too much. She placed the herbs on to the flat rock, crushing it with the other rock. She crushed them thoroughly, "Cassie, give me a bowl."

"What?"

"A bowl, Cassie," Ari repeated impatiently. "Actually, give me two."

"But—"

"Cassie, I know you carry extra bowls around in case you get hungry and you want to cook something." Ari replied.

"Okay…." Cassie sighed, giving her two clean bowls. "They're my last two…"

"They'll be given back after I finish." Ari promised. She tipped the crush herb mixture into the bowls, splitting it evenly, adding some water to it to make it easier to swallow or at least drink/eat. She stood up, bringing the bowls over to Mara who had finished patching up the black wolf's injured eye. She placed them before each wolf, "Here." The black wolf took a curious sniff, before it pulled it's head back, barking. Ari sighed, "I know, it doesn't taste good, but you've got to drink it. If you don't trust me, I'll drink it and then you drink it." Ari heard a loud lick when she turned over to see the white wolf drinking the mixture quickly, before it rested it's head. She went over and hesitantly, patted cheek/muzzle, "Thank you for trusting me." She picked up the bowl, frowning at the black wolf, "Now you. C'mon, your buddy has already drunk it! You too!" Ari paused, a sudden thought occurring to her before she giggled, "Don't tell me….you're afraid of medicine and herbs?" she snorted when she heard him give her an annoyed growl. "If you aren't then drink it." The wolf glowered at her before lowering it's head and drinking it, she could see it was positively wincing at the taste. "Cassie. Give me your food."

She heard Cassie choke on whatever she was munching on, "Wait! What? Why?!"

"Just give me all the meat."

"But! My roast!" Cassie protested.

"You can get more later." Ari replied firmly, "Now hand it over." She heard Cassie grumble as she flipped open her basket, pulling out cold pieces of roast. "Jesus, did you eat half a cow or a pig or something? These are huge! What are they? Thighs?"

Cassie gave her a look, "It's beef." She muttered. "And it was only a small portion, it's not like I took a ton of meat or anything…."

Ari snorted, placing the meat before the wolves, "Here. Eat." Ari got up, brushing her hands, "Now. We need to get back to the castle before the rest get back."

Mara nodded in agreement, "We can come back out here tomorrow to check on them." Mara said.

"Should we move them somewhere? I don't think we should just leave them in the open like that." Ari murmured. "What if the thing or things that hurt them found them?"

"Hrm." Mara looked around, spotting a ledge. "Up there! Looks like there might be a small cliff and cave."

"Why is everything so conveniently located whenever we need something?" Ari muttered.

"Our luck?" Mara suggested.

Ari frowned, "I don't even know how the hell you saw the cliff." She muttered, squinting her eyes, "It's so tiny I can't even see what cave you're talking about."

"And they say the glasses one has more trouble seeing." Mara laughed, "Need my glasses?"

"No, I'm fine." Ari replied, "My vision is 20-20." Ari looked up towards the sky, "The sun is setting, we need to get them to that place immediately." She looked down, "And I'm pretty sure they're not light either."

Cassie eyed the white wolf, "They look about the same size in terms of height and size, but I think the white one's skinnier." She stated, "I'll carry the white one. You two carry the black one."

The black wolf perked up, standing wobbly as it walked. "I don't think the black wolf wants us to help him." Ari giggled, pausing, "It's so weird, it's like he understands us."

"Perhaps, they were raised in captivity and understand bits of human speech?" Mara suggested.

"Hmm, perhaps." Ari replied, "Since the black wolf is just fine, what about we carry the white one together? He can't be that heavy. I'll take the head, Cassie the middle, and Mara, you take the end." She reached over to the wolf's neck and head, cradling it, "Ready? One…..two….three!" she grunted as the wolf was lifted, he wasn't that heavy but he wasn't light either. She shifted his head in her arms, making it more comfortable for her to carry him. He was watching her through his silverish green eyes. She gave him a smile, forgetting that most wolves relied on scent not sight. She began walking backward as the black wolf trotted infront of her, stopping every now and then for her to bump into him. Every time he did that, she would survey the area, noting a possible rock, branch or hole that would cause her to trip. Perhaps, he was raised as a service dog or something. Or a service wolf to educate the public about the endangered wolves. Reaching the cave, Ari was huffing and puffing. So were the other two. _Just a few more steps_ she told herself. She could do this. She went into the cave, stopping when they were a few feet into the cave. She got to her knees, as they lowered the wolf. The floor was already covered in moss and ferns. It was comfortable...ish. Ari fell back on her butt as she let out a sigh of relief. "We did it." Ari laughed between breaths.

"Yeah." Cassie was laying on her stomach.

Mara leaned against the wall, "I'm guessing this wolf has to be about 80 to 100 pounds."

"Hey, I hate calling them "black wolf" and "white wolf". Let's name them!" Ari said.

"We aren't suppose to name wild animals we're rehabilitating." Mara muttered.

"But….." Ari began, "I honestly don't think they're 100% wild. It seems like they understand us, so…."

"You want to name them and then find out where they belong to?" Mara asked. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say, you're interested in keeping them."

"I am not!" she replied indignantly.

"You are, aren't you?" Mara muttered. "All because of him."

"Don't you are." Ari began.

"Once upon a time a little girl of 3 years old wandered aimlessly through the woods and got lost." Mara began, "She got lost and it was dark, she got scared of all the noises in the woods. Luckily, she it was spring and she met a kind female wolf who had just had her own pups. The female wolf had let her stay with her, allowed her to nurse with the other puppies."

"STOP IT!" Ari screeched.

"And for weeks, she stayed with the female wolf and met the rest of the wolf pack, including the alpha male whom she had grown to love. She would cling to the male and romp with him even though that was against the rules of the pack. The male knew that she was different, a human, a furless pup and thus allowed such actions. He was a beautiful wolf. A black wolf as well. He was as dark as the night, and he had nice silverish green eyes. The young girl was later found by her family and taken away rather reluctantly, however, because the girl's family was of witches and wizards, the family allowed her to roam the forest, looking for the wolves. It wasn't like the family could stop her anyway, nightly howls echoed in the surrounding forest as the girl's cries were heard for her "wolfie". The girl wandered with the wolves for months and months, and it was only until the girl met two other humans did visits slow down a bit. No longer did the girl travel for months with the wolves, living with them. Of course, the girl still visits her "wolfie" every now and then." Mara finished. "The end. Sound familiar, Ari? I heard this story a long time ago from a certain someone who every time got upset would run to the woods."

Ari blushed, "Shut up!" she screeched, "Orion was the best! It's not my fault! As a kid, people would shun you 'cause your parents were witches and wizards. In the eyes of regular people who didn't know us, they saw us as people who believed in Satan and were dirt poor since we didn't have any "real" jobs! Even if we were super rich! And kids didn't want to play with me 'cause I was the daughter of the leader! My families were all I had!"

"You named a wolf after your brother?"

She shook her head, "Not really." She replied. "Like I said, I was three. My brothers for the earliest part of my life had been out of my life, they were at boarding schools or doing business stuff. Rarely, did I get to meet them. And as a kid, I stayed with my grandma and grandpa! I heard snippets of names, and the name Orion stuck the best!"

Mara sighed, "I get it. Fine." She muttered, "Name them then and then we can leave. And Cassie, take out the remaining meat in your bag and give it the wolves."

"What?! But!"

"We're going back anyways, you can get more food." Mara snapped. "I don't know when we'll be able to come again or what time, and wolves eat a ton, give up your food!"

"Che. Fine." Cassie mumbled, taking her basket and spilling out it's contents of sausages, bacon, ham, and various other meats.

"My god, did you take all the meat in a butcher shop? The hell, Cassie! How much do you eat?"

"Hey! What if we got lost or needed food?! See! The food's useful right now!" Cassie protested.

"Hmm, I name you, Mr. Black Wolf…..hmm, you kind of look like a Tate. What about it? Tate?" she asked, seeing the wolf's eye widen in surprise as he let out a bark. "So is that a yes? You like the name?" The wolf barked again, "Hm, maybe that's what the humans called you. Tate. You look kind of like a Tate. And your friend here….Mara! Help me!

Mara pushed up her glasses, "Errm…." She stared into the white wolf's eyes, "Loki?" the white wolf merely let out a yip.

"Great. It's settled. Cassie, Mara, I'm 100% sure that they're probably named Tate and Loki by humans."

"How do you even know that they're named Loki and Tate?" Cassie muttered, frowning at the loss of meat.

She shrugged, "I don't know. He looks like a Tate."

Mara sighed, "He, despite his injuries, looks a bit mischievous, just like a Loki." Mara replied, "And I have a feeling that they're used to being called Loki and Tate."

Cassie groaned, "Is this your animal thing again?" Cassie mumbled, "The whole I can "feel" what an animal feels."

Mara frowned, "It's not a lie." She responded hotly, "I told you, it really feels like he's a Loki and that he's a Tate!"

"Sure. Sure. Your talent has gotten us out of fixes a bunch of times, so who am I to judge when you say you know what you're talking about?"

"We're leaving now. Be good Tate and Loki. I'm leaving this bowl of water here." Mara said gently, getting up.

"Bye Tate! Bye Loki!" Ari kissed them on the heads.

Cassie merely gave a grin, "Bye." She saluted. "See you later."

**Back at the castle**

Ari entered in, calmly, chatting with Mara and Cassie. "…..And so then I told him that he couldn't just—"

Eri stomped up to them, "Where the hell were you three?" she sniffed the air, "And why do you have blood on you?"

Ari froze momentarily, "Oh. We saw a bear." She said quickly. "He saw us and ran and we went to see what we was doing and we stepped onto his meal." She pretended to grimace. "And I tripped, dragging down Cassie and Mara. We didn't land directly into the carcass, but close enough where there was blood."

"You should have waited for us to come back before you went off on your own!" Eri snapped as the rest of the vampires joined them in the foyer.

"Geez, we're sorry." Ari muttered, "I'm tired. I need to rest."

"Very well, but don't think this is over. Even if you are coven leader, you cannot just leave without telling us!" Eri frowned.

Ari yawn, "Sorry. I'm really tired."

"So I noticed. All I wanted to tell you is that tomorrow we will be having a few guests here."

"Vampires?" Ari straightened up, suddenly, she was tired.

Eri nodded, "The Irish coven."

"There's an Irish coven?" Ari was startled, "Huh. I never knew."

"I believe, as I read in the books, the coven consists of three people. Liam, Maggie and Siobhan." Mara replied.

Aki whistled, "Whoa. You sure know your stuff, Mara-san!"

"Thank you." Mara replied, "So, they'll be coming. What do they want?"

"They met Aki, Adam and I." Eri replied, "They asked us if we were nomadic or a coven. I told them that we were a coven, it's just we were in Ireland before we leave for the US where we'll be permanently staying."

"Okay, and….?"

"They were curious as to our coven name and when I told them we were Astral coven. Since they've never heard of us before, obviously, they were very curious. They thought that we were just it, the three of us until I kindly told them that there was 6 other people in our coven. Needless to say, they were surprised since 9 people are considered a lot for a coven. So they're coming to visit us."

"Did you tell us who the coven leaders were?" Cassie wanted to know.

"No…? They didn't ask? I think they're assuming that I was it." Aki replied.

Cassie laughed, "Wait till they find out a bunch of humans are the leaders!"

"I'm not thinking anymore. I'm going to rest." Ari muttered, "Nicholas….?"

"Got it." He picked her up.

"Thanks."

"Wait! Hey! When did this happen?" Cassie demanded. "Since when did HE carry you up the stairs?"

Ari eyed Cassie, "Since the moment I realized vampires move faster and that I'm getting lazy going up and down these stairs." She replied.

Nicholas zoomed up the stairs, lowering her when he reached the door to her room, "Good night."

She yawned, "Yup. Night Nicholas!" she opened her door, entering. First she would use the restroom, take a shower, and then go to sleep.

**Next Day**

Ari groaned as sunlight peeked through the windows. She opened one of her eyes, "Who's there?" she mumbled. She felt the bed dip as someone sat beside her. A vampire probably.

"Wake up." Nicholas told her.

"Don't want to…" Ari grumbled as she fell into the abyss of sleep.

"Well you need to, the Irish coven is coming in 30 minutes."

"You can greet them then…." She mumbled, "I'm just so tired and yesterday, carrying that wolf up the cliff killed me….."

"What wolf?" Nicholas frowned as her eyes snapped opened. "What cliff? Ari, what did you do now?"

_Oh crap_. "Um, didn't you and I see a wolf yesterday? And that it was injured?" she asked.

"No." he frowned, "Are you sure you're not dreaming?"

She laughed nervously, "Hahaha! That must be it! I was probably dreaming!" she said, "How stupid of me! Whoops! Sorry! Sometimes I can't tell between dreams and reality."

"So I can tell." Nicholas muttered, "Now get up."

She groaned, "I don't want to…." She muttered.

"I'm going to pull the covers off you if you don't."

She lifted an arm from under the covers, "Pull me up." She replied. She felt him gently wrap his hands around her hand, pulling her up, he let her go.

"Now get up."

She flopped back on the bed, "Warghhh." She groaned. She felt him pull off the covers and lift her out of bed, "If this will help you get up, understand that the coven are at the door now because of your 5 more minutes of sleep attitude."

Ari sat up in shock, "What?!" she screeched. She jumped off the bed, panicking, "What should I do?"

"Well, for one, go do the human things in the bathroom and then get dressed. I will wait outside your door. I will have Adam go down and stall for another 5 minutes."

She nodded, "Got it! Thanks." She ran to the bathroom, shutting it behind her as she use the toilet, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and ran of her bathroom to the armoire. Throwing it open, she grabbed a pair of jeans, a thin long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of socks. Today was boots day. She dressed quickly, there was no need for a shower. She was running late as it was. She threw open the door to her room, seeing Nicholas lean against the hallway walls. "I'm ready."

He raised an eyebrow, "So I can see." He muttered, he reached over and wiped cheek. It seemed like she had tried to do two things at once, and somehow gotten toothpaste on her cheek. He lifted her up, carrying her bridal-style as he ran down the stairs in a few mere seconds. He lowered her to the ground, "Right. As you are coven leader, I will follow behind you and…."

She frowned, "Why are you following behind me?" she asked.

"You are leader. Leaders go first." He replied simply.

"That's dumb." She replied, earning the vampire's shock. "Just walk in with me. I'm late as it is. Who cares?" Ari grabbed his arm, dragging him (though he followed rather reluctantly or else she would have never been able to move him) to the small waiting area in the dining room. Throwing the doors open, she walked in with Nicholas in tow. She saw Cassie and Mara sit calmly, enjoying tea and coffee and some biscuits. The others were standing around the couch area, surrounding Cassie and Mara should a situation occur. Ari sat down, "Morning guys."

Cassie raised an eyebrow, but merely grunted. Mara sipped her tea before speaking, "Morning Ari. Nice night?"

"Yup. I got lots of sleep. The bed felt amazing." Ari replied, "So where are our guests?"

"They're coming in a minute."

"Cassie-san, remember what I told you about control?"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Yes I do, thanks to your hellish training, Aki." She muttered, "I'll control myself. I know that Maggie has a gift and that gift is what will either make them ally or foe."

Aki nodded, "Good."

"I can't believe you even managed to teach our stubborn Cassie anything." Mara muttered.

Aki winked, "All it took was some meat."

Ari laughed, "Of course." She said simply, "What did you offer her?"

"High class, grade A, prime + meat."

Ari whistled, "Then it was a sure agreement."

"Yup." Aki grinned as he stiffened, "Our guest are here."

"Hello!" a cheerful, bell-like voice called out. "You are the rest of the Astral coven, correct?"

"Yes." Nicholas nodded.

Ari peeked around Nicholas, seeing the Irish coven male stick his nose in the air and sniff. He had some beard and mustache going there. It was a completely bearded face, just a little scruff. He wore a cap and the smancy-fancy trousers and suit. The woman with long hair, was dressed more comfortably, she looked like an aunt of sorts. She looked really pretty. She had curves, Ari had to admit, it make her look a bit more… "chubby" but chubby in a good way, where she looked soft and supple. And finally, came the small girl. She had curly hair and a child-like face. She dressed like the average teen, but it looked like her opinion was well heeded by the other two. Equals, perhaps. Or maybe the girl changed the other two. Who knew? "You have humans here." The male stated.

Ari could see the Astral coven vampires (she snickered as the thought of _her_ vampires crossed through her head) tense. She had been drinking some tea and munching on a biscuit, but she placed it down gently. Standing up, she drew attention to herself, she held out her hand, "Hello. I'm Aria Lee Switzard."

The girl vampire moved forward, despite protests from her coven members, "I'm Maggie."

"Nice to meet you Maggie. This is Cassie and Mara. We'd be the coven leaders."

"You're the coven leaders?" the male asked in surprised, she remembered briefly that Mara had mentioned his name was….Lee? Liam!

"Yes. Yes I am, Liam. I am coven leader. Cassie and Mara are as well." She replied. "We are Astral coven."

Liam surveyed the coven before he hissed and jumped back, alarming the woman beside him, "You have an immortal child."

"Yes. He is Yale. Don't worry about his bloodlust. He doesn't have any. Brecken helps him control it."

"You joined hands with an immortal child! You are against the Volturi."

Cassie let out a dry bark of laughter, "Oh please! The moment we left we were against them."

"You left the Volturi?" Maggie asked.

"Yes. Just a few weeks ago. Or well, yeah. Week or so ago." Cassie shrugged.

"Maggie?" the woman questioned.

"They're telling the truth." Maggie replied.

"For real?"

"For real." Maggie promised. "I want to hear the rest of your story."

Ari sighed, it seemed she never get over this. Forever and ever she would have to tell everyone her tale. "Well, it started with a dare that Cassie gave me to go into the Volturi castle…"

**30 minutes later**

"And so….after we left Japan and Thailand, we came to Ireland." Ari repeated her tale, "Of course, we plan on leaving for the United States in a week or so, so if you're worried about us taking over, we're not. I understand that we're a big group and that's kind of intimidating for some, but we really do plan on moving to the US."

"She's telling the truth." Maggie declared when Siobhan and Liam turned to her.

"So you're on the run from the Volturi, you have no clue if they'll chase you or not, you're still vacationing, a small distance from Volterra, you started a coven, and you have an immortal child?" Siobhan summarized.

Ari nodded, "Yup. That's about it."

"Will you bring danger here?" Liam asked, worry etched into his face.

Ari shook her head, "No. Please don't worry about that." She replied, "We'll leave before they come. They're probably still killing off Romanians."

Siobhan frowned, "No, I've heard that they just finished and are returning." She replied.

"Seriously?" Adam whistled, "The Volturi sure work fast."

"Should we cut our vacation short then?"

Ari gulped and thought about the two wolves in the forest, if she wanted to take them along or even find where they belonged to, she needed at least a few more days. "No." she replied, "Leaving now, we may encounter the Volturi. It is best for us to lay low. They'll most likely expect us to leave the United States immediately to reunite with our families. We will wait."

"Not a bad idea."

She shrugged, "Thanks."

"Well, it was nice to get to know you, Liam, Siobhan and Maggie. Thanks for listened to our tale and please don't tell anyone we were here. We will dispose of bodies correctly—" she gave her Astral vampires a look, "And we won't cause any incidents that'll make headlines."

Siobhan nodded, "I understand." She replied, hesitantly, "While it is not my place to say, but…if you do go to the United States, and you happened to run across the Olympic coven or the Cullen coven, could you pass them a "hi" for me? They are very kind. If you need help, they will help you. They actually have a half-breed child, they understand what it's like to be against the Volturi."

She nodded, "Thank you for your concern. I will most definitely look for them at some point once I reach the US." She paused, "And do you know if there are any places around here with black and white wolves?"

"Black and white wolves?" Siobhan frowned.

"Yes. Wolves. You know, like captivity." She replied, "I wanted to see some wolves."

"Unfortunately, most of the wolves in this region are extinct. There are a few out in the wild, but it will be very hard to locate them."

"Oh." She frowned, then where did Tate and Loki come from?

"Is it dire that you find a wolf place?" Siobhan asked.

"No." she replied, "I just wanted to know, to clear up a few ideas I had." It wasn't a lie, she really did think that Tate and Loki had escaped from a nearby place.

"All right, well I must warn you that there have also been rumors that wolves, shape shifters, are in this area and that they fight for dominance. I have yet to meet one, but since shape shifters are just as real as vampires, I'd take that warning to heart. Be careful when you wander in the woods."

Ari nodded sharply, "Yes. Thank you." She replied, "We will take the warning to heart."

Siobhan stood up, "Then, we must get going." She said, "Goodbye and may our paths cross again."

"Same to you." Ari replied, waving. "Please escort our guests." She told Aki and Eri who nodded and gestured. Ari waited a few minutes after the Irish coven left before sighing, "Gah! I'm hungry. Cassie, Mara, what say you if we go for a picnic?"

"Absolutely not!" Nicholas growled, "You heard them! Shape shifters roam these areas!"

"We didn't encounter any yesterday! I'm pretty sure they won't bother humans!" Ari protested, "I'm going whether you like it or not!"

"You've been weird lately. What's in the woods that you want to see so much?"

"N-Nothing." She stammered. "I like the woods. It brings me peace! It reminds me of my childhood!" It wasn't a lie. Tate really did look a bit like Orion.

"Then you won't mind us following you on your "picnic", right?"

"If there are shape shifters in the woods, they probably target other supernatural creatures! They'll leave humans alone!"

"That makes sense." Yale muttered, "Let them go, Nicholas. If anything happens, they can call us."

"See, even Yale agrees! Please Nicholas?" she begged.

He sighed, "Very well."

She jumped up, hugging him, "Thank you Nicholas!" she shouted before running off to the kitchen, "I'll get the food!"

**Later. In the woods.**

"Hello Tate! Loki! How are you?" Ari called as she stepped into the cave with Cassie and Mara. She could see Tate's amber eyes stare out at her, full of worry. Something was wrong. She took a look at the white wolf, feeling him. He felt kind of warm. His nose was dry and he was panting. Was he having a fever? "Mara! I think Loki's having a fever!" Immediately, Mara knelt down, feeling Loki.

"You're right!" she muttered, "Thank god, it's a light fever. It'll break soon, but we need to keep him hydrated. Cassie, can you go look for yarrow? I have a picture right here. Unfortunately, yarrow was one of the things that was use when Ari was sick so we don't have anymore. Ari, you stay here with the wolves. I'll go get water."

Tate walked up to Cassie, nudging her. "What? You want to come?" Cassie muttered. "Guess he can, then I could pick more. And he has a better sense of smell, right? Maybe he could lead me to it. Mara, you got an empty bag with that smell?"

Mara dug around, pulling out an empty bag, "Here." She gave Cassie the bag, looking at Tate, "He's hurt, he shouldn't be moving."

"Well, he's walking okay." Cassie rolled her eyes, "Maybe his leg's all better."

Mara reached out and undid the knot on the bandages on his left front leg. She poked and prodded the leg, "Weird. It's all better. Like it wasn't even injured."

"Maybe it's got super fast healing powers?" Ari suggested.

"Who knows?" Cassie muttered, shoving the bag in Tate's face. "Sniff." The wolf took a quick sniff before heading down the cliff with Cassie following behind shortly.

"I'm going up as far as I can to get water. While the water here is good, I think I should move further upstream."

Ari nodded, "Okay. I'll make do with what I have here." Ari took out a couple of blankets and placed it on the wolf as she placed a damp towel on his head. It wasn't like he had a forehead, so she just covered his whole face, save his nose and mouth for breathing purposes. She hummed to him as time passed. Ari turned when she heard a snarl. There stood a grey wolf. It's yellow eyes pierced through her, ears back, teeth out. She could technically run, but she couldn't out run a wolf. And she couldn't leave Loki here. Sick. Cradling his head, and holding him protectively, she stared at the wolf. "Leave! You're not welcome here!" she shouted.

The wolf snarled as it lunged forward. Ari shut her eyes, awaiting the impending jaws of death to clamp down on her. It never came as she heard another yelp and a loud growl. Peeking with one eye, she saw a black blur. Tate. "Tate!" Tate was growling as the grey wolf whined. At long last, the grey wolf eased up a bit, and eyed Ari curiously. Tate had gone over to her, and nuzzled her. Ari petted Tate in return, "Thank you." She whispered. "Who's your friend? Perhaps, a pack mate?"

"Ari! You okay?" Cassie puffed as she came up the cliff, arms full of yarrow. "I heard you yell."

"I'm fine. Tate saved me."

Cassie snorted, "What a good wolf." She muttered. "So who's the grey one?"

"I'm assuming a pack mate. Perhaps, it came at the scent of Loki and saw me here, and thought I was a threat. Thank god, Tate came in time."

The grey wolf padded over to her hesitantly, eyeing her nervously. "I won't hurt you." Ari crooned. She reached into her picnic basket, "Hungry?" Ari could see the wolf's eyes turn a different shade as it zeroed in on the meat. "I brought enough for everyone." She placed it on a paper plate as she slid it a few feet from her, closer to the grey wolf. The wolf bent it's head and sniffed the meat before opening its jaws to eat the meat.

"Another wolf?" Mara asked as she came back, with several gallons of water.

"Yup." Ari replied, "I'm assuming that this is a pack mate of theirs."

"Oh." Mara set down the water. "Got the yarrow?"

"Here." Cassie thrust the flowers into Mara's hands. "It's actually really close by."

"Nice." Mara quickly made a mixture and gave it to Loki to drink.

"Think they'll be okay?"

"I think your wolves will be okay, but you won't." a voice said dryly.

Jumping, Ari screamed before she saw who was at the entrance. Nicholas. Uh-oh. "Nicholas…." She began, hearing Tate and the grey wolf snarl.

"Would you explain to me why you're in a den of wolves?" he asked impatiently, tapping his foot.

"Well, we found them hurt yesterday…"

"And you didn't tell the rest of your coven because….?"

"Tate and umm, grey wolf, please relax. He won't hurt you." Ari could see they were still bristled with fear. Who wouldn't? They probably knew he was a vampire. To Nicholas, "We didn't want you to stop us from coming out! Rarely do we get to see wolves! And wolves in Ireland are almost extinct!"

"That still doesn't give you a good reason to be lying to us!" Nicholas hissed.

"We aren't lying! We just didn't tell you!" Ari protested.

He sniffed the air, "They aren't normal wolves." He replied, "They've got something extra."

Ari stiffened, "Then….could they be shape shifters?" she asked, "Impossible! But then they would have told us or changed back!" Ari looked over to Tate and the grey wolf. "Tate….you aren't really a….a….shape shifter are you?" Tate whined sadly to her. She sighed, "Okay, so maybe they are. Big deal."

"We're bloody vampires. We don't mess with shape shifters!" Nicholas frowned.

"Well, as coven leader and a human, I'm telling you that I'm taking care of them! They're really nice!"

"They're shape shifters! We are vampires! We don't mix! And that's abuse of power!"

"Well, there's a first for everything!" Ari hrumphed. "If I, if Cassie, Mara and I, can mix with you, then it's okay if we have shape shifters, vampires and humans! And I'm not abusing power! I'm not kidding you, just 'cause I'm leader doesn't mean you have to walk behind me when there are other covens behind and it doesn't mean that we have to be rude to other supernatural species! I'm a bloody witch! Does that mean you won't accept me? What if Mara turned out be like a…an elf or something! Or a fairy! Or if Cassie turned out to be part of some contract thing that allowed her to summon demon familiars?! HUH! Then what?! Or what if Cassie was a werewolf? Or a zombie! HUH? WHAT WOULD YOU DO THEN?!"

Nicholas hesitated, damn. She got him there. He sighed, "Very well." He replied, "They stay. Are you bringing them to the castle?"

Ari hesitated, "I don't know. I mean, I think wolves are use to the outside world and not a castle, so…"

"We have some stables you can bring them too." Nicholas sneered.

"Stop it. Let's do this. Mara, you take Loki since you're better with the medical stuff. Tate stays with me, and the grey wolf, err, let's call…" she peered at the grey wolf. "Are you a boy or a girl?" The wolf let out a huff of annoyance as it strutted over to her, and rolled on its back for her to see. "Oh. A girl. Okay, then, you're Luna. Luna will stay with Cassie."

"Okay." Cassie bent to look at the grey wolf, now known as Luna. "Sup? I'm Cassidy. Cassie for short. If you need anything, like using the bathroom, you're free to use the toilet or you can go in the woods. I'm a heavy sleeper, so I might not wake up. If you howl, my roommates should come up to let you out if you need to do something. Don't go bothering Ari or Mara just so you can crash with your wolf friends. If you're bored, I'll wrestle you or whatever. Okay?" Luna let out a bark. "Good, then we are in agreement."

"Wow, Cassie, what a good introduction." Mara muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, I told her whatever I needed to tell her." Cassie shrugged.

Ari took a look at Loki, "Nicholas, I think you're going to have to carry Loki."

Nicholas wrinkled his nose, "Do I?" he asked, "He smells like wet dog, but of snow and mints."

"Either he smells like a wet dog or snow and mints." Ari replied, "Pick one, but we don't have time. Since you came, you're helping."

"Che. Fine." Nicholas sauntered over, picking up the dog with ease. "That means you're walking."

"It's fine." Ari replied as Tate grabbed her by the back of her shirt, tearing it slightly.

"Hey! You ungrateful dog!" Cassie shouted, "Why'd you rip her shirt?!"

Ari turned, seeing a big Tate. Earlier, he had been waist high, maybe stomach high, but now, now he towered over her. She gulped. "Tate….?" He huffed as he laid down, his eyes looking from her to his back. "Do you want me to ride you….?" She hesitantly grabbed a fistful of his fur, launching herself upwards. She sat unsteadily atop him, "Huh. This feels kind of like a horse….except horses aren't that furry." She could see Cassie had proceeded to get on Luna (though cursing when Luna decided to grabbed her by her shirt). Mara stood uncertainly. "Tate? Is it okay with Mara sits with me?" Seeing Tate bark, Ari extended a hand, "Up you go."

"Thanks." Mara sat behind Ari, her arms wrapped around Ari tightly. Mara hated riding horses. Ari had said it was like a horse. Whoops. Nicholas had begun to run just as Tate and Luna followed behind. They reached the castle immediately.

"Amazing." Ari breathed. She could see the others come out to greet her. "Hi guys." They slowed when the saw the wolves.

"What did we miss?" Yale sighed. "Why do you always go and find trouble?"

"It wasn't trouble! Look! Wolves!" Ari protested.

"So I can see." Eri cracked her knuckles, "By the looks of it, you've known these wolves for more than a few hours. Well? Want to tell me when you met them?"

"Errm, yesterday?" she offered.

Eri sighed, "I'll hear your story later. Come inside."

Ari shrunk back a bit, Eri was scary when she was calm. When she was yelling, she was angry. When she was calm, she was furious. She went inside, she sat down, "You see, Eri, it went like this….."

**5 minutes of explanation…**

"And so…you see, I couldn't help but help try to protect them, you know? And….and…"

"I understand." Eri said calmly, "At your next meal, you're forbidden to have any potato products. That goes for you two too."

"What?" Cassie screeched, "Potatoes are my life!"

"Make that a whole day." Eri said calmly, "Now go to your rooms."

"Or else what?"

"You want to make it a week?"

"I'm leaving." Mara declared, "Nicholas, could do me a favor and bring Loki up for me?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"Bye." Ari said, leaving for her room. "C'mon Tate."

"What?" Huh! Wait!" Cassie yelled. "Why are you all leaving?" Cassie protested. "Che! Scare of the lack of potatoes, huh? Fine! Luna, let's go." Cassie stomped up the stairs to her room.

**Ari's room**

"Okay, Tate." She said, "This is my room." She watched as Tate sniffed around the room, "You can go to the bathroom here, there's a toilet, but if you've got to do it the way a wolf does it, then I can leave my door open for you to go in and out of, you can open the door yourself or howl, and someone will probably let you out. Nicholas or Adam will probably let you out." She grabbed her ducky pjs and went to the bathroom to change. "Tate, you can sleep on the floor or on my bed." Tate jumped onto the bed, sleeping at the foot of it. Ari slid into her bed, "Night Tate." Tate barked in response.

**Morning**

Ari snuggled as she felt something warm beside her. Tate? But he was furry, she slid her hands up and down, feeling it. There was no fur. Opening her eyes, she saw a tall, lanky man asleep beside her. He had black hair and….he was naked. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

The man beside her startled and woke up, "What?! What?!" the man sat up, the sheet sliding down his body, pooling at his waist. "Ari! What's wrong!"

The door slammed opened, "Ari! What's wrong?! Nicholas yelled as he came in." He saw the naked man and hissed, "Who the hell are you?"

"It's me! Tate!" the man protested.

"Ta…te?" Ari said. She gave the man a more careful look, he had nice short black hair and amber eyes. He was at least 6 feet tall, if not taller. What was with supernatural creatures? Why were they all so tall? Or at least taller than her. It really was unfair.

"Yes. It's me!" Tate said, irritated, "I was sleeping until you screamed bloody murder." He got off the bed and stood facing Ari.

"Good lord!" Ari yelled as she turned her face into Nicholas's chest. "Put some clothes on!"

"Why? You were okay with me as a wolf!" the man protested.

"You were a wolf! You had fur!" she blushed.

"Put some clothes on." Nicholas ordered, "Ari, come to my room. Wait there until he's done dressing. He looks about my size, it'll be a tight fit, but he'll be okay." Nicholas picked her up and ran down a few stairs before he entered his room, he placed her on the bed. Going over to his armoire, he pulled out a new pair of boxers, a t-shirt, a pair of sweats and some socks. "Stay here for a moment." He left the room, leaving Aria to explore the room. It was simple. There was nice window, a small balcony, a tv, a king-sized bed, an armoire, and a door that most likely led to the bathroom. There was a small wooden table and two chairs pushed into a small corner. There was a couch and two side tables by the bed. It wasn't bad. Much smaller than Ari's room, but….it was oddly a well decorated room. Ari shivered to think though, how it would have looked before it was remodeled. "Sorry. He's dressed now, would you like to see him?"

She nodded, "Yes, please." she said meekly. Nicholas picked her up and carried her back upstairs. She was getting spoiled, she felt bad, but it was just so much easier when Nicholas helped her get to places. He brought her back upstairs, where a now clothed Tate sat. "Hi Tate. Sorry I overreacted, but….I freaked out when I found you in my bed….naked."

He held up a hand, "I should have said something or at least gotten dressed. I apologize." He replied.

"So….how did Luna, Loki and you get to be a group or a pack?"

"We're actually siblings. Our mother and father kicked us out, so we could find our own pack." Tate replied. "Of course, then we got attacked by the pack around here, for being half-breeds, Loki and I got it the worst, Luna got away with only a few scratches and bruises."

"Half-breeds?"

Tate sighed, "I know this will sound impossible, weird almost, but hear me out." He mused, "My father was a child of the moon, my mother was a shifter and a wolf. My mother's father and mother fell in love with each other, despite their ….obvious differences. My grandmother was a shifter, and my grandfather as the leader of a wolf pack. She obviously fell in love with him, he was strong and handsome. She was also a runt of the pack, so she was tinier than normal shape shifters. She was about the same size as my grandfather. They mated, had kids, one of them was my mom. Now my father was a child of the moon, he had been bitten, but he had been a shifter. And so, when they mated on a full moon, in their wolf forms, somehow, we came out part children of the moon, part shifter and part wolf."

"How is that even possible?" Nicholas muttered.

"And I thought I had already heard of the impossible."

"Do you have any Children of the Moon traits?"

Tate hesitated, "Well, on a full moon, we do turn into the form of children of the moon, but unlike our real children of the moon relatives, but we retain our consciousness."

"Oh?" Nicholas muttered, "Seriously?"

"Yup. We're bigger than average shape shifter wolves, but not by a much. See. Children of the Moon tend to be….big."

"I….see." Ari finished shortly, interrupted when she heard screams from two different voices. Smiling, "I'm thinking that Cassie and Mara have just woken up and discovered something they didn't expect to see this morning."

"Let's go see my siblings." Tate sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Yup." Ari grinned, "Oh and Nicholas? I think we might stay here for a just a bit longer." She broke out in laughter when she heard Nicholas groaned and mutter something about "smelly dogs".

**BACK AT THE VOLTURI CASTLE**

Jane had just disposed of the humans left in Master Aro's room for when they woke up. Needless to say, they were thirsty. They had checked with the humans, and found out that not one, but 14 days had passed. And their phones were taken. "Gianna, any mail?"

Gianna looked up, "Yes." She handed a rather small box to Jane, "Just came from Japan, there's no return address, but…."

Jane looked up sharply, "That'll be good enough. Thank you." Opening the box, Jane caught whiffs of other scents. More vampires. Moving away the peanut foam, she found 4 iPhones. Their iPhones.

"What have you got there?" Felix asked, coming up to her, peering into the box, "Hey! Is that my phone?"

"I think all our phones are here." Jane muttered, grabbing hers. She threw Felix's phone at Felix, Demetri's at Demetri, and handed Alec his phone nicely. Turning it on, she noticed it was full in terms of battery and looked just as she had seen it before. Huh.

"Jane! There you are my dear!" a voice greeted cheerfully, causing the four of them to freeze, "How are you? How are the girls? Where are they?"

"M-Master." Jane said slowly, "I'm fine. As for the girls, I don't know."

Aro frowned, he had just come back from destroying the Romanians, "How could you not know?" he asked, "I assigned you to stay here and guard them!"

"Y-You did, but….they're not here." Jane said slowly.

"What do you mean they're not "here"?" Caius snapped.

"Are they in the gardens?" Marcus asked simply.

"N-No. You see, you remember Adam? H-He…has a gift to copy another's gift and use it once a day…and he copied Alec's gift…. he kept us under that spell for 2 weeks." Jane said slowly, "And….when we came to….they were gone."

Aro's smile flitted from his face, "You just woke up?" he said coldly. "Where are they?! Do you have any leads?"

"I….I don't know Master."

Aro felt his dead heart drop, he had promised to protect her and now, who knew where she was or if she was alive. He ran into his room, throwing the door open, "Aria? Dearest?" Silence answered him. Her scent in his room was old, stale and long gone. She had been gone for a long time. He spied a letter on the bed, and picked it up, reading it.

**OMG. LITERALLY. I had maybe 1/10 of this chapter written by Friday. And Saturday, I was….I was busy. **

**To answer some of you, yes. I realize I have a ton of spelling errors and stuff. I usually am watching tv or something while I'm writing (can't write for a few hours without watching something or I'll go crazy). So sometimes I make a grammar error, or I misspell something. **

**Anyways, leave a review! I apologize if my characters are too mary sue or if the original twilight characters are too OOC. **

**It sucks because I'm trying to cram everything into two chapters, so they can meet again soon (if they do), so I have to gloss over everything since I'm short on time to write and yeah, it's late. I've been typing since 3 PM and it's now 10 PM. There were mini-breaks in between, but still. I like watch tv and write….and stuff…soo….it's not like I was writing for 7 hours straight (that'd be insane), but…meh. **

**Also, that little thing…at the beginning? *blush* Sorry. Okay, so I remembered one review asked me if there would be lemon (between Aria and Aro I believe?) and in my head, I was like, I don't know how it'll work out, like….I suck at writing lemon (or actually, I've never written it before), so I decided to try it out. Needless to say, I am embarrassed that I don't know how to write lemon (if you deem whatever shiz I wrote was good, I'd feel proud, but I think half of you lot are laughing your heads off at how bad it was). So it's a little taste of how terrible I am at it. Most likely, I'll end up getting a few of you (volunteers) who would be willing to "read" it beforehand, even on short notice (as I write up until the last minute.). Anyway, bye. Next chapter will be all Aro, with some Aria. Mostly Aro. :) **

**Oh yes! And a special thanks to all of you who suggested coven names. I loved them all. Seriously. I couldn't decide. If could I think they would be named the Atlantic Astral Twilight Eldunia Wyndern coven. But that's a really long name *sweatdrop* hahah! Bye bye! Now I'm going to rest my poor head. **

**Oh and to Rainlily216, the leprechaun- thing. Yes. I love that idea. LOL. Who would win? Cassie or….a leprechaun? It's a really good idea! Unfortunately, this chapter is a bit "decided" already. Look forward to the next chapter, where it's all fun and games (at least for our girls….for the Volturi? Nah, not so much).**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: Victoria cullen30, LadyOfSlytherin101, Cassie, MotherGothelFan1, The. Burlesque. Mistress.92, Miyako826**

**Thank You for the new favorites: Miyako826**

**Thank you for the new stories alerts: Miyako826, .you.519**

**Chapter 30**

**ARIA **

"Hey Tate, want to go for a walk?" Ari mused as she leaned against the balcony. Tate was sleeping quietly on the balcony, the warm sun on his back, without a care. He was small right now, wolf-size, not shape shifter or child of the moon. Apparently, days after the full moon, they would actually be smaller. There was a full moon yesterday, and now, he was only up to her waist. Ari found it funny that they could control their size. It was useful, but once the full moon hit, that day they would be huge. Days after the moon, he would be smaller. As if someone had squeeze all the water out of him, leaving just him, wolf-size. Tate opened one lazy amber eye before giving her two barks. Nope, he didn't want to go. She sighed and sat down beside him before leaning down to lay on him. He was just so soft. Sure his fur was coarse and rough, in a way, it still was soft. And she did give him a bath! She sniffed him, giggling, he still smelled like strawberries and vanilla. Tate didn't like it, claiming it wasn't manly, but he couldn't do a thing. He had proclaimed that she was his pack-mate, and since she saved Loki's life, he would listen to her. Honestly, his real name was Amoux Tate Ulfang Shadowpaw. Loki was actually Jei Loki Fenris Shadowpaw. Luna was Accalia Luna Minsi Shadowpaw. Luna had congratulated them on being able to get part of their name right without a single clue, Ari had thought their names were long. Loki had laughed (in a painful way due to his injuries) and told them calling them Loki, Tate and Luna were fine. Ari had questioned why Tate had healed so fast and Loki, not so much. Apparently, Loki's injuries were much deeper and Loki's shapeshifter blood and child of the moon blood just wasn't as dominant as Tate's blood or Luna's blood. They had been littermates, but it was purely by luck as to how dominant or dormant their shifter, child of the moon, and wolf blood was. "Tate, have I ever told you that you look just like Orion?" She heard Orion give an exasperated bark/growl. She turned onto her belly, wrapping her arms around Tate. She rolled onto of him, so half of her was on him, she rolled him onto his back, as his underside was exposed. He opened his eyes, she could see he was half-annoyed and half-amused, she tickled his belly side. "Cuchicuchi coo!" she laughed as the wolf snorted.

"YOU FUCKING RED HEADED MIDGET!" she heard a shout as she sprung out of the castle, chasing a 3 foot—possibly shorter—man with a beard. Ari rolled off of Tate, as he too, rolled back onto his belly. They both laid low, peering through the marble bars of the balcony. She watched as Cassie chased the man around. He was waving a lacy black piece of clothing. Ari's eyes closed in on the article of clothing, eyes widening as she realized it was one of Cassie's bras. Oh my god.

"Give me back my gold!" it squeaked.

"The fuck? What gold?! Even if I had any, it isn't yours!"

"Yes it is! It's mine! You took it from me!" it yelled. "My gold coin!"

"I have billions of gold coins, how the fuck should I know which gold coin is yours? Hell! How do you even know if I have gold coins or not? Are you stalking me?!"

"You took it! You took it!" it screeched. "This morning! I accidentally spilled some and I came back later and I couldn't find it! I smelled you all over it!" Ari took a closer inspection at the man. He was dressed in green. He had red hair and twinkling green eyes. He had on black, pointy boots. A suit, a shirt, a belt and stripped pants. He also had pointed ears. All and all, it all added up to Ari. Nudging Tate, "Pst. Tate, I think he's a leprechaun." She whispered. Tate had changed back, and had put on some clothes.

"You think?" he muttered. "I heard they're notorious around these areas. Incredibly selfish and have extreme cases of hoarding when it comes to their pot of gold. I remember this morning that Cassie was gloating after she came back from her jog with Luna that she found a coin, remember?

Ari's eyes widened, "So…then…she took his…."

Tate nodded, "Yup." He finished, "She took his gold."

Ari groaned. She turned her attention back to Cassie. Cassie had gotten ahold of him, and was wrestling with him across the garden floors. When the leprechaun had managed to slap her, Cassie stilled and Ari shivered. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Cassie screeched as she held the man in a chokehold. "The fuck you think you are? I'll call the damn cops on you! Don't mess with me, you fucking pint sized dumbass!"

"Give me back my gold!" the leprechaun demanded. He was all bruise and battered.

"I. DON'T. HAVE. YOUR. FUCKING. BLOODY. GOLD." Cassie grounded out. "If you lost something, call the cops! Why the hell are you bothering me?! Are you a con artist? I'm going to report your ass!"

"You took it! Give me!" he demanded again.

"Here's the gold coin." Tate returned, pushing the gold coin into Ari's hand.

Ari stood up, "Hey! STOP IT!" she yelled. The two figures below her, stopped. She threw the coin down as the leprechaun jumped up and caught it.

"My coin!" he said happily. He rubbed it against his cheek, "Bye." He hopped off, leaving a bruised and battered Cassie behind.

"What the hell?" Cassie looked up to Ari for an explanation.

Ari shrugged, seeing that many of the vampires and wolves had come out of the woodwork and witnessed Cassie wrestle with the leprechaun. "Remember the coin you found this morning on your jog with Luna?"

"Yeah?" Cassie groaned, "Don't tell me that the coin belonged to him."

She nodded, "Yup. It was his coin. He probably dropped it this morning."

Cassie picked up her bra, "Stubborn supernatural creatures." She muttered.

Ari raised an eyebrow, "So I can see." She commented dryly. Ari went back inside, seeing the calendar for the first time, huh. It was Wednesday. Jane would feed at 10pm outside, in the city. Ireland was one hour ahead of Italy. She would call her at 9pm in Ireland. She kind of missed talking to Jane. And Felix. And Demetri. And Alec.

**ARO**

Aro put down the letter, crushing it in one hand as his mind processed what he just read. She had started with an apology. That hadn't been a good sign. She went on to say that he had inspired her to find someone to truly love. He felt bad, guilty almost, for making her feel so…..alone. But it wasn't her choice as to when she could leave or not leave. It was his. She was suppose to listen to him. It was her fault. Sure he had chosen to get the information rather than her, but it wasn't like he wasn't going to explain to her when he came back. _Sorry. Sorry. Sorry._ That was all that rang in his head. His heart hurt. Why, he didn't know. Perhaps, he felt bad. _Ah, don't lie to yourself_ his inner voice told him. _You miss her._ He snarled, frustrated. He overturned the chair nearby. It was weird for her to not be in his room, waiting for him to come. It kind of felt like when Sulpicia was found, dismembered and burned. Sure, Aria wasn't dead, but he didn't know if she was okay. If she was eating fine or not. He had denied her. _You stupid fool, now you've lost her._ His annoying inner voice interrupted again. The moment his inner voice said that, his heart pulled. He remembered. That last moment he saw her. His last words. He had chosen his dead wife over her. He had agreed to court her, to date her, when in the end, he chose Sulpicia. Not Aria. He remembered how that rogue male vampire had held her captive, she had spilled tears on an emotionless face. It hurt when he recalled that face. "Damn it." He cursed. If she could leave and move on, then so could he. She had left first. She had abandoned him. He didn't abandon her, he had came back to her, hadn't he?

"Brother," Caius said as Marcus and he flitted into their room, "Cassidy and Mara have disappeared as well."

Aro looked up, Caius looked furious at the lost of his...pet. Along with Sulpicia, Didyme and Athenodora who were shopping together all died at the hands of the Romanians. Marcus's face betrayed no emotion, his cold mask on his face. He sighed, "I know brother. Aria has left me as well." he replied softly, "If they are willing to leave, then perhaps, it isn't worth it. If they could leave, they are not our mates as they wished to be. Cassidy is but one talent. We can find another person, better than her."

Caius snarled, "You're too weak, Aro!" he shook with fury, "They have left. They deserve death and they know it. Their lives are forfeit."

"Can you honestly say brother, that you can kill Cassidy by your own hands?" he asked.

Caius's face faltered from smirk to slight fear, "I-I...Of course I can, brother," he sneered, "She is but a human."

"Brother, be careful of what you say," Marcus whispered, "Do not say things you cannot go through on."

A knock interrupted their conversation, "Come in," Aro said quietly, as the door swung open, revealing Jane and Alec. "Tell me, have you sent Demetri to track them?"

Jane hesitated, "One of the vampires had a talent for erasing scents, so it's hard for us to track."

Aro frowned, "Contact the covens across the world, tell them that someone knows of our existence, and that they must be delivered to us."

"If I may be so bold, Master, what do you plan on doing to them if you find them?"

"None of your business, Jane." Caius snapped. "Go do what you're told."

"Very well, Master." Jane and Alec bowed, leaving.

"Alexei, Marianne." Aro called.

"Do you need something?" Alexei appeared with Marianne in tow.

"I know you have contacts internationally, I also know you travel a lot, if you could go and find out where the girls are…." Aro trailed off.

Alexei nodded, "However, may I suggest that I stay here for a couple more days?" he asked.

"Why?" Caius hissed.

"I have a feeling that if I want to help you find those three, I need to start with the guards, some of them are closer than what you probably think. Perhaps, they know more than they are letting on."

"Are you suggesting that my guard are lying to me?"

Alexei shrugged, "No." he began carefully, "I'm just saying that it's possible that perhaps they know something that they thought wasn't important or perhaps, Aria will contact them at some point in the next few days."

"If that had happened, wouldn't they have said something?"

Alexei hesitated, "Perhaps, they would have been scared to. Or like I said, perhaps, Aria, Cassie or Mara said something that didn't really…register to them as important. Like where they plan to go or who they'd be travelling with to make it easier for us to track."

Aro sighed, "Very well. Stay for a few days." He said, "Then go." Alexei and Marianne bowed. Turning to his brothers, "I'm sorry, but please leave me for the day."

"Che. You're being too kind. Don't be sad about them, we'll find them soon enough and punish them." Caius muttered, "I'll be painting in my room."

"I'll be reading." Marcus commented, leaving with Caius.

**JANE**

It was 10:04 pm and Jane was out in the city, hunting. It was kind of lonely without Aria here. Her last moments with her had been…somber and sad. Her cellphone rang, an unregistered number flashed on her iPhone. "Hello?"

"Jane, it's me."

"Aria?" Jane's eyes widened, "Where are you?"

The voice on the other end, hesitated, "In Europe." Aria finally replied, "But just for a few more days."

"Where? What country?"

She heard Aria sighed, "Ireland."

"You're in Ireland? But I got a package from Japan…."

"We were in Japan." Aria replied immediately.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Ari, are you coming to bed?" a deep voice called out from the other end. Jane reeled her head back, a man?

"Sorry. That was a friend of mine." Ari replied, "He's a shape shifter."

"You're staying with a shape shifter?"

"More or less. He's a wolf, so he shape shifts into a wolf and well, he's a wolf, and he's all cuddly….and…"

"No need to say more." Jane replied, embarrassed. "I had thougth that you were….well….sleeping with someone…."

"Oh god no!" Ari squeaked. "Tate and I are just friends!"

"I see." Jane replied, "So what are you doing now?"

"Well, in secret, I'll tell you, we have a coven now."

"You joined a coven? Are you still…..human?"

"Of course I am. We're the Astral coven!" Ari giggled.

"I've never heard of that coven before…."

"Of course you haven't, silly! I started it along with Mara and Cassie!"

"You….don't plan on uprising against us do you?"

"Jane, if that was the case, I'd have to kill you, right? Don't worry about it. We won't rise against you. We just want a peaceful life." Ari paused, "And how is Aro?"

"He has discovered you are gone." Jane sighed, "He's sending people out to find you. Be wary of covens you meet along the way, they will be looking for you to capture."

"Damn it." Ari cursed, "All right, then I'm just staying here for a few more days then before I leave for the US."

"Is it a good idea? I mean to tell me, I could tell Aro you know."

"I don't mind, I said Ireland, you don't know where I am exactly. Besides, by the time you find me, I'm long out of Ireland. And the US is pretty big."

"You can't escape Aro forever." Jane replied.

"I know, but I think that while I'm trying to hide from him, in the time that I am away, perhaps, his real mate will pop up, you know?" Ari replied, shuffling in the background, Jane could hear her call to the man named "Tate", "Tate, want me to brush your fur?"

"No!"

"We're brushing!" Ari confirmed. "Sorry, I saw a few knots in Tate's fur, so he's getting a brushing."

"It's fine. Will you call me again?" Jane asked.

"Probably. Let Felix and the others know I love them a lot and that they're amazing."

"I will."

"Oh right! And don't forget the chocolates!"

Jane cursed in her head, "Sorry. I forgot."

Ari chuckled, "It's fine, give it to him tomorrow? Tell him it was my apology gift."

"All right. Bye." Jane said rather reluctantly.

"Bye."

Jane sighed, at least Aria was doing okay. Now, to find her meal—"Hey babe, want to make some quick cash?" Jane smirked, and already, she had found her meal.

**Next Day**

Aro sat in his study, a bit tired and frustrated. He was resting his head in the palm of his hands, thinking until a knock came. "Come in." he straightened up, slipping his Volturi face on. Jane came in with a tray of brown heart-shaped things on a plate. It smelled faintly of blood. "Jane? Dear, what have you got for me?"

"Well, it just occurred to me that a few hours before I was put into a trance that Aria had requested that she wanted to make chocolates for you. But she added blood to it as well. I forgot about it until now, so….so I'm bringing it now."

"Chocolate….blood?" Aro frowned. "Very well. Leave it here." Jane placed the tray down, bowed, and exited the room. Aro stared at the brown heart shaped supposed chocolates with blood in it. She had made this before she left. She knew. She knew she was going to leave. He felt hurt. Had she planned this? Gingerly, he lifted one of the chocolates. He had tasted chocolates before, they tasted like…..cardboard. He popped one into his mouth, eyes widening in surprise. It didn't taste like cardboard. It was…bitter….but sweet. The bitter part came from the chocolate most likely, and the blood probably added in the sweet part. Perhaps, she had cooked it in a way that allowed him to taste the bitterness of the chocolate. Popping another one into his mouth, he sighed, in a way, she had been kind to make this for him as an apology. But it made him wonder, how long had she known that she was going to leave? Surely, homemade chocolates did not take 30 minutes to make, especially if Jane was there. He leaned back in his chair, sucking on the chocolate in his mouth, he sat in silence, pondering.

**NEXT DAY**

Jane stared nervously at her phone. She knew Ari's number. That number had flashed across her screen. She could call her. She was outside the castle. Taking one big breath, she pressed the dial button, patiently waiting. "Hello?" she heard the deep voice answer.

"Umm, is this Aria's phone number….?"

"Oh it is. Sorry. Hahaha. My bad." The voice chuckled. Jane blushed, he had seem a little cute on the phone. "Aria. Get up." Jane heard some moaning and groaning.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end mumbled.

"Ari, it's Jane."

"Oh. Hi Jane, what's up?" Ari greeted.

"It's just….I gave Aro the chocolates!" Jane blurted out.

"Did you? How did he react?"

"I don't know, he dismissed me before I could tell. But I smelled it, and it smelled good." Jane replied.

"Hmm. I see. All right, then I'm going to say bye-bye now. Breakfast is calling for me, and I've got some activities lined up for me."

"Hmmm. Bye." Jane turned off her phone, sighing.

"Who are you talking to?"

Jane whirled around, seeing Alexei. "No one." She narrowed her eyes.

"You were talking to someone." Alexei protested. "Could it be….that you're hiding something?"

Jane jumped back surprised, damn, if she wasn't careful, she'd get caught. She had to think of something. Fast. "I'm horny." She said shortly. What the hell had just come out of her mouth? Inwardly groaning, she realized she had given the answer that Cassie had given her when Jane had questioned her.

He looked surprised. "What?"

She swallowed. "I'm horny." She hissed, "I may be physically young, but mentally I am not. I am simply arranging a….meeting with one of the guard members. I have no mate, I merely looking for some fun." She paused, "Unless….you want to….?"

"O…Oh." Alexei averted his eyes. "I…I see." He swallowed, "I have a mate. I….apologize for interrupting your….conversation. May I ask what his name is?"

"You want to know my sex partner's name?" she asked incredulously.

"You don't have to tell me, I'm just merely curious." Alexei replied.

"Felix." She replied, "It's Felix. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to find him since our conversation was interrupted." She quickly left the scene, running for the training grounds. Felix was on duty today, he had to fill Felix in on it before hell broke loose and Aro discovered that she lied. No guard member was a big enough fool to not know that Marianne and Alexei were staying here for a few days to see if any Volturi member knew anything. Spotting Felix, she ran over and grabbed the vampire's arm, earning a grunt of surprise.

"What, Jane?" Felix frowned, "I'm in the middle of something."

"I need to talk to you. Privately." She emphasized.

He raised an eyebrow, "Okay." He relented, pulling her over to the side, far away from the group. He crossed his arms, "What?"

"I….okay, here's the story, I know Ari's phone number and I've been talking to her, I was talking to her earlier and Alexei caught me. You know what Alexei and Marianne are doing here."

"So what do you want me to do?" Felix asked.

"I lied and said that….that I was horny." Jane stuttered. Had she been a human, she was sure she would have blushed.

"You said you were what?"

"I said I was horny." Jane covered her face. "And he asked me who I was….or who was my sex partner….and…and I said you…."

"You said I was your sex partner?" Felix repeated incredulously.

"Yes! So I just need to pretend, okay?"

"Jane, I've been in this coven as long as you have, everyone knows you're a bloody several centuries old virgin!"

"Shut up! We'll just pretend that I've decided to take on a lover!" she hissed. "I don't care if people talk, if they do, I'll put them in pain! And that we recently got together, so it's kind of our…umm, what was that phrase that Ari used? Right. It's our honeymoon phase where we're crazily horny for each other."

Felix groaned, "You know, the thought of you and me being intimate isn't as….it's disturbing."

Jane hissed, "I did it for Aria! Your name popped up first. Actually, Alec's did, but he's my brother. I was going to say I was talking to him, but…somehow I screwed up and said what Cassie said to me before. Which was "I'm horny."."

Felix sighed, "Very well. If you are suppose to be horny, does that mean, tonight we need to…."

"I will go to your rooms, I will inform Alec what I am doing so he doesn't barge in on us. Meanwhile, I will go study some…sounds that women make while they are….being intimate. Tonight, you and I will sit in your room, and we will make noises and pretend to be….lovers."

Felix grinned, "I know I'm suppose to think that it's disturbing, but I kind of think it's interesting…in a way." He couldn't help himself as he left out a big ring of laughter. "The thought of you and I….ahh, this will be the talk amongst the guard members for weeks."

"Shut up! I'm going to study now! I'll meet you in your room at 11PM."

"All right." Felix waved bye as he went back over to the gossipy guard members, bellowing out exercises.

Jane sighed, this was insane. Now, she had to go study porn. Perhaps, she could convince Alec to watch the videos with her, so she didn't feel as awkward sitting alone in a room watching people…fornicate.

**11 PM**

So Alec had said no and suggested that instead, to just download the sounds onto her iPhone, and to listen to it, instead of watching it. He had said something about it be awkward for a sister and a brother to watch and study porn together. So Jane had spent 6 hours with ear buds plugged into her ears, low volume so other guard members didn't hear it, listening to moaning and whispers. Personally, she didn't see what was so interesting about sex. It seem like a lot of effort to make the noises. She knocked on Felix's door, as the man opened the door, his cloak thrown off, sleeves pushed back to his elbows, shirt unbuttoned. He gave her a wolfish grin before he stepped aside, allowing her entry. She gingerly stepped in, sitting immediately on the bed. She stared nervously at him as he shut the door. "I studied." She blurted out.

He raised an eyebrow, "You probably did. You are Jane Volturi afterall." He chuckled. He stilled for a second.

"What are you—" Jane began, only to be shushed by Felix placing a finger on her lips. His eyes looked from her to the door. Jane quieted, concentrating on outside. There were footsteps. Shuffling. She could smell it was Alexei. So he was here to make sure they were actually lovers. Damn.

"So what did you want today, Jane? To have come to my room so suddenly and at night too." Felix said huskily.

Jane stared at him, right. They were acting. "You." She replied, "I want you."

"So innocent, my dear little Jane." Felix hissed. "Your hair, your eyes, your lips—everything belongs to me."

"Everything?" she replied, curious. This was actually kind of fun.

"Yes. Everything." Felix smirked, "You are only allowed to react to me. Only I am allowed to touch you here…..and here." Felix pointed to her breasts and her….private spot. Her eyes widened.

"I….My…." he pressed a finger to her lips, pointing to his own. "Mmhhh." Felix let her go, removing his finger, as she began breathing lightly, panting almost as if they had kissed. Not that they needed air, but perhaps, it would make it sound more believable.

"Yes my dear, everything belongs to me. Your beautiful dusky pink nipples, your sweet pussy." Felix could almost laugh at the expression that crossed her face. Alexei was still out there. "Tell me, who do you belong to, Jane?"

"Y-You." She gasped. She remembered. There was a scene like this in one of the videos! The man had asked that while scraping his teeth on the girl's earlobe! She had moaned. She moaned, hoping it sounded a bit like the girl in the video had sound.

"What a good girl, Jane. Tell me, what do you want?" Felix asked again.

"Y-You." She replied.

"You want me?" he asked, "But I'm right here. You'll have to be a bit more specific, dearest Jane." He pointed to her breasts, and began to pretend to touch them a few feet infront of her. Jane understood, he was "groping" her. Or touching her breasts or whatever. She moaned, panting, though her eyes held a playful light to them. "I….I want you inside of me…Felix."

"What a good girl." Felix made a motion with his fingers, pointing them towards her vagina or what he called, pussy. She vaguely remembered that there was one man had used the exact same words on his lover. She panted again and moaned, begging for more, this really was getting old. And ridiculous.

"Ngh. Harder." She moaned, "P-Please Felix…"

"Harder?" Felix said wolfishly, "If you want me to go harder, you have to do me a favor."

"A….favor…?" Jane breathed.

"Why Jane, do you not see how tight my pants are?" Jane looked down, it didn't look tight at all. Jane looked back up to him, confusion laced in her eyes. What the hell was he blabbering about? Ah. Then it dawned on her. Males with interested in a female would have an erection or an arousal. Right.

"Y-Yes…"

Felix made a move to unbuckle his pants, making as much noise as possible as he slid his pants off, cladding himself only in boxers. Jane's eyes widened, what the hell was he doing? He slid a finger to his mouth, indicating for her not to say anything. "Now dear, what do you say? Feel sorry a bit for me, huh? I'll go harder, if you suck."

"O…Okay." Jane pretended to shuffle around as she pretended she was sucking on Felix's cock. Oh how the very thought disgusted her. She didn't see him in such a light. "Mmhhh." She moaned.

"Ngh. Harder." Felix grunted.

She puckered her lips as she made a popping noise, like she had seen one girl done. "Ngh. Harder Felix. Please. I need you inside me now."

"Very well." Felix grabbed some clothes he had laying about and began throwing them, making it sound like they were shedding the rest of their clothes. "This might hurt since we haven't done it in a while dear…"

"It's okay. I trust you." Jane moaned out, sitting in front of Felix with a grin. Felix made a motion as if he was "entering" her as she let out a cry.

"Shhh, sorry love, did that hurt?" he soothed her in quiet cooing. "It'll pass." He sat on the bed with her before he gave her a grin and began to make the bed creak. "Ready…?"

"Nghhh. Yes." Jane cried, "More Felix! Harder! Please!"

"As you wish…." Felix began to make the bed creak even more. He paused for a second, listening to the noises outside his room. Footsteps were fading away. He gave her a thumbs up, sitting down beside her. "Whoever it is, they're gone."

Jane sighed, "My god, that was embarrassing." She covered her face with her hands.

He raised an eyebrow, "Please. You're with a sex god. Don't make it seem like you didn't enjoy it."

"Did I enjoy it? Possibly. Did I find it incredibly funny? Yes, very much so. You know, with all the noise we made, I wouldn't be surprised if half the castle knew by tomorrow?"

Felix shrugged, "I don't care." He replied. "I'll just stop my lays for a while."

Jane looked positively disgusted. "You have "lays"?"

He gave her a wolfish grin, "My bed gets lonely after a while you know." He drawled, "But for the sake of ACM—ah, that's Ari, Cassie and Mara—, I will be celibate for a while. Just for a while. We need to "break up" at some point. Then you can move onto Demetri. As good as my control is, I refuse to remain celibate for longer than a year."

"Great. I'm going to be known as the slut for the rest of my life." Jane groaned, "My reputation….my honor…"

Felix gave her a pat, "It disappears in the name of friendship and love." He chuckled.

"She owes me, once she turns into a vampire or when I have a vacation, she has to treat me!"

Felix smiled, "I'm sure she will." He paused, "Hey wait! Why did she contact you and not me?"

"I helped her make some chocolates for Master Aro. She probably wanted to talk to me and see how he was doing since I am pretty much by his side as much as Renata."

"Hmm. Perhaps." Felix sighed, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"I'm planning on starting an anti-find Ari campaign."

"You plan on doing _what_?" she stared at him.

"I've gotten a few people on board. We'll just meet once a week, unless there is an emergency, then we'll meet more, but basically, we'll just kill or destroy any leads that could lead Master Aro to finding her. Or them in general."

"Are you insane? That's basically going against Master Aro! Against the Masters!"

He shrugged, "I ran into a few guards the other days, it's not a surprise, but some of them have their own little posse going already. They've got information and plans. Hell, they check in with each other to make sure that they aren't interfering with each other's plans. They plan on setting up fake destinations that "Aria" has gone too."

Jane sighed, "Why are they doing this?" she mused. "Why?"

Felix shrugged, "I have a feeling that while we're away on business and stuff, the other vampires visit her and stuff. Not to mention all the times they've taken refuge in her room whenever Caius went on a rampage. You know during her stay here, she would make handmade gifts for the members?"

"She did what?"

"I didn't know either. But apparently some of our younger ones that remember their birthdays or whenever they were turned, celebrate it in a sense, so she makes them gifts. She's basically got the whole Volturi wrapped around her finger."

"Y…You don't think it's going to cause a rebellion, do you?"

Felix hesitated, "I don't think so, as long as it doesn't involve Ari, I think the coven will follow orders. So, you in?"

Jane hesitated, sighing. "That's what I'm already doing, aren't I?" Jane murmured. "Very well. Consider me a part of this…operation."

Felix grinned, offering his hand, "Welcome to the Organization."

"Of course. You've even got a stupid name." Jane groaned.

"Hey! It isn't stupid! It's the best name EVER."

"Might as well call yourself The Idiots." Jane muttered, "But I guess that would make me an idiot too."

**NEXT DAY**

Jane tried to ignore the rumors floating around the castle. It seem like it wasn't half, but the whole castle had heard of Felix and her…interaction last night. She had already used her gift on several people already. How annoying. Felix had even forced her to wear a ring with a weird symbol on it. He had said that each of the little groups had their own way of communication. One thing that was common though, was that they all wore a ring on their pinky finger. It had to have a symbol. Those were the requirements. That's how they silently recognized each other. How the hell had the coven plan this in a mere day? She had guessed that numbers had been the reason, that and the fact they probably formed the groups with their friends. Today was extremely hot too. Apparently, it was a phenomenon that happened maybe once every hundred years. The heat didn't affect them like it affected humans, but it was still uncomfortable. It was a prickly sensation on their skin. Usually, Jane would have dumped a bunch of ice into her tub and just soaked in there, but she was waiting for Ari's call. Or rather, she was going to call Ari to give her an earful about what she had to do with Felix at 11PM. She went to a vacant, hiding spot of hers that not many knew of, not even Alexei, where she could call Ari in peace. It was far from the castle and it was relatively cool. Turning on her iPhone, she dialed Ari's phone number. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting.

"Hello?" Ari's voice popped up.

"Hi." Jane replied. "You owe me."

Ari let out a bark of laughter, "You know Jane, you're basically calling me everyday, what part of us leaving did you not get?" Ari giggled, "But seriously, if Aro finds out, it's going to be hell for you."

"He won't." Jane replied. "I…I just…I wanted to tell you about the castle."

"You called me to tell me about the castle?"

"Well, not the castle, but it's inhabitants."

Ari paused, "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Did Aro get hurt? Did…"

"No, it's not that." Jane replied quickly. It was so typical of Ari to get freaked out for no reason. "A lot of the members have decided to help you run away and avoid Aro."

Ari chuckled. "Then, I'll have to thank them." She replied, "So what are they doing?"

"They're setting up fake leads in case Aro does really try to track you!" Jane replied, frowning.

"That could pose a few problems. If Aro finds out, you guys are toast. History."

"I know." Jane gritted out, running a hand through her hair, "But it's too late."

"Jane." Ari began in that warning tone, "What did you do….?"

"Remember how I was talking to you yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Alexei caught me, and I didn't know what to reply, so I just said that I was horny and was setting up a sex date with Felix." Jane blurted out.

Ari burst into laughter on the other end, "What? You…? Jane? Our innocent Jane?"

Jane growled, "I'm not innocent!" she protested.

"Of course you aren't. You're several centuries old!" Ari soothed, "But when it comes to that department, you are completely innocent."

Jane snorted, "Oh please, as if you aren't innocent." Jane smirked, "You're way more innocent. Besides, I can make the sounds. I studied it."

"Jane…..you studied porn?" Ari asked incredulously.

"Well, Alexei came to check on us, so we had to fake it, and I didn't know what to do, so I had to watch a few videos…."

"Eww, I can't imagine Felix with you." Ari muttered.

"I know, neither can I but Felix's name was the first to pop up in my head besides Alec's—I was going to ask Alec for advice nothing else you perverted Ari—so I blurted his name out."

"You know, I would ask how this went, but I don't want to know the gory details, so I take that it went successfully?"

Jane smirked, "Ari, it was Felix and I. Of course it was." She replied proudly.

"Right." Ari responded, "So how's the weather in Italy?"

Jane groaned, "Hot. While we're vampires, it still leaves a prickly sensation on our skin, you know?"

"I know what you mean. I'm not even stepping outside right now. I've got the AC on full blast and I'm laying on a nice fluffy black wolf." Jane heard a growl here. "Sorry, that was Tate."

"You know, you're spending a lot of time with this Tate recently." Jane teased, "Anything I should know?"

Ari laughed, "We're friends." She responded. "He's a good friend of mine and he's fun to tease."

"Where are you going next?"

"Next?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm, want to do me a favor first?"

"What?"

"I want you to tell me where the Denali and the Cullens are."

Jane's eyebrow rose at Ari's request, "Plan on meeting them?"

She could hear Ari shrug, "Well, I've met plenty of human blood drinkers, I want to meet some vegetarians too."

"Hmm, let me check and get back to you." Jane replied.

"Got it. Thanks."

"Oh hey!" Ari shouted, "I remembered something!"

"What?" Jane inquired, curious.

"If it's hot, I have the blood-cicles in the fridge! Give it to Aro!"

"You know, how come I don't hear it's for me, but it's for Aro?" Jane teased. "Ari….do you want to come back?"

Ari sighed across the phone, "Jane." She began, "I chose to leave, and I will stick to that choice of mine. I will get over Aro. Jane….please bear with me for a while, but slowly, just slowly, start cutting me off. Lie to me if you must. Tell me that he's moved on, that he's happy. Or maybe he found his true mate. I know I sound stupid Jane, but sometimes, I do have thoughts about him, and I wonder what he's doing or if he's okay or not, I just….I feel terrible for leaving him. He's just revenged his wife, and to find out that I've left, well, I don't know what he's feeling that he left, but….I think if anyone left that Aro knew, he would be sad."

Jane sighed, "Very well." It broke Jane's heart. Even when she was so far away, she still thought of Aro. And Master Aro….Master Aro had been a jerk. Jane felt upset by Master Aro's actions. Why had he chosen the information? Surely, if he had consulted her or even asked her, or any of his guard members, that they would agree to keep Aria, to protect her. Heck, Jane would have even promised to go find evidence herself and to drag the traitors back herself.

"Listen, I've got to go. It's hot and I've decided I'm going swimming." Ari replied, "And yes, Jane, with Tate. I don't know how well he swims, but if he can swim really well and fast, I'm making him my personal wolf-jet ski. Anyways, bye."

"Bye." Jane turned off her phone, staring at the wall before her, thinking for a while. It had been only three months. And yet, in the three months, so much had changed. '_I hope you're satisfied, Aria. Cassie. Mara. You've thrown the Volturi into utter chaos. You've caused people to rebel against the Masters in hiding your location. And you've caused people to do things they'd never imagine they'd ever do in their lives But most importantly, you've changed us all. You have brought a side to all of us that we have forgotten… and feared because of its unpredictability.'_

**ARO**

To say Aro wasn't irritated, was an understatement. Walking to his throne room itself, he had ripped the limbs off of dozens of guard members who had irritated him somehow. How, he couldn't even remembered. And earlier, to celebrate the death of the Romanians, he had perhaps, wanted a nice fuck. He had chosen a clingy female guard member, entered her rooms, ready to thrust into her awaiting entrance. She had been tiny with nice long brown hair, a stubborn chin. And yet the moment, his member touched her entrance, he felt disgusted and his member quickly lost its arousal. He had left quickly afterwards, saying he had business to attend to that he forgot to attend to, leaving the aroused female staring after him wantonly. He got off his throne, sighing, "Excuse me, brothers." He said softly. "It seems I am too tired for the day."

Marcus nodded, "I was waiting for that." He whispered, "I am tired too. I will excuse myself."

"Then I am leaving. No way am I staying here alone with these guards." Caius spat, his temper getting the better of him. Lately, it seem that Aro and Caius's tempers had gotten the better of them. Marcus….well, he was just being more distant and unresponsive. Aro had heard the other day the man had complained of a headache and proceeded to ram his head through several marble statues and walls before he stopped, saying his headache felt a little better.

Aro nodded, "Very well, I suppose court will retire early today." He turned to his guard members, a big smile plastered on his face, he clapped his hands together, "It seems that we have some business to attend to, therefore, all of you are dismissed early today. Wasting no further time, Aro quickly left the room for his bedroom. He didn't really spend much time there. He had closed off the windows and all access to the room. He entered the room, smelling the stale scent of Aria in the room. In a way, it comforted him. It was probably a smell he liked, but he had tried to replicate it, but it was hard. He had tried many shampoos (and in fact made several guard members wash their hair 5 times in an hour), but none of them worked. He sat down on the bed, inhaling her scent. It was where she spent most of her time in his room anyway. In his bed. He sighed, relaxing as his eyes closed.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Aro opened his eyes, "Enter."

Jane came in, holding another tray. It smelled of….blood. "Master."

"Jane. What have you got for me today, my dear?" Aro asked, a big watery smile plastered on his face.

"Well, I was thinking what a hot day." Jane began, "And it reminded me something. Before Aria left, as you remember, we made the blood chocolate, right? Well, we had extra blood and Ari had just froze it in the freezer so they became blood-cicles."

"I see." He nodded. "Bring them here." Jane placed them on the bed before him. It was heart-shaped again. He was about to pick one up when a loud bang sounded at the door.

"GIMME THAT DEMETRI!"

"HELL NO! NOT IF YOU'RE GOING TO SHOW THEM TO EVERYONE!"

"GIVE IT BACK! IT'S THE LAST ONES I HAVE!"

"ENOUGH!" Aro ordered as the two fell silent, eyes wide.

"M-Master Aro!" they bowed.

"What is all the commotion about?"

"Ummm….over some stuff."

"What stuff?" Aro asked coolly. He eyed Demetri's hands, noting that he was holding a white package.

"Ummm…some pictures."

Aro raised an eyebrow, "Give it here." He ordered. If these pictures were going to cause a disruption in his coven, then they had to be confiscated.

"But…."

"Hand it over and leave. That goes for you too Jane."

"Y-Yes Master." Jane, Felix and Demetri replied quickly. Demetri placed the white package on the bed before he too, exited the room.

Aro picked up a heart-shape blood-cicle and popped it into his mouth. It was nice. Cold and well, it was blood. It wasn't as good as sinking his teeth into someone, but felt nice. It was a hot day after all. He had a few more blood-cicles before he even looked over to the white package. What on earth was in it that made Demetri and Felix, two good friends, if not best friends, argue? It was kind of thick. He picked up the package, opening the envelop. He pulled out its contents, nothing it was pictures. He flipped through them. There were a lot of pictures of Felix, Demetri, and quite a few other guards. As well as flowers and animals. There was even Sulpicia's gardens. How weird. Flipping through those, he froze. There were pictures of him and….Aria. Of that time where they were in the gardens. He stared at the picture, into Ari's emerald eyes. They seemed so full of life, so beautiful. And yet, in them, he saw a dash of sadness, of tiredness. He stared into his red eyes, they looked…happy. Free. Full of life. Was that really him? Grabbing a mirror from the side-table drawer, he looked into his eyes now. They were dull, lifeless, cold. He put the mirror down, flipping through the rest of the pictures. He stopped almost as soon as he began flipping. It was the party. With the waterslide. Someone had taken sneak pictures of them. Of Marcus and Mara. Of Caius and Cassidy. There were pictures of them, mouths open on the waterslide. Once again, Aro noted the same eyes. Happiness. Full of life. Hope. Aro sighed again, placed the photos back on the bed and grabbed another icicle. It was a brilliant idea, to have frozen blood to suck on for hot days. He sucked on the blood as he stared at the pictures. He didn't really recognize the Aro in that picture. _Of course you don't, you idiot. _His inner voice interrupted again_ That was you when you were happy, when you were complete. You screwed it up. _Aro picked up a picture of Aria and him on the waterslide, her eyes full of excitement and laughter as they were in mid-air, seconds before hitting the pool below. He had been holding onto Aria with a mischievous smirk. In another picture, Aria had mockingly pretended to be a servant and bowed as she presented to him a glass of blood. He slid his hand across the pictures, landing on the one where she had been surprised when he yanked her into a picture with her camera when they went for a walk in the gardens. He couldn't help it, he just kept staring at the pictures. Aro growled, raking a hand through his hair, what the hell had he done? He laid down, closing his eyes, perhaps, missing his wife was just making it more difficult for him to distinguish his bonds. Perhaps, tomorrow he would ask what exactly was his bond to Aria.

**Jane**

Jane set her phone to silent. She was going to take a cold shower. It was so hot. And in the situation, should someone call her, it was on silent, so no vampire would hear it and pick it up (in case it was Aria calling). It was midnight, Aria was bound to call anytime now. Jane ruffled her hair as she took a sigh, she undressed and stepped into the shower, lost in her thoughts and plans. Felix had said Master Aro had gotten his hold on the pictures of the camera Aria used. How awkward. Felix had said he had gotten a glimpse of some of the pictures that Aria had with Aro. He felt bad, but at the same time, he had told Jane with steely cold red eyes that it was only a picture in the moment, had Master Aro truly been happy with her, had truly loved her, he would have picked his "baby" sister. Not the information. Information could be gathered at any time. Love and relationships could not. They developed over time and the moment bonds were broken, they were broken. Things were never the same. Jane sighed, closing her eyes as the showerhead continue to rain cold drops of water onto her pale vampire skin. Jane just had a feeling, a feeling that things were about to change, good or bad— she didn't know.

**Alexei**

Something wasn't right. He just couldn't place his finger on it. Marianne had been silent, unwilling to place predictions on where the girls were, and he wasn't about to force his mate to do anything either. If she didn't want to do it, she didn't have to do it. He would just figure it out on his own. He had found Jane in the gardens, secretly talking to someone. Before he could figure out who it was, the conversation had ended. He had questioned her, and she had said it wa a lover, and he had confirmed it….when he listened in on them in Felix's room. He shuddered. Marianne had given him a beating for listening in on another couple. He promised to never do it again, but something just wasn't right. He had been around the guards for days now, if not weeks, but there was something that they were hiding too. During break time, they would break into their own groups, each talking with serious faces, pointing to maps and researching travel locations. It could be that they were researching possible places that Aria and the rest of the girls were planning on visiting, but whenever he moved to join their conversations, they would say it wasn't his business, shift away uncomfortably, suddenly claim they had something to do, or change the subject. Surely, if they were looking for, they would include him. He was an international traveler, he could provide information on almost everywhere, not to mention, he had a few valuable connections that could help. Maybe they didn't want the "newbie" to help them, but he was far from a newbie, he knew some of them personally. Something wasn't right. He just knew it. He just couldn't place his fingers on it. Perhaps, he had been right when he suggested that the guards knew more than they were letting on. But they wouldn't betray the Volturi, right? Shaking his head, he knew, he had to investigate Jane one more time. Aro would probably have his head if something happened, but centuries and centuries of experience pointed to Jane. She knew something. He saw Jane head into the main bath area for female vampires. Each vampire had their own bathroom, but sometimes, vampires just like to enjoy bathing and talking with each other. He snuck over to Jane's locker. No one messed with Jane's locker, that was a given. He had gotten a spare key from the front (where extra keys were kept in case keys were stolen, lost or destroyed), and opened her locker. He used a pair of tongs and extracted her phone. He could make excuses to Jane later. Perhaps, he could punch her locker, and say, in a fit of rage, he had punched a nearby locker, and that had so happen be hers. He looked through her recent calls, noting there was one unregistered number. He quickly memorized that name before he slipped the phone back in, locked and closed the locker, and then punched the locker as hard as he can. It went through the locker door of course, but now, he had a reason as to why his scent was inside it. He wasn't sure whose number that was, but if he was right, it had to belong to one of the girls. Now he just had to give this number to Aro. He whistled and went on his merry way, not noticing the two humans and vampire that had watched him from the corner.

**Leave a review! Once again, I apologize if my characters are too Mary-sue or if the original twilight cast/characters (that belong to S. Meyers) are too OOC. Have a great week everyone and see you next week. Hopefully. Haha. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: Victoria cullen30, .625, The. Burlesque. Mistress.92, Rainlily216**

**Thank you for the new stories alerts: .you.519**

**Chapter 31**

**Aro**

Aro was walking calmly through the castle, whistling. Today, he was going to ask Marcus. Knocking on Marcus's door, he entered, he saw no one. "Gianna!"

"Master?"

"Where is Marcus?" he asked impatiently, turning to the human receptionist. He came here with a purpose and then Marcus wasn't here. Damn it.

"Master Marcus took a trip outside, he is feeding." Gianna replied, "If you have a message, you can tell me, and I'll tell Master Marcus later."

"Very well. Just I want to know my bond."

"Your….bond, sir?"

"Nosy. Nosy." Aro replied, with a wide smile.

Gianna was no fool. There were several smiles of Master Aro. Sometimes they were nice and sometimes they were warnings. This was a warning. Master Aro's smile did not reach his eyes. Perhaps, the only time she had seen a genuine smile was when the girls were here. When Aria was here for Aro. Cassie for Caius and Mara for Marcus. They weren't here now. Gianna sighed and bowed, "Yes Master."

Aro nodded and walked out of the room, humming to himself. He nodded to several passing members, giving a few some smiles until he reached an empty corridor and his smile dropped. It was pointless to keep a smile on his face if no one was there to see it.

_"Aro."_ a voice called out to him.

He froze, he had yet to hear footsteps or anyone. Had he gone that deaf (even though he was a vampire?) that he couldn't here someone approach. Wait, who had dared to call him Aro? It was Master Aro. Always. He turned around, "Who?"

The voice giggled._"Aro." _It called again. _"Over here."_

It sounded like Aria. "Aria?" he called out, "Are….are you back?"

_"Over here Aro! C'mon!" _it called again.

He followed the voice to behind the statue, "Aria?" he called again, looking. There was no one or nothing behind the statue.

_"Gee, Aro! Over here silly!" _

He whirled around, following the voice. He practically flew over to the next statue, looking behind it. He frowned. "Where are you?" he snapped.

"Master?" a voice from behind him called.

He whirled around, seeing Felix. "Felix."

"Master?" he asked, shuffling on his feet, nervous from Master Aro's gaze.

"Have you found Aria yet? Is she here yet?"

Felix hesitated, eyebrow knitting in confusion. "M….Master, I regret to inform that we have yet to find Aria and her location nevertheless bring her back to the castle."

"I see." He replied. '_Must have been my imagination_.' He thought. _Of course it is, you idiot, it was your fault she's not here. Had you listened to me a bit earlier, none of this would have happened!_ There his inner voice went again. Talking as if it knew everything, what the hell or who the hell was it anyway? _Me? _It piped up. _Why I'm just Aro version X23JS24VC. You idiot! I'm you. Or rather, the side that doesn't give a shit about the Volturi or others. I only care about people I like. Hello? _Aro sighed, so his inner conscious was an idiot? Wasn't his conscious suppose to be….him and well, to be an advice giver? His inner voice was more like Caius in his rampage and sarcasm.

"Well, I was just asked to inform you that Alexei wanted to see you."

"Alexei wanted to….see me?"

"Yes."

Aro nodded, very well. "And I presume he will be in my Study. Thank you Felix." He left. Rushing to his Study, if Alexei wanted to see him, that meant that he had some information for him. Alexei sure worked fast. Good, good. Perhaps, he would reward him something. He opened the door to his Study, seeing Alexei stand up to greet him. "Sit." He replied quickly, sitting in his own chair, "So what have you found for me?"

Alexei stuck his right hand into his pants pocket, pulling out a slip of paper, he pushed it towards Aro, "This is her phone number." He replied, "You can call her using that. I'm sure you can call her and convince her to come back."

Aro frowned, "And why would I…..call and beg for someone to come back?" he sneered a bit.

Alexei shrugged, "It's up to you. I mean if you wanted me to do the whole kidnapping thing, I don't think it's such a good idea."

"And why is that?"

Alexei stared at the Vampire king straight in the eye, "Because I got this off a guard member. They have contact with her. Most likely, they will help her escape if they can."

"I'll punish whoever does." Aro replied stiffly. So his guards knew, huh?

"Not going to stop many people. Might deter some, but the real gutsy ones will do it. They'll help the girls escape again." Alexei paused, "If….you know what? I'll beg you. Just call her. Perhaps, she'll come back. It's only been a few weeks and days. I doubt she's forgotten you."

Aro sighed, "Very well. I will call her." He grabbed the piece of paper and slipped it into his drawer. "I will call her when I have some time."

Alexei nodded and stood up, "Well, then I'm off."

Aro nodded, "Good."

Alexei paused, sitting down, "Oh, wait, I have something to tell you…."

Aro smiled, the light not entering his eyes, "Yes?" Aro sighed inwardly, now he would have to wait to call. Then he would have to have someone trace the call to see where she was.

**Jane**

Jane stepped out of the main bathroom after a long soak, smiling. Ahh, it really did feel nice. She went over to her locker, eyes widening at the state it was in. "What the fuck happened to my locker?"

She sniffed it, it smelled of Alexei. She yanked out the door of her locker, grabbing her stuff when she noticed a note. _Sorry, I got angry. Your locker became the unfortunately locker that happened to be there. No hard feelings. –Alexei_. Jane glared at the note. Well, he was a vampire. It was understandable that sometimes the vampire side got the better of people.

"Oh hey Jane!" Demetri greeted.

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone, but earlier, while I was talking to Warren and Lily and I saw Alexei punch your locker. He grabbed your phone and flipped through it really fast."

She frowned, "Why would he look through my phone—" her mouth close, realization dawning on her. He was looking for Aria's phone number. Thank god, she hadn't registered the number under Aria yet.

"Jane! Jane!" Felix ran up to her, "Bad news!"

"What? If it's about the phone thing…."

"Jane, Alexei gave a number to Master Aro! I heard he got it from your phone!"

"But…why would….what if it wasn't that number! What if it wasn't Aria's!"

"I think he suspects it. He must have looked through your recent calls and then matched it up with the time he saw you in the garden!" Felix explained hurriedly, "Quick! Call her and warn her!"

Jane nodded, "I'm going to the gardens. Cover for me!" Jane rushed out immediately, dialing the number as she went. It rang a few times before Ari picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ari, it's me. It's an emergency. When are you leaving Ireland?"

"Um, soon."

"How soon?"

"Gee, what are we playing? 20 Questions?" Ari muttered, "I'm leaving tomorrow night."

"What time?"

"7 PM."

"Where are you going?"

"Washington of US. Need any more details?"

"Yes. Will you be stopping anywhere?"

"Alaska maybe? I think we're headed there. Okay, screw that, maybe we're stopping in Alaska."

"Very well."

"Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Master Aro has your cellphone number."

"Oh….should….should I like….block his number or something?"

" It's a private number." Jane sighed.

"Oh, then I can't block it. I have some people calling me every now and then from private numbers. If I block all private numbers, that's not going to work out so well."

"Just….just be wary when you answer the phone."

"Got it. Thanks Jane. Oh right, and the Denali coven?"

"Staying with the Cullens. They're a few hundred miles off of the Cullens to the north, but it's relatively close. They're in Forks, Washington again."

"Wonderful. Thanks." Ari replied.

"Ari! Time for my brushing!"

"What is with you and brushing!" Ari muttered, "Sorry Jane, I got something to do."

"Yeah. Brushing." Jane snorted, "Have fun."

"Yup. Bye." The phone went dead. Jane sighed, perhaps she had contact Ari earlier enough as a warning. Hopefully.

"Good luck, Ari." Jane whispered, clutching the phone against her chest.

**Aro**

"Well, I must be going." Alexei stood up, smiling. "Marianne is expecting me. Today is her day to choose our meals."

Aro nodded, "Yes. Yes." He waved, "Go." How could one man, how could one vampire talk so much? It was insane how much Alexei talked. He pulled out the slip of paper from his desk, staring at it. Should he call now? He had no clue where she was and what time it was for her. It was already 4AM here. Well, she probably wouldn't mind. He dialed (123)-300-4135. He held his breath as his phone rang.

Someone picked up the phone, "Hello?" a deep voice said groggily.

He pulled the phone away from his ear, staring at the phone number briefly and then at the slip of paper. He had dialed the number correctly. "Is this Aria's phone number?" he asked politely.

"Yes. It is. She's asleep." The man murmured. "Right here."

"Right…here?" Aro frowned.

"Yes. Beside me." The man chuckled. "She's a heavy sleeper, I'll tell you. Sometimes, she kicks me during the night."

Aro ended the conversation immediately. He snarled and threw the phone against the wall. It hurt. Here he was, thinking about her and worrying for her, and she—she wasn't even thinking about him. She was seeing another man. Sleeping with him like a whore. Sighing, he closed his eyes and rested his hands, he was a fool. She had wasted no time in finding some new toy.

**TATE/ARIA**

Tate whined in his wolf form as his amber eyes opened. He heard Aria's phone ringing on her bed-stand. Shape shifting back into a (naked) man, he answered the phone before Aria could wake up. She had been restless and worried before she fell asleep. It took quite a while for her to fall asleep. "Hello?" he muttered, half-asleep still. Whoever called had better have a good reason. It was 3AM where they were.

"Is this Aria's phone number?" the man on the other day asked, confusion laced in his voice.

"Yes. It is. She's asleep." He added. He would be damned if he had to wake her up after she fell asleep. Well, whoever called probably knew Aria, chuckling, he continued, "She's a heavy sleeper, I'll tell you. Sometimes, she kicks me during the night." The line clicked. Pulling the phone away from him, he looked at Aria's phone. Huh. How rude.

"Tate?" Ari murmured, "What are you going up? Turn back into a wolf. I want to snuggle with your wolf-side. Not the human side. That's awkward."

Tate chuckled, pretending to be hurt. "Your phone was ringing. I answered for you. You took forever to fall asleep, so I didn't want to disturb you." He paused, "But how could you say that you like my wolf side better? You should like both of us."

Ari sat up, "Wait! WHAT?! You answered my phone?" she half-yelled, half-yelped.

"Yes." He raised an eyebrow, "Problem?"

Ari groaned, "Male or female?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is the caller a male or a female?"

"A male."

She groaned again, "It must be Aro." She whispered, slumping in her bed. "Jane had warned me…."

"Aro?" Tate questioned, "Is that the man that you liked?"

She sighed, dragging a hand through her hair—tangled knots and all—, "Yeah." She muttered, "I'm sure you've heard everything from Nicholas."

"Yes. He is a vampire leader. A king, right?"

"You know, Mara once told me that there are shape shifters that fight against vampires…."

He shrugged, "Sorry, I'm not a vampire-fighter as "fun" as that sounds." He muttered, "My parents' pack is dedicated to our survival. I mean, if vampires happen to invade our territories, then they're screwed. Usually, they're just passing through, so it's okay. As long as they don't attack one of us or any marked ones, we're fine."

"Marked….ones?"

He shrugged, "The shifter side of me has a true mate, I have yet to find her—or him—that has happened before—sometimes they are human. Not shifter. In that case, we mark them with a scent and a symbol. Unfortunately, that sometimes means we mark whole towns. If that's the case, then we draw our symbols and scents on the outskirts of the town."

"Oh." She paused, "What if they want to live at a certain place within your territory?"

He gave her a look, "That rarely happens. We're a fairly large pack. If they do want to live within our territories, as long as they don't feed from the marked, we're fine." He told her. "Back to the topic at hand, so was I wrong to answer?"

She shook her head, "No." she swallowed, "I didn't tell you about him possibly calling. I should have told you. I didn't. I don't blame you. It's my fault. Besides, you did it so I could sleep right? So you were trying to do something for me." She laid back down, "Well, good night."

"Night." Tate laid back down, resting his head on his arms.

"Erm, Tate?" Ari squirmed beside him.

"What?"

"Tate, either put some clothes and sleep or shape shift back into the wolf I love." She commanded.

He pouted in the darkness for a second, until a smile crept on his face, "Very well." He shifted back into a wolf.

She snuggled up to him, wrapping her legs and arms around him like he was a body pillow. "Cuteeee."

The wolf made a snort-like sound before giving her a lick. He closed his eyes and they both went to sleep.

**MORNING**

Ari sat down, eating breakfast. Eri had denied them any potato-products. She had gone several days without eating one. She could see them in the kitchen, but Eri guarded them closely. She could see Cassie was having serious potato withdrawals too. It wasn't like they were obsessed with potatoes, but potatoes were good with almost anything and everything. She bit into a bit of her pancakes, it was good. Fluffy, light and buttery. She paused a bit, mid-chew. She needed to call Jane. Tate had picked up last night, she had to warn Jane. God knew what would happen. And she was worried for Aro. He had called her last night for a reason, if he called her then he had something to say. Tate picking up and answering, it kind of made it sound like she was sleeping with Tate. Not side-by-side, but actually having intimate relations. She sighed, muttering to herself.

Cassie looked up from her sausages. "Ari." She began.

"What?" Ari picked at her pancakes.

"Tell us the truth." Mara piped up. "You've been awfully silent lately and we know you've been getting calls. And you're calling people."

Ari looked up, "I—"

"The truth, Ari." Cassie narrowed her eyes. "Don't lie."

"Okay. Okay." Ari sighed. "I've been contacting Jane."

Cassie slammed her hands on the table, "Aria Lee Switzard!" Cassie gaped in horror. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Look, I trust Jane. I just wanted to make sure Aro was okay….."

"You left him. You don't need to worry about him or care about him!" Cassie retorted, frowning.

"Ari, do you want to explain to us a bit more as to why you contacted Jane? Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I….I had some chocolates and blood-cicles that I made for Aro, and I just wanted to remind Jane in case she forgot." Ari muttered, "And….and…"

"You were checking to make sure Aro was okay right?" Mara said flatly.

"Yes. But…."

"Did you tell her where we are?"

"I…."

"DID YOU?" Cassie fumed.

"I told them we were in Ireland! We're leaving soon anyways! God! We're leaving like soon anyways! Like in a few hours! He won't find us in time! They won't find us! You guys have to give me time to get over him! I know that he didn't really love me or have interest anyway, but…..but one can't help but home right?! Mara, please tell me you understand! Cassie, I know you're still mad at Caius, but don't tell me that you've completely forgotten about him!"

Mara pushed her glasses up, "Yes. I do think of Marcus. Especially when I read." She sighed, "Sometimes, I have urges to call too, I understand, Ari. They truly were masterminds at capturing our hearts, weren't they?"

"Mara!" Cassie protested.

"Hush, Cassie. Ari has admitted it. If she trusts Jane, then we should trust Jane as well. I know you think of Caius too. I've seen you stare at your phone. I know his photo is in it."

Cassie blushed. "I do not. Why would I like a violent, demanding, overly-possessive, arrogant bastard?" she spat out.

Ari raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Then you wouldn't mind letting us see your phone, right?"

Cassie sputtered, "No."

"Why? We always go through our phones as if they belonged to us all."

"I said no. I've got personal pictures on there?"

"Like of Caius?"

"Shut up." Cassie stood up and glared. She exited the room, "I'm packing up my clothes."

"Have fun." Ari called out, giggling. "Well I've got to make a call to Jane. Aro got my number last night, and umm, Tate answered. You could probably guess how that ended up."

"He got mad?"

"That I don't know, but I'm going to warn Jane so she doesn't get on his bad side if he's angry."

"Hmmm. Okay. I'm going to go do some shopping."

She raised an eyebrow, "You're not packing?"

"I finished packing before I came down for breakfast." She replied.

Ari whistled, "You're amazing."

"Do you need me to help you?"

"Nah. Tate can help me." She replied.

"I have to clean up your clothes?" he muttered, wolfing down on pancakes and sausages.

"Yes. Some of your clothes in mixed with mine. And you're the one who nosed your way through my clothes." Ari smiled. "If you do it, I promise you, I'll get you your favorite jerky."

He perked up, "The turkey one?" he asked, hope shining in his eyes. "The hickory one?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Yes."

"You have a deal." He said seriously.

"Good. Then I'm going to go call Jane and you're going to go pack."

"Wait! That wasn't the deal! I said I'd help you!"

"Well, you'd help me, right? So you can help me pack!" Ari grinned.

"Hell no, when I agreed, I was thinking that I help you put a few things away! I didn't mean to put everything away!" he paused, "Do you really want me to go through your bras and underpants?"

She shrugged, "It's not like you haven't seen them in your wolf form or when you nosed your way through them. Stop pretending to be all polite. I'll throw in an extra bag, okay?"

"Deal." He got up, "I'll go get started now." He exited the room.

"Bye. I'm going outside to call Jane." She got up and exited the room, whistling to herself. She went to the side of the castle, next to the forest. She sat down on a large boulder, dialing Jane's number.

"Hello?"

"Jane, bad news."

"Did you pick up?!"

"No. Tate picked up."

"Oh." She replied, _"Oh."_ Realization was clearly dawning on her. "So then…?"

"Aro hung up, I don't know how he is, so I'm warning you. If he does ask you or if he does punish you, I want you to tell him the truth, Jane. Blame it on me. Just say that he's a shape shifter that I don't know about. That I think he's a wolf only."

"But if he finds you and finds out that that's a lie, then…."

Ari sighed, "It's okay." She replied, "I doubt I'll see him again. Don't worry about it. And…Cassie and Mara found out today. That I'm still keeping in contact with you."

"Oh. How did they react?"

"Not too well. Well, it was mostly Cassie, but personally, I think it's because Cassie has been hurt the most out of the three of us. Sure Aro and Marcus led us on, but they didn't lead us on while….having sexual relations with other women, you know? But you know, it was cleared."

"Does this mean this will be the last time you….you contact me?"

"Yeah. This is kind of a good bye Jane." She smiled ruefully. "I can't say it for sure, but it's always possible that we may come in contact later in the future."

Jane swallowed. "Okay." She whispered.

"I'm really sorry Jane, but keep in mind that it's not just because of Mara and Cassie that I'm not calling you anymore, but to be honest, if we keep in contact, you'll be in trouble and well, I won't exactly be moving on if I'm keep in touch with my old crush's personal bodyguard, I don't think that's going to be such a good idea. I do want kids one day, you know."

"Ari….you know, had you chosen Master Aro, you wouldn't have been able to have kids, right?" Jane said softly.

"I heard that there are such things as hybrid children, half human and half-vampire." Ari replied.

"Did you also hear that mothers of such hybrid children could also die if not enough venom is injected to them?"

Ari hesitated, "Well, no." she admitted, "But did you also hear that my family is kind of supernatural, so I'll be fine?"

"You're crazy. You left Master Aro for another vampire? He'll find out."

She shrugged, "I'm not promising anything. If I fall in love with a vampire, I fall in love with a vampire. If I fall in love with a shape shifter, child of the moon, witch or wizard, heck even a zombie or a ghost, then I fell in love with them. Quite frankly, by this point I don't care what type of race of supernatural creatures they are or if they're human or not as long as I am happy, as long as we can be happy together."

"That is such a foolish thought. Being happy together. There are bigger factors involved." Jane snorted.

"Foolish or not, those are my beliefs. If you truly wish it, I think it'll happen."

"Then did you truly wish for Master Aro to fall in love with you? Did that happen?" Jane asked sarcastically. Realizing what she said, "Sorry. Ignore that, I'm just a bit frustrated…"

Ari hesitated, "No." she admitted. "But…But Aro was but one person. And maybe, maybe in my heart of hearts, I knew that Aro didn't truly care for me and that I was just lying to myself."

"Ari, I didn't mean to…"

"No, I knew. It was only right. It's kind of like reality, you know? I was denying it myself, I was still hoping that Aro would find me and….and in a cheesy way, declare his undying love for me. Of course, it's all a foolish notion. I know Aro loves his wife. But in a way, facing this by talking to you, helps me kind of move on, you know?"

"Ummm, I am unclear as to what I should respond to this…."

"I'll tell you. Just simply say, "I understand and I fully support you in whatever you do", okay?"

"Ummm…. I understand and I fully support you in whatever you do." Jane repeated.

"Hm! Good!" she laid down on the rock, "So Jane?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me until you've gotten free of Master Aro. I can't believe I'm even doing this." She muttered.

"I'm kind of free. Sort of." Ari muttered in reply.

"Gah, I'm not talking to you anymore. I've got some duties to do, unlike you." Jane replied, "Anyways, thanks for telling me, I'll warn the others about what happened."

"Others….?"

"Don't you know? We've got anti-finding campaigns going on. We'll protect you from being found." Jane replied, "It's most likely thrown all us into chaos. It's insane. You know there are codes and symbols now for different things involving you three? Before, our 100% loyalty was to the Masters. Now, a small portion of it belongs to you."

"Hmmm, I'm going to go. I kind of want to take a nap." Ari muttered, "Really. Thanks Jane."

"One last thing, when are you leaving? What plane?"

"7 PM. Ummm, Quantas. We decided on it after watching the Ellen show."

"You chose your airplane based on a tv show?" Jane muttered. "Anyways, are you still taking the same route? Alaska and then Washington?"

"Nope." Ari popped. "Well, last time you told me they're in Washington right? So…no point in going to Alaska if they're all in Washington."

"All right. Bye then."

"Bye." Ari turned off her phone, slipped it in her pocket. She closed her eyes, rested her head on her arms, she was in partial shade. Only her jean-clad legs were in the sun. It was a nice place to doze off for a while. She fell asleep, wind rustling gently against her.

**DREAM WORLD**

Ari walked through the plains, running her hands on the tips of the grass. It really was beautiful here. Her dream world. Now, all she was missing was a few beautiful men, a nice large mansion, her wolf pack, some other animals, and a large pool. And maybe a sauna. Or a hotspring. Frowning, she tried to imagine them in her head, clenching her fist until her whole body shook, but nothing appeared. "Che." She muttered. "Nothing."

"Are you still trying to imagine up a harem of beautiful men, a big mansion, the swimming pool, and the various animals you've grown to love?" Michael asked, walking up to her.

"How did you know?!" she asked.

"Well, I wouldn't have known, if you didn't shake. Remember that one time where you were shaking while sputtering words? I've concluded that every time you shake in your dream world, you're imagining the same thing as you did before. Men, animals, and a beautiful home."

"You make me sound like a pervert with the whole "men" thing."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? You're not?" he grinned.

"No. I think of other things too!" she sat down, under the very same tree again.

He sat down, "So? Headed back now?"

"Nope." She smiled. "I'm going to Washington."

"You're GOING to WASHINGTON?" he bellowed. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. I'm going there."

"When are you coming _home?_ To California?"

"Ummmm, later?"

"When is this _later_?"

"Geez, I'll come home at some point. I'm a genius at witch-y stuff, right? So it'll be okay!"

"Aria, you may be a genius, but that doesn't mean that you'll master the stuff in a few days."

"Okay, okay. Then let's do it this way, I don't want to go home, you want to make me learn, you can teach me in my dreams."

He whacked her on the head, "Idiot! Practicing in your dreams is way different then in person!"

"Ow!" she held her head, rubbing it. "Just send me the books, I'll read it."

"And your friends, Cassie and Mara?" he pestered, "How would that work out? We can't just send them books. There are….other specific things that they need to talk to their families about."

She frowned, "Do you adults have secrets from us young adults?" she teased with a smile on her face.

He gave her a look, "It isn't funny." He said dryly in return. "Each of us has something to reveal to you."

"Big deal. I already know I'm suppose to learn witch craft. Don't tell me that they're witches too?" she pretended to gape at him in shock.

"You're not taking this seriously. Before, you would have. Has that vampire affected you so much that you have to be sarcastic? Did he hurt you that bad? Aria, you are better than this."

She sighed, "Sorry." She mumbled, "I'm in the process of getting over him but I hate that you're not telling me why the heck you want us home so bad."

"Just listen, you must get home before you turn 17."

"Michael. It's September." She replied flatly.

"That it is."

"Our birthdays passed."

"Are you going to wait till days before your birthday for you to come home?"

"No. God, geez. I'll come home for New Years okay?"

"Why are you returning so late? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to Washington to meet some vegetarian vampires, okay?"

He frowned, "Vegetarian….vampires?"

"I'll be close. The distance between California and Washington isn't too bad. I'd be there with one plane in a few hours."

"Aria."

"No, you listen to me, Michael. We're still travelling. I know that we promised to return and that we will. To be honest, if you wanted us to return earlier, just tell us what the hell is going on. What's happening at home that you need us to come home so bad? We love to travel, we've travelled since we were children. We never sat still, so what is that you, what is it that our families want?" she ranted.

"You have to come home…."

"Oh for pete's sake. Just send someone to Forks, Washington. We'll be there. If you need to explain to me then go there and do as such. It's not that hard. But personally, Michael, what is bugging you? What secret is it?"

"It has to do with….with their heritage. With your heritage." He mumbled.

She gave him a look, "Then answer these questions." She replied, "Does it require us to be sacrificed."

He hesitated, "No."

"Do we need to kill someone or something?"

"No."

"Do we need to become heroes or whatever and save the world from invading forces?"

"No."

"Will we need to separate?"

"No."

"Then I don't see what the problem is." She said flatly, "Is something inside our blood going to awaken?"

"Possibly."

Now, she raised an eyebrow, interesting. "Does it have to do with supernatural creatures?"

"Possibly."

"Ooooh, I got this. It's just like that hybrid child." She muttered, "Are we hybrids?"

"Possibly…"

"For a fact, I know that my mom and dad are not super-supernatural." She replied, "Since they're here. I won't ask about Mara or Cassie, but I will inform them of our conversation here. Be honest, why are you concerned? Are we immortal?"

"You have a choice."

"Okay, now it's getting to be some like anime I watch." She muttered, "We're a coven of witches and wizards, right? With potions and stuff. Oh my god, don't tell me that Hogwarts actually exists?! Does Severus Snape exist too? I've always liked him! Ahh, how nice would it be to be taught by him." She swooned. Sure he had a big nose, but there was always something about him, something silky and dark. Something….attractive but deadly. Gah, maybe she read too many fanfictions about him….

"God no! A school like Hogwarts does _not_ exist. Family teaches each other. Apprenticeships happen with each other. There are no such things as schools where subjects are taught in mass-numbers. It is only one-on-one training, with the occasional training where you may meet other apprentices."

"Who's my teacher then? Send him or her to me and I'll learn as I travel around."

"Don't be selfish!" Michael snapped. "We've all got jobs to do and missions as well!"

"Che. You aren't like the usual hot-yet-relaxed Michael." She pouted, "Where is he?"

He sighed, "The family is getting antsy. Hearing that you were held captive by vampires wasn't very settling or comforting. Do you know how much shit I get a day for not telling you to come home earlier?" he asked, laying down, stretching.

"No, but thank you." She laid down, "So…."

"You're curious, aren't you?" he asked flatly.

"Yup."

"I know you aren't into much….of the religion and shit, but hear this. Our family is old. Very old. Old magic is powerful."

"Okay, let me guess. Something inside me is going to awaken, and I'm going to become a superhero."

"No. You aren't going to be a superhero. All it is, is that you will have a choice between immortality or a normal mortal age."

"Did you…."

"I chose immortality."

"Oh. But throughout…well….actually, I've never seen you age." She frowned. "I've actually never seen any of our family members age, but some of our family members look so wrinkly and old…"

He gave her a look, "It's an aging potion." He replied flatly. "You can take potions to look older or younger."

She looked disgusted, "Why would you even want to look….old?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, after living for a long time, some people like the old-age look. Makes them kind of look wise, you know?"

"That's so lame."

"Really? I'm actually thinking of doing it to myself." He raised a hand to his face, caressing it gently. "I think I'd look good at 40."

She made a face. "Ew. No. Just stay your good old 28."

He chuckled, rolling so he faced over to her, smiling flirtatiously. "If I stay 28, would you go to the movies with me?"

She gave him a look, "You're frickin' kidding me." She muttered, rolling over to face him as well. "I know you're kidding."

"I'm not. I want to watch World War Z."

"Can't you take your daughter or your nanny?" she muttered.

"Nope." He gave her a big smile, "C'mon. You know you want to go with me. I promise you that if you go, at any time you get scared, you can hold my hand or even jump into my lap."

She blushed, "Clearly you know that everyone thinks you're cute and hot, but still…..are you really going to tease me? All you have to do is do a mass-message or text, and you'll have lines and lines of women waiting for a date."

"Meh, they either are after my money or attention. I've got social standing in our coven, in our world. Not to mention, most of them don't even like Carrie. I think she'd become the next Cinderella if anything happened to me."

"Well, I still refused."

"Before you wouldn't have."

"That was before." She replied.

"You left him." He sat up, frustrated, "So why do you still miss him?"

"I'm moving on." She replied flatly, not looking at him, "So why do you care so much?"

"Because I've known you since you were 8!"

"So?"

"I've seen and known you since you were 8. Quite honestly, you're a dear friend of mine. You were there for me when my wife died giving birth Carrie. Carrie's 4 years old now, and its because of you and well, the other two that I'm here. Every time I forget, someone always reminds me what you three did. Of course, I rarely forget all the times that I've eaten burnt food by the hands of a Cassie." He puckered his lips distastefully, shuddering.

She laughed, "I'm sure you loved that. I bet you loved it best whenever Mara cooked."

"She actually was able to cook. Unlike Cassie. You know, because of her, the fire department came to my home 6 times in _two_ weeks? I actually got to know some of them, name-by-name."

"Hm. Well, I'm still not going. Take the nanny."

"Why are you some persistent in me taking the movies? I'm not watching World War Z. I saw the trailer. I'm scared of zombies."

"I offered my hand and lap."

"And I offered a no." she replied coolly. "Just listen, I'll come home –we'll come home— by Christmas, okay? It's September."

"Not November?"

"December." She replied firmly, "Quite frankly, I don't think….I just think you're making a big deal. Send someone to me. Send someone to Cassie and Mara."

"Like I said, you still need to come home at some point."

"Hmmmm." She replied, "I will. But for the training parts that can be away for us, can you just send someone to Forks?"

"I can ask, but that doesn't mean that they'll send someone."

"Tell them, it'd be a favor from me." She replied, "With a big pout."

He sighed, "You three are too spoiled."

She grinned, "That goes with being the babies of the leaders."

He sighed, "You know what? Screw this. I'll ask if it's possible to train via dreams. Of course, we'll still send someone to you, but….geez, why must you three be so unbending?"

"Thank you." She replied, "I'll take it as a compliment."

"As a favor, I must request you take me to watch World War Z."

"I think Cassie or Mara would rather go with you." She replied, "I'm kind of worrying about Mara. You should take her. I mean she's really nice and I think she might be suffering over Marcus."

"Over the stoic, gigantic Marcus?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know Mara, she's really kind and well, when she falls for someone, she falls hard. And it's hard for her to let go, nevertheless, talk to someone about it. She keeps things to herself. Cassie expresses her emotions all the time, and well, Cassie and Mara always ask me how I'm coping and I mean I've got my wolf Tate with me, and you here, and Nicholas. I don't know about Mara, but she's very secretive. She eats, reads, sleeps, and you know, really keeps to herself. You get people to open up so easily. I'm going to try to talk to Mara more, but usually, she turns the tables on me, and starts questioning me." She sighed again.

"Hmm, I see." He replied, "I will then. Don't tell her, I'll invite her myself." He gave her a wink, "Should I get flowers too?"

"Can you get any more cheesy?" she muttered. "I'm leaving. I'm getting on a plane in a few hours."

"All right. I'll talk to the family. Since you're free from the Volturi blood suckers, can we just call you now?"

She nodded, "Yeah." She replied, "I guess so. You still have our numbers?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm leaving."

"Bye."

"Yup. Bye." Ari waved, as darkness surrounded her. Either she was waking up or continuing to sleep.

**HALF- HOUR LATER (REALITY)**

Ari slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the sunlight. Her rock moved. What? Rocks didn't moved. "Hrm?"

"You're awake."

She sat up, turning. "Oh hi Nicholas."

"Hi to you too." He murmured. "How could you sleep or even nap on such a hard rock?"

"I wouldn't say that you aren't like a rock either." She muttered. "Besides, I can sleep anywhere. It's important that you can sleep anywhere. I spent a few years of my childhood sleeping in the forest."

"Sleeping in the forest? What were you? Tarzan?"

"No. Geez. I lived with a pack of wolves. They're another part of my family."

"Hmmm."

She looked up at him, staring into his red eyes, the same as Aro, but….in a way, she didn't have the flashbacks of her time with him anymore. Maybe talking with Jane and then Michael did help. Now he was filled with worry that she would have to learn and study some more. Something she had thought she'd put behind the moment she had been accepted into college (and yes, at 16). "I'd like to cash it in." she said softly.

"What?"

"My hug coupon."

He gave a surprised startle, "Okay." He opened his arms. "Go ahead."

She leapt into his arms, snuggling into his embrace. He smelled kind of nice, of various spices. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Thank you?"

"I'm letting go today." She replied, her voice muffled by his shirt.

He looked down at her. "You're letting go?" he voiced his concern. She wasn't committing suicide, was she? Worried by her silence, "Aria….?"

"I'm letting go….of Aro." She replied, staring at his shirt. She wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck. "I talked to Jane today and Michael. I've agreed to…well, I'm not contacting Jane anymore. What Aro does or is feeling isn't my concern anymore."

He steadily raised a hand to pet her hair gently, "Good job." He whispered to her. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"If…if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll all ears." He told her.

"Hmmm…." She sighed, "Well, can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"Truthfully, even though I said I'm moving on from Aro. And I am, don't get me wrong, but….you know, it just feels like a part of me will forever be his, you know? Like even if I do move on, even if I do find someone else who I'll love with my entire being, there will always be a part of me that can't forget him."

He pulled away from her, look into her eyes, "And that, is true. There will always be a part of you that will think back to the time where you are with him, and sometimes, you will question should you date someone or not, whether you should trust someone or not. But, no matter what, I want you to know, that you can trust me."

"I….why, Nicholas? Why would you care so much?"

"Because I've seen you in the Volturi castle. When you first arrived there with the other girls, you were full of innocence, of happiness, of life. And yet, your time there has dampened your soul, destroyed it, almost. I want that Aria back. And besides, you're coven leader. We're like family, we protect family."

"I….I understand. Thank you." She attempted to pull him closer, hoping he'd understand what she wanted, and sure enough, he did. He pulled her closer and gave her a tight hug. They stayed liked that for a while, just hugging, and Nicholas murmuring and whispering soft words of encouragement.

"You know, I don't know what happened, but WHY THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU GUYS STRADDLING EACH OTHER?!"

Ari looked up, seeing an enraged yet very curious Cassie. Straddling? What straddling? She turned back, curiosity brimming in her eyes. Then, she noticed. Her arms were around his neck, legs around his waist, and….and well….her butt was in his lap. Looking down, she noticed a very noticeable bulge. Oh. My. God. She blushed. "Erm. Umm…" she released him, moving back a few inches.

He looked away, as if he was embarrassed. "Sorry." He muttered.

"No. It's fine." She leaned in, taking on a trait of Cassie's, "Afterall, if…if umm, if you get…hard, then that must mean that I'm attractive, right? So…that means, I'll have plenty of chances with those fishes in the sea, right?"

"Um. Yes."

"EXCUSE ME." Cassie screeched, "YOU'RE IGNORING ME. WHAT. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU. DOING?!"

"He was comforting me!" Ari yelled back.

Cassie snorted, "Is he fucking you?"

"CASSIE!" Ari yelled, "Are you kidding me?! I'm a virgin! You know that! I…I'm moving on from Aro! I don't know how many times I have to tell people, but I'm moving on! I just wanted a hug!"

"Well, then come to Mara or I for a hug!" Cassie snorted.

"I'm not going to give you guys a hard time. Cassie, I know that despite your anti-Caius, in a sense, you still care for him. And Mara, she's so quiet. I'm worried that she kept everything inside. I don't want to burden you anymore. I'm going to be your support pillar. Don't lie to me, Cassie! I know that sometimes you wake up from nightmares 'cause you got hit by Caius!"

Cassie froze, "How did you…."

"Yale." She shrugged.

"That damn bastard—"

"He was just informing me that you were having nightmares. He could hear you screeching as he passed under your room. He was curious, so he had gotten closer to your room."

"Great." She mumbled, glaring.

"I just want you to know, Cassie, that I'm here. I think once we land in Forks, we need to have a sleepover."

"Hmmm." Cassie replied, "Anyways, let's go back in. Mara's back and she says that she's got something for us."

"Really? Niceee." She hopped off the boulder. She grabbed Cassie's hand and ran, "See you inside, Nicholas! Don't forget I still have a free-whenever-you-want-a-hug coupon!"

"…..I won't." he called back.

Ari stumbled a bit when she reached the castle entrance. "Mara! What have you got?" she yelled.

"Psst. Over here!" Mara whispered, from a room off to the side—the closet.

Ari raised an eyebrow, the closet? What the hell was she doing in there? Oh my god. Did she kill somebody? Oh Mara. Tugging Cassie in the direction of the closet, Ari slipped in after Cassie, shutting the door. "What did you do?!" Ari hissed, sitting down on the floor, a few inches from Mara. They sat in a circle, facing each other.

Mara dug into her bag, pulling out three odd lumps. "Here."

Ari and Cassie each took a lump, Ari holding it between her pointer finger and thumb. "Ummm…"

"What the fuck is this?" Cassie stared at the lump. "If it's a dead rat, I'm going to kill you Mara…."

"Very funny. Just open it."

"Ummmm…."

"Open. It." Mara instructed.

Ari hesitantly pulled the foil away, ripping some of it off, throwing it onto the floor. She'd pick it up later. She stared, it was brown and wrinkly. She gasped, "Is this—"

"A potato?!" Cassie half yelled, half whispered.

Mara nodded, "I snuck it in. We're depraved. I went to a book store and then saw a vendor selling it. I couldn't help it. I bought three back. We each get one."

"I love you, Mara." Cassie said, her face serious. "Do you want to marry me? I swear, thank you. I had a potato dream last night." She bit into the potato. "Oh my god. By this point, even a baked potato tastes so good."

"Thank you, Mara." Ari giggled, "Oh my god. Yes!" she almost squealed. It was so creamy and soft. Sure it was cold, but it still was good.

Mara was eating her own potato too. "Shh, be quiet or—"

"Too late." A voice popped up dryly as the door swung open, revealing the rest of the coven and the wolves. Uh-oh.

"Hi…Eri."

Eri was tapping a foot, "I'm giving you five seconds, just five seconds to explain to me why you are eating a potato when I clearly said you were denied potatoes as a punishment for lying to us about what you were doing in the woods."

"But—"

"Five."

"Eri—."

"Four."

"We were just starving."

"Three."

"Screw that, we weren't starved! I—we—are potato freaks. End of the story."

"Two."

"Guys! You aren't helping! Sorry, Eri. We just couldn't help but give into temptation."

"One." Eri finished. "Give me the rest of your potatoes, go upstairs and pack. I know that most of you are done *cough cough Ari and Mara*, but some of you aren't done." She turned to the rest of the group, "You all need to hunt as well."

"Way to be mother hen." Cassie grumbled, obviously displeased.

"The potatoes." Eri demanded, hand open. Cassie, Mara and Ari glanced glances at each other, nodding slightly. "What are you nodding at—?"

"Go!" Cassie screeched as they stuffed the rest of their potatoes into their mouths, choking slightly at the intrusion.

"What the! Give it over!" Eri demanded, shaking out of her stupor.

Mar swallowed her potato in her mouth. "Sorry, but it wasn't like you guys were going to eat them. Waste not." Mara replied, apologetic. She stood up along with Ari, who had just finished.

"Sorry. I'll go upstairs now." Ari said meekly. "C'mon Cassie." Mara had exited the door, standing beside her stairs.

Cassie stood up slowly, as she passed by Eri, she saw Eri's enraged and surprised face. Ari could see that Cassie was about to laugh. With a mouth full of potato. "Duck!" she yelled as she hit the floor. The other vampires, semi-confused, some stood and some followed her motion, as Ari watched Cassie's mouth open in a slow-mo way and potatoes came spewing out. Onto Eri's face. Ari stood up, uncertain, watching Cassie laugh. "Cassie. Apologize!"

"Whoops….sorry." Cassie said between fits of laughter.

Eri closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Just. Go. Upstairs." She breathed out.

"What? Not going to accept my apology—"

"Let's just go!" Ari interrupted hurriedly, literally dragging Cassie out. Oh. My. God. Eri was about to explode. Eri was usually nice and kind, but overprotectiveness and playing the adult role took over her usual traits. Eri was becoming Mara. But at least, Mara indulged them….sometimes. "Cassie, just go upstairs. Eri's going to explode, and exploding vampires aren't pretty at all. Especially when Eri gets mad. She'll ban you from potatoes for another month."

Cassie sighed, "Fine. I'll go pack."

Ari, spotting Nicholas. "Nicholas." She said suggestively.

He paused, "Got it." He picked her up and ran up the stairs, faster than she could say "cheese", he placed her at the entrance to her room. "Thanks. I think Tate should be packing up inside."

"I am." The voice called in.

Ari nodded, "Bye." She gave him a smile, "And Eri said to go feed. Don't forget to do what she says or she'll explode all over you."

He winked, "I'm going to do it now."

"Hmm, all right." She gave him another smile, "Bye."

"Hmm. Bye." He disappeared.

She opened the door, "Hello Tate!" she greeted cheerfully.

He looked up, holding her bra. "Hi."

"Tate." She began calmly. "Put my bra down."

"I'm packing." He said slowly, a playful light in his eyes.

"Tate!" she squeaked. "Then did you really have to greet me while holding my bra?"

"Yes. I would think that you are a B cup?"

"TATE! SHUT UP!"

He grinned, "Did I guess right?"

"That's it. Turn back to your wolf form. I'll do the rest of the packing. I like you better as a wolf." She muttered.

"Out of the three of you, I would say you have the smallest breasts right?" he pressed further.

"Oh my god!" she screeched. "Shut up!"

"Problem?" a voice interrupted.

Turning, she saw Nicholas. She blushed. "No."

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm your buddy, Ari. What did he do?"

She went over to him, whispering, "He was holding my bra when he came in 'cause he was helping me pack, and….and….he said I was a B-cup or well he asked that, and then he went further to say that I was the smallest of the three of the us human girls. Which is true, but he didn't have to really say it, you know? I mean, I know that Cassie and Mara are way bigger than me, but still, he didn't—"

"I don't need to know anymore." He interrupted her. "Mutt. You and me. Outside. While you may be living here and not under our coven, you don't insult the coven leader or leaders, since we have more than one. It's considered an insult to the rest of the coven."

Tate grinned wolfishly, "Check out her bra though." He waved it in the air.

"Tate! Shut up!"

Nicholas hissed, "I don't have time for this, you stupid mutt. I have to feed or Mother Eri will have our heads mounted on the wall in a few hours—"

"I heard that!" a voice screeched.

Ari winced, "Sorry about that!" Nicholas yelled in reply. He cocked his head, obviously hearing something in return as he grinned. "Now I don't have time for this. Just pack Ari's stuff. Quite honestly, if you plan to stay and join our coven, you shouldn't insult her or tease her like that. Teasing them in general is fine, but you shouldn't make comments about a woman's body. Every woman deserves to be worshipped—not made fun of because of her size."

"Wait! They're joining us?" Ari asked, forgetting the bra-situation. "For reals? I thought they were staying here! I even talked it over with Cassie and Mara via texting a few nights ago! We were going to buy them a place."

Tate gave her a wink, "We decided it for several reasons—one, you saved our lives and we have been raised to repay our debts, so we will protect you in return. Two, our parents have kicked us out in hopes that we start our own packs, or at least explore the world a bit before we permanently join the pack back at home—so we won't regret it later, because once you join, you're in it for life. You'll still have relations with other packs, but your pack will be your main concern. Three, you three intrigue us. Humans with vampires again the Kings of Vampires. We are mutts, hybrids. Why not? Make the coven even more interesting."

"Aww, that's cute." Ari grinned, "So you're coming with us?"

"Yes, unless you hate us and don't want to let us join."

"No!" she replied quickly, "I'd love for you two to join! It'll be super fun! Oh hey! That means I can get free wolf rides right?! Yessss!"

"Well, things have been clear." Nicholas coughed into the palm of his hand, "I must go feed, Mother Eri is hissing at me from downstairs. Unpleasant words, I might add. Adam should be back soon. You can instruct him to get anything you need."

"Okay."

**ON THE PLANE, FIRST CLASS (BECAUSE OF CASSIE)**

"You know, it's kind of weird that there aren't that many people on the plane." Ari commented, freaked out by the silence. "Oh my god! You don't think that there's a zombie in here, do you and that's why people aren't on the plane?! OH MY GOD! Guys! We've got to get off!"

"Chill. We bought a whole bunch of tickets, since we weren't sure how well our control is and well, the last thing we needed was for someone to die. We bought out first class, it's a privately chartered plane even if it's own by another company. We're taking all liabilities for it since we hired our own pilots. Besides us, there was a small group of people who paid a nice price for privacy as well. They've agreed to take the economic seats and to supply the pilots while we get the first class seats because of Cassie's phobia."

"Not my fault." Cassie grumbled, crossing her arms. She propped up her legs, "It's cause of those stupid people who just couldn't stop yapping."

"But still, don't you think the humans kind of smell….weird?" Adam asked, wrinkles on his head. "Even the attendants seem to be spending more time with the other passengers. They're barely here."

"That's true. Okay, all destructible persons here, please put on a parachute." He grabbed parachutes with the gears and straps of their bags.

"Ummm, you know high up we are?" Mara asked.

"And?"

"You know, regular planes don't have parachutes because it's possible that the parachute could get us stuck into wings or engine. And we're way higher up then the average skydiver's jumping height."

He shook his head, tapping on the window, "Look. The plane is actually flying relatively close to the ground. You can see the ground and it's flying in rather dense, forest-y areas. This was not the course we agreed on earlier." Nicholas replied. "You're right, this is weird. Get them on."

"Oh fuck, I'm not putting it on. I think I have a better chance of surviving if I just stay put in my chair or piggybacking on your back while you jump."

"Two to a parachute." Eri ignored Cassie, obviously still mad at the potato incident. "Everyone else, get your own, but the girls—the human girls—will need someone with them to be a shield should they hit into anything."

"I'll go with Ari." Nicholas volunteered.

"Excellent. Adam you go with Loki."

"Wait! Why am I being stuck with Adam? I'm a wolf!" Loki protested.

"Well, I would have considered it, but your arm is still in a cast." She said dryly.

"Che."

"Tate and Luna each get their own."

"Aki will go with Cassie. I will go with Mara." She paused, "And Brecken and Yale can go separate or together. Yale is kind of small…so…"

"Shut up. I'll be fine, stupid Mother Eri." Yale snapped, pouting like a child. Ari giggled, hugging Yale.

"You're just so cute, Yale."

"Yeah, if I wasn't forever stuck looking like a fucking child." He muttered.

She gaped, "Language, Yale!" she teased, "Children shouldn't swear!"

"Enough. Put them on in case!"

"I don't think you'll need to put them on." A voice replied dryly.

Ari whirled around as she was suddenly grabbed and pulled behind the others, with Cassie and Mara beside her. She saw a few men, okay, a dozen men. Her coven, her friends were crouched and hissing. "Hello, did you need something?" she asked politely. Perhaps, they had needed something.

The man gave her a look over. He looked nice. Tan, tall and….rugged yet handsome? Gah. "Humans." He spat. "I knew it. Mutts bring nothing but trouble."

Humans? Mutts? What the hell? Okay, he definitely wasn't human. "Psst, Cassie. Mara. I don't think they're human." She whispered.

"You think?" Cassie mouthed.

Mara was silent, but rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, but we've reserved the first class cabin." She replied confidently.

"Ahh, yes, but you see, this is a private plane. One that I'm controlling. We want those three mutts over there—" he pointed to Loki, Luna and Tate.

"Excuse me, but what?" Cassie hissed. "They're part of our coven now. They're under our protection. Screw you. What are you, the shape shifter rejects? Killing them 'cause they're hybrids? Ah, fuck it and just go back to your cabin. Better yet, you, flight attendant over there, get me a potato as you head back to your….cabin. I don't care if you're screwing them or whatever you're doing, but you've been ignoring us up here, and I demand a potato."

Mara and Ari raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Clearly, that potato a few hours earlier, had not been enough. Mara cough slightly, to earn the attention of the rest of the group's attention. "We're terribly sorry if we've caused any disturbance of any kind. We are leaving Ireland, in fact, we are on U.S. land, far from Italy. We apologize if we've…done anything to anger you. My friend here is a bit potato depraved, but as to the three wolves, what my friend said is correct—they are a part of our coven, and as such we cannot just hand them over. We are family."

"If you won't hand them over, we're fighting." The man snarled as he shape shifted into a wolf. The others shape shifted as well, but….what was weird was…in the midst of it, Ari could see several….bobcats…?

"Is there any way we can talk this over?" she asked calmly, "If the three of them have done anything wrong, I apologize in their place, and I will pay for all damages."

The woman (who was still human) in the far back, peek around the curtain, "It…it isn't that they did anything wrong in our territory, it's just they're mixed breeds. That's why Kane is a bit pissed. He's been raised that mixed breed shape shifters must be taken out, that they're mistakes."

Ari frowned, "Tate, Luna and Loki are not mistakes!" she protested, "They're very kind! Just 'cause their parents were in love and gave birth to them, doesn't mean they're mistakes! They were born out of love! Not for destruction! You're just being anal because you can't accept changes! Well, let me tell you buddy, times are changing and you've got to accept it! If….if you can't, then you're just one rude ass bastard! A backwards, wayward person that can't accept changes in society!"

The wolf snarled, lunging at her as Nicholas moved to block him. Immediately, a war broke out as they were instructed to huddle together. Loki, Tate and Luna had shape shifted as well, chairs were being ripped up they fought. Ari's eyes widened. If this continued, the plane would take damage, and…it would cause a crash. "Quick!" Eri breathed, appearing before them. "Strap these on. The vampires will just have to jump without. We'll survive. Wolves! Get your furry asses over here!" The wolves—their wolves—shape shifted back, naked, and ran over, jumping to avoid bodies. Eri threw the packs at them, "Put these on." She demanded as she lunged at wolf that had come to close. Quickly, they put them on, Ari was scared and nervous, her fingers shaking. She could see the blood of wolves spraying everywhere and limbs being ripped off. She grimaced when she saw Nicholas just grab his arm off the ground and stuck it back in its place, his face full of pain. Suddenly, Nicholas lunged and grabbed a wolf, and threw him (or her) against the wall, and the impact must have been so great, that the wall literally broke, and waves of air came in, threatening to suck them out. Ari screamed, her voice lost in the screams of the wind. She grabbed onto Cassie and Mara as her feet gave away. They clutched each other, eyes widened in fear. Oh my god. They were going to die. There was no question about it. Even if they had parachutes, they could fit a giant rock and became a pancake, or landed in a lake, drowning. Hell even get attacked by a bear or something as they landed. Nicholas ran over to her as he strapped himself to the parachute connected to her. Eri, Aki and Adam did the same.

"Ready?!" he shouted, leading her over to the gaping hole that was literally sucking everything out.

"No!" she screamed as he launched from the plane. She shut her eyes tightly as she heard Cassie and Mara screamed as well. The wind was hitting her very fast and hard. It took all she had to keep her mouth shut, the pressure in the air was unbelievable, suffocating in fact. She fainted. She was dead. At least, she would go without knowing what happened to her. Goodbye life.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Thanks. Leave a review. Once again, I apologize if my characters are too Mary-sue or if the original Twilight characters are too OOC. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: Victoria cullen30, vocaoid16animelover, SunnyandSideslower (for chapter 1), Sarai**

**Thank You for the new favorites: TDitty**

**Thank you for the new stories alerts: Imagineforever1992, TDitty**

**Chapter 32**

**ARO**

Aro thrusted into her entrance one more time before he came, slowing down slightly in his pace as he came down from his euphoria. He pulled out the female guard member's entrance, pulling up his trousers. He was done. He fastened the buttons on his trousers, leaving the female to her own devices. She was a good fuck, but that was it. A fuck. He left for his throne room, greeting his brothers, "Hello." He gave them a big smile.

Marcus looked up, "Aro, earlier you had asked—"

"I don't need to know anymore." He interrupted quickly, "I don't care about that bond anymore."

"But….Aro." Marcus, "The bond."

"Since when do you speak so much, brother? Of my own affairs." He interrupted, a cold mask on his face.

Marcus sighed resignedly, "Very well, brother. If you ever…ever wanted to know, just let me know and I'll tell you."

Caius just snarled, pulling out his sketchbook, "Damn it." He cursed.

Aro raised an eyebrow, "What has you so riled up, brother?"

"This." He snarled, frustration evident in his eyes. He opened his sketchbook, revealing several sketches of Cassidy. Some half-finished, some finished.

"I see." Aro said calmly, "You have drawn some sketches of Cassidy."

"Oh fuck that, Aro." Caius hissed, "Why would I want to draw a human?"

Aro raised an eyebrow, "That would be the question I have for you. Or rather, a question you should have for yourself."

"It's not just that. I can't even paint without painting _her!_ My god! The other day, I saw the most beautiful scene ever when we were feeding, and when I went to paint it, I ended up with a blonde haired, slight big breasted, angry and violent woman."

"I see." Aro said, unsure of what else to say. "I know! Try painting me."

Caius looked disgusted, "Why would I paint you, brother?" he hissed, "I would rather paint my wife."

Aro tried to look visibly hurt, pouting, "So mean." He paused, when he saw the rest of his guard members file in, a rage coursed through his veins. Some of them knew, someone knew. He hissed, earning the attention of the rest of the group.

"Master?" Felix began, hesitantly, seeing Master Aro hiss.

Aro stood up, narrowing his milky red eyes. "I've just received some information." He began, "About Aria, Cassidy and Mara." He could see the room's occupants visibly tense up, the tension thick and tight enough to be cut with a knife. A dull knife.

"And….what does this information entail, Master?" a lower guard member stepped forward, eyes on the ground, bowing.

"That some of you know where they are and are not telling us." He glared.

"What!" Caius hissed. "Is this true? Do you know where the girls are? Who knows, brother? Let me know and I will punish him or her _myself._"

"Patience, brother." Aro soothed, "Now, I will give you all a chance to go and bring forth any….information you have or may be withholding from us. You have one hour." He dismissed them with a big smile and a wave. He watched the exited the room, stiff and silent.

"Brother, why did you not let me punish someone as an example?" Caius hissed.

"Because, that may cause them to keep their mouths even more silent." Aro replied simply. "They must understand, that we will be considerate of their years and years of service, that we will allow them a chance to redeem themselves."

"How….cunning, brother." Marcus replied, "But…what makes you so sure that they will give up the girls' locations?"

"Because, I have said that I know where they are." Aro replied.

"Do…you?" Marcus pressed.

Aro smiled, "Nope." He replied, "I was bluffing, but I think they'll fall for it."

"Brother, I must ask this, but…why didn't you use your gift?"

Aro's smile faltered, "My gift?" he repeated, ah, yes. His gift. The ability to read everything with a single touch. "Huh. I must have forgotten that I had such a gift."

Caius snarled, "How do you forget a gift, a power, that you've had for centuries, millennia, even?!"

Aro frowned, "It must be the months where the girls were here. Cassidy's gift was unpredictable and made it hard for me to read anyone. I went without it, must have made me forget for a moment that I had such a power."

"Well then, just go find the guard members and touch every single one of them."

_'Yes, yes. Do it. Then you could see every single memory the guard members have towards Aria and perhaps, the reason why they betrayed you—us—, then, perhaps, you would leave her alone and let her love someone else.'_ His inner conscious started blabbering again. He was really starting to hate himself. His conscious didn't even consider itself as a part of him. '_Well, maybe I want her back here.'_ He thought back to his conscious. It _snorted. 'Right. She would want you back? After hearing the sexy, deep voice on the phone? Think again, buddy. Beet you he's way hotter than you and he probably cares more about her than you. At least he didn't waste time, getting together with her.' _Okay, Aro was sure now, that it must be someone manipulating his or her gift on him. Was his inner conscious really that annoying and high-school like? Hotter? Buddy? Such words did not exist in his vocabulary. It was…immature, childish and informal. '_Fuck that. I am you. Just a bit more. Ah, fuck this. I am you. I'm not a conscious that someone placed on you. I am simply someone who feels for my mate.'_ Mate? What the hell was his—this—inner conscious blabbering about? '_Oh, denying it are you?' _His inner voice thought dryly. '_Well, get this buddy. She is—was—your mate. There will never be someone like her in your life again once she's slipped away. Yeah, yeah. I know you love Sulpicia, but whatever. Like, she wasn't even really your true mate. Sure, you loved her, who wouldn't? Even I had a soft spot for that woman. She was kind, protective, and caring. That I understand, but Aria was your mate. Was our mate. Maybe you didn't feel it, but every time you kissed her, my heart fluttered. She was willing to accept that there was a part of you that would always belong to Sulpicia, but….you always blew it. Telling her that you loved Sulpicia more. Telling her stories about Sulpicia instead of listening to her. Tell me, do you even know her favorite color? Her favorite movie? Her favorite actor? Her favorite singer? Her family? You know close to nothing about her. You relied on our gift to tell you things. You took her for granted.' _He gripped his throne tighter, causing cracks to form on the throne itself. Who the hell was this inner voice? It wasn't him. _'Of course I'm not you. I'm kind of like…an inner voice you develop. Well, I'm still you. Just another side. After having ruled for so long—hello? We're three thousand years old and going—, you've suppressed so many emotions and feelings, that it wounds up as a ball, and I was created. Bet you, if you changed, and accepted me, then I'd be gone. Why, you may asked, did I appear now? Well, quite frankly, I could give two shits about you, but unlike you, I recognize my mate when I see her. She was my mate. Maybe not yours, but definitely mine and I don't want you destroying her spirit. I'd rather die than let you do that, even if you are me._' "Oh just shut up!" he growled.

"Excuse me?" Caius retorted in disbelief.

"No, it wasn't you." Aro muttered, "It was a few thoughts in my head."

"Your inner voice." Marcus whispered, staring straight ahead, not even looking at them as they whipped their heads over to him.

"You have it too?" Caius demanded to know.

"I am assuming that they're telling us to not chase after the girls, that the girls deserve to be happy, away from us." Marcus said softly.

"Perhaps, Brother, you can enlighten us on… what is happening?" Aro asked calmly, though he could feel his dead heart beating a thousand beats a second. Not that it really beat, but…it felt like it.

"It…is a subconscious that appears when we reject our mates, when we believe that he or she is not really our mates. Our subconscious, as you know, if you've seen true soul mated vampire couples, that they can't help but bend to the every will of the significant other. Our subconscious bends to wills of the girls. If they left, then they support it." Marcus sighed, resting his chin on his left clenched fist, a look of boredom and sadness creeping on his face.

"And how do we get rid of such a….creature?" Caius asked.

"Simple, stop your pursuits of the girls." Marcus replied.

Aro and Caius gaped in shock, "No." Caius hissed. "They know of our existence! It's either change or die."

"Well, they left with vampires. Perhaps, they'll be changed in the near future." Marcus replied.

"Then they must come see us."

"Not every vampire comes to see us, brother." Aro replied. "They are not vampires. I…contacted Aria earlier. She…is with someone."

"With….someone?" Marcus repeated, a small sad smile on his face, "Then they must have moved on. They must have found someone to appreciate them, to love them. To cherish them."

"They are of Volturi." Caius hissed. "They must returned."

"They are not trapped here." Marcus said with a bitter smile, "I…wonder how Mara is doing? She left all her books here. At least the ones I got her. I read through them the other day….it…was filled with notes. Some of them about the book itself, some about little notes she heard from me while we had our discussions. I must say, I….do wish her the best of luck, with her new life…..with her new love." He stood up, "Excuse me, I must go to my study. I have a few books to read. I will be back in an hour."

"Marcus!" Caius snapped, "Aro had said Aria moved on, not your pathetic human or my pathetic pet. Why do you make it sound so tragic?"

"Because. I can't help but think, that….if….if one of them moved on, then the other two have done so as well. They do things together, they are the best of friends." Marcus sighed, exiting the throne room.

"Tell me." Caius snapped, turning to Aro. "Do you really believe they will be changed?"

Aro sighed, "They will become vampires or die of old age. I doubt they will reveal our existence. Even…if they are not here, I have a feeling, that they will protect our existence, if not for us, then for the friends they have made here." He got up, "I will be back in an hour." He left for his room, flitting there in a mere few seconds. He entered and laid on the bed, closing his eyes. It was….quiet. Where he laid, was where Aria would usually lay. She was got sick or injured. From the dungeons or even falling off a cliff. She was lucky to even live to….how old was she? He never found out or asked her. Perhaps, his inner thoughts were right. He didn't deserve her and she deserved someone better. He loved Sulpicia. That was how it was. Lying to her and him did no good. Even if she was his mate, she didn't want him. It hurt. To think that, but…he waited, waited for his inner thoughts to say something. It didn't. Perhaps, Marcus was right, that once he stopped thinking about capturing her and bringing her back here, that it would disappear and disappear it did. It was silent now. He curled into a fetal position. He hadn't changed out of his clothes in days, and…he felt disgusted laying on Aria's bed with another woman's fluids on his member. He got up, took a brief shower, and entered his closet, drying his hair as he went. He stopped, staring at the shelf above his clothes. There, sat a giant wolf. A stuffed wolf. The one that she had gotten at the carnival. He sighed, and tugged the wolf down from the shelf. If he was to give up on finding her, he would have to get rid of everything that reminded him of her. Including the bed. He grabbed the wolf, walked over to his wastebasket, intending to place it there, when he noticed several crumpled pieces of paper crushed into odd-circle like shapes. Picking one out, he read it. _Aro. I'm sorry I love you, I really do, but._" It ended. What the? He pulled out another, _Aro. I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm leaving…..yeah, and sound like an insensitive jerk."_ He stared at the papers, could…all these be the drafts she had written when she was writing her letter to him? Intending to find out, he continued, sitting on the floor, as he dug into the wastebasket, reading as many letters as quickly as he could. There was a lot of them.

**HALF-AN-HOUR LATER**

Aro sat still, upset and well, angry. A knock came at his door. "Come in."

"Brother. 30 minutes left." Caius and Marcus came in.

"I know." He paused, picking up two separate piles of crumpled letters. "Here?"

Marcus and Caius came forward, taking the letters hesitantly. "This is…?" Caius began.

"Letters?" Marcus's letters knitted in confusion.

"The girls, before they left, wrote a few letters. Drafts, you may call them." Aro replied. "I….I have something to admit."

"Let me read the letters first." Caius objected.

"You have read yours, we have yet to read ours." Marcus agreed. They flipped through the letters, reading them in a blur. Finally, they placed them in their lap, staring at each other. "What do you have to say, Aro?"

"I….my inner voice. I don't care." He said. "It can be there for all I care, but I'm bring Aria back here. Back to me."

Caius raised an eyebrow, "I see."

"Then, I suppose this must be the first time in several hundred years that we are in agreement," Marcus began, "That we will bring the girls back. I have read the letters from Mara….and the notes, I have reason to believe that I still…have a chance with her. Yes, I have….undoubtedly hurt Mara several times, but….these letter, no matter how much it hurts…it feels…these letters give me and perhaps you two as well, that we have a chance because these letters are full of love, of care and of hope."

"Then we are in agreement." Aro confirmed, "That we will bring back the girls."

"Yes."

"Good then it is time we head back to the Throne room." Aro got up, brushing invisible dust off his cloak. Screw the man on the video, if he presented a challenge, he would simply challenge and beat him. If she refused to come back, he would convince her to come back. Screw his inner thoughts. It could think all it wanted but fact was, she was coming back. To Italy. To Volterra. To the Volturi. To him.

**MEANWHILE. JANE. OTHER GUARD MEMBERS**

Jane filed out of the room, her dead heart pounding in her chest. Master Aro knew and he would tell Master Caius and Master Marcus. There were no ifs, whats, hows or buts. They reconvened in a smaller room, packed with other guard members, all whispering to each other. Jane stood beside Felix, Demetri and Alec, wringing her hands. "Silence." She shouted, as it quieted down. She nodded to Felix for him to begin.

"Master Aro knows." Felix began.

"No duh." A voice muttered quietly, and a few snickers followed it.

Felix glared, "You're getting doubly duty training." He replied, hearing a groan, "Now comes the question, do we want to reveal where they are?"

"Do we have a choice? Master Aro can know our every thought by just touching us." Another voice grumbled.

"Yeah!" another voice piped up. "If we lie, he'll know."

"So you want to tell them where they are?"

"What if…we say where they were?" another voice, a female, asked from the far back.

"Where they…were?"

"Yeah, so we'll just say a place they've gone to. We wouldn't be lying. Just…not telling him the most recent piece of information."

"But then he'll send us there, and expect us to bring them back. If we come back emptyhanded…."

"I think you guys are being prudes!" a voice interrupted. Renata.

"Renata…?"

"Look, I know I really shouldn't be defending the Masters, because I'm helping the girls as well, but…but I'm always so close to the Masters. Like physically. And…well…sometimes, well actually these few days, he's been miserable. It's not just Master Aro. Master Caius and Master Marcus as well. Sure they didn't value the girls when they were here, but….but what if they truly love the girls now? What if….what if those girls were their mates? What are we to deny true mates?" Renata spoke up, her eyes glued to the floor. She was timid and quiet. That's how she was.

"That's…..true." Alec agreed. "I mean, what if they were mates? I think they were a little bit too wrapped up in killing the Romanians that they ignored them, but…you just can't help but wonder. If they weren't mates, then…why react so badly to them being gone? Master Marcus does nothing in his free time but stare at books that he and Mara had read together. And sometimes, I see him finger sticky notes with Mara's little side notes. And…and I heard from Santiago that recently Master Caius has been unable to paint or sketch anything unrelated to Cassidy. He's gotten so frustrated, and he even attempted to draw Mistress Athenodora, but somehow, it ended up looking like Cassidy. And…and I heard from my sister, Jane, that Master Aro is miserable. Like…there were some pictures they took together, and he's done thing but stare at them, or argue with himself. But most importantly, I've heard them all sigh. Sigh as if they've lost something important. So….it makes me wonder, should we…? I know the girls loved them, but….what about now?"

"Cassidy and Mara are moving on…most likely. And….and so has Aria. They've agreed to move on." Jane sighed, sitting on a step as the attention turned to her. "Yes, I've been talking to Aria. Today….Today's phone call was the last one. Aria no longer plans to contact me. She's decided that if she's to forget Aro, that she has to let him go. And that means let us all go." Jane swallowed. "I just can't help but feel that…if we intervene in time, that…perhaps, they still have a chance. When they were here, it seemed like everything was a dream, you know? Everything was fun. We had a party with a huge waterslide. We had photograph sessions. Hell, we even had to go shop for new antiques because Cassidy kept on breaking them. And there were always pleasant surprises in the castle, thanks to Mara with all the flowers and decorations."

"We're getting nowhere." Felix sighed, running a hand through his hair. "So what do we do?"

"We ask of the Masters intentions towards the girls?" Santiago supplied.

"And then if what we hear sounds good, we tell them?" Heidi finished.

"And if Master Aro uses his gift, well…..then that's his choice." Demetri muttered. "So if what we hear, we don't agree with, are we going to rebel against going to get them?" Demetri saw several nods of agreement.

"Ummm, Jane, what plane did you say they were on again?" a voice asked hesitantly, panic-laced though.

"What? Why?!" Jane sat up.

"It says that there was a private plane, well, hired off a plane company flying to Washington, US, and due to some terrorist attack, it uhh….there was a huge hole in the wall and all the passengers were sucked out of the plane or something because there were no bodies in there. Luggage, yes, but….bodies no. They're looking in the surrounding areas, but it's mountains and there's an oceans. They say it's possible that some scavengers have already eaten on the bodies or it's possible they were sucked out into sea and drowned."

Jane face twisted into horror. "No." she breathed.

**BACK IN THE THRONE ROOM**

Aro watched as his guard members march in, silent, their faces clouded with horror and despair. He clapped his hands together, gave them a smile, "I suppose…we have come to an agreement?"

"Master….we just wanted to know, what did you want to do with the girls when they came back?" Alec asked, stepping forward to kneel and bow.

He frowned. "That is none of your business." Caius snapped. Aro could see the room visibly stiffened up.

"Now, now. Brother, I'm sure they just want to know our intentions." Aro let out a breath, "Aria is my mate. I was a fool to not realize it. I….I will bring her back and shower her with my affections."

"Please believe us." Marcus said softly. "We have realized our errors. We merely wish to bring the girls back here. All of you wish for them to be here, right?"

There was a deep silence as everyone turned and stared at Caius. He shifted uncomfortably. "Look." He began, snapping and a big scowl on his face. "As you've heard. They are our mates. We will take them back. I….will be kinder towards Cassidy. I will treat her with the proper respect and affections that she deserves." He replied, "But if any of this leaves the room, you will be killed. I will execute you myself." He narrowed his gaze.

Jane sighed. "Master…we have something to tell you."

Aro looked at her, "Yes, dear? What have you to tell us?"

"There…..there was a plane crash, Master."

"A….plane crash, Jane?" Aro's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What does…." Then it dawned on him, a horror spread across his face. "No." he breathed, "Was Aria…."

Jane nodded, eyes glistening with venom tears. "All three of them were on the plane. It…it is possible that they are no longer….alive. Or on the brink of death."

"Marcus?" Aro snapped, turning to his brother, "Our bonds….?"

Marcus sighed, "I can't tell." He admitted. "It's broken. Damaged. It has been since they left. It….was gold, Aro. It was the color of mates. When Cassidy was here, I had assumed that it was just a dark yellow. Yellow is deep friendship after all. But I had forgotten that Cassidy's little power or gift changed things a bit. I had thought it was friendship. But it was gold, of mates. But…it was broken, fading. I don't know if they're still alive or not. All I know is…our bond that we thought we had with them, is slowly fading. Whether they are alive and forgetting us or that they are dying and our bond is breaking, that I don't know."

"Demetri and Felix. Take half the guard with you and go look for the girls. Take volunteers with you. If….if they are dead, bring their….bodies back here." He choked on the word 'bodies'. The image of his little emerald eyed Aria as still as death, pale, unmoving and…lifeless hurt him. "Find them, and bring them back here. Not a single strand of them is to be missing. Bring everything back that you can find. If…if you find the vampires that helped the girls escape, bring them back too."

"Yes…. Master." They bowed in unison. "Volunteers?" Most if not all the hands went up. "Ehh, everyone outside. We'll decide who goes outside." They left, leaving the Masters in silence.

Aro sank back into his throne, hands covering his face. Aria's plane had crashed. A total wreck. They couldn't find the bodies. He felt like he was going to be sick. "Excuse me." He said hurriedly as he ran out of the room, unable to take it.

**ARIA**

Aria groaned as she woke up, she sat up, shaking with dizziness as the world swayed. "What the?" she muttered, clutching her head.

"Careful." A chill bell-like voice soothed. "You kinda hit your head."

"Hnnn…" she looked up, seeing two Nicholas. She giggled, swaying, "Hahaha! Nicholas! There's twoooooo of you."

"Yup. She's fine. She can see." Yale muttered.

She blinked a few times, "How are the wolves? Cassie? Mara?"

"Wow. Way not to ask the vampires about their wellbeing."

"You guys are indestructible." She muttered, blinking a few more times as her vision cleared. She stood up uncertainly, wobbling. "Did everyone get through?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. We landed on some nice comfy tree tops. After that, each human was attached to a vampire, so bringing you guys down to safety was easy. Though, well. I guess the impact was minimize, but for you guys a few bruises and broken bones was expected."

"The wolves?"

"Safe. They had a few injuries, but it's been fixed."

"Where are we…?"

"Montana. I think we landed in a national park. Eri saw a sign that read "Glacier National Park Conservancy"." He replied, steadying her.

She moaned, "How far are we off from Forks?"

"By car, it would take 11 hours and 56 minutes. Without breaks. With breaks, maybe 12 or 13 hours?"

"And by vampire?"

"Half that time or less." He replied, "But it would be uncomfortable for you."

"We're not renting a car." Ari replied.

"Why not?"

"First off, you don't have any ID on you. The wolves don't have any ID. Cassie, Mara and I are too young to rent a car and most likely, we have bruises all over, the last thing we need is Child Protective Services to come and question why we're not with our parents and injured. And no, we are not jacking someone's car." She replied, "Instead. Find a local hotel or motel and get us out of the national park, it's full of park rangers and sensors. The last thing we need is for them to find us looking like we're from a horror movie. We'll go shopping for clothes later, but I don't think it's necessary."

"No need." A voice called out tiredly.

Ari looked over, seeing Cassie and Mara were awake and sitting up. "Let's just head straight over to Forks." Cassie said, grimacing when she looked down at her arm, frowning.

"Ah, you broke it when you hit a tree. Unfortunately that tree was a bit…hard."

"It's fine."

"I can't….see." Mara frowned, squinting.

Eri placed the remains of her glasses in her hands. "Sorry. It broke."

Mara sighed, squinting some more. "Do we have any luggage?"

Aki shook, "Sorry, we were unable to retrieve it."

"It's fine. Is my jacket here?"

Luna brought it over. "Here."

Mara felt around, opening a secret zipper on the inside of the jacket, pulling out a small case. "Do we have water?"

"Here." Mara used it and washed her hands before opening it and stuck things into her eyes. Contacts.

"You carry contacts around?"

"They're emergency contacts." Mara replied. "I'll need to see an eye doctor for new glasses." She looked down. "But I look like I've gone through hell."

"What's your prescription?" Eri asked. "I will go buy you a pair of glasses."

"They won't give just anyone a pair of prescripted glasses."

"Money talks."

Mara sighed, "No. It's fine. I'll just keep the contacts on until we reach Forks. It's not that far. Once we're there, I'm sure we can get some help."

Ari's stomach growled. "Are you hungry?" Nicholas asked.

She shrugged. "Just get us out of the national park. Once we're out, we'll be fine." She paused, "But I'm telling you. We're stopping by McDonalds. I don't care what you say Eri, I'm having French fries."

Cassie blanched, "I'm going to In-N-Out."

"Sorry, I love onion rings as well." Mara grinned. "Burger King for me."

"What are these McDonalds, In-N-Out, and Burger Kings?" Adam wanted to know.

Cassie, Ari and Mara paused, giving him a long look, "Fast food. That's so bad for you, but so good." Mara replied.

"If you were human, I think you'd like it."

"It's filled with calories."

"I wonder if they'll sell me just meat patties?" Cassie wondered.

"Oh Cassie. You and your meat."

"Hey. You bond over food. I bond over meat. Get over it." Cassie replied, in a teasing manner.

**5 HOURS LATER**

Ari sat on the ground, munching on a French fry. They had sent three vampires into the fast food restaurants, and the remaining three to a thrift store for some clothes. Luna, Loki, Tate, Cassie, Mara and her had to go and shower. Ari had cursed the vampires, they didn't even look like they had crashed through several trees. Ari now donned a pair of shorts, and a tank top. Cassie, Mara and Luna were dressed in a similar manner as well. Tate and Loki, well, they had sweats and a t-shirt. She ate her last fry, standing up while brushing her hands together. "Well, I'm done."

Cassie literally inhaled her last cheeseburger (her 10th cheeseburger, in fact). "I'm done." She said with her mouth full.

Mara chewed her whopper, swallowing, "Done." She said politely as she wiped her mouth. "We're good to go."

"Same!" Tate called out from the side where he, Loki and Luna were literally eating dozens of burgers. The triple ones. Ari had giggled when Yale told her that the cashier's eyes had widened when he heard about how much they wanted to order, and even more shocked at the total. $235.68. It was a record.

"Can you guys shape shift and run beside us?" Nicholas asked, as they nodded. They went into the woods, to take off their clothes and to change. They came, horse-sized, hidden by the shadows of the forest. Nicholas frowned, "Would it be better if we carried you or if you held onto the wolves?"

"Cassie can't hold on, with one arm. And they might get tired and accidentally let go. They can probably ride the wolves a short distance, but it's better if we're carrying them in our arms." Eri commented.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "I can _so_ hold on, Mother Eri."

"Not with that arm of yours. It was a makeshift. Luna only had basic medical knowledge. Thank god she did, but it's not casted properly."

"The head of the Cullen Coven or the Olympic coven, is a doctor." Mara supplied. "I think we can ask him if he'll look us over."

"Hey, do you think he's hot?" Cassie asked.

"Cassie!" Ari reprimanded. "Stop it! He's got a mate!"

"Hey, he has a mate, doesn't mean, I can't admire a good body." Cassie grinned. "Damn, hot doctor. Abs. I can see it now…..Damn, now I wish I was his mate. _Oh doctor, I think I'm sick, could you examine me?_"

Ari groaned, "No. Just no. If I ever see that man, I don' think I'll be able to….to have a….oh my god, I don't think I'll be able to face him." she muttered. "Nicholas, can you carry me?"

"Certainly." Nicholas picked her up, holding her bridal style.

"Oh, when do you have to…feed again?"

"Later."

"Hey, how did you guys….you have red eyes!"

He shook his head, "Not really." He replied. "It was before we fed, so it was black. It was a normal color. Then we got you guys food and went off to feed."

"Oh." She replied, "All right, who is carrying Cassie and Mara?"

"I am." Eri and Aki chorused. "Or…we are." Aki grinned.

"Good." Ari nodded, "Thanks."

"Onto more serious matters, we don't know who or what we'll encounter during our small trip. Therefore, we need to arrange ourselves strategically." Nicholas replied. "Eri, Aki and I should be in the middle since we're carrying the girls. Everyone else, arrange yourselves around us. Wolves flank us on the sides and back. Brecken, Yale and Adam you three will run ahead of us." They arranged themselves and Ari yawned. Nicholas looked down, "Sleep." He said gently.

"You sure…? I mean, I feel useless as leader right now…." Ari trailed off.

"You are leader. That is all there is to it. If you wish for us to do something, very well. But you are injured, let us deal with this. You are not vampire yet. You need sleep as a human. Just sleep."

"Okay." She closed her eyes, and snuggled further into Nicholas, muttering, "Good night."

"Good night." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Let's move." He ordered the rest of the group.

**Well, that was it. Leave a review. Once again I apologize if my characters are too mary-sue or if the original twilight cast are wayyy too OOC. (School's starting soon :( ) Originally, this chapter was to show the Cullens, but somehow….okay to be honest, I just got a bit sad with the 2-3 reviews for this chapter (and the one other review for ch. 1) so I broke the chapter up. We'll most likely meet the Cullens next chapter….probably. Happy Week~ Thanks to those that reviewed. **

**Ah, and originally I didn't plan to write beyond my one-shot, so there will be some changes between the one-shot and this story.**

** Another thing is, I don't know if I want to actually "write" Cassie or Mara's story (I mean, most of it would have been same plot, just different point of view), so should I do like a multi-perspective for the girls and the Volturi kings IF they meet again? **


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: Victoria cullen30, MotherGothelFan1, Guest, and Sarai (3 times lol)**

**Chapter 33**

**CULLENS**

"Are you done?!" Alice yelled.

A few banging noises and crashes were heard, cursing as well. "Yes, Alice." Carlisle called. "But what are these extra rooms for?"

"You better have a good reason! I missed my favorite football game!" Emmett popped his head out of a newly made room. They had made 4 more bedrooms, all of them having a bathroom attached.

"They're coming! They're coming!" Alice sang.

"Alice, please, _please_ keep your thoughts down." Edward mumbled, rubbing his head. "You're kill me here."

Alice glared. "I can't kill you, Edward." Alice rolled her eyes. "We're already dead."

Edward grinned, giving her a crooked smile, "Doesn't mean I can't be killed by your thoughts. You've been thinking about these girls for _days."_ He told her. "Do you know how many times I have asked Bella to shield me from you?"

"Who cares?!" Alice jumped up and down, "They're almost here!"

"Who's almost here, sweetheart?" Jasper appeared, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"The girls!"

"Vampires?" Esme smiled.

"Nope! Humans! Super cool humans!" Alice smiled.

Rosalie sighed, "Alice, who are they?" she asked.

"I don't know much, it's kind of blurry, but they'll be here and we can see them and they're really unique!" she smiled. "And they're going to bring so much fun!"

"Fun….?" Emmett grinned. "Don't tell me…they love to play the Wii too?! I'm so challenging them!"

Alice glared, "Heck no! I saw their clothes. They're going shopping first. They look liked they just went and shopped through a _thrift_ shop. Tank tops AND shorts? The shorts were okay, I admit, but the tank tops?! That's an Emmett thing. It is not a Alice-Bella-Rosalie-Esme-Renesmee thing!"

Emmett raised a brow, "Are you saying that I have a clothing issue?"

Alice huffed. "I offered you button ups, t-shirts, suits, but _no_. You like tank tops."

"Alice, I wear whatever you want me to wear at school—most of the time, give me a break at least at home." Emmett sighed.

Alice glared. "You have to _always, always_ look your best."

"Back to the topic, Alice." Bella changed the subject, "So…uhh….you seem really excited."

"They're coming to see us!"

"They…know of us?" Carlisle frowned.

"Yeah! I think they're travelling with a bunch of vampires too!"

"Must be mates to be changed."

"More leeches here?" Jake sighed.

"Jake! That's mean!" Renesmee pouted. "How could you call my dad, my mom, my aunts and uncles, my grandpa and grandma leeches?!"

"I didn't call them leeches, Nessie." Jake protested.

"You just called them leeches!"

"I didn't call them leeches! I said that there would be _more_ leeches here!" Jake protested.

"So you mean that more leeches that will come, meaning that there are already leeches here—my family!" Nessie frowned.

"Nessie, dear, I think Jake just had a slip of the moment." Esme said gently.

Jake nodded furiously, "It was a slip of a tongue, Nessie." He said urgently. "I feel really bad now. I'm really sorry everyone. Carlisle. Esme. Rosalie. Emmett. Jasper. Alice. Edward. Bella."

She gave him a long look, "Are you really sorry?"

"Yes. Very sorry."

Rosalie sneered, "You're really sorry, mutt?" she began.

"Rose!" Esme admonished.

Rose tried to look innocent. "I was just going to say if he was _really_ sorry then he would do a little tap dance for me in a hula skirt."

"Don't push your luck." Jake literally growled.

"Just giving you an idea of how to earn my acceptance of your apology." Rosalie replied evenly.

"I. AM. NOT. DANCING. IN. A. HULA. SKIRT." Jake gritted out.

"Even if Renesmee wants you to dance in it?"

Jake paused, "Maybe if she asked." He narrowed his eyes, "Maybe."

"Okay. Enough." Renesmee had a smile on her face. Alice did too. That wasn't good as most Cullen men (plus Bella) knew. "Since you're really sorry, Jake. I suppose you'll go shopping with us for next few months?" Alice's smile grew even bigger when she heard Renesmee it. When they heard the men groan, Alice started laughing. All men, and sadly, Bella, groaned with displeasure. And they went shopping frequently. At least once a week, if not more. That didn't include shopping online either. That was everyday. It was a (not so secret) passion between Alice and Renesmee, despite Bella's displeasure that hopefully her daughter would be like her—a person that disliked shopping. Well, it was too bad. Alice had (corrupted) early on exposed Nessie to the world of shopping—the sinfully delightful pleasures of shopping. Finding the perfect clothes, the most expensive, the most prettiest.

Jake sighed, "Okay." He muttered in defeat. "I'll do it."

"Good!" Alice jumped. "We need to get going! They'll be in the river a few minutes away."

"They'll be in the….river?" Carlisle said, amused. Well.

"Well, I saw several options. We meet up with them with the vampires that they're travelling and hell will break lose. Like literally. Because we'll catch them off guard and they'll attack first, ask later. Not a good start off. The other situation involves them falling off a cliff. Last one is that they come to our house, but the ones that fed on human blood have fed just before they came to our home and that results in the Quileute wolves attacking them, and the loss of one vampire of theirs."

"Well. I can see that this is the best solution." Carlisle said immediately, "Let us meet them at the river then."

Alice giggled, "They're so funny! They were playing in the river." Alice smiled. "I can't wait! I hope they like shopping."

"I hope they don't." Bella grumbled.

"What was that, Bella?" Alice sang.

"Nothing Alice. Absolutely nothing." Bella replied. Sure Alice was short and pixie like, but when it came to shopping, she was like Emmett. Scary and intimidating when he/she wanted to do so.

"All right! We've got to leave _now_ if we want to meet them at the right time!" Alice practically jumped out of the house.

"Well. Let us go before Alice explodes on us." Emmett muttered.

"I heard that!" a voice yelled in return in the far distance. "You are _so_ going shopping!"

Emmett opened his mouth, "Let's go, shall we?" Carlisle interrupted smoothly. "Before any of the rest of us get roped into shopping against our wills or getting more hours with Alice. Let us not try to beat Jacob's record of _several months_ now, alright?"

"Let's go!" Jasper, Emmett, Jacob and Bella said together, sprinting out of the room.

**6 HOURS INTO THEIR TRIP**

Ari sat astride Tate as he trotted slowly through the woods. It was a nice slow pace, one of which where Cassie, with one arm, could sit on Luna as well. Loki was healed as well, and he had insisted that his healer, Mara, sat atop him, as he looped through tree after tree scaring the daylights out of Mara several times when she thought she would hit a tree. They were in Washington now, close to Forks. She tapped on Tate's shoulder as he slowed to a stop, falling to his belly so she could slid off. The others stopped too, eyebrows rose in question. "There's a stream over there, I want to wash my face." She explained. "We're super close to the other vampires, right? I don't want to meet them with a sleepy, messy look."

Adam laughed, "I don't think they'll care. Heck, we don't care."

She raised an eyebrow, "Is that a compliment or an insult?" she muttered. "Still, even if I'm a human and I don't even look remotely as beautiful and _sparkly_ as you all, I still want to look somewhat presentable and not like I fell from a plane with a parachute and was unconscious for several hours and then was carried through the woods at a vampiric speed."

"Good point." Cassie muttered, sliding off Luna's back.

"Do you guys need to hunt?" Mara asked.

"We fed a few hours ago." Nicholas replied.

"Yes, you did." Mara said patiently, "But you were running with us, we have blood, it must have been tempting since we're still human and well, running takes energy, right?"

He shrugged, "Perhaps later." Nicholas replied, "Just go wash, we'll be in Forks roughly in….half-an-hour?"

"That fast?" Ari murmured, feeling butterflies.

"We should come up with some formal greeting, I heard they're pretty nice and all, but….yeah." Mara said, pushed her invisible glasses up, a trait she couldn't get rid of. "I snuck-read some writings and it seems that they have a shape shifter with them too, and a half-blood—a hybrid. The hybrid and the shape shifter are mates."

"Their kids must be….extraordinary." Ari smiled, "Just think—shape shifter, vampire, and human blood all mixed in."

"Ahem." Loki coughed, giving them a wolfishly foolish grin, "Did you forget that us three siblings here are wolf, shape shifter and child of the moon?"

Ari rolled her eyes, "All in all, wolf." She replied, in a joking manner, seeing Loki hunched down as he pouted, "Gah! I'm just kidding! You're super unique!"

He brightened, "I knew it." He hopped over to her, naked, giving her a big hug. "Say, want to give me a bath later?"

She blushed, "Ummm…."

Luna came over and hit Loki on the back of his head, "Loki! You pervert! Shut up." She grabbed Loki by the back of his hair as she pulled him away, protesting.

"I'm going to go wash my face." Ari muttered, "You guys go like…feed. I don't want you guys sticking around behind us. GO FEED. I'll whistle and yell if something happens. Or I'll just whistle. Leader's orders. Go feed." With that, she grabbed Cassie and Mara as they went down to the river. She splashed some cold water on her face, seeing her reflection in the water. She didn't look too bad. For a day, she hadn't washed her hair, but that wasn't that big of a deal. A day it was. Had she not bathed for several days, then she would have been concerned. Cassie and Mara were doing the same. Well, Cassie was doing it with one hand. Ari grinned, and without looking at Cassie or Mara, she stuck her hands in the water and splashed them both.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Cassie screeched, when most of the water landed on, soaked her to the bone.

Ari gave her an innocent look, "Sorry. I saw a bee and I thought I'd hit it before it stung any of us."

"A bee, huh?" Cassie said calmly, dipping hands in the water as well. "Just 'cause I'm wearing yellow and black, huh?"

"Oh no, I'm not talking about you—" splashed. Ari gaped, mouth opened. "Cassie! I didn't do it!"

"Oh please! Save the sob story for the rest of them. You can't fool me!" Cassie retorted.

Ari looked down, he bangs covering her eyes. "In that case…." She began, suddenly jerking her head up with a big grin, she made bigger splashes. Soon, Cassie and Ari were both splashing each other, their clothes clung tightly to them. Tired, they both stopped. Ari frowned, "Cassie, are you okay? That arm…"

Cassie huffed. "I have a broken bone, I'm not terminally ill." She muttered. "I can guarantee you that even with one hand, I can still beat you."

"But we're both out of breath?" Ari muttered between breaths.

"That may be so, but…" SPLASH.

Stunned, both of them turned, seeing Mara whistling innocently in the background. "That wasn't me." She said innocently.

Cassie and Ari gave each other looks, nodding before they headed in the direction of Mara. "Whatever." Ari replied, "I'm getting out. I'm kind of cold."

"Same."

They reached her, as they both grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down, gently, making her fall and soak her entire body. Mara sat up in the rippled water, laughing. Mara's laugh was infectious as they too sat down and laughed, forgetting where they were. "I'm an idiot." Mara said in between fits of laughter, "How could I laugh 'cause I got wet?"

"Well, then we're all idiots, because we're all laughing." Cassie chuckled, "It's been a while since we've had a good laugh."

Ari sighed, "Yeah. We should do this more often. I think water brings out the best of us."

Cassie nodded as she suddenly stood up and yelped. Panicked, Ari and Mara stood simultaneously, "What?! What happened?!" Ari yelled as they circled a squirming Cassie.

"Something…something is in my shirt!"

"What?!" Mara yelled, "Take it off!"

"I can't!" Cassie blushed, "It's slimy and…eww…I think it was scales!"

"Why can't you?!" Ari yelled.

"My cast!"

"Mara! Right! I'll take the left!" Ari commanded as they each grabbed an end of the shirt, "One! Two! Three!" The pulled the shirt up in one jerking manner, causing Cassie to give a slight howl of pain. Shirtless, they inspected Cassie. Something….was sticking out between her breasts. Ari looked over to Mara. "You do it."

Mara shook her head, "I'm not touching Cassie's boobs."

"Well, I'm not either. It's her boobs."

"Oh for god's sakes!" Cassie hissed. She grabbed Mara's breast first, squeezed and then grabbed Ari's breast and squeezed. "I touched yours! Now get even and get that things out!"

"Err, okay." Ari grabbed onto the tail of the….thing? "Mara, helped me! It's kinda slimy."

"Mara grabbed on as well. "One….two….three… pull!" They pulled, pulling out a small fish as they threw it onto the riverbank, it flopped a few times. They stared at the fish.

"Yup. I'm pretty sure it's a male fish. Cassie, it must love your boobs."

"Shut up."

"It probably landed there while we were splashing. It looks like it can jump, maybe it accidentally jumped into her boobs?"

"I think I'm going to keep it. It's a perverted fish." Ari giggled.

"Hell no! We're butchering it right here and right now."

"Awww, Cassie, it's so clear that the fish likes you though!"

"Awww! Ari! It's so clear that I'm going to butcher and kill that thing right now though!" Cassie replied sarcastically.

"Can I help you three?" a bell-like beautiful deep voice asked from the opposite shore. Turning around, Ari saw a family of….8? They had golden eyes, pale skin. Pale skin. Fuck. Vampires. Gold was vegetarian vampires, but still, Eri had said regardless of what blood they drank, they could change in a moment and decided to drink human blood or animal.

"N-No." Ari stuttered, her heart fluttering. "We'll be going now."

"You guys look injured and that cast doesn't even look like it's casted properly." The blond in the middle stated. Okay, she had to admit. He looked cute. Blond hair, golden eyes. Baby blue button up shirt, fancy-smancy pants.

She backed away, pulling Cassie and Mara behind her, they stood warily, towering over her. "We're fine." She insisted.

"You have a bruise on your head. It can get infected. I'm a doctor. I can help." He gave her a calm smile as his eyes glanced over to another blond standing by a short, pixie-haired girl. The other blond nodded, staring at Ari, Cassie and Mara, frowning. He was trying to use his gift, whatever it was, it's just…it wasn't working with Cassie here. She lifted her hands to her mouth whistling, Nicholas and the others had said they'd be in the mountains, gathering food and shelter for them. Sure it was thirty minutes into town, but it was also getting dark. And they needed to rest and eat.

The golden eyed beauties look startled at the ear-splitting whistle as they heard rustles. They crouched, hissing defensively as three wolves came into view. A dark, tan short-haired male growled before he leapt into the air, changing into a huge-horse-sized wolf. Shape shifter. "We mean no harm." The blond spoke again, raising his hands in defense.

Ari stared at them, "Mara?" she asked, as Nicholas and the rest of the vampires appeared. Her coven. Their coven.

"Are….you the Cullens?" Mara asked hesitantly.

The man looked surprised. "Yes." He replied, "And you are?"

"Astral coven. Newly made." She replied.

"Astral….coven. I have yet to hear that name." the man said thoughtfully.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "That's why Ari said it's newly made."

"Yes, but I don't know some of your…members either. By the looks of it, they are older than you, but…"

"Long story." Ari smiled, "All it is now, is that we are a coven, a family."

The man gave her a smile, "A family, huh?" he pondered. "What are you doing in Forks?" his eyes trailed over to the red-eyed vampires. "You must know that we do not allow human blood drinkers feed here. This is protected land. You are on our side of the territory. If you continue travelling in this direction, you will hit a territory belonging to wolves that will attack vampires."

"The girls wanted to come here." Nicholas replied.

"Ah, I….see." he replied, "And they are….?"

"We're the coven leaders." Cassie glared, "Got a problem?"

"Yeah, with your mouth, bitch."

"Rose! Language!" a soft-wavy haired brunette reprimanded in horror.

"Esme, Carlisle has been nothing but polite. That blond over there is being rude to him!"

"I must apologize for Cassie. She's a bit…irritable at the moment."

"No problem." The man said smoothly. "Would you introduce us to your coven?"

Ari nodded, "From the right, for the vampires, that's Nicholas. Yale. Brecken. Adam. Eri and Aki." She turned to the wolves, "The black one is Tate. The grey one is Luna. The white one is Loki. You guys?"

"I am Carlisle, this is my beautiful wife, Esme." He kissed her cheek. "This is our eldest son, Edward and his wife, Isabella—though she prefers to be called Bella. The one next to Bella, is her—and Edward's— biological half-human, half-vampire daughter, Renesmee. The russet wolf you see is Jacob, her fiancé. The one next to Renesmee is my oldest daughter, Rosalie and her husband, Emmett. And the last two are Alice and her husband, Jasper.

"Hello." Ari nodded politely as stiff exchanges of hello's passed through the air. "We came here to tell you that the Irish coven says hello, and we were also wondering if you could patch Cassie up."

"Cassie?" his eyes roamed over the three of them before he settled on Cassie. "I'm assuming you are Cassie."

"Yes." Cassie said evenly, "I am Cassie. I am the one with the makeshift cast."

Carlisle's lips turned up in a small smile, "Well, I can see to that arm, if you would follow me to my home…?"

"Yes. Do you mind if our coven hunts?"

Carlisle paused, "Animals, you can hunt. Humans, no. It is a part of our treaty."

"Where can we go to hunt?" Nicholas asked, his eyes darkening.

"You can go to Seattle."

Nicholas paused, shaking his head, "No. I can't leave the girls here alone."

"You can trust us." Emmett said, "We won't harm them." He gave them a big wink and thumbs up.

"Nicholas, Yale, Brecken Adam. Go. Feed and come back. Aki and Eri, you too." Ari ordered. "We'll be safe. Wolves….go with Aki and Eri. I know you guys need to hunt."

"All right, but if a single strand of hair on their head is hurt…" Eri began.

"We'll be fine, Mother Eri." Ari grinned. "Just go." Eri took one look at her, nodded and left. Turning to Carlisle, "Well, show us the way then." She smiled. She trudged through the river, walking towards them with Cassie and Mara in tow.

"Nice to meet ya." Emmett grinned.

"Nice to meet you too." Ari murmured.

"I can't…get a read on their thoughts." Edward began.

"Cassie's a shield. Or rather a poor reception." Ari explained and Cassie gestured towards herself proudly. "Aro couldn't get a thought on her either or any of us. And the gifts didn't work too well on her either. Or any us."

Edward nodded, "I see." He smiled, "Like my Bella." He draped his arm around her waist, holding her loosely, as she instinctively leaned in, towards him. Ari felt jealous. Edward and Bella….well, they probably had been together years and years and they still weren't tired of each other. And they were so….in sync.

"So, how did you learn of the vampire existence?" Bella asked.

"We were kidnapped." Ari replied.

"To be eaten?" Esme asked, worry etched in her face.

"Well, we snuck into their hideout." Mara shrugged.

"On a dare." Ari glared at Cassie.

"It was your fault for making me ask that guy for his number." Cassie shot back.

"But then we got stuck there for three fricking months."

"You got to visit their gardens and we went to a carnival."

"UNDER THEIR SURVELLIANCE."

"YOU GOT TO GO INTO THE WOODS YOURSELF!"

"Ummm, who were you….with?" Jasper asked.

Cassie shrugged. "Volturi."

They visibly stiffened up, "The….Volturi?"

"Yes." Mara replied, "Is that a problem?"

"You're still human." Bella said, her voice laced with confusion.

"We ran away." Ari told them. No point in lying.

"You…ran away?"

"With the help of our current coven."

"Want to tell us your story while we walk there?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down, "Sounds interesting."

"Well, it all began, like you heard when Cassie dared me to go into the Volturi castle….." Ari began

**30 Minutes LATER**

"Well, and that's how it happened. We just came here. We thought it'd be cool to meet vampires who preferred a different way of life. Eri and Aki are vegetarians, as you can see, but…aside from their coven—a mix of human and animal drinkers—, they've never met anyone else outside the family, you know." Ari paused, "And I know you've heard this many times, but….we were also curious."

Bella looked over, "You were curious about my daughter, right?"

Ari nodded, "It's just…a miracle." She replied. "It's like one of those stories where most if not all say it's impossible to have children, but then, in a miracle and of love, a child is created."

Edward and Bella looked visibly pleased. "She was." Bella smiled softly, "She was a miracle. Edward, at one point, had wanted to get rid of her because she was basically killing me."

Edward looked sheepish. "And you never let me forget it." He murmured to her. "But I'm glad I listened to you."

Bella smiled, "Well of course." She replied, "You couldn't fight against it. I had all the ladies on my side, and hence, the whole family."

"Wait, so…"

Alice bounced over, "Unless the males didn't want action, they had to side with the ladies who were totally pro-life since we all wanted a baby." She giggled. "We're here~!"

Ari looked up, "It's huge!"

"You guys sure go all out." Cassie muttered.

"Did you add more rooms?"

Alice nodded, "I had a vision. Wasn't too clear, all I knew was I needed more rooms." She looked expectantly at them, "I think it's for you guys."

"Oh…um…Alice…we're kind of on the run from the Volturi, I don't think it's a good idea if like…you associate with us for long." Mara paused.

"Aww, party pooper." She pouted.

"You're willing to risk your whole family for us?"

"Well….no." Alice admitted, "But you have to stay."

"If you tell us….why?"

"Because I see the future."

"Is that a joke?" Cassie snapped.

"No, I really do see some things that happen in the future, and right now, it's important that you stay here."

"Well, I mean we do have to wait for someone…" Ari mumbled.

"What?" Mara and Cassie turned to her.

"I begged Michael to send someone. Remember how we had to head back before we turned 17? Yeah, well, I convinced Michael to ask them to hopefully send someone to us."

"So….someone is coming here…and you didn't tell us earlier because….?"

"Well, it's been a busy few days with the plane and everything?"

"Plane?" Emmett piped up.

"Plane crash in Montana." Cassie replied.

"Have you heard of it?" Mara wanted to know.

"If only. It was splashed all over the news." Emmett replied. "Nobody could find any bodies."

"Damn. That means they survived." Cassie cursed.

"Who are these "they" people?" Jasper asked.

Cassie shrugged. "Enemies."

"….Enemies….?" Rosalie repeated.

"Let's say that they're kind of like…purebloods from Harry Potter that hate half-bloods and mudbloods." Ari shrugged. She received blank stares. Well. It was a good attempt.

"The wolves you saw with us aren't pure shape shifter." She sighed.

"Jacob….?" Renesmee asked.

He shook his head, "They didn't smell like a shape shifter. Well, not entirely." Jacob confirmed, "They smelled kind of funny."

"Well. They aren't pure, so….yeah."

"What are they?"

"That….is for them to say—if they want—and for us to keep it a secret." Cassie replied.

"Can we guess it?" Alice hopped up and down. "Oooh, I've always loved guessing!"

"Can't you like….see the future?"

"Sort of. I mean. Yeah, but…. I've learned to deal without for the first few years with the dog—wolf—sorry Renesmee—_Jacob_ here since I couldn't see much, guessing has become sort of fun. Sort of. It tests my patience sometimes, but….yeah."

"You…learned to deal with it for the first few years? Did you…so you can see the future now?" Ari asked.

"Yup, I think it's a form of evolution or something, according to Carlisle."

"Whoa, evolution….how…..fun….." Cassie muttered, earning the laughter from the rest of them.

"Anyways, are you hungry?" Esme asked.

"I am! Me!" Cassie hollered, waving her hand.

Esme beamed. "Very well!" she replied, "I need to make food for Renesmee and Jacob as well! This will be fun!"

"Can I help?" Mara asked. "Cassie eats like a whale, I would feel bad. I can also pay for some groceries."

Esme shook her head, "Nonsense! We've got plenty of money. It's not like we eat often, the only two that eat are Jacob and Renesmee. And Renesmee lives on food and blood. Jacob eats here and with the La Push pack and we make a lot of money off investment and stocks."

"Okay. So can I help you shop for groceries or help you in the kitchen?"

"If you want, dear." Esme smiled.

"Great. Though, I thought that vampires didn't like the smell of food."

Esme shrugged, "No. It doesn't smell good, but I like to cook for my granddaughter." She paused. "Sometimes though. Renesmee and Jacob always insist that they can cook for themselves." Esme leaned in, "But sometimes, I think they just like to cook for themselves, because it gives them a moment of peace and time for themselves. You know, most steer clear of the kitchen when food is being cooked up."

"Grandma!" Renesmee blushed. "You promised!"

Esme pulled back, golden eyes twinkling, "Sorry, dear." She replied. "Just couldn't help myself. After that one time where I saw you two just kissing away…."

"GRANDMA!"

"Okay, okay." Esme gave Mara the grocery list. "Would you like me to take you there?"

"I think we can go by ourselves." Cassie pitched in, "We'll go together. We won't get lost."

"Aren't you new to this area?"

Cassie hesitated, "Well…yes, but I'm sure it's not that hard to spot a grocery store." She shrugged. "Besides, we'll get to know our way around. We've done this before. Go travelling around alone. Besides, it seems like it'd be a safe town."

"Forks is safe." Bella admitted with a small smile. "My dad use to be the head Chief around here. The big guy, I guess, or the cop. The sheriff."

"Cool, then we'll head into town."

"Do you need a lift?" Emmett snickered. "Town's kinda far."

"Meh. We'll be fine. A nice nature walk." Cassie replied. "Bye."

"No. Not bye." A voice interrupted and the girls froze, cringing.

"Damn. Mother Eri's back." Cassie muttered, earning small smiles from Mara and Ari.

"Yes, I'm damn back and you better have a good reason as to why you plan on sneaking out."

"I'm sorry, I asked if the girls would go buy some groceries." Esme began apologetically.

Eri held up a hand, "It is fine Esme-san, I don't think it's you who convinced them, but rather they who convinced you."

"We won't get lost or anything!" Ari protested.

"No, you won't get lost, you'll just end up doing something dangerous. **AGAIN**."

Cassie scoffed. "We know dangers when we see it."

"Oh, _really?_"

"Yes, _really."_ Cassie challenged.

"Then the time where you almost got held ransom by some con-men in Thailand?"

"They were conmen. They're suppose to con people. I've heard lots of humans have gotten conned."

"Very well. And the time where you saved the wolves without telling us? You had intended to hide this from us."

"We just wanted to nurse them back to health and then tell you." Mara stepped in.

"Okay, and then the airplane?"

"What about it?"

"You tried to order alcoholic drinks?"

Cassie scoffed. "Champagne? Really? I was going to have like a drink or two. I've had some at parties before."

"You're underage."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Fine. That was my own fault."

"Very well, and the time where I heard from Nicholas that you three went exploring in Tokyo without notifying them, resulting in you getting tricked by Ai and almost being turned into a vampire and hostess?"

"You saved us." Cassie shrugged, and Ari and Mara nodded hesitantly. Eri was….kind of right…sort of.

"Putting that aside, individually, there are several issues. Mara, I would trust. However, Ari, remember when you were with Yale and you fell off the side of the cliff?"

"You FELL off the side of a cliff?" Emmett boomed, eyes wide.

Ari blushed, "It was muddy, I slid." She paused, "There aren't….I'm not walking through the woods, I won't slip. Sort of."

Eri sighed, "Just the fact that you guys dared each other to go into the Volturi castle knowing the rumors that people—tourists—went in and never came out was enough." She muttered. "You have to take at least 4 people."

"What?! Really?! Not fair!" Ari pouted.

"No, it is fair. As you are still human, as a coven, the ones that have been changed or gifted with extra abilities, it is our job to protect the weaker ones."

"Then why aren't you coven leader? Being so bossy and all." Cassie muttered, a heavy silence falling on the room.

Eri looked over, "For several reasons, one, even though you three can be childish at times, I respect you and therefore, I will follow you. However, if, by your definition of following that I have to bend to your every command and word like the Volturi guards, then this coven is not what I envisioned." Eri paused, "And putting that aside, Ari is Gin and Kana's god-daughter. I owe my life to them. They wanted a child, Ari is now their god-child, something they view more precious than their lives itself, and therefore, I view Ari as a ward that needs protection. We joined willingly, we heard your story, we found it interesting, and as a group of vampires, we had decided that following you will bring us many adventures and fun in our eternal life. You have brought us fun and adventures, though sometimes, you also bring trouble."

"Eri," Mara began, "Cassie didn't mean to insult you. She knows, we know, that you are looking out for our best interests, but we're just saying that we can probably get to town without trouble. It's a short distance of walking. Isn't that right, guys?" Mara nudged Cassie and Ari from behind.

"Yes. Sorry." Cassie grumbled.

"We're really sorry, Eri." Ari apologized, "After the plane and everything, we're all a bit….out of whack. We're not use to have being guarded like crazy when we go anywhere. Usually, we just go travelling around and if we need help or anything, we just find the nearest help, you know? Most of the time, we just have fun, like at the river. We splash, scream and yell. That's what we do. We've been independent of having guards for a long time—unless it's to a major event or if something is going to happen, something bad."

Eri sighed, "Very well." She paused, "But you can't even drive, how do you propose to get to the store?"

"We were going to walk…" Ari replied. "Nice, fresh air. None of those city fumes, you know? Forks looks like a decent size town where everything is still natural and not….gas-y."

"In a sense, Eri, is correct." Jasper began, "Sometimes, we do get vampires that do feed on human blood in these areas, especially if they are visiting us. Perhaps, take a guard or two, they can also help carry groceries."

"Oh, I didn't think of that." Ari said faintly. "Umm, is Tate, Loki and Luna available?"

"Present!"

"I'm here."

"Wassup?!" Loki pumped his fist in the air, earning a whack from Luna.

"Sorry, my younger brother's a bit crazy."

"That HURT Lunaaa!" Loki pouted.

"Good, then greet them politely."

"Hello….."

Emmett laughed, his booming laughter echoing off the walls. He raised his fist, "Fist bump!" he grinned, seeing Loki grin and return his fist bump. "Yeah! We're totally bros now!"

Carlisle sighed, but a faint smile on his face, "You must excuse my son, as you can see, he's a bit childish."

"Aww, Daddddd." Emmett whined.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, "Are you not?" he teased.

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Gah! That was delicious!" Aki came in, a big smile on his face, golden eyes shining.

"What'd you eat?" Loki wanted to know. "I had a deer."

"Had a couple of deers, didn't like them too much. I found a bear instead. Had a small wrestling match before I fed from him. Remind me to feed before we leave again, I think Forks bears are special or something, he was the most tastiest bear I've probably ever eaten in my life."

"Man, I couldn't find a bear. Take me with you next time?" Loki grumbled. "Bet you, I'd beat you."

Aki laughed, "You can't beat me. I'm the bear-master."

"You like bear?" Emmett's face lit up.

"You bet. Wrestling with them is the best. They're kind of wary of us, but if you provoke them just right…" Aki sighed, with a big smile on his face, "Deliciously angry. All that adrenaline or something in their veins just makes them tastier."

"Rose!" Emmett yelled, "I've just found my hunting buddies! You—Aki and Loki— and I have to have a competition soon. I'll show you what it's really like to wrestle with a bear."

Aki raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Well then,…. Emmett-san, we will need to have this competition of sorts before we leave. Let me tell you, I have quite the tricks up my sleeve. Be prepare." He grinned.

"Oh you bet." Emmett nodded, "Losers does a dare that the winner says."

"A dare?" Aki repeated, "Well, then I hope you prepare yourself to do this dare of mine."

"Please. I'm the wolf here, I have the advantage." Loki scoffed. "You two should be prepared to lose to me."

Emmett's smile grew even bigger, "You can't beat me." He boasted. "My specialty is bear." He stuck his hands out, "May the best _man_ win, and may the losers have fun with the dare." They each grabbed each other's hands, forming a circle.

They shook on it. "May the best _man_ win." They released each other's hands, punching each other on the shoulder.

"I got some video games, interested?"

"What have you got?" Aki and Loki followed Emmett off into the living room as they sat and viewed the games Emmett had, leaving the rest to stare at them in silence.

"I apologize for my younger brother." Luna sighed.

"He's a bit childish."

"Same with my mate…" she grumbled. "Sorry."

Rosalie just shook her head, "Emmett started it. I imagine they'll be stuck to that couch for a few hours."

"Back to business, since Loki is out of commission, Tate and Luna will go with the girls. Nicholas, are you good?" Nicholas had silently snuck into the room, standing a few feet away from them, just behind Ari.

"I'm good, I'll go with them."

"Yale?"

"He's still feeding with Brecken."

"Hmmm. Adam?"

"He's convinced himself that he needs to build himself a canoe." Nicholas replied.

"A…canoe?" Ari repeated.

He shrugged. "He saw an ad saying they had canoes, I told him no, he's insisted that he'll make his own. So I said I'd let him. That man has way too much energy anyways. He can burn it off trying to build a canoe."

"I'm staying behind here in-case the others come back." Eri said. "I leave you three supernatural creatures to be in charge of the safety of the human girls."

"Got it."

"Understood."

"They'll come back in one piece." Tate promised.

"Very well." Eri nodded, dismissing them. "Do you need a map?"

"Nope. I got a glimpse of the direction of the town when I went hunting." Tate replied. "With Luna. We'll show Nicholas."

"Be back soon." Eri turned and left.

"So, are we walking or are you carrying us?" Ari asked. "We—humans—were planning on walking since we walk about the same speed, but with you guys, the inhumanly fast supernaturals, we have two options."

"Whichever you want." Luna replied, stretching her arms. "I'd like a good run though."

"I think we should carry you three to make time pass faster." Tate replied.

"Besides, it'll get food into your stomachs faster."

"Okay." Cassie agreed immediately.

"Works with me."

"I have the list. We can go."

"Wait! I want to come!" Renesmee shouted as she catch up with them. "Jake's going to carry me."

"You know, we should have a race." Cassie smirked.

"A race?" Ari repeated.

"Yeah. It'd be interesting." Cassie shrugged.

"Are you guys okay with that?" Mara asked.

"Yeah." Luna and Tate replied.

"I'll be the only vampire, but I'm sure I'll easily keep up with them, if not beat them."

Jacob smirked, "Works fine with me, Nessie." He replied. They shape shifted, shaking their fur as they grew bigger, furrier and more wolf-like.

"So, who wants to ride who?"

"I'm use to riding Luna, so I'm riding her." Cassie shrugged.

"May I ride on your back, Tate?" Mara asked politely, earning the wolf's permission. "Guess you're riding on Nicholas's back."

Ari shrugged, "It's fine. Nicholas is just as comfy." Nicholas got down on his knees, allowing her to get on. "Ready?" she received 3 wolf nods, one vampire nod, one-half vampire-half-human nod, and two human nods. "Set….GO!"

**30 Minutes**

Ari pushed the cart into the supermarket, her hair ruffled by the trip. Nicholas had won, she thought smugly to herself. The other wolves had tied for second place. It wasn't a big deal, but it was fun. They had laughed and shrieked as they passed through the woods, flying past trees, in a big blur. "What's first?"

"Ummm," Mara looked at the list. "Since there are so many of us, let's split up in pairs and go get the stuff. Ari, you're pushing the cart, so we'll just regroup to you. Keep the list. Check it off as we go. Let's go with our partners that we had for the race here. That way the humans will have someone who'll be able to "sniff" out the others."

"Okay, so what have we got?"

"Renesmee, can you go and get the vegetables? We need 3 large bags of potatoes, 14 big carrots, 20 tomatoes, 10 heads of lettuce—iceberg, or whatever you want—, 12 cucumbers, 2 trays of mushrooms, 20 cobs of corn, some scallions—maybe 2?, 8 heads of broccoli, 4 squashes, 3 big bags of beans, and 2 heads of cauliflower."

"Holy smokes, that's a lot. And that's just the vegetables?" Cassie muttered.

"Yup. Wolves eat a lot." Renesmee nodded. "We have four now. I think it'll be enough for maybe a day or two."

"I'm starting to think fastfood would be faster." Cassie grumbled.

"It's unhealthy. Jake's okay with it. My stomach's a bit more delicate, as it is still vampire-ish, so I have to stay away from consuming large amounts of fast food." Renesmee explained. "I kind of like it too. Sometimes."

"It's okay." Ari replied, "Personally, it's bad too, but you know…it's so fattening, that you can't help but like it 'cause it's all crunchy and everything."

"Yeah, I know." Renesmee replied, "Well, I'm off. I'll have Jake grab another cart, I think we'll need more than one."

"Okay." Mara nodded, "Cassie, you need to get the fruits. 10 apples, 2 big boxes of strawberries, 16 peaches, 8 oranges, 20 bananas, 5 kiwis 3 big watermelons, 2 pineapples, 17 pears, 4 boxes of blackberries, 3 boxes of cherries, 9 grapefruits, and 5 boxes of raspberries."

"Sounds like a lot." Cassie whistled. "Damn, I think I'm going to grab a cart too."

"It's starting to sound like a good idea." Mara agreed. "Can you grab me one?"

"Sure." Cassie waved, going off.

"Ari, I'm going to go get the meat. You get the seafood. Just go look and figure out what you think looks good. Crab, clam, fish, shrimp, etc. Oh, and get two palettes of eggs too, would you? Not the dozen of eggs, but the ones with like 24 or 48 of them on a palette." Mara handed the list over to Ari as Cassie came and gave her a cart.

"Okay." She nodded over to Nicholas, "C'mon." she pushed the cart down further the isle, ignoring Nicholas's offer to push the cart. "You can push it when it's heavy. I like to push empty carts."

"Very well." He wrinkled his nose. "What is that smell?"

"Fish. Seafood."

"Oh."

She glanced at the large varieties of fish. "How the heck am I suppose to decide?"

"Well, what would you get first, if you were to cook something for Cassie or Mara? Or for Renesmee? Or for the wolves?"

"Umm, lobster? But I don't think we'll make lobster tonight and to stock up on lobster is just weird, I mean you can buy it anytime. Same goes for crab." She paused, thinking, "Shrimp. I would get shrimp."

"What else? Decide on everything you want before you call someone over."

"Ummm, salmon?"

"I don't know. I don't eat human food." He shrugged, "And it's been a long time since I have."

"No help." She muttered, "Okay salmon and shrimp. I guess some clams and flounder. Oysters too. Scallops."

"Very well. Now go and ask for an employee." He nudged her.

"Okay." She took a deep breath, "Excuse me?"

A tall, older man turn to her, "Yes?"

"Can I…can I get some shrimp, salmon, clams, flounder and oysters?"

He looked at her, very amused. "You can, but how much do you want?"

She blushed, "Oh, sorry. Um, maybe 8 pounds of shrimp, 12 big chunks of those salmon over there, 10 pounds of clam and 5 pounds of oysters and 4 flounders."

He whistled, "That's a lot. Give me one second." He hurried off, barking orders to several others as they scrambled to get her order done. "Want it cleaned?"

"Yes please!" she replied. She turned to Nicholas, "Can I get you to go get something?"

"What?"

"Can you buy milk and cheese? Yogurt?"

"Yes. What type of milk and cheese? Flavor of yogurt?"

"It says on the list 1% fat milk. Cheese, umm, feta, mozzarella, swiss, cheddar, and Monterey Jack. Yogurt, just get strawberry-flavored, peach, plain, chocolate mint cookies, double cookies & cream, cupcake batter, cinnamon roll, dutch chocolate, crème brulee , vanilla, New York cheese cake, peanut butter cup, pumpkin pie, and strawberry cheesecake NSA."

He whistled, "That sounds like food not yogurt."

"It's a flavor. You'll find a bunch. Some of it's from Yoplait, some of them won't be from Yoplait."

"How many do you want of each?"

"2-3?"

"You listed 14 flavors."

"Well, wolves plus humans plus Cassie equals I think it's enough." She replied.

"Whatever you say." He sped off.

She stood there, waiting for her order, as a boy (?) her age approached her. "Hey." He smiled at her.

"Umm, hi." She replied, trying to ignore him. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Mark Newton." He began again. "I haven't seen you around town before? Are you new?"

"I…" she heisted. What was she to say?

"Is there a problem?" Nicholas came up to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Do you need something from my girlfriend?"

"G-girlfriend?" "Mark" sputtered out.

"Yes. My girlfriend."

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." He turned to glare at Ari.

"Buddy, I met you like 1 minute ago. I don't go and tell people the first thing that I have a boyfriend."

"What are you doing here, Mark?" a voice came from behind him. Ari glanced around, seeing Renesmee.

Mark instantly swooned. "Renesmee." he flashed her a smile, "Didn't know you were here."

"I'm here with my boyfriend." She replied, holding onto Jake's hand.

"Oh. Him."

"Yes. Him. My boyfriend. Now, I suggest you leave my cousin alone."

"C-cousin?"

"Yes. Aria's my cousin." Renesmee replied.

"Oh I should have known it, beauties you like guys don't come from just anywhere." He turned to Aria, "Do you model?" he asked, "My dad runs a sports store. We're looking for a model. It's good pay."

Nicholas glared down at the boy. "Boy, listen to me, the only person she models for is _me_." He replied darkly. "And she doesn't need money."

"Aren't you like…too old for her?" Mark said, "It's illegal to date a minor."

"I'm 17 ½." Ari replied, lying about her age. "I'll be an adult soon. Besides, Nicholas hasn't been anything but gentlemanly and he's got my parents' permission." Yup. Big lie. Ari could feel her ears turn pink. Why, why did she always get stuck in these situations with Nicholas?

"Oh. Well, will you be going to school around here?" he asked. "I'm on varsity for football. I can show you around."

"If she needs, showing around, Renesmee and I will show her around, _Newton." _Jacob glared. "Now scram."

Mark took one look at Jacob's bulging muscles and hightailed out, stuffing a slip of paper in Ari's hand. "Call me if you want some _real_ fun."

Ari rolled her eyes as he took off. "Here Nicholas." She threw him the paper which he easily caught. "Dispose of it. I need to go wash my hands."

"Why do you need to wash your hands?" Mara asked.

"I feel like the cooties might really exist." She replied, with a half-serious face.

"Now I really wish I was there." Cassie sighed.

"What's next?"

"Pasta and rice." Ari passed, "5 of those pasta boxes and 1 sack of rice."

"I got the rice." Nicholas said as he stacked the yogurt that he had previously dumped into the cart when he saw Mark Newton.

"Pasta's just right here."

"Here's your order." The man behind the counter handed her several large plastic bags.

"Thank you." She nodded to the man as Mara brought over the pasta.

"What's next?"

"Hmm, it's the last thing on the list. Or last few things. Junk food, essentially."

"Yesss! Junk food aisle!" they pushed their carts down the aisle, turning into the frozen treats and regular good ol' junk food aisle.

"Tate, want that jerky?" she nodded over to his favorite jerky. He grabbed several, tossing them into the cart.

"Frozen pizzas!" Renesmee squealed, "I'm so getting one. Or three. Jake eats two."

"Get 8."

"Okay." Renesmee grabbed random frozen pizzas of various flavors, placing it into her box.

"I got the chips!" Cassie hooted as she grabbed every single flavor she liked. Cheddar, original, sea salt, sour cream and onion, barbeque, Cheetos, doritos, classic, fritos, etc. "And the salsa and cheese dip!"

"Hmm, I kind of wanted ice-cream." The girls froze. Ice-cream. Sweet, delicious, cold and creamy.

"Cookies and cream."

"Chocolate."

"Strawberry."

"Vanilla."

They looked at each other, shrugging, grabbing 2 of each. "For the others." They smirked.

"Are we ready for checkout?" Mara asked, eyeing the 4 heavily loaded carts.

"I think we should have gotten a car…" Ari whispered.

Renesmee looked over their items. "Whoa. Usually we don't get this much. Guess there's more since we have more people." Renesmee's phone rang. "Hello? Hi, Alice. What? Really! Okay! Great! Thanks! Uh-huh. We'll see you in a bit. Yes. Okay, bye."

"Alice?"

"Yup, had a vision we might need a ride. They've got three cars waiting for us outside."

"Okay. If that's the case…" Ari paused, leaning over to grab some pretzels. "I'm getting these. And these ice-cream sandwiches. And these strawberry popsicles."

"Are we ready for check out now?"

"Yeah, probably." They went to the checkout, placing their items on the belt as the cashier's eyes bulged their eyes out at the number of items. Yup, this was probably going to be one of their biggest transactions yet. The lady quickly scanned at the items as the bagger bagged the items, placing them into the carts.

"Your total comes to $823.54" the lady said. Renesmee quickly gave her 9 one-hundred dollar bills. "Thank you for your purchase and please come again." The cashier gave her the change and her receipt.

They pushed the carts out, where Alice, Edward and Carlisle were waiting. "Hello." Ari said cheerfully as they began loading the car.

"We'll do it." Alice smiled, "Go talk amongst yourselves."

"Oh…okay. Thanks." Ari turned to Cassie, Mara and Renesmee, "So who was that guy?"

Renesmee rolled her eyes, "Mark Newton. Son of Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. His dad runs a sporting goods store and well, his parents went to school with mom and dad."

"Wait, so…they went to school with your parents?!"

"Yeah. It's weird. Cause now mom and dad go to school with like…with their son. And I do too."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Are you interested in going to school here?"

"Maybe. What's it like?" Mara asked.

"Small, boring. Typical small high school."

"Oh. Maybe then." Ari paused, "Maybe as guests for a few days? I think I'd rather stay home then go to school."

Renesmee laughed, "We all wish that. Sucks to go to school, it's so boring."

"Then why do you go?"

Renesmee shrugged, "To keep up appearances. We can't exactly say we're being homeschooled. Or well we can, but…there's just so many of us. And it's a family joke, you know, with the whole graduation cap and gown thing." She replied. "Besides, it's kind of fun to go to school. Humans have interesting thoughts."

"You guys were here not too long ago, right? So, like….don't old people question why you guys look like their ex-classmates?"

"Sometimes, but usually we just say that we're actually long lost relatives that they found after they moved from Forks. That or sometimes we pretend to be kids of said-couples."

"That is so…weird."

"Yeah, but it's fun."

"What classes do you take?"

"Regular classes? If you're talking about AP and Honors classes, I have one of each, the rest are good ol' regular classes."

"I am kind of interesting in seeing these classes." Mara spoke up, "Perhaps, I can attend school with you?"

Renesmee nodded, "Sure. I don't think I can take three people to school, but I'm pretty sure the rest of my family are willing."

"We'll take you up on the offer then." Ari smiled.

"Count me out." Cassie muttered.

"If you stay here, I'm giving you some work to do." Mara began.

"Count me in." Cassie interrupted, changing her mind. "At least I can doze off in school."

They laughed as the car stopped, going inside to prepare food.

**JANE/VOLTURI**

Jane landed on the ground silently, in the shadows of the night, as she surveyed the sectioned off area. It really was a wreck. Debris laid everywhere, clothes scattered. She picked her way through the debris, while the rest searched in the area for bodies, areas where humans couldn't get to or easily see. Demetri and Felix had gone to the police station and morgue, to see if they could find anything. She went inside the plane, hearing it creak as she stepped inside. It smelled very….bad. Like a wet dog. Grimacing, she held her breath. She hated stinky smells. She grabbed several suitcases, pulling them out of the airplane as she flitted out. "Phew."

"Jane, we went to the police and morgue, no bodies as reported. Do you think they got away?"

"Yes. Maybe they did…." Jane trailed off as a few lower guard members came into sight holding a man.

"Who is this?" she hissed, slipping on her Volturi mask.

"We found him injured in the woods, he smells of a shape shifter." A guard reported. "We brought him back for questioning when he attacked us."

Jane trailed her eyes down to the man before her, "You are?" she asked.

"None of your business." The man spat.

Jane smiled, though her smile did not reach her eyes. She used her gift on him and watched him writher on the ground, his face showing pure agony. Ah, she hadn't seen this face in a while, it was….beautiful. she turned the concentration of the pain higher, watching him scream as he clutched his head. She stopped, as he took deep breaths, still laying on the ground in a fetal position. "Let's try this again. _What is your name?_"

The man hesitated, "Ken. Ken Issacson."

"Well then, Ken Issacson, what happened here?"

"What's it your business?" the man grumbled again.

"It is _our_ business because the people on this plane were related to us." Jane narrowed her eyes, "Do you need to have another reminder who is asking the questions?"

"No. We were pursuing some….mutts that had encroached on our territory."

"And you didn't think that there were humans on board?!"

"The mutts were with the humans. They were on the same side." The man replied.

"You bastard!" Felix hissed. He punched the man in the face.

"They jumped from the plane. I assume with parachutes, but no human can survive that height. They're probably dead and in pieces." The man laughed. "Serves them right for even consorting with those mutts."

"I wouldn't say anymore, mutt." Jane sneered. "All of us here are volunteers to find the girls. If…if they are dead, you will die."

"Then I suppose you must kill me because if they aren't dead, the rest of my pack has surely killed them." The man smirked.

Jane let out a fake laugh, "Don't fuck around with me." She hissed. "They're protected by those so-called mutts of yours and vampires. They're extremely lucky, they'll live." Or at least she hoped so.

"Jane! Several mutts and cats are headed this way!"

"Shit!" Jane cursed. "Kill the man and let's go!" Demetri and Felix stepped forward, decapitating the man in one quick, fluid movement.

"The suitcases?"

"Take them along!"

"Understood!" they grabbed the suitcases, heading for their plane. There, they would examine it's contents and…and come up with an answer for Master Aro.

**ON THE PLANE**

Jane sat into a chair, heaving a sigh. "Let's open the suitcases."

"Uh huh." Felix lifted the suitcase into his lap, as Jane and Demetri grabbed the other two. They opened it quickly, examining its contents. "Umm, I've got a black lacy bra…."

"I've got…..books…" Demetri frowned, digging a little, "There's very little clothes in here, mostly books…."

Jane smirked, "You must have gotten Cassie's suitcase, Felix." She smiled, "And Demetri, you probably got Mara's….which means…I got Aria's!" she peeked into Ari's suitcase. It contained mostly clothes and some….dried meat? She lifted the package of hickory-smoked beef. "Uhh…."

Demetri smirked, "Are you sure you didn't get Cassie's? She loved eating meat."

"Pretty sure, Ari wouldn't wear lacy bras everyday." She muttered, digging in deeper. Bingo. The stuffed bear. Kiki. "I've got Kiki."

"The bear?"

"No, the vampire." Jane replied sarcastically, "Yes! The bear!" she held it up, grinning.

"You know….it's nice and all that you found lacy bras, books, and Kiki the bear, but what are you going to say to Master Aro?" a guard member piped up.

"Good point, what do you plan to say, sister?"

Jane paused, "I….I still don't know about Master Aro and Aria…I'm still a bit hesitant." Jane sighed, "And….and well…"

"What are you going to say?"

"Don't rush me!" Jane snapped, "I'd like to hear some ideas from you guys!"

"I was just going to say that we didn't really find any bodies either….and that, hell, I would say the whole thing. It's not like it's much to hide."

"Do you know where Aria was headed?" Demetri asked.

Jane nodded. "Yes."

"Where?"

"Forks."

"Okay, no one tell Master Aro. Chances are if they are alive, they're probably headed there." Felix ordered, seeing their nods.

"So we're reporting everything except the Forks thing?" Jane clarified.

"Yes."

"Do we or do you think we should…give them the suitcases?"

"Yes…if they want it. Otherwise, I think I'll keep the lacy bra. It'll help me break off any unwanted lovers."

Jane rolled her eyes, "That's so dumb." She smirked, "You always have me." The guard members had been briefed in on the reason why Jane and Felix were "on and off lovers", so rumors no longer circulated as much. She still heard the occasional rumor (in which she would "accidentally" punish said person). She stared down at the bear, "But I'm keeping the bear."

"Of course." Felix muttered.

"We're getting ready for take-off." Demetri called, heading for the pilot's cabin. "Hey Felix, come join me!"

"No!" Felix said stubbornly. "Make Alec go!"

Alec rolled his eyes and got off his seat, "You're paying me a hundred bucks later."

Felix chuckled. "Sure thing." He kicked back in his seat, closing his eyes. "Wake me up when we land."

"We don't even sleep." Alec pointed out as he left.

"Yeah, but it's still fun to pretend and it's relaxing!" Felix yelled in response. Jane heard Alec grunt in the distance, obviously dissatisfied.

**IN THE THRONE ROOM**

Aro sat nervously, the news of his guard member's return had reached his ears. Caius and Marcus sat beside him, silent. He strained to hear Jane's footsteps. Was there heartbeats? No, he couldn't hear any. Perhaps, Aria had been changed? No, he heard the same amount of footsteps, there were no new additions. And they smelled a bit like….a dog? The doors creaked open, as they marched in, carrying several suitcases. "Jane? What news have you got for me?"

"Master….there was indeed a plane crash." Jane said. "The cause of it was supernatural."

"What do you mean?" Caius hissed, leaning forward.

"They…were travelling with some shape shifters who had unfortunately crossed onto another group's land. As a result, they chased to the ends of the earth for these trespassers, which unfortunately, happened to be on a plane with the girls and it caused a fight to break out, leading to most likely what I conclude as a hole that sucked everyone out of the plane moments before it crashed."

"Is it possible….that they survived?" Marcus asked in a raspy voice.

"It…it is." Jane admitted. "According to one of the witnesses—an injured shape shifter— the girls had jumped out with parachutes, however, after examining the area around the plane, most of it was mountains and rocks, at such a high altitude, it is possible that the girls are being changed into vampires or even dying before the transformation could take place." Jane paused, "However, there was a small strip of trees that could have cushion the girls if they were lucky enough to land there."

"Did you find bodies?"

"We searched high and low and even in the police stations and morgues. We found no bodies. It is highly possible that they survived."

"Then where are they?"

"That we don't know, Master. Based on the estimated height they dropped and the location, it is very, very possible that they were changed by vampires that were with them."

"They were travelling with vampires?"

"Yes."

Aro nodded, "Very well, send out a message to all covens and nomads to be on the lookout for the girls, send out full descriptions and the pictures that we have. The girls are to return to us alive and unharmed." He ordered.

"Very well, Master." Jane bowed. "We also recovered the luggage from the plane. It was still intact, somewhat at least. It's a wonder why the humans didn't take it, but judging on the damage from the plane, nothing was removable without contaminating the plane itself for research as to _why_ it crashed." She nodded to Felix, Demetri and Alec who silently carried the suitcases forward, placing the suitcases before each of the Masters' feet. Jane watched as they rose, in one fluid moment, as they bent down to finger the suitcases. Or at least that was what Master Aro and Marcus did before they opened the suitcase to examine the insides. Jane watched as Master Aro, her beloved Master, as his eyes grew wide and glistened. Was…was Master Aro crying? Well, vampires couldn't cry, but it look like he was close to letting out a tear out and he probably didn't even know it. She felt kind of bad. Seeing her Master look so…weakened and vulnerable. She knew where Aria was…it's just…she clutched the bear tighter against herself under her cloak. Yes. She decided. She stepped forward, "Master?"

"Yes, dear Jane?" Aro looked up, slipping on that cold Volturi mask as he stepped away from the suitcase.

"I…I found something else as well." She admitted.

"What did you find?"

She gripped the bear tightly before she thrusted her hand out, holding the bear. "This. I found Aria's bear. Kiki."

Aro took one look at it before he raised his hand to caress the bear. "May I take this, Jane?" he asked softly.

"It's yours, Master." She sighed, before she relinquished the bear to Master Aro.

He held the bear gingerly, as if he was unsure about how to hold it in front of his guard members. What was he to…hug it? Throw it to the ground?

"You are dismissed." He waved. "Let me confer with my brothers and our next….step."

They left, in silence, the doors slamming heavily behind them. "You gave up the bear." Felix commented.

Jane sighed, "Yeah. I felt really bad." She replied, "Like. I really like Ari, I do, but the look on Master's face just said it all."

"Do….you really think he loved Aria?" Demetri asked softly.

"Who knows? Maybe it's infatuation. Maybe it's interest. Master Aro can take deep interest in something, and then forget about it months later." Alec sighed, "And maybe it's even love."

"There is a law…the number one law in our world that no one. No _one_ is to stand between true mates."

"We don't know if that's true or not."

"But….the looks on the Masters' faces just said it all." A guard member protested. "I….I truly do care for Aria, most specifically Cassidy since she amuses me, but…to see so many emotions on the Master's face, to see the Master's almost cry…it breaks my heart. Even though the Masters can be a bit…prude, rude, selfish, scary and disliked, in a way, I still view them as family."

"That's true." Jane nodded, "What is your name?"

"Dax."

"Interesting name."

He shrugged, "It means leader, origin of France."

"You're French?"

"Mom was, Dad was American." He grinned. "But, we're really not saying a word?"

"No. While I understand that they are….grieving, but…in a way, I want both the old Masters and a new Master to form. It sounds confusing, I know, but we all know that the Masters have used any means to get gifts they want. What makes them not use the reasoning of "mate" as a reason to capture the girls? If…if within this month or so, the Masters show us reason to tell them a possible location, we will vote on it. We will reconvene within a month in the Meeting room where _everyone_ will share anything they have witness, no matter how small of an event, and we will all vote on what we should do."

"A month. Okay."

**Leave a review~! Once again, I apologize if my characters are too Mary-sue or if the original twilight cast are to OOC (lol, we're at chapter 33, and I still say this, but whatever. Sometimes they do become OOC or mary-sue). Once again, a big shoutout to all reviewers. I was actually reading this new fanfic the other day, and that person had like…one review for this one super amazing chapter (this is a completed fanfic, but I did leave a review). And I was like, huh. And I did felt bad for all that ranting of few reviews. Therefore, I will make a pledge from now on to not complain about the number of reviews (any time that I do from now on, message me or comment, and as a punishment, I will write a superrr long chapter (instead of the usual 5k of words, it'll be like 10k of words or more). Of course, answering reviews (people I can't directly message because they're guests or they've block the option) does not count. Happy week guys!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to the following reviewers: Victoria cullen30, x-Scarlett-Feather-x, Miyako (for ch. 1), Sarai, and MotherGothelFan1**

**Thank you for the new stories alerts: popdiva98**

**Chapter 34**

**ARIA**

"You sure about this school thing?" Cassie said a bit reluctantly as she slid into Emmett's jeep. She was peering at Ari who opted for Edward's Volvo alongside Mara.

"Yes. Besides, it'll be fun." Mara said for upteempth time.

Cassie leaned back in the jeep, pouting with her arms crossed, "I still don't see what's so fun about school. We have to sit there and listen to boring teachers talk their life away…"

"It's not boring, some teachers in fact provide quite interesting lectures." Mara sighed, "A little education or at least review won't harm you, Cassie. On the bright side, think of it this way, this place is riddled with guys. You'll meet plenty of guys in school."

"Don't tempt me with highschool boys, Mara." Cassie replied sarcastically. "All they care about is sex, sex, and more sex."

"Umm, Cassie. These teenagers happen to the same age as the Cullens that have to go to school." Ari joked with an eyebrow raised, "Are you saying they're horny too?"

"Are they not? They bang each other like rabbits."

"That's right, Cassie!" Emmett grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, "Why are you jealous?"

"Emmett!" Rosalie smacked him on the head, "Don't say stuff like that!"

Emmett rubbed his head, grinning, "I'm just saying the truth. As vampires, we've got nothing better to do anyways and besides, maybe sex as a human isn't interesting, but let me _tell you…_sex as a vampire is all but boring. There are so many positions and techniques you can…."

"Ooookay Emmett!" Bella cut in, "Let me remind you that my daughter—your niece—is present and that we have 3 human girls in our midst who do not need to know yours or any vampire's sex life."

Carlisle's head popped into the garage, a warm smile on his face, "Kids, I know you hate school, but fact is, if you don't start going, you're going to be late." Ari smiled when she saw the sad faces appear on the vampire students (and one shape shifter wolf).

"Aww, Pops." Emmett pouted.

"On it, Carlisle." Jasper nodded, getting into the car with Rosalie.

"It's going to be a fun day today~!" Alice sang as she hopped in behind Rosalie, next to Jasper, grasping his hand.

"Daddy, I'm going to ride with Jake today!"

"On the motorcycle?" Edward groaned.

"It's perfectly safe, Edward." Jake smirked, "Or rather…father-in-law."

"Don't make me give you the _talk_, **son**." Edward replied with a big smile on his face.

"You two can bicker later when we get home from school." Bella said with a push, "Edward, get in the car." She got into the passenger seat beside the driver's seat. Turning around, she gave them a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. Out of the four drivers today, Edward's probably the most safest. Emmett's the most dangerous driver ever. Rosalie's pretty good about driving too, but she's all for the speed. They all are—and so am I, but…Edward's probably the slowest, so you won't get too freaked out."

"I heard that, love." Edward sighed, poking his head out of the window, "Emmett, Rose, _son_. What about a race? I have to show Bella who's the fastest."

Emmett smirked, "Oh, brother, you are going down."

Rosalie scoffed, "In terms of the car and speed, my car's the best. I just did some work on it yesterday morning."

"AHEM. But if you forgot, I'm the youngest driver here—in comparison to the rest of you—I'm young and much more likely to win. You old geezers don't stand a chance."

Renesmee giggled, her arms wrapped around Jake. "Yeah! Go Jake!" she yelled. "Jake, if you win, I'll give you a kiss….anywhere you want."

"Anywhere….eh?" Jake grinned wolfishly.

"Anywhere." She confirmed.

"Well, you see folks? Now I must win." Jake grinned.

"Bella, Aria….Mara. Please hold on tight. My daughter's chastity may be at risk here." Edward sped off faster than Aria could imagine, she shut her eyes. Well. If she died, there was two vampires here. Surely, they'd change her should anything happen…..right?

**PARKING LOT**

"OH YEAH!" Emmett boomed, "Who WON?!"

"You did….Emmett…." Edward muttered again for the 10th time.

"AND WHO LOST?"

"I did…." Edward sighed, "But I didn't come in dead last."

"No far!" Renesmee pouted, "You three used your cars to block Jake from getting past you guys."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "That was the point." He replied dryly.

"You're mean. It was just a kiss."

"A kiss can lead to undesirable consequences while you're in school." Edward pointed out. "Now, off to the office." They headed together over to the office. Ari couldn't help but notice the number of looks she was getting from other students.

"Hey, why are they looking so much at us?" Ari whispered.

"Cause the Cullens usually don't hang out with just anybody. They keep to themselves." Rosalie rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"And today, with you three here, they're curious."

"We're your cousins." Ari muttered.

"They don't know that, but then again, by the end of the day, the whole school will know it and they'll know who you are, your birthday, what you like and dislike, your family, etc."

"That's…kind of creepy…"

He shrugged, "It's Forks. What do you expect?" Edward replied. "Small town, word gets around pretty fast." He opened the door for them, "After you."

"Thanks." Ari stepped in, seeing two older ladies swoon over the Cullen men. What did they see in these guys anyways? Sure the Cullens were attractive (she had to admit, out of the all the Cullen men…she liked Carlisle the best…not that she'd ever want to date him or sleep with him as he belonged to Esme, but checking him out? Totally fine.), but was it to the extent of swooning? Over Aro, she could see it. Aro. There popped that name again. It had been days since she thought of him, feeling a tug at her heart. Wonder how he was doing? Was he eating (drinking blood)? Had he…moved on? So many questions.

"Aria?"

Ari's head snapped up, "What? Huh? Sorry?"

"Your name…dear." The lady smiled a bit too sweetly, though Ari could see the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Aria…Aria Lee Cullen."

**FIRST CLASS OF THE DAY**

"Hello! I'm Aria." Ari greeted cheerfully.

"I'm Mara, pleased to meet your acquaintance." Mara nodded.

"Sup. I'm Cassidy, but feel free to call me Cassie." Cassie gave a wink.

"Ahem." The teacher coughed, "And so these are Renesmee, Alice and Jasper's cousins. They'll be in town for a while, so they'll be guests at our school for a few weeks or so. Please be sure to help them around as they are new to this area." He looked around, "And now….any questions?" Ari glanced at the teacher, dark brown hair and….hazel eyes? Slight stubble on the chin. High cheekbones. Messily trimmed hair tied back in a short ponytail. Big round glasses. He was definitely taken. For sure.

A student raised her hand, "Where are you from?"

"We're from California." Mara replied. "All of us. We're best friends, and Carlisle, our uncle is Cassie's uncle. Aria and I are twice-removed."

"How come your parents let you come?"

"We're actually homeschooled, but we wanted a chance to go to high school to see what it's like, and our uncle happened to have room in his house, so we decided to come here to go to school, just to see what it's like, and to have some fun with our cousins. Get to see Washington."

"Are you single?"

"No." they answered together.

"You have a boyfriend?" a girl from the back piped up.

"Yes. Our boyfriends are actually here….with us."

"Really? Where are they?"

"Who cares about them." A guy from the back muttered, glancing over, Ari saw Mark. Ugh. Out of all classes and of all people. The flirter.

"Are they hot?" another girl asked.

"Umm, we've got pictures on our phones…" Ari trailed off.

"What grade's your boyfriend in? Senior?"

"He's actually a business major." Ari lied smoothly. "He's taking a break off work right now since I wanted to come here."

"Are you serious? You're dating an older guy?"

"It's been approved by our parents if that's what you mean." Cassie shrugged. "We don't do anything inappropriate."

"Do you kiss and stuff?"

"That's our business." Cassie snapped.

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend?"

"Bet you don't have one." A girl piped up smugly, "Cause you're mean. We're just curious."

"For your information." Cassie glared. "I do have one."

"Oh yeah? What's he look like?"

Cassie snapped, she whipped out her phone, shoving the phone into her face. Ari didn't even need to look to know who it was. They had taken pictures with each other beforehand. Aria with Nicholas. Tate with Cassie. Loki with Mara.

"Dang, he's hot." The girl practically drooled.

"He's got a six pack." Cassie bragged. How did she even know that? "Moving on teach, we're wasting our time. Where's our seats?"

"Hmmm…" the teacher looked around.

"Mr. Owens! Over here! Over here!" Mark called out, waving his left hand frantically while his right hand laid on the seat beside him. "I've got a seat for Aria."

Cassie rolled her eyes, Mara stared and Ari giggled. "I'll take that seat, Mr. Owens." She replied. Well, what better way to say no? Tell him directly. She walked over to Mark, sat down beside him as Cassie and Mara took various seats in the room.

"Glad to see you again, Aria." He smiled.

"Mark, I have a boyfriend." She replied, not even looking at him.

"It's a boyfriend. Not a fiancé or your husband. The title boyfriend can change persons." He replied, a bit louder.

"Mr. Newton, would you care to share to us what you're talking about?" Mr. Owens called from the front of the room.

"No sir." Mark replied.

"Good, then pay attention. When was the Dolly the sheep cloned from an adult cell?"

"Ummmm…."

"Ummmm is not an answer, Mr. Newtons." Mr. Owens replied dryly, "Nor is it a date. Anyone else?"

"July 5th, 1996." Ari sighed, speaking up.

"Why thank you, Miss Switzard." Mr. Owens smiled warmly.

"No problem." She nodded.

"Beautiful and smart. Just what I like in a woman." He whispered to her. Yeah, she was pretty sure she was going to switch next time.

**LUNCH**

Ari trudged through the hallways, alone. She had stopped for the bathroom, leaving the rest of them to head to the cafeteria ahead of time. She bumped into someone. "Oomph. Sorry." She muttered, bending down to pick up the fallen books.

"It's fine." A quiet voice replied. The voice belonged to a quiet girl, a strawberry blond with green eyes. She had pale skin, and bangs that almost covered her eyes. Her hair reached her waist, braided.

She picked up the last books, stacking them, "Can I help you to your locker? Or…yeah? I feel bad for knocking you done and you have so many books."

"It's fine." She replied. "I've got to go."

"I'm Aria." She introduced herself.

"You?"

"Cara." Cara replied, standing up. "Listen, I don't think it's good that you're associating with me."

What? "Ummm….what?" she replied, confused.

"Hey Creepiscula Cara!" a shout came from down the hallway, "You got lunch money? I'm starving." A few people—girls and boys—came up, face full of smiles. "Oh hey, I see you're talking to the new girl."

"I-I'm not." Cara stuttered.

What the? "Hi. I'm Aria. Renesmee's cousin." She greeted politely.

"Yeah, we heard of you. Want to sit with us? You'll have fun. Creepy here can buy you whatever you want for lunch. For free."

"Oh….umm, no." she replied.

"That's too bad." One of them sighed, "Maybe some other time. You're welcome at our table. Creepy, get me a slice of pizza today, the pepperoni one. And a Gatorade." A few choruses of agreement rose within the group as they made their way down the hallway.

"You okay?" Ari asked, concerned.

"I-I'm fine." She replied. "I got to go. Get their lunch and everything."

"Are they your friends?"

"Well….no…yes…I mean I know them…" she began.

Now Ari was frowning, "Are they bullying you?"

"No…I'm just getting their lunches…"

"But why are you getting their lunches and not them? It's their food. They're not even paying."

"They…umm….asked me."

"Okay, this is where I tell you, you're stupid." Ari said bluntly. "Why the heck are you buying food for them and doing whatever they're telling you to do?"

"Cause they're…they're my friends." Cara blurted out. "I don't really have friends, and they're some of the few that would talk to me."

"You _call_ that talking?" Ari said incredulously. "If that's talking as _friends_ then what I have with my friends must be serious relationships. That is _not_ friendly talking. They're just using you."

"I…I know, but it's not like I can really do anything about it. Besides, I'm a senior. This is my final year here, then I'll be gone. To college and beyond."

"But that's so stupid. Tell you what, you're not sitting with them today or even buying them lunch, you're sitting with me. With my friends."

Cara looked up in surprise. "Are you sure? I…I mean I am Creepiscula Cara…."

"Bullshit." Ari swore. "Let me tell you, they're just jelly of you. You're super pretty. Strawberry blond with green eyes? I swear, you probably turn eyes of half the room wherever you go. If not all."

"O…oh. Thanks." Cara paused, "But what's jelly?"

"You don't know?" Ari gasped. "Okay, so when we're jealous we say "I'm so jelly of you.". It's kind of like a shortened way of saying I'm so jealous of you. It sound weird to some, but I think most people know…probably."

"Oh…interesting." Cara's lips quirked up in a smile, "Well, I need to go to my locker before I head to the cafeteria."

"Great. I'll see you in there. Just buy your lunch and then come sit with us." Ari nodded. "See you."

"Uh huh." Cara nodded, heading off the other direction.

Ari went whistling down the hallway, unaware that Cara had stopped, glanced at Aria before continuing down the hallway to her locker, sending a text message, _Guess what? I think I made a real friend,_ to someone. Ari walked into the cafeteria, turning over to the large table where the Cullens, Cassie and Mara sat. "Hey."

"That was a _long_ bathroom break." Cassie said slyly.

"I peed." Ari stated bluntly, "Then I met someone in the hallway."

"Don't tell me…" Cassie groaned. "Did you get involved?"

"I only invited her to lunch with us." Ari paused, "Oh. Are….are you guys okay with…?"

"We'll be fine!" Alice smiled, "I saw it. We'll be fine. Jasper's been working on his control. He's a pro now." Alice giggled, sitting in Jasper's lap.

"I'll be fine." Jasper nodded.

"I can't read your thoughts." Edward murmured, "So I'm really curious. Why did you invite her?"

"I don't know the names of those guys, but…" Ari trailed off, looking around, pointing, "Them over there. They were telling this one girl to buy all their food for free and even invited me to do the same. I thought it was rude, and invited her to join us and ignore whatever those guys asked her to buy."

"Oh. If it's them, then their gopher would have to be Cara Williams."

Alice giggled, "Don't you mean Cara Owens?" she whispered quietly, quiet enough for only the table to hear.

"Cara _Owens_?"

"Edward read her mind the other day, she's totally married."

"She married Mr. _Owens?_" Ari's eyes grew big, "But she's a student!"

"She's 17. In Washington, you can get married at 17 as long as you have your parents' consent." Alice shrugged.

"But he's like…."

"He totally loves her." Edward replied. "Practically worships the ground she walks on, but he's a bit weird."

"Weird?"

"Well," Edward paused, "As vampires, you know we have that natural allure, right?"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Yes. Be self-centered. Believe that everyone thinks you're beautiful."

Edward gave her a crooked smile, "Are we not?" he asked.

"Sometimes, but every time that thought comes through my head, another thought pops in, that you're _taken_."

"That's true." Edward's crooked smiled even bigger. "Back on to the topic at hand, he's a bit weird because I can only get a few thoughts from him. Nothing serious, I could listen to him all day, and I'd catch only thoughts about….school. Nothing much about his family life. I've only caught a few passing thoughts about Cara in his head, that's why I know. As for Cara, before, I read her mind many times, but one time, I guess I was watching him for too long, and then he began to watch me closely as well, and soon after, Cara's thoughts became a bit more….shielded, so to speak. I still hear a few passing thoughts every now and then, but….it's school related stuff. No longer about their families or anything."

"So you suspect he's not human." Mara stated, fiddling with her fork.

Edward nodded, "Either he's a human with a gift, a hybrid, or possibly supernatural creature. He can't be a full-vampire as he doesn't look a thing like us, and usually we recognize other vampires in the area. It is possible that he is a hybrid, but I've met most of the hybrids because of Renesemee. What's weird is he steers clear of the woods. He stays in his backyard. So he's not feeding on animals, but I don't see him feeding on human blood either. We tried to search his house, but we couldn't even get in."

"You can't get _in?_"

"It was like….there was a barrier or a force field around his house, we watched for days or nights at least. Jacob, Renesmee and the rest of us couldn't get in, but then a human child, who had thrown a ball into one of the open windows of the house was able to get in. He had been able to walk up the porch of the house, and knocked, asking for his ball. We couldn't even get to the porch. So we suspected that the house has been warded or manipulated in such a way that only humans or those permitted entry are allowed in." Jasper spoke up.

"But you don't think he's human." Ari stated, frowning.

"Could he be a witch, Ari?" Cassie turned to her. "Or a wizard."

"No…not really." Ari frowned, "Most wizards and witches recognize me. Our coven or family is one of the biggest in the US and we've got connections internationally. Even if he didn't recognize me, most carry a symbol stating what coven they're in and of what rank."

"When would be a situation where he would not carry a symbol?"

"Never. Even rogues have pride in their rank or power level. Unless they've rejected their wizarding side, then yeah, but he was using magic or wards or whatever, right?"

"So then he's not a wizard." Cassie sighed, "Why do you always find weird people?"

"I didn't find weird people. I only invited Cara to have lunch with us."

"This intrigues me though…" Mara tapped her chin, "Going to go home and do some research later…"

"Speaking of which, your Cara's here." Cassie stared.

Ari turned around, seeing Cara carry a tray of food as she looked nervously back and forth. "Cara! Over here!" Ari called out loudly across the cafeteria, garnering the attention of everyone in the room.

Cara looked slightly relieved as she took quick, but nervous steps across the cafeteria. She sat down beside Ari, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Hello." She said meekly. "I'm Cara."

"Cassie." Cassie introduced herself, face stuffed with pizza, "And that's Mara."

"Thank you for introducing me, Cassie. As you heard, I am Mara." Mara greeted.

"I'm Renesmee and that's Jacob. Just call me Nessie and him, Jake." Nessie greeted. Ari had learned later on that Renesmee, while she loved her name, _adored_ the name Nessie, much to Bella's displeasure (who insisted that nicknaming her only daughter after a Loch Ness monster was very rude).

"I'm Bella and that's Edward." Bella smiled, "If you need anything, please feel free to ask."

"I'm Alice! And that's Jasper!" Alice grinned, Ari could picture her jumping up and down in her seat.

"What's up? Name's Emmett. She's Rosalie." Emmett boomed.

"H-Hello…" Cara said shyly again. "I'm Cara…..Cara Williams."

"Hey, Aria." A voice came from behind, approaching them. Aria groaned inwardly, knowing who it was. To her disbelief and poor luck, she had been in 3 of Mark's classes before lunch and 2 classes after lunch.

"Mark." She said, neutrally.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to join us for lunch over there. I mean, I know you like hanging out with your cousins and stuff, but you know, they're kind of new to this area too, and I've been born and raised here, I know my way around town and I can help you…"

"She doesn't need your help, Newton." Rosalie spat.

"My thoughts exactly." Cassie grinned, "Back off. She's got a boyfriend and isn't interested in the likes of you."

Mark frowned, "I wasn't asking you _two_." He glared. "I was asking Aria."

"I'm sorry, but I'd really rather be with my cousins today, I am in a new environment, so I'd like to adjust to my surroundings first." Ari replied politely.

"So tomorrow?" he pressed.

"Ummm, no, not tomorrow."

He sighed, "Well, at least I tried. Just, uh, when you want to see town or have some real fun, just call me. I gave you my number the other day at the market." He went off.

"What a dumbass." Rosalie muttered.

"What an idiot." Cassie said. They looked at each other, grinning. It seemed that they had found their best friend. Or…best friend that they could relate to.

"I think we'll become good friends, Cassie."

"I think we will become very good friends, Rosalie." Cassie replied, just as serious.

"You two are ridiculous." Emmettt muttered, amused.

"So, Cara, tell us about yourself. Boyfriend?" Alice asked.

"Alice! Don't be so forward!" Bella admonished.

"What? She's so pretty!" Alice sighed, "A dress there, some curls in your hair. Make up…you'll be the beauty of the town. Not that you aren't pretty, but you'll be the prettiest. Everyone will turn their heads to look at you. Want to go shopping in Seattle with me? It'll be a girls trip."

"Oh…no. I don't really like…shopping much. I go sometimes, but I usually wear pants and stuff….I don't really wear dresses."

Alice pouted, "That sucks. You have such a pretty body. I bet those legs are super long, just like a super model's legs."

"Okay, Alice, you're getting a bit too personal." Bella interrupted. "You're probably scaring Cara here."

"N-No…it's fine…" Cara stuttered.

"So what's your type of guy?" Cassie asked.

"Cassie!" Ari and Mara admonished.

"What?!" Cassie yelled.

"Sorry, Cassie's just curious." Ari began, "Okay, I'm being polite, Cassie's actually a pervert at heart. She doesn't look like it, but I'll tell you. She's a pervert. She spends half her day thinking about hot men."

"Oh…." Cara gave Cassie a weird, but intrigued look. "So what's your type of guy?"

"Longish hair, tall, can actually swear—not too much though. Hmm, has money. Sorry, but I'm not into those guys who spend half their lives chasing after a rock star dream that just won't happen. Doesn't cheat—I hate cheaters. If I could, I'd eliminate them from the face of the earth. Knows how to cook—I love food. Loves to travel. Has to accept that I come with Ari and Mara. We're inseparable—so he has to know that there is a high chance that anything that we do, Ari and Mara will know. Including the sex. Speaking of sex, while I'll still love him, for god's sake, I will say this once, but hopefully, he comes with a large package."

Cara blushed. "Oh….umm…okay." she blinked, "How….interesting."

"That's Cassie for you." Mara rolled her eyes, though a smile graced her lips.

"What about you, Mara?"

"Me?" Mara looked at her, slightly surprised.

"Yeah…what's your type of guy?" Cara asked. "I mean, I kind of know Rosalie, Alice, Renesmee and Bella's type since…they're kind of like…dating right?" she nodded to the guys sitting beside them.

"Oh, well, my type of guy has to be tall too. I'm kind of tall, so it'd suck if I was taller. I don't have any problems, but…I just like taller guys. So I'm not really seen as the freakish giant, you know? And, I guess. I don't really have many things I'm looking for like Cassie, but definitely, he has to understand that I have a thirst for knowledge, that I love to read books. But I'm also a romantic at heart, so you know, I don't expect expensive dates, but I'd like to have picnics, or maybe just fun in general. Someone I can talk to, someone that would listen to me, but most importantly, someone who will love me. I don't care if they've had a past love or loves, but as long as he is devoted to me while he is dating me or married to me, that is fine. That's all I want."

"That sounds very…." Cara paused, "It sounds like you've went through it. Being in love with someone that doesn't love you."

Mara sighed, "Who hasn't….? Thank….Thank god my current boyfriend loves me." She replied.

"Oh…. And you, Aria?"

"I…I like a fun guy. I think my type of guy is more like Mara's, but I don't think I would want a quiet guy who loves books like crazy. I love movies. So maybe if he'd sit with me and watch a few movies every now and then? I love animals, we all love animals, so he has to share my love in that area. And…I don't know what else to say. Just a guy who can spend time with me, and show me his vulnerable side and trust me. But yeah, I do agree with Mara that while he's with me, he should love me, and not be thinking about his ex-wife, or ex-girlfriend or ex-fiancee." Ari sighed, "And…and maybe he should be able to come to all the dates that we have and not have some work-related excuse. And he should be sincere with me, and _not_ be using me to get someone or something."

"The types of guys you guys are describing kind of sound like…like you had a bad experience with your previous boyfriend or something." Cara muttered.

Ari cracked a smile, "More or less." She agreed. "Plenty of fish out in the sea though. What's your type?"

"Oh…" Cara's smile faltered a bit. "Ummm, tall too. Nice, gentle. Loving. Can have fun. Knows how to cook—I can cook, but umm, I don't want to cook every day. Maybe a switch-off. Can listen to my problems if I have them."

"You know, we've all described traits, but what about hair and stuff?"

"Ohhhhh….uhh…." Cara hesitated, "I don't know."

"Come on, we all know or have some sort of inkling. Like for me, I'd like a dark haired guy—black or brown. His eye color doesn't really matter, but maybe something…exotic?" Ari pushed.

"Oh, well, I guess I'd like a brown haired guy…with eyes the color of hazelnuts or the earth, but shine with light, just like the moon."

"You know, that kind of sounds like Mr. Owens." Ari said haltingly. "Do you like Mr. Owens?"

Cara blushed, surprised. "No…"

"Don't worry, let me tell you, I was checking out Mr. Owens earlier too. He's pretty cute. I'd totally go for him if I didn't have a boyfriend, and he seemed like he was taken. No harm in a little crush over Mr. Owens. Once you graduate, it's over anyways."

"Oh…is that so?"

"Yes." Ari nodded, as the lunch bell rang. "Well, got to go. Lunch is done. See you, Cara. Sit here tomorrow…?"

"You'd like to sit with me tomorrow?" she asked, surprise.

"Sure. You're interesting." Ari assured her.

"O-Okay. I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." Ari waved as she picked up her tray to empty it in the trash. Cara Williams. Cara Owens. Interesting. She just bet that there was a terrific love story behind this, no matter how weird or tragic. Or maybe even inspiring.

**ARO**

Aro sat inside his private rooms, staring blankly at the walls. There was things he could have done. So many things he could have done. Like that time where Caius got really mad because Aro had tricked him into believing that his clothes really did shrink overnight. Or like the time where he probably should have gone to that cliff with Aria… Or the other time where he should have went to the lake. He had heard it was a beautiful view. And movie night. Maybe he should have sat closer to her. He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. He laid back on the pillows, letting the stale scent of Aria's envelop him. He closed his eyes, pretending she was right next to him. He could feel her right next to him, her warm tingling breath, the warmth of her skin, and he could feel her emerald eyes watching him. He shot up. He was acting like a prissy. Like Marcus with Didyme. Well screw that. Here he was moping and moping when she could be alive. _And_ with that guy who picked up her phone. Here he was wasting time when she could be out with some guy, severing _their_ ties. This wasn't him. This wasn't Aro Volturi. Aro Volturi was a man of action, of _power._ Not some washed up, depressed vampire. He was Aro Volturi, leader of the Volturi Coven and of the Vampire world. Nothing stood in his way, especially when he wanted something or someone. Standing up, he yelled, "Jane!"

"Master?"

"Send out a message to all the covens. **IF** the girls are discovered, they are to be reported to us. If they fail to comply, it will mean death, as they have gone against the Volturi."

"Yes Master." Jane sped off.

**CAIUS**

Caius stared at the painting ahead of him. He had ran out of canvas a long time ago. 2 days ago, in fact. And he used top notched canvases that took at least a week to arrive, even with extra money in the pockets of the makers. Others waited years for one. He bought several thousands at a time. Now, he painted on a wall. The last available wall in the whole room. It wasn't a beautiful scenery he painted or his wife. No. He painted Cassidy. His pet. His fucking supposedly beloved pet. Well, when he found her, he would wring her neck dry and use her blood as paint. How could she leave? She was always yapping on and _on_ about how she cared for him and that this "abuse" thing was just temporary. That he was testing her, and that she accepted it. Sure, he had called her rude and obscene things at times, but never enough to warrant her _leaving_. And yes, perhaps, he was fucking some whore into the ground when she caught him, but all men did it. Back when he was still a human, he still recalled having countless women. What did it matter to Cassidy if he had one? He spent more time with her then other women, so in her stupid head, she should have known. If he hadn't cared for her, would he have respected her wish to not fuck yet? Or in her terms, "make love". She was an idiot and he was a bigger idiot for even thinking about her. It was simple really, as Caius Volturi, the verdict was death. She had left, without permission, with knowledge of their kind, and therefore, she had a bounty on her head that meant death. But….in a way, he wished she had given him time to explain. He wasn't exactly the best at….explaining his emotions. She had acted hastily. He sighed, placing the wet paintbrush in his lap, in the midst of his painting. It was all he really could paint nowadays. It was him and Cassidy. One time, they had gone into the ruins near the castle….and….at her request, _hugged_. So…his hand had now automatically begun to paint the memory from his head. Well, if he was to mope, then she was to mope as well. Why the hell should he worry about her wellbeing and she not worry about his? "JANE!" he snapped.

Jane stood respectfully at the door. "Yes, Master?" she bowed.

"Send word out to the covens that if the girls are not brought back here and it is discovered that they did in fact come in contact with them, that I, Caius Volturi will personally come and punish them. I will destroy mate by mate and I will make them regret for ever covering for them. I will make their final moments a personal hell without the use of your power. It will be 100 times the pain your power brings. Inform the covens immediately. I want no slip ups. The message will and must be sent out tonight. If I have found that you are delaying such messages, I will punish you myself, Jane. Are we clear?"

Jane swallowed. "Yes, Master." She nodded, and exited the room. Great. First it was Master Aro. Then it was Master Caius. If she was right. Next was Master Marcus. She groaned. Her day was just starting and already, a dark cloud was loom ahead.

**MARCUS**

Marcus flipped through one of the books recovered from the plane crash. It was a new book, probably one of Mara's recent purchases. A love story between a young…woman? Girl? And an older man. The girl pursued the man with all her might, but was rejected by the man. Disappointed, she left the man, at last, giving up on him. And yet, in this story, the moment the girl left, it seemed like everything fell apart. The mansion he lived in began to crumble. While he, himself, was a successful businessman, he was eccentric. He hated extra persons in his home. She had taken care of all his physical needs—cooking, cleaning, etc. Later on, the man did admit his love to her, in the midst of a ball to find her husband. It really had been a Mara book. A romantic and cheesy novel. In a way, this novel kind of reminded him of the situation between Mara and him. Everything was…well. He was rich. And she had been here, and after rejection, she left. Since then, the castle had lost its life and vigor. No longer did laughter echo in the hallways or awkward situations happen again. And the guards. Before, they walked light and airy, happy and mischievous. Now they were quiet, reserved and shy. Volturi masks stayed on 24/7. Maybe he should get Mara back. He loved to see different emotions flit across the Volturi's faces when they didn't know he was watching. Yes, getting Mara and the rest of the girls back soon would help the Guards' mentality. Their morale would raise. Everything was for them. Not for him. He closed his eyes, sighing. No. That was a lie too. He didn't want to do this for the Volturi guards. It was for himself. He missed reading with Mara in the evening. He missed just talking to her about random issues, some of importance, some not. He missed hearing her ask endless questions to satisfy her knowledge. He winced, remembering some old memories. How he had rejected her. At that time, he had thought of only a few things, like revenge and Didyme. Didyme had really occupied much of his life. He loved her. She brought him happiness. And he had hurt so bad when he had discovered her gone…and later when Aro told him she had been raped? Anger. Hurt. Madness. Revenge. But…as Mara had pointed out to him, in one of their last arguments, before he never saw her again, she (Didyme) was _dead._ That she, Mara, wasn't asking for Marcus's whole heart. Just that she wanted a piece inside of it. That she could work with it and slowly gain more of his heart and affections. But he had told her that it would never happen. That everything reminded him of Didyme. His lovely, beautiful Didyme. He had seen the emotions that flitted across her face. Imagining it now, his heart hurt. He had hurt her. When she had been here, he hadn't cared for her. In his own way, he thought they would have been close friends after they dated (and she saw that he wasn't really her type), but things didn't happen that way. Their nightly talks only furthered her love for him. Or her interest. Aro had sent out the order to find the girls immediately, but what did he want out of Mara should she return? Love? Friendship? What was it that he wanted? He had read her draft letters, her notes, looked at pictures of him and her. It really was simple to his brain and heart. He wanted love. He wanted Mara to be here for him. He wanted her to listen to him, to share his pain and for her to share hers. He wanted to spend an eternity with her, travelling the world and having fun. He….he had wanted something he had thrown away. Her love. What right did he have to demand it again whenever he wanted it? If…**If** he was her friend, then he would respect her wishes, and let her go, but…in his heart of hearts, he knew. He knew that the simple fact that she could be wandering out there somewhere in the world, alive and well, and that he wouldn't beside her hurt. The fact that she could grow old and die without him ever seeing her again hurt. The fact that someone else could get to know her and learn her secrets, secrets only he and the other girls knew hurt. But the most scariest fact of all, was the fact that she could fall in love and marry someone else, making him only a memory of the past. He didn't want to be a memory of the past. He wanted to be someone of the past, present and future. He would bring her back, and shower her with his love and affections. He would tell her, yes, there would always and always be a part of him that belonged to Didyme, but the rest of his heart? It belonged to Mara. He would make sure she knew that, that she would never again doubt him. "Jane!"

"Master?" Jane had a weird look on her face. Marcus checked her bonds. The one with Aria was still strong, but…there was something quirky about it. Like they were hiding something. _Jane_. She must know.

"I'd like you to send word out to all the covens that should they encounter the girls, they are to report to us if they find the girls. If they fail to do so, they will be charged with the highest contempt against the Volturi." Marcus said, entwining his ears.

"Yes, Master. Anything else?" Jane asked.

Well. There was no harm in asking. "I'd like a word, Jane." Marcus replied simply, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. "Felix! Demetri!"

"Master?"

"Go to Aro and Caius. If they come near my rooms, inform me." Marcus ordered.

"Uh….yes, Master." Felix and Demetri flitted off, leaving a confused Jane in one of the seats.

"Master?" Jane said hesitantly.

"Let's get to business, shall we, Jane?" Marcus replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Business?"

"Where are the girls?"

"I'm…I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Master." Jane said hesitantly.

Marcus sighed. "Jane, you must believe me." He told her softly, with pleading red eyes, "I truly do miss Mara. It is quite lonely without her here."

"SO just 'cause you're lonely it means she has to sacrifice her freedom and come back? In fact, all three of them have to come back and bend to your wills, Master?" Jane snapped. Jane always did have a short temper for things and people she cared about. Jane paused, "Sorry Master, I was out of hand."

"No. You weren't. Jane, I truly love her. I am lonely here, admittedly, but I want her by my side. I miss her. I wish she was here with me. I want to talk to her more, listen to her. Go on adventures with her and not be cooped up in my Study. I'm sorry that I haven't treated her well, that I admit. I have been a ….a jerk and a coward. I clung on to the idea that I was still in love with Didyme. Don't get me wrong, Jane. I will always love Didyme, but I'm no longer _in_ love with Didyme. She will always hold a piece of my heart. We have been together for centuries. But I am ready for new love. I have been. Since the moment Mara came into my life. I was just too big of a fool to realize it. I want Mara here. No. I _need_ her here. Jane, even if you deny my request of being allowed to find her again, I will find her. I will not let some other man sweep her off her feet and make her fall in love with him. I will not allow her to age and die without me beside her. If she wanted to age and die, at least, I must be by her side. I know she is alive. I just know it. Jane, please help me find my Mara. Even if you don't….I will go and find her myself. Even if it means I must go against the Volturi wishes."

Marcus watched Jane give him a long look, she was examining him. "I will send your message immediately, Master." Jane replied simply, standing up. Marcus felt disappointed. She hadn't revealed where the girls are.

"Very well Master." Jane exited the room.

Marcus sighed. Well. If she wasn't going to tell him, then it was simple. He would do it the old fashion way. Contacts, books, and hacking. He had gotten various details from the guard that they were in China, Scotland, Russia, South Korea, Africa, Canada, South America, etc. He suspected half if not all the sources were fake. First, he would have to figure out what she liked. Based on that, it was possible that he could predict where she would go. However, she did come from the US as well. So it was possible that she had left already for the United States. He would definitely have to look into the US more. Perhaps, more contact has been made with the North American vampires. The Cullens were in the United States, right? And they knew many other vampires. Perhaps, he could ask for a favor from them. Afterall, a Volturi king owing a favor to someone was not a light favor. They could practically demand anything, like sparing someone from death.

**Hello! School starts tomorrow, so early updates so we all go to sleep early…. Or well at least school starts for me (so sad. Less time for fanfic writing D: ) Anyways, thank you for the reviews. On the other hand, I noted that some people are still reading the one-shot, and hoping for updates on it? I wonder if I should post like an author's note or something, saying that I'm writing Aria/Aro with bits of Caius/Cassie and Marcus/Mara on the side…. Some of you guys found the story by yourselves…but I dunno. **

**Also, would you like a multi-view if our beloved Volturi kings met the girls again? So you won't be seeing things just from Ari (you'd miss all the action with Cassie and Mara that way!). **


End file.
